Pokémon Insighter: Platinum
by Espeon804
Summary: They were forced into world to alternate from their own: The world of Pokémon. They were told one thing: "Find The Insight". They have to journey through the Sinnoh Region to seek answers. They aren't the chosen ones, "The Inisghter" is. The twins are just disposable tools for the gods. However, they are kids with dreams, and EVERYONE has dreams.
1. Fate and Destiny

**Full Summary:**

They were forced into world to alternate from their own: The world of Pokémon. They were told one thing: "Find The Insight". They have to journey through the Sinnoh Region to seek answers. They aren't the chosen ones, "The Inisghter" is. The twins are just disposable tools for the gods. However, they are kids with dreams, and EVERYONE has dreams.

...

Mia and her twin brother Will aren't the first to be pulled from their own world. They are just another attempt to find The Insight the Pokémon gods are seeking. But, why would they take someone from another world?

Many hope to find "The Insight" to achieve the impossible. A single sentence describes its power:

"All it takes is one Insighter, and the legendary monsters will bow before them during times of need."

It's a power that was thought to have disappeared thousands of years ago. However... it is alive, and many are after it. People desire it to make their dreams a reality, or for their nightmares to be destroyed.

People will fight for it. They say that in a world of Pokémon, the most lethal weapon should only be a sword or spear. Those with great malice will go beyond that.

No matter what happens, the twins must find The Insight first, and always follow the Trainer's Code.

* * *

**A/N: I know people dislike notes. I'll try to keep it brief.**

**Espeon804 here for a redone fanfiction series! This was originally uploaded in 2012 when I was 13. Before that, it was hand-written in 2011 when I was 12. So now it's 2020, and I decided to re-write this completely.**

**I had the whole plan. I stopped hand-writing when generation 5 had Black and White 2 released. I stopped typing when generation 6 was the new thing. So it's been a while. But I won't hold you long. You don't care about my life story.**

* * *

**Before you read, I'll make a few notes.**

*Pokémon here don't say their names. Instead, their in-game cries are the way they communicate.

*Even though the story is written in English, the characters would be speaking the regional language of what I would call Sinnohan. Which is basically Japanese.

*Ironically, the names of the characters will all be the English version names. This is due to me being more familiar with them since I played and watched the English translation of Pokémon. (For example. Instead of "Hikari" the name would be "Dawn".

*The names are in English also because the story is written in English…

*This sounds silly, but you get my point.

* * *

Language Guide:

Kantonian - Japanese

Johtonian - Japanese

Hoennian - Japanese

Sinnohan -Japanese

Unovan - American English

Kalosian - French

Alolan - Hawiian

Galarian - British English

*Anything spoken non-japanese will be written in _italics_.

*The first four regions are accented in their own way. If possible.

*If you are reading this after gen 8, if the series made it past gen 8, the list who be updated in that series.

**I'm sorry if I left any confusion.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: These chapters do get longer. So, I broke them apart into sections to make it easier to read and pick back up. **_**If you ever feel the need to take a break, you can stop reading when you read a symbol that looks like this:**_

**\- 0000 -**

**Anyways...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Pokemon! Satoshi Tajiri is the creator! Nintendo, GameFreak, Creatures inc. and The Pokémon Company has it, alright?**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

_"Foreign language"_

_Signs_

_'Thoughts'_

_(Pokédex)_

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

**Thank you for coming by!**

**-Espeon804**

* * *

**\- Prologue -**

"What is today?"

"Um… it's Thursday."

"No! I meant the _date!"_

"Oooh! It's um… uh…"

Small legs dangle from the cushion of the large dark couch, swinging carelessly as a slightly longer pair remain still nearby. A pair of small children, sit side by side.

The light living room isn't so big, but it's not tiny, either. It's big enough for people to get around, but the table sitting on the middle of the rug makes it difficult for small children to run around. Of course, they aren't allowed to run in the house. They tend to remember… sometimes.

The one lost in thought, a dark-skinned girl, lightly pulls one of the black twists in her hair, nearly sliding off a baratte that keeps the style together. She can't seem to remember what the date it. Not like she can remember anyway. Her short-term memory isn't the best.

This annoys the boy next to her, who shares her features. He nudges her to get her attention. "Mia!"

"Huh?" Mia looks at the boy quickly with slightly widened eyes. Once again, she's lost. What did he call her for?

The boy repeats his question. "What is the date?"

Now seeing the problem, she is quick to think again. Finding that she can't say it immediately, she is forced to think back. "Today is Thursday… it's… the 28th!"

"You think too slow!" The boy complains.

"Urgh! Will! That's not nice! You're being a mean brother! I'm telling daddy!"

"What?!" Will looks at her funny. "I wasn't being mean! You just don't remember stuff!"

"You didn't had to yell!"

"I wasn't yelling!"

"Liar!"

"Oooh! I'm telling grandma you said-"

"Noooo!" Mia is quick to whine, giving her brother a sad look. "Don't tell! Don't tell! I'll stop! I promise!"

"Hey now. Why are you two so loud?"

The pair freeze and look forward. The firm and deep voice has them quiet.

"Sorry, daddy…" Mia looks towards the floor. She can't bring herself to look at her father in the eyes, already feeling like she commited a crime. Merely annoying him upsets her.

Will remained quiet, looking forward to prepare for what is to be said next.

"October is just around the corner." The father carries on. "Kids who argue have no business eating candy."

"Noooooo!" Both children whine their protest. They exchange looks before looking back to their approaching father. The idea of losing their candy privilege is a nightmare, next to being denied of Christmas presents. Though they never exactly lost it before. But they won't dare to take that chance.

"Then, cut it out." The tall man instructs. "What are you fussing for? What's so important about the date?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." Will answers honestly.

"You have a calender in the kitchen." The father reminds him, somewhat annoyed that the child didn't bother to walk over there. It's only a few paces away.

"I didn't want to get up."

There's the reason.

"Seriously?" The father doesn't look all too surprised. He shakes his head before waving a hand to dismiss the situation. "Look. It's still pretty early in the morning. Try to do something quietly. Go watch T.V."

"Can we play in our room?" Will is quick to ask first, just before his sister could open her mouth.

"Are you going to make too much noise?"

"No. We won't." Now the pair said it in sync.

"Alright. But if I hear arguing again, both of you are taking a nap." He pulled that card, which brings discomfort to both children. Knowing that he won, he heads off to tend to his own business, leaving the pair a bit surprised.

"I don't wanna take a nap yet." Mia tells her brother, giving him a concerned look. She slides off the couch and walks around the table with her brother quick to follow. "I want to play."

"Do you want to play driving?" Will asks as they turn down a somewhat long hall lined with a few doors.

"No. It might be too loud. We have to stay quiet, remember?" Mia knows she will have to constantly remind him.

"Oh."

"I don't want to take a nap again. I'm scared that I might get bad dreams again." Mia mutters.

"You mean the Shadowman you keep talking about?"

"Scary man in a tuxedo. He hurt people! He hurt me, and you… and our pet bird!" Mia explains. "He has a big, biiiiig sword that cuts people! I told daddy and he said he'll beat him up for me."

"Daddy is brave."

"Yeah. Super brave."

They push open the door at the very end of the hall. Entering, they are greeted with a carpet littered with action figures and pony toys. Toy cars are here and there. Their twin-sized beds sit on opposite sides of the room. Trying to push their beds together is impossible now. They retired from toddler beds nearly a year ago. A late upgrade for sure.

The room is a mess. They are ready to see what they want to play with, but their father's distant voice gives them unwanted plans.

"You need to clean that room!" He shouts.

"Darn." They both nearly pout. They glance at the large and tall cardboard box they use as a toy box. It will take some time to clean. But if they don't do it now, they will be in trouble.

Mia is the first to act, getting to her knees to pick up the toys closets to her. Going with her father's suggestion seems like the perfect idea yet. With the help of her brother, the room is cleaned within minutes. She jogs to the dresser and grabs the remote next to a small television before jumping and landing on her bed. She sits criss-crossed and turns it on.

"Wait, wait! I want to see that!" Her brother tells her from his side. He eagerly points at the screen, displaying a man showing the weather.

"I don't want to watch the weather! It's boring!" Mia complains.

"What about the news?" Will suggests.

"No! I want to watch cartoons!" Mia tightens her hold on the remote, not wanting him to try to take it from her.

"I don't want to watch any girl shows!" Will frowns.

"I just want to see!"

"No!"

"Are you two fussing again?" The distant voice shuts the argument down immediately. Horror flashes across their faces.

"No! We're not!" They are quick to respond, hoping he won't come in and take the remote.

"I don't want to hear any of that. If you can't agree on what to watch, then the remote is mine for the rest of the day. Then you can watch the walls."

That is the most boring thing in the world.

"Nooooo!" They whine again. There is no response this time, but they know not to argue.

Again.

Flipping channels is a chore now. With every show seen, it is either boring since its towards the adult audience, or they simply can't agree.

The next show that appears on screen has Mia's face light up. She turns to her brother quickly. "Oooh! It's Pokémon! Can we watch Pokémon?"

Will thinks about it for a second. He shrugs. "Fine."

Now there is something to watch. A show she never grows tired of. Her brother doesn't mind watching, though he's not as huge as a fan as she is.

Their eyes are absorbed with the Pikachu on screen who, once again, defeats the stubborn Team Rocket. Once again, Psyduck decided to cause a bit of trouble.

As silly as the Psyduck is, Mia thinks it's too dopey. Plus, It's not a great as Pikachu.

As soon as the show goes to commercial break after dropping the _Who's that Pokémon? _guessing game, Mia hops from her bed for a quick bathroom break.

"Mia." Will calls her name, but it's out of concern. His eyes are fixed on their toy box, which Mia turns to quickly.

Sparkles of pink light?

"What is that?" Mia wonders, somewhat curious.

"I don't know. I thought you would." Will replies.

"The tooth fairy isn't real, right?" Mia asks as she slowly approaches the toy box. Her brother is behind her in seconds. They both crawled from the tooth fairy thing recently. But sometimes, they are a bit unsure.

Peering inside, the pile of toys are there. But Mia reaches in and pulls out a single piece of glass… is it glass? It's translucent… a shard of pink. "I don't remember ever having these. Do you think grandma left them or something?"

"She never takes off her necklace." Will reminds her.

They exchange looks before looking inside again.

"What is it then? Magic?" Mia wonders. "I thought it wasn't real. Do you think it's like a TV show or something?"

"We aren't on TV though." Will looks inside the box again. "There's nothing else there. Maybe someone dropped their plate in here or something…"

While it doesn't make sense… it's the only explanation they can come up with.

Mia turns the piece around, watching how the light reflects across the smooth edges. A speck of what looks like glitter lands on her small hand. She takes notice of how more pink sparkles seem to fall now. She tilts her head back, looking towards the ceiling where the source turns out to be.

A crack bursts across it, glowing pink from the inside. It bursts and spreads further, and more sparkles ran down, followed by another shard. She watches it hit the carpet near her feet. "Will? Why is the ceiling broken?"

Will looks up now. "It doesn't look like it's breaking. It looks like the air is!"

The air? But how is that-

Before she could ask, she stumbles and nearly falls. She holds her breath now, looking at her brother in confusion. There was no wind. Can't be. They are inside a house. It was… some kind of unseen force.

Now her brother stumbles, and that tells her she wasn't seeing things.

Suddenly, she and her brother are heavily knocked from their feet, and they hit the floor with a grunt. The sparkles fall heavier now, like powdered snow being knocked from a treebranch.

From the ceiling, the air begins to wave like the summer heat, and it seems to distort as the cracks burst now. It piece chips off, and the piece hits the floor as another shard.

The air isn't just cracking above them. It's falling apart.

Cracks spread quickly now, focused all on one spot until it bursts in massive chunks, ripping open, revealing a glowing pink rift that seems to pull anything as light as a feather inside. Lose lint, small papers…

Next, a pulse flies them back out and knocks the children back. They fall on their backs.

"WILL!" Mia cries out her brother's name in fear, who is always braver than she is. But from the look on his face, he can't help her feel brave this time.

She should have kept going to the bathroom.

Her eyes return to the rift. Inside, a strange pink world, filled with what appears to be pink bubbles. No… they truly are, bouncing around, filled with water… appearing to be like pearls…

… they shift position, moving aside and leaving a gap that seems to grow bigger… no. It's not. Bubbles seem to be catching up behind the gap… something is moving inside, pushing the bubbles at will. It comes closer, a shape of some kind…

It's coming rather quickly, like it's panicking.

Mia screams the second what was invisible sticks out as a pink transparent ghost. She shields her face quickly, and she feels the very house rattle as a harsh thump fills her ears. She is completely frozen, unable to make a sound as she picks up heavy and slow breathing.

Is it the Shadowman?! Did he come to life?!

After several seconds, she determines she is unharmed and still alive. What confuses her is through the racket… why didn't her father barge in yet?

No… she hears the door rattling. His voice sounds distant for some reason.

She opens her eyes, and she pushes herself to her hands and knees quickly. Taking a look around the room, she has a new reason to freak out.

Everything is floating like a balloon. Not just that… the very ceiling is twisted and distorted in ways that defy logic. Her small mind begins to think she's lost in a dream. The rift is still there… what fell out?

Looking down to her left, her eyes meet a gigantic ghost figure that seems motionless on the ground. It's still breathing… and she's afraid that if she does as much as move an inch, pain will follow.

The ghost is nearly impossible to see. It's so transparent… she can see the outline shape… and how a very light shade of pink highlights the entire body. Pink cracks hang in the air, perhaps as part of its body… it looks like a creature of some kind.

But what stands out is how the shape appears to have a thin layer of frost coating it. The cracks she sees have a thicker layer of ice.

Ice crystals seem to have fallen around the figure. Was it frozen…? No. It would be very damp of that was the case.

A strange echoing chiming rattle shakes through the air for a second.

From the other side of the figure, Will is on his knees, just as observant. He is more daring, slowly stretching a hand towards the ghost. His fingers are an inch away from touching it. After a moment of hesitation, he gives it a light tap and quickly draws his hand back the second it didn't go through.

It's solid.

Something flips open, revealing a pair black floating holes, with a single red ring in each one…

No. Those are eyes.

Those are big eyes. At the very head of the figure. A long neck is followed, then a large body…

Huge thick legs lay on the floor. The shorter and skinner arms lower as the claws seem to stretch. On its insanely circular shoulders looks like opened blinds merging from there. As the child gasps and scoots away, the gigantic figure slowly rises from the ground. The blind-like wings spread further, making the ghost appear even more intimidating. The intruder towers over ten feet in height.

Mia can't speak. She's too scared to try. The red eyes seem to judge her, and she begins to hear a strange sound… whispers. Deep whispers that seem to grow louder until it turns into a voice.

_**'... Insight…'**_

Mia whimpers. Is it… talking to her?

_**'The Insight… find it…'**_

The Insight? What is that supposed to be?

The beast snarls as it lowers its head. It seems angry… really angry...

This has to be some sort of nightmare.

"DADDY!"

She can't look at it for another second. She's terrified. She wants it to go away. Her cry for help is desperate, and he brother adds his own, calling for the father in the same manner.

The door finally swings open, but it hits an invisible wall, making it impossible to open further. "What the h-"

The ghost throws its head back, opening its mouth and unleashing a sound that is unmistakably a roar. One that sounds like it's forcing all the air from its lungs, tearing it through its throat. It drags on for several seconds, followed by a low and echoing ring, as if a pitch is heard underwater.

Something glows within the round circular shoulders, revealing itself as a massive pink sphere for each side. The floating cracks from before turns out to be coming from one of the spheres that are clearly damaged.

The glow becomes intense within seconds.

"No! N-no!" Mia gasps. "Daddy! DADDY!"

"DADDYYYYY!" Will extends a hand, but their father is too far. They can't see him, but they can hear him.

To their horror, the figure glares at the door, and it slams shut with the same invisible force.

A solid and darker pink line is drawn as a V around and under the ghosts neck. Three separate lines under its stomach and along its tail merges to a single piece towards the tip. The inside has traveling small pink bubbles, flowing like a hose. It's power must be growing.

The blades of its wings stretch and shut together as massive wings. The beast throws its head around as the floating furniture seems to rise even higher. The glow is too much. The children are forced to shut their eyes. The air around them shifts until it's as strong as a storm, sending everything flying in a spiral. Mia shrieks as she feels herself being caught and lifted from the ground. Her brother is just within reach, and she deosestly tries to grab his hands.

They find each other and pull each other close, screaming in absolute terror. The sound of wind floods their ears, mixed with the alien roar that nearly beast their eardrums.

All Mia sees around her are the bubbles as her world seals away. It is all too much. Her vision is blurring. She falls flat.

…

Was it all a dream? Her eyes are heavy, struggling to stay open. She hears voices… so many… but she can't understand them at all...

_"What was that? Did anyone see that?"_

_"What's over there… there's a little girl! And a poor boy! They are out cold! What happened?!"_

_"They just fell from the trees? Did they? They aren't hurt, are they?!"_

A voice louder than the rest booms up. A woman. If only she can see who…

_"Excuse me, let me through! Let me through! I'll handle this!"_

Mia opens her eyes just slightly. She makes out a figure dropping down to her level. Soft and careful hands scoop her from the ground.

_"Can you talk to me? If you can… tell me the date… no. That might be too much for you to try to remember now. Tell me. What year is it? Do you know the year?"_

Mia hears the woman, but it's not what she is worried about. "My brother… where is my… twin brother…"

_"Do you… understand me?"_

The funny words don't help much. She feels her eyes starting to shut, but a light shake keeps her awake longer.

_"You speak another language…" _The woman pauses before asking; "Unovan. Do you speak Unovan? If you understand me… tell me the year."

"My brother…" Mia is glad to understand now. But her concerns...

"He's okay. We are checking on him. He's okay. I promise." Her grey eyes… they are filled with worry. "You don't have to tell me your name… just focus on the-"

"2006…" Mia mutters. "Right…? It's…"

"2006. You're right." She says. "You… had a long journey… didn't you?"

Journey? She can't grasp how. All she remembers is being dragged away by something… or someone…

She's tired. She… wants to go back to sleep…

Sleep…

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Fate and Destiny-**

"Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokémon eluded detection. The rumored red Gyarados failed to appear even fleetingly to the crest fallen team…"

The television had been left on all night. The news broadcast shows a sparkling large lake on the screen. Scientists walk by the lakeside, appearing discouraged. The scene changes to a news reporter who sits on a desk.

"That concludes our special report, ''Search for the Red Gyarados'! Now then, we have some wonderful news to announce. After four long years, our beloved Professor Rowan has finally landed on Sinnoh land last night. We had caught him on his way to Sandgem Town, and these are the words he had to share."

There is a large crowd talking all at once on the screen now. The person they try to speak with is hard to see, but his suit can be seen moving within the crowd. A wave of a hand silences them. The person speaks with a low and gruff voice;

"Pokémon are by our side, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." He holds up a briefcase which beings excitement. "I have returned with three new starter Pokémon for anyone who wishes to understand such close bonds. Always remember… these incredible creatures can open doors you thought could never be opened. I will be waiting."

The reporter is on screen again with a smile. "That was a comment left by Professor Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region. That concludes today's special update on the professor. Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel!"

It ends with a delightful jingle, and the program switches to advertisements. It doesn't display long as a white paw taps the corner of the television, which cuts it off.

Laying on a bed nearby… a tween girl is snug under her blankets. Her black curly hair is tied as a single puff ball. She seems very relaxed.

A soft brush tickles her nose. She is quick to brush it off, and she drops her hand, returning to her sleep.

There it goes again.

With a light groan, she wipes her nose again and turns away.

A meowing squeak invades her ears now, and now the soft pads touch her face several times. The meowing goes on.

After a few seconds, a girl's voice responds irritably in the regional language;

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Lifting herself to sit up, her eyes meet a pair of blue ones. "What is it, Glameow?"

"Mrrr?" The grey and slender feline points a single white paw towards a wall. It's insanely long tail is curled like a spring. The white puffy tip moves slightly, almost due to irritation.

What is she so annoyed about?

She's pointing at the calendar, in the English format…

May 2nd… 2011…

Wait…

WAIT.

_"SHOOT!"_ The language slips from her tongue in an instant. She never sprung out of bed so quick in her life. _"I'M LATE!" _

Putting on a simple t-shirt and jeans becomes a challenge to not fall flat on her butt. Due to her hair reaching her shoulders, she had to put in a little extra effort. Her sleeping clothes are carelessly tossed to the floor. She slips on socks and sneakers, and snatches her belt from the closet, racing out of the room.

Glameow watched this all go on quietly. With a light purr, she leaps off the bed and grabs an empty black bookbag with her mouth, dragging it along with her as she watches Mia nearly lose her balance on the way down the stairs. The girl had to cling on to the rail for dear life to save herself from a nasty tumble

Glameow simply sits and waits for Mia to pull herself together.

This is clearly normal.

Downstairs and in the living room, a woman with short, bobbed, and dark-blue hair sits on the couch. As soon as Mia reaches the bottom, she speaks. "It's bad enough I had to send Glameow to wake you, Mia. If you missed any Pokémon, I'm afraid there's not much I can do for you… unless you would want me to catch a Psyduck."

"What? No! I don't want a Psyduck! They are so dopey!" Mia quickly protests as she snatches a fruit from a nearby coffee table.

That's the _last _Pokémon Mia needs.

The woman chuckles at her response. "I'm kidding, dear."

Mia is a bit relieved to hear that. At the same time, she can't relax. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner if you knew I overslept?!"

Johanna only smiles. "If it makes you feel better, your brother ran a little late as well."

That's not normal for him. Didn't he set his alarm clock? On second thought, she thought she had hers set too. Or... did she forget to set it again...?

She doesn't get the chance to bring the question into the topic.

"Your brother raced out a few minutes ago. He'll try to stall the professor as much as possible for you."

Mia finally catches her breath. "Th… thank you, Johanna…"

"I don't need to remind you. But when the anniversary comes… be sure to run back here as soon as you can."

The anniversary...

Johanna had kept a good eye on Mia and Will since they one day arrived out of the sky… according to one of her friends. She is one of the few people who know that this world isn't theirs. Mia would consider herself proof that there are alternate universes out there. But the reason she was dragged out of her own is still a mystery.

Being too young to fend for herself, she was practically raised by the kind woman who taught her the basics of the world. It operates differently from her own. Trying to deal with her in the first year was a mess… since she only knew how to speak English. The woman who found her thankfully understood her. The world is strange in nearly everything, even what they call their languages.

She said how Mia sounds like she's a native Unovan speaker. So, instead of calling it English, people here would refer to as Unovan instead. As strange as it is… that is what they said she speaks. But Unovan isn't the only English language there is.

The language barrier was strong. Mia later learned how Johanna was stressing about bringing someone over from outside regions to help out… but in the end… she and her brother had to simply learn what things are all over again in a new language.

Johanna did made sure they never lost touch with their first language. Even after all this, there are still little answers of how the mess came to be. Mia and her brother can hardly remember what even happened. All they recall is how terrifying it was...

...and the very words they were told before they were pulled in.

The anniversary is the day she and Will arrived in a world that was supposed to be fiction. Once a year, the rift will open again, hidden in plain sight. Mia finds it very easy to find compared to those like Johanna. It might have something to do with her knowing what it is.

_Aaha-mwee?_

Hearing the meow, she turns and sees Glameow sitting on the bottom step with the bag. She takes it carefully, giving her thanks with a rub on the head.

Johanna goes on as she watches Mia reach the door. "Remember to ask the professor about The Insight. Also, Champion Cynthia is already doing as much research as she can about it… but she said he may know a thing or two."

Those words she kept hearing from that ghost… when she asked about it days after waking… Cynthia seemed somewhat clueless about it. But she got with the professor to find some clue about it. They think it has something to do with the reason she ended up here.

"You know how to get to Sandgem Town? It's a long walk."

"I've been there enough times to know." Mia opens the door. "I'll be okay. I'm not _that _clumsy."

"You do a really good job at convincing me." Johanna gives her a false praise. She shakes her head with a small smile. There's a hint of concern.

She's making _that _face.

That's not a look Mia wants to see.

She has to convince her to lighten up, somehow...

"Johanna, you _promised._ Remember? Please? I will do my best to be okay!" Maybe being desperate isn't the best idea, but Mia does not want to be kept for another day. She's delayed as is.

Johanna still has her doubts. She must be in her own thoughts. After a bit of silence...

"Mia." The woman calls her. "Remember. Avoid the tall grass. Wild Pokémon hide in there. If you have your own, you'll be okay. But you don't so…"

"I know." Mia sighs. There is no freedom being the small town she spent most of her time in. The residents made sure no kid wandered far.

"Once you become a trainer, going back won't be easy. You're dealing with creatures who could turn their back if you do the wrong thing." Johanna reminds her. "You'll come across a few people who might not be so fond of you."

Please, please... no more of that lecture. Mia is right at the door, and she is very close to bolting out. Is the woman stalling?

"I know." Mia sighs again. She was warned several times about how Pokémon are no cakewalk to train. While people and Pokémon are and to live in harmony, there are still many mysteries surrounding them. No one can even come close to them without gaining their trust first. They are very intelligent creatures.

Pokémon trainers go through the risk of getting hurt everyday. They keep the wild ones from wandering into town. And professors research them as much as they can.

And still. So many people are uneasy about them.

"I'll have Glameow go with you since there's so much grass along the way. I'm sure your brother made it alright thanks to Pichu. Oh, and if you run into Sierra, make sure you say hi to her for me." Johanna smiles towards the feline who jogs towards the tween quickly.

The mentioning of that name sparks more excitement within the tween. "Oh, yeah! I'll do that!"

She hasn't seen her in a while. The thought of seeing her again, a part of her hopes she doesn't end up with a few bruises again.

She prays her brother doesn't get it worse.

Sierra is a friend Mia made not long after she arrived here. They seem to have bonded quickly, and over time… it made sense on why. They have a lot in common. Big and small things.

The only way she'll find her is by traveling now.

But traveling with Glameow alone? It's somewhat new to Mia, since she's so used to having Johanna at her side. But in this world, it seems once a child is ready to have their own Pokémon, they are alright on their own… which is the most puzzling thing for Mia so far. The last time she checked, a kid wandering alone leads to the parent or guardian in a lot of trouble.

"What are you standing there for? Aren't you supposed to be in a hurry?"

"Oh!" Mia opens the door and races out quickly.

Johanna chuckles small before throwing a hand forward. "Glameow! Spotlight!"

Glameow squeaks in response before springing out the house, following Mia in her rush. The feline keeps up to her pace easily.

Neither of them noticed Johanna's warm smile shrinking to a small frown.

...

Twinleaf Town. _"Fresh and Free. A small town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It feels like a place where adventures start."_

It's how the residents describe the tiny town. It's surrounded by several trees, and during the colder months, it rarely snows. But when it does, snow doesn't stick very long. So, people would wake up to the sight of light patches of it decorating the ground.

At the one way entrance and exit leads to what is labeled as Route 201. The only road from Twinleaf to reach Sandgem Town. Taking the Eastern path leads to where the grass grows wild. Going west, and it leads to a famous tour spot many enjoy visiting. It's possibly the quietest place in the entire region of Sinnoh.

While she always hung around the safest part of Route 201, she never could find the lake. She has never been there before. Whenever she asked, Johanna tells her that the physics might be too much for her and her brother to handle. What physics? Will they float there or something?

Well… that's not the concern now. Not until she gets a Pokémon at least.

The route is very relaxing, and easy to navigate. The dirt road is all that needs to be followed, but unfortunately, the grass grew out of control over several paths in the last few years. Since its outside of town, cutting it down is prohibited. The Pokémon Rangers made it very clear.

Mia picks up her pace, and she finds herself running. She is already far behind. If she missed her opportunity to get one of the three rare Pokémon, she'll be disappointed.

All of this preparation would have been for nothing for another year.

Glameow's cry snaps her from her thoughts immediately. Mia sees that not only did she just stepped into the tall grass, there is a one foot bird lunging right at her. Just before it could reach her face, Glameow attacks with a harsh swipe of her claws, stripping black and white feathers from its body.

Mia is speechless. She hardly got far enough, and already she was an inch away from getting hurt. Johanna would have lost her head if she saw that.

Glameow stands proudly over the unconscious bird. She knocked it out with a single attack.

With closer inspection, it's plump one. It's around a foot tall, with black feathers around its head and fluffed chest and wings. Its belly is grey, but white at the center. The tail fathers are colored in a black and white pattern. Light brown talons are stretched out along with its beak. It has a cute white face…

It doesn't appear to be bleeding, which is so bizarre.

"Oh… thanks." Mia realizes just how careless she was. It's time to move on, and while being a bit more aware of her surroundings. The grass is tall enough to reach her waist, so it hides the smaller Pokémon very well.

"Why must you be so careless about where you are going? What was the rush?"

Clearly, Glameow wasn't the only one who saw the recklessness. Mia looks ahead, seeing a well-dressed and fairly old man walking down the dirt path. His hair is white, growing over his head and down towards the neck. His thick and fluffy eyebrows and mustache are the same color.

Following him a dark-blue haired boy close behind him, carrying a rather large suitcase that keeps rubbing against his dark-blue jacket. He adjusts his red cap with a sigh. He looks tired, since he's already carrying a white and round bookbag on his back.

Glameow mews a greeting as she walks past the old man and towards the boy for a few rubs.

Mia recognizes the old man. She only saw him a few times growing up since she could never leave Twinleaf Town, but he always checked on her when he has a chance. He's the region's professor, who she was supposed to meet with. While she would run up to him, seeing the boy with him pleases her even more.

"Lucas! It's been forever!"

"Mia." Lucas smiles. "Nice to see that you're not in the house stuck with mom as usual. Then again, today is your day, isn't it? I spoke to your brother earlier. He was very sure to save you a Pokémon."

"You saw him?" Mia is relieved. He made it, thankfully.

"Yep. He and Richard are heading out to Route 202 already. Maybe you can catch up to him in the city. He's probably eager to see if my sister stopped by or not. We are both busy people, so I know you two try to catch up."

"Dawn is in Jubilife?!" There's too much going on already. Mia can't grasp it all at once.

The older man speaks up, reminding everyone that he is present. "She _might _be there. But just like Lucas here, she has a lot to do. So staying in once place is unlikely. She might be on her way to Hearthome City."

"Professor?" Lucas looks at him in question.

"Your brother told me you were running late." The man says. "You don't have too much to fret over. Follow me. The wild Pokémon here are too timid to attack a group of people, so you'll be fine."

**\- 0000 -**

Arriving in the town… it's better than she remembers.

Right near the very entrance, a large and long building is unmistakably the professor's lab. Mia and her brother had seen times before, but they never stepped foot inside. Not until now.

Lucas opens the door, and the inside looks massive. Light blue tiles decorate the lab floor. Near the door at each side are probably generators, but it's not easy to make out. Lab assistants are busy, walking past and greeting the professor.

Several shelves are packed with books. A single computer sits at the very back, most likely reserved for the professor to use. A small room next to it is possibly a lounge. It holds a fridge and a small sink. It's a wonder on how often the professor leaves his lab.

"This place is huge..." Mia is in awe. At the same time, she's afraid of getting too close to any equipment.

The professor heads towards a long table and turns to face the tiny group. "It's been a while, Mia. I was expecting you. It's good to know you made it."

Mia isn't sure how to take that.

"I'm sure you heard this a few times before but…" he spreads open his arms. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

He could be teasing her. Then again… he isn't the type to bother with playful behavior.

Lucas gives the professor a strange look. He is clearly confused on why the elder suddenly said what he did.

"As you already know, I am Professor Rowan. But many refer to me as The Pokémon Professor." The man carries on his introduction. He steps aside as he points his hand towards the table. "What I have here is a Pokéball."

The table seems to split from the very center. Rising from the surface is a large cylinder metal device. The top of that opens, revealing a single baseball-sized sphere. The top half is red, and the bottom half is white. A black ring travels around the middle, and a single silver button is dead center of it. It is the famous Pokéball that is the very symbol of Pokémon itself.

It doesn't take long to see that it is the only one among the three that is supposed to be there. Two empty spaces confirm just how late Mia is. Who was she left with?

Oh no.

_Who _was she left with? She already feels her heart thundering.

Please...

She had her eyes set on The Pinguin Pokémon known as Piplup. A light blue body. Darker blue head and back… a white face… the moment she saw a picture of it, she knew that was what she wanted. Even Dawn possess one, and he is absolutely _adorable._

Then there's The Chimp Pokémon, Chimchar. A little orange chimp with a single flame lit as a stubby tail. It's cute as well, but Mia isn't sure how well she can handle a creature who uses fire in battle.

And finally, The Tiny Leaf Pokémon, Turtwig. A green-bodied snapping turtle with a brown shell made of dirt. It's lower jaw and feet are a hard yellow. A single twig grows from its head… it's also cute in Mia's eyes but… a snapping turtle…

She doesn't want to lose any fingers. Piplup seems to he the safest choice. Even Johanna suggested that since it is the safest for new trainers to handle. Especially for someone who… isn't familiar with the world's culture.

Lucas makes his move, gently removing the single Pokéball and setting it in Mia's hands. It's not the first time Mia held a Pokéball. Johanna had allowed her to touch Glameow's occasionally, but the feline is always out. This is the very first time she held one with a Pokémon inside. Trying to look through it is impossible. She can't see what it could be.

"Press the button, if you please." The professor breaks her from her thoughts. He is very patient, watching her carefully.

Glameow steps back a bit, now curious.

"Okay…" How does Johanna summon her Pokémon? She always tossed the ball and shouts "spotlight!", but that is her thing, isn't it? Would mimicking that be silly?

Just press the button.

A single press pops the Pokéball open like a lid. A burst of white light grows to a shape, and it hits the ground. The second the light fades away, standing on the floor isn't what she wanted.

Its beak opens wide as it crackles and chirps, letting out a small cry.

Her heart sinks. For several seconds, she stares.

"A Turtwig?" Mia sighs in disappointment. This is the Pokémon she wanted the least. At the same time, why is she even surprised? Chimchar is the most popular picked out of the three. Second is Piplup… so Turtwig is always left for last.

"You don't seem very pleased." The professor takes note.

"Sorry. I just… wanted a Piplup." She answers honestly. "What am I supposed to do with this? I read a ton of books about Piplup, I was prepared!"

The Turtwig glances at her, a bit annoyed by her attitude towards him.

"Well, you arrived rather late. You can only take what we have left." Rowan says. "You might just warm up to him. Even if you think it's not possible."

"Warm up, huh." She is fascinated by any type of creature, so she could try. She bends down a little for a better look at her… new partner. It doesn't seem to acknowledge her much.

Glameow takes a few steps towards him, but she is forced to jump back the second he snaps his jaws towards her. Instead of getting angry about it, she sits and licks her paw to clean her face.

"Hey! Don't bite!" Mia didn't like that. But the Turtwig didn't like her scolding either. He jumps at her and snaps at her ankle, which she moves quickly. "Stop it...!"

"You must be careful around this Pokemon. he will bite." The professor explained as he presses a single button. The cylinder begins to shrink away.

She pretty much figured that out now. Though… what he said does worry her a bit. Mia still can't grasp the logic on why children are even allowed to raise creatures that are powerful enough to destroy cities… well, that's what they say about Gyarados.

How is Rowan so casual about this? He witnessed what the Turtwig try to do, but he didn't try to seperate them at all. That wasn't... very safe.

"Professor…" Mia begins. "I don't want to sound crazy… but why is it okay for kids to have Pokémon? They are dangerous and… it's kinda strange how people can become a trainer as young as 10…"

"Well, that is a good question, coming from you." Professor Rowan responds with a nod. "The answer to that is, you are more likely to die from a sword or dagger than from a Pokémon."

"Really…?" Mia just stares.

"Yes. Pokémon rarely attack humans. When they do, cases of them dying are even more rare. Now, give a person a weapon, and they'll be able to take a life very quickly. Only a few people carry them but… they - like the rest of us - would rather settle things through Pokémon battles."

The way this world works never ceases to amaze her.

"Lucas." The professor calls.

The tween is quick to set the suitcase down on the table. He opens it with a few snaps, and inside appears to be what Mia nearly mistook as a handheld console she has at home. But seeing the dial sticking out at the left side tells her it's not even close.

Next to it are five Pokéballs that are three times smaller than the one she just used. She assumes that since they are empty, they have no reason to be big.

"The foldable device there here is called a Pokédex." The professor picks it up and opens it carefully. It has two screens, one for each half. He using a single finger to turn it on from the left side.

_Blrr!_

The strange beep catches Mia's attention.

"The top screen holds the information. The bottom screen…"

He slips out a stylus from being stored inside, and he slides it across the bottom screen, causing the blank list below to move along with the stroke.

_Blum-blum-blum-bulm… _The sound goes on as the blank list seems endless. The numbers on the side keep climbing. 20. 40… how many Pokémon are there?

"It is a touchscreen. You don't always have to use it since the dial here navigates the device just as effectively. But the bottom screen makes the progress much quicker."

Mia looks over his shoulder. While the top screen seems empty, the bottom is filled with interesting options.

"Thanks to my assistant here, he was able to gather just enough information about the Pokémon that inhabit the Sinnoh region." Professor Rowan says. "This device will identify and give you information about any monster you encounter. It is something every trainer needs. Of course, capturing a Pokémon will automatically add more data. Possibly add more than I thought I will need. The top screen will tell you how many Pokémon you met and obtained."

"Um… Professor?" Lucas calls him.

"Ah. There I go again. I'll get straight to the point." Rowan says. He taps the search option, and the led light at the top of the device's hinge glows blue. A scanner is unleashed, and a grid scans the Turtwig immediately. Its name immediately appears on slot number 001.

Wait. It reads its name, in English… Unovan.

The entire screen is set to Unovan!

The professor nods. "I adjusted the settings for you. If you wish to change it back to default settings, it's fine. But Johanna requested I would do this for you." He taps the name quickly.

_Blrr!_

A sprite image of the Pokémon appears on the top left side of screen. Name, number, and classification is on the top right. Information on its height and weight is right below It. It seems to record everything, or bring up whatever was already recorded.

Text appears below the image. The information. The device begins to talk, which catches Mia off-guard.

_(Sinnoh Number 001._

_**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Grass. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.)_

"It's… a lot easier, actually. Thank you." Mia bows.

"You are very welcome." The professor says. "Just be aware that device can only inform you of Pokémon native to Sinnoh. While others may be identified, you'll only earn the name and nothing more. Perhaps later on I'll have the latest patch in. Until then, the Pokédex will inform you about anything else. All you have to do is encounter them, and it will automatically inform you." The professor hands her the device. Afterwards, he walks over to his desk, picking out a book. Flipping through a few pages, he finds one and shows it to Mia.

The three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh.

"Go on. Scan the pages."

How does it scan? Mia holds the device towards the book, and she lightly taps "Check Pokémon." The devices scans the pages, which seems to give her answer.

Chimchar's name appears spaces below Turtwig on the list.

_(Sinnoh Number 004. _

_**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Fire. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, its extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.)_

Piplup appears spaces below Chimchar now.

_(Sinnoh Number 007._

_**Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Water. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.)_

"You already have the hang of it. That's good." Professor Rowan says. He stuffs a hand inside his jacket pocket, and he pulls out a belt chain. He clips one end to the hinge of the Pokédex. "Clip this to your belt loop, and you won't lose it."

Mia just watches him as he pulls out another item from the briefcase. It looks like a belt except… it has strange magnetic clips? Is that it? She is very confused.

"And this belt here is customized to carry up to six Pokéballs at a time. If you catch a Pokémon, and you are already maxed out, the Pokéball will be sent to the PC instead."

"PC?"

"You'll see when you visit a Pokémon Center." The professor pulls out another item from the briefcase. "Finally, your gym case."

Mia is given a brown hand-sized case. On the front, the top left reads "Gym Leaders". Four squares decorate the front in a neat row, and there are two, leaving the total to be eight. Each square has a face of a person with a colored background.

There is a long red-haired and eyed man with black glasses. He wears a red hard hat with a headlight. There is a light brown background...

A short brown-haired and eyed woman, with a green background…

A pink-haired and eyed girl with a white patch across her nose. A faded orange background is behind her.

A man with thick white eyebrows growing over to the side of his head… and an upside down Y blue mask… there is a dark blue background…

A purple-eyed woman is there. Her purple hair is tied in four separate oval-shaped buns. A lavender background is there.

Then there's a man with burgundy short hair, a beard, and a silver background.

A brown-eyed girl with black hair tied into two separate braids is there with a white background.

And finally, a blue-eyed man with short yellow hair and a yellow background. Out of everyone, he's the only one not smiling.

"Oh… um… thanks…" Mia looks at the man again. "This is a lot of stuff. I was told I would be given a few things."

"Well, this is merely a starter kit. Everything else that comes after will be little things." Professor Rowan explains. "It's everything you need to become a trainer. Hopefully as planned, you becoming a trainer will help you. You can't very well travel through Sinnoh without Pokémon to protect you, since the grass continues to grow out of control."

Mia has looked forward to this day, but she can't help but wonder if she's only becoming a trainer just to fulfill some strange demand that brought her here. She's already two years late.

It's not the only thing bothering her.

"Don't some people dislike trainers?"

"Well, it is true several people dislike trainers, but it's mainly due to misunderstanding. Criminals had used Pokémon in the wrong ways. Since there has been an outbreak, people question a trainer's motives. But it's been proven time to time that Pokémon enjoy battle. They know their limits. They stop battling once their opponent is unconscious. Death is extremely rare to hear in a battle. Hunting on the other hand, well, there is a food chain."

The death part isn't what she's worried about.

"Starting off won't be so easy. You'll have to earn some of your Pokémon trust." Professor Rowan looks at the Turtwig, who yawns wide out of boredom. "He won't get along with you at first. The best thing to do is find your way of training him."

"It may sound hard… but Pokémon are intelligent creatures." Lucas reminds Mia. "They can read you very easily. Within a few hours, I'm sure your Turtwig will see you as someone worthy of being around."

"I hope so." Mia doesn't even smile at this. How long until the Turtwig tries to bite her again? Now that she has the privilege of training a Pokémon… she is starting to have second thoughts. But, she can't bail out now. This was planned for a long time, and it's finally in motion.

"Moving on…" The professor pulls out a blue hard-cover book. However, as soon as he opens it, it reveals to have two screens. The very map of Sinnoh is displayed at the top. At the bottom, the professor glances at the information. "Your first assignment is to head through Route 202 to reach Jubilife City. Go to The Trainers' School there and learn as much as you can during the week."

"The week?!" Mia gasps. "You mean I can't do anything the entire week?!"

She _just _left Twinleaf Town, and she won't be coming back this time. Waiting around somewhere else was not what she was told would happen!

She doesn't want anymore delays!

And... it has to be in Jubilife out of all places! Why a week...? She just wants to avoid one person who just so happens to call the city home.

The chances of running into _him _just skyrocketed.

The professor was expecting this. "Your Trainer's Card will not be handed to you until you've completed your task. Without the card, you cannot partake in anything involving being a trainer. The school will prepare you… and the Turtwig will soon recognize who his master is."

All this information thrown at her at once… she will need a notebook to write it all down. But, the professor won't leave her clueless. He'll probably stay on top of her during the first week, or maybe the school will. She gives him a quiet response, staring at him. "Okay… got it."

"I know you feel a bit overwhelmed. I'll assure you it will all come together in no time." The professor turns to Lucas, who is closing the briefcase and clicking it back shut. "Lucas?"

The boy turns his head around quickly, alert and ready. "Yes, sir?"

"Head outside. I need you to give Mia a quick tour before you finish your errands. It doesn't have to be flashy."

"Of course! I'll be right out!" Lucas quickly rushes out the lab.

"He's always so busy, huh?" Mia watches the door shut behind him. She doesn't get to talk to Lucas much, and this is the very reason.

"Well, when you want to achieve something, you have to put in the effort to earn it. Becoming a Pokémon Professor is no easy task." Rowan says. "I'll be here if you have any questions after the tour. It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes."

Mia nods, and she quickly walks for the door. Several steps in, and she stops, realizing that she's leaving her Turtwig behind. She turns around and looks at him. "Aren't you coming?"

The Turtwig doesn't respond. He lies down now, appearing sleepy. Glameow approaches him carefully, and she bats his head with a single paw. The Turtwig jumps to his feet and turns around, ramming his head against the feline, but she doesn't budge.

She knocks him down with a paw swipe, and she growls lightly, tilting her head towards Mia.

The message is sent. Turtwig stands back up, and he steps away from Glameow before she could swipe him again. He seems reluctant, but he walks over to Mia at last. Glameow follows close behind, walking with grace now, as if nothing happened.

The professor chuckles at this, and he turns back to his table. "She did well sending the Glameow with you."

Mia is glad Glameow gave her a hand. The Pokémon had always looked after her since she was small. She just hopes she doesn't have to rely on her anymore.

"He's out there waiting for you." The professor's voice snaps Mia from her thoughts.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Mia quickly resumes her walking. She got sidetracked again. As soon as her hand lands on the knob, she remembers what Johanna said, and she turns around. "Wait. Before I forget. Do you know anything about the uh… insight thingy yet?"

The professor pauses, and he answers. "Head outside with Lucas. He'll tell you the basics. Meet with me back in here… and I'll tell you what I know."

Okay. So the tour with Lucas is clearly a priority right now. Mia doesn't argue. She nods quickly and opens the door, holding it for the two Pokémon to leave first, and she follows. She carefully shuts the door behind her. She looks around for Lucas, but her eyes meet with a wavy blond-haired tween, who is already approaching her from meaning against a tree.

She was mentally prepared to see him at Jubilife... not here. Not now.

She silently begs that he won't approach her.

Unplugging the earbuds from his ears, the faded sound of dubstep is heard. How he doesn't go deaf is a mystery. Held in his hand is a slim music player of some kind. He fingers glide down the screen, and the noise stops abruptly. His attention is on her now, and Mia deeply wishes he had ignored her.

This is the last person she wanted to see. She takes a step back without a word, almost holding her breath as he gazes at her with his blue eyes. His hands are stuffed in his pocket, but a single Pokéball dangles from his belt. Another unpleasant sight. He speaks up, somewhat annoyed by the way his tone sounds. "Johanna finally decided to let you go? Did your crying finally annoy her enough?"

Mia doesn't respond, already feeling herself shrink. Her eyes fall on the red highlights of his hair, which makes him appear more intimidating than he already is.

He huffs small, turning his attention to the Turtwig who just stares at him. "What's that you got there? The worst starter Pokémon of Sinnoh? It suits you pretty good. It's a joke compared to everyone else."

A low growl from Glameow grabs his attention. The feline Pokémon is having none of it. She takes a step forward as a warning.

"Oh, shut up." The boy glares at her. "What are you going to do?"

"Marlen, leave them alone." The voice of Lucas is relieving for Mia to hear. He stands by her side now, crossing his arms. "Don't you have something better to do?

Marlen isn't pleased by his presence at the slightest. "I was just about to check and make sure her Pokémon can fight. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"How about I check and make sure _your_ Pokémon are okay?" Lucas offers as he reaches for his waist. His belt is full with six Pokéballs, and his hand rests on one.

Marlen notices the gesture, and he sighs and begins to walk off. "I'm not wasting my time with you. Just don't do anything stupid when you visit my city."

They watch him go until he heads up the Northern path to the next route. Once he is out of sight, Lucas lowers his hand.

Mia is glad he was close by. At the same time, she feels terrible knowing Lucas had to stand up for her. "Thanks, Lucas. But… you didn't really-"

"It's fine. I didn't like the way he came to you. He just won't leave you alone. I don't get why." Lucas frowns. "Look. I'm always here when you need me. Since you hung around mom for so long, your kinda like a sister. I have to look after you. But now you have your own Pokémon. You're stronger now. That makes me happy. I'm sure Will would have done worse though, and he doesn't need a Pokémon."

Mia doesn't even laugh. He probably would try to start a fight with him. She can't disagree.

But, she knows hates knowing Will wouldn't win. Marlen doesn't just talk big, he has the skills to back it up. He is yet to be a strong Trainer, but Mia worries he'll get there in no time. If he becomes as good as a Trainer as he can fight...

Mia has begged Johanna to let Will take boxing classes. She declined every time, saying such a thing should never be used for revenge or anything reckless.

Mia hates how weak Marlen makes them feel.

Her mood doesn't go unnoticed by Lucas. He decides to keep moving.

"Come on. I want to show you the two most important places you'll be depended on from here on out." Lucas takes her arm and guides her along.

Hopefully Mia won't need so much hand-holding after this.

**\- 0000 -**

Black shoes slam on the dirt path as the owner sprint their way through. They stop moving for a second, whipping their head around to get an idea on where they are. After a while, the voice speaks, holding the tone of a disappointed early teen boy.

"Bummer. How to get to Oreburgh again? Aah… why is Sinnoh built so strange?" They reach for their back pocket and pull out a paper map. Yellow eyes study it, constantly moving. They turn the map sideways, then upside down. "This is why I need the electronic one. I'm lost…"

_Errrreeeeeeee!_

The boy ducks his head in time to avoid large talons from snatching his shoulders. It snags a potion of his hair instead. He grunts as the claws comb through, only managing to take a few purple strains. He nearly loses his footing, and his brown leather bag slips from his back, but he catches it quickly. "It cut one of the straps?"

Looking towards the sky, the grey-feathered predatory bird soars back down with its talons extended. It's white belly is the only thing standing out best in the darkness. He ducks again, and he glances back. His eyes widen as he purposely falls to the ground while hugging the bag. He rolls over, and a trail of flames fly over him. He is on his knees and quickly, but carefully, unclips and unfolds the top open from the bag.

Inside sits a 1-foot cylinder glass-like container. It seems unharmed despite all the thrashing he did.

"Good. You're still okay… but they are really on my tail today. I understand why… but hey. They led me to you, you know?" He closes the bag back and hugs it firmly as he begins to run again. The bird is coming his way, and he hears a distant roar. "This is getting rather annoying…"

He stops running all together, and he turns around as he reaches for a black-top Pokéball from his belt.

"I won't be so merciful today. I need a break from this madness."

Gripping it with both hands, he pulls both arms to one side. Taking a heavy step forward, he throws the capsule in a baseball-pitch fashion. It pops open, and a heavy pool of light is unleashed before separating as a shockwave.

_RRRRRH-RRRRRR!_

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 2!**


	2. Lessons, lessons, lessons

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: These chapters do get longer. So, I broke them apart into sections to make it easier to read and pick back up. **_**If you ever feel the need to take a break, you can stop reading when you read a symbol that looks like this:**_

**\- 0000 -**

**And...**

* * *

**Just a refresher. Refer to this when needed:**

Language guide:

Kantonian - Japanese

Johtonian - Japanese

Hoennian - Japanese

Sinnohan -Japanese

Unovan - American English

Kalosian - French

Alolan - Hawiian

Galarian - British English

*Anything spoken non-japanese will be written in _italics_.

*The first four regions are accented in their own way. If possible.

*If you are reading this after gen 8, if the series made it past gen 8, the list who be updated in that series.

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

_"Foreign language"_

_Signs_

_'Thoughts'_

_(Pokédex)_

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

**\- Chapter 2: Lessons, lessons, lessons -**

Right next to the professor's lab, across a white fence, is a large building that cannot be missed even if someone tried. It's nearly half the size of the lab, but the red-orange roof makes it stand out. It's built with a smooth grey material, and the door is made of glass. A stone grounded sign reads a cheerful message:

_Heal your Pokémon!_

_Pokémon Center._

Is this the PC the professor was referring to? Mia knows her answers will come soon, so she turns to the tween who begins to explain.

"The building with the red roof is the Pokémon Center. It should be the first thing you visit every time you visit a new town or city. The nurses inside will tend to any injuries your Pokémon have, minor or critical. From battle or not."

"So… it's a Pokémon hospital." Mia notes.

"Yep. That's it." Lucas walks forward, and the glass door slides open automatically. He steps inside, and Mia follows with the two Pokémon close by.

It's very spacious inside, which surprises Mia a bit. The floor tiles are a warm orange. At the very center of the floor is a Pokéball symbol.

Blue and yellow sitting mats are lined against the wall for people to rest on. To the left is an escalator with red rails leading up… and there is another at the right side of the room leading down. Straight ahead, there is a red counter.

A pink-haired nurse with pigtails stand at the counter. Above her head is a large flat screen. At her right is a strange rectangular machine with six round slots arranged in two separate rows. At her left is a huge, oval-shaped pink creature. It has three antennaes on both sides of its head. An egg sits inside its darker pink pouch.

"What is that?" Mia asks Lucas.

Lucas shakes his head. "Don't ask me. Ask the Pokédex. You'll be using it a lot."

She doesn't disagree. Mia decides to try it out. "Pokédex… um… who's that Pokémon?"

_Blirr! Blirr!_ It beeps and blinks in response before speaking;

_(Sinnoh Number 097._

_**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Happiny.**_

_It's typing is: Normal. A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.)_

"Oh… that's cool." Mia turns to Lucas, watching him walk to the counter. She follows him carefully. "So it helps her out, huh?"

"It is a great assistant." Lucas smiles. He stands in front of the counter now, and the nurse smiles at him. "Hello, Nurse Joy."

"Hello, Lucas! What brings you here today?" The nurse sounds warm and welcoming. Her Chansey seems happy to see Lucas. "Giving another tour, are you?"

"Yep. You know how it goes." Lucas turns to Mia, and he unclips a Pokéball from his belt. "Do you mind showing her a demonstration on how you heal Pokémon?"

Glameow pauses from her grooming. Her eyes shift towards Lucas, as if she's challenging him to try to use her as part of it.

"My pleasure." Nurse joy smiles. "So as always, welcome to the Pokémon Center! We will heal your Pokémon to full health! So, would you like to heal your Pokémon?"

"Of course." Lucas hands her the Pokéball. That's when Glameow resumes its grooming.

"Wait just a few seconds, please." The nurse carefully turns to the machine, and she sets the capsule on the top left slot. She flips a switch, and a light shines from below the Pokéball.

On the screen above her, it reveals a pink bipedal Pokémon with long pointed ears that are tipped black. It has a pair of darker colored three-pointed wings. It's face is small but welcoming. It seems to be resting, and a light surrounds it before fading.

_Bum, bum, bum-bum-ba!_

The jingle caught Mia off guard.

The screen shuts off, and the nurse carefully cradles the Pokéball from the machine and hands it back to Lucas. "Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon has been healed to full health. We hope to see you again!"

"What?" Mia looks at her, not a bit nervous. She hopes? Why would she want to do that again? It's like she wants her Pokémon to get hurt.

"Easy, Mia." Lucas laughs at her expression. "What she means is that she hopes to see you taking good care of your Pokémon. This building is a must after a harsh battle. Trust me. You'll be coming here a lot, especially at the start of your journey."

"Oh… right…" Maybe she was overthinking it. She looks at the nurse again, who waves with a chuckle. Mia awkwardly waves back before realizing Lucas is moving on without her. "Wait!"

"Not going far." Lucas walks to the end of the counter, and he stands in front of a tall blue and round device. It's skinny at the bottom before rounding more towards the middle. The top is an oval with a screen… is that a computer? "This is the PC you'll be seeing a lot. You can store Pokémon in this device."

Wait. So this is the PC the professor was talking about?

Lucas taps the screen once. The device beeps to life, and the screen shines a light blue. A second later, a message is on the screen;

_Which PC should be accessed?_

Now there is a list; Someone's PC… Lucas' PC, Call PC, Switch Off...

Lucas taps the first option on the screen. The middle of the computer it opens up, revealing a slot inside.

_The Pokémon Storage System was accessed._

Now there is another list; Deposit Pokémon, Withdraw Pokémon, Move Pokémon, Move Items, Compare Pokémon…

… See Ya?

What?

"I won't show you everything. This is something you'll get used to on your own. But I'll show you the first option." Lucas says as he taps the first option. He sets the Pokéball in the open slot.

The screen changes again, revealing an image of the pink Pokémon on the center left. Name and number at the top. It's level… it has a level? It's listed as 58.

That's pretty high.

Seems to be a female…

At the right side is a list of Pokémon Lucas seems to carry. There are tiny images of them in two rows of threes. A white glove hand points at the pink Pokémon. As soon as Lucas taps it, another list….

Store, Summary, Mark, Release, Cancel…

He taps "Store." Now another image layers on the screen. A long orange horizontal rectangle… seven square slots… the middle is labeled "Box 1"

He chooses that. The hand snags the pink Pokémon image and the rest shift away, revealing a box full of more tiny images. The pink Pokémon is set next to the rest…

The Pokéball in the slot suddenly glows before fading from existence. Mia has to double check to make sure she isn't dreaming. It just teleported before her eyes, did it?

"Easy. It was transferred to the professor. He has a massive ranch at the back. We take care of the Pokémon there until a trainer needs them back."

"Oh… okay…" Mia can't grasp how technology could be advanced enough to teleport a living creature and having them arrive in one piece. "How many Pokémon can it hold?"

"There are 18 boxes so… about 540."

Mia gawks at this. How could anyone even have so many Pokémon? What were they thinking allowing someone to have that many in the first place? It sounds so unreal. "All from _one _person?! How does he keep up with that?!"

"A lot of workers and volunteers." Lucas answer. "It's actually a pretty fun job, unless you're dealing with a moody Pokémon…" His fingers hover over the options below the box.

It reads "Party Pokémon" and "Close". His "Party" was probably the six he had with him already…

He selects "Close", and the screen returns the the list from before. He closes that one out, returning to the first. He selects "Call PC". A keyboard appears, and he types a number sequence. "This is it here."

The PC hums seconds at a time. Before Mia could ask why, it stops, and the screen changes, revealing the face of Professor Rowan.

"Whoa!" Mia steps back. This seems to amuse Lucas.

"Ah, Lucas. You found me." The professor's joke is heard through the speaker… wherever it is. Mia can't find it.

Lucas nods. "Just wrapping up a tour, that's all."

"Hm! That's good. Since you are calling me, you must be done with the Pokémon Center basics." The professor's eyes shift over to Mia. "You can call me through here if you ever need me. Close or far, it doesn't matter. I'm willing to listen."

Mia can't help but wonder if she can call other people as well. "So… you're not the only person I can call, right?"

"Of course not. Anyone you wish to speak to will provide you with a card that has their number written down. Those like you who have a Pokédex will have theirs stored inside. You have your own number now. Don't give it to anyone foolish."

"I won't." Mia doubts she would, but she has to be extra careful now. The way he is looking at her means he's very serious about his warning.

"Well, I trust that you are learning. Be sure to return home once this is over. Let Johanna know that you'll be on your way." Rowan looks down before the screen shuts off.

"Well, you heard him. Mom is waiting." Lucas says. "Come on. Let's head for the Pokémart. We'll be inside briefly." He leads her out the door, and they are back on the dirt path.

Lucas walks further down the path. There is a large gap between the Pokémon Center and their next destination, Route 202. Mia knows she won't see it just yet, but she can't help but try to get a glance of it. She only went as far as Sandgem Town, so she always wondered what it's like to go beyond here.

"Mia. Pay attention." Lucas' voice is enough to snap her back to the lesson.

They reached the blue-roofed building… which is smaller than the Pokémon Center, but built the same way. The sign reads:

_All Your Item Needs Fulfilled!_

_Pokémon Mart._

Lucas carries on his explanation. "The building with the blue roof is a Pokémart. You can buy everything you need for your journey. But… since you are a rookie trainer, you won't be able to purchase much. Just start with the basics. Come on. Follow me."

The automatic door slides open and allows them inside. It's a fairly small market, lined with white and packed shelves. Freezers are lined against the wall. The floor tiles are diamond-shaped, outlined with white. It's set in a green and blue pattern.

A blue counter in front of them has a brown-haired clerk standing behind it. The clerk waves at Lucas, who returns it quickly.

"You do have money on you, right?" Lucas asks.

She didn't think of that. She doesn't have a single coin on her. She looks at Lucas with a blank stare, not knowing what to say. "Uh…"

"It's okay. Just let my mom know. I'm sure she'll start you off. You'll earn more money later on, anyway." Lucas isn't bothered. He turns and leaves the building, and Mia is close behind. His bookbag is swung in front of him, and he pulls out several small and purple spray bottles.

"What are those?" Mia realizes they are being offered to her. She takes them carefully. With closer inspection, the bottle isn't purple, the liquid is. It's nearly as thin as water, and it can be sprayed from the grey nozzle. Giving one a quick sniff, it smells like a mix of rubbing alcohol and… fruit? That's bizarre...

"They are potions. Use them to heal your Pokémon when they are having a rough time." Lucas says. "You can usually buy them but… I decided to hand you some of mine to give you a head start. They don't come cheap, you know?"

It's very kind of him to give her a handful. Now that Mia thinks about it, she thought she saw Johanna opening a cabinet that holds a few inside. Never has she ever used them, or maybe Mia never saw her use one yet...

"That's all the basics for you. Any questions?"

"Uh…" Mia pauses as she looks at her Turtwig, who nips at the ground now. She asks with uncertainty; "Are you sure this Pokémon will warm up to me?"

"Well… he tolerates you for now." Lucas answers. His expression shows a bit of concern, so it doesn't make Mia feel any better. "Give it a few days. He'll like you. Pokémon are like people in some ways. Some trust others easier. But it always takes time."

"Okay…" She hopes he's right. The turtle keeps giving her funny looks. It doesn't help that she already isn't so fond of him.

"And now, for one more step."

What other step could there be? He gave her all the basics. But, seeing him reach into his bookbag, maybe he's about to give her something else? She honestly feels like she has enough. The professor stuffed her with enough before. She doesn't need Lucas giving her a thousand more.

Surprisingly, he pulls out a digital camera instead, and he brings the back close to his right eye as he squints the other. "Smile."

This is unexpected. "We're taking a picture? Now?"

"Don't ask. Just do it."

A smile forms on Mia's face quickly. A second later, a flash from the camera makes her blink. Lucas takes a quick glance of the back of the camera before putting it away.

So that's it, huh?

"I should walk you home." Lucas offers as he begins to walk again. "Besides. It's been a while since I personally saw my mother. You would think since Twinleaf and Sandgem are neighbors, I'll always see her. But it's been so busy… and I'm sure my sister is dying to see her too…"

Mia nods slowly. She would try to turn it down since she has her own Pokémon now… but Turtwig isn't really working with her yet. Glameow is good enough but…

Well, Lucas wants to see Johanna. She can't deny him that. The professor just returned, and one would think Lucas could catch a break. It seems that wasn't the case.

Wait. The professor. She nearly forgot.

"Hold on." Mia quickly says, making him stop in his tracks. "I have to see the professor real quick."

Lucas appears a bit bothered by this. He asks a bit impatiently; "You couldn't speak to him while using the PC? You could have done that before when I had him on the line."

She _could _have, but Mia knows the professor wouldn't want her to discuss a rare subject in the open. Of course, she won't tell Lucas exactly why, but she has to give him a valid reason.

"He wanted me to speak to him personally."

Lucas just stares. "Since when does he-"

"I'll be right back!" She hurries away to the lab door, leaving Lucas a bit confused. She steps inside quickly, but she holds the door open to allow her Turtwig and the Glameow inside. She carefully closes it and heads towards the professor who is facing the long table. "I'm back as you wanted."

Professor Rowan slowly turns around. He glances at his scientists, and he waves them off. They get the message, because they head out the back door in no time. As soon as they are gone, he speaks.

"I see. The tour didn't take as long as I expected. That's good." He waits until she stands in front of him to continue. "So you asked about The Insight earlier. I've traveled quite far in hopes to get more answers, since they say it originated in the Kanto region… but I only managed to find little information. My colleague, Professor Oak, had never heard of it until I mentioned it."

"Oh… okay." Mia is a little disappointed. She was hoping she can learn something useful about it.

"The only thing I managed to learn was that it unfortunately, disappeared 3,000 years ago. It's why people think it doesn't exist, or they are just extraordinarily rare." The professor explains. "That's all I can give you for now. But trust me when I say that Cynthia and I are working hard to find more answers."

"...yeah." Mia looks at another direction. She doesn't want him to see how upset she is. She knows it's very difficult to find any clues about what "The Insight" is. But for some reason, that's what the ghost wants her to find. She wasn't brought here to play hero. It feels like an impossible scavenger hunt at this rate...

"Well… on the plus side… I'm sure you yourself will soon find answers now that you're no longer stuck in one place." The professor looks at the brighter side of things. He walks over to Mia and gently places a hand on her shoulder. He looks down at the Turtwig that nips near his feet now. He moves his foot back. "Your Turtwig there seems ready for his first battle. Why not train him in the tall grass when you have time?"

"Train him? He won't even listen to me." Mia frowns.

"Yes. But he's following you. That's a good first step. Don't lose faith. Remember. In order to bond with your Pokémon, you must understand them first. Do battle. As much as you can. Learn their style, and have them learn yours."

"I'll try."

"Don't try. That's your objective." The professor tells her. He does pause for a second, as if he remembered something. He turns back to the table and picks up the blue hard-case device He was using before. He hands it to her. "Here. Before you leave town, you'll make good use of this."

Mia carefully takes it, and she opens it. She moves her head back and squint her eyes at the bright light that shone from the top and bottom screen. The top screen has a digital display of the entire Sinnoh Region. The bottom… it has an orange magnifying glass icon. "What's this?"

"That is the town map." The professor says.

The name hardly makes sense to her. "But it is the map of the entire county."

"I don't name these things." Rowan says. "Back on topic, refer to that to get a glance of where you are… or where you need to go. See here…"

He taps the magnifying icon on the bottom screen. Information appears now;

_Sandgem Town. Town of sand._

_A sandy town that is located right next to a beach. It is redolent with the salty scent of the sea. _

_Prof. Rowan's lab is the town's landmark. He conducts his studies on Pokémon here._

"That's exactly where we are." He nods.

"That's cool…" Mia is impressed. "I guess it would be hard to get lost with an advanced map like this..."

"Hm. I don't know a lot of people who do. Hopefully you won't end up being the rare few."

Mia knows she has a bad short-term memory… but it's not _that _bad.

The professor presses a few buttons to guide the blinking square that was hovering over her current location. He leads it North. It hovers over what's labeled as 'Route 202' then stops at a large red square labeled as 'Jubilife City'.

"Jubilife City? Isn't that where my brother went?" Mia asks. If she has to go there, she won't like it too much. It is where Marlen lives, and she is in no mood to deal with him. However, at the same time… Dawn should be there too. It's a bit conflicting now.

"Right. It's not too far from here." The professor says. "Be careful on your way there. The next route is less tame than the one you just took."

Mia bows in thanks. "Thank you. You gave me a lot of stuff. I honestly don't know what to think…"

"It will all come in good use, Mia." Rowan assures her.

Mia gives him a small smile. She turns and begins to head out. Glameow immediately follows. Turtwig realizes he is being left behind, so he walks quickly to catch up.

As soon as she steps out, she takes in a deep breath and meets eyes with Lucas, who was waiting near the door the entire time. "Okay. Now I'm ready."

Lucas seems relieved to hear. "You are? Well, let's get going, then."

They turn and head back towards Route 201. However, the lab door swings open in a hurry.

"MIA!"

Lucas is startled silly.

Mia jumps at this, and she slowly turns around. She thought he was done with her! "Professor? What's wrong?"

The professor realizes there was really no need to shout. He probably assumed they would run off in a hurry. So, he clears his throat and explains. "I have something good here. You should take this as well." He pulls out a flat rectangular case from his jacket pocket, and he places it on her hands.

Inside appears to be some sort of silver disc. The label on the case reads "TM27". Mia had heard of TMs. She had seen Dawn use it before on a Pokémon… but the whole process is strange. All that has to be done is press it firmly on their head…

"That is a Technical Machine. That one contains the move Return." The professor explains. "Using a Technical Machine, or TM for short, teaches a move instantly to a Pokémon. Bear in mind, however, that a TM is single-use only. The move Return gains power the more friendly your Pokémon is with you. It's up to you, of course, if you want to use that TM or not. I'll send you off with the wish that your journey will be fun."

"Oh… thanks…"

The professor turns his focus to Lucas. "Lucas, take care of business and return here when you can."

Lucas nods his head once. "Of course, sir." He watches him head back inside, and he makes a comment. "Well, I'll be… The professor had TMs...? Next thing, he'll tell me he battled when he was young."

"Did he?" Mia is interested.

Instead of answering, Lucas begins to walk again. "Let's go."

**\- 0000 -**

As soon as Johanna opens the door, she welcomes Lucas inside with a laugh and open arms. She wears the best smile she had all week.

She doesn't sit around, since she is tending to the house. It's evident from the smell of food that fills the entire house. Johanna returns to her stove and works with the pots and pans of food there. Lucas and Mia sit at the four-person table across the kitchen counter.

"So, Lucas. Professor Rowan has you working your tail off still? I thought he would give you mercy since he left you in charge with the lab during the time he was gone." Johanna grabs a plate from inside a cabinet. She sets it down on the counter and scoops up a spoonful of noodles.

"Well, you know how he is." Lucas nods. "I think I might get a raise today if I'm lucky. I didn't think being an assistant would turn out to be a real job, but I'm glad I'm doing something I enjoy. Even if it's tiring."

"You and Dawn both found something passionate to do. That's what makes me happy, though I wish it were me instead!"

Lucas gives her a funny stare, which makes her laugh.

"I'm kidding. I would never wish that." Johanna chuckles. "And now Mia and Will are leaving the house. Well, Will left hours before… but once Mia is gone, I probably won't know what to do with myself!"

Mia didn't think of it until now. Johanna will be by herself. She would joke around about being excited that she can finally have a quiet house and won't have to clean as much, but she seems to see it happening before her eyes now. It can only be imagined on how that feels.

Johanna walks over to the table, setting a plate down in front of her son.

"Noodles and broccoli?" Lucas is a bit confused.

"A farewell meal for Mia. I figured she would want something that makes her feel a little closer to home." Johanna smiles.

"Thanks…" Mia smiles. She won't deny it. This food does lighten her mood. Once she is served her plate, she begins to eat.

"Maybe one day, you can cook us up a really nice feast. You and Will, I mean." Lucas smiles at the idea he just thought of. "Maybe during your travels, you'll find a ton of new recipes to learn and experiment with."

"Oh, wait. I can!" Mia grows a bit excited with the thought of it.

How did that not cross her mind before? She _could _learn a lot out there!

Cooking is possibly the best thing she has ever learned how to do. It's the one thing that always reminds her of home...

Her father loved cooking...

Just thinking about him... it's a reminder on why she has to do this. She can't stick around for too long. There is so much to do.

"You know, Mia..." Johanna begins. "... waiting an extra year bothered you, but we had to make sure. Today is finally the day. Looking after you was a task itself. She didn't know what to do, but someone had to prepare you."

The many times she was told that.

Johanna looks down at her ankle due to her Glameow rubbing against it. "Now you have a Pokémon of your own at last. Where is he? I thought I caught a glimpse of him."

Before Mia could answer, Glameow turned her head towards the door and meows softly.

"Oh." Johanna sees the Turtwig sitting there. "Well, I have something for you as well. Just a second…"

Mia watches Johanna rush back to the kitchen. The woman pulls out a handful of what Mia would describe as overgrown blueberries. She walks over to the Turtwig who steps away, appearing defense. "Ah-ah. Don't give me that look."

The Turtwig opens its jaws, but Johanna holds an open palm in front of it. She slowly lowers the hand that holds the berries to the ground, and she steps back carefully.

The Turtwig is confused by this. He looks at the offer, then back at Johanna. His attention is back to the berries again, and he eats them.

Mia can't believe it. She stares at the eating Pokémon. "Wait… how did you do that? He kept trying to bite me earlier!"

"He's not too familiar with people. You have to gain his trust, first." Johanna says. "I would usually give Pokémon poffins but… berries seem better in this case."

Lucas is impressed. "You always know what to do, mom."

Mia places her hand under her chin. She is yet to take a bite of her food, and now she might never. "You make it look so easy…"

Seeing her discouragement, Johanna gives Mia an idea. "You know what? Maybe one way to discipline your Turtwig is to give it's orders in ways no other trainer here would."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mia asks.

"Rookie trainers will struggle with their new partners at first. They will sometimes listen… but then they would listen to those who aren't their trainer. They don't exactly recognize you as their master yet. It's why criminals target rookies and successfully steal away their Pokémon so easily."

That is true. There were several cases of that happening. Some kid lost their own Glameow to some kind of thief.

"Most Pokémon don't understand human speech very well. But at the same time, they can read our body language and have a good idea on what we are saying. They are very intelligent creatures. If you communicate with Turtwig a lot… he'll become familiar with you. To be safe… why not give out his orders in Unovan? That way, no one else can order him around."

"That's actually… not a bad idea." Lucas agrees. "Say, Mia. Some people give nicknames to their Pokémon. Maybe if you give your Turtwig a name, you'll like him a little more."

"You think so?" That didn't cross her mind. Mia slowly stands, and she joins Johanna's side. "But I don't know what to name him."

"Hm…" Johanna studies the eating Turtwig, and it doesn't take her long to think of something. "What about… Razor Leaf?"

"What?" Lucas is confused. "Isn't that a Pokémon move?"

"Well, true… but it sounds pretty neat for a Pokémon like him. When it evolves, it might stick better than a silly name such as 'Twiggy'." Johanna points out.

"Razor Leaf?" Mia echoes the name. "Razorleaf… maybe. Yeah. I guess I'll call him that."

"That's a good start." Johanna walks back to the table.

Lucas excuses himself from the table. He heads to the kitchen. "What drinks do you have today, mom?"

"Hm… I have lemonade and soda pop if you need something sweet. Everything else is just fresh water." Johanna tells him. "You can bring me a bottle if you don't mind."

Lucas chuckles. "Saw that coming. Mia? What would you like?"

"A soda pop." Mia tells him.

Lucas nods and opens the fridge.

Meanwhile, Johanna goes on. "So you plan on heading off to your journey now? It will be strange for you to no longer be around. But you'll have your Pokémon with you. I don't have to fret about your safety too much. You probably won't need to carry anything extreme like a weapon or anything."

"People carry weapons… I forgot about that." Mia knows that people have them, but she is yet to see anyone with it.

"It's rarely ever seen, if that's what worries you. I do not know anyone who carries a weapon besides high-ranking officers." Johanna says. "But didn't you once tell me how ours are centuries behind compared to what you have in your world?"

"Well… yeah. People don't really… fight with swords or any sharp objects in my world, unless they have no other choice. It's usually with a pocket knife though…"

"Your weapons are as strong as a single Hyper Beam from an enraged Gyarados. I guess that's expected from a world without Pokémon." Johanna says. "Pokémon have been fighting in many wars. Of course we have a history of incredible sword fights. Some regions have fencing as a sport, did you know? It's very popular in Kalos and Galar."

"I'm not exactly interested in fencing…" Mia smiles shyly.

"I know you aren't." Johanna says. "But if you ever do meet someone who's good with a sword, I would like to know. Maybe they can be your bodyguard!"

"Johanna…"

"I'm joking, sweetie. You are fine with just your Pokémon!"

Mia is probably going to miss Johanna messing around with her everyday.

"Got the drinks." Lucas returns, carrying the bottles under one arm. He carefully sets them down and hands each drink to the right person. He takes his seat again and resumes eating.

They eat in silence for a few minutes. Mia has to admit it to herself… she'll miss this cooking, too. She took it for granted until now. The way the flavor fills her mouth with every bite… while Mia herself can cook when she wants to, it is pale in comparison to Johanna. But the woman always told her she's a wonderful cook. Mia doesn't think so.

Once halfway done with her plate, Mia cracks open her soft drink and takes a few sips. The silence is broken once Lucas brings up a new subject.

"So, you want to hear about my latest project?"

Johanna wipes her mouth clean with a napkin. She looks at him, interested. "Who is it from? The professor?"

"No. Myself." Lucas' next answer makes his mother stop eating all together. "I'm hoping to find the Red Gyarados."

Mia gives Lucas a funny look. "You mean that Pokémon they keep talking about from the news lately? Some people say it's just rumors."

"Well, yeah. But this is Sinnoh, who's big on mythology and legends. I guess I got caught up in the craze." Lucas says.

Johanna picks up a bit of broccoli with a small smile. "That's Lucas for you. Always interested in what people think is impossible. So… let me guess. You're heading for Lake Verity?"

"Yep. You know how they say a powerful Pokémon lives there? People keep talking about this Gyarados, and it might be it. What am I going to do? I'll catch that Pokémon. We are going to do research on how it kept its red scales when it evolved, instead of them turning blue."

"It's easier said than done." Johanna tells him, before stuffing her mouth.

"Well…" Mia wants to try to hang out with Lucas a little more before she heads off on her own. She actually wants to see a red Gyarados as well, and maybe have a good seat to witness Lucas capturing it. She tries her luck. "Can… I go with you?"

Unfortunately, Lucas turns her down. "I don't think so. Gyarados are dangerous Pokémon. Rookies shouldn't try to bother with them. You'll get hurt."

"I know Gyarados are dangerous. I'm not gonna try to battle it or do anything crazy like that. I just want to see it. I'll stay distant. I promise. At least before I go?"

Johanna looks at her son. "Lucas, it's her last day."

"Oh, alright…" Lucas sighs. "But Mia… if anything happens, I'm having my Alakazam take you right home. Alright?"

"I know."

As soon as they finish, they give their thanks, and they head out, but not before giving Johanna a hug. They leave town, and Mia follows Lucas as they take the West path this time. She has always played at the Verity Lakefront as a kid… but she never saw a lake.

Johanna never had a problem with her playing there, despite the tall grass being at the lake. Maybe Mia just has a bad sense of direction?

But as always, reaching the end of the path and making a North turn… they reach a dead end. It's just an endless cluster of trees. The only thing that is by it is a lone sign.

_Lake Verity Ahead._

_According to legend, this lake is home to the Pokémon said to be "The Being of Emotion." It is because of this Pokémon that people can experience sorrow and joy._

Mia looks back at the trees. She doesn't see a lake at all.

"Alright. This is it. The lake is just straight ahead."

Mia just looks at him. Several trees were just standing there, like a forest. How could there possibly be a clearing on the other side? There is only a square patch of dirt between the space of two trees.

"What are you standing there for?" Lucas asks, a bit thrown off by her freezing up. "We just keep walking."

"I don't see a lake anywhere." Mia tells him.

"It's… right over there." Lucas points forward. But all that can be seen are endless rows of trees.

"Umm... I don't see how-!" Mia is interrupted as the boy finally grabs her arm. He pulls her closer to the trees, past the patch of dirt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THERE'S NOTHING THERE!"

A white light surrounds her. Seconds later, she sees a clearing.

"What…?"

Lucas releases her hand with a small chuckle. "I see why mom was never worried about you playing around here."

Mia can't even respond. She can't comprehend how this is possible. She's standing in a large clearing. It's very sunny here, and the tall grass grows near the end of the field. It's somewhat bizarre to see some patches of snow. But, the biggest sight is the massive and sparkling lake. Mia finds herself walking into the field for a better look. She does stop at the realization they didn't come alone. Someone stands in the distance.

The man silently stares at the sparkling lake, probably taking in the view. His light blue spikey hair is hardly affected by the flowing wind. His choice of attire is a bit strange for Mia. He seems to wear a long-sleeved black shirt with the matching pants. A grey smooth vest is layered over the top. It's not often people would wear colorless clothes… but the man at the lake, he seems dull. His face looks dull. He looks bored to death, at least that's what Mia assume.

He finally speaks, and his tone is quiet, matching the atmosphere. "...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed..."

He turns around, and the pair of children freeze the second he noticed them.

He doesn't seem bothered at all. He walks forward, probably for the way out. He stops before them, bowing his head. "Allow me to pass. Step aside."

Lucas and Mia step out of the way, and they watch him disappear the second he stands in front of the trees.

What he just said...

"He mentioned a legendary. You think he was after the Red Gyarados?" Mia wonders.

"Most likely." Lucas nods. "Everyone wants their hands on it, so it will be no surprise that he hopes to find it, too. Looks like I'll have to watch out for him. I'll hang here for a while and see if I can get lucky."

Mia walks alongside with him further in the field. Now she has a full view of the lake. There is land at the other side. What's interesting is that at the very middle of the lake is a cavern that sticks out the water. She wonders if people try to have picnics there. Maybe experienced trainers would. Then again… it could be wet in there.

"Well, I'll take a look." Lucas announces. He reaches for his bookbag and pulls out a pair of binoculars from the left side pocket. He levels them with his eyes and takes a look.

That alone tells Mia she might be here longer than she hopes. Lucas is known to be very patient. Mia on the other hand…

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

Lucas lowers the tool to look at her. "A little over an hour."

The answer isn't pleasant for Mia to hear. She's a bit conflicted on whether or not she should stay. After several seconds… she decides that a rare Pokémon doesn't just appear when one wants them to. "I think I'll change my mind."

"Fine with me." Lucas shrugs. "You should head out. I'm sure your brother is looking to you."

"Right. He is." Mia remembers. She wishes she can stick around and find the Gyarados, but she underestimated her patience. Why was she thinking it would just appear right in front of them?

**\- 0000 -**

_Route 201_

_A small path through a lush, green, wooded area. The densely grown trees give off a thick aroma._

Walking back to Route 201 is a bit odd to do without Glameow's company. But there's a Turtwig now, who seems to be taking in his surroundings.

She has to cross Route 202 to reach Jubilife City. Her first "mission" is to go to the Trainers' School there. She has to attend it for a whole week.

Seven long days. She can't do anything else since she won't earn her trainer's card until it is done. She isn't looking forward to being stuck in a classroom all the time.

She was so lost in thought while crossing the grass. A sudden rustle makes her freeze in her tracks. She looks towards her Turtwig, who appears very alert. So, she isn't imagining it.

Shaking grass means one thing.

"You hear that? A wild Pokémon!" Mia says as she approached the grass carefully. The grass shakes some more, shifting over towards their direction.

It's getting closer!

She is ready for the Pokémon to jump out of the tall grass to attack. "I bet it is a Ryhorn, or maybe a Weavile." She says, pointing out some of her favorite Pokémon. But, the one who jumped out the grass wasn't the one she was expecting.

It soars over her head with an angry screech. It's a bird. It looks like the same kind that Glameow took down before. It doesn't seem happy.

_Reerrre-reee! _It's chirping cry shakes in the air as it swoops down. Mia is forced to duck her head. The creature lands on the dirt path, appearing ready to attack again. She grabs hold of her Pokédex and opens it.

The Pokédex picks up the creature immediately.

_Blump-blump…_

She hears the familiar beeping as the list slides until it stops at Number 10.

_Blrr!_

Its image appears on the top screen as it replays the very sound it makes. Its information is packed.

_(Sinnoh Number 10._

_**Starly, the Starling Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Normal and Flying. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.)_

The Pokédex entry tells Mia the Pokémon isn't too dangerous. "Alright… maybe I can battle it."

The Starly shifts its feet and spreads its wings to make itself look bigger. It strikes a threatening pose.

What moves to use? What can Turtwig- no, _Razorleaf _do? Mia decides to try one of her favorite moves. _"Razorleaf, Hyper Beam!" _

But the Pokémon doesn't bother to move. If anything, he remains still.

Mia gets an idea on why. "Oh...You can't learn that attack yet... Well then use _Earthquake_!"

Razorleaf the Turtwig lies down then. He seems tired already… or maybe he doesn't care about the battle anymore.

"What…?" Mia decides to check her Pokédex again. This time she checks the information of her own Pokémon. His moveset is there. Just what she needs to see.

Turns out the Turtwig knows the following attacks:

Tackle and Withdraw.

"Aww!"

So much for some favorite attacks.

The Starly loses interest. It turns away and flies away in a hurry.

"Double aww!"

So much for a battle. Mia never heard of a wild Pokémon leaving one before. Is she that bad?

With a bit of embarrassment, she begins to walk again. Soon enough, she arrives in Sandgem Town, and heads North to Route 202.

_Route 202._

_A winding path that twists through grassy fields. Young trainers like to test their battling skills here._

Nothing truly stands out in the area. It has the same atmosphere as the previous route. However, it isn't as empty. There seems to be a little boy with a Starly. It seems to attack a brown beaver-like creature with stubby fur that could he a tail.

Mia looks it up;

_(Sinnoh Number 013._

_**Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Normal. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.)_

"Rattata? What is that?"

_(Pokémon not native to Sinnoh)_

It won't even show a picture? Mia sighs as she keeps walking. She is forced to stop as the Bidoof is struck by the flying Starly and knocked on its back.

"Come on, Bidoof!" A nearby brown-haired girl cheers the Pokémon on. "Get up and use Tackle!"

The Bidoof pushes itself to its feet and runs towards the Starly. Despite being somewhat chubby, it is pretty fast, and it tackles the Starly before it could fly away.

"Oh, no!" The boy gasps as his Starly is the one hitting the ground now.

Mia realizes they are having a battle. Testing their skills, probably. She isn't sure if she's ready for that yet. She crosses a patch of tall grass as the two kids continue to shout commands. They don't seem to know what they are doing.

Just like her.

After walking a long way, and making turns, she sees what she is looking for. Skyscrapers are the first thing she laid eyes on.

She picks up her pace, and the grassy route comes to an end as she sees a raised grey platform. A small flight of stairs will lead her to streets filled with people instead of cars, which was strange. "That must be Jubilife city! C'mon!"

Her Turtwig watches her go before he begins to follow.

Running up the steps, she realizes the city is far bigger than she imagined. She'll get lost trying to find the school. The black road stretches far, lined with light poles and building. She does spot a red roof a block away… so it must be the city's Pokémon center.

Checking the town map, the information about her location appears on the screen;

_Jubilife City. City of Joy._

_The most modernized city in the Sinnoh Region. It is bustling with people on the go._

_Located here is the Trainers' School. Drop in to study the basics of Pokémon._

"So Trainers' School is here…" Mia puts the device away. "But where… huh?"

She thought she saw quick movement crossing the road. She walks further, and the movement turns out to be a man sprinting. He moves pretty fast, crossing the road within seconds. He presses his back against the pole, appearing to be in high alert.

Why was there a man running between two poles, hiding? He seems to be on the lookout for something. He also seems a bit shady, especially with his brown trench coat. Mia can't help but wonder what he is doing.

Taking a few steps closer, she has a better look at him now. His belt has a few tools equipped. One has a handle, which she can't figure out. Most of the tools are hidden under the coat. A part of her hopes he doesn't have anything that could hurt her.

She has to pass, just to get to the school, so she tries to act normal.

"Um… excuse me-"

"WHAAAAT?!" He yells in surprise, interrupting her question and startling her silly. "How did you know? That I was a member of the international police?!"

What?

"I-international p-police?! I was only asking what you were doing!" She protests. At the same time, she realized that she better control her tone since she now knows that she is talking to an officer.

"Asking? oh, no, no, no! You saw that, yes that I was investigating. The crime of Team Galactic!" he yelled.

"Team Galactic? I don't even know who they are!" She defends.

"Ah, yes. But you've heard about the saying: 'Don't be a thief!" He asked.

She nods in reply.

The man places his hand under his chin. "Apparently, that Team Galactic and Pokémon Hunters don't follow that saying. They have been stealing other people's Pokémon." The man explains. "Now that my cover has been blown, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is- ah, no I shall inform you my code name."

"C-code name?" She repeats in confusion. Why is he even talking to her if he's supposed to be hiding?

"Yes. My code name is Looker, which is what they call me." He says, before thinking for a moment. "Ah yes you are a trainer, right?" He asked.

She nods, still confused about this guy.

Looker slips a hand inside his jacket, causing Mia to step away quickly.

He's not going to hurt her, is he?

To her relief, all that Looker pulls out is a strange blue tablet. "This device is called a V.S. Recorder. You can record your battles here." He says.

Now she is even more confused. "Wait... what does this have to do with your investigation?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Huh?" At this point, Mia doesn't know if she wants to take him seriously or not anymore.

"Well then! I'll be going now. Don't talk to me while I'm on the lookout. It may blow my cover!" A few seconds later, he had second thoughts. "Wait! Yes! Talk to me! But not because I'm lonely! No, no! Inform me of bad guys!"

Just as he begins to leave, Mia realizes she still doesn't know where she is going. "Wait! Before you go, do you know where Trainers' School is?"

"Hm." Looker glances around before pointing down West. "Down there. Just walk down straight down. Enough talk. I must be off!"

Mia watches him move away, staying in the shadows as much as possible. In some ways… his movements seem exaggerated like he's in a movie. How is he a member of the International Police?

No time to wonder.

First thing to do is head to the school. It's not too long of a walk, but passing so many people isn't what Mia is used to. She has to keep looking back to make sure she didn't lose her Turtwig. Just as promised, it was down the road. The school doesn't appear to be meant to hold hundreds of children. It could hold a classroom or two due to the length.

A nearby ground sign reads;

_Trainers' School_

_The First Step For Trainers!_

There isn't a door, which is a bit strange. She can just… walk in?

She slowly walked in, not used to new people. Taking a look around… there is only one classroom, to her surprise. It's large with rows of seats. A chalkboard is in the distance a wall separates the room in half… and at the other side is a huge but lone blue rug. A large screen hangs above it from the roof. Mia could run around in the entire room if she wanted.

Several kids around her age fill the classroom. Most sit at desks as others stand by the board. So many people, and she has to stay for a whole week?

The only adult in the room is a woman with bouncy dark green hair, and casual clothes. She is assisting students by the board. Mia forces herself forward to approach the teacher

As soon as Mia is close enough, she speaks. "Hello…?"

The teacher turns around, and she smiles small. "Hello there. I assume you must be a new trainer… hm… clean clothes and shoes… only one Pokéball… an unruly Turtwig. You are an obvious rookie."

People can actually see that?

Mia catches what she said about her Pokémon. "Wait… unruly?"

"You must had received it from Professor Rowan, since he is the only one who gives them away. He always sent his rookies to this school. You'll be a better trainer once this week is over. How about you introduce yourself to the class?"

Mia realizes many eyes are on her. She takes a step back and lightly grips the bottom of her shirt. But, she forces herself to speak, since she will be here for quite a while.

"My… name is Mia and, I'm 12 years old."

That sentence felt like the hardest thing she had to say all day.

The teacher smiles pleasantly. "Welcome to Trainers' School, Mia. You will be with us for a few days. It is more than enough time to get you started on the basics."

More than enough? She hopes its enough to have her Turtwig not shoot glares at her every time they make eye contact.

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 3!**


	3. Trust is a privilege

**\- Chapter 3: Trust is a privilege -**

"I see… so the twins had started their journey? That's wonderful to hear. Though I am a bit confused on why Will went ahead of his sister when they usually stick together?"

The womanly voice from the laptop sitting on the table sounds somewhat worried. Professor Rowan stands in front of it with his arms behind his back. He gives her his reply.

"Well, Johanna insisted that Will would go on without Mia. This is so that the two will learn to not be so dependent on each other. Most trainers start their journey alone, after all."

"That works for those of this universe. Not from the one they come from." The voice replies. "I do see what she is trying to do. Mia is less confident than her brother. She doesn't do well with people and well…"

"They are polar opposites." Rowan has an idea on what the woman was going to say. "But I do agree with what Johanna is trying to do. On the brighter side of things… it's been a week so far. Mia should had wrapped up her lesson in Jubilife by now."

"But why wasn't Will with her? They started on the same day, so they should have meet up there. Does he even have a Trainer Card yet?"

"He received his earlier today." Rowan answers. "To answer your first question, Johanna scheduled their school hours differently. Mia is assigned eight to twelve. Will is one to five. How have they not found each other yet? Well… Will will try to explore the entire city. Mia would much rather stay at the hotel. It's quite amusing how well Johanna figured this out. But they'll find each other soon. They might stick like glue after that. I have a hunch they know they are in the same city. They just don't know where."

"It is strange. They don't even have each other's numbers." The voice sounds a bit concerned. "I don't want them away from each other too long."

"As I said before, they'll find each other." Rowan says. "You really worry about them, don't you?"

"Well, someone has to. Otherwise, they'll hurt themselves since the physics here are somewhat different from what they are used to. Though I am more concerned with Mia since she tends to have her head in the clouds. But she does have a Pokémon with her now. I should stop. It's not like me to be such a worrier."

"That is true. You make others worry instead," the professor jokes. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Professor..." The woman laughs.

"I'm serious now," Rowan says a little firmly. "You need to sleep. Your neck hasn't been... hurting you too much lately, has it? If you stress out too much, you'll become drained of-"

"I'm _fine_. I promise."

"No dizzy spells?" The professor has to make sure.

"No dizzy spells." Her response is assuring. "I know... my limits. The children... all my work is also towards them, you know?"

"Well, you're the one who found them. They opened the gates to new mysteries." Rowan says. "They should be heading to Oreburgh City soon. In no time, they'll reach Eterna."

"I'll be departing from Eterna soon, just so I can check on them." She says. "You haven't strayed from _that_ research, have you?"

"You know me, Cynthia. I never shirk work."

"Silly of me to even ask." The woman chuckles. "Well, I'm glad to hear they are doing alright so far. It's-"

There is a sudden crash heard from the background.

Professor Rowan leans forward a bit. "Is everything all right in there?"

"I guess it's time for lunch. You know Garchomp gets a little worked up when she gets hungry. Ah… she already knocked over the bookshelf and- wait! Don't eat the ice cream! It's cold! You'll hurt your throat! No… no! Don't- Sorry professor! I have to run!"

The communication ends there. The professor can only chuckle at this. "She really can be a handful when she's not in the battlefield…" He turns around and walks away from his desk. "Lucas! Bring me my briefcase! We are expecting to meet with Sierra within an hour!"

**\- 0000 -**

"When you battle in a special building, there is a screen that displays the status of your Pokémon." The teacher walks around the classroom. Many eyes are on her, studying. "For anyone that has a Pokédex, you can use it to check information about your Pokémon the same way. You'll notice that there are a few abbreviations that you may not be familiar with. They are easy to remember as long as you pay attention."

Meanwhile, sitting at the desk at the very back of the classroom - away from the other students who prefer to sit closer to the front - Mia is already going through her Pokedex. Checking the Pokémon's summary, she does notice a few odd letters merged together.

"The first thing you may notice is 'LV', which stands for 'Level'. What is a level? It's a measurement we use to determine a Pokémon's growth. The higher it is, the stronger they are. Levels tell you how much battling experience they have. It starts at Level 1, and it stops at Level 100. It seems they don't get any higher after that."

Checking Razorleaf… he's level 5. So he must had battled before...

"So… like a video game?" A boy asks.

"Well, if it's easier for you to remember, I guess you can see it like that. But it's nothing more than a measurement. Sometimes, a lower leveled Pokémon can take down one twice their level. It's all about wits, too. Remember that." The teacher says. "Next is 'HP'. You'll see that next to a colored bar. HP is short for 'Hit Points."

Mia can see that too. It seems Razorleaf's is filled up.

"It is also a measurement on how much a Pokémon can take. It is color-coded. Green means it's still able to fight well without much worry. Yellow appears when it falls at half, which is considered a warning. Red appears when they are hanging on by a thread. Another hit is most likely to knock them out. You will see this when you battle in a gym, or other places that uses this system. Keep that in mind."

A girl raises her hand. "How is it able to tell how much a Pokémon can take? Isn't it weird how it can detect when a Pokémon is near fainting?"

"Advanced technology is the answer. The battlefield constantly measures their condition. It's always accurate." The teacher explains. "Up next… you'll notice a label reading 'EXP'. It stands for 'Experience Points'. Once filled, a Pokémon will gain a level. It's all according to the gadgets. Truthfully, they are constantly gaining skills. It's easier seen than explained. This measurement system makes it easier for trainers to balance their party, and for matches to be more fair. Think of it like your age. Your age is a number, a measurement of how much you've grown. The bigger it is, the more experience you had in the world. Does that make sense?"

"That's why they tell you to respect your elders since they lived and seen a lot… right?" A boy asks.

"Right on point." The teacher smiles. "And finally, tell me, what is 'STAB'? That was lesson one. Does anyone remember?"

"When someone hurts someone else with a sharp object, like a sword?" A boy asks.

"Not that kind…" The teacher sighs. "Anyone else?"

Another boy raises his hand. "Are we going to learn how to fight with swords or spears?"

The teacher gives the boy an annoyed look. "This is a Trainers' School. Not a fencing or weapon school. If you wanted to learn that, you shouldn't be here. Now, please. The answer has _nothing _to do with any of that. Does anyone know? Come on. It's a must-know thing."

Mia sighs, and she mutters under her breath; "Same Type Attack Bonus…"

The teacher picked this up, raising an eyebrow and looking at Mia's direction. "That's correct. Are you participating today, Mia?"

She didn't think the teacher would head. Mia feels herself shrinking a bit, not exactly fond of the idea.

The teacher crosses her arms now. "You haven't participated all week. At least try today. You should speak up so that the rest of the class can hear you."

She doesn't want to try. Already she feels the pressure, and she hates it. She hates being the center of attention. Well, more like, it makes her very nervous. There's so many eyes on her. She can't just say 'no'. She's not that kind of person to say that to anyone besides her brother.

The silence is killing her. She speaks again, a little louder this time, but not very eager. "Same Type… Attack Bonus…"

"There we go." The teacher smiles, and Mia lowers her head to the table. "Basically, if a Pokémon uses an attacking move that is the same type as their own… it is more powerful. A fire type like Chimchar using Ember has a stronger Ember than another type using it. Does it make sense?"

A few heads nod.

"And finally, the most important rules of Pokémon that must always be remembered. You sink this into your head." The teacher says. "There are three very important rules everyone… not just a trainer… should know. Keep this in mind, and you will he a first-rate trainer in no time. The three rules are;

Rule #3: Pokémon can react to their master's emotions. Let it be happiness, sadness, or anger. They will channel that in battle. Be careful about your feelings. Never let them spiral out of control.

Rule #2: Pokémon are intelligent creatures. They can comprehend some human speech. Never assume they are ignorant.

Rule #1: People have weapons for a reason, but may it be avoided that they claim a life. To end a life using the power of a Pokémon is considered to be the most dishonorable and disrespectful thing a person can do. Even hardened criminals know that.

Mia heard that number 1 rule before. Johanna made sure she and her brother knew. It was highly unlikely any in this world would be killed by a trainer's Pokémon. It seems to be a sacred rule or something.

People avoid using Pokémon as lethal weapons as much as possible. Maybe it's why some carry weapons themselves… to avoid resorting to that.

Sure. People resolve most conflict with a Pokémon battle, but death by Pokémon is almost never heard of.

"Now then, students. A quick review." The teacher says. "What do we know so far?"

A girl raises her hand. Once acknowledged, she answers. "There are a total of eight gym leaders in Sinnoh. We need to collect all of their badges to get into the Pokémon League."

"Good." The teacher is pleased. "And what does the Sinnoh League consist of?"

"The Elite Four, and the Sinnoh League Champion!" A boy answers after raising his own hand.

"The people of the Pokémon league run the region, you could say. They are the most powerful and respected trainers." The teacher says. "It's common knowledge that the Sinnoh League Champion sits on the throne. Maybe one day… one of you will take that throne, and be crowned as the new champion."

"Are you kidding?" A kid is surprised to hear this. "Do you know how impossible that is?!"

"Well, you can't be undefeated forever." The teacher says. "That is your most important lesson. No trainer is invincible. Even if you are strong, there will always be someone stronger than you. Never become overconfident in yourself."

The students seem to understand. Some nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad to see that no one disagrees. Now then, now it's time for a pop quiz."

Many groans and moans fill the room.

"Oh, don't. You'll like this one." The teacher smiles. "Everyone here will have their first official Pokémon battle."

"Whoa! Really?" A boy gasps.

"Yes! Finally!" A girl cheers.

Mia isn't as excited. While she had many exercises with Razorleaf, she isn't sure if she's ready for a Trainer battle yet. It took her until yesterday to stop calling Razorleaf by his species name. The Turtwig still tries to nip her ankles every now and then.

Razorleaf rests at the floor near her feet. He seems to be asleep, which is a bit inconvenient at the moment.

"Razorleaf." Mia taps him carefully. "Hey…"

The Turtwig opens his eyes slowly. They shift towards her, but there is no other response.

"You're ready for a battle?"

Razorleaf closes his eyes.

"What?" Mia is confused. She thought Pokémon enjoy battles. Why is Razorleaf not interested?

"Alright, Mia. How about you go on first? I'll pair you up with Johnny here." The teacher says.

Wait. Did the teacher see this and had her go first on purpose, or was this a mere coincidence? Mia just stares at her blankly before she finally makes a move, getting to her feet quickly so she won't feel so awkward. There's already so many eyes on her.

She looks down at her resting Turtwig. "Come on, Razorleaf. We should get ready."

Already, a boy wearing a blue cap is heading to the other side of the room. Razorleaf hasn't budged an inch. He would rather sleep, clearly.

"Razorleaf, come on!" Mia calls him, a little more desperate. She thought spending the week with him would have him warm up to her a little more, but he hasn't changed a bit. While she did learn how to handle Pokémon and the rules of training them… she still can't seem to figure him out.

The rest of the class just watch. A few of the students laugh at this, especially when Mia reaches down and tries to pick him up.

She is forced to draw her hands back when he tried to bite her hand. "Hey! C'mon, dude! You have to cooperate with me! Please?"

_Eerr-raa-ee! _The Turtwig chirps at her with an open beak, pushing her back further. The very sound he made sounds just like the cry that is heard from the Pokédex.

That means he's aggressive. Great.

Mia sighs and turns to the teacher. "Do I have to?"

"In order to get your Trainer's Card, yes." The teacher answers with a nod.

"But he- urgh." Mia doesn't know what else to say. She finally has enough, aiming the Pokéball towards him, she sighs and taps the top of it with a single finger. The button of the Pokéball glows blue.

Razorleaf's body glows a white-blue, and the light swallows him. His body distorts into a ribbon of light that is absorbed through the button of the Pokéball. Within just a couple of seconds, he is completely inside. The button stops glowing, and the capsule is lowered to her side.

The teacher gives Mia a puzzled look. She watches her head to the other side of the classroom.

Once Mia is at the other side of the wall, there is the fairly large blue rug. Perhaps the school doesn't need a real battlefield. It's not like the school's going to have super strong monsters fighting each other with wicked lightning bolts and five-pointed blasts of fire. Both can burn this building to ashes.

The screen that hangs from the ceiling turns on. On the screen is a box, with a 'mugshot' of Johnny's and Mia's heads. His is at the top right, hers at the bottom left. Beside that is a Pokeball marker that pulls up on the screen, informing how pokemon a person has. He has two, she has one.

Already, Johnny is waiting at the opposite end of the rug. His excitement returns once he sees her.

"Here are the rules." The teacher explains. "Since Johnny's Pokémon are in a lower level compared to Mia, he is allowed to use two. If a party is completely defeated, the victory goes to the one who still stands. Let it begin!"

Already, Mia dislikes this.

Johnny happily unclips a Pokéball from his belt. "Alright! My very first trainer battle! Let's go Budew!"

The Pokéball is thrown, and it opens, pouring out a growing mass of light. It merges into a shape and fades out as a shockwave. Standing in front of the boy is a green bud-like creature with a yellow face. The top of its head is the very head of a bud.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Mia wonders aloud.

To her surprise, the Pokédex hanging from her belt blinks and responds;

_(Sinnoh Number 025. _

_**Budew, the Bud Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Grass and Poison. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.)_

A few of her classmates gasp at the voice they just heard. One of them seem to know what it is. "Cool! She has a Pokédex!"

"What did it say?" Another kid wonders.

"Can I see?!"

"Focus, everyone!" The teacher claps her hands. "Let them battle. Mia, we are waiting on you."

Mia looks at the Pokéball in her hand. She doesn't even want to send him back out. "Please be nice…"

All she has to do is send the capsule to the rug with her underhand throw, but that alone seems daunting now.

After tossing the Pokéball, it bursts open, and her Turtwig comes back out. He seems a bit surprised, taking a quick look around before turning and glaring at Mia for forcing him away earlier. The trainer takes a slow step back.

The first Pokéball on each side has a picture of the Pokemon's heads. A grey box is displayed next to it… with a long green bar inside, labeled as "HP". It seems to be able to calculate how many hits a Pokémon can take, just as the teacher said.

Below each of their HP bars is a chart. Bullets of lables are texted as; Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, Speed, Accuracy, and Evasiveness. They have six dots next to each name...

All of these labels! She has to know all of them?!

Johnny doesn't seem sure of he wants to carry this out, but he does. "Budew! Use Absorb!"

The Budew aims its bud towards the Turtwig, and it fires a single green speck of light that strikes him. Razorleaf steps away, completely startled. Immediately afterwards, small circles of green light is pulled from the Turtwig's body, absorbed into the Budew's.

Razorleaf shakes his head with a snort, looking at the Budew funny.

"What was that?" Mia wonders. She glances at the screen, seeing only a chip of his bar had fallen. It hardly did a thing.

The text below makes it obvious.

It's not very effective...

"Mia." The teacher calls her, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Mia looks at her quickly. Did she do something wrong?

"It's your turn."

"Oh!" Mia looks back at Razorleaf, who doesn't appear to like where he stands at the moment. Maybe he's just a little grouchy. She tries not to think too much of it. "Okay... come on. If we do this then we can probably win."

She pauses, and she quickly checks her Pokédex.

"There. _Tackle!_"

Razorleaf simply turns his head away.

"Huh?!" Mia stares at him in disbelief. She speaks desperately now. "Hey! Razorleaf, don't do that! We are supposed to be battling!"

The teacher doesn't address the problem, but her face shows that it does worry her. She turns to Johnny. "It's your turn."

The boy nods before he says; "Budew! Use Absorb again!"

Mia watches the Budew attack the same way it did before. Razorleaf is struck, and he grunts lightly, shaking his head. Another tiny HP is chipped away again.

This time, Razorleaf seems annoyed.

That might be good. He must be in the mood to fight, now. "Razorleaf! _Tackle_!"

The moody Turtwig crouches down and tucks his legs under his body. His shell glows for only a few seconds, and a wave of yellow-orange light flies from his feet and upwards.

_Ree-ree-ree-ree-ree-ree!_ The sound was high pitched and climbing. The board displays yellow and orange arrows shooting upwards over Razorleaf's image. A single red arrow pointing upwards is next to "Defense".

What was that?

_Razorleaf's Defense rose slightly!_

"He used Withdraw instead?" The teacher is surprised. "He raised his Defense but... it does no good here..."

"Razorleaf!" Mia can't figure it out. Why would he use another technique, when he could have easily attacked the Budew? "No! That's not right! That's not what I told you to do!"

The boy carries on. "Use Absorb again!"

The Budew attacks again, and Razorleaf has enough. No order is given, but he moves anyway, tackling the Budew to the ground.

Budew squeals out a cry of pain. It does a lot compared to what Razorleaf took before. Budew's points fall a little under half, now colored yellow, just as the teacher explained before. Budew struggles to stand back up. Its green body appears a little bruised up already.

"Whoa... he's stronger than I thought..." Mia says quietly. Even though he did finally attack, it wasn't under her command... which is a bit disappointing to her.

The boy orders his Budew to use the same attack once again. It merely tickles Razorleaf... once again, and he ran the Budew again, knocking it off its feet and crashing violently to the ground. Budew is squeaking once again, but it sounds terribly weakened, and its cry silences afterwards. All of this happened without Mia giving an order.

Is that allowed?

The screen reveals Budew's HP bar falling to red and empty.

_Beeeeeep..._

The long beep tells everyone that the Budew is down. It is motionless, fainted, and unable to endure anymore hits.

Johnny recalls the Pokémon with a sigh. He swaps capsules a bit clumsily, just as green as every student, and he tosses it as hard as he can.

"Starly! Go!"

His Starly comes out, screeching loudly.

It seems Starly is a common Pokémon to start with, since they do live nearby. Mia thinks about trying to go for one when she has the chance. The first one she encountered... it was a bit rude.

She tries her luck again, sending her next command; _"Tackle!"_

But Razorleaf refuses to listen. He pretends not to notice.

Is he playing with her? This is getting nowhere!

"Growl, now!" Johnny yells, now going for the defensive. His Starly opens its beak and releases a loud but threatening screech that makes Mia and her Turtwig winch. The sound waves are powerful enough to ripple the air. How is it not breaking any glass.

It finally stops after a few painful seconds.

_Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!_

The strange decreasing sound was in sync with the blue arrows that shot straight down over Turtwig's image on the board. It sounds tamer. At the same time, blue streaks of light rain from over the Turtwig to the floor. What does _that_ mean?

_Razorleaf's Attack fell slightly!_

A single blue arrow pointing downwards is next to his Attack now...

This isn't good. If he won't listen to her, then what is she supposed to do? He is supposed to he obeying her, right? So why does he choose to ignore her? He hardly wants to look at her. He'll take food from her, he'll sleep near her, but it seems to listen to anything she has to say is out of the question.

She can't linger on these thoughts now. With a shake of her head, she tries again. "Razorleaf-"

He moves quickly, attacking the Starly with a Tackle. Starly is pushed back with a lot of force, and it takes a hard landing on the ground. It flaps Its wings to keep itself from falling. Afterwards, it shakes its feathers with a loud chirp. According to the board, its HP had dropped to half.

From how puffed up Starly's feathers are, the board must had measured this accurately. The starling Pokémon appears stressed or angry.

All this happened without Mia giving a single command.

Mia dislikes this. "Hey! I didn't tell you to do anything yet!"

"Starly, Tackle it back!" The boy's order is obeyed. His Starly springs from its feet and soars, attacking the Turtwig in the same fashion. Razorleaf is the one sent flying from his feet now. He cries out and hits the ground near Mia's feet. The board reveals that Razorleaf's HP dropped to yellow, near the red zone now.

Mia steps forward. "Just listen to me for a-"

Not waiting for an order, Razorleaf rushes forward and harshly takes down the Starly with a Tackle, along with its displayed HP bar. It hits empty. Starly's cry is weak, and its back slams on the rug. Several feathers fly free from its body due to the harsh crash. Razorleaf stares down the Starly that is now out of the count.

_Beeeeep..._

Mia places both hands on her forehead as she closes her eyes, groaning. This is _not _how she wanted to win.

The image of Starly greys out and Johnny's side fades out. A full image of Mia takes over the screen, with _'WINNER!'_ bolded red underneath.

"Oh, no! Starly!" Johnny gasps. He calls it back in its Pokéball, causing Razorleaf to lose balance and fall since the bird is no longer pinned under him. Upset, Johnny clips the Pokéball back in place.

A hand falls on his shoulder, belonging to the teacher that walked to his side. "You did well, Johnny. Remember, you aren't required to win. You won't win every battle. Remember; There is no such thing as a trainer who never loss in a single Pokémon battle."

"Right…" It's Johnny's only response to the support.

Mia just looks at Razorleaf, who seems to finally relax since no one else is trying to attack him anymore. As she calls him back into his Pokéball, she feels like she doesn't even deserve this win. She was hardly any part of it.

From the corner of her eye, a hand is held out. Facing it, Johnny's hand holds some paper money…

"Huh?"

"Your payment for beating me." The trainer drops a few bills in her hands.

She just stares at it. Is this what Lucas meant when he said she'll earn money in the future? Through winning battles? It sounds a bit wrong… but then again, Pokémon actually enjoy battle…

It seems like a handful… 90? 90 Pokédollars? It's a lot, so much more than what she earns from selling cookies within a week. All this from one battle?

Mia lightly pushes his hand away. "I can't take that."

Her decline surprises Johnny. "What? But you have to. You won. It's the rules."

"My _Turtwig _won. I hardly did anything. He won't even listen to me. I got lucky." Mia says, feeling even more defeated now that she has to admit. "Just... keep it. Okay?"

Johnny doesn't try to protest. He returns the money to his pocket, and he steps aside to allow the teacher to come between them.

"Most Trainers never turn down prize money." The teacher is somewhat impressed with Mia's mannerisms. She slips a hand in her back pocket. "You are quite honest. Hopefully, your Turtwig will recognize you as his master soon enough. You're only starting, and no one ever said it would be easy."

Handed to Mia is an envelope. It is stamped with a Pokéball symbol.

"Is… this my trainer's card?" Mia asks, unsure is she even deserves this.

"Open it."

Hesitant, she stares at the envelope for several seconds before she finally makes a move. She tries to peel the flap first, but she grows impatiently and tears the top right off, nearly spilling the card from inside. She catches it quickly, and she studies it.

It's a red hard card for sure, with a white symbol of a Pokéball for added decoration. There is an image of her smiling face.

That's why Lucas took that picture…

The card has her basic information on it, like any license would. The back is blank, with a single white rectangle. It must be for her to sign.

"I…" Mia looks back at the teacher. "Are you sure this is okay for me to have? I mean…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." The teacher says. "Not everyone starts perfect. You'll get better with time. You have no reason to remain here. Go on."

She is led towards the exit, and she looks back. Johnny gives her a smile and waves, and a few other students do the same.

It is only the beginning. There is no reason to beat herself up yet, is there?

But, how can she not? Razorleaf clearly hates her.

**\- 0000 -**

"Your Pokémon have been restored to full health! We hope to see you again!"

Mia takes the Pokéball from the nurse, and she gives her thanks before leaving.

Now, all that needs to be done is to catch her first and very own Pokémon. Question is; Can she pull it off without getting into trouble? Maybe if she doesn't have much luck in battling… she can at least catch a Pokémon… but where to go?

She checks her town map, which pins her current location. She moves the cursor a little further North...

_Route 204._

_A charmingly natural path that wanders past many ponds and groves of trees._

_The Ravaged Path was hewn through a rocky overcropping. It is a shortcut that leads straight __to Floaroma Town._

She'll head there.

Putting the device away, she takes the road that leads straightforward. No turns have to be made, so getting lost is no concern. The sight of many buildings does interest her. As she crosses another block, what truly catches her eyes is a huge building with a giant screen displayed. What is _on _the screen makes her gasp.

No way.

She changes direction and rushes across the street just to get closer. Soon enough, she stands right in front of the place. The double doors slide automatically to let people in and out. But, she doesn't care about the inside. It's the screen that is more important. She tilts her head back, watching the person on the screen.

The tween girl has the same colored hair as Johanna and Lucas, only it is long, reaching past her shoulders. She wears a flowing white dress, and she has a Piplup jumping in front of her, spitting out a great number of beautiful bubbles.

A commentator is heard from the speakers, speaking proudly and excitedly. "And once again, the great Pokémon Coordinator Dawn makes her spotlight in the Beauty Contest, on her way to the Master Rank! She is close to competing against the Beauty Champion, Fantina! What do you think about this, Dexter?"

A voice of an older man replies. "Well, you know what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. After seeing today's performance, I must say that Dawn is a perfectly ripened apple indeed! I am looking forward to her next performance!"

"Well, you hear it from Dexter himself, folks! We hope you tune in for the next contest premiering next week! It may not be a Beauty Contest, but we hope you'll find the next performance… cute! Get it? Because that's the category! Hahaha!"

"Your jokes fall just as flat as your poffins, Dan. People are watching!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" The reporter laughs. "That concludes today's special update on the Pokémon Contests! Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel!"

The screen changes to commercials, but Mia hasn't moved yet.

So now she knows Dawn isn't here. Sounds like she was busy with her competition, and it seems she won again. She'll have to tell Johanna later, but knowing her, she probably already knows this.

Mia stands there a bit longer, but she is spooked as she hears a voice from behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do we have here? A Pokémon Trainer walking around in Jubilife, but without a single Pokétch on her!"

Mia turns around, seeing a businessman man occupied with three yellow clowns. It's… a bizarre sight, actually. What's going on here?

"Pardon me for coming to you so suddenly, but I just can't help but notice you carry a Pokédex. You have such a wonderful gadget, but not _one_ of my famous Pokémon Watches? Oh, no, no! This is simply unacceptable! I am required to hand out a free one to every Pokédex-carrier under Professor Rowan's request! I nearly missed you! That would look bad in my name!"

Mia is a bit suspicious of the stranger. He singled her out from a distance. He is aware of how rare a Pokédex is. She feels the need to protect it.

Or maybe, she's putting too much thought into this.

Still, she can't just stare at him, looking silly. She finally speaks, sounding a bit naive. "Oh… I had no idea. I was never told about that…"

"Well, now you know! As I always do, in order to get one of my watches, all you have to do is answer three of my clown's questions correctly!"

This is sudden. "Wait… I just-"

One of the clowns interrupt by stepping forward. "Question 1! Does a Pokémon grow by defeating others and gaining EXP Points?"

"Well… yes but-"

"Ding-dong! You are correct!" The second clown cheers. "Question 2! Just like Pokémon types, do the moves also have types?"

"They do…"

The third clown jumps for joy. "Ding-dong! Correct! Question 3! Can a Pokémon hold an item?"

"... They can?" Mia wasn't sure about that one, actually. The school did say Pokémon can eat berries in a battle, but holding items?

"Ding-doooong!" The three clowns spin around once. The businessman claps his hands, amused by this. This sight would be laughable if the situation didn't feel so awkward.

"Wonderful! You answered the three questions correctly!" The man praises her as he pulls out an object from his suit pocket. "And for that, her you go! Just as promised, a free Pokétch for you to use! It's on the house!"

The object is placed on her hands. It is the size of a watch, but it's strictly digital… touchscreen digital, actually. Tapping it makes it light up. Right now, it displays the current time. It's near dusk.

It's mostly white, outlined with pink, and a pair of red buttons on the right side directs the pages up and down. It has applications… such as a calculator… a display of her Turtwig? That's… neat?

"As the President, I am constantly thinking of new applications to add, so whenever you have the chance, stop by my business to get an update!" The man smiles. He hands her his business card now.

_The Pokétch Company._

_Pokémon Watches for the World!_

"My business is just pass Jubilife TV. Four red flags, you can't miss it!"

Maybe she wants to miss it.

He suddenly pauses and looks at his left, spotting someone walking pass. "Hold on there, young man! I have a wonderful item you must try out!" He is on the move, with his three clowns behind him.

"... What just happened?" Mia asks herself, feeling a bit awkward now. She has a new watch now… that was given to her thanks to the professor. So far it seems Rowan has an odd way of handing her things, even outside of Sandgem Town.

Equipping the watch to her left wrist, she resumes her path down the street until she sees the distant trees and grass. She walks down the steps and stands on a dirt path. She has arrived on the route she was going to, before the interruption.

Just as the map explained, it is a pleasant place to be. At her left and right side are small ponds guarded by white fences. There seems to be a few Pokémon swimming in there, but they are too deep for her to try to identify.

Ahead is a large patch of tall grass, and across that leads to a cave on a grassy cliffside. She will search the grass to catch a Pokémon… and maybe the cave as well.

It looks a lot easier to do on television.

There are other people hanging around, and some appear to be training their Pokémon. Mia wonders if they have the same problem she is; Trying to have their Pokémon listen to them. Maybe it's just her. She seemed to be the only person in Trainers' School to go through that.

"Hey! You! Trainer!"

Sounds like a kid. Turning to her left, there is a boy a little younger than her standing there, clutching a single Pokéball. He looks like he's trying to be tough, it could be funny.

"I'll battle you with the Pokémon my dad gave me!"

Why wasn't she expecting this? Of course there would be people who would want to battle her, even if she doesn't want to. But it's not that she is in no mood to try… it's just that Razorleaf…

No. She has to keep trying.

"Alright. I guess we can battle." Mia unclips her own Pokéball, and she gives it a good toss. Razorleaf is summoned, and he looks back at her, somewhat curious.

"Awesome! I'll show you how tough I am!" The boy tosses his Pokéball eagerly. "Go! Magikarp!"

Once it comes out…

...it helplessly flops on the ground.

It's a red fish with white fins, orange whiskers, top and bottom fin… a fish doesn't fit to fight on land, does it? No. Many can. But not _this_ one. Mia heard enough about this Pokémon.

"You… can't be serious." Mia says in disappointment. She checks her Pokédex;

_(Sinnoh Number 023._

_**Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Water. A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.)_

This Pokémon is known to be the most useless of all.

"Does… does your dad love you?" Mia is actually concerned for the boy. Her question only confuses him.

"Does he? Of course he does! He gave me this Pokémon on my birthday!" His answer seems to sadden him. "I've tried training with it but… it's hard. All the kids kept laughing at me. But one day it'll become big and strong, and no one will laugh then! Just you watch!"

She would love to give him encouraging words, but she doesn't know what to say. He's going to have a real difficult time trying to do that.

"Come on! You have to battle me! I promise that I'll do my best!"

"Alright." Mia agrees, a bit reluctantly. "I'll battle you. Let's go, Razor-"

Her Turtwig has already walked further down the route without her.

"Hey! Razorleaf! You can't just walk off on me like that! We have to battle!" Mia calls him. To her frustration, he keeps walking. She looks back at the boy before looking at Razorleaf, a little conflicted. After several seconds, she growls. "I'm sorry, but I can't exactly let him wander off, or I'll be without a Pokémon!"

As she runs off, the boy calls after her. "But you could just return him inside the- aww…" He isn't heard. Letting out a sigh, he looks back at his flopping Magikarp. "Don't worry. Someone else will pass through."

Crossing the wild grass is semi-terrifying with Razorleaf already at the other side. Every rustle makes her freeze up, but it only makes the gap between her and Razorleaf larger. She forces herself to keep moving to prevent separation, and thankfully, she makes it to the other side without any-

Heavy flapping makes her scream and jump back, falling to the ground. A Starly chirps noisily and flies overhead before heading off to the skies.

Mia sits up quickly, watching the Starly shrink away for only a couple seconds. "I'm starting to hate those things…"

Razorleaf stands at the very entrance of the cave. He doesn't move any further, tilting his head. Hearing his approaching trainer makes him turn around.

"Okay, look." Mia begins, pointing a finger at him. "What you ain't gonna do is run off on me like that. You're supposed to stay close to me. What if that Starly decided to attack me?"

Razorleaf turns away from her, facing the cave now.

"Seriously?" Mia sighs. She walks to his side. "What's your problem with me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

While she doesn't get an answer, she does take notice of the ground sign nearby.

_Ravaged Path._

Razorleaf takes a step forward.

"Hold on!" Mia quickly says, making him freeze. "Don't go in there without me."

Despite what he was told, Razorleaf begins to move again.

"I said don't go!"

He stops again, looks back…

… and he breaks into a run inside.

"Hey! S-stop!" She didn't expect that. She chases after him. "You can't leave me! You're supposed to be protecting me!"

Her voice carries inside. Mia slows down once she stumbles on a rocky path. The cave she stands in isn't pitch black, but it isn't bright either. It's hardly silent. There is water flowing inside, and she can smell it… but she doesn't see it anywhere. There is also faint screeching… but trying to pin the location is impossible as well.

It seems Razorleaf decided to stop moving for now. He has his head tilting back… he's looking up, and his eyes are fixed there.

What is he looking at?

Mia lifts her feet to climb the awardly rising land. As soon as she looks up, she is nearly intimidated by the number of blue hanging bats she sees. Their ears and frontal wing flaps are purple, which seems to blend well in the dark. She would have never noticed them if her Turtwig didn't see them first.

But what are they? She saw a few before, but they fly past her home during the night. The question slips out her mouth before she could stop it.

"What are those Pokémon?"

_Blirr! Blirr!_

The beeping from her Pokédex gives her a heart attack.

_(Sinnoh Number 028_

_**Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Poison and Flying. It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth.)_

The noise disturbed the Zubat, and they stir before their screeching becomes louder. Razorleaf gives his trainer an angry glare.

"Aw, man…" Mia steps back as they start to drop one by one. The increasing numbers tells her it's impossible for her to try to fend off against. "Razorleaf! RUUUUUUUUUN!"

For once, he actually listens, but only because he doesn't like the idea of being chased. They both sprint for the exit, but the swarm begins to flood the area. They are forced to stop, and the bats begin to stick themselves on them. Their sinking teeth hurt like she is being pinched by a bunch of angry preschoolers. It's a horrible feeling, and she wants it gone.

Her screams filled the cave as she swings her arms and spins, only managing to throw a few of them off. A heavy slam against her legs knocks her to the ground. Her bookbag saves her head from taking a heavy impact on the rocky surface.

Mia sits up quickly, surprised to see Razorleaf with his stubby feet against her legs. He turns away and faces the crowd.

Did he just help her?

Razorleaf lunges himself at many Zubat, tackling them left and right. They seem to bite hm with every chance they get, but he remains on his feet, even as his movements begin to slow. Mia is expecting him to try to be defensive at some point… but he keeps attacking.

_Duh-doo, duh-doo, duh-doo, duh-doo._

The low beeping is coming from her Pokédex, and the led is flashing red. Mia sits up, noticing the flashing. She quickly opens the device, seeing how HP bar had fallen to red. The sight alone scares her.

"Razorleaf!" Mia calls him as she quickly stands. "You can't fight them off! We have to go!"

He keeps flinging himself, but he is missing more, and he's moving clumsily. His eyes appear crossed… what's wrong with him?

Whatever it is, she doesn't want him getting anymore hurt. She takes off her bag and sets it down in front of her, going through the pockets quickly. The Zubat attack her, but she has to ignore them. Her fingers brush against a smooth surface, and she pulls it out.

A potion.

Wasting no time, she rushes over to Razorleaf and throws herself on top of him to shield him from the angry Zubat.

Why does this remind her of something from what she saw on television once?

She aims the grey nozzle towards the bite wounds covering Razorleaf's body. Pressing it back, it begins to spray, coating his skin in seconds. Miraculously, his injuries fade away like magic.

Razorleaf knocks her away angrily, and he cries out, displaying his frustration. He makes a dash and jump, only to miss the swarm and hit a wall instead. He pulls back and shakes his head, and he finally pulls himself together. The Zubat swarm around them again. After a few more Tackles, they have enough, and they start to fly off.

Mia crawls over to her bag again, and she growls at herself as she begins to search it. "Why didn't I pack a first aid kit in here? I need some band aids…" She feels a round smooth surface. Quickly, she pulls out a tiny ball… a tiny Pokéball.

Looking back at what's left of the swarm… well, there is no swarm. There is a lone Zubat struggling to stay airborne.

"Annoying thing…" Mia grumbles as she presses the button, causing the Pokéball to grow in regular size. She gives it a good toss, half-expecting it to miss. It nearly does, clipping the wing. The capsule opens up, and the Zubat glows blue and is pulled inside against its will.

The Pokéball hits the ground with an odd pong sound. The button glows a bright yellow as the capsule rocks once.

_Eermp. _The Pokéball makes a sound, fighting to stay closed. It shakes again.

_Eermp._

_Eermp…_

It stills, and it clicks. The button glows green before fading.

The cave is strangely silent now, with the exception of the flowing water. It's not until a few seconds later when the led light of her Pokédex flashes yellow this time. Mia carefully opens it, seeing the image of the Zubat displayed.

She is just now realizing it has no eyes. Gross.

_(Would you like to nickname the caught Zubat?)_

She actually caught it. It wasn't planned but…

Her eyes remain glued on the text. She has two simple choices.

Yes or No.

After all the trouble, she only caught it because she can't exactly carry on with a Turtwig that keeps running off on its own. Now that the swarm is gone, she feels exhausted and just wants to sit down. Her words come out as honest thoughts.

"I don't even like you."

She hardly tries to think of anything. She types in a few letters and forms a word.

"Batty".

Probably the laziest name anyone can give a Pokémon, but she doesn't care. After confirming it, it is registered. She shuts the device close and releases it, allowing it to hang free once again. Her hand rubs the back of her head as she looks back at Razorleaf, who simply walks past her. "Not even a thank you? I kinda helped."

Her only response from him is a snort.

"C'mon… can you be nice to me for one second?"

Seeing no point, and too tired to try to argue, Mia decided it's time to try to leave the place. Feeling lighter than normal, she remembers she had put her bag down. She locates it in no time, and she walks over to it, all while glancing to make sure Razorleaf doesn't try to run off again. However, the bat attack seemed to give him second thoughts now. He takes notice of his trainer taking her time, so he sits.

Grabbing one of the straps, she pulls it from the ground, or at least she tries. It took a lot more force than normal. She nearly falls when the heavy weight seems to cut in half, but something behind the bag _does _fall with a quack.

Wait. Quack?

Her eyes fall on a yellow duck-like creature with a huge lighter-colored bill and webbed feet. It tilts its head, looking at her with its dopey eyes. Its face is blank, hard to read.

Held in its tiny clawed hands is a Pokéball it must had took from the bag.

Mia nearly chokes. She _knows _what it is. "Is that a Psyduck?!"

_Blirr. Blirr._

_(Sinnoh Number 043._

_**Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Water. Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious powers.)_

"I know what a Psyduck is!" Mia snaps at the Pokédex. It's then when she realizes it has a _Pokéball. _

It raises it over its head out of curiosity.

Mia doesn't know what to do, and she nearly panics. "Gah! No! p-put it down before-"

It slips from its grip, and it hits its head. The Psyduck grips its head immediately, appearing to be in pain. At the same time, its body glows, and it is sucked inside the Pokéball.

It hits the ground and shakes, before stilling with the green glow.

"Did… did the thing just…?" Mia slowly reaches down and picks up the Pokéball. Her Pokédex begins to glow again.

_(Would you like to nickname the newly caught Psyduck?)_

"Man, I didn't even want the darn thing!" Mia yells at the device again. "Leave me alone!" She slings the bag over her shoulder and heads off to anywhere. She hardly cares anymore. She's too frustrated to think.

She continues walking until she finds herself blocked by a rock that is cracked up. It stands at her height, and she sighs.

_(Would you like to nickname the newly caught Psyduck?)_

It has the nerve to ask her again. She growls and kicks the boulder, only to instantly regret it as intense pain tears through her toes. She bites her tongue to hold back a scream.

Razorleaf just stands there, staring at her and huffing, annoyed with her attitude.

**\- 0000 -**

Inside the Jubilife Pokémon Center, Mia has the PC on, and Johanna is displayed on the screen.

"So, you caught yourself a Zubat and Psyduck, huh?" Johanna's smile is bright, even through the screen. "Two new friends on the same day! That's good!"

The praise doesn't make Mia feel any better. The day was long, her arms are covered with bandages she got from the nurse… and she just wants to sleep. She responds, not sounding proud at all. "Johanna… a swarm of Zubat attacked me. The Psyduck just walked right up to a Pokéball and caught itself… which I thought wasn't possible. I didn't exactly earn those. I didn't want them, either."

"Well." Johanna crosses her arms. "Being a trainer isn't all about just capturing your favorite Pokémon, you know? Stop frowning so hard. You're going to scare away a Ralts."

Those words are enough to make Mia fix her face. She takes in a deep breath and sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just that a lot happened today. Razorleaf won't even listen to me. You once said being a trainer is supposed to be fun, but so far it feels like work."

"Well, it _is _work. But you're just making it more of a burden than it's supposed to be." Johanna replies with a small laugh. She seems to understand her pain. "You think you're the first? Dawn had a rough first day, you know. She came right home because she had fallen into a bush while riding a book. And Lucas? He and his friend got ambushed by wild Starly after I told them _not _to wander in the tall grass."

"Well, yeah. But that was on their _first _days. It's been seven, and Razorleaf is being so mean!"

"Or maybe _you _just don't _understand_ him yet." Johanna points out. "Pokémon don't accept their trainer overnight. You can't expect to be flawless with this day one. Even famous Pokémon Trainers had a rough start, believe it or not. Just take my advice, will you?"

She might be right. If Johanna can keep a Glameow in its place, maybe Mia can do the same. She's just a bit too impatient about the entire process.

"The Zubat and Psyduck you dislike… they can sense that. They won't like you either, so I suggest you change your view. They belong to you now. If you take good care of them, they'll look after you in return. You may see them as trouble now, but there will be a day you'll love them to death. I know you."

"Yeah… you're right…" Mia says softly.

"I'm glad to hear that you made it this far. You have your license, you caught your first Pokémon, and you won your first trainer battle… listen. Even if those things didn't go as planned… you learned something from them. You will get better over time. One day, you might even have a nice battle against Lucas!"

"I'm not sure if I am looking forward to that or not." Mia says with honestly. Her answer nakes Johanna laugh again. She's always been so cheerful. Maybe it's why Mia always finds herself talking to her when she feels down.

"Well, I do have some good news for you." Johanna says.

That's something she needs to hear. Mia leans closer to the screen. "What is it?!"

"I know you have your town map, so you probably already know this. But the closest gym from here is located in Oreburgh City, West from where you are. All you need to do is cross Route 203 and Oreburgh Path, and you'll find yourself there. I suggest you train at the local mine there to get to know your party better. Bonding time! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I hope it will be."

"Pick yourself up. This is called progress. We go through it everyday." Johanna says. "You need to focus on your journey, and find some answers. You didn't fall from nowhere for no reason, you know."

Mia knows what she is referring to. There is only so much that can be said through the phone. "I know. I'll be going soon."

"Get some rest. You look exhausted." Johanna says. She leans back and holds out her arms. Jumping to them is Glameow, who swipes a paw at the screen with a mew. "Want to say bye, Glameow?"

Glameow squeaks a meow, and Johanna waves.

Mia waves back. "See you!"

The communication is cut off.

She stares at the blue screen for several seconds before choosing the option to turn it off. "I feel like this would be a lot easier if Will was with me…"

She can't worry too much about it. He's fine.

She'll be fine.

**\- 0000 -**

A gloved hand slams on a desk, knocking the items that sit on top of it. The person leans over a laptop. Their body language displays their anger. Their voice is low and intimidating, belonging to a woman. "Where the hell is he?! I need answers!"

A voice from the laptop is trembling slightly. "Please forgive us, sir! We don't know where he is! The last time we saw him, he was passing Jubilife! We couldn't attack him with people around!"

"At this point, I don't even care if there are _children _around!" The woman snaps at the laptop. "I want that egg back! You catch that little brat, and drag him right to me!"

"We are doing everything we can! Whenever we do find him, he slips away from everything we throw at him! We tried using our Pokémon, but he's too strong!"

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses…" She growls. "If I have to go deal with him myself, I'm cutting your paychecks in half!"

She slams the laptop shut, and she remains still, breathing a bit hard from all her yelling. Her fingers rake across her shoulder-length silver hair as she tries to ease herself. Once she calms down, she walks away from the desk and towards a large room.

Upon entering, noises of many creatures are silenced by her very presence. They cannot be seen due to many blankets that layer over cages.

She approaches a small cage and flips the cover back. A few Starly are inside, and they screech in panic. They beat their wings, which constantly strike the cage. As soon as she opened the top and reached inside, they move further back, pressing against each other, trying to stay away from the hand.

A Starly is snagged by the feet and rudely pulled out. The cage is slammed shut. The captured Starly flaps violently as it tries to fly away, but it's impossible. It's terrified cries are ignored by the woman. She carries it down a long hall until she stops at the entrance of a tall and big open space.

The woman speaks firmly. "Salamence."

A low growl is heard. Heavy footsteps come closer with every second, until the flat-finned, blue head of a dragon comes out from the darkness. Its long neck stretches as it turns its head for a quick look at things. Its curved and massive red wings stretch out as its long blue tail sweeps across the ground. After a short stretch, it lowers its head towards the woman.

She holds up the panicking Starly, and she tosses it in the air.

It tries to fly off, but it's caught by the Salamence's jaws instead. Its painful cries are silenced after another chomp. The dragon tilts its head back and devours the Starly within seconds. Its small body can be seen sliding down its red throat.

She gives him time before speaking. "I hope you're in the mood to fly soon. We might have to go hunting for a wandering teenager."

Salamence snorts as it lowers its head. It is stroked now, and it lightly nudges the black visor across her face.

"He's going to regret taking away that fortune."

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 4!**


	4. The City of Coal

**A/N: This one is a bit longer than planned. Forgive me.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: The City of Coal -**

Everything is… everything is… unclear… foggy… distorted… disoriented…

There is no up. There is no down. Gravity doesn't exist. She can only drift along with the rose bubbles that float carelessly in every direction. Is there even any direction?

_**'Insight… insight…'**_

That voice again… it's there, but it's not there. It's everywhere, but it's nowhere…

_**'Insight… find The Insight…'**_

She finds herself able to speak. Her own voice is quiet, but it seems to drift everywhere. "Who are you…?"

_**'Find it… find… The Insight…'**_

"I… I don't know what that is," Mia responds, trying to turn herself around to see what could be around. All she sees are the drifting pearls. "You took me from my home… and you never gave me a clue on what it is. What is it? Who are you?!"

_**' ...Insight... here… it's here… here… here...'**_

"It's here? With me? I don't get it!" Mia cries out at the voice. "What are you talking about?! You have to tell me! You can't expect me to find something if I don't know what it is! Tell me! Please! Then, I can help you at least!"

_**'It's here… here… here… here…'**_

"Please! What is it?! How would I know if I found it?!"

_**'... Fate…'**_

This caught her off guard. "Wh-what…?"

_**'Fate cannot be avoided… but it can be altered.'**_

"That… That doesn't help with anything! Why can't you just find it yourself?!"

_**'Find… The Insight. It is… here…'**_

"Stop saying that! Just tell me! Tell me!"

_**'It is here… here… here… HERE!'**_

**\- OoOoOoOo -**

Her heart nearly leaps out her chest. Mia gasps as she opens her eyes, being met with a pair of pink ones that seem to slightly widen now. Everything is confusing. Trying to make sense of everything feels like a hard task for several seconds. Meeting her eyes now is a hand offering a bowl of cut vegetables topped over rice. The smell of the food is enough to bring her senses back together.

Nurse Joy is patient with her. She pushes the bowl a little closer, speaking carefully. "Here. You should eat. You slept pretty long… but you're feeling much better. Food will bring you back to full speed in no time."

Mia carefully takes the bowl with both hands. Her eyes fall on the rising steam dancing from the meal. It drifts so gently… just like the dream she just had.

The ghost spoke to her again. It mentioned something about it being here now. The Insight? Fate? Or… is it both?

She doesn't understand why she and her brother got pulled into this… when there are so many other people in this world. Why chose someone from another world?

She wasn't pulled here to play hero… was she?

She was told to travel to find answers…

**\- 0000 -**

Later, Mia stands at the far East side of the city. She stares down the small flight of steps that leads to yet… another dirt path. The route is straightforward, but it's much wider, and the land isn't as flat. Hills keep rising the further it goes until a small mountain stands as a barrier. Is it a mountain? A cliffside? It's not easy to determine.

_Route 203._

_Despite being so close to a big town, this path retains its relaxed, natural atmosphere._

Mia frowns at the map. Big town? This route is between Jubilife and Oreburgh City. There is no town until Sandgem, which isn't so large…

Maybe it was a typo?

After speaking with Johanna, Mia decided that the best thing to do is to try to understand her Pokémon better. She never wanted a Turtwig, or the two Pokémon that she captured yesterday… but not much can be done now. Maybe it's about time she steps out of her comfort zone.

That... is going to be difficult. While it is something every trainer must do, Mia finds it a daunting task so far. What happened was that every order was ignored, or Razorleaf simply shot daggers every time she tried to talk to him. It's hard to tell if he's angry with her, or he simply just hates her. Did he understand her when she complained about ending up with him? Pokémon can comprehend some human speech, and now Mia wonders how much a Turtwig can understand. Maybe Pokémon know more than just simple orders. Maybe they can structure a sentence. If she sat down and had a conversation with him, will he understand her fluently, or just enough to get around?

Her sneakers kick up a cloud of dirt due to her heavy landing. She had the irresistible urge to jump down the short steps. Now that she has officially entered the route, she can take a look around and see what it has to offer.

The dirt path is straightforward, giving obvious directions on where to go. She follows it briefly, until she catches sight of a small patch of tall grass. What lurks inside are the usual: Starly, Bidoof… wait, what is that?

It's floating from the ground, which is quite a sight to see. Its small yellow body has fox-like features. Its shoulders and chest are layered with a thicker coat of brown fur. Its tail is long, and it somehow stays off the ground. It appears to be sleeping, but at the same time, it's drifting. Maybe it's awake… or maybe it's sleeping while drifting…?

Picking up the Pokédex, its information is pulled.

_(Sinnoh Number 020._

_**Abra, the Psi Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Psychic. Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day.)_

Mia releases a small gasp, and she says softly; "Eighteen…?"

The number alone is unbelievable. That's more than half a day. It sleeps its life away. How can anyone live like that? At this very moment… it must be sleeping.

Wait. It's _sleeping_.

_'This is great.' _Mia thinks so. Her bag is slung in front of her, and she removes a tiny Pokéball from the front pocket. If she catches this… maybe it will be a nice one among the group. Sure, it will sleep a lot but… it will wake up eventually, right?

She creeps up on it. It still drifts.

She creeps closer. It seems sound asleep.

She taps the top of the capsule. It grows to its regular size.

The Abra is yet to try to run or battle. This is too easy. She'll have a full party in no time. Maybe she'll do better than her twin brother, who is always one step ahead of her. Yes, this is perfect. There is something she can rub in his face now.

Not even a moment of hesitation arrives. She tosses the capsule with all her might.

To her surprise, it arches over the Abra's head and hits the ground instead with a pong.

Okay, so maybe her aim isn't perfect. If she tries to go over there to retrieve it, she might risk waking it up. Pulling out another small one, it grows in size, and she tosses that one next.

It soars right past the Abra's right side this time. It lands on the grass and bounces away.

"Okay. Seriously?" she mutters with a quiet growl. How did she manage to get a weakened Zubat, but she can't land a good aim on a sleeping Pokémon? Forget it. She has one more. Pulling it out and reverting it to normal, she tosses it, a little more careful this time.

The capsule bounces off the Abra on the head, startling it. Before the Pokémon could realize what happened, the Pokéball opens, and the Abra's body glows a bright white-blue before being sucked inside. The Pokéball shuts and falls to the ground.

It rocks once. The button glows yellow.

It rocks twice…

Three times now…

The button flashes red now, and the capsule bursts open with a brilliant display of light. The Abra is freed, shaking its head. Immediately afterwards, it curls into a ball and thins itself out of existence.

After several seconds of confusion and surprise, Mia finds her voice and asks herself; "Did it just… vanish…?"

What happened?

Mia quickly rushes to where the Abra was before. The Pokéball it broke out of has snapped in half, completely unusable now. She looks ahead, seeing the two that missed the Abra sitting on the ground. She walks over to them and retrieves them both, tapping the tops to shrink them back. They are dropped back in the pocket, and she zips it up before letting out a frustrated groan.

Always try to weaken a Pokémon before catching it. Seems that tip she heard in school was right.

"I guess I'll just keep going then," she says. She makes the decision to pull away from the grass. A part of her is hoping a Starly doesn't pop out to attack her. As she keeps walking, she checks the map again and makes note of where Oreburgh is located. Its straightforward. Maybe she does have to cross the cave… or whatever it is at the end of the hilly route.

"I just have to face the gym leader. If I can get a gym badge… I can show Johanna and Professor Rowan I am okay on my own." Mia tells herself.

"Hmph! In your dreams! Only a Skilled trainer can defeat a gym leader like a level 2 Starly," says a familiar voice.

That jerk…

Mia turns around quickly. Marlen is walking down the path, coming her way. She silently begs this meeting will be brief.

Seeing him removing his earbuds from his ears tells her that it won't be.

"So, I'm guessing you are planning to take on Roark are you?" He asks, nicer than normal.

"Uh… yeah," Mia answers quietly. She doesn't know what to expect from him.

He finds this amusing, letting out a small chuckle. His tone shifts to his usually mockery. "Really? I don't think someone as spineless as you can come close to defeating Roark."

Trying to go past the insult, Mia asks him a question. "Roark? Who's that? You mean he's the gym leader? Of course I do! And I'll will, too!"

Marlen starts to laugh. What's so funny? "You are really going to challenge him? I'll like to see you try! Too bad for you. I already have my coal badge."

Mia watches him reach into his pocket, pulling out his gym case. She steps forward quickly, reaching for it. "Let me see-"

Marlen slaps the hand away, causing her to step away in fright. "No!" he shouts. "I don't want your dirty hands touching this! Your weakness is contagious!"

Mia steps back again, staring at his angry expression for several seconds. His words sink in, and it hurts. She grabs her wrist, feeling a bit intimidated. She can feel the light sting where she was hit. No words come out of her mouth.

"Don't stare at me," Marlen says as he steps forward. The action alone makes her look down. "I don't know who you are to think you can just touch my stuff. Move."

As much as she wants to, her feet won't budge. Normally when Marlen stands in front of her like this, Will would step in and tell him to back off. Recently, Lucas pushed Marlen away. Now, she has no one to stand up for her anymore. She doesn't want to be pushed around by him anymore. He got away with so much, even as far as pushing her into the pond by her home, knowing she can't swim. It was thankfully shallow…

"Hello? Are you deaf?" Marlen asks, annoyed with her even more. "I said move, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Mia shouts, hating that word more than anything.

"Yes, you are," Marlen says, stepping closer. "Move it. Or else."

"Please, just leave me alone! I never did anything to you!" Mia begs him. "You can just walk around me- dah!" She is pushed back by a pair of hands. It's enough to make her trip and fall on her behind. She looks at his angry expression, and he bucks his head forward, making her quickly turn her attention back to the ground. She hates this. She feels her eyes getting warm, and she tries so hard to fight it.

"Go ahead and cry, you stupid crybaby!" Marlen shouts at her.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Mia shouts back at him, which she instantly regrets, because he comes forward and she shrinks, shielding her face.

Marlen doesn't come any closer. He crosses his arms. "Just as I said. You're spineless. What are you gonna do, huh? Your brother isn't here to save you."

He's right. Just as she realized before, Will isn't here to protect her. She hopes that he would miraculously show up, but he won't. Things just don't work that way.

Something catches his interest, and he bends down a bit. He points a single finger towards her waist. "You actually have a Pokédex? You out of all people?"

Mia doesn't answer this time. She's too scared to try, afraid of what her answer would lead to. Seeing how quick he moves startles her, and she moves back just before his hand could grab the device.

"Give it to me. It doesn't belong to you." Marlen demands, before he tries to grab it again. He is annoyed as she moves back. "You don't need that! Give it to me!"

The professor gave the device to her. If she were to lose it, he'll be disappointed. If she allows it to he stolen, he might lose his head since it holds so much precious research. Marlen has taken so much from Mia before, but she _can't _let him take the Pokédex. As scared as she is, she won't let him have it. She scoots further back, and it seems to be the last straw.

The boy is quick, bending down and snatching the device, but Mia grabs his hands and tries to pull them away. Marlen growls at this. "Give it to me, you dumb idiot! I deserve this Pokédex! Not you!"

"Stooop! Just stop it!" Mia screams at him, struggling against his strength. "You can't have it! Just leave me alone!"

Marlen yells at her now. "I said, give it to me! It's mine!"

"No!"

"I always get what I want, and you know that!" Marlen raises a hand now, making her cowar. "If you don't give it to me, I'll-"

The sound of a bursting Pokéball is followed by a display of light. Marlen moves back quickly and ducks as a screeching Zubat soars over his head. The Pokémon makes a u-turn and swoops down again, forcing Marlen a good distance away from Mia.

Mia is breathing hard with her hand pressed against the belt. Just in time, she managed to send out Batty. She acted out of fear, not thinking much of how things would follow. She slowly stands, unsure of what could happen next.

"Aaagh!" Marlen waves his hands around before yanking a Pokéball from his own belt. "Stupid Zubat!"

Once it is harshly tossed, a familiar penguin creature is summoned out.

He has THE Piplup!

Marlen angrily sends out his order. "Get rid of it with Buble!"

His Piplup didn't hesitate. It fired a stream of bubbles that shoot Batty, knocking her back.

Mia gasps as her Zubat hits the ground, soaked with water. She is quick to her feet, stepping back a bit at the sight of Piplup waddling closer. "Batty! Get up! It's gonna get you!"

Batty's wings hit the ground a few times until she manages to balance herself on her two tails… which turn out to be legs, apparently. She is airborne in seconds, screeching loudly for all to hear.

What moves does she know? Mia checks her Pokédex quickly.

Leech Life and Supersonic.

Mia sends her first order. _"Batty! Leech Life!"_

Batty soars forward and swoops down at the Piplup, but she didn't attack. All she did was make the Pokémon jump back. Batty continues to dive and swoop with every chance she gets, frustrating the Piplup who wants it to end.

"No! What are you doing?!" Mia shouts at her. "You're supposed to fight it!"

Marlen has enough of this silly display. "Piplup! Use Peck!"

The Piplup ducks its head, and the Zubat flies past. Quickly, Piplup jumps and jabs its beak at Batty's belly. The force knocks Batty upwards before gravity sends her crashing to the ground. Piplup lands nearby with an angry chirp as Batty remains still.

Mia jumps at the sound of her Pokédex releasing a long beep. It sounds very similar to what she heard in the Trainer's School. Looking at the led light, it is a solid red.

Batty is unconscious. How strong is that Piplup? Or... is the Zubat weak?

Mia quickly recalls Zubat back inside her Pokéball. She clips the capsule back on the belt and picks another while taking another step back.

"Go ahead!" Marlen challenges her with a shout. "Throw it!"

With a bit of hesitation, Mia throws the Pokéball, not caring who comes out. She holds her breath as she watches the light form into a shape. What she sent out was the very Psyduck that caught itself. Glancing at the Pokédex, she sends an order. _"Psyduck! Scratch!"_

"Piplup! Pound!" Marlen sends his own command, and his Piplup sprints forward. The Pokémon leaps and lands on its stomach, sliding towards Psyduck like a skateboard down a hill.

Psyduck on the other hand just stands there, appearing to be in another world. Mia is forced to watch as Piplup jumps back up at the last second. It slams its feet against Psyduck's chest, sending her staggering back with a startled quack.

"No!" Mia shouts in terror. "You have to Scratch it! _Scratch it!"_

Psyduck has her footing again, but instead of attacking, she tilts her head back and sprays water from her bill, and it rains back down on her. Is she washing away the pain, or is she confused?

"Water Sport?" Marlen appears a bit confused.

"No, no!" Mia grabs her head. "Why isn't anyone listening to me! Come on! You have to help me! _Scratch!"_

Marlen huffs at this. "Piplup, use Peck."

The Piplup jumps and jabs the top of Psyduck's head with its beak. The impact is strong, and Psyduck cries out as she falls face first into the ground. Piplup jumps back, leaving her to shake in pain.

What should she do? Should she send out Razorleaf? He won't listen to her at all, but…

Psyduck rolls to her back, gripping her head tightly as she kicks her feet, honking endlessly. This sight scares Mia.

"Piplup! Peck!" Marlen orders again.

This gives Mia the decision to call Psyduck back and grab the Pokéball closest to the buckle. She sends out her Turtwig, who lands right in the path in front of the attacking Piplup. He had no time to take in what is going on, and he's met with a nasty peck against his forehead. His cry is the worst Mia ever heard. He drops to the floor as his pain-filled cries drag on.

Her Pokédex is beeping now, warning her about his critical damage.

How much did that single Peck do?!

"Razorleaf!" Mia gasps.

Razorleaf slowly stands. His cries reduced to shaking chirps. He shakes his head and staggers, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Nice move, idiot." Marlen insults her once again. "Sending out a grass-type to take a hit from a flying-type move? It's common knowledge that grass-types are weak against flying-type attacks!"

"Peck was a flying-type move…?" Mia truly feels like an idiot now. If Piplup were to be part flying, Razorleaf would had fainted for sure! She looks at Razorleaf, who manages to send her a heated glare. "I… I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Razorleaf stumbles as he takes a step forward.

She has to think fast. _"Tackle! Use Tackle! Tackle!"_

The Turtwig opens his beak instead, spitting out a single green orb that soars towards the Piplup. As soon as it makes impact, green light is pulled from Piplup's body, traveling inside Razorleaf's mouth. The Piplup struggles and tries to pull away from this, but it seems stuck in one spot until it stops. Piplup falls back as Razorleaf closes his mouth.

The Pokédex stops flashing red. Mia is confused. She saw that technique so many times from Johnny's Budew. "He used Absorb instead?"

Marlen notices his Piplup shaking its entire body to ease itself from the pain. Looking back at Razorleaf, he laughs, surprisingly. "Your Pokémon are smarter than you, and you wonder why none of them listen? What a joke! Even _they_ can see you aren't worth their time, but they are stuck with you!"

"That's…" Mia refuses to listen to that. It can't be the case. Her Pokémon are just being stubborn, right? "That's not true! Razorleaf… _Absorb!"_

Razorleaf appears surprised to hear this command. He looks back at the Piplup in worry.

Marlen scoffs. "And you chose to keep him in battle?" He looks at his Piplup now. "End this with Peck."

Razorleaf crouches down as Piplup charges forward. Instead of following the order, he sprints forward, lowering his head.

_Now _he chooses to use Tackle?!

"No! Stop! That's not super effective!" Mia shouts at him. "Razorleaf! I told you to stop!"

Piplup springs up, avoiding the attack with ease. Razorleaf skids to a stop and turns around quickly, only to be met with a painful peck against his head. A painful cry escapes his mouth again as he is knocked to the dirt. He remains still on the ground. The Pokédex releases a long beep once again.

"No…" Mia can only stare at his beaten body. What should she do? If she sends back out the Psyduck, she might not be able to do much. From what the Pokédex calculated while she rests inside the Pokéball, another attack might just knock her out. There's nothing she _can _do.

Marlen calls his Piplup back. As he puts away the Pokéball, he walks closer until he reaches Razorleaf. "Even a weak starter like a Turtwig didn't deserve you." He watches the Pokémon's body being pulled into its Pokéball.

Mia sees him approaching, and she swaps Pokéballs quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

There is no response. She doesn't know what to say.

He stands in front of her now, and Mia feels frightened.

Mia doesn't budge. However, as soon as he grabs her shoulders, she tries to push him back. "Stop!" Her hands move to the Pokédex, but he tries to pull them away. She presses her hands as hard as she can, but he moves one of his hands and unclips the chain from her belt loop. Mia clings on to the device as he begins to pull it away. A harsh kick against her ankle is enough to make her step away while releasing the Pokédex. She watches helplessly as Marlen holds the item in his hands now.

"The professor thought I didn't deserve one, but he gave you one? He's an idiot, who works with that idiot Lucas. He gives a Pokédex to a crybaby idiot… he needs to retire and let someone with common sense hand these out." Marlen pockets the item.

"Please… give it back…" Mia begins to beg.

"What are you going to do?" Marlen pushes her back again. "Go ahead and send out your little Psyduck. Go ahead, you little baby!"

Mia is pushed back again. She shuts her eyes, feeling the tears starting to fall now. "Stop it!"

"There's the little crybaby! Cry! Cry! See who's gonna help you! Guess what? Nobody will!" Marlen pushes again, but a pair of hands grab his shoulders and pulls him back. He turns around quickly and freezes.

It's the man with the brown trench coat, Looker. The officer stands firm. His grey eyes stare down at the boy who appears a bit timid now. "What are you doing? Whatever game you're playing doesn't seem so fun."

"I was… just having a battle," Marlen says, somewhat timid.

"Didn't seem like it was just a battle," Looker says as he extends a hand towards the boy. "Give it back."

"What…?"

"Have you ever heard the saying; 'Don't be a thief'?" Looker asks, pulling his fingers now.

There is a long stretch of silence. Mia notices how uncomfortable Marlen appears to be. Before, he would back off and make a smart remark to anyone that pushed him. This time around, his rude behavior has dissolved.

He pulls the Pokédex out his pocket, and he sets it on the officer's hand.

"You're free to go. Thank you for cooperating," Looker says. He keeps an eye on the boy as he walks past him, heading back to Jubilife.

Mia catches an angry glance from Marlen. It's clear that she just got lucky. If Looker didn't show, she would have lost something very important. Facing the professor would not be something she would look forward to.

"Ah. Trainer. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Mia was so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear him. "Huh?"

"I asked if you are unharmed."

"Oh… I'm fine," Mia answers. "Thanks…"

Looker hands her back the Pokédex. "Professor Rowan only hands these out to trainers he believes has potential. When I look at you, you are very green. There is so much more for you to learn. However… you aren't bad, either."

She isn't bad? It doesn't feel that way. It really hasn't for the past week, but it's good to hear someone who has faith in her besides Johanna.

"Well! I only came by when I heard commotion. Just a child making mischief! Now that it's settled, I shall be on my way-"

"Wait!"

Looker looks at her funny due to her sudden outburst.

Seeing this, she is quick to apologize. "Sorry. It's just… can you take me to Oreburgh City?"

"Hm. Oreburgh?" Looker places a hand under his chin in thought. "If the professor gave you a Pokédex, I'm sure you have a town map as well. I'm in the middle of a case. I can't guide you anywhere at the moment. I really shouldn't be speaking with you unless you have a lead, but we would have to speak in private-"

Mia doesn't exactly want to hold him from his work, but after what just happened, she feels uneasy about everything. "Can you at least cross the route with me?"

The detective looks at her, but he doesn't turn her down. He releases a sigh, waving a hand in a circular motion. "Alright. I'll cross the rest of the route with you. It seems you had enough trouble today."

"Thank you." Mia bows. "I'm sorry if-"

"No. Don't apologize. This gives me an opportunity to take a good look at this route. I am yet to fully cover the area," Looker says as he adjusts his tie. He walks ahead of her, signalling her to follow.

It is a quiet walk the rest of the way. They follow the path until it ends at the edge of a hill. Climbing it reveals quite the sight. Mia turns to her left, met with a massive stretch of a green field overgrown with tall grass. A small pond is surrounded by a few curious trainers. Looking back, Mia can see the entire route leading all the way back to the city.

"Don't get distracted. This way." Looker calls her.

Mia quickly resumes her walk until she's stopped byrocky barrier. She walks alongside it, meeting Looker by the mouth of what looks like another cave.

"Straight there is Oreburgh Path. All you have to do is keep walking straight to reach the other side. You'll find yourself in the city in no time."

"Thank you, Mr. Looker. Really." Mia bows again. She thought he was a strange man at first but… he seems to always be filled with energy, and ready to go.

"No need to thank me," Looker says. "I shall be off! If we ever do meet again, inform me of any suspicious activity!"

The detective sprints his way back down the hill. Since the close is clear in his case, he's not acting so sneaky as he was before.

All that has to be done now is to cross Oreburgh Path. The idea of going inside another cave isn't so pleasant. After what happened in Ravaged Path, she is surprised she made it out alright. She was cleaned up in the Pokémon Center. Surprisingly, the Zubat bites were so little, no bandages were needed. Still… to go inside a cave again...

No. Lingering around will do no good. If she foolishly returns to Jubilife, Looker's escort would have been for nothing. It would be a waste of time.

Peering inside, the bright outside makes it impossible to see inside the much darker cave. After a bit of hesitation, Mia pushes herself to step inside. It's terribly dark at first, but her eyes catch sight of a light just several yards away. It's straightforward, just as Looker described it.

Walking further down the dark and rocky environment, it seems to branch off to another path down her left. She won't bother with it yet, but even if she could… she fears getting lost. Her memory isn't the best, and she'll surely forget how she got from one point to another.

The closer she gets to the end, the closer she is to the gym leader. The words that Marlen told her… is she really too weak to take him on? If Marlen managed to take down most of her team with a single Pokémon, then maybe she is no good. Maybe he was…

No. He's not right. Just as Looker said, she's a green trainer. The idea is for her to be a traveling trainer so that no suspicion will grow, since what she is looking for must be sacred.

The main problem now is that she can't go far with a party full of disobedient Pokémon. If what Marlen said is true, maybe they _do_ see her as a burden.

No… wait. Maybe his words are getting into her head again. Or… maybe he was right?

She makes the decision to talk to the professor as soon as she finds a Pokémon Center. He'll set her head straight.

Stepping into the light at last, while the rocky terrain doesn't leave her feet, her eyes land on a bustling city that stands before her. The distant sounds of hammering and running engines were cut off from inside the passage way.

The buildings aren't as tall or structured like Jubilife's are. Short houses have a slanted roof, and they are built sturdy. The tall buildings have several windows and rising rooftops filled with vents. The roads are made out of lighter-colored dirt. Anything else is dark and littered with gravel. The smell of freshly churned dirt is strong here.

Carefully, Mia walks to the edge of a small flight of stairs. Stepping down slowly, she catches sight of yellow-hat workers taking the same path down South. Their green uniforms are coated with black dust and dirt. It's smeared on their faces.

This environment is entirely different from Jubilife.

This has to be it. She made it to her next destination.

_Oreburgh City. City of Energy._

_A vibrant and energetic mining town that is blessed with a precious natural resource._

_There is a Gym where mine workers take breaks in between their exhaughting work shifts._

Curious, Mia takes the same path as the workers did. Heading down, there are blue air vents attached to the ground along the path. What their purpose could be is something she can't think of.

It seems that a nearby child found one. Their little hands grab the edge of a vent, and they lean their head towards one of the gaps before shouting a loud "Hello!" Their voice carries down the vent, sending the message for whoever may hear.

_RRRACHOO!_

The response sounded like a screech. The child finds themself on the ground, completely caught off guard. Mia steps forward to check on them, but the child is quick to their feet, and they laugh.

Seems they are alright.

The path takes a turn, and Mia follows it. She passes a few more houses, but she slows to a stop the instant her eyes land on a massive and long building with a rounded brown roof. It stands out more than anything. Double glass doors are the way in and out, windows are against the wall, and half of a Pokéball symbol is glowing white just above the doors.

A nearby and rounded grey sign stands proudly nearby.

_Oreburgh City Pokémon Gym._

_Leader: Roark._

_"Call me Roark the Rock!"_

Her heart begins to thunder. She feels chills traveling through her body. This is… a Pokémon Gym. This is what they talked about. The gym leader inside is Roark. If she can earn his badge…

If she can… but her Pokémon…

Mia sighs as she keeps walking. There is no way she can enter that gym when her party is worn down and in need of attention. She begins to search for the red-colored roof. More workers walk past. Residents seem to wave at them. Kids are running back and forth, probably playing a game of tag.

It was a long walk, but the dirt road makes a turn down South along a fence. Across the fences are more houses and workers. The construction sounds are nearby now, and the Pokémon Center is in sight. Her pace quickens into a jog, and she minds her manners as she passes a few people along the way.

She stands in front of the building in no time. However, just down south… she sees the source of the construction sounds. Bulldozers and tractors push and shove mountains of dirt and coal across the clay ground. Hard hat workers carry cargo, accompanied by strange muscular blue creatures that are no taller than a toddler. The fact some carry a massive boulder three times their size throws Mia off.

She pulls out her Pokédex carefully.

_(Sinnoh Number 040._

_**Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Fighting. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once.)_

_"What's a Geodude?" _She finds herself muttering quietly. She'll find out later. Right now, the Pokémon Center should be a priority.

**\- 0000 -**

"Hmm… so you're having a bit of trouble with your Pokémon…" Rowan says from the PC screen. "You caught two, and you have the one I gave you. But… none of them want to hear a word from you?"

"Yeah," Mia admits bitterly. "They just don't listen to me. What am I doing wrong?"

"Pokémon do not want to be ordered around by a weak-spirited person."

That was a gut punch. Mia was _not _expecting that answer at all. All she can do is just stare at him, because she doesn't know how else to react.

He called her weak. Just like Marlen did. Sure, Marlen was a bully, but to hear that from the professor?!

"Don't take it personal. I have no intentions to hurt your feelings." The professor begins to clarify. "I just need you to remember that Pokémon are-"

"I know. Intelligent creatures…" Mia finishes the sentence.

He nods, and he continues. "In the wild, Pokémon follow the strongest among them. It's instinct. Those living among humans want to be trained by someone who has confidence. If you appear weak, they think you'll make them weak, so of course it's only natural they'll disobey."

Those words sting to hear. Mia can't easily accept it. "So… they see me as weak?"

"Very. They don't want to be ordered around by a pushover."

Okay, that was too harsh. But, she should have expected it. The professor has been known to never sugarcoat anything. His criticism is straightforward, and it stings. It doesn't help that he even looks intimidating to most people, so many are afraid of speaking to him.

"What you need to do is show them who is in control. I know you're not the type of person to want to take control, or shout to get your way. You're a very nice person… perhaps _too _nice. You show no discipline, little confidence, so your Pokémon are probably wondering how they ended up with you." The professor explains. "Your brother on the other hand, he's not having this problem."

Her brother? "Wait! You spoke to him?!" Mia leans closer to the screen.

"Yes, he called me early this morning. He already won his first gym badge. He wants you to catch up. But, you've always been a little slow. It's not always a bad thing."

"Yeah… I know." Mia sighs. It's no surprise to hear her brother is already well ahead of her. When will she see him?

"I know you can do better, Mia. Training Pokémon is no easy task. You don't have to be harsh or scream at them to prove you are tough. No, no. That's not what I am telling you to do. You can find a way to gain their trust another way. Kindness can work, but you have to learn when to be firm. You have to know when to say no. Don't plead with them. Show them that you mean what you say, and do _not _hesitate."

The last sentence felt like it was directed towards her alone. Mia slowly nods.

Professor Rowan continues. "They can hear your complaints. They can feel your emotions. Be cautious, always."

"I will, professor. Thank you." Mia bows.

"I'm always listening, and willing to give you advice. Talk to me when you need me. I'll see you then." Rowan cuts the communication from there.

By mere coincidence, a jingle plays out, signalling Mia that her Pokémon have recovered. She meets the nurse at the counter who sets a slotted tray down in front of her, holding all three of the Pokéballs.

"Your Pokémon are fully recovered!" the nurse chirps.

"Thank you." Mia gives her a quick bow before grabbing the three capsules. It's a bit difficult to hold them all at once in both hands, but she doesn't mind. She looks at them carefully, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for being mean to all of you earlier. I'm the dumb one here, huh? If you want to beat me up for giving you all so much trouble… I guess I'll deserve it."

She doesn't know if they can hear her or not, but she felt the need to apologize. After speaking to Johanna and Professor Rowan… they are right.

Leaving the Pokémon Center, she isn't sure if she's even ready to take on the gym leader. Not after all that happened.

But maybe, she can take a look inside the gym for a better idea of what she could be up against. She decides to head back to the building. Upon arriving, it dawns on her that the automatic doors aren't responding to her presence. Curious, she walks closer, but they don't budge at all. There are people inside. They are just the yellow-hat workers. She knocks on the glass carefully, and thankfully, one of them notice her.

They come to the doors and use their fingers to pull them open just enough to be heard. "The gym is closed right now."

"What? Closed?" Mia is lost. She was never told that they do close. Then again, it's not like they would run the place without taking any breaks.

"Right. Our gym leader, Roark, is busy working his shift in the mine. There's been a huge order of coal to be shipped to the Fuego Ironworks. Without coal, no fire. No fire means no new parts can be made." The worker pauses, and he speaks again. "Wait. I don't think you would catch that. You're just a little kid…"

"I'm 12…" Mia can't be that little.

"Hmm." The worker doesn't seem to easily accept it. It doesn't matter anyway. "If you are eager to see him, you can't miss him. He's a man with a red hard hat. The mine is South from the Pokémon Center. Just be careful on your way there. The wild Pokémon in the area aren't as timid as the ones in the outside routes."

"Right. Thank you!" Mia runs off in a hurry.

All this traveling is starting to become draining. She has to slow down, remembering that she isn't in shape to run track. There is no need to be in a hurry if he's working, right? Should she bother him or wait? Is there even a hotel located in this city, or does she have to spend a night at the Pokémon Center?

Okay. She needs to take a break from this back and forth travel. Her body is starting to ache.

"You cannot have it!"

The voice is nearby, and they don't sound very happy. She hears other voices… who are protesting.

"Let go!" The voice yells again. It sounds accented, actually.

Wait… it's coming from behind the Pokémon Center, is it? Mia isn't sure if she should try to see what the commotion is, but her curiosity gets the best of her. She cautiously walks around the building until she sees three people. Two look almost identical. They are light blue-haired people with a bowl cut hairstyle. One is longer than the other. But, what Mia can't get over it how ridiculous they look. What are they wearing?

The best way she can describe it is someone trying to dress up as astronauts, but at the same time, the outfit is tighter. It's more… fashionable, she could put it? The sleeves and pants are darker than the main uniform. There is no helmet, thank goodness, but their collars look foolish. It's rounded like it _needs _a helmet. Is there some sort of event going on?

No… something isn't right. The way the pair tower over the crouching third person is threatening. He has to be the one who spoke.

It's a boy… no, he's clearly a teenager. He's not so deep in the age range. From the looks, he has to be around the same age as Marlen. His yellow eyes are shooting daggers at the two older teens.

"We'll ask you one more time." The one who spoke is the teenage girl with longer hair, who steps closer, extending a hand towards the protective one. "Give us the bag. We know you are hiding something in there."

"I already told you, I cannot. Just leave me be." The victim replies firmly.

The brown bag that they want is fairly big. He keeps it close, tucked under his left arm. A strap is nearly tangled by the shoulder-length dark hair. Through the sun, it's noticeable that it's a very dark shade of purple, and his skin is a very light shade of brown. The teenage boy doesn't seem afraid at all.

"Hand it over!" The female astronaut wanna-be demanded firmly, "Or we'll do it by force!"

"We know there is a rare Pokémon in there, and it will belong to us!" The male spaceman seems to have enough. He closes the gap between them, and he snags the cream-colored fur lined on the collar of the boy's dark-red jacket. However, the boy is quick, sliding a small object from the bag's side pocket and striking the grunt across the arm.

"OUCH!" The male thief staggers back and covers his arm. The sleeve saved his arm, it seems. He glares at the young teen. "Did you just try slash me with a pencil?! Are you crazy?!"

"Do yourself a favor and leave," The young teen responds, as he moves his hand towards his pocket quickly. He pauses as his eyes shift towards Mia's direction.

Oh. He sees her. Did she step out of hiding?

The two others take notice of her as well, and they aren't very pleased.

"Great. We have a witness. What do we do with her?" the male teen asks, very annoyed at this point.

"This is your fault, genius," the female grumbles. "I told you to lead the boy to Route 207 where there are less likely to be any witnesses. Your impatient self couldn't wait!"

While the pair are arguing, the boy takes his opportunity to sneak away. He looks at Mia, pressing a single finger against his lips. He seems to be trying to make his move inside the Pokémon Center.

The two continue to bump heads for a few seconds longer, until the teen girl notices that the slipping boy is nearly out of sight. She swiftly pulls a Pokéball from her pocket, pointing a finger at the fleeing teen. "Don't you take a step further! Glameow! Stop him!"

Did… did she just say Glameow?

Her ally has the same idea. He quickly tosses his own with a greater force. "Stunky! Go!"

The boy begins to run now. He is more focused on getting away from them than being concerned about being attacked by Pokémon. The pair of creatures come out, and they are already on top of him. He is forced to duck to avoid their claws, and he turns around, realizing he can't run away from this.

The Glameow lands in front of him with a hiss. A Pokémon called Stunky - a purple-bodied skunk with a cream-colored stripe running from the center of its head, and down to its tail -does the same. Its white whiskers twitch in anticipation.

Two against one? That's hardly fair! The boy just wants to be left alone, but they keep trying to take away what is his, just like...

…just like Marlen. They are bullies, like Marlen is. The boy with the bag isn't timid like she was. He just doesn't want to deal with them.

Why couldn't she do the same? The sight alone bothers her. She refuses to allow this to happen to anyone else. Without much thought, she rushes to the scene with a shout. "Hey! Leave him alone! He clearly doesn't want to fight!"

The boy gives her a surprised look. He wasn't expecting her to come forward.

The two thieving bullies didn't expect this either. The female seems to identify what she is up against first. "Bulky bag… Pokébelt… is that a Pokédex?"

"She's one of those trainers sent out by Professor Rowan! Just great! Why can't she mind her own business?!" The male teen glares at his partner. "This is your fault, for being so loud!"

"Me?! I already told you we should had dragged the kid up North! But no! You didn't want to go any further!"

That's when the boy makes a run for it.

"HEY!"

"Stunky! Stop him with your Poison Gas!" the male shouts quickly. His Stunky is quick to chase after him, flicking its tail to send a purple gas.

They are insane? Using their Pokémon to attack people? Isn't that illegal? Doesn't matter. Regardless, Mia grabs a Pokéball and gives it a good toss.

The Stunky is forced to stop as blue light pours in its path. It reveals a Zubat, who takes the cloud instead. She remains unaffected, acting as a barricade.

That was probably the smartest Mia has done so far. Now, there is the Glameow who springs from its place to pick up where the Stunky left off. Another underhanded Pokéball toss summons Razorleaf.

If they don't listen, so be it. She just needs to buy the boy time to get away from the two.

Glameow is meet with the Turtwig. It comes to a stop, growling low. This particular Glameow is not as graceful or kind as the one Johanna owns.

"Kid… don't get in our way," the female thief warns her with a threatening tone. "This is business. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Mia stays quiet. It didn't seem like business to her. She isn't sure how strong the pair are, but at least their attention is on her now. She glances behind her, and to her surprise, the young teen didn't run far. He is peeking from around the Pokémon Center, watching her carefully. Why won't he go? She waves him off, but he doesn't move, still.

What is he waiting for?

She turns her attention back to the pair of opposing Pokémon. She might as well fight. But first…

"Who are those Pokémon?"

_(Sinnoh Number 076. _

_**Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Normal. It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed.)_

_(Sinnoh Number 084. _

_**Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Poison and Dark. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away.)_

"You know what…? Change of plans." The male thief says to his partner. "We take the girl's Pokédex. It has so much valuable information… we might just get an instant promotion!"

Oh, no.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all month," the female responds rudely, but she agrees afterwards. "It's worth a lot more than just a single rare Pokémon!"

She nearly had her Pokédex stolen before. Despite the fact that the two late teens have made her the main target now, she won't run. She won't cry. She'll prove to herself and her Pokémon that she's not a pushover. If she can do it here, then Marlen will mean nothing. He can't have her bend to his will anymore.

Johanna held her hand to Sandgem Town. Lucas held her hand and stood up for her. The professor gave her so much to assure she has everything she needs. Looker had to step in to help her…

She doesn't want to play the damsel in distress anymore.

"You're going to be beaten like a level 1 Magikarp by a rookie trainer like me." Mia says what she believes is the bravest thing she said by far.

That alone annoys them.

"That's it! I have no choice but to shut your mouth now kid!" the female yells. "Glameow! Attack with Scratch!"

"Stunky!" the male yells. "Use Scratch as well!"

The pair of enemy Pokémon sprint towards their targets.

Mia opens her mouth, but her two Pokémon are already on the move. Batty makes a sharp turn around Stunky to avoid its swiping claws. She bites its neck afterwards. Razorleaf leaps to the side in the nick of time to avoid Glameow, and he rams his body against the feline to attack.

"Wait! What are-" No. She stops. Complaining has proven to do no good. They'll just ignore her. While they did attack on their own, she noticed that Razorleaf hasn't sent her an angry look yet. Maybe he's too busy to bother.

"HEY!" The female teen is displeased by how easily Mia's Pokémon avoided their assault. "What is this?!"

The male is just as frustrated. "She didn't even give them an order yet! What is she? The Champion?!"

That's not it. She won't say what the real case is out loud.

"Attack her Pokémon again! Scratch again!" the male teen orders angrily. "Make sure it lands!"

"You attack with Scratch, too!" the female teen orders firmly.

Mia watches her own Pokémon attack on their own. Batty is not successful on dodging Stunky's claws. She is struck across her body and nearly loses control of her flight. Quickly, she retaliates by sinking her fangs into its head this time. The Stunky squeaks in surprise and shakes its head, trying to throw her off.

Glameow's claws slash Razorleaf across his nose. Razorleaf recoils back before jumping forward and tackling the feline to the ground.

More orders are sent. Mia watches the battle play out. There has to be a better strategy.

She has to be a better trainer.

"I know I'm not tough as nails, and I sure ain't Red or Ash or any of those people. I can only do so much," Mia tells herself. "No… I'm putting stupid limits on myself. I can do better. I can be as good as Lucas… as successful as Dawn… Johanna believes in me. The professor trusted me with a Pokédex- Why am I talking to myself? What am I doing?!" She hits her head a few times.

There is no time for a monologue.

There is no time to try to be so nice.

"Razorleaf, Batty," Mia calls them both. "Attacking alone will do no good. You have to trust me. I know I was being such a mean person at first, but that was because I was too lazy to try to figure out what I was doing. But… you don't want to hear all that… do you?"

Razorleaf glances back, listening.

"I'm just getting started, and you have high standards for me. I know. I don't want to make you mad. Just this once, let me talk. If I fail you here… you can hate me. I won't complain if you bite my ankles."

The hiding young teen looks somewhat engaged with the situation now.

"I'm just a rookie trainer, but that's no excuse." Mia frowns. "I allowed Marlen to walk over me like a dummy. I'm a big crybaby, I know that. But I'm not gonna let anyone else get pushed around like that. It sucks, and I mean a lot! You hear me, right space people?"

"Space people?!" The pair of teens were listening, mainly to see what she was about to do. What she just said apparently struck a nerve.

The male teen speaks up. "I'll have you know that we aren't just space people! We are proud members of Team Galactic!"

The name makes Mia's stomach drop. Team Galactic? Aren't they the criminals she heard about from Looker?

"From the look on your face, you recognize that name, don't you, kid?" the female says, amused by this. "That's good. That means you know we are no pushover."

She won't deny it to herself. She's a nervous wreck right now. However, seeing how these two Galactic members behave… they act very much like the teenagers they are, and not some criminal organization. If they really were scary, they would have stolen that Pokémon by now. They would have her Pokédex by now.

They have Pokémon she can handle.

These two aren't so scary. The reason why she lost to the likes of Marlen was because she was scared.

She has Pokémon now. They can protect her. All she has to do is guide then.

"Well… I don't really feel like being one either." Her response is mostly directed towards herself.

Razorleaf is looking at her, waiting.

The best thing to do right now? She isn't sure, but she knows Batty's attacks so far aren't doing much against the Stunky. She'll switch targets. So, she tries… no… she sends her first order. Her voice sounds a little strained, since she isn't so used to using a commanding tone. "Alright. _Tackle the Stunky! Batty! Leech Life on Glameow!"_

There is a pause. Will they listen?

The two Galactic teens exchange glances, confused by what she just said. However, they push it aside and work out their next command. "Scratch them now!" they both shout.

Their Pokémon spring into action.

Razorleaf crouches before he rushes forward. He jumps to the side to avoid the Stunky's claws, and he rams his body against the enemy. At the same time, Batty sinks her teeth on Glameow's head.

They… actually listened.

It took every ounce of effort for Mia not to scream out of excitement. What made them listen? It doesn't exactly matter, or maybe it does. Right now, the Pokémon are giving her a chance. This is a chance she refuses to blow.

Glameow is clever, pulling Batty off of its head with its claws. She lunges and slashes. Batty moves back to avoid the next set of claws.

It's more effective. The enemy Pokémon are bruised and angry. _"Do it again!"_

Watching her two Pokémon carry out the order, it brings excitement she didn't think she had. To be a trainer is more than just sending out orders. They don't just get captured and blindly obey every command they are given. Trust is something that is given.

Maybe they sensed that she is better now, and that she is learning. Today was a lesson in itself.

Glameow and Stunky can't seem to take it anymore. They stagger on their feet, but it's Glameow that falls over first. The female teen is speechless, and it takes several seconds for her to get her mind together just to call the Pokémon back.

Her partner is stunned, but he doesn't give up. "Stunky! Scratch the Turtwig! Get rid of the problem one first!"

Stunky sprints forward, determined to carry its order. It seems witnessing Glameow fall made the Stunky motivated to not face the same fate.

_"Razorleaf, Absorb! Batty, Leech Life!" _Mia finds it easier to send her orders every time. Her Pokémon carry them out, attacking the Stunky at once, who realizes now it is outnumbered.

Fangs sink into its shoulder, and it's knocked back by a heavy tackle. The Stunky falls on its back with a pain-filled squeak, and it remains motionless.

"No! This is why I'm never getting pass a grunt!" The male teen slams his hands against the top of his head, not knowing what to do. He calls the Stunky back and glares at the tween. "You're not getting away with this!"

"We'll win next time and get what's ours!" the female yells as she runs off.

"Yeah!" The male grunt agrees, apparently having nothing else to add except, "You'll see!" He runs away as well, leaving the scene at last.

Letting loose a sigh of relief, Mia nearly sinks into the ground. She didn't think she could take on two people at once, but she did. Just as she assumed, they were hardly a threat. Not only that, her Pokémon finally see something in her. As Johnna always said; Sorry doesn't fix everything. You have to show them you can earn back their trust.

She walks up to Razorleaf and Batty, who are still on high alert in case anyone else comes around. Once they look at her, she carefully reaches for their heads. Petting Batty, turns out she had a thin layer of fur, and her body is warmer than it looks. Razorleaf is reluctant, drawing his head back a bit. As soon as the hand touches his head, he remains still. It's funny how smooth his head is, but maybe it's expected from a grass-type.

"Your Pokémon are starting to trust you, it seems."

The voice from behind her makes her jump. Her Pokémon immediately get in position to attack as Mia turns around. She sees the familiar yellow eyes, which reminds her why she was fighting in the first place. While her heart is still pounding from fright, she knows she's in no danger. "Oh… It's you…"

He gives her a small smile. "For someone who is still new with Pocket Monsters, you did pretty good. Though, you didn't have to fight for me. I could have very well handle them myself if they didn't leave me be."

What is he saying? She just fought hard to save his skin. Sure, he didn't appear afraid or anything but, he could have at least said thank you.

"But, I am grateful." There it is. He's not as rude as Mia assumed. "Most people seem to not want to meddle with my problems."

"Huh? Why not?" Mia wonders.

"Not sure. Sinnoh is known to be all about connections and people. I guess they aren't too fond of strangers?" From the tone of his voice, he's unsure of his own answer. "Well… now that I think about it, is it because they know I can handle myself?"

Now that Mia is more relaxed, there is something about him that makes her a bit uneasy, but at the same time, she doesn't feel like she's in any danger.

He has a strong energy, like Lucas has sometimes.

The teen pauses, and he points a single finger towards her, shaking it in thought. "Your Sinnohan is good, but it's not perfect. You have an accent… but I can't figure out what it could be."

She would point out that he has the same, but she doesn't want to be so rude. "Well… see, Sinnohan isn't my first language," she says. "I'm a native Eng- uh, I mean _Unovan _speaker. Yeah."

"I figured. The commands you gave was in Unovan." The teen seems impressed. "Well, thanks again for helping me. Those two weren't much of a threat, but they were rather annoying. I don't see the benefit of picking on people younger than them. They call themselves 'Team Galactic', but they seem tame compared to what I've heard about them."

"Why where they bothering you anyway?" Mia asks. "They just kept asking and asking- well, _demanding._"

Instead of answering, the teen takes a quick look around before he waves his hand at her. He walks her past the center up North, taking the road towards a rocky environment ahead. Mia follows him carefully, realizing that he can't show her in the open. Her Pokémon follow her, keeping their attention on him.

As she follows, Mia catches sight of a massive white building on the right side of the road. The traffic there is active. People keep coming in and out, and those who come out leave with gifts or toys. A little girl races out with a boy, making funny roaring noises as they make toy skeletons strike each other.

Dinosaurs, maybe? It's hard to tell from the distance.

Passing the large building, Mia climbs the steps and reaches the top. Just like everything else, there is so much rocky terrain. Defying logic, a massive patch of tall grass covers the ground ahead. Beyond that is a large cliff leading to green life. Maybe the clay has enough nutrients to support plant life?

The young teen doesn't step into the grass. He takes a quick look around before he sets his bag down. He loosens the straps and pulls the top open, and slowly, he pulls out a large cylinder plastic container.

Inside is what appears to be a 1-foot brown egg, with a single cream-colored line right across the middle as a ring. It's cushioned by soft bedding… and the container has breathing holes…

"Is… is that a Pokémon egg?" Mia heard about them. They aren't exactly common either, since people don't know where they come from. It turns out that no one ever saw a Pokémon lay an egg. Since the rules of this world are different from Mia's own, she tries not to question it too much. Her mind does have an idea on where eggs come from in her own world. Of course they are laid. But how do they get there…?

It's male and female mostly. Johanna is very hesitant to go beyond that for some odd reason. She told herself how bad and foolish it is for her not to even talk much about it yet.

"It is," the boy answers her question. "I had it with me for quite a while now."

"Where did you get it from?"

"It was all by fate, just as this encounter could be. But to be completely honest, some bad people had plans to do things with it, so I took it upon myself to prevent that."

That answer caught Mia by surprise. "Wait. You _stole_ it?!"

"Stolen? That's a bit harsh. I said that bad people had plans with it. This egg is madly high in value. Did you miss that?" The teen looks at her, a bit puzzled. "Seeing how well you handled this one, I think this is better in your hands."

Mia just stares at it. As nice as the offer is, a Pokémon egg is rare as is. Knowing it was taken, it's not a good idea for her to claim it. "But… I just can't take it."

"Please. Take it," he insists. "This egg will be a lot safer with you. At least hold onto it until it hatches. Even then, I think it will do well being a member of your party, huh? Meanwhile, if I ever run into trouble, they won't have a chance of getting the egg. The hunters will remain empty-handed."

"Hunters?! You mean _Pokémon_ Hunters?!" This is getting crazier by the second! He has _them _after him too?! How valuable is the egg?!

"Oh, of course. They were going to sell this egg to the black market or something, but I suppose I sabotaged that," the teen admits. "And now, I'm in a bit of a pickle. Their boss is after me."

"What…?"

"But now it's in your hands. It's safe now. There's millions of people in Sinnoh. They won't have any luck finding it!"

Now Mia is more concerned about his safety. Why does he say all of this like it's no big deal? "What about you? Will you be okay? I mean… you have dangerous people after you…"

"They can't catch me," the teen says with a chuckle. "They never could. I'll be fine. You focus on winning that gym badge."

Why does he trust her? She's a rookie. If he made it this far, can't he keep going, or is it that dangerous? Wait. If it's that dangerous, why would he lend her the egg? Sure, he said they wouldn't suspect that she has it, but what if they somehow do? Then what? This is too much to think about!

Looking at him, she gives him her response. "Sure. I will."

No! Why didn't she decline?! She couldn't exactly refuse anymore, since it seemed he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer so easily. It's not because he would be mean. He really looks like he needs a break. How much running has he done? How close are the hunters from here?

"Don't fret," he says with a smile. It's like he read her thoughts. "They never attack in an open city or town. You won't see them anywhere else, unless they want you, which they won't.

Mia hopes those words are true. She feels a bit of regret for taking it, but he's crazy enough to trust her with it. She could be a hunter in disguise for all he knows. He's very lucky she isn't. Then again, why would there be a tween hunter?

"Well, I believe you."

The boy nods once, then says, "Maybe we'll meet again someday!"

Before anything else could be said, he snatches his bag from the ground and runs right from the grass and down into a dip in the ground. He stops moving, appearing a bit confused at first. He immediately turns around and heads back.

"Wrong way! Pardon me!"

Mia watches him rush past to return to the city. He won't stay long, that's for sure.

As soon as he's out of sight, Mia looks back at the large case. It must be an incubator. She wonders how the egg was able to breathe inside a bag. In fact, how did it not break? Maybe the incubator is very resistant to harsh conditions.

Batty flies around the egg. While she can't see, it doesn't stop her curiosity. Razorleaf tries to jump up, but his feet doesn't go far.

Mia crouches down and sets the incubator on the ground carefully. She removes her bag and unzips the top portion. Taking one last look, she sets the incubator inside. Once the bag is secure, she puts it back on and stands. "Guess I'll have to be more careful now, huh?"

Razorleaf nudges her lightly. He chirps at her, shaking his head.

His body language is enough for her to get an idea on what he is telling her. "Not _too _careful, huh? That would look suspicious. Gotcha. I guess we'll just do the gym battle and keep going like it's normal, huh?"

Razorleaf tilts his head towards the grass.

"Oh. Right. We should take a quick look around? Is that what you want?" Mia doesn't get another gesture, but Razorleaf does walk towards the grass. Aren't they supposed to be looking for the gym leader?

Maybe a look in the grass won't hurt too much.

She can't help but wonder… will that teen be alright?

Another thought crosses her mind, and she slaps her forehead with a growl. "Dang it! I didn't even ask for his name!"

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 5!**


	5. Roark's Coal Badge

**\- Chapter 5: Roark's Coal Badge -**

_Route 207._

_Located at the foot of Mt. Coronet, this road is carved into the rugged, rocky terrain._

Putting the town map away, she determines how to approach her next task. This is a decent place to train. Razorleaf seems interested in it the most, stepping into the grass and sniffing around. Meanwhile, Batty hovers nearby.

Mia takes a quick look through her Pokédex. She has seen a fair amount of Pokémon so far, and they were all interesting to her so far.

Well, excluding the many Starly she encountered before.

She can only wonder how many more Pokémon she will meet. Tagging along with her so far are; Razorleaf the Turtwig, Batty the Zubat, and…

Oh. She never named her Psyduck. It was all because of the events that unfolded in Ravaged Path, and now it seems pointless to hold a silly little grudge. Mia wouldn't want anyone to hold a grudge against her, so why bother anymore?

It's an easy fix. However, thinking of a name that would stick isn't always so easy. Johanna gave Razorleaf his name, and Batty was given hers out of sheer laziness. This time around, Mia will give a name and make it count. So, with the help of her Pokédex, she inputs the name within a few seconds. A name that matches her type quite well.

Aqua the Psyduck. Not the most creative name but… it's better than 'Batty'.

Huh.

Now that she has finally relaxed, it sinks in on how far she has come.

There was no way she could have arrived here on her own. Johanna never had time to take them anywhere, since she had to keep an eye on other things. Dawn and Lucas were always too busy with their careers, but they would have liked to help. At least they sent money home.

She's starting to miss Twinleaf Town. However…

Reaching into her front pocket, she removes a thin wallet. Opening it, as expected, it lacks money. The money isn't what she is looking for. She sees her trainer card snug in a clear plastic window. That too, isn't what she is looking for.

She slips a finger inside one of the thin pockets, and she pulls out a single and small square sheet of paper. Looking at it, it's a worn-down photograph. It shows a smiling image of a dark-skinned man. Held in his arms are Mia and Will as toddlers. He doesn't seem to be struggling at all, and that alone is one of the few things she always admired about him.

"Daddy…"

There is nothing she misses more than her father. Ever since she and her brother were taken, they can only see him whenever they are allowed. That is how it feels, actually. She hates the limit. Whatever that ghost was that brought her here really wants her to stay. As much as she likes this world, she just wants to be with her father again.

This photograph she carries is a constant reminder on why she needs to push herself to keep going. If she doesn't find whatever 'The Insight' is, she might never meet that ghost again. She needs to see it and ask so many questions… ask it to keep her home...

…then again, she might be as speechless as she was when she first saw it.

But, she can't do this alone. Her eyes fall on her tiny brother. "Don't you go too far. We are supposed to be seeing each other soon."

At least she hopes.

_Err-rrr!_

Razorleaf's call pulls Mia from her thoughts. She turns to the Turtwig, who stands at the edge of the opposite end of the grass. He must have found something.

Tucking away the picture and putting the wallet away, she starts to move her way there with Batty close by. Her eyes are mainly on the grass, studying for any sudden movement. Wild Pokémon have the tendency to leap out, and she isn't sure what to expect from here. Maybe since she's near the mountains, there aren't any annoying Starly that would bother her.

Despite the grass being soft and lively, the gravel below her feet feels rough. Already, rich clay had stained her soles, which may take hours to wash off if she tried. She's officially a trainer now to the eyes of many.

Something shifts below her right foot, and she quickly steps back in time. Angry grey fists nearly swing at her ankles. She feels her heart skip a beat at this. "Whoa, whoa! What the heck is that?!"

Razorleaf immediately breaks into a run towards the attacker. He rams his body against it, but it only moved an inch. Razorleaf steps away, shaking his head, somewhat dazed. The rock rolls towards him and slams its fists to the ground for a boost. Razorleaf pulls himself together and now he sees what's coming, but he's late to react. His body is rammed by the rough body, and he is knocked to his back.

The creature slams his fists to the ground again, letting out a screech that sounds like it's mixed with the sound of gravel. How such a thing can make a sound only confuses Mia even more. Its sharp eyes stare at the Turtwig who is standing now.

"What the… a living rock?! Objects can be Pokémon, too?!" Mia thought the creatures can't get any weirder. She hardly remembers what she's seen on television long ago. Maybe there were a few but… trying to think back only leaves her on a blank page. So, she tries another method. "Who's that Pokémon?!"

_(Sinnoh Number 031. _

_**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Rock and Ground. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily.)_

Now it tells her.

The angry Geodude slams his fists down again, and the impact is strong enough to push him off the ground. His body rams against Razorleaf's head, and he lands, turning to face the stumbling Pokémon again.

"Maybe I'll catch this one!" Mia decides. Her Turtwig took a few hard hits, so she figures the best thing to do is to fix that. _"Razorleaf! Absorb!"_

Razorleaf stomps his foot on the ground to anchor himself. His beak opens wide, and he fires the green light. Geodude is struck, and green light is pulled from its body.

The wild Pokémon appears to be in an unbreakable bind during this process. Its swinging weakens more and more until the absorbing stops. The Geodude appears stunned, staring off into space. It rolls forward and lies on its face, motionless.

Mia cautiously steps closer, taking out an empty Pokéball from her bag. "Alright! Here goes!" She gives the capsule a good toss, careful with her aim. To her delight, it strikes the Geodude and bounces off.

It hits the ground and rolls away a few feet. Nothing else happens.

"What?" Mia wonders what went wrong. "I weakened a Pokémon this time. Why can't I catch it? Is it busted?"

Batty flies down to the Geodude. After observing the Pokémon for several seconds, she lands on its body and lets out a small screech.

It's unresponsive. Mia sighs, walking to the Pokéball and retrieving it. Tapping the top, it shrinks to its smaller size, and she drops it in her Pokéball pocket of her bookbag. "So it got knocked out. Looks like a Pokéball can't capture a fainted Pokémon. Why is that?"

She begins to turn to head back, but her feet kicks a small object that clatters on the gravel. Looking down, she sees a lone Pokéball. She already retrieved the one she tossed at Geodude, so where did this come from?

Picking it up, she waves it in front of the Pokédex. There doesn't seem to be anything inside. Maybe someone had dropped it.

Curious, she looks through the grass some more. Maybe there are more around than she thinks. Her fingers gently feel their way through the grass, and she feels a smooth surface. She peers down, seeing something buried in the dirt. Having dirt stuck in her nails is no big deal. The dirt isn't too hard to push aside as she works her way around the item. As soon as the dirt is spaced out enough, she pulls the object out. It sat there for who knows how long?

It's just another lone Pokéball. People seem to misplace their things all the time. Mia makes a mental note to check around more often. Pokéballs can't possibly be cheap, so finding two back-to-back saves a lot of money.

She rolls the capsule against her jeans, cleaning the dirt off. Giving it a quick blow, she squints her eyes to save them from being attacked by the grains. Once it is put away with the other, she stands.

A distant screech draws her attention towards the cliffside they stand nearby. A small blue body flies down from above, falling into the tall grass with a grunt. Mia steps away quickly, not wanting to be attacked by whatever it may be. However, seeing that it isn't moving, she realizes she won't have to worry.

Identifying the Pokémon isn't so difficult. She recognizes the yellow crest on its head. "It's a Machop. Where did it come from?"

The sound of grunting is heard from above now. They all look up, and a pair of Machop jump from above and land nearby. They completely ignore Mia and her Pokémon, more concerned for their friend. They come to the unconscious Machop's aid and pick it up by its arms. They quickly drag it away towards a small hole against the cliffside.

Razorleaf calls out to Mia. Batty flies backwards quickly. Something heavy is coming fast from the top of the cliff, and it's scaring them both. Mia takes several steps back, bracing herself for what the threat may be.

_Whrrr-hrrrr!_

That sound is bizarre to hear. Is it… whining? It sounds compressed, or violent. Whatever it is, it didn't sound welcoming. Mia doesn't want to engage with it, because the thought of an angry monster being able to scare off three…

Maybe she should run back to the city.

Gravel is kicked from above, raining near her feet. Mia takes another step back, and she hears the whining, which is much closer now. It's followed by a snort, and now Mia can see dancing blue flames approaching.

Standing at the edge of a cliff, the creature appears to be - without a doubt - a small horse. Perhaps it is a pony, in better terms. Its cream-colored body is illuminated by its glowing mane that is like a torch. The horse is on fire, but it's unharmed. It rises to its back legs, waving its front two with another whine.

Mia decides to use her Pokédex properly this time. Picking it up and opening it, it scans the distant creature. The slots shift down a great distance until the word "Ponyta" arrives at slot number 090. Its information is pulled up afterwards.

_(Sinnoh Number 090._

_**Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Fire. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster.)_

It's strange. If Pokédex entries categorize some Pokémon by animals, why hasn't Mia ever seen any? They must exist somehow if people know them by name.

But that alone isn't the only thought that crosses her mind. She takes note of the image she is seeing on the screen.

"That's funny." Mia looks at the image closer now. The Ponyta displayed there has orange flames instead of the blue she sees now. "It looks different from the picture…" She looks back at the Ponyta that is back on four legs. It jumps, and Mia quickly makes the choice to distance herself even more.

The wild Ponyta lands on the grass, which somehow doesn't even catch on fire from the blazing mane. It steps forward, staring at Mia, studying her. Mia studies it back, trying to get an idea on what it may do. The Pokédex is let loose, and the trainer stares back at the Ponyta.

"It looks so cool…"

The wild Ponyta remains still, appearing more vibrant than it already is. Aside from its blue flames, its body seems to brighten alone. It's almost as if it's shining.

"I want it." She sends out her first order. _"Razorleaf! Tackle!"_

Razorleaf wastes no time. He rushes towards the Ponyta as he lowers his head. He attacks its legs, which rise up immediately as the Pokémon whines.

The wild Ponyta swings its front legs, throwing its head side to side. It slams its hooves down, against Razorleaf's head, and it violently stomps him into the ground.

"Ah! No-no!" The sight of Razorleaf being trampled is enough for Mia to take. She takes out his Pokéball and calls him back. Maybe having him fight a Ponyta was a bad idea. Thankfully, she has backup. She points a finger towards the Ponyta. _"Batty! Supersonic!"_

The Zubat soars forward, and her mouth opens wide as she releases a screech that constantly changes in pitch. She flies around the Ponyta while doing this, and the air ripples with each cry. The Ponyta has trouble keeping up with her, and eventually, it staggers around. Batty flies back, waiting for her next order.

The wild Ponyta shakes its head again before it charges. It blindly gallops past Batty and runs headfirst into the cliffside instead. It whines as its body bounced back. It turns around in circles, clearly panicked. Dirt and gravel is kicked loose into the air.

_"Leech Life!"_

Batty attacks the Ponyta with her fangs, puncturing them through its neck. The wild Pokémon tries to shake her off as she drains its energy. Batty doesn't stay very long, moving back quickly. The attack didn't seem to do much at all. It only made the Ponyta more aggressive.

And somehow, Batty didn't burn. She was pretty close to the mane.

The wild Ponyta gallops towards Batty, nearly losing its balance several times. It rams its body against hers, sending her flying several feet back. Batty crashes to the ground and rolls. Ponyta continues to buck and shake its head, leaning and stumbling in every direction. It seems to gain some balance after a short struggle, and it steps away before turning around and sprinting across the grass.

"What?!" Mia gawks at the sight of the Ponyta making a huge leap back up the cliffside. It makes it to the top and gallops away to the unknown. "Aw, no! It got away! Come on! I can't catch a single new Pokémon?!"

She nearly throws Batty's Pokéball to the ground due to her frustration, but she stops herself from letting go. Once again, she has failed to catch anything. Accepting this truly stings, but she has to remind herself that this is a learning process. There is no way she can capture every Pokémon she comes across at her current skill level.

Mia recalls Batty into her Pokéball, and she clips it in place with a sigh. She doesn't remain alone for long. A wild Machop seems annoyed by her presence, and it comes forward to attack. "I just got her back in…"

She growls.

"I'm going to get some iced tea after this…"

**\- 0000 -**

The training session wasn't too bad. A few Machop and Geodude were taken down. Everyone had a chance for battle, though Aqua was mostly confused on what to do.

After a healing trip, and her promised cup of iced tea, going South gives Mia quite a sight to see. She never saw so many construction vehicles in one place. Taking a few steps down further to the site, she is carefully walking past the many workers that carry heavy loads or drag carts filled with coal. Lines of Machop follow them, carrying the massive boulders she saw before. The smell of clay and dirt is much stronger here. The sounds of running engines and machinery nearly drowns out her thoughts. All the activity around keeps her from rushing for the mine. Occasionally, she would have to stop walking and step aside to let busy workers and vehicles through.

Looking up, she is drawn to the blue conveyor belt that moves coal around. It seems to be like a massive train that stretches above everyone until it meets a distant building where it is collected. So where does it come from? Her eyes follow it until she looks straight ahead. She could mistake it as a cave if so many people didn't walk in or out. After walking a while longer, she spots the ground sign nearby.

_Oreburgh Mine._

_Beware of Busy Pokémon!_

It looks huge. Maybe this is how the region gets all its material?

She takes a quick glance around to assure she is allowed inside. Seeing that no one is stopping her, she walks in.

It's bigger than she imagined. It seems the belts continue to travel above until they meet with a wall. Maybe there are people loading on the other side?

If she keeps stopping at every new sight, she won't make any progress. She pushes herself to keep moving. _'All I have to do is be an the lookout for a man wearing a red cap right? Easy as cake!'_

The ground suddenly shakes beneath her feet, and she is forced to stop again as she waves her arms around. A scream tears through her throat as she feels the ground moving, and she falls back as it rises quickly. Her hands scramble for something to hold on to, and they wrap around a tall and flat-surfaced rock. She clings on for dear life as the world below her shrinks more and more. Trying to comprehend why the ground suddenly shot up is hard to do. She can hardly think as it dawns on her on just _how _high she is now.

Goodness. Why does she have to be up so _high?!_

If she were to fall, she is most likely to not see another day.

Already, the ground below appears to be rocking and spinning. It blurs and focuses, before blurring again. Mia shuts her eyes tight, holding her breath. She doesn't realize how hard she is gripping on the rock until she feels the rough edges dig into her skin. She would rather have ugly hands than to fall to her death.

_RAAA-AAA-RAAA!_

A sudden and loud roar makes her eyes open back up in an instant. Mia feels her foot slip, and she shrieks, quickly placing it back on a stable position. The roar carries through the mine, ranking itself as the loudest thing she has heard by far. The world around her turns quickly, and now Mia realizes she is in a deeper problem than she thought.

Looking at her hands, they are gripping the rock so tightly. It crosses her mind that it is yet to break off. She hesitates for several seconds, until she gathers a tiny bit of courage to look behind her. Seeing a stack of moving boulders below where she lies… it's not natural. They twist and turn like a snake.

She hears the roar again, and she gasps as the boulder she lies on suddenly makes a sharp turn, nearly flinging her body. Her eyes catch sight of a single but massive eyes. It blinks, and she nearly screams.

A gigantic snake made out of boulders?!

She's directly on its head!

Today is a terrible day.

How is she supposed to get down? She will have to somehow, her legs won't obey her. Her mind continues to race as they land on countless bad scenarios that mostly involve her falling off the creature. At this point, her whole body locks up.

She hates this.

She hopes it doesn't notice her.

"What the heck is this thing…?" Mia asks herself, wishing some miracle would pull her free. "What kind of Pokémon is this…?"

The Pokédex beeps in response.

Oh, no.

_(Sinnoh Number 034. _

_**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Rock and Ground. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders.)_

So much for hoping. The Onix stops all movement, and Mia is forced to hold her breath. It seems to be taking a careful look around to search for the source of the noise. After a while, it begins to move again. Mia can breathe again.

The world suddenly shot back, and Mia feels her hands slip as she is flung off its head. Nothing is felt anywhere on her body, telling her that she is airborne. She shuts her eyes tight and braces for impact, and it comes immediately. The air is painfully pushed out her lungs as her back harshly hits a boulder. She rolls the rest of the way down until she hits the ground. Moving is almost impossible due to her body trying to gather itself together. Her mouth is wide open as she desperately tries to breathe, but her body seems to have forgotten how. It's like she's living a nightmare. This cannot be happening!

The Onix slowly turns around, and it locates her in an instant. It lunges forward, diving head-first for her.

With every ounce of effort, Mia pushes herself to roll out the way in the nick of time. The ground shakes, and the Onix's nose slams on the ground right next to her. The way it shakes underneath her tells her she would have been turned into a pancake in an instant.

The wild Pokémon rises, planning to attack again. Mia snags a Pokéball and drops it to the ground.

Summoned out is Aqua.

Talking is difficult to do if one can't breathe very well. Mia is fighting to get a word out, and thankfully, she is able to take in a huge gulp of air before weakly shouting; _"Scratch…!"_

Aqua jumps up and slashes her claws against the Onix's lower section. It's a direct hit, but… the Onix hardly budged. If anything, it didn't seem to hurt at all.

"Gah..." Why won't her body move as quickly as she would like? She is on her hands and knees, and it takes so long just to stand a foot up. Her body forgets how to breathe for a few seconds before air fills her lungs again. This feeling is the worst.

The wild Onix opens its mouth wide, and it releases a high-pitched screech that ripples and tears through the air. Mia is forced to cover her ears as it pierces through her eardrums. Aqua is suffering the worse, crying out as her hands dig into her head. Blue streaks of light shoots down from above Aqua.

Even after it stops, Mia's ears are still ringing. She looks forward, seeing the Onix moving quickly. Mia is too slow, but the Onix misses her small form and rams against the walls instead. The ground shakes from the heavy crash.

"Aqua!" Mia turns to her Psyduck, and she realizes she can't rely on it. The Pokémon is trembling, appearing too scared to move. "Darn it…!" She looks back at the Onix that turns to face her again. "Darn it!"

She calls the Psyduck back and begins to run. Never before was she so grateful for having working legs.

Behind her, the Onix's roars are close. She pushes herself to run faster, going down another flight of steps. She feels her weight pull her down as she misses one step. "Crap!"

She knew this would happen one day.

She tries to stable herself by pressing her hand against the wall, but all it does is save herself from tumbling all the way down the steps. Instead, she stops at the middle, covered with scratches and bruises. Throbbing pain is all over her arms and legs now.

"She told you to not run down any steps, you clumsy butt…!" Mia painfully scolds herself.

Hearing the heavy movement come closer, she pushes herself back to her feet. The pain is there, but there is no time to worry about it. Quickly, she makes the rest of the way down. She keeps running through a narrow hall, and she spots a worker with his Machop. She swings a single arm at them. "Watch out! Watch out!"

The worker is confused at first, until he sees the rampaging Onix. He jumps out the way, and the monster slides past.

The hall widens, and there is an opening. Her lungs are starting to burn, and her legs are aching. She can't run forever.

Why is this Onix constantly on her tail?!

Glancing back, she regrets doing so. The Onix is above her head, making another noise dive towards her. Her heart can't take all the leaps anymore. She feels like she might just die now.

"Rock Smash!"

The voice is powerful, coming from nowhere. Something huge sprints past Mia, - a darkgrey-bodied bipedal reptile with a massive blue skull - and it rams its glowing head against the Onix's. The impact pushes them both back. While the reptile appears unaffected by the recoil, the Onix groans and slithers back, rising and shaking its head.

The Onix didn't like that. It lunges for its new target.

"Rock Smash again!" the voice shouts once more. The Pokémon waits this time. Once the Onix is close enough, it jumps forward and rams the Onix's head again. The Onix moves back with a growl, and it swings its body, knocking the reptile off its feet and crashing to the ground. Surprisingly, the reptile pushes itself back up. It appears unharmed.

The Onix slowly rises again, appearing far more irritated than it was before. It pulls its head back now.

"Little girl! Move back! I have a handle on this!" The voice shouts again.

Little girl? She would try to correct that if things weren't so scary right now.

Mia turns around, seeing a man with a red hardhat! He's the very first trainer seen on the gym case! The rusty hair and glasses confirms it.

The Onix screeches once again, and the air ripples past them all. Mia can hardly take it, winching as she covers her ears. She'll lose her hearing at this rate.

The man - who has to be Roark - is unaffected by this, apparently. "That's all you got?! Rampardos! Finish it off with another one!"

The Pokémon is fast, sprinting and lunging forward. Its head strikes the Onix's mid section, causing the beast to fold forward. Its body gives in, and it crashes to the ground. The Onix doesn't move anymore, groaning in defeat.

The Pokémon Roark referred to as Rampardos turns to face its trainer. It slowly walks towards him, snorting a greeting towards Mia. She uses her Pokédex to identify it.

_(Sinnoh Number 037. _

_**Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon**__, and the __**evolved form of Cranidos.**_

_Its typing is: Rock. If two were to smash their heads together, their foot-thick skulls would keep them from fainting.)_

That sounds like a battle she would like to see.

Roark places a gloved hand on top of his Pokémon's head. "You did a wonderful job." He turns his attention to Mia, and he pauses, wearing a somewhat spooked expression. He is looking at her funny, which makes Mia feel uncomfortable.

"Um… are you okay, sir?" Mia asks.

"Oh." Roark shakes his head, placing his hand on the top of his helmet now. "Sorry. I'm fine. I just had a thought."

"A thought?"

"No need to worry. It's nothing you should think too much about," Roark says, now wearing a smile. "Rampardos is a cool Pokémon, isn't it? It is a prehistoric Pokémon that lived millions and millions of years ago! Imagine bringing it to life and having it by your side, battling with you and being your friend! What a dream to come true!"

"Whoa! You can actually revive them?! That's so cool!"

"I can see how excited you are kid. You should visit our museum sometime." He unclips a Pokéball from his belt, and he calls the Pokémon back inside. After clipping the Pokéball back in place, he turns his attention to Mia. "Changing subjects… The wild Pokémon here usually don't attack people. In fact, the only time they ever do is if someone were to provoke them. What did you do to draw an Onix here?"

Telling him that she accidently stepped on it sounds embarrassing enough. She only responds with a shrug. He… doesn't have to know, does he?

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll be careful now," Roark says, giving Mia some relief. "You look a little beaten up, but it's nothing too severe. Good thing I always bring a first-aid kit. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Mia doesn't have any plans to wander off anytime soon. She takes a quick look around, seeing the few workers that are approaching the Onix. Their Machop work together to grab and drag the Pokémon away. They must be relocating it to a safer area. Other workers resume their work, heading towards a large wall that holds an elevator. It opens to allow some people down.

It seems they get their material deep underground.

"What? Something went wrong with the Valley Windworks? You mean, the power plant?"

Roark's concerned voice draws Mia's attention back to Roak.

He has his first-aid kit, and he holds a phone against his ear. He is listening to the other line, and he grows disappointed. "How is it possible that it stopped working? The route is filled with turbines that move to the slightest gust!"

He pauses.

"Alright. Let's just focus on the effect this has. We are low on energy… so the conveyor belts aren't working. We have an alternative. Contact the Sunyshore City lines."

Roark pauses again. Whatever he hears isn't good, because he starts to shout now.

"What?! What do you mean there is a blackout there?! No one is going to fix it?! Volknor runs the place! He should be… oh." Roark's tone relaxes a bit, as if he expected this. "He's the one who caused it? Is… he really _that_ bored?"

Roark glances at Mia, raising a finger towards her to signal her to wait. He speaks to the phone again. "No, no! We don't have time! The Fuego Ironworks needs our coal! We need machinery parts to be shipped off to Johto! The cargo ships can't wait forever!"

Another pause.

"He already called this morning! Who…? You know who I am referring to. I'm not going to say his na- okay, okay. It's Byron. Yes, him. If he finds out about this, he'll go through the roof!" Roark listens again, and his eyes widen. "No! Don't contact the Canalave City line! He'll answer! I need time to think of what to say to him!"

After another pause, he seems relieved.

"Yes. It does help me think. I'll do just that. Thank you for listening." Roark pockets his phone, and he turns to Mia. "Sorry about that."

"What's wrong?" Mia can't help but ask. She worries that the situation may affect her progress.

"Well, the Valley Windworks suddenly stopped making energy. I can't see how that's possible," Roark explains as he removes his hat to rub the top of his head. "Usually we'll turn to Sunyshore for an alternative but… the power is out there, too. I may have to contact the higher-ups to figure out what is happening…"

Mia can tell from the look on his face that this has a huge effect on things. He doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone.

"Since the mine work has to be put on hold, I guess we can have a fun battle," Roark says, placing his hat back on his head. "You came here to look for me, didn't you? I've stumbled across a few trainers personally sent off by Professor Rowan. You're the third one I've seen this week."

She didn't expect him to put the pieces together so quickly. Then again, it's obvious with the Pokédex and Pokéballs that are visible on her waist. What catches her attention is how he said she was the third person sent by the professor that he's seen. She knows the other person is her brother. Marlen certainly doesn't have one, so who else could it be?

She knows Sierra is on her way, but she couldn't possibly be this far already.

Roark opens his kit and takes out a few band-aids and alcohol wipes. "Patch yourself and your team up first. I'll meet with you in my gym. No need to worry too much about the power shutting down. We have enough to last a couple days if we conserve it right."

**\- 0000 -**

After treating her Pokémon and herself, she mentally prepares herself for whatever she may see. Arriving at the gym entrance, she takes a deep breath. _'Here it is.' _

The doors slide open once she takes a step forward.

The gym was made out of rock from the inside. The walls and the ground all have the same rough appearance.

The gym leader sits at the other side of the building, atop the highest platform. There are bleachers near Roark's area. It seems people come in to watch a match. There isn't anyone inside, most likely due to the power situation.

The idea of being watched isn't so great for her, anyway.

What stands out to her are a pair of stone statues standing near both sides of the door. Standing on the platform appears to be some sort of two-legged rhino-like beast. Standing a bit further is a brown-haired man with a pair of round glasses. The second he spots her, he greets her.

"Well! Hello there, champ-to-be! I am going to assume this is your first gym challenge, isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah…?" Mia replies.

"Well, that's wonderful! It's great to see new faces! I am your guide through this gym. As you might already know, Roark is a master of rock-type Pokémon! They are tough as tough can be, but they have a few weak points you should be aware of," the man explains. "If you have a water or grass-type on your team, you are on a good start since rock-types don't do well against them. However, if you brought a fire-type along… you might be in a bit of trouble. But! I believe you can win that gym badge, trainer!"

He points ahead.

"You can choose to take a long or short way to the gym leader. Whatever you choose is entirely up to you. At the end of the day, you will still find him, so there is nothing to worry about! I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank you, sir," Mia says with a small smile. He seems quite excited that she is here. It makes her feel a little better about the chaos that occurred earlier.

She begins to walk, taking note of the rising ground on her left and right sides. It seems she could walk up there and take a bridge across, but it also seems like a waste of time. She can just walk straight. Her decision is noticed by a boy that stands just under the bridge. He steps in front of her, blocking the way. What's the deal?

The answer comes quickly as he unclips a Pokéball from his waste. "Avoiding the long way around? You will have to show me why you should make the cut!"

He sends out a Geodude, who is just as eager for a battle as its trainer.

Mia was never informed that there were trainers stationed inside the gym. She looks around for the workers she saw before, but they don't seem to be around.

Just as she reaches for a Pokéball, Roark stands and takes a few steps down the steps, waving a hand. "Jonathan, you are dismissed today."

"What?" The child turns around. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Roark turns to another boy that is stationed closer to him. "Darius, you too. Go home."

"Huh?" The other boy is just as lost, but he doesn't argue. "Okay… I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

As soon as the Geodude is called back, the pair of trainers leave the building. They really wanted to battle her.

The man that greeted Mia seems a bit confused about the leaving trainers. He looks at Roark, who quietly dismisses him as well. The man doesn't say anything about it. He takes his leave.

This gym feels abandoned now.

Mia resumes walking. Roark is waiting for her, watching her carefully. Just as she begins to climb the steps, Roark crosses his arms with a bit of pride.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with rock-type Pokémon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a Trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokémon that battle with you!"

He pauses, and he sighs.

"Okay. Actually, let's talk about what's serious here. Scratch the generic introduction," Roark says as Mia comes closer. "We both know why the match has to be done. Once the power goes out, there's not much I can do. I can't leave my station in Oreburgh. If the higher-ups are too busy, they can't help investigate what's happening at the windworks. I might need your help."

"What? Why me?" Mia asks.

"I know you are a rookie, but the road to the windworks isn't so difficult. If the professor gave you a Pokédex, then he sees a great deal of potential in you."

He pauses, studying her for a few seconds. He appears genuinely worried now.

"Rock-types have great endurance, so it'll be pretty hard to knock 'em out. If you can defeat me, then I know you will be alright out there."

It's a bit strange. Is he worried about her well-being? Most people shrug off trainers and see them as independent. But Roark…

Maybe it's because he had to save her earlier.

Roark turns and presses a button behind him from the wall. The platform that the gym leader was on begins to shake, and Mia feels it under her feet. She nearly panics, but seeing Roark's calm expression tells her this is supposed to happen.

The platform begins to stretch, until it is the size of a basketball court. Behind the gym leader, the wall begins to open up, revealing a rectangular and large screen. It flickers on in seconds.

On the screen is a box, with a 'mugshot' of Roark's and Mia's heads. His is at the top right, hers at the bottom right. Beside that is a Pokeball marker that pulls up on the screen, informing how pokemon a person has. They both have three. There was even a text box. It read: "You are challenged by Leader Roark!"

Roark's expression becomes serious. "I don't want you to hold yourself back. Give me everything you've got, and so will I!"

"Alright… I will." Mia doesn't want to appear weak. What happened with the Onix was a terrible first impression. She decides to start off with who she is most comfortable with. Unclipping the first Pokéball, she tosses it to the battlefield. "Razorleaf!"

Razorleaf is summoned. He appears on the field, letting out a small chirp. After a quick look at his surroundings, he looks at his trainer.

Mia catches the capsule that falls back to her hand. The match has officially begun.

"A grass-type from the start," Roark says, impressed. "Seems you learned a few things about type advantages. But it takes more than that to win a battle! Especially one as difficult as this!" With a confident smile, and a strong arm, he throws his own Pokéball. "Geodude! Let's show them what you got!"

The pokéball opens, revealing the Geodude. It seems to be a common Pokémon to have here.

The first Pokéball on each side has a picture of the Pokemon's heads. HP bars stretch out next to them, and the chart is displayed below each one. It's just like the school board.

"As the challenger, you get the first call," Roark says.

Mia nods, and she sends her first order. _"Razorleaf! Absorb!"_

As the Turtwig opens its beak, Roark narrows his eyes. "Sinnohan isn't her first language after all." He swings his arm to the side. "Geodude! Rock Throw!"

The Geodude punches the ground, launching itself forward. It is struck with the energy-draining light, which brings it back down to the ground. The Geodude struggles and tries to break itself free, but it grows weaker until it falls flat on its back.

_Beeeeeeeep._

"HUH?!" Mia and Roark said at the same time. They both turn to the monitor. The Geodude's bar is empty.

_A critical-hit!_

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Mia begins to wonder if her Turtwig is overpowered.

"No. It's fine," Roark sighs as he recalls his Geodude. "Not the first time this happened. We can take a Karate Chop. Unfortunately for me, this gym doesn't do well against water or grass at all. Geodude isn't just a rock-type. He's part ground, which shares those two same weaknesses."

Why is he telling her this? Won't that give him a disadvantage? Then again, he could be giving her pointers since she is a rookie.

"Geodude is unable to battle. You win this round," Roark says. "I won't let you one-shot me like you just did! The match isn't over yet!" Swapping the capsules, he tosses another. "Onix! Let's go!"

The Pokéball bursts open, and pouring out as a long and expanding ribbon of light is a large and towering Pokémon. The light forms into an image and fades away in a shockwave, revealing the Onix. The board adjusts to this change.

"An Onix?!" Mia shouts as she takes a step back. The towering beast is already reminding her on why she has a few bandages on her in the first place.

"Don't feel intimidated. Unlike the one you encountered before, this Onix is tamed," Roark assures her. "The only thing you should worry about is your next move. I'll give you time to think carefully."

Mia doesn't want a repeat of what took place in the mine. She'll replay the same scenario, but with a different outcome.

"Razorleaf! Return!"

The Turtwig is called back, and she sends out another Pokémon. "Go! Aqua!"

The Psyduck comes out, and she is immediately frightened by what she sees. She quickly hides behind Mia's legs, clinging on to them tightly.

"I know you're scared," Mia says, looking back at the Psyduck. "I am, too. But look… this Onix is different. That one was trying to kill us."

Aqua buries her head against her leg now. Wrong choice of words.

She quickly corrects herself. "I-I mean, it was just angry we bothered it! It was wild, so we kinda disturbed him. But this Onix is a trained Onix. It just wants a friendly battle! Can you do that?"

Aqua steps away and looks at her. Mia gives her an assuring smile, and the Psyduck gains enough confidence to return to her spot in the battlefield.

Roark nods once, and he speaks up. "First call."

_"Aqua! Scratch!" _Mia shouts.

Aqua rushes towards the Onix, having her claws ready.

"Onix! Use Stealth Rock!" Roark shouts.

Onix rises its head, tilting it towards the ceiling. The gravel and dirt around the onix begins to rise, and it merges at several spots, forming what appears to be sharp rocks. They rotate around the Onix before flying over to Mia's side of the field. Nothing else happens.

"The heck is that…?" Mia slowly reaches out for one of the floating rocks. Tapping it lightly, it wobbles a bit before remaining still.

"You're getting sidetracked!"

Roark's voice takes Mia's attention back to the battlefield. She sees Aqua slashing at the Onix's body, but the Pokémon is unharmed.

"Onix! Rock Throw!"

The Onix raises its tail, and it swings it down towards Aqua.

"Watch out!" Mia shouts her warning, but it does no good. The heavy tail slams the Psyduck to the ground. As the tail lifts away, Aqua is twitching. Her hands tremble as they grab the sides of her head.

Seeing her suffer makes Mia wonder if she's even ready for this challenge. Glancing at the board, it has calculated how much more Aqua can endure. Her bar had fallen to yellow, a little under half.

"Focus. Don't let the stress get the best of you," Roark says as his Onix slithers back. "The moment the trainer is lost on what to do, so is the Pokémon. Take a second to think about your next move."

He's right. She can't let a simple screen intimidate her. Even if the situation seems bad now, it could turn around later. She can't shake the scared feeling, but she knows she has to keep moving. "Aqua! You have to stand up! Come on! You can do it!"

Aqua places her hands on the ground, and she pushes herself to her feet. Quickly, she slams her hands back against her head, shutting her eyes and winching. Her bill opens wide, and she unleashes a high-pressured stream of water that hits the Onix's midsection. The beast roars out in surprise, pulling its body back.

A beeping sound is heard from the board. Roark takes a look at it.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Mia quickly takes out her Pokédex, looking at the information. The new technique listed under Aqua's stats is the answer. "Water Gun? Wait… What? _Water Gun?" _

They have a name with the word 'gun' in it, but such a weapon doesn't even exist in this world. Maybe the people here have water gun fights…?

Doesn't matter. What does, is that what Aqua did was very effective. The Onix hisses and pulls its head back before shaking its entire body. It seems to be having trouble remaining upright. It's dizzy, so it can't possibly take another hit. The board calculated its condition, so the HP bar is near empty. There is just a tip of red left! How did it manage to hang on by a thread?

Roark seems a bit impressed. "Looks like you are trying to push me back. That's what I want to see! But how long can you keep up?" He turns to his Onix. "Onix! Use Bind!"

Mia won't allow whatever he has planned. _"Aqua! Water Gun!"_

Aqua fires the water again, but the Onix twists its body in a spiral. The water fires through the gap, missing the beast entirely. The Psyduck quickly moves back, but the Onix slithers around her tighter and tighter until it has her trapped in a constriction. Aqua is being squeezed now, and her cries fill the air. Her bar on the screen chips away slowly.

"H-hold on! I got you!" Mia aims the Pokéball towards her Psyduck. Aqua's body glows blue, but that's it. At first, she thinks she is doing it wrong somehow. After trying again, she gets the same result. Mia looks at the Pokéball, taking note on how the button is blinking red. "Huh?! What's going on?! Return!" She aims again. Aqua's body is trying to be pulled in, but it just can't happen for some reason. "What's wrong with it?! I chose the right ball!"

Roark observes her struggle a bit longer. He shakes his head and responds. "Whenever a Pokémon is being trapped like this, calling them back is impossible. You won't be able to save your Psyduck with its Pokéball. You will have to think of something else."

So, that's it then. What else can she do? Can a Pokémon battle in such a state?

"Focus, trainer," Roark tells her.

His right. She can't panic. She focuses on Aqua, sending her next order. _"Water Gun! Hurry!"_

For some time, Aqua struggles to do as much as move her head. The pain seems to be too much for her. The order she was given was probably not heard since she has not responded.

"Aqua?!"

Roark takes note of this. "Alright, Onix! Attack with Rock Throw!" he shouts.

Mia can only watch as the Onix uncoils itself enough to move freely. Its tail is wrapped around Aqua firmly, and it lifts her up high before slamming her to the ground. Dirt is kicked up upon impact. The Onix moves back, freeing the still Psyduck. A long beep from the board confirms her defeat.

_A critical-hit!_

"No…" Mia feels terrible. She allowed this to happen, did she?

"Psyduck is unable to battle." Roark crosses his arms. "But this match is far from over. Anything can happen."

Mia sighs. She aims the Pokéball towards Aqua again. Finally, the blue glow is followed by the Psyduck being pulled from the ground as a ribbon of light. It's absorbed through the button as it should. She swaps Pokéballs, and she tosses her next choice.

"Batty! Let's go!"

Summoned out now is her Zubat. It screeches and flies around Mia before getting into position for battle.

Roark shakes his head at this.

Before Mia could ask what the problem could be, the floating rocks suddenly start to rotate. They shoot from their position, flying towards Batty like a missle. "Whoa! No! Batty! Get away from there!"

Batty quickly moves from her spot, but the flying rocks are much faster. They strike her like bullets, and the Zubat screeches as she is knocked from the air. She hits the ground immediately.

The rocks return to their previous position. Batty is already harmed, and she didn't even do anything yet. It seems like a cheap tactic, but it's actually very clever. Mia can't even get mad. She should have expected this.

She's up against a gym leader, after all. Of course he would have tricks up his sleeve.

Still, this is terrible. If Batty could take a hit before, now she can't. Mia only has one shot.

_"Batty! Super Sonic!"_

Batty is back into flight, and she unleashes the pitch-changing screech. She flies around the Onix as she carries on the tactic. The beast shakes its head, appearing cross-eyed now.

"Onix! Don't let your confusion get the best of you! Hear my voice!" Roark shouts. "Rock Throw!"

The Onix blinks, appearing even more dizzy than it already was. It moves clumsily, sliding around the zipping Zubat. It turns its body while swinging its tail, batting Batty from the air. She hits the ground in an instant. Mia almost didn't see it.

The long beep is sounded. Now Mia feels her heart sink. Her side only has one highlighted Pokéball left. Roark still has two.

Mia graps a small portion of her hair, feeling it between her fingers as she takes that note in. This is a bad position. Even if Onix can he taken down with another hit from himself or Razorleaf, there's still one Pokémon waiting in the back.

It has to be Rampardos. She witnessed how well it can fight. It took down that rampaging Onix so easily. How will she tangle with a Pokémon with that kind of skill?

But Razorleaf… he has proven himself to not be a pushover. The only reason why he lost to Marlen's Piplup was because Mia allowed it to happen. She doesn't want to humiliate him again. After taking a deep breath, she recalls Batty and swaps Pokéballs. "I'm counting on you, Razorleaf!"

This isn't just about her.

Razorleaf is summoned out of his ball. The Turtwig crouches down, apparently knowing how high the stakes are.

The floating rocks begin to rotate again.

"What? It does this twice?!" Mia watches the rocks soar. Razorleaf begins to run, seeing that they are aiming for him. They catch up, striking him all over his body. He stiffens as he is struck, and it ends after a few seconds.

As the rocks reposition themselves, Mia decides to take her chance.

_"Razorleaf! Absorb!"_

"Onix!" Roark shouts. "Rock Throw!"

Razorleaf opens his beak, but the Onix makes a sharp turn and dives at the ground. The impact makes the rest of its body tilt over and fall. The Onix groans as it struggles to rise. Its eyes look in every direction as it tries to pin down the Turtwig.

It seems to have found him. It lunges forward again, twisting its body and attacking its own tail. It loses balance, falling head-first to the ground. With a loud groan, the rest of its body follows as an arch as it lands on its back. Its tail slams on the ground near the Turtwig.

A long beep is sounded. Roark can only chuckle at this.

"That's a new one. Never saw him attack his own tail before while lost in confusion. It seems the heavy blow against his head did it." Roark calls the Onix back into its Pokéball, and he swaps to his final one. It's finally gone.

"One more to go, and I know exactly who it is," Mia tells herself. She knows the Pokémon is fast. Trying to defeat it won't be an easy task.

Roark takes a long look at the Pokéball with a small smile. After a few seconds, he tosses it. "Cranidos! You're up next!"

Mia blinks. "Wait. What?"

The pokéball opened, and there stood the prehistoric Pokémon. But… it's like the younger version of what Mia saw in the cave. Its body is a light grey, and its back is blue, along with its hard skull. It opens its mouth and releases a small roar.

According to the Pokédex, it's listed right above Rampardos as Number 036, identified as Cranidos. Of course it is.

_(Sinnoh Number 036. _

_**Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Rock. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts.)_

Releasing the Pokédex, Mia looks at the opposing Pokémon again. This changes a few things. Why would he choose this?

"You were expecting my Rampardos?" Roark asks, somewhat amused by her confusion. "I wouldn't do that to you. He's my ace in battle, so he's a bit too much for you. Even so, I wouldn't underestimate Cranidos."

Mia feels like she can relax a bit. At the same time, she doesn't know what to expect from this Pokémon.

Roark narrows his eyes. "Do you think you can take this one down like you've done to the others?" he challenged. His Cranidos roars a challenge of its own.

"Razorleaf?" Mia looks at her Turtwig. They are at a bit of a disadvantage. The rocks from before bruised him up pretty good. He doesn't seem so worried, so she shouldn't be either.

"It's your call," Roark reminds her.

Mia looks at Roark for a quick second before turning her focus to the Cranidos. _"Razorleaf! Absorb!"_

"Cranidos!" Roark shouts. "Headbutt!"

Razorleaf opens his mouth wide. His opponent sprints forward, and the gap between them is closed quicker than he was prepared for. The Turtwig is met with a harsh skull slam inside his beak. His body is pushed back as his very jaw is pushed open further than normal. His cry is muffled, but the pained screeches are still well heard.

"It's so fast!" The ugly hit concerns Mia. Her Turtwig manages to pull free, stumbling back while shaking his head around. He is still determined to carry the order out, firing the energy-draining attack. It strikes the Cranidos, sapping away its energy within seconds.

Razorleaf manages to take back what he had lost. The heavy hit he took doesn't have him hurting like he was before.

The Cranidos is breathing hard. It kicks the ground before snorting.

_"Absorb!" _Mia shouts.

"Leer!" Roark changes things around.

The Cranidos lowers its head, and it sends an intimidating glare towards Razorleaf. The look alone is enough to have Razorleaf freeze up a bit, hesitating. Streaks of blue light shoot down around the Turtwig. The board releases a decreasing sound as new text appears.

_Razorleaf's Defense fell slightly!_

A blue arrow is next to "Defense" now. It doesn't look good.

It doesn't stop Razorleaf from unleashing his attack that successfully drains more energy from the Cranidos.

Now, the Cranidos is struggling to remain on its feet. The board notifies both trainers that it is close to passing out. Hearing the sound being on Roark's side gives Mia a burst of energy. She is so close! This battle wasn't so hard!

Roark doesn't appear concerned, though. The reason behind it is impossible to try to guess. He does seem confident, though. It's clear in his words. "No way! Not yet! We aren't giving up!"

All she needs is one more hit. At least one more, right? _"Razorleaf!" _she shouts. _"Absorb! Go!"_

Razorleaf quickly opens his beak again.

Roark clenched a fist as he bends his knees. He seems well into the battle now. "Headbutt! Go for it!"

His Cranidos begins to run, ignoring any pain it is feeling. Its speed is incredible.

"Razorleaf! Watch out!" Mia tries to warn him.

Once again, the warning came too late, and Razorleaf is rammed by the powerful skull. Mia can only cry out as he is sent flying from the brute of the force. He crashes to the ground and skids across it for a second. His eyes are shut tight as he squeaks quietly. Moving seems to be the most painful thing for him to do.

The low beeping sound spooks Mia a bit this time. It's only because it comes from two places, and one of them is from her hanging Pokédex. The led light is blinking red, which isn't what she wants to see.

From the screen, Razorleaf's HP is nearly gone. There is just a red corner left.

"Razorleaf…?" Mia hates seeing him like this. She knows he is trying his best. The last time he was in this much pain was because of a powerful peck to his head. This time, he seems to be going through worse. She has to push him somehow. "Come on! You can do it! Stand up! Stand up!"

Razorleaf squeaks again, planting his feet to the ground. His body trembles as he rises, and his eyes are yet to open.

_"Use Absorb!" _

Razorleaf doesn't move. In fact, he seems too stunned to move. Did the attack shock his body somehow? From the way he is behaving, and how he takes a step back while turning his head away…

He's flinching.

"Razorleaf?" Mia feels her stomach drop. He can't be too scared to move, is he? Did Roark know about this? That has to he why he was so calm about his Cranidos' condition.

"Never assume your victory too early!" Roark shouts as he points a single finger towards Razorleaf. "Cranidos! Headbutt, one more time!"

"No!" Mia gasps as the Cranidos begins to charge. "Razorleaf! Snap out of it! We can't lose like this! Come on! Come on!"

Razorleaf opens one eye, and he winches as he moves his feet. It took so much effort, but he jumps over to the side, falling on his back as the Cranidos sprints past.

Cranidos slows down and turns quickly, snorting. It had missed, and it appears a bit clumsy on its feet. It cries out a small roar, stomping the ground again.

"Nice dodge. Seems like he heard you," Roark comments. "But you can't pull that off twice!"

Mia knows that much. At this point, she isn't sure if she would win. It would take a miracle for Razorleaf to survive another direct attack. "Darn it…"

Suddenly, something seems different about Razorleaf's body. The very twig on the top of his head twitches before the two leaves glow a bright green. The leaves grow twice their size, and the rest of his body appears more vibrant with its colors. In fact, it has a faint green glow all across.

Razorleaf opens both eyes, and the black irises are swallowed by that very same light. He seems numb to the pain now, and he looks very determined.

This sight is alien, and quite terrifying.

"Wh-what's going on?! Razorleaf! Are you okay?!" Mia panics. She can't help it this time around. Already, a ton of bad scenarios are flooding her mind.

Roark is curious about this. "I would check the Pokédex if I were you. It seems you Turtwig is in a sudden-death mode."

"Sudden-death?" Mia recognizes the term being used for games. It must mean… he is about to unleash his final shot, right?

She checks the Pokédex once more.

Summary… the summary doesn't look too good. Just as the monitor displays, his HP is nearly gone. But what's new is how the ability section is highlighted now:

_(Overgrow. Powers up Grass-type moves when in a pinch.)_

"Overgrow?" Mia reads the name to herself. What catches her eye even more is a technique he didn't have before. Where did it come from?

This new technique… it would make her laugh if the situation wasn't so tense. But, it might just be what she needs. Absorb is a close-range attack so…

"Okay… let's try it." Mia is nervous about this, but she has to trust herself. She can't doubt this yet.

"So this is it! This final move will finish it!" Roark swings a single arm. "Cranidos! Use Pursuit!"

The Cranidos' eyes become focused, and it sprints forward, coming just as fast as it did times before.

_"Razorleaf!" _Mia shouts as she clenches her fists. "_Use Razor Leaf!"_

Razorleaf tilts his head back as he jumps to his hind legs. The leaves of his head glow brighter now. He swings his head with a arching motion, and a swarm of spinning razor-sharp leaves are fired. They don't seem possible to dodge from such a short distance.

Cranidos' eyes widen at the swarm flying towards it. It makes a turn, avoiding a good portion, but he is struck by the very edge of the storm.

Roark shields his face as the leaves slice across and pass his Pokémon's body. The few that don't land shoot past and nearly hit the gym leader. Somehow, they fly around him. His Cranidos on the other hand, takes a fall while roaring in great pain.

A long beep is sounded. Mia didn't think such a sound would feel so relieving to hear. At the same time, she is having a hard time believing that she somehow won. That's what happened, right? She won?

"W-what?" Roark is in a different state of disbelief. Both of his hands slam on the top of his hard hat. "That can't be! My buffed-up Pokémon!"

She really did win...

Roark sighs as he recalls his defeated Pokémon. He seems to get over his loss, because he gives Mia a small smile. "To think I would lose to a trainer who doesn't even have a single gym badge. My father will tease me for this. But it's alright. You did what I asked you to do. You have the strength, but you still have a lot to learn on how to use it."

"You… aren't mad, are you?" Mia asks.

"Mad? Of course not. There's no point in getting mad over a loss. A loss is a loss," Roark says. "I was just a bit surprised but how quickly you turned the tables. You had a bit of luck due to your Turtwig's ability. I don't think I'll forget this match."

Mia will have to give most of the credit to Razorleaf. His ability gave him the energy to stand tall on his feet again. She looks at him, amazed by the strength he pulled off. "Razorleaf, you…"

Her voice trails off. Something is off about him, and it's not because of his ability. It had worn off now.

Razorleaf is stiff. The dirt under his feet begins to shift before it rises and swirls around him. What exactly is going on?

"Razorleaf?! What's wrong?!" Mia grows concerned, especially after her Pokédex beeps again. This time, it's not for low hit points at all. It's a high and lower dingle, beeping twice.

Roark immediately identifies what this is. "Turtwig is evolving!"

What did he say?

The air spins around the Turtwig much faster, until it's like a vortex. A bright light shines from his body, and it pulses. It's impossible to see him through the light and the swirling air. The sound its creating sounds sparkly. It's raw power.

Another pulse is unleashed, followed by another, until the light bursts along with the wind, flying off as a shockwave. Razorleaf stands looking completely different.

Razorleaf grew bigger and taller, and two bushes sit on the shell of his back. The twig that was on his head is gone. He grew claws on his feet, three on each foot. His shell hardened even more, and it's just as yellow as his lower jaw. The shell extended, covering his head. A pair of yellow spikes had sprouted from the lower jaw of his beak.

Razorleaf takes a step back, rather clumsily. It will take time to get used to a new body. He snorts, perhaps impressed with his new look.

Mia immediately allows her Pokédex to give him a scan. Right below Turtwig, a new name, "Grotle" appears under slot Number 002. The information appears on screen as always.

_(Sinnoh Number 002._

_**Grotle, the Grove Pokémon**__, and the __**evolved form of Turtwig. **_

_Its typing is: Grass. It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon there on its back.)_

Razorleaf turns to Mia, opening his beak and letting out a short but loud huffing roar. The adorable chirping he could do before no longer exists.

After letting it soak in, Mia feels a new spark of excitement. "Awesome! You evolved, and you look so cool!" She rushes over to the Grotle, stopping as she realized he is half her height now. She places a single hand on the top of his head, and he nudges her lightly. She turns to Roark, seeing that he had turned back to his chair.

Roark pulls out a small, hand-sized bag from underneath. He turns around and walks to Mia as he pulls the string to loosen it open.

"What's that?" She asks.

Roark removes a shiny badge from the bag. With closer observation, it looks similar to a Pokéball. While the edges are silver, it's colored a dirt brown. A silver streak runs across the badge, excluding the middle. It outlines the hexagon shaped center that is also colored brown.

"Here it is, The Coal badge. Take it. This will tell anyone that you defeated me." Roark smiles. "You do have your trainer case, don't you?"

Mia almost missed that question due to her eyes being so absorbed on the shiny badge. "Oh! Y-yeah! I do!"

It is taken out from her bag. She looks at Roark's image for a second before opening the case. The badge perfectly fits in the slot shaped just like it. It's nice and snug inside.

Mia stares at the badge a bit longer. "So… this is really mine?"

Roark nods. "That's not all. Here are your other two rewards." He reaches into his massive pockets, and he pulls out a pair of square and thin plastic cases. They both hold a disc inside. One is a shade of brown, and the other appears a rusty red. The red disc is black in the center instead of a standard silver. "Here is the TM76 Stealth Rock, and the HM06 Rock Smash. They should help you along your way."

"Oh… that's a-"

"Hold on. Not done yet." Roark reaches inside his pocket again, and he pulls out a small stack of… cash? He unfolds it and places it in her hands as well. "You are going to need this prize money."

That term again. Mia had forgotten she earns money this way. It still sounds twisted, but the Pokémon don't have a problem with showing off their skills.

She carefully counts it, and the total nearly makes her choke.

"1,680?!" Mia looks at Roark as if he's insane. She was not prepared for this. "W-wait a minute! I can't just-"

"I have to give it to you. League rules," Roark says. "You can use that to buy you some potions or anything useful for your Pokémon. Or, you can treat yourself. Just don't blow it out in one day, okay? Potions aren't exactly cheap."

He's not the first to say that.

It's a bit hard to grasp. She earns all this just for beating him? It's a bit much, but she'll take it. "Thank you."

"No. Thank _you. _I can relax a little more knowing you aren't a big pushover as most rookies are you just need to work on staying calm during tense situations," Roak says. "I'll have to inform Gardenia that you are on the way, then. She will be excited to hear about you."

"Gardenia? Who's that?" Mia asks.

"She's the second gym leader listed in this region. She's more skilled than I am." Roark stops to think for a few seconds. He corrects himself with a small laugh. "Then again, she naturally has an advantage over me."

"Oh. So she must be this lady, then." Mia points at the brown-haired woman displayed next to Roark.

Roark nods. "Yep. That's her. She is stationed in Eterna City, which is pretty North from Jubilife. The road there won't be so easy, so I suggest you take a visit to the Pokémart.

"I was planning to go," Mia says.

"I'm sure you remember the problem this city is having right now, so Gardenia isn't a priority just yet," Roark reminds her. "On your way there, take a look at the Valley Windworks. See what is going on. Sinnoh can only conserve so much energy before we run out."

Roark seems lost now.

"I don't understand. How does the windworks stop producing clean energy when there are so many turbines there? How did Sunyshore City run out of power when it runs mostly on solar energy?"

"I… am not sure." Mia wishes she has an answer, but she knows nothing about how electricity is produced. She is familiar with solar energy, so for Roark to be confused about this whole thing is justified.

"Well, just be careful on your way there. You won't know what to expect. Hopefully it will solve itself before you get there. I hate to send you running an errand when it's not even my job."

"No! It's fine! I'll take a look!" Mia doesn't mind too much. If the situation doesn't solve itself, she would hate for Sinnoh to lose power for who knows how long.

"If only Gardenia wasn't so busy with her own tasks." Roark sighs. He walks past, most likely heading for the exit.

Mia returns Razorleaf back inside his Pokéball, and she follows the gym leader on the way out. As soon as they step out, it seems like every worker in town is restless.

"Looks like everyone's trying everything they can." Roark makes a quick note of the situation. "We are on a timeframe now."

"Mr. Roark!" A worker rushes to the gym leader with a phone in hand. "Canalave City has contacted us! They wish to speak with you!"

Roark's expression nearly turns pale. "Oh, no. He's going to give me an earful for sure… ah..."

Mia doesn't like the sound of that.

"Oh." Roark notices her staring. "Don't worry about me. You just go on. I have always trusted the professor's judgement, so go. Do your best out there."

Such nice words.

"I will." Mia nods.

"Mr. Roark?" The worker calls him again. "He's a bit impatient-"

"Just a moment," Roark says. He speaks carefully, looking well into Mia's eyes. "Here is something I want you to hear. Don't give up, no matter what happens. Keep fighting, even if things feel bleak. This world will throw a lot of obstacles at you. They will try to stop you from achieving your goal. Don't let that happen. Be careful out there, Mia."

His encouraging words hold a meaning. This is something he picked up while he was battling her. It must be.

"Mr-"

"I know. Hand it over." Roark takes the phone, and he answers immediately. "Yes. This is Roark- h-hey! Calm down! You don't have to yell! I am just as worried as you are! We are figuring this out as we speak!" He looks at Mia and waves a hand at her.

Time to go.

Mia waves back, and she carefully walks past as Roark continues his conversation. As soon as she is in front of the Pokémon Center, she stops walking at once.

"Wait a second… I never told him my name." She looks down the road where Roark stands. "How does he know my name?!"

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 6!**


	6. Clean energy, dirty thieves

**A/N: Personally… Route 205 is my favorite Sinnoh route theme. If you don't know it, you should take a listen.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 6: Clean energy, dirty thieves-**

"This isn't fair… why is _he _here? He's going to ruin _everything_. The adults already make things so difficult. Now I have to deal with another child? I doubt he's even a Sinnohan!"

A nine-tailed black-furred fox Pokémon lifts its head from chewing on a ball. It appears a bit annoyed at the moment, listening to the ranting accented voice. It's unnatural red eyes watch the figure wearing midnight blue tuxedo pace back a forth.

"It would be so easy, but it looks like fate has the final say." The man places a single hand on his fedora with a sigh. The single feather sitting there nearly falls from this action. His navy-blue eyes match his shoulder-length and smooth hair. They narrow slightly. "Ninetales."

The Pokémon lifts its head again.

"It's about time we meet with the children. As the saying in this world goes; Fate cannot be avoided, but it can be altered," he says, wearing a mischievous grin. "We can play together again, just like old times. So what if he gets in the way? It won't stop me from having fun with my favourite two playmates."

Ninetales huffs.

"Yes. I know there are others who could be after them, but who wouldn't? They are looking for The Insight. I want that power, too. After all, everyone has dreams. I'm just a living nightmare with his own dreams. Hah…"

The Ninetales walks away.

"What? That was a good one! Don't walk away from me! Didn't you get it? Dreams? No? Come on…"

**\- 0000 -**

Nurse Joy informed Mia that healing may take several minutes instead of a few seconds as normal. It's mainly because of Razorleaf. His evolution means that an evaluation will have to be made to make sure nothing went wrong during his physical changes.

As she waits, she looks through her Pokédex. Checking Batty's status, it seems she learned a new technique called Astonish. The description explains it can make a Pokémon flinch, but Mia can't understand why it's labeled as a ghost-type move.

Everything else is the same. Razorleaf apparently has gotten stronger. The device estimated how much. He'll be better in battle now.

After putting the device away, she digs into her bag. She pulls out a sandwich she had made herself earlier. It isn't eaten right away. Her eyes fall on her bookbag, which is now somewhat scratched up and coated with dirt.

Sudden fear hits her like lightning. She just remembered!

She opens the bag in a hurry. She reaches inside, and she pulls out the incubator inside, silently praying that nothing went wrong when she fell down those steps. If the egg somehow cracked or went dead, she'll never forgive herself!

That boy will hate her for it!

She checks for any cracks or damage, but the incubator itself is not even scratched. Looking at the egg, it's completely unharmed. How is that possible? What is the incubator made of? Is it clumsy idiot proof?

Closing the bag, she feels a wave of relief. It's possible the incubator was made durable for reasons like this. Trainers carry them around, don't they?

She has to be careful. What he said to her...

_"Seeing how well you handled this one, I think this is better in your hands."_

He trusts her. The next time she sees him, if it ever happens, she'll have to thank him. It's not just because of the egg, though she can't figure out what else she wants to thank him for. She'll surely recognize him if she ever does see him.

The healing jingle tears her from her thoughts, followed by the nurse's voice that startled her.

"Your Pokémon has been healed to full health!"

The poor sandwich is dropped to the ground.

"Aw, man!" Mia growls, looking down at the now, un-edible lunch. "And I didn't eat breakfast!"

Nurse Joy immediately feels bad. "Oh dear, I am so very sorry!" She digs into her pocket. After seconds of struggling, she pulls out a bill. "Forgive me for startling you like that. Here's a five, go to the Pokémart and buy you a sandwich. It's a little cheap, but it should be enough for you, since the money can also buy your Pokémon a decent meal."

Mia would decline, but the nurse appears that she won't take 'no' so easily. Reluctantly, Mia takes the bill from her hand. "Um… thank you."

The nurse smiles before turning around, looking at the Chansey that is arriving from the backroom, carrying a tray. "Everything is done?"

The Chansey chirps, handing it to her.

The nurse takes the tray carefully, and she sets it on the counter. "Your Grotle is very well. You don't have to worry about a thing," she says.

"Thanks," Mia says, clipping the capsules in place. She bows her head before turning and leaving the building.

The Pokémart wasn't so bad. She brought what was needed. That nurse wasn't lying, the food there was cheap.

After getting her bite, she leaves. People she passes talk about the situation in the Valley Windworks. It seems the word is spreading fast.

Soon enough, she's returned to where she started. Oreburgh Path will lead her back to Route 203. Crossing it is much quicker, since she knows exactly where to go now. Exiting the cave, she is forced to stop before she could run into a tall figure.

She recognizes who he is in an instant.

The detective, Looker, takes notice of her. "Ah, it's you again, trainer!"

He is straight to the point, giving her no time to even greet him.

"Have you encountered anything suspicious lately? No? I shall be on my way-"

"Hold on!" Mia says quickly before he tries to leave. She has his attention, and she feels a bit uncomfortable on how quiet he is now. She speaks, with a quieter tone this time. "In Oreburgh City… I came across these guys that called themselves 'Team Galactic'. That was who you were looking for, right?"

"Yes, one of the few I am investigating!" Looker says, now interested. "You say they were Oreburgh?"

"Yes, but they got taken care of."

"You took them down yourself, and without getting hurt? It seems you were up against the low-ranking grunts!"

"Grunts?"

"Yes. The grunts are the low-ranks of the organization, and I heard they are like flies," Looker says. "You, my friend, are very lucky to have faced the runts!"

"Oh." Mia doesn't like the sound of that.

"Now if it were to be someone in a higher position, you would find yourself in a bad place. Try not to engage too much, trainer! This is the job for the international police! But engage if you must! In other words… for self-defense! They are harmless alone, but in a group, they can do damage!"

Mia nods. "I-"

"Anyway, there appears to be no one shady in this Jubilife City. However, the city is in a bit of panic due to a power issue. I shall therefore take my investigation elsewhere. But, my friend, I suggest you remain vigilant for shady grown-ups!" He zips past, and into Oreburgh gate.

He didn't even let her say anything else. Strange man…

Maybe he's heading to Oreburgh to see what the crisis is all about? Roark looked like he was going to lose his head.

Mia sighs, boosting her slumping bag before resuming her walk. The way down seems to be much easier, since climbing hills can be a bit of a chore. It's not long until she stands before the steps leading to Jubilife.

Taking more steps, she hears shouting. It sounds like an argument. Mia is positive something bad is going on.

"I won't allow you to do that you fools!"

That sounded like Professor Rowan!

"Professor?!" Without thinking, Mia runs towards the direction of the racket. She keeps going down the street until she reaches the crossroads.

A male voice speaks, and it's somewhat familiar. "Now, now, now, now! Professor Rowan, you must comply. Hand over all your research findings. For free, naturally."

It sounds like it's nearby. Mia turns towards the Northern road, and she freezes in an instant.

It's the same two trouble makers from Oreburgh! They still have that silly uniform, with the yellow "G" smack dab in the chest area. They really are proud of their name. The Galactic symbol is something Mia won't forget.

They seem to be bickering with the professor, and Lucas is present with him, ready to step in.

Okay, so how did Looker miss this?

The male Galactic Grunt speak again. "Failure to comply will result in a painful time for your assistant."

Lucas isn't bothered by the threat. He unclips a Pokéball quickly.

The professor looks back, and he spots Mia in an instant. "Ah! Mia! How is your progress? You seem a little stronger now, compared to when I last spoke to you. Have you earned your first gym badge yet?"

Mia nods slowly, but she is a bit confused. Why is he talking to her so casually when he is being threatened? Lucas takes notice of her as well, and he appears just as confused.

"Oh no, not you again," the female grunt growls, recognizing her immediately. She elbows her partner on the shoulder to grab his attention. The male grunt looks away from the professor and spots her. His expression makes it clear that he isn't so pleased. He mutters something that she couldn't pick up on.

"Mia, be careful," Lucas warns her. "These guys are up to no good."

The professor isn't as concerned. "I say this is perfect timing. You see, those two tried to size me up and steal away my data about Pokémon evolution. Just because I am 62 years old doesn't mean I can't fight back. I refuse to allow fools to steal away my years of hard work!"

"They already caused some trouble before," Mia says.

"Hm?" Rowan is interested with Mia. "You already encountered them before?"

Mia nods. "At Oreburgh City. They tried to steal this boy's Pokémon. I took care of that."

"That was just a fluke!" the grunt shouts. "But must you be so troubling, professor of Pokémon? We have asked and asked, but you stand so firm and in the way!"

Lucas has grown tired of their blabbering. He seems ready to toss the Pokéball. "Listen here. He already gave you his answer. If you want to keep pushing it, we may have no choice but to be bigger trouble for you than you claim we already are."

"Professor Rowan, call off your assistant!" the female grunt warns him with a shout. "This is absolutely unnecessary!"

The professor sighs before his eyes narrow, striking an intimidating glare. He has enough. "Quiet, you lot! Why must you be such a nuisance? Let me list some lessons you still need to learn;"

The professor points at each finger as he begins his scolding list.

"#1: Don't loiter about for no good reason.

#2: Don't interrupt others while they are attempting to converse.

#3: If you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating.

#4: Don't think you've grown strong just because you're in a group.

#5: What is with those outlandish outfits you have on? My goodness... You call yourselves adults? You kids, don't grow up to be like these sorry specimens."

The male grunt grits his teeth as he pulls his fists close to his chest. The professor's words had struck a nerve. "Eeeh! You had to make this personal! You have forced out hand into making a show of force! We'll make you regret insulting Team Galactic!"

The female grunt on the other hand just gives him a long look before sighing. Clearly this behavior is normal from him.

The professor isn't bothered by this in the slightest. "You kids, give these thugs a lesson in civility, please."

Lucas prepares himself. Mia on the other hand… she has to fight these two _again_?

"I had a rough time trying to explain my mistake to the commander, and it won't happen again!" The male grunt growled. He took out a pokeball, and stared at Mia in a challenging way.

Did he say commander? Well, it shouldn't be a surprise. Someone has to be the ringleader of all this mess.

The other grunt chuckles. "Plus, we trained our Pokémon, so good luck trying to beat us this time."

Just as they were about to toss the capsules, a voice grabs everyone's attention.

"Hey, sis! Are they giving you any trouble?"

Mia is frozen now. She recognizes the voice, and it takes so much effort for her to not to get lost in a wave of excitement. "Will?!"

She turns around quickly to see the tween run towards them. He is a bit overdue for a haircut, since his black hair is on the process of becoming a mini-afro.

On his shoulder is a small yellow rodent with determination in its eyes. The yellow rodent is often described as a downgrade Pikachu by those who mock it. But, it's adorable in Mia's eyes. Richard the Pichu is ready for action.

"Will?" The professor is a bit surprised. "It seems you two are reunited."

Lucas looks between the two. "It's been a while…"

Will looks towards the troublemakers. "Looks like I came at the right time. What's with these people? They want to attack the professor? Good luck with that." Will pauses, and his Pichu leaps from his shoulder and lands a couple feet in front of him. "You two are going to be beaten like a level 1 Magikarp by a rookie trainer like me."

The grunts exchange glances. The female one speaks up. "Is it me or did that boy said almost the same thing as the other brat said before?"

"They look alike. Did he call her 'sis'?" the male asks her.

"I'll team up with you!" Mia announces, taking out a Pokéball as well. She looked forward to battling alongside her brother since Johanna announced they would be trainers. She also wants to show him how strong she is now.

"I hope you didn't slack off in training," Will says. It's hard to tell if he's teasing.

"Um, excuse me, but I didn't. I took good care of me 3 little guys, and I won _this_." Mia takes out her gym case and shows him the badge she recently received.

The professor seems impressed as he turns to the now confused Lucas. "Seems that Mia gains a lot of confidence when she's around him. Well then, Lucas. How about you stand by until they need an extra hand?"

"I guess." Lucas relaxes, but he still holds the Pokéball.

Will takes a good long look at what his sister has. "The Coal badge?" He nods. "Okay, prove it. We'll have a double battle with these grunts."

"A double battle?"

"I'm not wasting my time to explain, just watch and cooperate."

"I see," Professor Rowan says, nodding. "How much you two improved since you left Sandgem town with your entrusted partners? Don't disappoint me, my research is in sake!"

"Research?" Will repeats in question. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Shut up and fight already!" Mia growls. "I'll explain later!" She tosses a Pokéball in her usual fashion, summoning her Zubat.

"Go, Stunky!" The male grunt tosses his.

"Glameow! This is the opportunity to get your revenge!" The other one yells, and both Pokémon grow out their Pokéballs.

"Ooh. So a double battle is two against two…" Mia feels like an idiot now. She had a battle like that in Oreburgh before.

Lucas is a bit amused by her discovery.

Will doesn't know what to say to her about that, but he does make note of something else. "Why do you throw a Pokéball like you're bowling?"

Why should she answer that when he does the same thing?

Mia looks at her brother, ignoring the question. "We'll see if those two really did improve. This is nothing compared to the gym battle, so it should be easy." She lifts a hand towards the air, a signal to the Zubat that she is about to receive an order. _"Batty! Super Sonic on Stunky!"_

The grunts are still confused by what she says.

Good.

Batty soars high in the air, and she unleashes soundwaves. The waves hit the Stunky, and the skunk is waddling on its feet, confused as ever.

"Darn it Stunky!" the male grunt growls. "Focus and use Poison Gas!"

The Stunky struggles to focus. It sinks its teeth into its own arm, hard enough to hurt for sure. But why hurt itself?

"Huh?!"

The professor speaks up. "You have a small window. Take that opportunity, you two!"

The female grunt is annoyed by the professor's talking. "Glameow! Use Scratch!"

Batty moves back, but she is slashed by the sharp claws. She hits the ground, but is back in flight within seconds.

_"Astonish on the Glameow!"_ Mia wants to try the new move. She will have to startle the feline somehow. What she learned so far is that Zubat can be frail.

But a look of disapproval from the professor confirms Mia made the wrong choice. Batty flies around the feline, attacking it sharply from behind, but her new technique doesn't bother the feline at all.

It has no effect?

"A ghost-type attack against normal? Kid, this is common knowledge. Those types don't hurt each other at all!" The female grunt laughs. "Use Scratch again!"

Just before the Glameow could lunge, it is struck down by its partner Stunky instead. They both hit the ground, missing their move.

"Stunky! What are you doing?!" the male grunt scolds his Pokémon.

"You are such… and idiot," the female grunt grumbles. She sighs before pointing at Batty. "Glameow, get rid of that pest! Attack it! Use Scratch!"

"Batty!" Mia calls her Zubat. It flies back, avoiding the attack in time.

Lucas steps forward again, but he is lightly pushed back. "Professor, let me-"

"They can handle this. These two problems are nothing too big of a threat." The professor assures him.

Mia turns to her brother, rather annoyed than worried. "Boy! Give your Pichu an order already! I'm not fighting for myself am I?!"

"Let me think!" he tells her. He watches the Glameow for a moment, and he sends his own command in the same fashion as his twin sister. "Easy. _Richard! Volt Tackle!"_

"It knows Volt Tackle?" Mia hardly knows much about Pokémon attacks, but Volt Tackle is a rare one. It's popular since only the Pikachu line can learn it.

Richard the Pichu start to run on all fours. Static begins to build up on the red circles on each cheek. It builds to small lightning bolts as the Pokémon increased its pace. Within seconds, electricity engulfs its body. He sprints towards the Glameow and tackles it. The Glameow is sent flying several feet and crashes to the ground in defeat. Richard lands, shaking its body free from the electrical surge. He cringes as static goes through his body for a second.

"Impressive." The professor nods.

"That Pichu…" Lucas mutters.

Mia is stunned. There is no way that Pichu could had mastered such an attack in a short period of time.

"Pay attention! Stunky snapped out of its confusion!" The professor sends his warning.

Mia takes notice of the Stunky rushing forward with its claws stretched out. "Batty! _Astonish!"_

Attacks clash. Batty seems to be suffering more than the Stunky at this point. Why is little damage being done to her opponent? What does it resist?

_"Richard!_ _Thundershock!"_ Will shouts.

A small bolt of lightning is unleashed from the Pichu. The Stunky is electrocuted, and it falls, smoking and unconscious. Poor Richard squeals as its own power turns against it for a second, shocking it once more. The first time makes sense, but now it seems he can't control his abilities very well.

"Ah! No!" The male grunt places his hands against his head. "Not again!"

She feels a bit bad she couldn't do much against the grunts compared to her brother. At the same time, she has another reason to get stronger. He's always one step ahead of her, after all.

The first thing to do is to understand that Pichu a bit more.

"Pokédex. Who's that Pokémon?" Mia asks.

The Pokédex begins to explain;

_(Sinnoh Number 103. _

_**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. **_

_Its typing is: Electric. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked.)_

That explains why it got hurt. It doesn't stop her from being impressed.

"What a powerful move!" Mia exclaims as she turns to her brother. "How does your Pichu know how to do that?!"

Will chuckles. "I found him that way. The downside is, even though Volt Tackle is a rare move, it deals with recoil. That's why you saw that static hurt him." He allows the mouse Pokémon to climb to his shoulder.

"We won," Mia says as she watches the grunts recall their defeated Pokémon.

"I can't believe it!" The male grunts growls, squeezing the Pokeball. "How did those two brats beat us without a sweat?! That kid's Pichu is no ordinary one, that's for sure." He looks at his partner. "How am I supposed to explain this to the commander?! The two of us, losing to children?!"

"This won't do… time to retreat," the female sighs. "This mission is a failure."

"We might as well. They are waiting for us with a more important task!"

The pair quickly run off down Route 204. The research is safe.

"You two did amazing!" Lucas praises them as he walks over. "For a moment there, I thought I had to help… but I guess twins do think alike, huh? You are pretty strong when you work together."

"You think so?" Mia didn't expect to hear that.

"It will really work out once you really get the hang of being a trainer," Lucas says. "Those two didn't have much of a chance. But then again, with from what I overheard… they had trouble against you before.

"You did a good job," Professor Rowan says.

Mia smiles shyly. She doesn't know how to take the praise. "Thanks…"

"So that's Team Galactic huh?" Will frowns. "Those guys didn't seem so dangerous."

"That's because who you two just dealt with didn't know what they were doing," the professor says. "Don't get so comfortable about it."

"Gotcha."

Mia looks at her brother. "So I guess we should get going, huh?"

Will nods and points down the direction the grunts ran down. "I'm sure you visited that route before. You can visit Floaroma town from there."

The way he said that disappoints Mia a bit. "You aren't coming with me?"

"I have to take Richard to the Pokémon Center. This battle wore him out," Will explains. "But, you'll be alright. I have to make a run anyway. The next time we meet, I'll stick with you, alright?"

Mia sighs. He isn't the type to break promises, so she won't argue anymore. "Okay. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Cheer up, sis. You did a good job. You won a gym badge without my help. I'm sure you will be okay." Will gives her a quick hug. He steps away, smiling. "See you later."

Mia watches him head down for the Pokémon Center. "Fine… just don't do anything stupid…"

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure he would have liked to tag along," Lucas assures her. "You'll see him again sooner than you think."

"I guess I'm not used to being separated this long," Mia says. "We did battle pretty good together, and that was the first time. I wonder how good we'll be once we get really good?"

"Hm!" Professor Rowan walks towards Mia with a pleased look. "You two seem to have a strong bond with your Pokémon. You left with a Turtwig not too long ago, and you have made great progress." He crosses his arms as if he is waiting for something. "If you may… please do show me your Pokémon."

Without hesitation, Mia unclips the other two Pokéballs from her Pokébelt and tosses them.

The Pokémon are summoned. Aqua quacks as she tilts her head. Razorleaf huffs as Batty hovers above them.

The professor observes her team. He pets Razorleaf first. "That Team Galactic… they were after my research." He stops his petting and looks back at Mia. "I research the evolution of Pokémon. According to my findings and studies, around 90% of Pokémon are tied to evolution. When they do evolve, these mysterious creatures give out some type of energy. Your Grotle is an example. Grotle is the evolve form of Turtwig. I'll ask you this: When you saw your Grotle evolve, did he glow?"

Mia nods twice. "It happened in the Oreburgh Gym. I won and he started to glow… then he changed form."

"Hm!" The professor closes his eyes as he places a finger under his chin. "Certain Pokémon evolve under certain conditions. Some for gaining enough battling experience, others through exposure to certain stones. Sometimes, it is through friendship and happiness. Some do by being in an environment, while others evolve during trade."

"Is that why those grunts tried to get their hands on it?" Mia asks.

The professor nods. "I'm positive they want this information for selfish reasons. We professors do exchange our findings. In a far-off region known as Kalos, Professor Sycamore is studying 'Mega evolution'. I don't know much about it myself, except that it is only possible if the trainer and the Pokémon are connected. This interest some other professors, such as Professor Elm in Johto, who researches the friendship between people and Pokemon. He was the one who discovered some Pokémon can evolve when feeling great trust and happiness."

Well, Mia doesn't really understand the entire process of evolution. She was trying to listen, but now her head is spinning. How many different professors are there?

"Professor…" Lucas calls him. "You're getting carried away again."

"Oh, pardon me. I suppose this has to do with age." Rowan realizes. He waves at Mia. "Just be careful on your way to Floaroma Town. I'm sure that's your next destination. The place has several honey trees that life rare Pokémon. It seems such Pokémon interest those goons. That may be the least of your worries since we are about to experience a power outage…"

What the professor said reminds her of what she needs to do. "Oh! Roark said that they aren't able to send coal over. Something went wrong with the Valley Windworks…?"

The professor nods, clearly familiar with this already. "The Valley Windworks is known to make clean energy. For some odd reason, something is keeping that energy from being sent across Sinnoh. It's like a chain reaction, shutting down operation in Oreburgh, and that makes a lot of companies get into a bit of trouble. The Fuego Ironworks is located near Floaroma Town, so I know they must have felt the wave first. They can't make new products if they can't fuel their fire."

"There's so much going on. Normally, when something goes wrong with the windworks, Sunyshore can back us up but…" Lucas looks at the professor. "It's shut down. Now we are on a timer. It's no wonder why Jubilife is in a bit of a panic right now."

"Mia, you can investigate this, right?" the professor asks. "I hate that we are getting sidetracked, but I can't do much research if the power shuts down. If that ever does happen, I would have to send poor Lucas to the Canalave Library."

"I won't have a problem with that, professor," Lucas says.

"I'll try to look at it," Mia promises.

"Don't try. Do." The professor nods. He begins to take his leave, and Lucas is close to his tail. "I'll be in my lab if you need me. I'm counting on you!"

As soon as they are out of sight, Mia calls everyone back into their Pokéballs. Now she really has to hurry to the next town. Maybe she could wait for Will but…

If it takes longer than expected, the region might lose power sooner than expected. Why couldn't Lucas go? She should have asked when she had the chance.

Roark did ask her to investigate first. He said she was strong enough to handle herself there. If he thinks so, she can't doubt her own strength.

**\- 0000 -**

Entering Ravaged Path now feels different than before. She is extra careful now, not wanting to summon another angry swarm of Zubat.

A towering boulder stands in her way as it did before. She can't climb over it, so what can she do now? She can see light on the other side, so it is the way out.

"How the heck do they expect me to get around this?" Mia places her hand against the rough surface. She notices the cracks sprouted across it. It could be weak enough to break, but there is no way _she _can do that.

Maybe a Pokémon can.

She calls out her Grotle, who looks at her, a bit curious.

"Do you think you can break down that rock?" Mia asks. _"Razor Leaf?"_

The Grotle jumps and swings side to side. A swarm of spinning sharp leaves are unleashed, and they slash across the boulder's surface. Somehow, all it did was leave marks.

"Oh. That sucks," Mia comments as Razorleaf looks back at her. "Uh… then how do I get this thing out of the way?! It's not like I can just punch it!"

Wait a second…

Mia removes her bag and sets it down. Reaching into one of the pockets, she pulls out the few discs she was given. The HM Roark gave her is named Rock Smash. It does the obvious, doesn't it?

After putting the other two cases back, she pops open the one she needs. There is a slip of paper clipped on the inside of the case. What's written on it is a description. There's one in Sinnohan, Unovan… and a few others…

_The user slugs the foe with a shattering punch. It can also smash cracked boulders._

"This is it! Thank you, Roark!" Mia excitedly takes the disk out, but she hits another wall. "Wait. How does this work?"

She flips the disc over. It looks like any other normal disc. Is she supposed to hook it to a DVD player or something? She knows her gaming console at home can play discs but…

She should have asked Roark or the professor to explain how they work. She _has_ seen Dawn use it before.

Oh, right. She has to press the disc on their head. But why does that work? It's so strange. Won't that scratch it up?

She might as well try. "Here… uh… don't move?" Placing the disc on the Grotle's head, she waits for something to happen. There is nothing out of the ordinary so far.

"Who can learn Rock Smash?"

Her Pokédex beeps in response. Mia is careful, handling it with one hand to open it. A list of her Pokémon is displayed on the screen.

Razorleaf: Able.

Batty: Unable.

Aqua: Able.

But, why hasn't anything happened? She looks at Razorleaf's summary. His moveset hasn't changed. Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf…

What is she doing wrong?

She sends out Aqua, and she tries the same thing with her. She checks her moveset afterwards.

Scratch, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Water Gun…

"I don't understand. How does this stupid thing work?!" Mia feels herself growing frustrated. Glaring at the screen, she taps it once.

_(Aqua already knows four moves. Should a move be replaced with Rock Smash?)_

"Oh… what did I just do?" Mia doesn't have a clue on how the option popped up. She does carry on, a bit hesitant before tapping Water Sport.

The disc begins to glow, and Mia nearly drops it.

"What the?" She looks back at Aqua, unsure if it is even safe to keep going. The Pokédex doesn't guide her any further.

Taking a chance, she presses it on the Psyduck's head again. The disc glows bright, and it fades within seconds. Nothing else seems to happen. She checks her Pokédex again. Water Sport has been replaced with Rock Smash.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Mia puts the disc away. She picks up her bag, somewhat confused. "Are you feeling okay, Aqua?"

The Psyduck tilts her head.

"Well… I guess we should try." Mia looks at the rock now. _"Rock Smash!"_

The Psyduck just stares.

"Uh…" Mia clenches a fist, and she taps the boulder with it. "You know. Like this."

Razorleaf snorts and steps away as Aqua waddles to the boulder. Aqua forms a fist, mimicking Mia, and she taps the boulder with it in the same fashion.

"No, I meant _harder._" Mia clarifies.

Aqua throws a harder punch. It doesn't do much.

"Harder than that…?"

Aqua throws a punch again. It still doesn't do anything.

"As hard as you can!"

Aqua slings a hard one, and upon impact, the rock cracks heavily before falling apart as pieces. Mia takes several quick steps back to save her feet from being crushed by any of it. At the same time, she has to take a few seconds to grasp what happened.

"How strong are you?!" Mia has to ask. Aqua just gives her a blank stare. No answers will come. After looking back at the rubble, she smiles. "No one's gonna mess with this Psyduck!"

She feels a little more confident now.

After beating Roark, and some Galactic goons… being a trainer doesn't seem half bad.

She calls her Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs. Holding on to Batty's, she resumes her walk. The exit of the cave is in the same direction as the entrance. It's strange how that one boulder was blocking the way.

Once she exists, she finds herself standing on grassy fields. Ahead of her is a dead end… a cliff.

A cliff?!

Below her is the entrance she took. She stands above the route, and she can see pretty much everything. Most people would find this fascinating, but looking down makes the world spin. Mia takes several steps back, trying to stay in composure.

If she somehow tripped, it would be an ugly fall, wouldn't it?

She tries not to think about it too much. To distract herself, she takes a look at her surroundings. Behind her, there is a large path of tall grass. After that battle between those grunts, she's not in the mood to battle any wild Pokémon who thinks she's a threat. She carefully crosses the tall grass.

The wild Pokémon aren't the only obstacle.

There is a young lady across the patch who is planting flowers. She is accompanied by a Budew. She's obviously a trainer. Mia tries to sneak her way around her.

"Have you been attracted by the scent of flowers?"

She's been spotted. Mia finds the rules of a trainer strange at times. If a trainer spots each other eyes, a battle must be done…

Having no other choice, Mia stands up properly from her sneaking position and looks at the adult in the eye. She does notice the aroma just now. Mia replies, "Well, now that you mention it... I actually do notice it." She pauses, noticing the woman looking at her Budew.

"You think that's sweet?" she asks with a friendly smile. Her smile suddenly transforms into a face full of determination. "Take a whiff of this!" She swings her arm as a signal and points towards Mia. The Budew quickly responds by rushing to a spot in front of its trainer.

Mia tosses the capsule that contains Batty from her pokébelt and tossed it. "Batty!"

The Pokéball opens, and out she comes.

"By gods! A Zubat!" the woman screams as she flees the scene, dropping her gardening materials along the way. This leaves Mia a bit confused. The woman's Budew simply walks away to find its trainer.

"That was weird." Mia notes. At least she has one less battle to worry about.

She goes further down the grassy route, and there is a running kid further ahead. He is dressed in summer clothes, chasing after a cricket Pokémon with a large net in hand. It is apparently giving the boy a hard time.

It has a red and round body, with a cream colored belly. Around the bottom of its head appears to be a suit collar of some sort. It has stubby black feet and hands, and a pair of short atteneas. It is a cute creature.

Mia pulls out her pokédex.

_(Sinnoh Number 015. _

_**Kricketot, the Cricket Pokémon. **_

_It's typing is: Bug. It's legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, it's stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound.)_

Mia tucks the device away and watches the boy struggle. She would like to help, but she isn't sure about what he is trying to actually do.

"H-hey!" the boy shouts. He lunges at the Kricketot with another swoosh of his net. It misses, and he falls face first to the ground. The Kricketot sees the opportunity and slams its antennas together. Instead of a nice little song, the kids' ears pick up a piercing ring. Mia finds herself on the ground, covering her ears. The bug Pokémon makes its escape into the grass.

Mia's ears keep ringing until she slams her hands against them. Concerned for the boy, who also was a victim to the Kricketot's attack, she decides to check on him. For a moment, Mia thinks he is unconscious, but he stirs, and is back to his feet way faster than she expected.

"Oh no," he says quietly. He looks around, searching for the creature. "No! I missed my chance again! If I could have two Kricketot, I could win a battle for a change!" He releases an irritated huff. He stares at the ground for a few seconds, until he notices Mia. "... You saw the whole thing huh?"

Mia nods. The ringing in her ears return, and she bangs on them again. "You're not the only one who was a victim."

The bug catcher looks a bit concerned. "So you must be a trainer too, huh? You have a Zubat? If I recall correctly, a lady just ran passed me earlier, screaming out something about a Zubat."

"That was me."

He scratches his head. "I see… so…uh" His eyes shift to the side as he says, "You won't mind if I battle you right?"

Mia shrugs. "Okay, let's just get this over with."

His eyes light up. "Awesome!" He tosses a Pokéball, and a Kricketot came out.

Mia can only wonder how having two Kricketot would have an advantage.

She sends an order. _"Astonish!"_

The bug-catcher is confused by what he heard, but he quickly sends his own command. "Growl!"

Batty is faster. She flies swiftly towards her opponent and lets out a screech which startles the bug. She attacks it, and it is knocked to the ground. It's out cold already.

The Kricketot doesn't seem to be very skilled.

"See what I mean?!" the boy pouts as he recalls his defeated Pokémon. "I can never win anything!"

"Well." Mia tries to give him advice. "You can't just give up. If you really want to win more often, go train your Kricketot by battling wild Pokémon instead of trying to catch them. Then when it's strong enough, I'm sure you can catch some more and _then_ you can win for once."

She finds this ironic, since she is a rookie herself.

She should take her own advice.

"Thanks," he says with a nod.

"No problem." Mia waves and continues down the route. She takes notice of the widening field, and she can see a few roofs ahead. She's close now.

White fencing makes it more obvious. What's caught between it does catch her attention. With closer investigation, she picks it up. "It's a TM," she says to herself, observing the disc inside the case. "TM09 Bullet Seed. I guess somebody dropped it." She places it in bag for safekeeping, and she notices she is almost at the end.

Just a bit more, and she can see what is going on.

"Hold on trainer!" a voice... actually _two_ voices shout.

Mia turns towards the source of the sound. There are two little girls… twins to be exact. "What…?"

"You can't beat us!" one teases.

"We are the best in our class!" the other one adds.

Mia is annoyed at this point. She just wants to head to town. "How many trainers do I have to fight?"

"A lot," the shorter twin says.

"A lot, a whole lot," the taller one adds. "A lot, lot, lot!"

Mia is confused by this. She remembers most trainers starting at an older age. "Aren't you a little too young to battle with Pokémon? Do your parents know about this?" Mia notices that they are holding on to a Pokéball.

"How old are you?" the short one growls.

"12," Mia replies.

"Your 12 and you are a new trainer!" the taller one says in a sassy way. "You say we're too young, but you're too _old_!"

"What do you mean?! If you're over 10, you can train Pokémon!" Mia protests.

"You say that we can't train Pokémon!" both of them shout.

"Because you're too young," Mia points out.

"Humph! Well you can't tell me or my sister what to do!" the taller one shouts.

"I wanna _battle_!" the shorter one cries out.

Mia decides the best thing to do is run out of there. She sees no point of arguing with a bunch of little kids. Plus, their screaming is only going to attract attention.

"Come back you scardy-Glameow!" they yell. "You stupid trainer!"

She ignores them and carries on. She grumbles quietly. "Sheesh. These little kids have such an attitude."

Walking under the brown wooden arch that separates the route from town, Mia steps foot in the place she was aiming for. Now that she isn't distracted by angry kids, she can see why the town earned its name.

Mia has never seen so many flowers in her life. While the town is quiet with a few houses, the gigantic field is swallowed by countless flowers. They are planted neatly in sections. The colors are too pretty to ignore. The smell of flowers is so strong, this has to be a forbidden place for anyone with a pollen allergy.

Not far from the right side of the arch is the town's Pokémon Center. It's a very nice spot for trainers just arriving in town. A short Eastern dirt path behind the building leads to the town's Pokémart. In the far East from that is another arch leading out the town, perhaps to another route.

There doesn't seem to be much inside this town. Mia walks further inside, taking another look around. Ahead is a lone house, and nearby is a sign. Mia takes a look at it.

_Floraroma Town. Vivid & Scented_

That perfectly describes the overwhelming sweet smell. She doubts anyone would need to wear perfume here.

Taking out the town map, she checks her map. Jubilife is South her current location. East is Route 205, which is where she needs to go. The bottom screen gives a quick description of the current town she stands in;

_A town of flower lovers, Floaroma Town is always perfumed with the sweet scent of flowers._

_In the center of town is the flower shop called "Pick a Peck of Colors"._

Mia lowers the device. "Do they really need a flower shop when they could just pick a flower from the ground?" she asks herself.

Further ahead is a small building with the biggest wave of flowers behind it. A lone berry tree is planted at both sides of the glass door. A woman walks out with a child, carrying a box of flowers. That must be a flower shop.

There is no gym here. It doesn't bother Mia too much. She's not exactly ready for her next match. Roark also said the next gym was in a place called Eterna City, which is a far North from Jubilife. Mia is nearly there. However, there is little time to look around. Roark and Professor Rowan requested her to figure out what is happening at the Valley Windworks… which should be located in Route 205...

_Pachi-chee..._

"Huh?"

There is movement behind her. Mia quickly turns.

Walking past is what appears to be a 1 foot tall squirrel. A single blue stripe runs from the top of its head and down all the way to the end of its tail. Three furry spikes are at the top bush of it. Its ears are blue. Its cheeks are yellow. It moves slowly, but strangely.

"Pokédex… who's that Pokémon?"

It beeps to life and gives her an answer;

_(Sinnoh Number 055._

_**Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Electric. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.)_

Mia would try to catch it, but something seems off about it.

It looked like as if it was in a trance. It didn't look right either, so she begins to follow it, walking past the Pokémart. She enters Route 205, folowing the Pokémon down the long stretch of a dirt path. The field is pretty massive, with a river running alongside it. The route seems to continue down the other side. It's a long field leading to rough terrain. There must be a bridge nearby. She hopes so. If the Pachirisu can swim across, Mia will just have to forget about it.

_Route 205._

_A quietly flowing stream and hilly terrain with one-way ledges make this a fun area for adventure._

Right now, it isn't. At least she's where she needs to be.

The Pokémon notices Mia and begins to quicken its pace. The dirt path seems to end as part of it branches North, towards a wooden bridge that crosses the river.

It's crossing the bridge. Wonderful.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mia shouts as the Pokémon runs faster now. "Slow down!"

"FREEZE!"

The voice startled her. She does what she is told.

"Hold your hands up!"

She spins around with her hands up. The sight police officer with Stunky makes a chill go down her spine.

The blue-haired officer walks towards her, and she doesn't appear happy. "So you're behind the Valley Windworks incident, are you?!"

Mia has no idea it was this bad. If an officer is here, then there's more than just no energy being made, right? What exactly is going on?!

"I'm not talking to myself for my health!"

Mia speaks quickly. "M-ma'am, I j-just saw this Pokémon passing by. It was acting very strange, so I started to follow it." Mia realizes how horribly her voice was shaking. Heck, what else can she do? She's standing in front of a police officer and at risk of being arrested!

The officer places her hands on her hips. "The electric-type Pokémon have been acting strange ever since the windworks suddenly shut down. They are naturally drawn to concentrated energy. If you're following them, surely you know something about this?"

"No!" Mia protests. "I really don't know!"

"Oh, really?"

A new voice catches Mia's attention.

A dark girl about the same age as her walked next to the officer. What stands out the most about her is how long her black hair is. They are separated as pigtails, one on each side. What hair she can't tie is loose around her head. The girl grips the straps of her brown bookbag securely. She probably lives in Floaroma Town, since she smells like flowers. She looks at Mia coldly. "You're obviously lying. I saw you chasing after that Pokémon!"

How can Mia explain now? Oh wait! There's a way!

She begins to reach for her Pokédex.

"Put your hands back in the air!" the officer demands. Her Stunky is ready to attack.

Mia does as instructed. "Just… check my belt! Clipped on it are my Pokéballs… and there's a Pokédex hanging from my right!"

"A Pokédex?"

"You have… a Pokédex?" the girl asks. "If it's yours, you could be innocent. The professor only hands those out to good people."

The officer didn't look too convinced. She appeaches Mia, and carefully grabs the Pokédex that hangs from the chain. "She could have stolen it. There is only one way to find out."

Mia winches as the officer searches her pockets until she finds a small wallet. She watches her pull out her I.D.

Officer Jenny nods. "Alright, maybe I should stop jumping to conclusions. Forgive me for acting so rash."

She was a little _too_ rash.

"We've had trouble with Team Galactic time after time," the officer explains. "Doesn't help we are dealing with hunters, either. Now Pokémon are mysteriously disappearing, but it seems tied with something else. We have several terrible criminals coming around. It seems one group caused trouble for this girl here."

Mia is handed back her items. She feels relieved to be free of suspicion. At the same time, she feels bad to hear things aren't going so well.

The girl looks desperate now. "Please! Officer Jenny! And you! You two have to help me! My mother is trapped in that building over there!"

Mia looks at where she pointed. There is a long dirt path lined with spinning turbines. Next to that is a lone but large building stands in the distance. Several windmills surrounds it. This is it. That had to be the place Mia is looking for. "The Valley Windworks?"

The girl nods.

This situation just got a lot bigger.

"I was on my here, and I found the Pachirisu at the same time," Mia explains. "The gym leader in Oreburgh City can't ship any coal at the moment because the place is having problems. I was asked to check it out."

"It's much more severe now," the officer says. "I doubt Roark would had known things would escalate like this. There are people up to no good in there."

"Me and my mom went there to learn how it works," Lalinda explains. "We got inside, and there was a worker there. He was just beginning his lesson when these guys barged in and demanded energy for something. They kicked me out too. There is no way they can keep me out of there."

She seems annoyed now.

"Well, how come you didn't try to fight them off first?" Mia asks. She realized how rude that sounded. All it did was frustrate her further.

"I tried," she answers. "There were too many of them. I didn't stand much of a chance. I just started training Pokémon not too long ago."

Mia can sympathise. She knows the feeling of being powerless at the start. However, what she said is worrying. "Too many of them? It was a large group of people?"

"Yeah. They called themselves 'Team Galactic'."

Her answer makes Mia freeze. Team Galactic was behind this?! She can see why the officer was so aggressive.

"Fighting alone was the first thing you did wrong." Officer Jenny frowns. "And as a rookie, you don't stand much of a chance regardless. I would contact the few strong trainers I know, but they won't make it here on time to stop this from getting any worse."

"Maybe if we work together… something could happen," Mia says.

"So you want us to barge in there?" the girl asks.

"What else can we do?" Mia agrees its reckless, but they can't exactly wait around. She looks at the officer for any denial.

Officer Jenny sighs. "Well, this might work. You better- _we_ better be careful."

What? She's letting them do this? It seems foolish. Mia was expecting her to earn some kind of scolding. But, one of the huge differences of the people in this world, and the world Mia came from… people here are a lot less… worrisome, she would call it?

"We'll do our best," the girl says.

"By the way…" Mia asks the girl. "What is your name?"

"It's Lalinda," she answers. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." Mia answers. "My name is Mia, by the way."

They sneak across the field and hide behind a yellow and honey scented tree. Mia peeks and sees the ground sign nearby.

_Valley Windworks_

_Ecological, Wind-Driven Energy._

The sign isn't the only thing nearby. There is a familiar Galactic Grunt standing in front of the entrance. "Darn it."

"What?" Lalinda looks at her.

"Grunts."

"Figures."

"We're going to have to find another way inside," Jenny suggested. "If I call for back-up now, it'll give these criminals a chance to flee."

They sneak to the other side of the building. It's bare on the back, which simply isn't right.

"What kind of building doesn't have emergency exits?" Mia finds herself growling. "This place doesn't make any sense!"

"SHH!"

The demand startles her. "Sorry…"

Lalinda frowns as she lowers her head. "How are we going to sneak past them?"

Mia walks against the wall until she reaches the edge. She peeks around the corner where the guard stands. A Glameow stood next to him. "Darn."

"What now?" Lalinda says, almost whining.

"He has a Pokémon too." Mia responds. Just as she was about to move, a shadow comes lurking towards her. She quickly moves back to keep herself from being spotted.

The shadow belongs to the female grunt Mia battled against on Jubilife. This is where they fled to, apparently. If she spotted Mia, she certainly wouldn't want to deal with her again.

"Now what?" Lalinda growls. "We are practically surrounded by bowl headed spacemen freaks!"

"More like Team Sarcastic." Mia makes a failed attempt of a joke.

"Actually, it's Team Idiotic." Lalinda "corrects" her.

"Hey, enough of that!" Officer Jenny quietly scolds them.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?"

All eyes turn to the grunt that arrived before. She recognizes Mia immediately.

"How many times am I going to run into this kid?" she shouts out. "Hey partner, look who decided to stick their nose into our business _again!"_

The male grunt from the entrance rushes to the scene. He looks annoyed as well. "Her again? With company? Hey, kid, go bother some other grunts! There's hundreds more out there just like us!"

"I kinda can't. I have someone important with me." Mia points at the officer.

The grunts don't like her gift. They take several steps back. "A cop!"

The female growls at this. "Well kid, you're very smart to bring her along, but here's one thing, we outsmarted you this time!"

They run into the windworks, and shut the door. Mia thought she heard a lock.

"Come back!" Officer Jenny demands. She sprints to the door, and she tries to open it. "It's locked!"

"Do you think it's the time to call for backup?" Mia asks the officer, who didn't look so sure.

"I'm afraid it would scare them off," Jenny replies. "When those grunts saw me, they ran to their building. What do you think would happen when they see more than one officer?"

"You got a point." Mia sighs. Still, most would call for help… is this Team Galactic really that slippery?

"So what should we do now?" Lalinds asks. "We can't enter the windworks. They locked us out."

"The best thing I can do is call for a higher-up to come investigate since they have stronger Pokémon, but even that would take time," Officer Jenny says.

Everyone is quiet for a moment. What _can_ they do? Those grunts outsmarted them by doing the most simplest thing.

Mia crosses her arms. "I… really don't know what to do ne-"

A flash of orange lunges from the grass. Mia jumps back with a shriek, and the officer's Stunky bats it to the ground with a claw strike.

The orange Pokémon falls on its back, but it quickly rolls back to all fours. It appears to be a weasel of some kind… or an otter? Its nuzzle, belly, and the tip of its two tails are cream colored. Blue tiny fins grow from its elbows. It has a tuft of fur on its head, and a yellow ring of a sack is around its neck, like a collar. It steps back and stands on its hind legs, hissing.

"Watch out. It's a wild Buizel." Officer Jenny warns them. "And it's not happy we are here."

"Do you think it's because of Team Galactic?" Lalinda wonders as she takes a step back as well.

Jenny looks towards the grass again. "Stunky! At your nine!"

Stunky looks towards its left, and it jumps back in time to avoid flying mud. It slaps on the ground with enough force to leave holes. Mia can't imagine how much pain it would bring if it struck her.

Slithering out the grass is a 1-foot pink slug-like creature with a white belly. It has several dull horns (is it really?) that circle around its head. Its mouth is yellow, and a thin line of the same color traces between its body and belly. It has a few spikes on its back, which stands stiff.

Lalinda frowns. "That one is not happy, either."

Mia places her hand on one of the few Pokéballs she carries. "Pokédex. Who are those Pokémon?"

_Blirr! Blirr! _It beeps in response, and it begins to explain;

_(Sinnoh Number 056._

_**Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Water. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.)_

It blinks again.

_(Sinnoh Number 060._

_**Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Water. Beware of pushing strongly on its squishy body, as it makes a mysterious purple fluid ooze out.)_

Lalinda is impressed. "I never heard a Pokédex set to Unovan before…"

"No time to be interested in that. These Pokémon are not welcoming us." Jenny steps back as more Pokémon come out the grass. A few more Shellos and Buizel… a couple Bidoof…

The sight alone is scaring Mia. There is no way they can possibly fight them all. "Why are there so many of them?!"

"Whatever Team Galactic is doing has disturbed them. Wild Pokémon usually don't try to ambush people. This isn't good. Stunky can't fight so many at once."

Lalinda agrees with a nervous nod. "Yeah… I don't like how those Shellos-thingies are glaring at me."

"Come on… let's hurry to town." Mia halfway begs then to not stand around anymore.

**\- 0000 -**

They gathered near the flower shop for a quick rest. The run back to town was tiring.

"Is Stunky… the only Pokémon you have…?" Lalinda asks the officer, trying to catch her breath.

Officer Jenny lets out a disappointed sigh. "Unfortunately. We don't get much since not much happens here. I had the feeling it'll come back and bite us one day."

"That was scary. I thought they would all jump at us at once." Mia is shaken by the mere thought of it. While Razorleaf could handle a few, she isn't sure on just how much.

"The Shinx and Pachirisu in the area were acting very strange. The disturbance has really made the wild Pokémon restless," Officer Jenny said. "I was told to investigate, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

Her Stunky rubs against her ankle to comfort her.

"How do we get in now?" Lalinda frowns.

"Um…" Mia isn't too sure. She looks around the town, trying to think of something. What she does find isn't what she was expecting. There are two male Galactic Grunts, standing there among the flowers in a deep conversation. They look so similar to the pair she came across before. She points in their direction. "Look there."

Lalinda frowns slightly. "They are running all over my town. They look so alike. Is it a fashion trend in their group or what?"

"They are talking. Listen." The officer shushed them.

Mia focuses on them. Hopefully, they'll say something that would help them.

"What are we doing here anyway?" the first grunt asks with a grumble. "Look at us! Standing here among the fields of flowers! I hate it!"

"Come on partner," the other grunt says, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder. They begin to walk towards a group of trees. "It is our assignment to be here, but all these bug and grass type Pokémon, I don't like it either."

They keep walking towards the cluster, and when they vanish, Mia has to take a double-take to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

She's never going to get used to that.

"There is a clearing on the other side," Lalinda explains. "I go there all the time. Just follow me." She takes the lead, and the two follow. Lalinda leads them to the spot where the grunts vanished. "Here we are." She stomps on a patch of dirt that lays in front of the endless trees.

Once they walk towards it, the world around Mia brightens for a second. Once it fades, they stand in a small clearing that stretches ahead of them. Behind Mia are endless trees.

Mia looks ahead. The two grunts are talking to a man who has his back on them. He seems terrified.

Does Team Galactic enjoy bullying people or something?

"Enough arguing! Lend us all your honey!" the first grunt demands. "We need it to lure hundreds of rare Pokemon!"

'If you don't cooperate, you'll regret it!" the second one says his warning as he takes out a pokeball.

Mia can't let this drag on. She steps forward with the other two. "HEY!"

The grunts spun around and notices her.

This is a repeat of Oreburgh. She's only brave since she isn't alone… just like before...

"Three witnesses?" the first one says with a growl. "Oh man, she brought an officer? What can we do? They'll go around telling everyone what they seen!"

The second one has a solution. "Easy. We'll just shut them up!" He tosses a Pokéball along with his partner. The Pokémon he sends out is large, possibly a good 2 feet. Its body is a rounded oval, covered by nothing but strains of silk… or is its body wrapped with silk?

Mia can see one of its red eyes studying her. Half of the eye is covered with the strains. Can it even move in there?

Summoned by the other grunt is a Pokémon that looks near identical. Its body is a light purple instead, and a cast replaces the silk, so it's apparently harder. The body is much smoother, so it can clearly see with its red eyes. It seems a little more menacing.

Mia unclips a pair of Pokéballs from her belt. "Pokédex, who are those Pokémon?"

It responds immediately;

_(Sinnoh Number 049. _

_**Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon**__, and the __**evolved form of Wurmple**__. _

_It's typing is: Bug. It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution.)_

"Huh? What was that?" the first grunt wonders as the device goes on.

_(Sinnoh Number 051. _

_**Cascoon, the Cocoon Pokémon**__, and the __**evolved form of Wurmple. **_

_Its typing is: Bug. It never forgets any attack it endured while in the cocoon. After evolution, it seeks payback.)_

Judging from the names, Mia has an idea on who is who. From how close their numbers are, they have to be related. But they both evolved from Wurmple?

"Hey, Mia. Let me help you." Lalinda unclips her own Pokéball. "These two don't seem so bad!" She tosses it high, and coming out is a Starly.

Mia nearly flinches as the Starly chirps loudly. She dealt with so many of them, her first instinct is to get away from it.

After managing to stay put, she tosses one of the Pokéballs she holds, and her Zubat is summoned. She clips the other one back in place, seeing she won't need to send Razorleaf out _yet._

"We'll make sure you'll regret getting in Team Galactic's way!" the first grunt exclaims a promise before sending out his first order. "Silcoon! Use Harden!

"Cascoon! You use Harden, too!" the other grunt orders.

Both Pokémon stiffen, and their bodies seem to glitter for a few seconds. Orange streaks of light shoot upwards and around their bodies.

That's it. Nothing else.

Mia and Lalinda look at each other before looking back at Officer Jenny, who just shrugs. Mia turns her attention back at the grunts quickly. "I'm going to go after the Silcoon. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I guess I'll take down the other," Lalinda replies.

"Alright." Mia sends her first order. _"Batty! Use Astonish on Silcoon!"_

Lalinda looks at Mia, somewhat confused. However, seeing the Zubat attacking, she sends her own order. "Soar! Use Wing Attack at Cascoon!"

Starly flies in, and it stretches out its wings before ramming the Cascoon with one of them, knocking it back. It makes a sharp turn back to its trainer along with Batty.

The two grunts are bothered by this. "Use Harden again!"

Mia watches the pair of the grunt's Pokémon perform the move. Is that all they know? Shaking her head, she sends another order. _"Leech Life at Silcoon!"_

"Wing Attack again! At the Cascoon!" Lalinda shouts.

Attacks land. While Silcoon is bitten, Cascoon is knocked back again.

"Harden!" The two grunts order.

The same formula plays out, and this time around, Silcoon is unable to tank another hit. It remains slumped on the ground, and it's called back into its Pokéball.

"Not cool!" the first one yells. He glares at Mia coldly. "This is why I'm going to stay as a grunt forever!"

The second one steps back. "Aah! Cascoon! Harden! Harden!"

Despite hardening even more, another Wing Attack from Soar was all it takes to end it. The grunt grabs his hair.

"Our Harden strategy didn't work! I was hoping we can raise our defenses enough to tire them out!" the second grunt shouts.

"These kids are too much! They tore down the barricade!" The first grunt is just as stressed. "Let's get outta here before the cop gets us!" They run off quickly, and the officer's Stunky spits angrily.

"Chasing them down will do no good. I'm positive they'll retreat to the windworks," Officer Jenny says.

"So much for that." Lalinda growls.

"Look at the bright side," Mia says. "At least that man is safe."

The mentioned man walks over to them. "I must thank you for saving me from those horrible people," he says with relief. "They were after my sweet, sweet honey." He notices Lalinda. "Why isn't it Lalinda! My good fellow helper, how's training so far?"

Lalinda says nothing. She just stares at the ground.

"Anything the matter?"

Mia decides to answer for her. "Team Galactic, those guys you saw earlier, they took over the Valley Windworks. Her mother is in there. We are trying to save her, but we are getting nowhere since they locked us out."

"Lock?" The man apparently understands. He looks around for a moment, and grabs something shining in the grass. It was a key. "Those two grunts left something. Maybe it's the key to the windworks." He hands it to her. "It's better in your hands trainer. Go ahead and save your friend's mother."

Mia just stares at the key. There is no way they could have just dropped them.

"They are just as careless as they are foolish," Officer Jenny notes. "We should get going."

Mia nods once, and she runs towards the trees from where she came. She is taken back to the town. She waits until the other two catch up. "Now that we got the key, we can save your mother and the people who work there."

"Hurry!" Lalinda shouts. Let's go!"

They return back to Route 205 and towards the windworks. Mia takes the key and approaches the building. She sticks the key in the lock, and unlocks the door. She turns to Lalinda and Officer Jenny. They nod in agreement, and Mia opens the door. As they walk inside, the male grunt she encountered times before appears surprised.

"How did you get in here?!" he yelps. He spots what Mia had used, and he seems even more panicked. "What?! No way! You have the key? Locking the door was meaningless! I am the loser in this after all!"

"You can thank your buddies. They dropped it after we dealt with them." Lalinda frowns.

The grunt shakes his head rapidly in regret. "Oh, I have no choice! I'll have to sacrifice my promotion to alert the commander!"

He mentioned the commander times before. Are they really here?

Only one way to find out.

Officer Jenny signals them to follow as she chases after the grunt, ignoring the other ones shouting. She comes to a stop as she spots a clerk who appears to also be held hostage. He looks like a scientist of some kind. With him is a woman who resembles Lalinda very well. Behind them are two unfriendly people. One of them is on a laptop. The grunt has spoken to them already, since he stands there meekly.

"Mom…" Lalinda can only whisper, looking at the woman who appears surprised she came back.

Mia slows down next to her. The two behind the hostages appear annoyed with the grunt that ran to them. She's starting to regret getting this far.

Typing on the laptop appears to be an old large man. Despite his grey and balding hair, he appears a bit intimidating. He wears a lab coat as well, but underneath that is the unmistakable Team Galactic uniform. The yellow "G" symbol is there. He adjusts his red round glasses as he turns towards Mia. "Ah. Mars… I think these are the people that grunt was rambling about?"

Next to him is a red-haired woman. Her hair is styled round, excluding the points on the side of her face, and the top of her head. She has the unifrom without a doubt, only hers is feminine, with the bottom portion of the top as a skirt. She takes notice of the invading group and walks towards them. Her red eyes studies then. "I was informed that we had some trouble. How annoying." She looks at the grunt that was the messenger. "How hard is it to keep a door locked? Misplacing a key? You are going to hate yourself later today."

The grunt shrinks, intimidated by her glare.

She's certainty not a grunt.

"Team Galactic… you hold these people hostage. That will not be tolerated for a moment longer." Officer Jenny steps forward. "Come out peacefully, and there will be no trouble."

"No trouble?" The female repeats this with a bit of sass. She snaps her fingers, and many of the grunts surround the officer, accompanied by Glameow, Stunky, and many Zubat.

Officer Jenny takes a step back, looking around and bracing herself. From the look on her face, it's clear she can't fight them all. Her Stunky is backed against her legs, hissing out of fear.

The Galactic woman shrugs. "Even if you called for backup, it would make no difference. You never really know how to deal with us. Not a lot of crime happens in this peaceful region, so you aren't well equipped."

Is that why the officer was unsure of backup? What kind of police force does Sinnoh have? How do people deal with robbery or…

Of course. With Pokémon.

"And it seems the kid came back with a friend." The woman looks at Mia.

Mia regrets listening to her brother. The woman gives off a very different atmosphere compared to the grunts faced before.

"Listen, all of you. I am Team Galactic's Commander Mars. You should be wise, and go back from wherever you came from. I don't know how to feel about hurting a couple kids."

The Valley Windworks situation just became massive now. Mia was expecting to deal with a few silly grunts!

What is she supposed to do against their boss?!

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 7!**


	7. A glance into reality

**A/N: Trying to describe Pokémon at the minimum isn't always easy. Writing their battles is pretty fun, on the other hand.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 7: A glance into reality -**

Before, Mia assumed Team Galactic was just a bunch of people causing trouble here and there. Sure, she should have been a little more cautious if people like Looker are investigating them. If this organization is the reason why power is so limited, then they are a far bigger threat than assumed before.

Looker did warn her that their grunts are the low-threats… right?

Their commander is here. She has Officer Jenny trapped. She has them completely outnumbered. The windworks clerk, and Lalinda's mother appear even more frightened. Lalinda herself appears lost and frustrated on what to do.

Mia can't bring herself to speak. What the commander just said has her frozen. What is she supposed to do? A big part of her wants to have Razorleaf standing by her at this moment.

What if she sends him out? Will she be seen as a threat? What if the commander completely wipes her team out without breaking a sweat?

Commander Mars takes a few steps forward, and Mia steps away quickly. "You… you match the description they gave me. It seems you're an annoying bug buzzing around us."

Knowing she is quite famous among the organization worries Mia even more.

"Do you know what your interference is doing to us?" Mars asks. "This world is terrible as is, and you're making it a bit difficult for us to make progress. We could have a nice rare Pokémon, we could have the information we need about said creature…" She frowns now. "The honey would have been a nice addition, but that wasn't exactly required. It still annoys me you're behind that failure too."

Those three events were linked? Mia can't see how. They have nothing to do with each other. She just thought those grunts were bullying for the fun of it.

"That boy you helped… are you his friend or something?" Mars keeps staring, but seeing she is getting no answer, she shrugs. "Alright. So you don't know him. You just like to butt your nose into business. You shouldn't do that."

Is that a threat? She hopes it's not.

"Listen, kid. Don't help him again."

Oh, it's a threat. Mia can only look at her, trying to figure out what this could all mean.

"That is the quickest way you'll get hurt," Mars says. "We are already dealing with one problem. He has something that we want, and you sabotaged our chance to get it. I understand you wanted to stand up for him, but you're too young to play hero, kid. See where it led you? You wouldn't be here if you minded your own business."

The commander doesn't know the real reason why she ended up here in the first place. It isn't going to change anything if she does tell her, anyway. However, what Mars said… as much as Mia doesn't want to, she speaks up anyway. It's quite, and slow.

"You're… a Pokémon Hunter, aren't you?"

"A what?" Mars didn't pick it up. "Speak up. What did you say I was?"

"A… Pokémon Hunter…?"

"Us? No. Not at all. Team Galactic doesn't waste time trying to catch and sell Pokémon all day. I can see why you would assume that. But no." Mars frowns. "We are trying to reform this world into a better one. But, I doubt a kid like you would understand. You're so young and naive."

"Trying to make a better world?" Officer Jenny asks, thinking they are insane. "By terrorizing people?"

"Plead ignorance, won't you? You're an officer for crying out loud. You out of all people should know how twisted the world is. Unfortunately, to make a better place, sacrifices will have to be made. Boundaries will be crossed… and people might get hurt trying to defend something stupid. We try not to resort to hurting anyone, but ignorance alone can hurt, right?"

"Is that why are you holding my mother hostage?!" Lalinda asks, looking at the commander with a mix of anger and confusion. "She hasn't done anything!"

The old man behind Mars cracks a laugh at this. "Ms. Linda was quick to pull a dagger before we could explain ourselves!"

The mentioned mother shoots him a glare.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Mars says. "If the dagger was coded green, I wouldn't be holding her like this. But no. It was yellow. She has the intent to hurt us when we weren't going to bring harm at all. We were just trying to ask nicely…" Mars crosses her arms. "I'm not letting her out of my sight until we are done. Of course, you know why we need the operator. Also, I don't really like children. They are noisy and bring too much attention. Kicking you out was a bad play on my part…"

"Please… we just want them released…" Mia says.

Mars gives Mia a look of annoyance. She starts to walk around her as the grunts chuckle at the child's plead. "You're obviously a trainer. People like you seem to always try to get in our way. Do you not understand that collecting the windworks' energy makes a huge difference between this world and the new world?! But of course, you won't understand." Her red eyes dart to Lalinda's direction. "You came here to save this kid's mother, but how can you? Your officer friend is no help."

Mia glances at the mentioned officer before looking back at Mars.

Seeing the child remaining still, Mars asks a new question. "You came here to save these people?"

"Well… y-yeah…" Mia answers.

"You must be assuming I'll what? Kill them when I'm done with them? Or do the same with you? No. That's the least of your worries. To kill a person with the power of a Pokémon? Tch. It's the most dishonorable and disrespectful way to end a life. I have standards too, you know. I'll just knock you out."

Mia so badly wants to leave… but she can't do that. At least she knows she won't die or anything. She didn't think Team Galactic had any standards…

After a while, Mars speaks up. "Alright. We'll make a deal."

Those words has Mia's full attention. What deal is she offering? She isn't sure if she wants to know.

"Since you caused trouble before… I want to settle things here. It will be fair for both sides," Mars explains. "If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave! Doesn't that sound fair?"

Mia nods quickly.

Wait.

What did she just get herself into?

"Good. Let's see just how good you are," Mars reaches behind her back. She pulls out a single Pokéball, holding it close to her chest as she waits.

Mia takes a deep breath, and she unclips one capsule, ready to fight.

If only her brother was here.

Mars quickly tosses a Pokéball high in the air, and Mia follows. Both capsules open, and Aqua comes out. Mars has her Zubat.

"It's been a while since I had a proper battle. I hope you're aware I won't be holding back," Mars warns Mia.

Mia glances at Lalinda, and the girl gives her a nod. It's enough for her to not completely panic. She has to win this, somehow.

"Zubat! Use Astonish!" Mars orders.

_"Water Gun!"_ Mia commands in time. Aqua dodges the Zubat's attack, and she shoots a stream of high pressured water from her bill. It strikes the Zubat out the air, but the bat Pokemon manages to regain its flight.

Mars takes a look at her Zubat, who looks like it's about to pass out already. This slightly surprises her. "What do you think you're doing to my Pokemon?!"

Battling it?

Mia feels a little more confident now that she is handling this fine. _"Scratch!"_

Aqua quickly runs to her opponent. Raising a webbed hand with outstretched claws, she slashes the pest, and it falls to the ground, defeated.

Mia is in a bit of disbelief at first. Seeing the Zubat on the ground brings a bit of excitement. Maybe she can handle the commander. "Good job Aqua! You showed them!"

Mara huffs as she recalls the defeated Pokemon back into its pokeball. "Don't get so cocky kid. That was just a warm-up."

Mia doesn't like the sound of that.

Mars swaps Pokéballs, and she holds it up with confidence. She tosses the capsule while shouting; "Purugly! Fake Out!"

Wait a second... Did she just gave an order even though this 'Purugly' is not present? Mia finds it rather strange, since she used to seeing trainers give out orders when they are out and about.

The Pokéball opens, revealing a giant, ugly, large, fat, and grey cat. The best way Mia can describe it is an overgrown Glameow. It has the same purple tips on its wars. It has the same eyes. Where is its tail? Is it resting on its back?

Purugly springs to its back legs, and it's in front of Aqua a lot sooner than expected.

Its fast!

It claps its paws together, and a sudden shockwave blows Aqua back.

"Aqua!" Mia steps back as the Psyduck hits the ground near her feet. What just happened? It didn't even touch her!

"Now, Faint Attack!" Mars shouts.

Seeing the Purugly rushing for Aqua is not a pleasant sight. "Aqua! Get up! You have to get up!" Mia tries to encourage her, but she remains on the ground, turning her body away and trying to crawl. Is she scared?

Purugly springs forward, and it disappears like a ghost.

"What the?!" Mia quickly looks around. "Where did it go?! How did it do that?!"

"Mia, watch out!" Lalinda screams.

The Psyduck gets attacked by an unseen force, sent flying across the room and crashing on the white tiles.

"Wha-?!" Mia steps back. She couldn't have seen that coming!

Aqua is frightened by this as soon as she's back to her feet. She looks around constantly, jumping back as soon as the Purugly reveals itself in front of its trainer.

"Careful, Mia!" Officer Jenny warns her. "Faint Attack is a technique that can't be avoided!"

"It can't?!" Mia doesn't like this one bit!

She quickly uses her Pokédex, hoping to hear something that could help. The device does a quick scan, and the information pops on the screen as the pokedex starts to explain in its robot AI voice.

Commander Mars seem surprised to see such a device.

_(Sinnoh Number 077. _

_**Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokemon**__, and the __**evolved form of Glameow. **_

_Its typing is: Normal. It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly.)_

That is what Glameow evolves into? Mia hopes Johanna never considers allowing that to happen. She has a feeling the Glameow would sit on her if she ever does. The thought of it isn't so pleasant.

She is disappointed that the Pokédex didn't tell her anything useful about the Pokémon, aside from the fact that it tries to be intimidating.

Faint Attack is one tricky move to look out for…

"Aqua!" Mia calls. "Are you alright?! Can you still fight?!"

The Psyduck looks back at her trainer sheepishly. She doesn't try to run, but it's clear she is afraid of the crafty feline.

"We'll just have to be careful…"

Since the feline is a normal-type, a couple of Rock Smash attacks should knock it out without a problem. But, Mia wonders if she can feel pain under all that fat…

"You kid… you have a Pokédex," Mars notes. "But the voice I heard coming from it wasn't Sinnohan at all."

Mia doesn't say anything. Truthfully, she doesn't really know what to say.

"You speak another language. I heard it from the commands you give your Pokémon. Not a bad strategy at all. But it can only do well for you so far."

Is she praising her? Why would the enemy do that?

How does she know about the Pokédex?

Mars frowns, apparently not pleased at the same time. "It's bringing back a bad memory. That annoying kid pulled off the same technique. Are you sure you two don't know each other? It seems you both speak the same language."

What? They do? Mia can't see how, but he did recognize what she was speaking… so maybe…

Mia shakes her head as soon as she realized that she was going off topic. _"Rock Smash!"_

Aqua responds immediately. Mia keeps an eye on her as she runs towards the Purugly with a ready fist. She makes a swing, but the cat moves back in time to avoid it. Purugly is faster than it looks. "Try again!" Mia hopes that it'll hit.

"Faint Attack!"

Purugly disappears, just as before. Mia is on the constant lookout, until the feline arrives behind Aqua. "Behind you!" She warns.

Aqua turns around, and her face is met with a heavy paw strike that knocks her to the ground. The Purugly allows itself to fall on top of Aqua, crushing her body under her weight. Aqua flails under her body, kicking her webbed feet. Her pained cries are muffled, but they are well heard.

Mia feels a wave of panic hit her. Aqua is suffocating under there! "No! Stop! Let her go!"

Mars sighs and waves a hand. "Don't kill the Psyduck, Purugly."

Purugly slowly stands, and she steps away, returning to her trainer. Aqua lies motionless on the ground, but at least she is breathing again.

Within seconds, her body glows a light blue before being pulled back through the button of the Pokéball as a pulsing ribbon of light.

To see Aqua out cold like that… Mia feels terrible. To be crushed like that has to be one of the worst ways to pass out. She lowers Aqua's Pokéball, glancing at Lalinda, who was watching the whole thing. If she loses, then she will only let her down. It'll be her fault if she'll never see her mother again. Mia can't let that happen.

After tucking the Pokéball away, she sends out her next choice. Batty is summoned, already on high alert.

_"Batty! Wing Attack!"_

Batty quickly soars towards the Purugly, screeching out an angry cry.

"Pah, child's play," Mars says with disappointment. "This one's no entertainment. Faint Attack!"

Batty misses attacking the disappearing Purugly. It flies a circle, trying to locate it.

This is getting stressful. "How can a big cat be so darn fast?!" Mia asks with a frightened tone.

Purugly appears right above the Zubat, batting her down with a harsh paw swipe. Batty slams on the ground with a pained screech.

"Batty!"

The Zubat bats her wings against the ground until she is lifted off the ground. She spins to face the Purugly, slapping its head with a heavy wing strike. The Purugly shakes its head as Zubat retreats back.

"Now, use Scratch!" Mars shouts.

Mia has to slow this feline down somehow. _"Supersonic!"_

The Purugly jumps at Batty, just as she begins her screeching technique. It raises a paw and knocks her to the ground. It extends its claws, and it presses her paw against Batty's back. Her other paw pins Batty's legs. The Purugly rakes her claws across Batty's body, and it is done so slowly. Batty's screeches drag on, and all Mia can do is watch helplessly.

After several seconds, Mia can't take it. She immediately calls Batty back inside her Pokéball, and she guards it close to her chest. "Why are you hurting them so much?!"

The old man behind Mars laughs at the child's frustration. This causes Mars to roll her eyes at him, probably bothered by the hysterical laugh he has.

"Kid, it's about time you learn Pokémon battles aren't rays of sunshine," Mars replies as she extends a hand towards her returning Purugly. She strokes the feline behind its ears. "Don't you know who you are battling against? Who did you fight so far? A few trainers… maybe a gym leader? Of course they'll be nicer with how they fight. Most of their challengers are a bunch of little kids."

"I'm not-" Mia would try to correct her that she's not as young as she thinks, but the commander goes on.

"You never had a real battle before. And, unlike that other kid, you really don't know how to handle it. That brat gave me quite the thrashing. But you? You're hilarious. I almost feel sorry for you."

Mia looks at her feet.

"Welcome to the real world," Mars says. "It's not pretty is it? It really shows just how cruel it can be, even to children."

Could it be true that Roark was truly holding back? Well… of course he was. He himself said his Rampardos would be too much for her. But Mars? She doesn't have to follow any rules. She's going all out…

The way she battles is nothing like her grunts at all.

"What are you standing there for? I know you have another Pokémon. I'm going to assume _that _one is your best?" Mars lets out a small laugh before she continues. "Go on. Let me see what you have there."

Now it's all up to Razorleaf. He has somehow pulled through a rough battle against Roark, so Mia hopes he can at least stand a good chance against Purugly. Mia sends his Pokéball into the air, and he comes out, crashing his heavy body on the ground. He lets loose a huffing roar that lasts for several seconds. It seems he knows how bleak things are going.

"A Grotle?" Mars looks at Mia's Grotle, then the Pokedex. She finally puts the pieces together. She appears impressed, folding her arms. "I see. Professor Rowan sent you out, didn't he?" Before Mia could even think, Mars continues. "Don't lie. Only a few chosen trainers are given such a valuable item. It is said that those who possess one have a potential. Consider yourself lucky kido. Without it, you would be clueless on who you're facing. So now I wonder, how well you can do in the future without it?"

What does that mean?

Lalinda shrieks, and Mia spins around in time to see a grunt snatching the device! Mia grabs his hand in an attempt to pull it away. "No! Let go! Razorleaf!"

Razorleaf responds to his trainer's cry, rushing over to her to help. However, his head is attacked by sharp claws, and it is painfully pulled back. Purugly is on his back, digging deep into his skull. Razorleaf roars out as he tries to shake her off.

"Hey! Let her go!" Officer Jenny moves forward, but she is knocked back by a few Zubat from the surrounding crowd. Her Stunky immediately checks on her.

Lalinda reaches for her waist quickly. This sight angers her quickly.

"Hey!" Mars calls Mia. "You out of all people should know to never send a Pokémon to attack a person! You should be more worried about this battle than some replaceable device!"

Mia begins to kick at the grunt, but another grabs her from behind and restrains her arms. Mia begins to thrash as she screams. "Let go of me! Let me go! Razorleaf! _Razor Leaf!"_

Hearing the order makes him stop moving thrashing. He focuses his energy towards his back. Leaves are fired from the groves, and Purugly yowls, springing from his back.

Mia continues to thrash, trying to grab her Pokédex back. She is released and nearly falls to the ground. She immediately makes a run for the grunt that took her Pokédex, but a thick string of silk wraps around her ankles. The world around her feels like it was yanked from her feet before she hits the floor.

The silk continues pouring over her body, leaving her trapped like a bug in a web. Mia turns her head, realizing she can't even move her arms anymore. She spots the culprit.

It's a pink worm-like creature, with a cream-colored underside, a single yellow horn on its head, and a pair at the end of its tail. It continues to fire silk from its mouth. The grunt behind it appears accomplished.

"Ah, String Shot. Lowers the foe's speed. On humans, they are immobilized." Mars chuckles as the thieving grunt drops the electronic Pokémon Encyclopedia on to her hand. She holds it up, amused. "I could make good use of this, but I'm not into gadgets like Saturn is. Maybe he'll do something good with it."

Who the heck is Saturn? Is he another one of their commanders?!

Mars hands the device back to the grunt. "Hold on to this for me."

The grunt takes the device back, staring at it in awe.

"Commander Mars, we have enough energy to make a move on if you'll like," The old man announces, looking up from his computer.

"Thank you, Charon. I think we're done here. Let's move out."

"What about the witnesses, Mars?" Charon asks.

Mia freezes.

"Oh. Right. Them. We have too many of them. I don't like the idea of hurting anyone." Mars seems to be deep in her thoughts for a moment. "You know what? Drop them off in the deepest part of Eterna Forest."

"What?!" Officer Jenny exclaims.

The grunts begin to surround them all.

"No!" The windworks' operator shouts.

"You don't put your hands on those children!" Linda exclaims, trying to stand. Grunts rush past Charon to grab her. She kicks at them even as they restrain her arms. "Leave my daughter out of this!"

"She shouldn't had came back in the first place," Mars reminds her. "Hurry them out. I don't want to hear anymore ranting."

"NO!" Mia tries to move, but it's impossible. "Razorleaf! Stop them! Save Linda!"

Razorleaf does not hesitate. He charges towards the grunts, but Purugly attacks with its claws, pulling him back and jabbing his eyes. The Grotle roars and thrashs as it continues to slash his body. Razorleaf is shoved towards one of the desks. His head strikes the surface and crashes right through as he falls. Purugly has her paws pressed against his neck until he passes out.

"Razorleaf…!" Mia gasps.

So this is how powerful that are. This is what commanders are like.

What's worse… is that Mia let Lalinda down. She failed her.

Linda is still struggling. Her motive to get to her daughter is strong. Officer Jenny appears angry. It can't be blamed. She can't do a thing.

"Flame Wheel!"

The sudden shout from Lalinda draws attention. A massive flaming wheel rolls over to Purugly and slams into the feline's flank. The Purugly's yowl catches Mars by surprise.

"Mach Punch!"

The flaming wheel dies down, revealing an orange monkey with a blazing flame at the end of its long tail. Its fists, hands, stomach, and face is a cream color. It appears determined and energized. It throws a hard punch at the air. It ripples, and a force smacks Purugly across the face. The feline is knocked from its feet, hitting the ground. It doesn't move anymore.

The savior stays on its feet, bouncing with clenched fists. It swings its blazing tail, keeping angry grunts away.

Lalinda appears relieved. She smiles small as she walks over to her Pokemon. She begins to stroke the white furry collar that is around its neck. "Thanks, Mia. You wore down that Purugly enough for me to finish it."

Was that part of the plan?

Commander Mars is stunned. It takes for a grunt to shake her shoulder to snap her back to reality. Mia wishes he hadn't, because her shocked expression slowly transforms into anger. All it is aimed towards Lalinda now. It seems that Mia doesn't exist at the moment. Balling both trembling fists and throwing them down, the commander yells, "Why… you… you uppity BRAT!"

Her voice echoes through the quiet room. No one dares to speak.

Lalinda however, decides to reveal her true nature. Her smirk grows into a mischievous grin. "Oops, I didn't mean to make you cry."

The female grunt Mia always ran into growls. "How dare you speak that way to our commander!"

"She's not my commander. So of course I can speak to her that way," Lalinda simply replies.

Mia never thought that Lalinda would have the nerve to speak to them that way. Before, she was pleading for Mia's help. Maybe her confidence came back. Maybe that explains why the team kicked her out of the Valley Windworks.

Mars finally calms down. Her Purugly glows blue before being pulled back into its Pokéball. "Forget it." Her tone still has a hint of anger in it. "Your little victory won't affect us even a little. I have to admit, that was kinda fun until your little friend interfered." So she's talking to Mia now. "You only got lucky, because you caught me off guard."

Charon shakes his head as he slowly closes his laptop. "My, my. Lose to a child, will you?" His comment has Commander Mars growing angry again. "But, no matter. We've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular. It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes. Now, Mars, we should be going-"

"Will you shut it!" Mars snaps at him, causing the grunts nearby to step away. "The boss is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're important!"

Those words seem to sting. Charon grumbles something under his breath as he tucks the laptop under his arm.

A grunt walks over to Mars, whispering something into her ear.

Mars isn't pleased by the slightest. "Urgh. _She's_ nearby? Let's hurry out of here. Seems fate has plans for us to leave regardless." She gives Mia a look as she walks past. Grunts follow, and their Pokémon are recalled into their Pokéballs. Officer Jenny finds herself standing alone with her Stunky within seconds.

"Hey! Wait!" Officer Jenny is ready to give chase, but one look at Linda is enough to keep her steady. It seems pointless to try to pursue them anyway, since they had her cornered in the first place. It would be too dangerous to give chase. Mia knows that much.

So, instead, Officer Jenny rushes over to Mia immediately. "Hold still." She pulls out what could be a dagger, but Mia isn't too sure. What's interesting is how the middle of the handle has a glowing oval light that holds a dark green color. The bottom of the handle holds the same light as well. Is it supposed to help her see? No… it's in an awkward position to possibly be a flashlight.

Mia stiffens. She hopes the officer doesn't accidently cut her. She moves her head back by reflex, watching the blade trying to cut into the silk, but it seems to do no good.

"It's too thick to cut through with ease," the officer notes. "I may need some fire."

Lalinda smiles a friendly smile. Not the mischievous one she displayed before. "Sure. Why not?" She turns to her Pokémon. "Blaze, use Ember!"

"Whoa! Are you crazy?!" Mia exclaims. That was not what Mia had in mind! She tries to break free, not liking the idea of fire being used on her at all. "Don't do that! Don't _do _that!"

The monkey fires small flames from its mouth, and the cocoon catches flames. Mia screams as she feels the heat of the flames spread more and more. She shuts her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the pain.

… Nothing happens.

The embers died the moment the cocoon turned to ash, and Mia is unharmed. Opening her eyes, she quickly realizes she can move again. All eyes are on her, all showing the same amount of confusion. Does that make Mia the crazy one? She didn't think using fire this way was normal.

"Wow, are you a weird one," Lalinda mumbles. "You're acting like you've never seen a Pokemon do this before."

Well, she hasn't. Where she came from, people don't burn others alive to free them from something. Where she came from, they don't have fire-monkeys, gigantic grass-turtles, or oversized fat cats that can kill you by just sitting on your head.

But of course, she can't tell them that.

Johanna warned about how this world is very different, but seeing it in person is far crazier than she imagined. She really needs to get use to this world.

"I-it's fine," Mia finally answers. "Don't worry about me."

"Right. The bright side is, no one got hurt," Officer Jenny says.

"Right… that's true…" Lalinda smiles at this, and she turns to her mother. "Mama...?"

Linda slowly rises to her feet. She checks around in case anyone left of Team Galactic is still around. Seeing that everything is safe, she rushes towards her daughter. They both hug, filled with emotions and stress. That organization can really strike fear in people's hearts.

The officer helps the male clerk back to his feet. He is still shaken up from all that happened.

As soon as they are finished with their reunion, Lalinda walks to Mia with an unsure look on her face. "Well, I saw how well you battled, and what you did was really brave. I mean... Sure, Mars whooped your team in a matter of minutes, but..."

Mia has to keep herself from frowning. Does she have to say it like that?

Lalinda's eyes dart to the direction of Mia's Grotle. "I was wondering if... I can join you. If we work together, then, we can grow stronger. It may not seem like much, but soon, we'll be so strong, bad guys will run when they see us."

What did she just say? It just came out of the blue!

Mia never thought that anyone would even consider traveling with her. She doesn't really enjoy traveling by myself. Since her brother isn't around… having some company won't hurt. Mia can't exactly talk to her Pokémon all the time.

Mia gives her a big smile. Lalinda seems relieved. "Yeah. I would love that. Maybe we might run into some bad guys of course, then we can stomp them."

"Stomp?" Lalinda repeats the word with a light chuckle. "Yeah. Stomp Team Idiotic. Until they are pancakes!"

Mia laughs at her pun. She feels a lot better now. "So what do we do if we run into another commander?"

"Hopefully, that will never happen," Officer Jenny says. "But I do agree that bigger numbers increase safety. It's sad that it's now unsafe to travel alone. This country is supposed to be very peaceful."

Linda shakes her head with a small smile as she speaks up. "Lalinda, I agree. It would be much safer to be with… uh…"

"My name is Mia." Mia helps her out.

"Yes. Mia." Linda goes on. "I know you can somewhat handle yourself, but now that we know we have criminals out and about, I don't want you getting into trouble again."

"I know." Lalinda smiles. "I'll be careful. I'll stay in touch, I promise!"

"I know you will. Look after each other. I want to see the both of you in the Pokémon League one day." Linda encourages them both, somewhat proud. She turns to Officer Jenny and bows her head in gratitude. "Thank you for helping out."

"Me? I wasn't much help. I should have taken my boss' advice and brought more than just my Stunky with me," the officer says. "That Galactic commander wasn't wrong about what she said. Crime rarely happens here in Sinnoh. It's very peaceful here. Whenever we _do_ deal with people, it's usually petty thieves or trouble-makers making mischief. Those people are typically coded yellow."

"Yes. That is true…"

"This is the first time I myself had a case with such a dangerous group. I'll have to make a report immediately. Unfortunately, Team Galactic aren't the only ones causing a lot of trouble. We've been on guard since so many Pokémon went missing. I am yet to encounter that Pokémon Hunter… But as right now, Team Galactic is a priority."

The male clerk walks up to the group, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "They just barged in and took over the place. They had me working non-stop… but I don't know what they plan to do with the energy they collected…"

"So this place is really a power plant?" Mia wonders as she checks her map.

_Valley Windworks_

_Numerous wind turbines stand in the vicinity of the Valley Windworks._

_Winds blowing through the canyon feed the wing turbines to generate clean electricity._

"Well, it does generate energy," the man says. "That's what they wanted from me."

Linda sighs. "I heard them being mentioned time after time. Before, they just went around and stole Pokémon. The Sinnoh Police is having a hard time keeping up with them. Now it seems they are making bigger moves. They recognize they can get away with a lot of things. It's not good."

Lalinda sees her mother's concern. "Don't worry. I won't do anything crazy if we ever run into another Galactic person."

"That's what I would like to hear. You kids should be focusing on collecting all eight of those gym badges," Linda says.

"Just try to stay away from Team Galactic. You got lucky this time," the clerk warns them.

Linda looks at him. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll remain here since I have to file a report on what took place here. I'm sure Officer Jenny will help once she's done checking outside, since she plans on doing the same."

"That's good." Linda smiles.

"Trying to track down these criminals are no easy task. However, the Champion's orders are absolute. I'll just make a request for more help as a safety percussion," Officer Jenny says.

Officer Jenny begins to move from the main lab and down the hall from where they came. Mia and the others follow until they step out the door.

Mia hears Officer Jenny nearly choke. She can't seem to find her words. Quickly, Mia picks up her walking pace until she stands behind the officer. She cautiously peeks around her and sees what has her freaked.

The familiar brown trench coat… the same odd but welcoming energy…

It's Looker. The man apparently rushed his way over here, and he stands face to face with Jenny. The officer bows at him, but he waves a hand.

"You did your best, did you not?" Looker asks. "Even I could have not foreseen this."

Jenny slowly rises and steps aside. "Do you need a look?"

"Narually." Looker rushes forward, and he pauses as soon as he sees Mia. He is as restless as before, but he has no problem talking to her. "Ah, yes. It is you, yes. I have heard that the Team Galactic appeared at this power plant. I have, therefore, come running. So, the Team Galactic. Where are they?"

She hates to disappoint him.

"Oh… they kinda got away," Mia answers. She is a bit nervous, knowing this could make things a bit harder for him.

"... You have run them off, you say? You are a Trainer, but… Very well! I shall go investigate inside!" Looker begins to run, wrapping his fingers around an object secure on his waist. He pushes open the door and steps inside. It quickly shuts behind him.

"Who is that…?" Lalinda asks, completely lost by what she just saw.

"That's a member of The International Police." Officer Jenny explains. "He's a high-ranked officer, but we only know his code name, which is 'Looker'."

Mia can't help but wonder what his real name could be.

"So… do we wait here?" Lalinda wonders.

…

After several minutes, the door opens. Looker steps out quickly and closes it behind him. He seems very pleased to have information. "Magnificent! Yes, it is! What you have said, it is all true! Superb! Though you are young, you are a Trainer through and through!"

Mia isn't sure if he is praising her or not. "Um… thanks."

"You may have not won battle, but your bravery shall not be dismissed! I applaud you for fighting your best!" Looker praises her.

"It felt a lot like I got stomped flat," Mia doesn't feel like she deserves this praise. "Her Purugly tore me up."

"Ah, you see now? Did I not tell you about their strength?" Looker nods, seeing that his warning is no false one at all. "As I said before, their grunts are just pesky flies. It's the higher position you must worry about!"

Mia nods sheepishly.

Lalinda looks up and down at the detective until her eyes land on his waist. "You're a member of the International Police, right?"

"I will assume Jenny already introduced me. That, I am," Looker nods.

"You… you carry a sword?"

The question wasn't expected. Looker pauses, and he chuckles. "Well, you make a good observation! From the way you ask, you want to see it, yes?"

This has Mia's full attention. He has a sword? If that's the case, she can't wait to run to a PC and tell Johanna about this! From what Mia has heard from her, people carry blades here as much as people carry firearms in her world. It's somewhat common.

Lalinda looks at her mother. "Is it okay, mom?! Can I see?"

"Only if Mr. Looker has time," Linda replies.

"I can spare some," Looker smiles. "Please do step back! This is for a professional to handle!" His hands grasps the handle from his waist. Turns out it was hidden well under his trencoat. It is drawn out, reflecting light from the sun.

Mia stares in awe.

It is, without a doubt, a shining blade.

The middle and bottom of the handle has a glowing green light, which seems bizarre. Mia saw the same thing from Officer Jenny's dagger.

"What's that light on the handle?" Mia asks.

"Hm? You mean this?" Looker asks. "It's a code."

"I'm confused." Mia can only say.

"You really don't know?" Lalinda wonders.

"Oh! Pardon me. I assumed you knew about this. Perhaps you have heard of it, no?" Looker wonders. "This device here doesn't have the best name. It's called the M-Code. For every weapon to have one is a requirement."

"M-Code?" Mia echoes. She heard the name before.

"The Measure Code," Looker clarifies. "The shining light is coded in few colors: Dark-green, light-green, yellow, orange, and red. How do I describe? Hm… ah. Yes. Have you ever came across an angry person? You feel their anger surround them?"

"I guess we can feel other people's anger."

"Ah. There." Looker nods. "There are devices that can measure a person's emotions. It's how a lie-detector device works, you see? However, this here works differently. It is true, yes, we can sense when we are in danger, but this here measures just how much."

"Can you narrow it down for them?" Officer Jenny asks.

"Ah, right. How should I put it?" Looker thinks for a few seconds before he nods. "Yes. The M-Code measures the malice of the person who has drawn the weapon. You know what malice is, yes?"

Was that question directed towards Mia? "Uh-"

"It means the feeling of ill-will, evil, or the desire to bring harm to someone!" Looker answers before she could guess. "The higher their malice, the more capable they are to hurting people. The green range tells you that the idea of hurting never came to mind, does it not?"

"Oh… that's good then… I guess."

"Now, the most dangerous people are usually at orange," Officer Jenny says. "Those are the heartless murderers, you could say. We don't get those often here. Yellow is usually the worst."

"Then… What's red?" Mia is a bit uneasy trying to guess what it is.

Lalinda shakes her head. "Red means dead."

"That's what I always tell you," Linda nods.

"Red…" Looker shakes his head. "Those are people who are numb to good morals, you could say. They feel so much malice, killing is second-nature to them. They have no problem slicing you in half if you do as much as look at them funny. The cases I heard about the red zone… some went off in a horrid killing spree. People like them need to be struck down… or locked in most secure places."

"And thankfully, we don't know anyone in red. Hopefully, we never will," Officer Jenny says.

"However, this device can't be used to judge people. Oh, no, no. Allow me to clarify. I'm sure it sounds like nonsense," Looker says. "It only measures malice. Green means it can't pick up anything. Even an evil person will be marked green. Nothing will be picked up until they draw their weapon to attack, you see?"

"I see…" Mia has a better understanding now. What Charon said about Linda back then… it makes more sense now.

However, there seems to be a flaw in this.

"Wait. Why would you want people to know what your intentions are?" Mia asks. "I mean… let's say your a bad guy who wants to hurt someone. That someone would know for sure, right?"

"A good question you ask there," Looker says. "This was done as a safety precaution. If you are ever approached by a stranger, let's say they draw their weapon, and the light on their glows yellow. That means the person is willing to hurt. They don't have intentions to kill you, however. Yellow range sometimes do lead to unintentional killing…"

"Won't they just take the light off?"

"Your judgment is a tad high," Looker says. "You can not very well remove the light, since it is well wired through the entire weapon. If you ever do come across someone with a weapon that holds no light, that is a no good person right away. At least that is what they teach you. You must stay safe!"

"I'm surprised you never knew this. It's common knowledge," Officer Jenny says. "But this is easy to remember. Listen to this rule of the M-code."

Mia will have to listen. Time can only tell when she will need this information.

"The more dangerous the color, the higher the wielder's malice is. The higher their malice, the easier it is for them to hurt or kill someone," Officer Jenny explains. "The easier it is for them to hurt or kill someone, the less human they truly are."

"Yes… and the higher their malice is, the more powerful their attacks will be. Cruel people hold back less," Looker says.

It's frightening to think about. Mia is just glad there is a clear way to prepare herself against certain people.

Their technology is so advanced here… to the point it can easily detect and code things in a heartbeat. Maybe that's why the region was so peaceful? How much law and order does the region have?

"You must remember these!" Looker says. "That way, if you ever do come across anyone who carries a weapon, you'll know what to do!"

There is a small beep from the detective. He checks his wrist watch.

"Time has been well spent here. I had a nice chat and lesson with you all," Looker says, as he slides the weapon back in place.

"I'll inform you if any new information pops up," Officer Jenny announces.

"Very well! I shall pursue the culprits! I have received tips that the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. To there, I must be off!" Looker takes off in a hurry again, taking the path before crossing the bridge.

Not even a good-bye?

Officer Jenny clearly expected this. She shrugs it off. "Well, everything is clear outside, so I'll head back in here for information. You all stay safe. Steer clear of Team Galactic, and keep an eye out for anything shady."

As soon as Jenny is gone, Linda looks back at Lalinda, and she lightly grabs her head, kissing her forehead. "Are you sure you will be alright? You don't want to come home, first?"

"Mama, I'll be fine. Just as I said before," Lalinda replies. "I have my Pokémon with me, and I'm not traveling alone anymore. We'll stick together as long as we can."

"Well… alright," Linda says. "I'll be home if you need me. Win another badge for me."

"I will." Lalinda promises. She watches her mother walk away now, leaving her with Mia. She sighs, drained from all this.

Mia is a bit confused by what she saw. Linda was worried, but she always trusts that her daughter can take care of herself. Mia remembers the many kids she came across during her journey, especially those twins that look no older than five or six years old. They were out in wild territory. Such a thing would be forbidden at home… Mia's _real _home.

This world is… very laid-back.

There are some consequences seen today with Team Galactic. Mia learned how weapons work in this world. She wonders how often they are used. In a region like this… maybe almost never. Most disputes are settled through Pokémon battles, anyway.

And one of those happened inside the power plant. Mia had her first one. She is positive if this took place in her own world, she probably wouldn't be alive.

"That was a lot…"

Lalinda's words brings Mia out her thoughts. She agrees with her. "It really was. But at least we'll be okay now. We should get going."

She just wants to get away from here. She's sure once the clerk gets things to normal, power will be back to where it needs to be.

"Yeah. We should," Lalinda thankfully agrees. "We should take a break in the Pokémon Center and try to head for the next city. If we make it through the forest in time… it'll be near nightfall by the time we get there. Then in the morning, we could change the gym there."

It sounds like a plan, though Mia isn't sure how well it will go. It is early in the afternoon, so they have time. The sun won't go anywhere anytime soon.

"Can't wait." Mia finds herself smiling. She's glad to have a traveling buddy now. The Valley Windworks is back in order. She can give Professor Rowan a positive update for once.

Wait! The professor! She just remembered!

"Wait a second! My Pokédex!" Mia doesn't know what to do anymore. She can't possibly face the professor again without it! She's positive a Pokédex isn't easy to replace, and it has such valuable information… he'll lose his head!

Lalinda remembers now, and she seems frightened. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! What do we do?! We have to get it back somehow!"

"I don't know! I just can't believe I got it taken from me again!" Mia feels her throat starting to burn from all the stress. First, it was Marlen, now this? Can she not keep _anything_?! "Aw, man. The professor is gonna to kill me!"

"That's okay! I'm sure he'll understand!" Lalinda tries to comfort her. "I have my own, so you can always borrow mine!"

"Wait, you have your own?" Mia didn't expect to hear that. However, her offer isn't enough to keep her calm for long. Mia groans at the mere thought of seeing the professor. "It won't do anything but make me feel even worse! I can't keep up with anything to save my life!"

A loud rustle makes Mia and Lalinda jump. It's followed by a clatter, and Mia thinks she sees something red through the tall grass.

She approaches it carefully, in case a wild Pokémon decides to jump out. The familiar foldable tech on the grass has her frozen for a few seconds. It can't possibly be it, can it? Picking it up, it's clear that it is. Her Pokédex! She quickly opens it and turns it on to check on it. It seems perfectly fine! "Lalinda! It's okay!"

"Whoa! You found it!" Lalinda is by her side in seconds. She is relieved for her. But now, she brings up a question. "Wait. If Team Galactic had it… then how in the world did it end up here?"

That thought didn't cross her mind. "I… have no idea," Mia says. She takes a quick look around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. "That's just weird…"

"Mmm… I guess fate had other plans," Lalinda says. "We should hurry to the Pokémon Center. Your party is in pretty bad shape. And, you know what? We should get some food there while we are at it."

She pauses.

"You know what? I guess we should head to my place afterwards. I'm actually kinda tired. We can leave in the morning," Lalinda says.

"Yeah." Mia remains where she is, even as Lalinda begins to walk. She feels like someone is here, and it's bugging her more than anything. However, she can't linger around. She has enough of the Valley Windworks for the day. So, pushing her uneasiness aside, she begins to move back to town.

What she doesn't know, is that she _is _being watched. A Galactic Grunt moves forward from behind the building, stiff and leaning.

The grunt continues to lean until they fall to the ground, unconscious. Standing behind, is the very teen she saved in Oreburgh. He watches her shrink in the distance before stepping over the grunt. In his hand is a black-top Pokéball he gives a light squeeze.

"Seems they didn't need much help, after all… even if they were in a rather tight situation…"

He looks at the capsule, sighing.

"I know we shouldn't be getting sidetracked, but I am not the type to just stand there and let chaos unfold when I can stop it. These Galactic people have a nerve, don't they? I wonder what this mess was about? What did they accomplish here?"

He looks at the unconscious grunt now.

"I would interrogate him, but maybe it's best for him to think he got careless and was knocked out by a loose branch or something. I have enough enemies already. To think it would lead to this… I just wanted to see the Fight Area. Is that too much to ask for?"

He shakes his head. There is no point in complaining.

"Then again, my troubles may be caused because I keep getting lost. I seriously need an electric town map. I have no clue on where I am right now. I suppose I have no choice but to resort to a silly alternative…"

He clips the Pokéball back on his waist, and he begins to head for the bridge.

"They say Eterna Forest is this way, right? It shouldn't be too bad. It's just a forest." He glances down the path leading to town. "I hope you stay out of trouble, mate."

**\- 0000 -**

After a quick visit to the Pokémon Center, Lalinda leads Mia to her house, which is no bigger than Johanna's. However, it is decorated with several flowers and house plants. It is quite a sight.

Linda has no problem cooking a meal for them. They are served a massive fruit pie, actually. It is a bit strange to have as a meal, but Linda insists it is okay for her to have.

Afterwards, Lalinda invites Mia upstairs, pulling out a foldable bed for her to rest on. Her room is decorated with several posters of Pokémon, mostly of pink fish-like creatures shaped like a heart.

"They are called Luvdisc," Lalinda says as she sets sheets down on the bed. "They are native in the Hoenn region. You almost never see them here. I hope to have my own one day. They are just so cute!"

"They sure are," Mia agrees. The posters are impressive. However, the one hanging just above Lalinda's bed is what really has her attention.

She recognizes who it is.

The woman displayed there is wearing all black. It's all in her dressy coat that reaches down towards her ankles, her fuzzy black choker, her dress pants, boots, and even her oval hair clips Johanna likes to call 'Umbreon ears'. Her long and flowing blonde hair reaches her legs, and her grey eyes appear very welcoming. She holds a Pokéball above her head with a confident smile. The text below her reads;

_Beloved Protector of History._

_The Fearless Champion, Cynthia of Sinnoh._

It's the very woman who found her. It's been a few months since she last saw her.

...

The next morning, after saying their goodbyes, they leave Floaroma Town to keep moving. Mia would love to stick around a bit longer to see more of the town, but unfortunately, she isn't traveling for sight-seeing.

The town doesn't have what she is looking for.

Walking down Route 205 again, Mia quickly opens the device like a book as usual. The dual screen Pokedex. It apparently scanned the two Pokemon just encountered.

_(Sinnoh Number 048. _

_**Wurmple, the worm Pokemon. **_

_Its typing is: Bug. Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes.)_

Next comes the fire monkey.

_(Sinnoh Number 005. _

_**Monferno, the Playful Pokemon**__, and the __**evolved form of Chimchar. **_

_Its type is: Fire and Fighting. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance.)_

A previous thought returns to Mia's head. "So, you have a Pokédex?"

"I do," Lalinda answers. "It was given to me by Professor Rowan. He's the one who gave me my Chimchar."

That explains a few things. So, the professor personally knows her. He'll find their meeting interesting.

They cross the bridge in a hurry. Tall grass is almost too common, and trainers were just about anywhere. Just as seen before, the route has quite a rocky terrain the further it goes.

The place holds other trainers looking for a battle.

Lalinda battles against a lass. A Hiker challenges Mia with his Geodude and Onix. He was easily taken care of with Aqua, who isn't intimidated by a massive rock snake anymore.

Mia still isn't so willing to take any prize money she is offered. Most of the defeated trainers were persistent, so she takes it reluctantly.

She's making a lot more money than she's used to even seeing.

"You should harvest any berries you see growing out here," Lalinda says, leading Mia to a small rounded tree holding palm-sized berries.

Mia recognizes the blue ones. Johanna gave those to Razorleaf before. What's new are red ones that reminds Mia of cherries. There are light-blue ones that look like strawberries. There are pink ones shaped like plums…

The food here can really be different here.

"What are we doing with them? Eat them? Are we going to wash them first at least?" Mia isn't so eager to eat a fruit she isn't familiar with, but she will have to learn as much as she can about the world.

Then again, didn't Johanna use a few in her dishes?

Lalinda doesn't answer right away. She looks at Mia funny, and she realizes just how… behind she is. "How do you not know this?"

"The Trainers' School never taught me."

"That's because it's common knowledge!"

How many times is she going to hear that?

Lalinda sighs. "It's… it's fine. This is why we are together, to help each other out."

Mia feels stupider every time someone has to explain something they think she should already know. Why didn't Johanna inform her about this? Was she really that clingy?

"If you are ever stranded, berries are a life-saver. They taste really good. Some are sweet, some are bitter… your preferences matter," Lalinda says. "What's cool is that they have a different effect on Pokémon. These blue ones are Oran Berries. They can heal small wounds. The red ones are Cheri Berries, which break a Pokémon from paralysis. These lighter blue ones are Rawst Berries, which heal burns. The pink ones are Pecha Berries, which cures poisoning… these are the basics. You'll learn them soon. Just get a few. You'll always need them. Let your Pokémon hold on to them. It will help a lot."

Mia picks a few. Lalinda hands her a container to hold them in, and she carefully stores them in her bag. She catches a glimpse of the egg snug inside. It's still safe. It's a miracle Team Galactic didn't suspect she had anything valuable with her, other than the Pokédex.

They keep walking. Grass turns to rocky grounds, and they are brought higher. They cross a bridge, and Mia has to force herself to look straight ahead. Below her is a field, and a flowing river. She already feels dizzy by simply crossing. Lalinda takes notice of her discomfort.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

Mia feels her hand grab her arm. She is guided across the bridge. "Y-yeah. Sorry…"

"You are something else. Trainers have to go through a lot of high obstacles," Lalinda almost laughs. "It's alright. You aren't doing this alone anymore."

Once They reach the other side, Mia feels like she is at a mini-mountain. They keep walking, and she can feel the flowing wind. It doesn't seem to ever stop. She can see why the Valley Windworks is located where it is.

"There it is!" Lalinda points ahead. All that Mia can see is a huge long stretch of clustered trees that go on forever and ever. It seems the grass is growing again. There is a lone house nearby, but why so far out?

"All I see is a house."

Lalinda sighs, and she pulls Mia with her closer. There is a sign in front of the trees.

_Rt. 205_

_Go North for Eterna Forest_

Mia doesn't see a forest, just trees planted so neatly in endless rows. What she _does_ notice is a clear path beside it, so she runs for it.

"Wait! You can't go there yet!"

Mia ignores her, and keeps going along a rocky cliffside until she sees a pair of small trees with just two branches blocking the path. Someone needs to cut it down.

Lalinda finally catches up with her. "See?"

"I can go around it." She walks for the space that the trees don't block, but instead of passing it, she face plants into an invisible wall.

That hurt.

_Oom! _

A strange thudding sound is well heard. Mia falls on her behind, and she stares at the trees Confused, she slowly rises and reaches past the tree, feeling the wall there. "What…?"

She places her other hand there. The strange sound is heard again. It's solid! It's actually solid!

"Wh-what? What?!" Mia presses her hands against it again, then her whole weight. The sound keeps playing with every attempt. Her brain has never been hit with something this strange in her entire life. "What the… I-I don't…" Her words struggle to come out. "How… this… Th-that doesn't… make any sense! There's space there!"

Mia waves a finger at it now.

"Space! _Space! _There is freakin' space here! What _is _this?! Why can't I walk around it?!"

Johanna never told her about this! Why doesn't Johanna ever tell her anything?! Did she expect her to figure this out on her own?!

"Are you okay?" Lalinda asks as she helps Mia to her feet.

"Okay… hear me out… I'm kinda not from around here, alright?" Mia tells her as she rubs her forehead. "Is there a good reason for this? Has it always been like this?"

"Well, yeah." Lalinda answers strangely. "And the rest of the world. This barrier won't go away until the tree is cut down. Then, it just grows back within an hour. The barrier is in other places, too. It's… completely normal."

"H-hold on-"

"These barriers were actually put here on purpose. I was told science made trees like this. They hold the same forcefield used to protect very important places, such as gyms, cities, a Pokémon League…"

"What? How…?" Mia's head is spinning at this point.

"It keeps the unwanted from wandering too far. Don't ask me. That's what my mother always told me," Lalinda explains. "It can't be broken unless a power greater than a human can shatter it. So that's when Pokémon come in. They don't usually cut a tree out of random, so trained Pokémon are the ones who do it."

"Wait. Who are the unwanted?"

"Evil things, maybe. Many stories said how they can bring great harm. These barriers were put up a long, long time ago. It was a defense mechanism against whatever the threat was, and they sure couldn't break it. Now, we just hack the barrier away to take shortcuts."

"What…?"

"But, we don't have to tools for that. Let's go!"

Lalinda walks off, and Mia just stares at the trees. What she just heard… leaves her with a lot of questions. She can only shake her head with a puzzled look on her face. "Wh-what?"

"Come on, Slowpoke!"

Mia quickly follows. Unfortunately for her, she can't get her mind off this.

It's stupid. She can't even go around a stupid tree!

"Is this what culture shock feels like?!" She asks herself.

No one will answer that.

Mia joins Lalinda in front of the tree cluster. Lalinda walks to one tree, and taps her foot on the dirt patch in front of them.

"Oh. Right." Mia remembers.

"Come on."

Mia cautiously takes a few steps towards it, and the world goes white for a few moments, and when it clears, a dark, murky, and thick forest stands before her. "Oh…"

Has her brother figured this out?

"Hello?" Lalinda calls her. Apparently, Mia drifted off. "Are we moving on or what?"

Mia begins to move forward. Tall grass rules the forest. She hears the constant rustling… and the noises.

_ERRAH-ERRAH!_

"What the heck?!" Mia jumps at the screaming sound that harmed her ears. "What was that?!"

_Wha-wh-wh-whrrr!_

_Blrr-wheh-wheh!_

Lalinda rolls her eyes at Mia's reactions. "Calm down. It's just wild Pokemon cries. Gastly… Buneary... Budew…" She named the cries in order.

She knows her Pokémon.

Mia has too much to learn.

They silently walk through the forest. Meanwhile, Mia uses her Pokedex to learn about the Pokémon encountered so far.

A black sphere engulfed by purple gas appears on the screen first. It has big menacing eyes, and a mouth wearing a cruel open smile.

_(Sinnoh Number 069. _

_**Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. **_

_Its typing is: Ghost and Poison. Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison.)_

Well… that's dangerous.

The next Pokémon is a bipedal brown rabbit. It has cream-colored fluffy fur from the waist down. Its feet are the same color, and it has a puff of fur on the tip of both ears. One of them is rolled into a ball against its head.

_(Sinnoh Number 067. _

_**Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. **_

_It's typing is: Normal. It's ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.)_

How can a rabbit be that strong?

Lalinds removes a Pokéball from her own Pokebelt. "I have a Shinx."

Is she offering a look into it?

The Pokédex scans the Pokeball, and another explanation is done. An image of a blue feline-like creature appears on the screen. The lower half of its body is black. The end of its tail has the same yellow star-like shape the inside of its ears have. Its yellow eyes seem focused.

_(Sinnoh Number 017. _

_**Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. **_

_It's typing is: Electric. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.)_

"Yeah, go ahead and keep doing that. You're gonna need to know a lot." Lalinda is amused by how much the Pokédex is being used.

Mia frowns at this. "You're making fun of me are you?"

She simply responds with a smile.

…

It feels like half an hour has past. They had pretty much talked about everything, such as how they started their journey, and their battle against Roark. Mia learned that Lalinda is the only child. Lalinda feels some envy towards Mia for having a twin brother. She is curious about what that is like.

It can be a joy, or the most annoying thing. Most of the time… it's a joy.

Mia takes note of the crooked tree she thought she saw two times before. It's a bit concerning since a walk this long shouldn't even happen. They took their breaks but… it feels like they are getting nowhere.

"Hey… didn't we already pass that?" Mia quickly takes note of that.

Lalinda seems to realize this too, because her expression displays complete worry. "Oh, no! Are we lost? I just hope we don't run into an Ursaring or anything…"

What's an Ursaring? Mia pulls out her Pokédex to look it up, but all it says is how they aren't native.

"Wait." Lalinds turns to Mia with an idea. "What does the map say about this place?! Maybe it can show us a way out!"

Mia doesn't hesitate to take it out.

_Eterna Forest._

_A forest enveloped in chilly air. Thick stands of trees turn the forest into a natural maze._

That can't be good.

"That doesn't help me at all!" Lalinda shouts.

"Just you? What about me?!" Mia shouts back, only she's a little freaked at this point.

"Pah. Look at you two fools."

Mia recognizes that voice anywhere. Her body instinctively freezes up. She was so caught up in everything, she completely forgot about _him._

She meets the face of Marlen, who looks at them like they are stupid. He has his arms crossed, and he notices Lalinda next to her. "I see that you made a new friend. She's clearly as stupid as you are. Pitiful."

"Hey! Watch it!" Lalinda growls.

"You don't scare me," he says coolly. "You say that you're lost, but common sense would tell you to use your Flying-types to scout for you."

Well, he isn't wrong. His attitude just doesn't make anything better. Lalinda has enough of it. She whispers into Mia's ear. "Who is he?"

"Marlen," Mia whispers back.

"Look at him. He's such a jerk."

Mia glances at him, seeing his judging stare. She replies quietly. "He's always so mean to me… and he thinks he's better than everyone. Don't talk to him, please…"

Lalinda isn't pleased by what she just heard. She corrects what she said earlier. "Actually he's a brat."

"Who are _you _calling a brat?!" He clearly overheard their small talk. His anger doesn't last long. He seems to have something planned, so he shrugs it off. "None of this should be my concern. I'm not going to waste my time with you. I have some strong Pokemon to catch."

Thankfully, he walks away. The way he carries himself tells Mia he knows where he is going.

"He's annoying," Lalinda growls. "I just met him, and I already hate the guy. He always picks on you?"

Mia nods, shamefully.

"I need you to grow a spine," she replies. "Look. He isn't going to mess with you so easily with me around. It's the best I can do since you stood up against that commander. You are capable of being brave, I've seen it."

Mia isn't sure how to take that. It is a bit ironic. Even if it is scary, she brings herself to protect others. However, she can't seem to be able to protect herself very well…

"Come on. Let's send them out," Lalinda says.

They prepare to send out their flying-types, but they feel the ground shake violently as a loud crash fills the air. Several Pokémon flee from the grass. Their cries are heard just about everywhere.

"What was that?!" Lalinda shouts. "Something bad, I bet!"

"Sounds like something crashed!" Mia notes. She didn't like the sound of it.

They exchange glances, and they sprint towards the sound. They ignore the wild Pokemon who shout and yowl. Up ahead, a large helicopter is totaled and smoking. It could burst into flames at any moment. Mia being curious, approaches the vehicle, and quickly noticed the yellow "G" logo on it.

Team Galactic. Serves them right.

"How ironic." Lalinda huffed, amused with what she sees. "Karma got to them."

"Looks like something took them down," Mia says. "I wonder what it is?"

The helicopter door opens, and it breaks off. It falls to the ground with another crash. A couple grunts came out coughing heavily.

"It's Dumb and Dummy." Lalinda recognizes the particular pair. She elbows Mia. "The girl is Dummy."

"Nice meeting you here, too," 'Dummy' says, with sarcasm. "What do you two want?"

"How did you two crash?" Mia asks. And now, she wonders how they managed to escape with little injuries. Maybe they didn't fall so far? The vehicle looks badly beaten, not in pieces.

"I feel terrible myself," Dummy replies angrily. "I told him not to try to take a shortcut. There is none here! We flew right into a barrier!"

Barrier? Lalinda talked about it before. Mia didn't think it was capable of taking down a helicopter.

"That was smart…" Lalinda comments.

The Dumb growls at his partner. "Quiet. Don't pin the blame on me. You should had convinced me better. I was hoping to take a shortcut so that-" He pauses and grows angry. "You brat! You're trying to get information out of us!"

"No I'm not," Lalinda frowns.

"Oh, yes you are! I hate sneaky kids like you!"

"I'm not sneaky."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

'Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh!"

"I say not."

"I say so!"

"You're not my dad."

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you telling me?'

"What are you even talking about?!"

"By the gods! Enough of this!" Dummy shouts. "You are wasting time! Let's get out of here before that lady show around!"

What? They are running from someone? Better question. Where is Commander Mars?

"I mean… you did it to yourself," Lalinda says. "You're the one who held those people hostage, including my mom. You lead yourself to this fate."

"Okay! That's it!" Dummy growls, angrily taking out a Pokéball. "Glameow! Take care of the little brat!"

She can't even send the Pokémon out. A massive trail of flames flies out of nowhere and hits the vehicle. The grunts panic and scramble feet away.

"What the hell was that?! A Flamethrower?!" Dummy is quick to her feet. "You kids couldn't have done that! Don't tell me she found us already!"

_URRRA-URRRR!_

That sounds like a throaty roar...

Mia freezes along with everyone else. A fast moving shadow swoops over them. Looking up, she sees who it is, and it scares her.

It lands in front of them, and it roars once more. It's built in a way that reminds Mia of a shark. The beast is an apex predator at first glance.

Its scaly body is a navy-blue. Its head is like a hammer, with a yellow-star mark at the very point. It has a massive fin sprouting from its back and forearms. Its finned tail is long and thick enough to send a person flying. Its throat and most of its stomach is a dark red, and the lower half is a bright yellow. It has a single white claw as a hand, massive and dangerous. Two white spikes sprout from Its arms and thighs. Its clawed feet effortlessly dig into the dirt.

It stands tall and looks at them with its intimidating yellow eyes that glow through the deep black sockets. It flashes its fangs, letting out a low and dangerous growl.

"Oh, hell! She tracked us all the way here?!" Dumb shoots a glare at Dummy. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! The real fault is _yours!_

The dragon snarls at them both, silencing them immediately. It turns to the kids' direction, and Mia backs away quickly with her new friend. She doesn't want to turn its anger towards her. "Uh…hi…?"

"We're done here Garchomp!"

The voice is instantly recognizable. Mia hasn't heard it in so long, but she finds herself surprised, and relieved. Turning around, she sees a pair of grey eyes.

The same eyes she saw that comforted her that day.

"Cynthia!" Mia can't stop herself from screaming out the name.

"You… you know the Champion?!" Lalinda looks at Mia in pure disbelief.

Cynthia walks past until she is next to the angry dragon.

The two grunts remain on the floor, completely terrified. They crawl back as the woman walks closer, staring them down.

Mia has never seen her so serious before…

"Where is your commander?" Cynthia asks firmly. "And don't make up any stories. I was informed about what took place in the Valley Windworks. I know she was involved."

"Sh-she's not with us! Honest!" Dumb panics, holding his hands up in surrender. "We were just heading out, that's all!"

"It's just us two!" Dummy quickly adds.

Cynthia turns to her Pokémon.

The dragon glances at her, and it springs from the ground and lands on the flaming vehicle. It sinks its massive claws into the metal and tears it apart within seconds, checking the interior. After several seconds, the Pokémon jumps back, grumbling at its trainer.

"She was wise to not ride along," Cynthia says. "If you are alone, then you're just a decoy. The commander must had went to her base. Not a bad play…"

She figured all of that out?

"You two are still young. You can easily turn your life around for the better. So, I'll let you go," Cynthia says. "Just so you can send them a message."

The grunts slowly stand, staring at the woman. Her Pokémon takes a few steps forward. It's enough to have the pair move back before breaking into a sprint.

They are out of sight in no time. Mia is amazed by how well Cynthia handled things. Turning to her, she bows her head. "Thank you, Cynthia."

"No. It's fine." Cynthia laughs. "I heard that you left Oreburgh, so I was hoping to run into you somehow. I already found your brother in Eterna City. He's on his way to getting his second gym badge."

"Already?" Mia sighs. He is always one step ahead of her.

"But who is this with you? You made a friend?" Cynthia turns to Lalinda who stares back before waving.

"I-I'm Lalinda… nice to meet you." Lalinda introduces herself, and she seems in awe with her.

Cynthia bows. "People call me "The Fearless Champion, Cynthia of Sinnoh". However, you don't have to be so formal with me. My name is just fine."

The Pokémon snorts at them both. They are quick to step back.

Cynthia turns and strokes the dragon carefully. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you unless I order her to do so."

She?

"Pokédex…" Mia mutters. "Who's that Pokémon?"

_(Sinnoh Number 111. _

_**Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon**__, and the __**evolved form of Gabite. **_

_Its typing is: Dragon and Ground. It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees.)_

"Whoa…" Lalinda is in awe to hear this.

She shows them a friendly smile. "I've known Mia since she was a little girl. It took a lot of talking with Johanna to convince her to let Mia go and experience the world on her own. I do understand her concerns… since being outside of your comfort zone can be a bit much."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving our skin," Mia finally says. "That's one powerful… er… Garchomp right?"

She nods. "So I'm guessing that you're heading for Eterna city?"

"That's right."

"Then I'll lead you."

Mia would try to decline, but then again, she's still lost.

"You'll lead us? The Fearless Champion?!" Lalinda nearly shrieks. She struggles to hold her composure.

Cynthia gives her a smile.

They follow the rest of the way. None of the wild Pokemon dare to ambush them. She can't blame them. The Garchomp is intimidating.

Lalinda looks like she could burst from excitement at any moment. She pulls Mia close as she glances at Cynthia. She whispers, "You know what's really cool? That fluffy choker around her neck... It's not just there for style...!"

Mia pulls back a bit, not liking the hot breath against her ear. It's not just that. The way she said that was a bit creepy. "What...?"

Cynthia's Garchomp looks at them now.

"I heard that she wears it to cover up a scary scar..." Lalinda whispers this dramatically. "She survived the imposisble...!"

"... What?"

"You know... it is a little rude to whisper about someone behind their back," Cynthia responds, making Lalinda become as still as a statue. She stops and turns, smiling warmly. "You really are a fan if you know that much."

"Wait. That's true?!" Mia blurts out.

Cynthia places a hand against her hip. "It's nothing more than an accident that happened when I was a kid. People just like to use their imagination. Such as your friend, hm?"

"Uh..." Lalinda only stares back.

"I was a foolish kid. Lake Verity isn't a place you can fool around in. Perhaps I had upset the guardian?"

Now Lalinda looks nervous.

Cynthia chuckles as she begins to guide them again.

Lalinda is a little quieter now.

Mia had known Cynthia for some time, but she never heard about her having some sort of accident. It happened at the lake near Twinleaf Town out of all places? Mia doesn't want to pry for more answers, but she noticed Cynthia shaking her head as soon as she turned around.

Maybe it is personal?

She won't try to think too much about it.

"So, I heard from Roark that you did well against him." Cynthia says, focusing on another subject.

"You know Roark?" Mia is a bit surprised.

"Well, it shouldn't be too shocking. You know my position, don't you?" Cynthia smiles. "I also heard about your battles against Team Galactic. You fought well. Seeing that you're safe is a good reason to celebrate. It all started in Oreburgh, didn't it? You aren't the type to fight unless you have a good reason to."

"Well… they were picking on someone."

"I see."

"He was running from something, actually. Maybe you would know? Some Pokémon Hunters were trying to catch him. He gave me this since they were after it…"

"After…?"

"Well… it was an egg… um." Mia carefully sets her bag down. Opening the top, she pulls out the incubator the egg is held inside.

Cynthia takes a good long look at it. Lalinda joins her side, impressed by what she sees.

"There must be a rare Pokémon in there," Cynthia says. "If a Pokémon Hunter was after it, then it must be worth a lot of money. They had plans to sell it."

"That's what he told me," Mia says.

"I guess you had every reason to freak out when I tried to free you from that String Shot trap," Lalinda notes.

Not exactly it… but it is a valid reason.

"It appears to move occasionally, so it is close to hatching. It will be a few days," Cynthia takes note. She carefully pushes the container back in the bag and closes it. "Take good care of it."

"You know I will." Mia will make sure of it. Maybe if she does meet with that teen again, she'll see if she can return it. But she doubts he would want it back.

"I can only wonder who it was? The person who gave it to you sounded like they were in a lot of trouble," Cynthia says. "Do you remember what he looks like?"

Mia can't exactly forget. "Well… he looked a little older than me. He had light brown skin, short and dark purple hair… yellow eyes…" She pauses for a second. "He also has an accent. So I guess Sinnohan isn't his first language?"

Cynthia appears very surprised. "If that is who I think it is…" She sighs. "He only came here for a simple vacation. Why does he have to pull himself into trouble…?"

"Huh? You know him?" Mia asks.

"I have an idea on who you are talking about. Though, we shouldn't worry too much. If it is him, then he's strong enough to defend himself from them. What I don't get is why he trusted you so quickly when you were a complete stranger to him? I don't always understand the way his mind works…"

Mia would ask more questions, but Cynthia is already on the move.

"We should get going. Standing here too long isn't very ideal."

Lalinda watches her for several seconds, and she pulls her fists close to her chest. "Yes! My mama is going to freak when she hears about this! I got to meet Champion Cynthia…!"

Mia and Lalinda follow, relying on her for directions. Mia realizes that since Cynthia is here, she can see her progress. Johanna did say she was doing her best research along with the professor. There has to be some kind of update.

"Cynthia…" Mia begins. "Did you find anything about The Insight?"

Cynthia pauses, and she looks at Lalinda for a second, who seems too busy observing the forest to pick up on what was just said. She looks back at Mia. "You can't carelessly throw that around. Someone seems to be after it."

"After it…? So it's an object?" Mia asks.

"Not sure… but whatever it is, it was recorded a long time ago. I haven't found much about it yet, so I have been visiting Eterna and Canalave City to see if there are answers there. My hometown doesn't seem to have much to say about it. So you coming to Eterna is perfect timing for me."

"Hey. Mia, Ms. Cynthia," Lalinda calls them from behind. "What's that straight ahead?"

Mia looks ahead. Just through another thick patch of tall grass is what appears to be a mansion. Weeds and vines had overtook the structure which is coated with years of dirt… it's been abandoned for a long time. Three small trees guard the fence.

Mia will assume they are there to guard, since they are a… barrier.

She still can't get over that.

"That's the Old Chataeu. Used to be owned by a wealthy family long ago. But, it was abandoned for some reason, and now the local residents call it haunted," Cynthia explains. "It's only inhabited by Ghost-type Pokémon. Nothing else would be there unless some person wants to try to loot their way through."

They walk past until they face a dead end where trees rule. Just as seen before, a dirt patch reveals that there is a hidden path. It is taken, and they are transported out of the forest. They are greeted with a sign.

_Rt. 205_

_Go West for Eterna Forest._

Next to the sign is a patch of tall grass and a yellow tree that stands out, accompanied by a row of berry trees. This part of the route is small but charming in a way. The path makes a turn south, leading to a dead end of flat rising rocks. Coming closer, Mia realizes that there is an opening to the west, leading exactly where those pesky trees were.

It could have been a shortcut, but she had nothing to cut it down with.

Why do those trees have to make her suffer?

"This is Route 205 continued," Cynthia explains as she follows the dirt path that leads them towards a bridge. It is built over a calm pond. "Watch your step."

Mia and Lalinda follow her across. Nearby fishermen seem to be silently hoping to get a bite. They don't notice them. Once they reach dry land on the other side, they are greeted with another sign.

_Rt. 205_

_Go East for Eterna City._

So, they go East. It seems the pond could have easily been walked around if someone is eager to battle wild Pokémon. The bridge is simply a faster route. Grass is replaced with flat dirt. Countless footprints prove people walk past on the regular. Dirt turns into a dark stone road.

Mia feels worn down stone touch her feet, and she looks ahead, greeted by an old and worn-down city. It's not as large as Jubilife was… but it's still much bigger than any other place she visited. The residents seem quiet and keep things to themselves. From the way it looks, the place is hardly touched by technology. Even the tall buildings look a bit outdated.

She approaches the wooden sign to take a read.

_Eterna City. 'History Living'._

"Take out your town map," Cynthia suggests. "It should give you a good idea about this place."

Mia pulls out the blue case and opens it. The map of Sinnoh appears on screen. Her current location is pretty far from Twinleaf Town, Northeast from Floaroma Town. Now, the marker has turned red. She zooms in for the information.

_An old city that shows fading and almost-forgotten vestiges of ancient history._

_The Cycle Shop is located here. There is also a big building with a slightly sinister atmosphere._

Closing the device, she turns to Cynthia. "Sinister building?"

"It stands out the most since it was recently built." Cynthia guides them further in, and in the distance is the familiar red roof of a Pokémon Center. But, North from that is a tall blue building that sticks out like a sore thumb. It's not built like the others at all.

There's even a strange rotating yellow ring at the very roof. Whatever the purpose is can't be guessed. There doesn't seem to be anyone entering or leaving the building. It could be closed for the day… but it's still midway.

"Down South should be the gym. Just look for a large building with a brown roof," Cynthia says.

"Of course. That's why I was heading here," Mia says with a hint of excitement. "I have to thank you, Cynthia."

Garchomp snorts. Mia nearly forgot she is around.

"Oh, and you too, Garchomp."

"No problem. I won't interfere with your challenge, so I'll be going. But, after your battle… I'll see if I can get with you again. If I do find anything, I'll inform you as soon as I can."

"Wait!" Lalinda calls her before she could go anywhere. "Ms. Cynthia… is it okay if-"

Cynthia takes her hand, shaking it lightly. "It was a pleasure. Look after Mia for me, alright?"

She walks away, leaving the two alone again.

After a few moments of silence, Lalinda looks at her hand. "I shook her hand… I can't believe it! I'm so telling mama about this!"

Maybe Mia took knowing Cynthia for granted.

Lalinda turns to Mia, speaking excitedly. "You never told me you knew the Champion! Do you know how crazy that is?!"

Mia never really thought of it as a big deal. However, thinking back from what she learned in Trainers' School, does that mean…?

"Wait… after gathering all the badges… you have to face the Elite Four and then the regional Champion, right? I would have to battle against her?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you know that," Lalinda says. "But that's not the crazy part. You knew her all this time! Does that mean you get special privileges or something? They say that the Champion sits on the throne, you know! She basically runs the country!"

"I… heard that champions do," Mia says. "Though.. I can't see how that even works…"

Lalinda just looks at her funny. Her excitement seems to die here. It's like what Mia just said is stupid.

Lalinda wouldn't understand.

It's just like Mia hardly understands most logic here. Cynthia always seems so nice and all, so she never really saw her as someone of high authority… or whatever it is. She can't exactly say she is a queen or a President, or anything related.

How exactly does order work here? The Champion has the final say, right? What if the Champion is a kid? It's possible for children to become champions. But, they are too young to make massive decisions.

Why _do_ they trust the Champion to make the final decisions?

She has so many questions. The way this world works… it's almost a mess in her perspective. At the same time… it's not?

She is very confused at this point.

But, if Team Galactic is afraid of Cynthia, then she is someone Sinnohans really look up to. Lalinda is clear evidence.

"Well… anyway, no. I don't have any… special privileges," Mia finally answers Lalinda's question. "If I get any of that, it won't help me learn anything. I pretty much got thrown into this journey with a little understanding of things."

"When you say that, yeah… I guess not," Lalinda says. "Well, we are here now. What are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

"I hear ya," Mia says. "Let's find that gym… and hopefully my brother didn't go too far." She walks quickly, hoping it won't take too long. Many residents watch her and her friend head past, but one in particular takes interest.

He adjusts his navy blue fedora, and snatches the feather from the side of it. He watches them with his dark blue eyes, grinning small.

"Ah, yes… one of the children…"

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 8!**


	8. It's a small world!

**A/N: The Befriend List will appear whenever Mia makes a new friend she can have connections with. Just a little note I like to make.**

**Hm… if it were a gimmick in the games, it could be related to the Pokégear, only making friends you can contact with would be a lot harder. You'll have to work to earn it.**

**Befriend List:**

**-Lalinda**

* * *

**-Chapter 8: It's a small world!-**

"Well, that's about it! Good job, Aquaslash! You even evolved! This training made up for what you missed in the gym, huh?"

Will feels accomplished for the day. After doing some training on the rough and rocky terrain, his Piplup has finally evolved. His Pichu stands nearby, jumping in absolute joy.

His Piplup had fallen behind since he couldn't participate in the Eterna City gym match. Will had to give him enough training so that he doesn't fall behind.

The evolved creature looks at Will, pleased with what he said. A yellow ridge flows from his beak and splits in two, resting over his head. His belly is a light blue, like his face, and the tips of his flippers. He squawks proudly, flapping for a few seconds.

"Let's see…" Will takes out the Pokédex he was given. It scans the Pokémon, and it gives him information in the same fashion as Mia's does.

_(Sinnoh Number 008._

_**Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Piplup.**_

_Because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group.)_

"Being prideful is all part of your nature, huh?" Will asks. "You don't mind me training the others, do you?"

Aquaslash doesn't seem too bothered by it. He turns to Richard, waving a flipper towards the tall grass that dares to thrive on rock.

Richard takes a step back, shaking his head. His cheeks crackle with static, and the creature jumps. He apparently shocked himself by accident.

"Easy, Richard. You can rest," Will tells him.

The Pichu seems to relax a little.

"Knowing my sister, she should be here by now," Will says. "This city is pretty big, so we probably won't find her immediately."

Richard squeaks a response. He points towards the road.

"You know... I haven't checked the gym yet, haven't I? She might be there. How about we surprise her by cheering her on?"

Richard climbs to his shoulder.

"She's gotten this far by herself. I'm surprised Mia hasn't done anything reckless yet. I bet Johanna feels really proud."

**\- 0000 -**

"What?! No, no! Why would you engage with them?! Don't _do _that!"

Mia takes a step away from the PC screen, blinking at the concerned and spooked face of Johanna. This didn't go as well as she expected. She wanted to call her to tell her about her gym badge, and how bravely she fought against Team Galactic…

… Maybe she should have left the Team Galactic part out.

Glameow paws at the screen, mewing in a tone that matches its owner's.

"I… I'm sorry…" Mia mumbles. "It's just… well, Roark asked me to check it out, then the professor did… and I met this girl who needed my help-"

"Mia… I'll ask you this once. How old are you?"

"But you… know the answer-"

"I said I would ask once!"

Mia looks towards the ground. "Twelve…"

"Yes. Twelve. _Twelve _years old. You are still a child, and one that is not familiar with so many things this world has to offer. The laws and the physics are so very different from what you are familiar with!" Johanna reminds her. "You just became a trainer. You only know a small portion of what taming and training Pocket Monsters are like."

Mia would argue that Johanna herself hasn't told her much, but at this moment, bringing that up seems a bit impossible. Johanna is far more worried about her safety. "I know but… I just couldn't stand there-"

"Professor Rowan informed me about how you and Will bravely fought against their grunts. I wasn't so pleased. I told him he could have let Lucas handle them, but he insisted you two knew what you were doing… so I let it go. Then, I get a call from Cynthia explaining what took place in the Valley Windworks since the police force gave her a report. Mia, do you realize how much danger you placed yourself in?"

"I got away…"

"No, Mia. You got _lucky_," Johanna says, firmly. "Imagine if your friend wasn't there! You would have lost everything! The grunts in that organization can range from harmless to dangerous! I can't grasp how you escaped from their commander! They don't exactly show mercy! You could have been killed!"

"But…" Mia isn't sure how to argue against that. "They took her mother and… I had to solve what went wrong in the Valley Windworks-"

"I know you meant well, dear. You always do," Johanna says. "But knowing Team Galactic was behind this, you should have backed down and allowed someone else to handle this! I would have called Lucas to handle the situation! You're just a rookie, Mia! You can only do so much!"

There is no point in arguing anymore. Mia lowers her head, unsure of what to say next.

"Listen… I'm proud that you have a badge now. I'm happy that you made it this far. I'll be rooting for you to get your next one, but please… only focus on what you need to do. Team Galactic is not your concern. Don't meddle with them, no matter what. Let the veterans and experienced trainers handle them, understand?"

Mia can only nod.

"Remember why you are doing this. If something goes wrong… I wouldn't know what to do," Johanna says sadly. "You are here for a reason, and I want to think there is more to your mission. There is so much to do in this world. I'm sure that you have dreams of your own. Everyone has dreams."

Mia remains quiet this time.

Johanna lets loose a long sigh. "Listen… as peaceful as this country can be… there is so much danger coming around. Other than Team Galactic, there are Pokémon Hunters… and I heard how their leader shows little mercy to anyone who gets in the way. Then there's other organizations across the world… "

"You think so…?"

"I hope I'm wrong," Johanna sighs. "Just please, don't make me come over there. You can ask Lucas. You can ask Dawn. If anyone were to hurt you, they will surely regret it."

"I can't imagine you angry."

"They don't just have to worry about me," Johanna says with a chuckle. "You have a lot of support, you know?"

Mia is a bit bothered. She never saw Johanna so worried before. She's often laid-back like most people here.

"I'll say this again; Remember what you are here for. Please… don't do anything reckless."

Johanna reaches down, and the communication cuts off there.

The automatic doors of the Pokémon Center opens. Lalinda walks in, carrying two paper bags. "So, I brought us and the Pokémon some food to eat. If you head upstairs you could grab yourself a drink… uh… are you alright? You spoke to your mom?"

"She's my guardian…" Mia corrects her.

"Oh. Okay. You spoke with her… you don't look well. Did something go wrong?"

"I kinda worried her too much… but it's all good," Mia says with a sigh. "... I'm gonna make me some iced tea." She heads up the escalator, leaving Lalinda a bit confused.

…

A few minutes later, Mia has decided to let her Pokémon stretch a bit. They stay nearby, watching their trainer carefully, and out of curiosity.

Mia stands over the boiling pot, watching the constant rising bubbles. She grabs the handle and moves the pot away from the burner before turning it off. She lazily tosses a teabag in the pot and sighs.

She is never sure if she makes tea right, but it works for her.

Having a cold cup always calms her down. Her thoughts are running at the moment.

"I didn't think she would freak out like that."

Razorleaf huffs and tilts his head.

After a few minutes, Mia takes the tea bag out and discards it. She pours some sugar in the pot and mixes it with a spoon. Once she is satisfied, she pours the liquid from the pot and into a liquid bottle. She seals it shut, and she stores it in a freezer.

"So that's how you make iced tea?"

Mia had nearly forgotten about Lalinda. She turns around to answer. "Yeah. That's how I always made it. Did you want any?"

"Maybe. I don't really drink tea often." She shrugs. She sets the bags down on the table, and she pulls out two sandwich wraps. "I hope you don't mind the quick lunch."

"No, it's fine," Mia says. She is quite surprised by how nice Lalinda has been lately. Most people would say that strangers shouldn't be trusted…

"Cool." Lalinda pulls out several plastic bowls. She lines them up and takes out her container from before. It's filled with berries. She places a decent portion in each bowl. She slides three of them over to Mia, leaving herself with three.

"These are for the Pokémon?" Mia is a bit confused. "Even my Zubat?"

"Every type of Pokémon enjoys a berry. They say you should plant as many as you can in the wild, so that wild Pokémon would have something to eat," Lalinda explains.

Mia takes the bowls and sets them on the floor. Her Pokémon immediately rush over to it. Razorleaf picks the middle one, taking in a mouthful of berries. Aqua joins his side, picking a berry and crushing it inside her bill. Batty lands on her feet. It's questionable how a Zubat would eat a berry.

Somehow, she bites into it, spilling the juices. Whatever works, perhaps…

Lalinda sends out her Monferno, Starly, and Shinx. They are all named Blaze, Soar, and Thunder, respectively. They eagerly eat as soon as the food is offered to them.

Watching the Pokémon eat is a bit interesting. While Razorleaf has already finished his, Batty and Soar are struggling to eat as much as a single berry. Perhaps it is due to the way their mouths work.

"I never got to ask. Where did you come from?" Lalinda asks, giving Blaze an extra Oran Berry.

"I came from Twinleaf Town," Mia answers.

"That's pretty far from here. You got here all by yourself?" Lalinda seems impressed. "I heard one of the three legendary lakes are near there."

"Legendary lakes?" The term is familiar to Mia. "You mean, Lake Verity?"

"Yep. The other two are Lake Valor and Lake Acuity. They are a great distance away, but they are all connected. At least that is what legends say. There's supposedly a powerful Pokémon living there, so people really are careful to take good care of the places."

It sounds about right. Lucas seems to respect their local lake very well. She wonders if he found the Red Gyarados yet…

"Oh. You should eat," Lalinda reminds her.

"Oh, right."

Mia picks up the wrap, but she pauses and stares.

She just met this girl yesterday, and already she is acting like she knew her for some time. It's… very odd.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out a lot," Lalinda says.

"Oh. Sorry," Mia sighs. "Look… don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice to me? We just met, so it's a bit… uh…"

"Are you sure you're a Sinnohan?" Lalinda asks. "I think it's just how things are here. The Sinnoh Region is one of the friendliest places around, at least that's what mama says. Maybe it's part of the lifestyle. The country is peaceful, and the people are kind… hey, even our Champion is very nice. She only hardens herself when she needs to. Other than that, she treats everyone like a friend. Everyone respects her."

She chuckles.

"But, if you're a bad guy, you're afraid of her."

Those two grunts were running from her for a good reason.

"I think people are trying to take advantage of us, because of how nice we are. It's kinda sad," Lalinda says. "It will be difficult to try to run us over, though. This country is filled with a ton of strong people. You know what's cool? I bet if all of Team Galactic went against Cynthia, she wouldn't even budge. She's not afraid of anything! I bet her Pokémon will wipe those idiots clean."

"You think so?" Mia wonders.

"Hey, you should know! You knew her for so long!" Lalinda looks at Mia funny. "I guess she never really battled around you, huh?"

"No. I kinda wish she did. I wonder how strong she is."

"No one has defeated her yet. She had her crown for a long time," Lalinda says. "But she doesn't spend so much time on being a trainer. She studies mythology too. She knows a ton of people who research it. She's not just strong, she's crazy smart, I bet!"

"Huh…" Mia makes note of that. "No wonder why she's researching so much…"

Her arrival to this world must have given Cynthia a massive load of research to do.

**\- 0000 -**

After leaving the Pokémon Center, they walk South through the quiet city a little while. It's peaceful enough for anyone to take a nap outside if they dared. There is only a distant sound of a helicopter that can be picked up.

Down the road, Mia recognizes the large brown roof building with the white pokeball.

A Pokémon gym.

This gym in particular is near the end of the city, it seems. The street ends at a ramp that leads to a huge tunnel. It appears to be gated, so maybe they will need a pass to get through.

Besides the many tall buildings, around the gym are several small trees that are lined in neat rows. It has a nice touch to the city's appearance.

The ground sign near the building's automatic doors tells her the obvious.

_Eterna City Pokémon Gym_

_Leader: Gardenia_

_Master of Vivid Plant Pokémon!_

"So, she uses grass-types," Mia notes immediately. "Roark must have a hard time trying to battle her…"

"We should check and see if anyone is inside," Lalinda says.

"Huh? But it seems open-" Mia stops talking as Lalinda enters the building. "Okay then, I'll just wait… I guess..."

A few minutes later, Lalinda returns, disappointed.

"She's not here." She notices Mia's surprised expression. "Let me rephrase that. She won't be there until we defeat all the gym trainers. 'Think of it like training' some guy told me. He also told me it's not wise to challenge her so soon after winning a badge from Roark. She has higher expectations, so we should prepare ourselves before busting inside and going straight to battle.

"I guess you're right." Mia takes out her electronic town map. She moves the cursor to see what is nearby, and she sees the land next to the city. "We can go train at Route 211."

"Good idea. I bet there's some good Pokémon to catch over there!" Lalinda runs back up north towards the strange building. Mia is after her, silently taking note on how her long hair moves so freely. It can only be guessed if it is sat on it or not.

They turn East, passing the building, and now they see a new part of town. There is a small flight of stairs leading to a large raised grassy platform.

What is there draws Mia's attention instantly.

At the top, displayed in the middle, is a giant statue of an intimidating beast, which Lalinda is quick to go for. It has a long neck and head, and it stands on two legs. Its arms are massive and strong. It has a large plate resting on its chest, a sprouting fan near the base of its tail, and its wings are shaped the same way…

Wait…

Why does that look painfully familiar… when it isn't at the same time?

Be for she could try to think, an odd sensation engulfs Mia's body. Her surroundings suddenly turn black.

The whispers are heard… until it forms a voice…

_**'Alive… yet not alive... The darkness… it attacks… brings nightmares to life… it spreads… spreads… it was born in time… it is after you…'**_

It speaks more than it ever did before. But, it is still not specific on what it is talking about.

_**'Injuried… wounded… the nightmare has scratched me. Insight… the insight… insight is... Insight… is present.'**_

Mia lightly grabs her head as it goes on. There are other voices now, and they merge again… different… it sounds somewhat different.

_**'Your arrival to this world… never meant to be… but fate calls… calls for the insight to be found… but… it lends you a hand… keep an open eye… them we shall seek…'**_

_**'The shadows grow… your shadows… insight will see through such darkness…'**_

A dark figure flows past her like a shadow. Mia steps back, not wanting it to come near.

It fades away as her surroundings turn dark again. Something is moving from the distance...

Mia ducks as a large figure flies over her head, accompanied by a much smaller one. Their flight leaves a trail of gust that blows against her back. She slowly stands, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. A blue and orange glow catches her attention, and she looks up.

Fire is coming her way. She hears a distant roar...

Reality all comes back at once. Mia nearly loses her footing, and she groans lightly. What the heck was that? A dream?

She hears the odd roar again, but it's just the helicopter. It's flying nearby, and Mia has to shake her head to get her mind right.

The voice spoke to her again. It's trying to tell her something, but it's like it just couldn't. What is preventing it from speaking clearly to her?

She looks back at the statue, and she sees that Lalinda has beaten her there. She picks up her pace to get closer. The closer she gets to the statue, the more uneasy she feels. For some reason, she thinks it is alive, despite it being made of stone.

She joins Lalinda's side. The girl has her eyes squint at the worn-down plate that should have writing in it. It's in terrible condition, impossible to read. "Darn. I can't get an idea on what this statue is supposed to be." She stands tall, looking at the beast now. "But imagine a Pokémon looking like that. If it's real, do you think we could catch it?"

"I'm afraid of what would happen if we tried," Mia answers honestly. She is already uncomfortable with it being displayed. The real thing might make her pass out. She would think more of it, but the sound of footsteps makes her turn around. She assumes she is in someone's way. The statue must be a popular tourist spot.

The man climbing the steps… he has that same dull expression. It's the very same man Mia saw at Lake Verity, is it? The one that… right. He referred to himself as Cyrus.

He doesn't acknowledge them yet. He walks around them carefully and stands in front of the statue. He studies it silently, and he bends down a bit to look at the worn down plate. Realizing there is nothing there, he looks back at the statue.

"...So, this is Eterna's Pokémon statue... Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space... Sinnoh's myth... Its truth needs investigation..."

Mia and Lalinda exchange glances. Is he talking to himself, or them? It's hard to tell.

Cyrus finally turns around and sees the children. He closes his eyes and bows. "...Pardon me. Stand aside."

The pair steps aside as asked, and they watch him walk past. Mia is curious about the stranger now. Lalinda said that Cynthia knows many people who are into mythology… so maybe he is one of them? She will have to ask Cynthia about him if she remembers...

Lalinda on the other hand, is a bit creeped. "The way he looks… he needs to be outside more…"

Mia would agree. He doesn't seem like a lively individual. But, people operate differently, so not much can be done, really.

She decides it's time to resume checking out the local Pokémon. However, she freezes as she feels movement inside her bag, and she sets it down carefully, somewhat freaked out. There is still movement inside. She really shouldn't open it… but she can't go anywhere without that bag...

"Mia? What's wrong?" Lalinda notices her expression.

Hesitantly, Mia reaches for the bag, and she lifts the top open and jumps back. The first thing that rises are a pair of brown bunny ears. Then a head pokes out. Does it have the face of a dog or cat? It's hard to determine.

It leans forward and falls, taking the bag with it. It crawls out and shakes its body. Its cream-colored fluffy collar makes it appear cuter… and it seems to have a fox tail…

A brown bunny-fox-cat creature, basically. Where did it…?

Mia notices the brown egg shells that stick on its body, and some are still in the open incubator. Didn't Cynthia say the egg wouldn't hatch until a few more days? Why did it hatch now? How does a mammal develop inside an egg? Mia has to remind herself how crazy this world is already. All Pokemon hatch from eggs.

Still, what Pokémon is it?

Doing the usual, Mia relies on her Pokédex. It scans the odd and cute thing, and its picture, along with the information, pops on the screen. It's listed as Number 163.

_(Sinnoh Number 163. _

_**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. **_

_Its typing is: Normal. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. It adapts to this by evolving into one of its many forms.)_

It can evolve into different Pokémon? Mia can see why it's classified as the Evolution Pokemon..

According to the Pokédex, this particular Eevee is a female. Since it is freshly hatched, it has no experience in battle at all. Compared to the other Pokémon who are ranked between levels 16-20… she's stuck at level 1.

She just looks at me before tilting her head. _**'Are you my mommy?'**_

Mia nearly choked on her own spit hearing that. Lalinda looks at the Eevee like it's a ghost.

"D… did it just talk?" Lalinda asks.

The Eevee seems pleased as pleased can be. She looks at Mia in the eyes. _**'Not mommy?'**_

Telepathy.

A Pokemon who can use telepathy. This Eevee is a special one indeed! Why would the boy give it to her if he knew how valuable this is? Any criminal gang could have shown up and swept it from under their noses!

No wonder why that teen stole it away!

"I think… it did talk." Mia has to confirm. She wasn't imagining it at all. She reaches for the Eevee to pet it.

The Eevee pulls back a bit, frightened. Mia is frozen, wondering if she was moving too fast for the creature. However, the thundering sound of the helicopter is close now. The Eevee would be afraid of such a loud noise.

Mia looks up. Why is the helicopter flying so close?

The bottom of the helicopter's nose opens, and a turret lowers. That's the answer she didn't want.

"What the-?! NO!" Mia immediately snags the Eevee from the ground. Hugging her close, she rolls for safety, but there is no gunfire.

Wait. There are no firearms here in the first place, so what is all that about?

Lalinda joins Mia's side in a hurry, appearing ready to run.

Mia moves to do just that, but she feels the Eevee squirming. She tightens her hold, grunting and struggling to keep the Pokémon from slipping. "Stop! You can't go! It's too-" She spits as the fluffy tail sweeps her mouth. The Eevee is freed, and she bolts across the street for cover. Mia is quick to move after her, but she jumps as she hears strong air pressure.

A large net flies past her and snags the Eevee from the ground. It pulls it towards the flying vehicle, taking it inside.

"Hey! Give that back!" Lalinda snaps at it.

"No! NO!" Mia turns to face the helicopter. She is expecting the crooks to be some Galactic Grunts, but something about this vehicle isn't right. In fact, it has a red capital "R" on the doors...

Wait. That's impossible. Then again… this is the world of Pokémon. But… why here? Why now?

"Sorry sweetie! We'll borrow it permanently for now," a womanly voice said from an intercom.

"You're basically saying that you are going to keep her!" Lalinda shouts over the sound of the helicopter. "Give her back! I already gotten enough stress from Team Idiotic!"

"Sorry kid!" A scratchy voice teases. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"But you…" Mia doesn't really know what to say. These thieves have a flying vehicle, which means they can easily get away if she says the wrong thing. "Why can't you just catch your own?"

"What? I can't hear your timid voice!" The woman teases Mia.

Mia speaks louder, a little desperate. "Why can't you catch your own?!"

"Because honey, it's very rare," the woman responds. "You don't see an Eevee everyday. However, this one in particular is one we've been after for quite a while. I didn't think you would end up with it. That boy was smart. Real smart. At the same time, he was stupid to trust some careless kid."

Mia would have reacted to the insult, but what the voice said about the teen is more concerning. They were after him? Are they the people he was talking about?

"Wait… you're Pokémon Hunters… aren't you?" Mia asks.

"Pokémon Hunters? Oh, please. We don't associate ourselves with them," the woman replies. "Being a hunter is a too dangerous job for my partner and I. If we were a hunter, you probably wouldn't be standing. Unlike them, we don't really want to hurt little kids."

She is _not _a little kid!

Wait a second, this is confusing. Team Galactic themselves said they aren't hunters, but they know the teen. He caused a lot of trouble for them.

These guys seem to know him too, but they aren't hunters, either. How do they even know this Eevee was the one, anyway?

"How many enemies does that dude have…?" Mia can only wonder.

"Oh, he is a topic. I overheard those Galactic goons talk about how slippery he is, and they aren't wrong. He really is. Whenever we _do_ corner him, we end up running away from a Flamethrower! Whatever Pokémon he has is too fast for us to even keep up with! He's a bit too strong to fight against, and that annoys me!"

Mars said the same thing...

"He was wise to hand the egg to you so that the more dangerous people would still tail him."

"Unfortunately for them, they don't have special equipment like we do," the man says. "Eevee are native to Kanto, after all. This is an easy task for us, and you made catching it so much easier!"

"But knowing that you are trainers… I'll make a guess that you'll fight for it back," the woman says.

"You bet we are!" Lalinda steps forward, before Mia could say or do anything. "You may be way up there, but we'll find a way to bring you down!"

"That's cute. Children are so cute. Do you realize how much of a pointless fight this will be?"

Mia doesn't like where this is going. She's already drained from what she had to endure before.

"Prepare for trouble!" the female announces..

"And make it double!" the male yells.

"Maybe for you, it will be!" Lalinda shouts.

The duo of thieves laugh at her words. They speak at once. "Here's our mission, so you better listen!"

"To infect the world with devastation!" the woman shouts.

"To blight all people in every nation!" the man shouts as well.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

They cannot be serious.

Lalinda isn't enjoying this one bit. "What is this? Poetry class?"

Better question. Why does the motto sound different from what Mia remembers from television?

The doors of the helicopter open. A platform extends from each side. On the right reveals a woman with long yellow hair that splits into two separate ends. Her uniform is black with the capital red "R". Everything is black, except her gloves that reach to her arms, and her boots, were white. On the left is a man with green short hair in a similar bowl head style as the Galactic grunts. His uniform is the same, but in a masculine style.

They aren't the same people, either...

Finally, they introduce themselves.

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight!"

Now she's even more confused. Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and all night? But then again… this is an alternate Earth, isn't it?

"Good job at hatching the Eevee for me!" Cassidy praises Mia. "Now we have something good to report for once. It's not exactly easy getting things done here in the Sinnoh Region!"

"That's because Team Galactic is stealing all the glory here," Butch reminds her. "Sinnoh is such a peaceful region, there is so much to see here! I never thought a simple Eevee egg would be such a hot topic in the black market! What are the odds we would find it right here? All this talk over one Eevee?"

Cassidy huffs at her partner's statement. "Commence Butch. Eevee is rare as is." She turns to me Mia more. "Besides. It looks like children have the tendency to find rare Pokémon. At this rate, those three dopes won't stand a chance! Let's get going!"

"Of course!" Butch nods. The platforms retreat back inside the vehicle, and the helicopter begins to fly away.

"Oh, no!" Mia grabs a Pokéball quickly. She takes a quick glance to make sure it's the right one before she throws it. "_Razorleaf! Attack the helicopter with_ _Razor Leaf!"_

As soon as the Grotle comes out and lands on the ground, he simply looks at her, somewhat lost.

Of course he doesn't know what a helicopter is. She points at the retreating vehicle. "Aim for the tail of it! Hurry!"

Razorleaf stomps on the ground before swinging his body, and a storm of leaves are launched from inside his bushes. They soar towards the helicopter, but his aim is a bit off, missing the tail by an inch.

But, there is help. A bolt of electricity jumps from nearby and strikes the front of the vehicle. It groans and stalls, and it begins to fall. It lands harshly, but not enough for it to cause major damage since they weren't too far.

Mia hears a light hiss. Standing next to Lalinda is her Shinx, whose fur crackles with static. What did it just do?

There is no time to ponder. Mia rushes over to the helicopter, and she slows down once she's close enough. She sees the pair jumping off the vehicle for a quick look at it. Inside, Eevee seems frustrated with everything.

_**'That's what they get!'**_ The Eevee shouts with its telepathy. _**'Bad people! Bad, bad, BAD! No good, no good! Me get caught! Mommy, mommy! Save me, save me!'**_ It's voice was so adorable, it's so innocent. Mia knows she has to save her, no matter what.

"I _told_ you to get the one that resists Pokémon electricity!" Cassidy scolds her partner, who is just as frustrated as she is.

"If we rented one, it would blow out our weekly paycheck!" Butch protests.

Mia places her hands behind her back, speaking to interrupt. "Uh… Cassidy and Botch…? Can I have my Eevee back now? I kinda don't feel like battling anymore bad guys at the moment."

The pair turn to face them. Butch seems even more frustrated.

"It's Butch!" Butch corrects her. "Look, Cassidy, let me handle these kids!"

"Have fun." She shrugs.

"This is supposed to be easy, right?" Butch reaches behind him and pulls out a Pokéball.

"Looks like someone's eager to lose!" Lalinda announces. "It'll be score one for the girl with long hair!"

The Eevee chirps with glee. _**'Looks like someone's eager to lose! It'll be score one for the girl with long hair!'**_

She's copying her?

"Hey! Don't get so arrogant yet!" Butch growls.

"What was that, Bith?" Lalinda smirks.

"It's Butch! didn't your parents teach you how to remember people's names?!" The Rocket snaps.

"How do you like that Bith?" Eevee mocks.

"It's _Butch!"_

"How do you like that Bith?" Eevee repeats again. Now Mia wonders if she knows Human speech already, or she was just copying their every word… perhaps both, or in between, because when she does talk on her own, she repeats the same word occasionally. _**'How do you like that Bith? How do you like that Bith?'**_

"Arrrgh! You stupid Eevee!" Butch screams.

_**'Arrrgh! You stupid Buffy!'**_

"It's _not _Buffy! It's Butch! Butch! _Butch!"_

While Lalinda is losing control of herself due to her laughter, Mia just watches the chaos unfold. Should she stop this? Maybe the two criminals aren't so dangerous since the man isn't handling this too well.

He really isn't being mature about this.

_**'Stupid Buffy! Stupid Buffy! Stupid Buffy! Stupid Buffy! Stupid Buffy! Stupid Buffy!'**_ She just won't stop! _**'Buffy! Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!'**_

"I'm not going to say anything." Cassidy sighs, trying to ignore her partner who is literally hopping mad at this point.

Butch can't endure it anymore. "That's it! You kids and your pest will learn to get my name right! I'm tired of my years of humiliation because of the names I was given instead!" He violently throws the Pokéball, and out comes a black crow-like bird with it's feathers on its head looking like a hat. It's red eyes lock on them immediately.

Its yellow beak looks pretty nasty…

Lalinda steps back. "Gee. Alright! Blaze, you're up first!" She tosses her own Pokéball, summoning her Monferno. The Pokémon is ready for action, constantly bouncing on its feet.

"Peck them like there's no tomorrow!" Butch shouts.

The crow follows the command, eyeing the teens down. It makes a sharp turn around Blaze before jabbing its beak against its flank. The force behind it is powerful, knocking the Pokémon from standing. The Monferno screeches and stumbles on impact.

"Oh, no!" Lalinda immediately sees her error. "I forgot Blaze is also a fighting-type now! That Peck was super effective! Not good at all!"

Blaze thankfully isn't taken down with the single hit, but he's in a lot of pain. He eyes the Murkrow as it retreats to the sky.

"You really aren't bright, are ya, kid?" Butch asks her.

"I just forgot! Don't think you'll win this easy, Bith!"

Butch tenses up immediately with a growl. "Stop getting my name wrong! You're doing that on purpose!"

Cassidy rolls her eyes since her teammate is having such a tantrum over his name issue. She casually tosses her own capsule, and a black, stubby-tailed dog with a small skull on its head came out. It's belly and snout holds a rusty color, and… are those ribs growing out its back? It looks like it, only three in all…

Mia hopes they aren't real.

"Houndour! Use Ember!"

Two against one? Mia decides it's time for her to step in. _"Razor Leaf!"_

The Houndour seems to change targets, knowing it is being attacked. Its focus turns to Razorleaf, and it inhales deeply before unleashing a swarm of small embers.

Just as Mia's Grotle starts to unleash the razor-sharp leaves, the embers strike his body. The Grotle staggers as his beak opens wide, and a bellow is sounded. The unleashed leaves flutter to the ground, and the Houndour jumps over them.

Razor Leaf groans and steps away. Where he was struck begins to catch fire. The sight of it throws Mia into panic. She quickly calls back her Grotle into his Pokéball, and she stares at the capsule for several seconds.

Did he just catch on fire? The last thing she wants to see is one of her Pokémon being cooked alive!

Houndour seems to be a master of fire. There is a counter for that, thankfully.

Mia reaches for her belt to swap Pokéballs. Clipping one off is easy. Trying to clip the other on, she misses. She was going too fast. Razorleaf's Pokéball hits the ground, and she quickly bends down and picks it up. Her eyes meet with Houndour's, and she steps back quickly, nearly losing her balance.

Cassidy has seen it all. She finds herself about to laugh. "You don't seem to know what you are doing, kid. Did you get this far by pure luck? You're shaking in your shoes."

Everything that happened so far was luck. It seems it finally ran out. No one is going to keep helping her.

She can't think too long. The woman might be crazy enough to have her Pokémon attack her, and Mia does not want to go through the same treatment her Grotle was given.

Quickly, Mia throws the Pokéball forward, and her Psyduck comes out.

Cassidy seems amused by this.

Mia quickly sends her order. _"Water Gun!"_

While Cassidy is unsure of what command the Psyduck is given, the second she sees the attack being performed, she acts quickly. "Get out the way! Use Bite!"

The dog dodges the high-pressured water and sprints towards the Psyduck. Before Mia can warn her, Aqua's arm gets chomped on. The pained quacking makes Mia flinch. She is aware that Pokémon are very durable, but she can't get used to seeing just how brutal they can fight.

Her mind is racing. What can she do to get out of this? She can't think of anything. The Houndour has a good hold. She hates hearing her Psyduck being in so much pain.

"Mia!" Lalinda calls her, busy with the attacking Murkrow. "Don't freak out! Just hit it! Hit it while it's up close!"

Up close? Should she try having her Psyduck shoot water at it again? Mia takes Lalinda's advice quickly. _"Water Gun!"_

Aqua turns her bill towards the Houndour, and she unleashes the pressured water again. The Houndour hops over, and the water strikes the ground instead. Houndour only bites down harder, and Aqua can't seem to be able to endure it for much longer.

Mia's mouth is open, but no words come out. She doesn't know what to do. She tried to help but, now she's the one needing it. Should she call Aqua back before she passes out? Would Batty do any good? She could try to Supersonic but...

No. What if sending her out is a mistake too? What if she burns like Razorleaf did?

Hearing her Psyduck tears her from her thoughts. She has to pick something… something…

_"Rock Smash now!"_ Hopefully, it could work.

Aqua forms a fist with her right webbed hand, and it seems to shake before she throws a punch against the Houndour's head. It whimpers and frees her, backing away quickly. Its cries are nothing Mia heard before. It sounds almost haunted.

That actually did something.

"Pull yourself together!" Cassidy pushes her Houndour forward when it backed away too close to her. "Bite it!"

Houndour shakes its body, and it jumps towards Aqua.

_"Water Gun!"_

The Houndour gets a mouthful of water instead. It's entire body is pushed back. It's sent flying off its feet. It falls to the ground unconscious.

"No! Houndour!" Cassidy yells. "Get up!"

"Flame wheel!" Mia hears Lalinda shout. Mia turns to her direction, all she sees is a wheel of fire zipping past her, and ramming on to the crow. It squawks and almost falls over, but it regains its flight.

"Attack it back! Use Peck again!" Butch shouts.

Monferno tries to dodge, but the flying-type is faster. Mia flinches as the Playful Pokémon takes the hit. Before he could fall to the ground, Lalinda recalls him back inside his Pokeball. Mia is about to order Aqua to attack, but Lalinda holds her hand up, a signal that she doesn't need any help.

Lalinds speaks up. "You're in charge, Storm!" Her Shinx jumps forward. "Use Spark!"

The Shinx's body has electric sparks shoot out in a split second, causing its fur to stand on end. It rams itself on the crow, electrocuting it on impact. The crow falls down, and its body twitches. It seems to be smoking.

"My Murkrow!" Butch gasps. He recalls it before glaring at the kids. Balling a fist close to his chest, he says angrily, "I can't see how that was possible! They are rookies!"

Cassidy crosses her arms, not satisfied or amused. She is just as upset as her teammate. Glancing at the helicopter, it seems to have recovered from the electric shock from earlier. "Doesn't matter Hutch. We still can still have this prized Eevee!"

"What?! No!" Mia gasps.

Butch growls as he rushes after his partner. "For crying out loud! It's _Butch!_ How did you get that wrong!" He climbs inside, and the vehicle's propellers start to spin again.

"Eevee!" Mia begins to run forward. "Stop! You can't do that!"

_**'Mommy!'**_ The Eevee's voice powerfully rings in her head. She bangs her paws on the bars as she is carried away.

Now, Mia feels hopeless.

Cassidy wasn't wrong. Everything that happened was mostly luck so far.

Against Marlen… she was lucky Looker was around. Against Roark, she won purely because she had a grass and water type on the team… and Razorleaf's Overgrow ability saved the day. Against Team Galactic in Jubilife, her brother had a Pichu who knew a powerful move. With Commander Mars… while she did lose, Lalinda came in to finish things off.

There is no luck here. Eevee is being taken away… the same Eevee given to her to be protected, and she can't even do _that._

She's just a rookie. Half of the time, she doesn't even know what she is doing. She doesn't even understand this world. She doesn't belong here. She only ended up here because of an unfortunate event.

She's only twelve.

Looking back at the retreating helicopter, she finds herself giving up. The vehicle makes a turn around a building and towards the trees of Eterna Forest...

An idea hits her. Perhaps being in this world has some advantages.

"You can't just waltz around the trees," Mia reminds herself. She turns to her Psyduck quickly, and she points at the helicopter. "Can you aim for the tail? Give it your best shot, as hard as you can!"

Aqua tilts her head, somewhat confused by what she was told.

Mia simplifies what she said quickly. _"Water Gun, on the tail!"_

The Psyduck finally responds. She lowers her hands from resting on her head, and she unleashes the water as she did times before. It arches through the sky, and it misses the helicopter the first time. Another attempt, and it flies right over it. The third time is the charm as it hits the tail. It's not strong enough to knock it from the sky, but it makes the helicopter spin, now going around the trees, instead of over as planned.

The two Rockets inside gasped at this. They panic as the vehicle flies further, only to smack into an invisible wall. The impact is strong enough for a blue glow to be displayed for only a split second.

_Oom._

Even though it sounds harmless and quiet, an unseen force hits the vehicle. It tears the propeller from the top, and the front begins to fall apart before the engine catches fire. Cassidy and Butch are ejected from the falling vehicle, flying through the air.

"Get ready for trouble Hutch, because here it comes!" Cassidy shrieks.

"It is not Hutch it's… oh I give up!" He sees no point in arguing any longer. "I'm changing my name!"

"We're blasting off like those dopes!" they shout in sync.

Mia is half-expecting them to disappear as a star on the horizon, but they fall into the Route 205 pond instead.

"Yeah!" Lalinda cheers and holds up a hand to give Mia a high-five, but she is left hanging. "Um…"

Mia doesn't feel as proud. Her quick thinking did take down their getaway, but other than that, she didn't really accomplish anything.

Wait…

"EEVEE!" Mia dashes off immediately. "I'm a terrible person!"

Lalinda is quick to follow, now feeling fearful that the Eevee is horribly wounded from the crash.

"Eevee!" Mia cries out. "Eevee! Eevee!"

_**'Mommy!'**_

"Eevee?" Hearing her voice is a relief. She doesn't sound hurt, which is confusing. Mia takes a look around, but there is no cat-bunny-fox thing in sight. Looking at the debris and the down helicopter, the cage is open. "Eevee?"

She feels weight on her head.

_**'Hi Mommy!'**_

Mia immediately reaches for her head and gently removes the Eevee from there. She looks at the cheerful creature, puzzled. How did she escape? This one in particular is truly strange.

Lalinda is impressed. "Whoever gave you that Eevee must have known it as special. I never heard about one that can talk."

"I had the feeling he knew." Mia says. "It's also a happy little guy, like the sunshine."

_**'Sunshine! Sunshine!'**_ Eevee chants.

"Sunshine… okay then." Mia smiles. "That's your name for now on."

"You know what…?" Lalinda sighs, somewhat tired now. "Forget about 211. I think those two were enough training…"

The mentioned pair worries Mia. The crash seemed pretty heavy. "Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry. You saw that they got out. They are just a little wet."

Wait…

Mia takes a look around. "Did anyone even see this fight? Did they see the helicopter?"

"There weren't a lot of people out here. I doubt it," Lalinda replies.

Well, there is a gathering crowd. Clean up will have to be done. Mia hopes no one notices they are the reason behind it. She's afraid of what the bill could look like.

**\- 0000 -**

_Which PC should be accessed?_

Mia stares at the screen for several seconds. After a bit of hesitation, she sletects 'Call PC' and types a number sequence.

After a few hums, Professor Rowan's face appears on the screen.

"If you are calling, then I take it you won your second badge?" the professor asks. In the background, Lucas walks by and pauses. He seems to be carrying a few books.

Mia shakes her head. "No. Not yet. We got sidetracked… and I met someone you know."

"Oh? You have? One of my own trainers, I assume."

Mia turns away from the screen. She spots Lalinda taking her Pokéballs from the nurse. "Hey, you should come here! I have the professor on call."

"You do?" Lalinda quickly clips the Pokéballs in place. She gives the nurse a quick bow before rushing over to Mia's side. "Hey, professor!"

Professor Rowan is surprised. "Ah, Lalinda! Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? I can see what Cynthia meant when she told me you found a familiar face!"

"What? Lalinda is there, too? I guess fate brought them together, huh?" Lucas is impressed.

"This goes well, actually. That means I know the two of you will look after each other," the professor says. "I'm sure that as soon as Will joins you, your team will be a pretty strong wall."

"It's pretty solid so far. I bet once we figure each other out, we'll come up with some amazing combos," Lalinda says with a smile.

"That spirit is just what makes one a powerful trainer," Lucas walks closer to the screen now. "Oh, before I forget. Mia, we received word from the Champion that you actually had an encounter with Team Galactic's commander. When we heard about that, the professor and I got so worried. I'm just glad you made it out okay."

News spreads that quick? Mia is a bit ashamed.

She should have expected this. Cynthia personally knows the professor.

"I am terribly sorry," the professor says. "If I knew about this, I would have never sent you to the power plant in the first place."

"Mom gave me a call, and she was frantic," Lucas says, appearing a bit shaken by the memory of it. "She chewed my head off, asking me things like; 'Why would you send her off like that? Why didn't you go with her? What if she got seriously hurt?' It was like I was being interrogated nonstop. Thankfully, the professor explained a few things and it made sense. None of this had a clue Team Galactic were behind this. There was no way."

"Well, the bright side is you are unharmed, and power is flowing as it should be," the professor says. "However, judging from the look on your face, there is something else you wish to tell me?"

He can read faces? That's a bit… creepy. She can't even read his expression, which makes things a bit more difficult for her to go on.

She has to bring it to attention regardless. She gives him her report. "It seems Team Rocket is here as well…?"

"What did you say?" Lucas asks.

"Team Rocket?" the professor is surprised to hear this. "That's bizarre. I thought they disbanded a few years back. They were brought down by the famous Red alone."

"You don't think they could be working underground?" Lucas asks. "I can't exactly see why they would be here. Then again, they do tend to send their higher-ups to outside countries. They are probably hanging around here to see what they can do."

"This is troubling. We already have to deal with the likes of Team Galactic. I don't like the idea of another organization being around. However, I believe we won't have to worry about them too much. Since their numbers could be so small, there's not much they can do here to make themselves a major threat. My guess is that they are trying to make money. Sinnoh is filled with things Kanto doesn't have."

"They called themselves Cassidy and Butch," Mia says.

"Oh, I recognize that pair," Professor Rowan says. "They are young, and rather foolish. They aren't exactly a major threat. The best way to lower their guard is to get Butch's name wrong. Nothing seems to anger him more than that."

"Trust me. We figured that out quickly," Lalinda says. "I think his partner says his name wrong on purpose, or maybe she's not bright either."

"What are they doing here in Sinnoh?" Lucas wonders.

"My guess is that they are trying to please someone by catching something they certainly don't have," the professor answers. "However, they aren't powerful. I can easily send Lucas to deal with them if I wanted."

"I would rather not, actually," Lucas sighs.

"You won't have a choice in the manner. Knowing them, they'll come here and try to steal the rare Pokémon I have," Professor Rowan says. "Though, I must ask, how did you cross paths with them? I know you didn't pick a fight with them."

"They were after some egg I was given. Turns out it was an Eevee," Mia answers. She looks around her feet, and she spots the mentioned Eevee batting a toy ball around. She reaches down and carefully scoops the Pokémon from the ground. She holds her in her arms now.

"That is indeed a rare Pokémon," the professor says, nodding his head. "However, Eevee is native in the Kanto Region as well. I can't fathom what could possibly make them want to have it, unless they are that desperate."

"Um… I sorta have a question that could be the answer to that…" Mia says.

"I am all ears."

"Have you ever heard of… a talking Pokémon?"

The professor pauses, and his eyes are on the Eevee now. "Telepathy, is it?"

"Yeah. It's odd. How does she already know how to speak?"

"My guess is that she heard you while developing," the professor says. "The Eevee there… Kanto's Professor Oak told me about a Pokémon modified by science to bring out the hidden potential these creatures could have. Our chances of reaching it was slim, since it was one of Team Rocket's experiments. I didn't think they kept it going this long, and it seems the Eevee you have is a success."

Mia has an idea on what he could mean. "Wait… So…"

"To out it simply; Team Rocket modified a Pokémon that can fluently understand and speak the human language. They had plans to sell it for a very high price. Word went around, and the Pokémon Hunters wanted their hands on it as well. It would have been in the black market regardless, but you can see what impact it has."

"The egg was given to you. That's what you said, right?" Lucas asks.

"Well, yeah. Some teen gave it to me. He stole it from them, so he has a lot of people after them. A whole lot, it seems. Team Galactic said they couldn't catch him. Team Rocket said the same thing. Cynthia said she probably knows who he is."

"I don't have any thoughts on who it could be, but this individual clearly has some training. They don't sound like someone you would want to pick a fight with," the professor says. "I can only hope he remains safe. As for the Eevee… hold on to it for some time. Once it's familiar with you, send it over to me. I'll have to look into it."

"I will." Mia nods.

"Be sure to catch it. The last thing you will need is for a stray Pokéball to steal it from you."

"They won't get away with it if they tried," Lalinda says.

"On another topic, your next assignment is to earn the Forest Badge from Gardenia," the professor says. "She's a master of grass-type Pokémon. She will be difficult to face, so think carefully, you two."

Lucas looks at the professor. "I guess we have another thing to look into, huh?"

"We do. That is what you are here for," Professor Rowan says. "See if you can find any useful articles about Team Rocket's experiments, and maybe about modifying genetics as well."

"I should have seen that coming," Lucas sighs. He smiles small and waves at the screen. "I'll see you two later."

As Lucas walks off screen, Professor Rowan goes on. "You have a lot in your hands, it seems. However, don't feel stressed. You have a lot of people behind you. I'll do my best to help you near or far."

"I do have another question." Mia can't shake the worry off of her.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Will you be alright?" Mia asks. "I mean… you're looking into so many important things. Team Galactic knows your research is valuable. If they find out you have the Eevee, won't they go after you?"

The professor replies, not showing a bit of concern at all. "You have no reason to worry. I can very well take care of myself. They won't get to my findings so easily."

"Okay then…" Mia isn't so sure, but he did stand his ground in Jubilife. He's proven to not be intimidated by anyone so far.

"Is there anything else?"

"No," Mia answers. "That's all so far."

"And what about you, Lalinda? Feel free to ask. I am in no hurry."

Lalinda shakes her head. "Nope. I have nothing yet. I'll give you a call if something does come to mind. Until then, I'll keep my eyes open."

"Then, good luck with your next gym battle," the professor bows. "Be careful, always."

His hand reaches down, and the communication is cut off.

Mia sighs as she carefully lowers the Eevee back to the ground. She needs a minute to absorb everything she just learned. Why is there so much happening to her? She didn't think an egg would lead to such a big deal… but it has.

She will have to talk to that teen if she ever does see him again.

"Well, are you going to catch it, or not?" Lalinda asks.

Mia sets her bag down, and she opens the side pocket. She pulls out a small Pokéball, and she taps it to grow it to normal size. "Okay, Sunshine."

The Eevee turns to her, tilting her head.

"You are going to stay with me, alright?"

_**'With you? With you?'**_ The Eevee's voice has Lalinda near panic.

The nurse appears confused, trying to pin down where the voice is coming from.

"She can't keep talking like that!" Lalinda yells in a whisper. "Hurry up and catch it before someone notices!"

Mia quickly tosses the capsule at the Eevee. The Pokémon jumps high, and the ball flies underneath her, missing her completely. "What?"

Lalinda crosses her arms. "Well, she can jump."

Mia sighs as she removes another Pokéball. She watches the Eevee excitedly jump around. She spots her tail, and she begins to chase it.

"Sunshine! You need to stay still!"

The Eevee stops running in circles, only because she got dizzy. She staggers side to side, and she shakes her whole body to fix herself up.

"Okay… I promise you can come right back out as soon as I catch you," Mia says. "Just stay still." She tosses the Pokéball again.

Sunshine springs and bats the ball away with her paw this time. It flies and strikes Mia right on the face. Stinging pain is instant.

"Ooh…" Lalinda winches. "Are you okay?"

Mia grunts and covers her face immediately. "That hurt," she responds.

If it were a rock, she is convinced her nose would be broken right now.

Rubbing her nose, Mia takes out a third Pokéball.

"Wait!" Lalinda jumps in before it could be thrown. She opens her own bag and pulls out a container holding the gathered berries. She gives Mia an Oran Berry. "Try giving her this, first. Maybe it'll keep her still."

Mia takes the berry into her hand. It should work. Eevee will be too baby eating to try to jump or hit the ball, right?

She reaches down, offering the berry to the Eevee. Mia remains still as Sunshine walks closer out of curiosity. After a quick sniff, Sunshine takes the berry into her mouth and begins to eat it.

"There you go. She's all yours," Lalinda says.

Mia watches the Eevee eat for a few seconds, taking note on just how adorable she is. Noticing the berry is already halfway gone, Mia quickly taps the Pokémon's head with the capsule.

It opens, and Eevee glows before she is shrunk and pulled in. The Pokéball's button holds a yellow glow as it begins to shake.

It shakes again, and a third time. Finally, it remains still with a green glow, and a firm click.

Her Pokédex blinks a yellow light. Mia immediately opens it.

_(Would you like to nickname the caught Eevee?)_

She already gave her a name. Typing it down takes no time at all. After that is done, Mia tosses the Pokéball in the air. Sunshine is brought back out in a brilliant display of light. The Pokéball flies back as always, and Mia catches it in both hands.

Sunshine takes a look around, somewhat confused. It's not until Lalinda sets down another berry that she happily eats again.

"Thanks. I would have never thought of that," Mia says. She walks around to pick up the other Pokéballs that didn't make it.

"It's no problem. She was a bit restless," Lalinda says. "It's crazy how you ended up with her. Can you imagine her being in a terrible place to be sold? Poor thing…"

Mia has to agree. This Eevee would probably end up in a terrible place if that teen didn't take it.

She wonders how he is. Is he alright out there?

"How long can he keep running?"

**\- 0000 -**

"Urrgh…." Cassidy clumsily rises to her feet, dripping wet and defeated. She kicks her boots, shaking off some water, but it will do no good since the insides are drenched. "Some way to end a day huh Butch?"

There is no response. No Butch in sight.

"Butch?"

She starts to panic.

"Butch?! Butch! Where are you?!"

"PWAH!" Butch surfaces from the water, and spits out moss. His hands slam on the edge of the grass. "That was disgusting!" He glares at her, seeing her relieved expression. "The name is- oh wait… that's what you said!" He is pleased to hear that someone got it right for once. "So you do care about me! Isn't that nice!"

"I do not!" Cassidy shoves him back into the water. "Don't get any funny ideas Hutch!"

The water bubble, and he surfaces immediately afterwards, coughing heavily.

"Can't believe we got beaten by children. Again!" Cassidy crosses her arms, displaying her frustration. "I swear, if I see any of them again, I'll make them regret making us look like idiots! That Eevee belongs to us! If we don't get it back, the executives will keep giving us that annoying lecture! I don't feel like hearing it!"

"You know… maybe we shouldn't underestimate kids… they have gotten stronger lately…" Butch says between breathes. "We have to think of something… otherwise that Team Galactic will beat us to getting that Eevee first."

"We are on their territory, so that's no shocker," Cassidy says, watching him stand.

"Urgh. This water tastes disgusting…" Butch checks his belt, and he is relieved to have not lost any Pokéballs. He takes a look around, and he freezes. His eyes remain on one spot.

"Well, we might as well dry up. Can't use the helicopter anymore. Can't believe it got totaled…"

"Cassidy."

"What?" Cassidy looks at him. Seeing the look on his face brings a bit of concern. "Why are you looking like that?"

Butch points a finger ahead, and his expression shows a great deal of disbelief. No words have to be said.

Across the very exit of the forest lies the purple-haired teen. He had collapsed on his back.

"No way…" Cassidy mumbles. She looks at Butch, who gives her the same puzzled look. They come to a silent agreement to investigate.

Slowly, they approach him. He doesn't move. They are pretty close, and he still doesn't move.

They stand still, crouching over him. He is still motionless. With closer inspection, his hair has twigs and leaves caught in it.

"Don't tell me… is he…?" Cassidy reaches for him, only to draw her hand back. "Okay, he's still breathing. He must have passed out."

"Looks like he used the last of his strength to pull his weight over here," Butch observes. "Nothing new. He either fainted from exhaustion, or due to hunger. Happens back in Viridian Forest all the time."

"The kid thought he was invincible. His arrogance gave him a bite." Cassidy looks at her partner. "Go take the Ultra Ball."

"What? Why me?"

"I'm not touching him," Cassidy says. "Besides. He got away with the Eevee, so we take his Pokémon. This is a fair trade."

"Hmph. Maybe we didn't lose everything after all," Butch says. He frowns at the teen, now speaking to him. "You should have kept your tail in your home country… stupid twerp..." He snags the black-top Pokéball.

A hand snags his wrist, and a heavy kick lands against his chest. Butch falls on his back, placing a hand where he was struck. The teen nearly releases his arm, but he doesn't, realizing Butch still has the Pokéball.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Butch growls, glaring at Cassidy. "You knew he would wake up, did you?"

"Don't give me that look. I had no idea!" Cassidy counters. "He's weak anyway! He can't defend himself!"

"Don't do that…" the teen says, struggling to do as much as breathe. He's truly worn down, but it's clear he won't let them get what they want without a fight. He is sitting up now, using his free hand to keep himself steady.

Butch hufs. "You've been running for a long time. It seems your body finally gave up. I don't think there's much you can do."

"All I wanted was a break… I didn't ask for this…"

"Listen, kid. Don't hurt yourself. You are in no condition to even stand," Cassidy says. "Save your breath. You'll pass out again. You should be more worried about getting hydrated. I'm not picking fights with a kid who's hanging by a thread."

"Just give him back to me…" the teen says.

Butch growls as he tries to pull his arm free. All the crouching he is doing is putting a strain on his body.

"Why? That isn't logical to do," Cassidy says. "Why am I even wasting time talking to you? We should be going."

"Looking at children is giving me flashbacks about what just happened with those girls," Butch grumbles.

"We would have caught the Eevee if you weren't so worked up over your name being said wrong!"

"Eevee? So it hatched…?" the boy forces himself to his knees. It seems trying to stand is almost too difficult. "I'm sorry… but I have no time to talk. I have to go find her… it hatched sooner than it should have, and at the wrong place…"

"Why is he so resilient?" Cassidy growls.

"You think you're some superhero?" Butch asks.

"No… I… just don't like resorting to unnecessary conflict…" the teen mutters. "So I kept running… and here you are. But… you're the least of my worries. I just want my partner back. Hand him over, and I'll leave you be."

"I know you heard us before. We are not handing-" Cassidy pauses, annoyed at this point. "You know what? I'm not wasting another second here. Let's go, Hutch."

"It's _Butch!"_ Butch corrects her. He pulls his arm again, but the teen still has a firm hold of his arm. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"I won't. Not until you let my partner go," the teen says. "You can do it the easy way, or we can make this difficult for you. I don't want to resort to the difficult side. Just listen to me, please."

"Stop wasting time with him! Just take it by force!" Cassidy shouts.

Butch growls, and he kicks the teen's arm now, trying to force him to let go. "I'm trying, but he has a strong grip! The twerp just won't quit!"

"I can't afford to," the teen stretches his fingers, and he presses the button of the Pokéball.

It bursts open, and the released light grows. Butch releases the teen and jumps back just as the summoned Pokémon lands heavily between him and the teen. He continues to move back until he bumps against Cassidy.

The teen narrows his eyes, but he seems out of breath. "You see… people like to choose… the difficult path…"

The orange reptilian beast behind him is like a dragon. His belly and the underside of his tail is a perfect shade of yellow. His wings stretch out, blue on the inside. The flame at the end of his tail burns bright. He stares at the two Rockets with his blue eyes, silently judging them.

"He… that was a Charizard all along…?" Cassidy asks, appearing intimidated. "Wait… now I see! You're _that _kid! What are you doing in Sinnoh?!"

"So… you recognize me now…? Took long enough," the teen says through a mutter. "I merely came here for a holiday… It's not going… so well so far…"

"At your condition… your Pokémon can't do much for you, even if you are as strong as they say," Butch frowns. "You may have never lost a battle, but you will surely lose this fight!"

"I may be at my limit… but that is where… every person is at their strongest," the teen replies. "You won't get what you want from me. No person with bad intentions ever will… So… you won't get… that Eevee…"

His Charizard snarls at the pair now, exhaling smoke from his nostrils.

"Everyone who has faced my… Charizard here got crushed into the dirt within seconds. Are you sure… you want to try your chances…?" the teen asks. "I'm not exactly merciful… when it comes to battle…"

"You're weak," Butch turns to Cassidy. "He's weak! We can still take him, right? A disoriented trainer leaves their Pokémon confused and unsure of what to do!"

"Hold on, I don't think we can do much here," Cassidy frowns. "He's still beyond our league. He's an undefeated trainer!"

"You got it.. all wrong…" the teen struggles to say. "My people call me… The… Undefe..."

Cassidy and Butch exchange glances. They look back at the trainer, confused.

The teen opens his mouth, but no more words come out. He falls back as his eyes close. His Charizard catches him in his arms.

"Oh… he passed out again," Butch says. "Does the Charizard-"

The Charizard glares at them, and he unleashes a massive roar. The Rockets take several steps back, but he still opens its mouth, which begins to glow orange from the inside.

"Get down!" Cassidy screams.

At the last second, the beast seems to change his mind. Instead, he sets his trainer down and jumps into the air, and he flaps his massive wings once. It's powerful enough to push him back, and it's powerful enough to unleash a massive gust that blows the pair off their feet. They scream as they fly back into the pond.

The Charizard lands and scoops his trainer from the ground. He takes flight, soaring across the remainder of the route with his trainer held firmly. Entering the city takes little time. The Pokémon constantly scans the ground, letting loose a roar.

He soars past the watching Mia and Lalinda, and turning a corner, it flies past the twin observing the statue… Will.

They aren't who he's looking for.

Just a bit past the statue, towards a rough and rocky terrain near a mountainside, Cynthia had stopped walking, seeing the beast descend towards her.

She immediately rushes forward, with worry and fright filling her face. "Goodness! Leon!"

The Charizard lands, and he allows Cynthia to take the teen from his arms.

"Leon, can you hear me?!" Earning no answer, she sees why. "He's unconscious. He must be dehydrated, and famished…"

She searches through his bag. There is not a bottle of water in sight.

Cynthia sighs. "Hold on, Charizard. I have a solution. You don't have to worry."

The Charizard watches her carefully as she unclips a Pokéball from underneath her jacket.

"You foolish boy. Eterna Forest is a natural maze. You out of all people should know better. What made you think going in there was a wise idea?" Cynthia shakes her head. "I guess all the running you were doing finally caught up to you. I'm glad Mia said something, and I trusted my intuition. You are in need of a break."

She tosses the capsule in the air, sending an immediate order.

"Lend me your assistance! Use Aromatherapy!"

* * *

**To be continued to Chapter 9!**


	9. Gardenia's Forest Badge

**A/N: From the original hand-written version of this, I always introduced a trainer from another region in each season. Well, Sinnoh never had one. Not until now.**

**Also, I appreciate the reviews/comments I've received from Fanfiction and Wattpad! Thank you!**

* * *

**\- Chapter 9: Gardenia's Forest Badge -**

"What? You found him? Is he alright?!"

Professor Rowan stares at Cynthia through the screen of her laptop, wearing an expression of total disbelief.

"He's fine, now. He's resting at the herb shop, slowly regaining his strength," Cynthia says. "I told him to sit out for the day, and I'm surprised he agreed."

"What happened that made him fall into such a bad state?"

"Eterna Forest."

"Hm. I see," the professor says. "I am confused. This could have been avoided if he had his Charizard scout for him. Has that ever crossed his mind?"

"I asked him when he was strong enough to speak. He told me he didn't want to risk it. He was running for hours from the hunters. If he had sent out his Charizard, they probably would have struck it down. I can understand. It doesn't matter how strong the Pokémon is. Their technology cannot be avoided."

The professor nods. "Yes, I can see that. He was very lucky to have found his way out. Who knows how long he was lost in there?"

"The hunters wouldn't be able to find him though the overgrowth," Cynthia replies. She looks back, watching the sitting teen take in another drink of water. His Charizard stands nearby, on constant guard. "It was a risky stunt he pulled to get away from them."

"I'm just glad he is alright," the professor says. "His people back in Galar would be crushed if anything were to happen to him. He may be the Champion of his country, but he is merely fourteen. He's still young and vulnerable right now."

"Don't worry. Garchomp and I will keep an eye on him until he's back to full strength," Cynthia says. "And I'll make sure he has a pack of water to take along with him."

Charizard nudges Leon's head, and the teen laughs at this. He is doing better now.

**\- 0000 -**

"What was that?! Was it carrying someone?" Lalinda wonders.

They had stepped out of the Pokémon Center not too long ago, and the first thing they saw was a roaring dragon Pokémon flying past. It was indeed carrying someone, but Mia couldn't make out who it was.

She does recognize the Pokémon from her childhood shows… but the name can't pop in her mind right now...

Mia takes out her Pokédex quickly.

_(__**Charizard. **__Non-native in Sinnoh)_

"The Pokédex can't tell me anything about it. It's called a Charizard, though," Mia says.

"Charizard! Of course!" Lalinda shouts. "It's the most well-known Pokémon next to Pikachu! Though… what is one doing here in Sinnoh? If you can't find them here, it must have come from somewhere else."

"I don't know… but I'm glad it didn't try to attack us or anything," Mia says. That was what she was worried about the most.

Lalinda agrees with a nod. They wouldn't know what to do if that were the case.

"Well, other than that… I'm still surprised that Team Rocket is here," Mia says. "I wonder if the Pokémon they used are foreign to the region, too."

"I dunno. I think I've seen a few Murkrow before," Lalinda replies.

"Pokédex. Tell me about Murkrow and Houndour."

_(Sinnoh Number 074. _

_**Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon**__. _

_It's typing is: Dark and Flying. If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.)_

It moves on to the next one.

_(Sinnoh Number 176. _

_**Houndour, the Dark Pokemon. **_

_Its typing is: Dark and Fire. It is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others.)_

"They are native here. Both dark-types," Mia says, making note of that immediately. "Just like a Stunky. I wonder what its weakness is…"

"What matters is that we drove those Rockets back," Lalinda says. "Now we can focus on challenging the gym leader."

"Right. Gardenia." Mia quickly takes out her gym badge case. Looking at the images, Gardenia wears a friendly smile. She can only wonder what she is really like in person.

Opening the case, the Coal Badge sits snug in its slot. The empty slot next to it will be filled soon. At least, she hopes.

_**'Sunshine! Sunshine!'**_

Mia closes the case, looking down at her feet. The Eevee looks at her, appearing happy and carefree. Mia puts the case away, and she offers her arms. The Eevee jumps to them and immediately climbs for her head. Mia keeps her mouth close to keep a foot from accidently going inside.

"Let's get going," Lalinda says, as she begins to walk.

Sunshine the Eevee continues her name chant while Lalinda changes direction. Mia thought that they were going to the gym, but her guess is that she has other plans.

Lalinda stops in front of a random house that is several stories high,

"Do you know the person who lives here?" Mia asks Lalinda as her hand grasped the house's door knob.

"Nope." Just as Lalinda was about to open the door, Mia yanks her arm away. She isn't pleased with that. "What's your problem?!"

"You can't just walk into someone's house!" Mia warns her.

"Uh… I don't know what's wrong with you today. We can." She frees her arm from Mia's grip. Next, she opens the door and walks inside.

The door wasn't locked?

Mia thinks the poor girl's going to be arrested for trespassing. Mia knows she won't be, so she stays in her place.

Lalinda is just in the middle of the house. She turns around and sighs. "You are so very paranoid. C'mon!"

"But you don't even know who lives here!" Mia protests.

"By gods!" She marches her way towards Mia, and grabs her arms. She forces her to walk along with her. Mia's feet helplessly drags across the floor, which annoys Lalinda further. "Why are you so stubborn?! Everyone does this except you!"

"It doesn't make any sense!" Mia yells. "This is so not cool!"

"What is going on here?!" A woman shouts from the other side of the room. As soon as she sees them, her annoyed expression changed to a friendly one. She is trying to keep herself from laughing. "Goodness trainer. Why are you hesitating? Come in! Come in!"

Mia stops struggling as her mouth hangs open.

This world has plenty of logic.

"Trainers, here. This is a Quick Claw." The woman hands them both each a faded yellow colored claw. "You know how your Pokemon is sometimes a little slow? This item can help them strike first occasionally."

So now, Mia has a magical claw that makes Pokemon faster.

"Can you be a little less paranoid now?" Lalinda asks Mia.

"Alright, alright." Mia finally gave in. She might as well brace herself for more. "Can we find the gym leader now?"

Thankfully, her plea is answered. They walk out of the house.

The Pokémon world is not like her own. Logic from one world cannot be applied in another.

That is a mental note Mia has to keep to herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the gym right now? I was supposed to surprise you!"

Mia never spun around so fast in her life. While Lalinda is left confused, Mia grows excited at the sight of her twin brother (with Richard on his shoulder) walking from where the Pokémon statue stood. She abandons Lalinda in a heartbeat, running to Will and jumping into his arms.

"Whoa!" Will is knocked back a few steps, and his Pichu nearly falls from his shoulder. He slams his feet down to stay firm on the ground. "We weren't even separated that long! I missed you too, though."

He pauses, and he points at Sunshine.

"Is… that an Eevee? Here did you get that from?"

_**'Hiiii!' **_The Eevee chips.

"Wh-what the- did it just _talk?! _Since when can a Pokémon do that?!"

"It's a long story…" Mia says. "I'll explain when I can."

"Mmm… okay. But uh… can you let me go now?"

"No." Mia hugs him tighter.

He sighs. Richard pats his head as comfort.

Lalinda seems to understand what is happening here. "So, you're the twin brother Mia told me about. You are clearly a good person if she almost knocked you down."

"Huh?" Will looks over Mia's shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Sorry…" Mia steps away, releasing her brother from her harsh embrace. She lowers a hand at Lalinda's direction. "This is Lalinda. I met her around the Valley Windworks."

"Nice to meet you," Lalinda says with a smile.

"I was told about what happened there. Are you alright?" Will asks.

"I'm fine, now," Mia answers. "I got yelled at by Johanna, though. I never saw her so worried before."

Will would reply, but he is interrupted by Lalinda spitting and nearly suffocating. This concerns him and Mia. "Uh… are you okay there?"

Lalinda raises a finger until she's able to speak again. "You… you know what? I'm not even going to ask how you know her. It's obvious since she lives down in Twinleaf Town…"

Mia looks at her brother, but he just shrugs. She resumes talking to him. "So, did you get your second badge already?"

"Yep!" Will replies proudly. He reaches for his black bookbag, and he removes the gym case from one of the side pockets. He opens it, and in Gardenia's slot is a shining new badge. A trio of squares stand from their corners. Two are at the bottom, and one at the top. A single silver streak starts from the base of the bottom corner and stops in the middle. The badge is outlined silver at the edges. It seems to be mocking a forest.

"How hard was it?" Mia wonders as she stares at it.

"Well, my Piplup couldn't do much in there-"

"Wait, you have a Piplup, too?!" Mia forgets about everything else immediately. She is a bit disappointed. Did the professor carry two? She missed both of them!

Well, it doesn't really matter now. She enjoys having Razorleaf around.

Will answers, a bit startled by her sudden outburst. "Yeah. Chill… you don't have to shout. I knew you wanted Piplup since you kept talking about it so much, so I took it myself-"

He is cut off as Mia throws a heavy punch against his shoulder. He grunts as Richard squeaks in surprise.

"You did that on purpose?!"

"Ow! Man, I said chill!" Will growls through the pain. He rubs his shoulder, almost glaring at her. "I didn't want you getting so attached to a single Pokémon. The professor even suggested I should take it so that you'll learn to appreciate other Pokémon!"

"He did?" Mia just blinks. Her having her least favorite starter was all a set-up? The professor has his way to do things, but this was the least expected.

"Yep. It seems you learned by now," Will says as he unclips two Pokéballs. "You want to see something cool?"

He tosses them in the air. Out comes his Prinplup. Landing next to him is a larger bird that is half Will's height. The best way to describe it is that it looks like an older version of Starly. It's body is taller and a little slimmer. It's legs are no longer hidden under the feathers. It's beak is sharper, and it has a swirl of feathers at the top of its head.

The bird spreads its wings and releases a noisy cry. Mia takes a few steps back, finding the bird a bit… intimidating.

Still, she takes out her Pokédex, and its name appears right underneath Starly.

_(Sinnoh Number 011._

_**Staravia, the Starling Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Starly.**_

_Its typing is: Normal and Flying. Recognizing their own weakness, they always live in a group. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily.)_

"Everyone seems to have a Starly. Yours evolved… and so did your Piplup…" Mia scans the Prinplup, and she looks at the information displayed about it. "When did it evolve?"

"Just recently. I did some training at Route 211," Will explains. "I was gonna find you so that I can cheer you on in the gym. Gardenia is tougher than Roark. She's has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"You'll watch me battle?!" Mia asks him excitedly. At the same time, she's a bit nervous. If she messes up, he might have a long list of things she could have done.

"That would be nice, but there's a bit of a problem," Lalinda says. "She's not in her gym, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… she's not in there," Mia remembers. "Roark wasn't at his gym at first, but that's because he works in a coal mine. What about Gardenia?" She turns to Lalinda. "You know anything about her?"

"Well…" Lalinda begins. "I do know that she comes by Floaroma town to drop off flowers to the shop. I heard she has a massive garden where she grows all kinds of flowers. Maybe she made a run by Floaroma Town, and we missed her."

"She was here a few hours ago," Will says. He is a bit confused. "It's not like we can call her or anything, so we may have to wait."

"Or!" Lalinda suddenly blurts out. "We can ask the Champion to call her! She has contact with all the gym leaders!"

"What? You mean, Cynthia?" Will asks. "How could you be so sure-"

"I know you know her!" Lalinda steps closer to him, making him a bit uncomfortable. "You have to talk to her? Ask about Gardenia from no one else! Cynthia knows everything! We have to see her! She's here in the city! She brought us here, so I'm sure she'll help us again! Please? Take us to her!"

"It sounds a lot like… you just want to see her," Will says. "I'm sure she's busy. I haven't seen her around at all. Sorry."

"Don't you have her number?!"

"No, I don't."

Lalinda turns to Mia quickly.

Mia shakes her head. "Sorry. I don't have it, either-"

"But you both _know _her! How could you not have her number?!"

"I never thought to ask. She visits a few times a year so…" Mia doesn't know what else to say. Lalinda has a good point. So, she turns to her brother. "Why didn't _you _get her number?"

"Why didn't _you? You _were with her earlier!" Will counters.

"You had a head start! You should have asked the professor!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you did!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is! You were ahead of me, so it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is no- dang it, Will! Don't _do _that!" Mia can't believe she fell for such an old trick. Her brother is already laughing at her.

Will's Pokémon don't seem so amused.

"Guys, can we focus?" Lalinda calls them both. "We have to go back to the Pokémon Center. There isn't much else we can do."

Mia agrees. There really is no reason to stand around anymore. She does have a lot of catching up to do with Will, so she's positive they will talk for a good amount of time.

"I guess." Will shrugs. He pauses, apparently forgetting something. "Wait. What's your name?"

"It's Lalinda. Nice to meet you," Lalinda replies, bowing her head.

"I'm Will, but I'm sure my sister talked about me enough times, huh?" Will asks.

"I don't talk about you that much," Mia replies. She knows she tends to talk a lot about him, but it's not like it never ends.

"I am just messing with you, sis," Will chuckles as he calls his Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs. After clipping them on the belt, he lightly pushes Mia back in a playful manner before he begins to walk.

"Don't be annoying already," Mia tells him as she begins to follow. She can't help but smile. He kept his promise.

Lalinda is by her side, a bit disappointed that not much can be done. She slows down, taking a look at her surroundings. People are rushing past, all turning the same corner. "Hey, something is happening."

Mia takes note of a woman running past. "They are all heading the same way. What's that about?"

Will doesn't say a word. He turns and runs in the direction.

"Hey! Mr. Noisy! You can't just do that!" Mia is after him. She doesn't want to leave him alone.

Lalinda is quick to follow. They pass the strange building, seeing a large crowd growing around the Pokémon statue.

In the distance, a woman with short brown hair is glaring at something. Her hands lightly grip her short green cape that is over her long-sleeved and black crop-top. She pulls it close to her body.

She looks just like the second gym leader on the gym case. She must be Gardenia.

So, when did she get here? Something must have dragged her out...

"Sir! We are going to ask you again. Please, can you get down from the statue?" Gardenia shouts again. She sounds firm, not having any plans to go anywhere until her problem is resolved.

"Why? Maybe I don't want to!" an accented male voice responds. The accent sounds very similar to that teen's...

"Sir, if you don't come down, I will be forced to detain you."

"Then detain me! It will do no good, anyway!"

Gardenia has her hands near her hips, appearing annoyed with the whole situation.

There is a person standing on the shoulders of the statue. He apparently has no care for how much it means to the locals. He appears too well dressed to be acting so immature. How often would one see a man wearing a dark tuxedo standing on a statue like it's a living beast?

"What's with this man?" Lalinda wonders. "Doesn't he know that statue could be fragile? It's older than everyone in this town! I've never seen anyone do this before!"

Mia agrees with that. She can't see what good would come out from doing something so foolish.

The man turns an angle for her to see him better, and it clicks in. It clicked in a way that Mia doesn't want it to.

She knows who he is.

But… it can't be possible.

"Shoot… he can't be…"

Her concerned tone is noticed by Lalinda. "What's wrong? You look scared…"

Sunshine lowers her head, resting her chin on Mia's. She's a little scared.

"Will…?" Mia calls her brother, who is watching as well. "Am I seeing things, or does that man look a lot like-"

"Don't. That can't be real." Will cuts her off, appearing just as lost. "He was make-believe. This is just a coincidence… right? No…?"

He's not wrong… but Mia can't shake the feeling off. This can't be a coincidence. He looks just like her 5-year-old nightmare in every way. His dark blue eyes hold the same mischief they did in her dreams. Even his indigo hair looks the same in every way, shoulder-length and all.

And that fedora hat.

That stupid fedora.

She has to be seeing things, but she's not. He's right _there_! How is this even possible? Is the whole world trying to mess with her head?

Gardenia appears to have lost patience with the man. She takes a step forward and speaks firmly. "Sir, you are to get down right now or-"

"Or what? You're going to _tell _on me? Oooh. That is _so _scary!" The man stands tall, removing the midnight blue fedora from his head. After fixing his hair up with his other hand, he sets the hat back in place. "Go ahead and do it. I won't get into trouble anyway. You'll just waste your time. I'll get down when I _feel_ like it."

"Look at this idiot," Lalinda says, annoyed. "Doesn't he know she is stalling for more people to arrive?"

"Name-calling isn't nice, you know."

Lalinda freezes, along with the twins. There is no way that man heard her. However, he is looking at their direction. So… he did. He really did!

It's another check for Mia's list. This is becoming more unreal. "No way…."

The man's eyes are on them. He seems annoyed at first until a few seconds in. Now, he shows interest, and amusement. He now wears a smile of mischief as he speaks again. "Ah, yes… the _children._"

Those familiar words sends a chill down Mia's spine.

He's looking right at Mia. He recognizes her, just like she and her brother recognizes him. He appears entertained now.

"It's… it's The Shadowman…" Mia quietly tells them. Why can't she move? The logical thing to do would be to run, right?

No. She can't outrun a shadow.

Gardenia walks forward, having enough of it all. She is surprised by how quickly the man leaps off the statue and lands on the streets unharmed. Her face twists in many ways as she tries to grasp how he didn't break anything.

The Shadowman completely ignores the gym leader now, walking towards the three kids. "You…" Shdowman chuckles. "Oh, my. Look at you! You've gotten bigger! How old are you now?"

"He… he knows you?" Lalinda asks.

"Kinda…? Oh, crap… he came to life…" Mia mutters. "Will, please tell me he didn't come to life."

"He's make-believe! He shouldn't even exist like this!" Will is louder. He grabs Mia's arm, pulling her behind him. Richard's cheeks build with static. The mouse crouches lower against his shoulder.

"What? What did you say?" Lalinda clearly heard, but she doesn't believe it.

"Don't you recognize me?" the man asks, not slowing down. "Looking at your faces… of course you do! You are just so happy to see me, that you are speechless!"

Gardenia is after him. "Sir, leave those children alone!"

The man appears a little disappointed now. "Or, are you upset? That's no way to treat an old friend. Do you remember? You gave me the name, _'Shadowman'_. I was your greatest imagination ever created,"

"No you weren't…." Will shakes his head as he continues to push Mia back.

Mia can't bring herself to speak yet. She looks at Lalinda, a bit scared. The girl gets the message to keep her distance from the man.

Gardenia continues to stay close behind, well on guard. Her hand is already around a Pokéball.

Shadowman spreads his hands out and slowly parts them dramatically. "While I was just a nightmare at first, you two turned me into your bad guy during your playtime. It was fun. We had lots of fun. You drew me, gave me a voice, gave me this… nice hat…"

The mentioned hat is patted a few times.

"And then one day, daddy came to the rescue and told you two that I wasn't real. I was… just your imagination. While you still remembered me… and was frightened time after time… well… well…"

Mia sees him reaching for the feather of his hat. Her heart skips a beat. She finds her voice as her brother moves quickly, ready to run. "Lalinda! Get back!"

"When you arrived here… and you got older, you completely forgot about me. How could you do that after all the great times you had fighting against me? The many fights you won against me? You just crumbled me up and threw me away, like some disposable rubbish! It's all because daddy said so! But now, we are seeing each other again! Isn't that wonderful?!"

As soon as he removes the feather, Will breaks into a sprint with his sister. Lalinda is quick to follow.

Shadowman flicks the feather, and it is engulfed with flowing dark purple energy that grows into a longsword. People start to scream and run now as he casually walks forward, spreading open his arms. With a proud shout, he says; "Let's play a game! It's called 'Tag'! 1, 2, 3…."

The three kids are already turning the corner.

"Bother," Shadowman huffs. "You were supposed to say 'Not it!' if you didn't want to be it! But that's fine. _I'll _be 'it'! Let's have fun!"

"Hey!" Gardenia calls.

"I don't think I want you to play," he clenches a fist towards her, and Gardenia is yanked from the ground and tossed aside. She hits the asphalt with a grunt. The remaining crowd gasp at this, and they quickly move back. They are ignored.

Gardenia doesn't try to move. Her face has gone pale.

"Who is that guy?! He knows you!" Lalinda shouts, as they continue running. "Is everything he says true?!"

"What the heck, man!" Mia exclaims, looking at Lalinda. "He's alive! _Alive! _He was just a stupid drawing we made when we were kids, because our dad asked us to draw what he looked like since we had so many nightmares about him! Now he's alive, yo!"

"Why _is _he alive?!" Will shouts at his sister. "He _knows _he was pretend! That's creepy!"

"I… I don't know how he's alive…!"

Burning lungs is not a good sensation. Mia can't keep running for very long, and she knows her brother is in the same position.

"I got my answers!" Lalinda shouts. "A living nightmare! How dangerous is he?!"

"I mean, we dreamed about him since we were around four years old… or five… I don't know!" Mia doesn't want to think right now. Running is her current focus. "But he's dangerous! Super dangerous! He could kill us!"

"Why would you make him kill you?!"

"I said… he _could! _But he's... still dangerous! He might just catch up!"

"How would he catch up when we were-" Lalinda is interrupted as the mentioned man rises from the ground… from a shadow. His arrival forces the trio to stop moving. "Okay… I see why he got his stupid name…"

Will pulls Mia close. Mia won't complain. Such a thought doesn't come to mind, anyway. She just stares at the man, almost completely out of breath.

"Won't talk? That's fine. Actually, that's _not _fine!" Shadowman growls. "You think that because you're older, you don't have to worry about me anymore? I was trapped here for who knows how long! It wasn't nice!"

"What is he talking about?" Lalinda asks.

"I don't know!" Mia and Will shout in sync.

"Tch. You choose to ignore me. Fine. I won't cut you. I'll just force you down. I didn't come here to kill anyone." Shadowman slips a hand under his suit, and he pulls out a Pokéball that is oddly purple all around. After bouncing it in his hand a bit, he turns turns his wrist and releases the capsule towards them. "Ninetales!"

The Pokéball bursts open with a puff of purple light. Coming out is a 9-tailed fox that is half the man's height. Its fur is black, and it's eyes are a glowing red.

Something tells Mia that Pokémon isn't normal. "What kind of... Pokémon is that?"

Her Pokédex responds.

_(__**Ninetales. **__Non-native in Sinnoh)_

"You're kidding…?" Mia quietly asks.

Shadowman points at them. "Take the twins down. I need them alive. _Confuse Ray!"_

Mia quickly takes out a Pokéball, but the Ninetales' eyes glow brightly. Mia makes the mistake of looking into them, and she feels-

A flash of blue strikes the Ninetales and slams it to the ground. The Ninetales hisses and kicks its feet, but it simply can't get up. Fangs hover over its face, belonging to a land shark that threatens to bite.

Mia can't believe how fast it moved. Where did Garchomp come from?!

"Are you alright?!" Running to the scene is Cynthia. She holds a black-top Pokéball in her hand. Her eyes don't leave the Shadowman.

"Cynthia!" Lalinda gasps. "You came!"

"I heard some commotion, and I received an urgent call. I raced out here as fast as I could," Cynthia explains. "Do you know this man?"

"We kinda do…" Mia answers as she steps back.

Shadowman steps forward. "You weren't supposed to get involved! What you did was _not _fair!"

Cynthia just stares, unsure of what to make of him. She looks at Mia and says awkwardly; "He's… not as mature as he looks."

"I mean… we were five," Mia says, not knowing how else to put it. "But he's still dangerous!"

"All of you stay back. Garchomp and I will handle this," Cynthia turns back to the enemy, focusing her attention on him. Her Garchomp jumps back in time to avoid flying flames unleashed from the Ninetales' mouth. "Attack with Dragon Rush!"

Ninetales stands with a snarl. Shadowman is truly annoyed with this, shouting his own order. _"Confuse Ray!"_

The Garchomp jumps back and flies upwards in the air. Her claws are engulfed with purple and blue flames. She soars down as it swallows her entire body, and it sprouts from her back like a pair of dragon wings.

Ninetales eyes are just starting to glow, but the Garchomp is already in front of it. The dragon hits her like a rocket, sending Ninetales into the street with a pained yowl. Dust and dirt kicks up from the heavy impact.

It happened so fast. If Mia had blinked, she would have missed half of it. Garchomp moves like a jet. It's insane...

Garchomp jumps back and lands next to her trainer. The quick movement blows the cloud of dirt back enough to see the Ninetales unconscious on the ground. Its body glows blue before it is called back inside its Pokéball.

"Whoa… with just one hit…" Mia can't believe it.

Lalinda cheers and throws a fist in the air. "That's The Fearless Champion you're up against! You messed with the wrong group! Haha! That's what you get!" She sticks her tongue at the man.

Cynthia holds her arm out in front of them. It's enough to silence Lalinda in an instant.

"Adults always get in the way of fun." Shadowman sneers as his fingers grip around the handle of his sword. "I said, I didn't come here to _kill _anyone. I just want the children. Am I asking for too much?"

"What if I say that you are?" Cynthia challenges him. "You will not lay a single finger on them."

Shadowman grips the weapon with both hands. He turns his body sideways, having a firm stance on the ground. "You are annoying…"

Lalinda turns to Mia. "How good is he with that…?"

"He's... really good with a sword," Mia replies.

"Why would you give him that ability?!" Lalinda snaps at her.

"We were five!" Mia and Will shout at her, trying to defend themselves.

Shadowman glares at the children. "You know how things play out when I don't get what I want. Tell your annoying friend to get out of the way, and no one gets hurt."

"He's going to attack with that?!" Lalinda is near panic. "Come on, Cynthia! Use your Garchomp to send him flying!"

Her Garchomp growls low, but Cynthia raises a single hand as a silent order to stay quiet.

"It's against a trainer's code to bring harm to a person with their Pokémon. Pokémon are not tools of war," Cynthia replies, bending down as she reaches for her waist under her coat. "But, don't worry. If he comes any closer, he won't reach you so easily."

Bending his knees, Shadowman points his sword towards her, raising the handle close to one side of his face. Everything falls silent. Garchomp is on guard in case anything goes wrong.

Shadowman and Cynthia both study each other. Tension is high in the air. It is too late to run. The silence mocks a ghost town. Heavy and quick breathing can be picked up from everyone.

Everyone except Cynthia.

A slight tug of her hand leads to small movement from inside her coat. It draws Shadowman's attention. His eyes remain glued, reading for any change.

After several seconds, the man flicks his sword, and it reduces to a feather. He tucks it back on his hat with a sigh. "I can see why you sit on the throne." He turns away, growling small. "I don't plan on having any blood drawn."

Cynthia doesn't drop her guard. The man darkens into a black figure before sinking into his own shadow, and he slithers away. The Champion's expression morphs to disbelief. "Did… he just…"

"I'll explain when I can…" Mia says. Such a thing clearly isn't normal in this world, either.

Cynthia lowers her hand, slowly standing as her eyes remain on where the shadow lurked. It takes a few seconds for her to finally face the kids. "So… you know that… person. A living shadow?"

"THE Shadowman." Mia puts emphasis on the first word. "I still can't believe the dude came to life. But how?! Does that happen here?!"

"I never heard of dreams becoming reality like this…" Cynthia shakes her head. "This is entirely new to me. I doubt even the professor would know about this. I'm just glad he didn't go any further with his attack."

"You're just as fearless as they say," Lalinda says with awe. "I never imagined anyone would stand so bravely in front of someone with a weapon. Especially one that isn't even coded…"

Mia didn't even notice. His weapon wasn't coded at all, so it was hard to tell what his intentions were. "He said he wouldn't kill anyone…"

"Who would believe that?" Will frowns at her. "Still, I can't believe you did that, Cynthia. You're pretty crazy…"

"I'm actually glad he backed off," Cynthia replies. She looks at Will, somewhat curious. "Does that man have a real name?"

"Nope. Just 'The Shadowman'. No other name was given to him. We were creative kids." Will is a bit sarcastic in the last sentence.

"Well, if he is your childhood villain, there is already so much you know about him. Do you have a clue on why he didn't go on?"

"I guess… it's because you're an adult," Mia says. "Or maybe because you weren't afraid. He kinda does feed on fear. No… It's most likely because you're an adult-"

"Nevermind." Cynthia waves it off, not so worried about it anymore.

"Champion!"

All heads turn to Gardenia, who is running towards the group in a hurry. Fright is written all over her face.

"Gardenia! What happened?" Cynthia quickly walks over to her. "You are just now coming by?"

"He… he tossed me aside like an old doll," Gardenia replies, appearing uneasy. "Th-that's when I called you. I wasn't sure how well I would do against him, so I made sure everyone nearby was safe inside their homes. He was armed and dangerous."

Cynthia takes notice of something. She pulls back the sleeve of Gardenia's shorts, exposing her bleeding knee. "You're hurt."

Gardenia looks at the injury. "It's… just a scratch. Fell on the road. I'll take care of it."

Cynthia picks up her discomfort. She removes her hand as she speaks. "He's gone now. Just give it some time, and I'm sure the city can bounce back to their routines,"

"S-so, no one had to cross swords… that's good." Gardenia appears relieved.

Garchomp snorts as she lightly nudges Cynthia, who pets her head in return.

"While I was pushing everyone to the safest places… I noticed something wrong with the Pokémon statue," Gardenia says with a frown. "The plate had gone missing. I know it's almost impossible to read, but who had the nerve to take it down?"

"Maybe it was the shadow person. He was on top of it," Lalinda says.

Gardenia shuts her eyes as she takes a deep breath. Her hands are trembling. "Th-that… shadow…"

"But it's too late to get it back now, is it?"

After a few seconds, Gardenia manages to gather her nerves. Her response is filled with disappointment. "Unfortunately. I couldn't even protect something so important."

Taking in this news, Cynthia nods and gives her a response. "Don't be so harsh to yourself. What we encountered was something unnatural. You must need time to gather yourself."

"I do. I'm sorry, but I can't battle today. I have to focus on settling everyone down," Gardenia says. She turns to the children. "Forgive me for…"

She stops talking.

Her expression appears a bit spooked, which confuses Mia.

Roark looked at her the same way before, didn't he?

"Um… are you alright?" Mia asks.

The gym leader immediately fixes her expression, wearing a smile now. "I'm fine. Sorry about that."

It didn't seem that way.

"I'm going to make another check around. I expect to see you as soon as tomorrow," Gardenia says, before bowing her head. "I apologize for delaying our battle."

Mia can't help but feel bad for her. She looks terribly shaken. Even as she walks away, she can't seem to walk straight.

What did he do to her?

A low growl from Garchomp is sounded. The Pokémon seems restless, unable to relax as she swings her claws at the air. This display of agitation makes Mia feel nervous. She finds herself stepping behind her brother.

Cynthia turns to the beast, cupping her face with her hands. She lightly pulls her head down to rest against her own as she strokes her gently. "It's okay, Garchomp. He won't hurt me so easily. You know that, don't you?"

Mia feels a little better now. She stops hiding, watching the woman easily calm her Garchomp down. The bond they have, Mia wonders if it will be that strong for her one day.

"You three should rest in the Pokémon Center for the day," Cynthia says, looking at them now.

Lalinda appears a bit sad to hear this. "You won't come with us?"

"No. I have someone to tend to," Cynthia says. "I'll try to stop by later, but I can't make that a promise."

"I understand."

Mia is just glad she arrived in time. They didn't have to battle another threat. It's a wonder if Mia would be crushed if she tried taking on his Ninetales alone. Either the Shadowman is weak…

No. He's not weak.

Cynthia is powerful.

**\- 0000 -**

To Mia's annoyance, she is woken up earlier than she prefers. Checking her Pokétch, it's seven in the morning. Lalinda is persistent about getting the next badge.

Getting ready for the day doesn't take too much time. They are out the door, and in front of the Pokémon Gym in no time.

"Are you sure we didn't arrive too early?" Mia asks Lalinda, rubbing one of her eyes. Trying to shake the sleepiness off her body isn't easy.

"It's not our fault you aren't a morning person," Will teases her.

"Don't start," Mia warns him. "I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about the gym leader."

"Oh, she's usually up during this hour," Lalinda responds. "Come on. We should go."

"Are you sure she's in the mood to battle?" Mia asks as she follows her inside.

"Are you sure you're not asking too many questions?" Will asks her.

She doesn't answer him. She knows he's just messing with her.

The first thing seen inside are two Gym statues on each side of the door. Standing between them is the same man she saw in Oreburgh's gym. When did he get here?

The man looks at her and smiles. "Well hello champ-to-be! Welcome to Eterna City Gym! The gym leader is in a much better mood today, so she's ready for some challengers."

"See?" Lalinda looks at Mia.

The man recognizes Will in an instant. "Oh, did you come back?"

"Just here to watch," Will responds.

"That's good! I am sure this gym will bring another exciting battle to witness! You know, I said that very same thing to some kid I met earlier, but he wasn't open to it at all. He just rudely told me to "Shut up" and moved on."

"Marlen." Will already knows.

The gym greeter has another word of advice. "As you may already know, Gardenia is a master of grass-type Pokémon. She isn't a fan of facing fire, and anything that can fly gives her a lot of trouble. However, if you arrive with a water-type, you'll find yourself being pushed back. Gardenia has a lot of tactics, so she isn't pushover."

"Got it," Mia says.

"You can't battle the gym leader right away. Inside that gym is a giant clock. You stand on the hands to move your way around to battle a gym trainer. Sprinklers stand in your way, and you can't pass them until you defeat the trainer guarding it. Think of it as training. Gardenia wants you to prove your skills, first. That's the only way you can reach the gym leader."

Is it that complicated to reach a simple gym leader? From how things look, they might encounter more gym tricks like this, and if not, more complicated tricks. Hopefully it won't involve heights.

Well, might as well get it over with.

She walks across the small room until she meets with another pair of double glass doors.

They open, and she walks inside the giant room. In the middle is a giant metallic flower. The center is the main part. Two green leaves stick out from the petals like the hands of a clock. One is longer than the other… and it seems the darker green one is the minute hand.

That's not what grabs her attention the most.

"This… _this _is her garden?!"

A massive flower bed grows underneath the clock, bringing sweet scents into the air. It reminds Mia of Floaroma Town. There's too many flowers to count.

Around the clock are fresh green grass growing. Sprinklers water them constantly. Several trees are lined with the walls. At the very back, Gardenia sits on a small and green throne. The wall behind her is painted blue with a pattern of clouds. Compared to Roark's rocky anesthetic, this gym is very lively.

"Didn't Roark have a throne to sit on in his gym too?" Mia wonders aloud.

"It's all part of the gym leader thing. Pretty cool, huh?" Lalinda smiles.

"If every gym leader has one… I wonder what the Champion throne looks like…"

Will smiles. "It's bigger, I bet."

"Hm…" Mia spots the first gym trainer on the ground. No need for a clock to get to her, but Mia still took care of her anyway.

Mia walks up the steps and stands on the hour hand. Immediately, the minute hand moves, and she nearly loses her balance as it dashes under the hour hand. It directs her in a new direction.

It stops with a clang. Mia carefully walks down, and she sees another trainer. The girl stands in front of a row of sprinklers much like the last one.

Truthfully, Mia is in no mood to battle the gym trainers, because she just wants to battle Gardenia right away. She could simply sneak pass the trainer and slide between the water. Could that be cheating?

"That's not a good idea." Lalinda sends her warning.

Mia makes a move for it anyway. She makes her move.

_Oom!_

She hits a wall instead, and she falls on her back. Her Eevee loses her grip and plops down as well.

"Told you," Lalinda says. Will nearly laughs.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mia shouts. "I can't even slide between water!"

_**'Ouchie, owie….'**_ Sunshine pushes herself up with her little paws._**'You've got to be kidding me! I can't even slide between water!'**_

"Don't copy me…" Mia says before letting out a sigh.

Lalinda places her hands near her hips. "You just love learning the hard way, don't you?"

Will glares at Lalinda before speaking. "Why aren't you doing this?"

"I'm waiting my turn." Lalinda turns to face the door they came from. "I'm heading out there to spectate. I'll find you soon."

On that note, she is gone.

Will sighs. "Well, I guess I'll be going there too. There's no point in being here in your position."

"Wait!" Mia grabs his arm before he could go anywhere. "Aren't you gonna help me?"

"That's like giving you a cheat sheet of a test. I can't do that," Will replies. He pulls his arm free, jogging for the doors. "You'll be fine!"

"Hey! You can't just-"

The double doors close.

"Guess I have no other choice, huh?" Mia says as she picks Sunshine up back to her seat. "You need some experience anyway." She heads back and waves at the girl to catch her attention. Mia turns to Eevee and nods once. Sunshine looks a bit nervous, but a smile from Mia is enough to give her some confidence, so she jumps in.

The opposing trainer sends out a Budew. Mia gives her Pokédex a quick look.

Level 16?! Never mind! Mia quickly calls Sunshine back. She would have fainted from the first attack! So, instead, Batty is sent out. All it takes is one Wing Attack and it is over. What surprises her is the fact that the Pokédex notifies her that Sunshine grew a few levels even though she wasn't involved.

Mia is back on the clock, and the minute hand moves again, leading her to a path that will take her to the next gym trainer. After some time - and with little Sunshine leveling up bit by bit - the minute hand stops in front of Gardenia. The woman stands from her seat as soon as she sees her.

Mia takes a quick look around. Just like the previous gym, there are raised seats for some people to spectate the battle if they please. She catches sight of a moving hand among the small crowd…

There is Lalinda, sitting at the highest row. Mia waves back for a second just as the doors behind the seats open. The first one entering is Richard, who is quick to jump to the highest row. Entering the room afterwards is Will. He climbs to sit next to Lalinda.

Mia waves at them both.

As she jumps off the clock hand, the gym leader is quick to stand. There is a large band-aid pad on her knee.

Gardenia crosses her arms. "You kept me waiting! I'm Eterna's Gym Leader, Gardenia, the Grass-type master! When I first saw you, I was convinced you'd find your way to me. My hunch was right on the money. You have a winning aura about you. So, anyway, this will be fun. Let's have our battle!"

She holds her smile, but Mia doesn't budge.

"Uh, kid?"

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Mia asks with a smile.

Gardenia nearly laughs. "Okay. You got me. It's just a silly script I am required to say to every challenger."

"I get it…" Mia says as she smiles. "Roark said the same."

"Well, besides that," Gardenia continues, "I apologize for making you wait. After what took place yesterday, I knew I wouldn't be able to perform well. That man we faced, he is far from normal. Whatever power he possesses… It's... supernatural."

The reminder makes her cringe.

"I… I couldn't sleep very well."

"Oh! I'm sorry you had to go through that!" Mia feels bad for her already. "If you want, we can-"

"No. I made you wait long enough."

She clears her throat before showing a smile.

"Besides, sitting back here all day gets boring sometimes. And Roark... he called me the other day explaining how much of a challenge you were, but I won't believe it 'till I see it myself!"

There it is. She's testing her just as Roark did.

Gardenia presses a button on the wall, causing the platform to expand, transforming to a battlefield, which is always the size of a basketball court.

Floors are steady. Walls shake violently. Sunshine is clinging on to Mia's shoulder. The Eevee squeals in panic. A giant section of the wall behind Gardena, feet above her, starts to split open. A giant screen is revealed. Her's and Mia's stats are displayed in an instant.

"Knowing Roark, he introduced you to traps and tactics in battle, didn't he?" Gardenia asks. "Take this as your next lesson. We'll see how close your bond is with your Pokémon. Trainers have an effect on how well they perform on the battlefield."

"I had the idea-"

"You have no idea. At least, not yet," Gardenia says, cutting her off. "Trainer Influence, that's what we call it. How well will you fare against us? Your lessons will come as this battle carries on, both by sight and words!"

Mia hopes she does well.

Gardenia reveals a Pokeball in hand, containing Mia's first opponent. She excitedly tosses the capsule to her other hand. Catching it, she throws it forward with a smile. "Let's begin! Turtwig!"

Mia's ears do not deceive her. The Turtwig is summoned.

"This is really cool!" Mia shouts. "Because I once had one too!" She quickly unclips a Pokéball, and she throws it to the battlefield. "Let's go! Razorleaf!"

Razorleaf's body forms from the spilling light. He lands on the ground, and he tilts his head back.

_RAAAGHH!_

The Pokemon's stats appear on the screen now.

Gardenia seems impressed. She places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to get a good look at him. "Question. How long have you two known each other?"

"Over a week. Why do you ask?" Mia is confused..

She studies her, then looks at Razorleaf. "It's just not common to face a trainer with a starter in stage 1 already."

"What is stage 1?"

Gardenia simply smiles. She doesn't answer, carrying on instead. "This should be interesting. You're rather unique for a rookie."

"Unique huh? You know something about me?" Mia asks her.

"You know the saying here? The common saying everyone knows?"

Why would Gardenia bring that up? Mia answers carefully. "It… has something to do with fate, right?"

"Right. The saying is; Fate cannot be avoided, but it can be altered." Gardenia chuckles at this. "Basically, whatever destiny you have will happen. How it _does_ happen is entirely up to you. You, kid… you're unfamiliar with a lot of things. But I believe you can pull through this match. I want you to show me the strength you displayed to Roark."

The only reason why Mia won was because Roark guided her through the battle… right? No, wait… he was _teaching _her as they battled. But why would he do that? Is Gardenia going to follow the same formula?

Mia shakes away the thought. She has to make a step forward to figure this out. "Let's get started! _Razorleaf! Attack with Tackle!"_

Razorleaf follows the command by charging his way towards the Tiny leaf Pokemon.

Gardenia is impressed. "Looks like I can't figure out what your orders are. Alright. Turtwig! Use Tackle!"

Gardenia's Turtwig ducks under Razorleaf, and it tackles his underbelly. Razorleaf's cry comes out as a cough, and he falls flat with the Turtwig escaping in time.

Mia glances at the board. Razorleaf's HP bar falls by a quarter. What just happened?

"I don't understand! I gave Razorleaf the order first!"

Gardenia shrugs, obviously seeing this before. "A Grotle would naturally be faster than a Turtwig, but Turtwig is smaller, and this one in particular had a little training focused on reflexes."

She's showing off her skills.

The fastest Pokémon on Mia's team… she isn't ready to send her out yet.

_"Tackle again!"_

Razorleaf begins to charge. The Turtwig attempts the same stunt, but Razorleaf catches it, knocking it down. Turtwig hits the ground with a soft chirp. The board displays its own points dropping more than Razorleaf's did.

Gardenia doesn't look worried at all. "Turtwig! Use Reflect!"

Her Turtwig stiffins its body. The twig on its head begins to glow. Like magic, a transparent thin wall is formed, shining bright before it fades.

"What is that?" Mia is curious. Is Gardenia playing defensive?

Two can play in that game.

_"Razorleaf! Withdraw!"_

Razorleaf snorts as he crouches his body. His shell glows for a split second. Orange aura engulfs his body and travels upwards for only a second.

_Ree-ree-ree-ree-ree-ree!_ The board makes its mark.

_Razorleaf's Defense rose slightly!_

"Now, use Sunny Day!" Gardenia announces.

"What? Sunny Day?" Mia echoes the name. "What does that do?"

Gardenia's Turtwig responds to the order. It tilts its head back while opening its beak, and it fires a concentrated sphere of light into the air. It flies high until it hits the ceiling, and it bursts as a blinding light. Everyone is forced to shield their faces.

The harsh light fades just enough for eyes not to sting. The gym is a lot brighter now. Warmth bathes everyone's skin.

It's like harsh sunlight. Mia takes a glance at the ceiling, but her eyes can't focus on concentrated light. Looking away is a wise thing to do.

"That is Sunny Day! It mocks the hot summer weather!" Gardenia explains. "As for what it does… you'll just have to find out!"

Mia doesn't want to take any chances with whatever trick she has up her sleeve. After experiencing Roark's Stealth Rock trap, she's a little more careful.

_"Razorleaf! Withdraw!"_

The Grotle toughens his body even more.

"You know, if you keep that up, none of you would be going anywhere. The battle would be long and hard, because both Pokemon would hardly take any damage. Something to expect from a wimp like you challenging the gym leader."

Oh no. Why does _he_ have to come and bother her now? Why is she even surprised? He technically started his journey at the same time she did…

Marlen stands at the doorway of the spectator section. He shuts the door behind him as he heads for a seat.

"I'm sorry. What?" Gardenia isn't pleased.

Lalinda rolls her eyes with a groan. "This again…"

Will is more aggressive. "Don't you start with that, Marlen!"

"Shut it, skumbag." Marlen grumbles as he sits.

The gym leader sighs. She did battle him prior. "What are you doing here? You already won my badge. What good would it do for you to come here again? I'm battling someone right now."

"Well, if you must know, I came to watch this girl here lose. Stay out of my business!" Marlen replies rudely.

Gardenia wears a frown. She doesn't say anything, but why?

Mia doesn't try to counter what he said. It did strike a nerve.

"Hey! Get your head straight! You're talking to an adult!" Lalinda shouts.

"Like if I care. It's not like she can do anything."

"How would you know?!" Will growls.

Mia can see many eyes on her, but she doesn't try to say anything to defend herself. "Can't you just… leave me alone?"

"How about I don't?"

Despite how mean it was, Marlen could be right. Keeping the Grotle in the battlefield would take a long run due to the fact that all of his attacks are physical. It will do no good now. "Razorleaf, enough! Come back!" Mia takes out his capsule, and he was sucked back inside of it. She quickly sends another.

Batty is summoned.

"Turtwig! Tackle!"

_"Batty! Wing Attack!"_

Batty flies around the Turtwig before it could attack. Just as she raises a wing, her body glows blue before being pulled back as a ribbon of light.

Turtwig has its head pulled back, bracing for the impact that never came. It relaxes, visibly confused.

"What just…?" Mia checks her Pokébelt.

"What happened?" Gardenia wonders aloud.

_Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!_

A low decreasing sound?

"The heck…?" Mia glances at the screen.

_Turtwig's Defense fell slightly!_

"What the?!" There is no weight on Mia's head. Seeing Sunshine standing in the battlefield nearly gives her a heart attack! "Why?! You're only a Level 5! Come back!"

"This just got interesting," Gardenia says. "Turtwig! Tackle!"

Her Turtwig charges and lunges at the Eevee.

Sunshine vanishes a split second before the Turtwig could hit her.

"What?!" Gardenia is baffled. Will and Lalinda actually stand up for a batter look. Marlen's mouth slightly hangs open. Mia is just lost.

Is that normal?

Mia and everyone else scans the field, looking for the Eevee. The ground below Turtwig starts to crumble, and Sunshine pops out attacking his belly, sending the turtle flying. Accomplished, she faces Mia with a smile.

"Your Eevee knows how to use Dig?" Gardenia asks Mia.

Mia isn't sure what to say, especially since Sunshine is now trying to chase her tail. She opens her Pokédex for a look into Sunshine's summary. "I don't understand. The Pokédex made it clear that she only knew two moves. One Attack move, and one stats move. Tackle, and Tail Whip... So where did Dig come from?"

The Eevee stops her pursuit, and clumsily wobbles around until she falls over. This Eevee is no ordinary Eevee. Telepathy was one thing, but now this? How could she fight so well in level 5 when her opponent is in level 20?

Turtwig isn't happy at the fact that a newly hatched Eevee just managed to attack it. With a low chirping growl, it glares at her.

"I understand your frustration," Gardenia says. "Use Tackle!"

"Sunshine! Get outta there!"

The Eevee isn't even a tiny bit intimidated. Instead, she starts to laugh. She leaps high in the air and starts to float around as if she's inside a balloon! _**'Flying! Flying!'**_

Gardenia's mouth hangs open now. "Did it just talk?!"

"A talking Pokémon…?" Marlen stares at the floating Eevee. "What kind of… how did that…?"

"That's so cool!" Lalinda cheers.

"That is very freaky." Will is more uncomfortable instead of impressed.

"How is she doing that?!" Gardenia asks.

"I don't know!" Mia replies. "How is this possible?! She's levitating through the air like she's psychic or something!"

Sunshine can't battle yet. The second the Turtwig catches her, she'll experience a great deal of pain.

"Sunshine! Come back!" Mia quickly calls the Eevee back from her flight. She's safe back inside her Pokéball.

While her friend and brother are impressed by what they saw, Marlen isn't so pleased. From the look on his face, he must have a thousand questions.

"I seriously need to find a way to keep her from doing this crazy stuff…" Mia makes a note to herself. If that Eevee shows off in front of the wrong people…

She just hopes Marlen doesn't run out telling anyone about this...

"Batty! Let's go!"

The Zubat returns to her previous position, flying around her trainer, awaiting orders.

_"Leech Life!"_

Batty dives for the Turtwig, who is back into a defensive crouch.

"Tackle!" Gardenia orders.

Her Turtwig is slow to react, unable to keep up with Batty's speed. Hungry fangs are an inch away from its head. The wall set up before reveals itself, stalling most of the attack from reaching the Turtwig. Batty manages to tear through, only grazing the head.

Turtwig throws its body up, tackling Batty from the air. Batty hits the ground, but she's back into flight within seconds.

"What was that? The wall just appeared?" Mia is confused. It didn't do a good job at protecting the Turtwig, if that was what it was trying to do.

A quick look at the board tells Mia the Turtwig took the attack a lot better than expected. It's health points aren't even halfway down.

"This is weird… how come Razorleaf isn't able to do that?" Mia wonders.

Marlen growls. "That's because she taught it Reflect through a TM, idiot! Don't you see what is going on? It's halving the brunt of physical attacks!"

"Hey! Don't call my sister an idiot!" Will glares at Marlen. "If you don't like what you are seeing, then get out!"

"I'm not getting out," Marlen shoots a glare back. "And your sister really is an idiot if she doesn't know how common status moves work!" He points a finger at Lalinda just as she opens her mouth. "And _you _stay out of this!"

Lalinda's mouth hangs open.

Will seems ready to attack him, but he restrains himself, squeezing the seats instead.

"You just remembered you can't win a fight against me. Took long enough for you to learn." Marlen grins in mischief. His taunt angers Will further. "You're still free to hit me, but the outcome won't be pretty."

Will glares at the flooring. He can't find a counter for those words.

Marlen seems satisfied he had everyone quiet. He looks back at the battlefield. "None of you know anything."

Mia looks at the gym leader. Why isn't she saying anything? "Um…"

"Turtwig, Tackle again!" Gardenia shouts.

Seriously?!

_"Leech Life again!" _Mia isn't sure about what is going on, but she does know that she has to keep her Zubat's health up.

The two opposing Pokémon meet again. Batty attacks Turtwig's legs this time. The barrier appears again and saves the Turtwig from taking a harsh bite. The Turtwig knocks Batty off of it, taking it to the ground again.

Points fall on both sides. Turtwig is in the yellow zone, nearing red. Batty's draining attack only leaves her with a third of her points gone.

Gardenia smiles. "Alright. Let's Tackle again!"

_"Leech Life!"_

It's like a broken record, but it's effective. Both sides attack again. The barrier is revealed, and Batty tears through it.

The Turtwig staggers on its feet as fangs sink into its skull. It freezes, letting out a weak cry before falling to its side.

Turtwig's points are drained. A long and dragging beep is heard from the board.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lalinda cheers from the sidelines. "There you go, Mia!"

"Keep going!" Will cheers as well. "You got this!"

Marlen growls lightly, not pleased in the slightest. "She only knocked out one. So what?"

"Don't kill the mood," Lalinda growls at him.

"Ignore him," Will tells her.

Mia should ignore him, but his comment did kill the small joy she was feeling. She frowns, looking back at the gym leader. This battle is far from being over.

"Not bad," Gardenia says as she calls her Turtwig back. "But that's only one so far."

Did she ignore Marlen's comment, or did she not hear?

Mia watches how swiftly the gym leader swaps the capsules. The way she holds the next one with confidence…

Mia can't let herself be careless.

"Go! Cherrim!" Gardenia tosses the capsule. Summoned out is a small creature. Purple petals cover its body like a closed umbrella. All that isn't covered is the pink lower half and its stubby feet. A pink stem twitches on its head.

The board displays the change in Gardenia's side.

"What's that? She called it a Cherrim?" Mia takes out her Pokédex.

(Sinnoh Number 059

**Cherrim, the Blossom Pokemon**, and the **evolved form of Cherubi**.

Its typing is: Grass. If it senses strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the sun's rays with its whole body.)

It's a little stronger than the Turtwig for sure...

Gardenia looks at the Zubat. "We are at a disadvantage. But… that's okay."

The Cherrim's body glows a bright yellow. The petals of its body open up like a flower.

It spouted. Hidden underneath the petals is a yellow creature with stubby limbs. Its pink eyes match the petals around its head. It is dancing endlessly.

"Wh-whoa! Did it just evolve?!" Mia asks.

"No. It simply transformed, but this isn't all about looks!" Gardenia says. "Cherrim! Use Leech Seed!"

_"Batty! Wing Attack!"_ Mia shouts.

Batty is faster, zipping towards the Cherrim with outstretched wings. Just as Cherrim's petals start to shake, Batty hits the Reflect wall. It absorbed most of her attack as she rams the grass-type, knocking it to the ground. Batty flies past and makes a turn to her side of the field.

The board displays Cherrim's bar falling below half, now in the yellow zone. Cherrim trembles on the ground, and its eyes are shut tight. Still, it rolls to its feet and stands. Glowing green seeds are fired from the petals. They latch on the Batty's wings, but nothing else happens.

Batty's flight isn't affected.

"It had no effect?" Mia wonders.

Looking at Gardenia, the expression on her face…

Batty's screeches are loud. It's a scary sight, seeing the seeds grow roots on Batty's body, pulling green light from her. It flies over to Cherrim, who absorbs it.

"What? That's not Absorb, was it?" Mia looks at the board. While Batty's points drop a bit, Cherrim's increases in the same amount, bringing its bar back to the green zone.

Now the name of the technique makes sense. The seeds are still there so, how long does it last?

"Now for our next move. It won't be very effective, but it's better than nothing!" Gardenia points ahead. "Grass Knot!"

The Cherrim bounces around before it slams its feet to the ground. Green roots burst from the floors, shooting towards the Zubat.

Mia doesn't like where this is going. _"Batty! Wing Attack!"_

Batty zips around the roots that try to reach her. She successfully rams her wings against Cherrim's body. It breaks through the Reflect wall as before. Impact is halved. Cherrim hits the ground with bruises across its delicate body.

The board is beeping, indicating Cherrim stands at critical points.

The roots strike Batty from the air like a fly. She hits and rolls across the ground like a tumbleweed.

Looking at the board, Cherrim's attack did more than Mia hoped. Batty's points start to drop again. She's near the yellow zone now.

Mia frowns. "There has to be a way to get rid of that Leech Seed…"

Will would have answers, right? Looking at him, he shakes his head.

He won't help her? But why? He used to always help!

"How is this Cherrim hitting so hard…?" It's another thing bothering Mia.

"Cherrim's ability is called Flower Gift," Gardenia says, drawing in Mia's attention.

She's earned a lesson.

"It increases the Attack and Special Defense stats of the Pokémon with this ability, including its allies. Unfortunately for me, this ability isn't so useful in single battles," Gardenia explains. "Still, it doesn't mean Cherrim can't do anything! Cherrim! Magical Leaf!"

Mia reacts quickly. _"Batty! Leech Life!"_

Batty flies forward as Cherrim unleashes a swarm of rainbow-colored leaves.

Batty flies in another direction in efforts to avoid them, but they follow her and gain speed. They slice across her body, and she nearly loses control of her flight. She falls a few feet until a violent flap of her wings saves her fall. She dives, and the Reflect wall appears, only to disintegrate completely. Batty is able to sink her fangs into Cherrim's head, pushing it to the ground.

The Cherrim flails around for several seconds before lying still. A long and dragging beep is sounded from the board.

Batty flies back to Mia, drained more than expected. The seeds just won't let go of her body, no matter how much she moves.

Cherrim is called back to its Pokéball. Gardenia takes a long look at the capsule. "Looks like Reflect wore off. I was hoping to wear down that Zubat before it becomes a threat, but not everything goes as planned."

Two down, one more to go. No one on Mia's side fainted. So far, so good.

"It's not the end yet." Gardenia says as she sends out her final Pokémon: A green plant-like creature with a giant red and blue rose as hands. The top of the head has a massive white rose. Attached to its back is what appears to be a dark green cape. It's made from a huge thorny leaf, perhaps?

Mia wants a Pokémon like that.

"This is Roserade. I hope you can handle her. She's not easy to pass through, so winning this one won't be so easy."

The mentioned Pokémon closes its eyes. It calmly bows its head with one rose against its chest.

Mia isn't sure how to feel about this. By just looking at it… she can tell this Pokémon is no pushover. "Pokédex… who's that Pokémon?"

(Sinnoh Number 027.

**Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon**, and the **evolved form of Roselia**.

Its typing is: Grass and Poison. Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power.)

Just focus.

"How well will you stand against my trusted partner?" Gardenia asks, swinging a single arm across. A grin forms on her face. She seems pumped with energy. "I'm full of spirit! I trust my partner can turn this around! We'll be as bright as the sunrise!"

Orange light swarms upwards and around the Roserade for a few seconds. The increasing sound is heard from the board. Mia is alarmed.

_Roserade's Speed rose sharply!_

"Sharply? The heck does that mean…?"

Looking at the board, Mia never imaged arrows would scare her.

In Roserade's stat chart, next to "Speed" are two red arrows instead of one! How can she face that?!

No time to linger.

Mia takes a deep breath to get herself situated. _"Okay, Batty, Wing Attack!"_

Batty flies across the battlefield. She raises one wing, ready to beat down the rose quickly and swiftly.

"Roserade!" Gardenia narrows her eyes "Use Stun Spore!"

Will jumps to his feet. "Mia! Watch out!"

Mia is worried now. "What's wrong?!"

His warning makes it sound very bad.

Roserade opens its eyes and throws its rose hands in the air, and it shakes them rapidly. Yellow pollen flies in the air. Mia steps back, unsure of what it is. It rains down on Batty…

And she screeches, falling to the ground..

"What?!" Mia is frightened. Batty's body is twitching out of control. The way her muscles move, she can't seem to move them very well.

She's stunned.

"Oh, no!" It sinks in now. Mia looks back at the Roserade, who is on the offensive now. "What happened?!"

She looks at the board for answers.

Batty's points slightly fall again due to Leech Seed. There is a small yellow box next to her name. It fades and returns every second. What's texted on it gives the answer.

_Paralyzed._

"Your Zubat is paralyzed." Gardenia points out the obvious. "When a Pokémon is in that state-"

"They sometimes are unable to act..." Mia finishes the sentence. The lessons from the Trainers' School are hitting her hard. If that is the case, then she's in a bad spot. Looking at the gym leader, she seems to be waiting for Mia to make a decision.

Quickly, Mia calls her Zubat back, and she swaps capsules again, sending out Aqua to take her place. The Psyduck holds her head as she takes a look around, confused to be in this environment.

Lalinda groans and covers her face. Will slowly sits and tilts his head back.

"Like I was saying…" Marlen almost laughs.

Gardenia closes her eyes as she lowers and shakes her head in disapproval. Clearly, this is a mistake. "Trainer… these are basic things. Grass is weak to Fire. Fire is weak to Water. Water… is weak to Grass." She lightly grabs the fabric of her cape. "Roserade. Magical Leaf."

Roserade swings her blue rose-hand towards Aqua, and a swarm of rainbow-colored leaves fire from the petals like bullets.

"Aqua!" Mia shouts. She watches the Psyduck start to waddle away desperately, but the leaves are like a missle, and they catch up fast. The sharp edges slide their way against the Psyduck who twists and turns, crying out in pain. Within a few seconds, she falls on her back, and her arms fall flat on the ground.

Her Hp bar falls empty on the screen. Her image falls flat. The board releases the long beep.

Lalinda and Will are not pleased. Marlen appears entertained.

"Did you forget what that man said at the door?!" Will scolds her.

"I-I'm sorry! I forgot!" Mia shouts back, feeling embarrassed enough. There is no excuse for what she did. Aqua won't like her for it.

Her short feathers are ruffled. Some even litter the ground. That attack was brutal...

"I'm... sorry Aqua..."

Mia calls back her Psyduck and stares at the Pokéball for a few seconds. After accepting the one-hit loss, she swaps capsules again, and she gives it a hard toss.

Summoned now is Razorleaf. The Grotle stares down the Roserade, snorting a challenge.

_"Razorleaf! Tackle!"_ Mia sends her order immediately, and she watches her Grotle charge forward.

Gardenia points a finger forward, shouting out her command. "Roserade! Use Poison Jab!"

The two Pokémon are closing the gap quickly. However, it's Roserade who is quicker. She lunges from the ground and over Razorleaf as the roses of her hands close into a tight bud. The tips immediately drip with a liquid ooze. She lands on Razorleaf's right side and jabs his unprotected stomach with both hands.

Razorleaf's mouth snaps open as he squeals. He shuts his eyes and rams his body against the Roserade, knocking it down. He stands over her, breathing hard. He hasn't opened his eyes yet. From where he was struck, the liquid ooze is dripping.

Mia hears her Pokédex beeping a notice. Whatever the message is, it's seen on the board. Not only is Razorleaf's HP on red, there is a status box displayed.

_Poisoned._

It stops blinking, staying visible for a couple of seconds before Razorleaf's HP drops completely. To Mia's horror, he tips over and hits the ground.

Mia is frozen, unsure of what to do. When Roark said she was tougher, he wasn't kidding. But, it didn't cross Mia's mind that she would be _this _strong!

"Good job with sending out a grass-type against a poison-type! That just shows how much of a genius you are!" Marlen shouts from the stands.

"Can you chill for one second, man?!" Will glares at him again, annoyed with Marlen's constant taunting. "I already told you to get out!"

Marlen scoffs. "This is coming from the same person who got destroyed by my Pokémon on day one. You can't say anything with the sorry Pichu you have."

Will quickly stands. Richard growls small as his cheeks crackle with static. Just as he steps forward, he is pulled back by his own bag, being sat down violently. He turns to Lalinda, who has a firm hold of his bag. "Hey!"

"Come on, Mia! You still have two Pokémon left!" Lalinda's encouraging shout can be heard across the field.

She isn't wrong, but there is a problem.

Mia's one Pokémon who could turn things around… is paralyzed. Sunshine won't stand a chance due to her lacking battle experience. She might not-

Mia closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "No… don't panic… focus…"

Gardenia places her hands near her hips.

Mia calls her Grotle back. "I'm sorry… you shouldn't have to go through that…" She felt the need to apologize to Razorleaf, too. She can't imagine the pain he just went through.

After swapping Pokéballs, Mia sighs and tosses the one containing her Zubat. Seeing the light spill right to the ground is a bad sign itself.

Batty is on the ground, struggling to do as much as move a wing. How can she battle in this state? The yellow powder clings on to her fur as the seeds did before. It won't go anywhere.

Wait…

"The seeds are gone…?" Mia is surprised. Maybe there is a chance. "Batty…" She calls her Zubat, hoping she would respond. "You need to wake up! Come on!"

Gardenia appears a bit guilty to have placed Mia in a difficult spot. She pushes it aside quickly, sending an order. "Roserade! Poison Jab!"

Mia watches helplessly as Roserade jumps forward and jabs her Zubat with the roses. Batty's squeaks are weak. She is fighting so hard to move. The board on the screen displays her bar falling to the yellow zone.

It's not very effective? What a lucky break. But, she can't take another two at least. If the next hit is critical…

The situation is frustrating. Mia shuts her eyes, beating herself up. She doesn't know what else to do. "Darn it! I'm so stupid! What am I supposed to do?!"

"How about you quit and just go home?" Marlen teases her. "You shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"Can you _please _stop?!" Lalinda shouts at him. Her question is ignored. A growl escapes her throat. She doesn't release Will, who seems ready to remove his bag just to get to Marlen.

"Don't call yourself stupid." The gym leader tells Mia. "You'll make a ton of mistakes. After this battle, you'll make better choices next time, won't you?"

Mia looks at her Zubat, who crawls awkwardly with her wings and feet. She seems to have a good hold of herself, because she begins slapping her wings against the ground until she leaves it in flight.

"She has battling spirit, kid."

Mia looks at Batty, who stays afloat, waiting for her next order.

Even if Batty does land the next Wing Attack, there is no telling if it would be enough to knock out the Roserade. That Pokémon took out two of hers without trying. Mia can't afford to act so recklessly.

_"Supersonic!"_

Gardenia smiles small. "Oh?"

Batty flies forward quickly, opening her mouth wide.

"Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia's command isn't what Mia wants to hear.

Roserade allows its hands to blossom again, and it fires the rainbow leaves that strike Batty across her body.

Batty nearly falls. She beats her wings harder to keep herself airborne. Pushing herself forward, she soars around the opposing Pokémon. A horrible screech surrounds Roserade as sound waves. Roserade begins to stagger, appearing dizzy.

"Confusion. Not a bad counter," Gardenia comments. "Roserade, focus! Attack with Magical Leaf!"

Roserade lifts its rose hands up high again. It nearly loses its balance, and it shakes its head. Instead of attacking Batty, it jabs itself aside the head instead. It's hard enough to hurt.

Gardenia doesn't say anything about it.

Roserade is hurting itself in confusion. It's all in efforts to snap out of it. The board displays her points falling a little more.

It has to be enough.

_"Batty! Wing Attack!"_

Batty flies for the Roserade, who struggles to do as much as focus.

For the first time in a while, Mia feels a bit excited. "We have this!"

Gardenia smiles at this. "Are you saying something? You think you have me cornered?"

"What?" Mia's smile drops. The sight of Batty losing control of her flight makes her stomach drop. "Wh-?!"

Batty falls to the ground, twitching once again. Her own body just turned against her.

"I honestly don't know who is going to win," Lalinda says. "Both sides are struggling."

"Gardenia looks very calm about this…" Will points out. "Does she still have it?"

"Have what?" Lalinda looks at him, a bit worried.

Roserade shuts its crossed eyes for a second before flicking one of its roses. A yellow and pear-shaped berry falls to the other. It brings it to its mouth and eats it.

"What is that?" Mia doesn't like where this is going.

It grows worse. Some of the bruises covering Roserade's body fade away. The board displays Roserade's points shooting back to the green range! The bar is a little over halfway full now!

"What?! That's not an Oran Berry!" Mia shrieks.

"Sitrus Berry," Gardenia says, almost grinning. "It heals more than what an Oran Berry can offer. I told you, I am not worried one bit!"

"What…" Mia grips her arm, looking towards her feet. "What am I supposed to do now? I didn't even think to give them any berries… I didn't even…"

"Sis!" Will shouts. "This is still anyone's game! Don't stress out! That's the worst thing to do right now!"

"Roserade is still confused!" Lalinda reminds her.

"I know that!" Mia shouts. "But Roserade has healed itself up! What can I-"

"Quick! Roserade!" Gardenia shouts, interrupting them. "Try it again! You can snap out of it!"

The Roserade shakes her head rapidly. It aims its hands towards the Zubat while blinking, and the rainbow leaves are unleashed.

"Batty! _Batty!" _Mia screams, afraid that she may not be able to take it. All she can do is watch as Batty is struck by the leaves again. She is knocked back a few feet, letting out a pained screech.

Batty twitches on the ground, struggling to do as much as lift her head. The board displays her points falling a little more.

Mia can't tear her eyes off of it. If Roserade goes for Magical Leaf, maybe Batty can take it. But… one more Poison Jab…

"What's wrong? You're not giving an order to your Pokémon?" Gardenia calls, having her attention now. "If that's the case, I'll make my decision, first! Roserade! Poison Jab!"

"Oh, no…!" A wave of panic nearly takes over Mia's thoughts. "Batty! Come on, Batty! You can get up! I know you can! I'm not gonna give up yet, so come on! Get up!"

Batty twitches, doing everything she can to break free. She manages to push herself to her feet, and she begins to fly again. It's clumsy, but it's better than staying on the ground.

Roserade is struggling just to stay focused.

_"Wing Attack!"_ Mia shouts.

Batty closes the distance, and she circles around Roserade quickly with her wings outstretched.

Roserade takes notice of the Zubat, and it jabs Batty's small body, just as it is struck by one of the wings that knocks its head back. Both Pokémon hit the ground.

_Beeeeeeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeeeep!_

"What just…?"

Displayed on the board, both bars are empty. Batty's and Roserade's images are grey.

"If Reflect was still active, Roserade would have surely taken it. It all came down to that critical hit," Gardenia says. "Your Zubat responded very strongly to you. She was adamant to win, but in the end…"

"It's a draw," Mia whispers.

"No. Not a draw. Look at the board again," Gardenia tells her.

On the board, all three of Gardenia's Pokéballs are grey. As for Mia, it's three out of four…

Sunshine's image takes over the screen. "WINNER!" is bold across the board.

"Sunshine….?"

"You still had a Pokémon in the back," Gardenia says. "According to league rules, you have won."

"Hah…" Mia is speechless. She isn't even sure if she deserved that win. She hears the cheering and clapping from her friend and brother, which lightens her mood even more.

Marlen huffs at this. "That's pure luck."

Gardenia calls her defeated Pokemon back inside the Pokeball. She looks a bit disappointed that she lost, but she gives Mia a smile as she walks up to her. "Amazing. You are really good, aren't you?"

"Not really," Mia answers, calling back her Zubat.

"Well, you made it!" Gardenia says with a smile. "Congratulations on beating the second gym leader! Your team took on even the toughest spots, and it was all for you. I guess that's a measure of how much you love your Pokémon. In recognition of that, I proudly grant you this!"

A gym trainer makes her way to the gym leader with a small brown bag in one hand, and a small black case in the other. Gardenia pulls the string of the bag free, and she pulls out the shiny green badge.

"Here you go. The Forest Badge." Gardenia places it on Mia's palm. "This is proof that you've defeated me. You'll need it when you head for the Pokémon League in the future. I hope to see you make it there. Not a lot of trainers do."

Mia just looks at her. "Are you sure I deserve this?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. While you made a few mistakes… it didn't sabotage your win entirely. Pokémon battles have chance in them. Remember that. Your Zubat could have pulled through the paralysis easily, or she could have stayed stunned on the floor. My Roserade could have easily snapped from her confusion. Every battle is unpredictable. It's down to the trainer on how they will handle it."

Mia stares at the badge before she makes a move to pull out her gym case. She inserts the new badge next to the Coal Badge… the one she earned from Roark. They look pretty together.

"Here's another reward." Gardenia reaches into the pockets of her shorts, and she pulls out a concealed disk. She hands it to Mia. "TM86 is Grass Knot. If you teach this to any capable Pokémon, they'll learn this technique. The heavier the target, the worse the damage. It could be a life saver. As for me… It was almost pointless to use it against you, but I had my fun using it regardless."

"Thanks…" Mia holds it firmly.

"And finally…" Gardenia opens the black case. After a quick count inside, she pulls out a small stack of cash.

Every time Mia sees it, she is left speechless. It is placed in her hand, and she starts to count it.

2,640 Pokédollars. Unbelievable.

"Goodness…" The sigh escapes Mia's lips.

"Congrats!" Mia hears Marlen shout from a distance. She turns and sees him at the door.

Will growls at the upcoming rude behavior.

"So what if you have Sinnoh's second badge?! That doesn't change anything! The only reason why you won is because you were lucky!" He frowns. "Scratch that. The gym leader was weak!"

The grass-type leader's expression quickly changes to anger. "I purposely said nothing to see how long you will carry this out. I've had enough of your attitude. You know better than to talk to me with that tone! Keep that up, and I'll make sure that Cynthia will have a word with you!"

Marlen crosses his arms. "She doesn't scare me."

Gardenia shrugs, returning to the topic. "I would usually hand out an HM, but _Cynthia_ informed me that she already took care of that."

"She did?" Mia is a bit surprised.

But… why did she say her name like that?

Someone is clapping now.

Pinpointing the direction, Cynthia and Garchomp sit at the opposite side of the room where Lalinda and Will is. Was she there the entire time?

Marlen appears spooked now. "When did she-?!"

"Hey Cynthia." Mia greets her, a bit surprised on how well hidden she was. Either that, or she was way into the battle. "What brings you here?"

"I was just watching you to see how well you battle. I said I would try to make it here, remember?" Cynthia walks down the bleachers. Her epic Garchomp quickly follows. "You seem to be good at it already for a newcomer. Perhaps it's the strong bond you already have with your Pokemon. They seem to trust you already."

"You think so?" Mia asks.

Gardenia smiles. "Yup! If there's one thing I can tell about you, it's this! You and your Pokémon are gonna get even tougher, and I mean seriously!"

"I know for sure. They are learning just as you are… and they are relying on you to be their teacher." Cynthia turns her attention to Marlen now. "I've overheard the mean things you said. Is there a problem you are having? We can discuss it here."

Her Garchomp growls at him.

Marlen slowly stands, and he puts on a straight face as he turns his back. "No." He opens the exit door and leaves in a hurry.

"That's what you get," Will huffs as the door closes.

Gardenia chuckles. "Doesn't matter who they are. No one ever tries to disrespect our Champion. Will the kid learn?"

"He's a troubled child, so I understand," Cynthia says, still looking at the door. "I heard how his father was not the happiest person. I guess some of that rubbed off on him."

"Hm… that's too bad. The kid is a strong fighter with or without his Pokémon. He has potential to face you in the league one day."

"He does, but his attitude is concerning. Professor Rowan refused to give him a Pokédex even with my permission. He isn't having any of it."

So, Marlen wasn't lying when he said the professor didn't give him one. From the way it sounds… Rowan was very stern about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kept you waiting too long, have I?" Cynthia turns to Mia as she pulls out a concealed disc from under her coat. "Here. This is HM01."

Mia takes it carefully.

"This Hidden Machine will teach a Pokémon how to cut down trees. The technique is called 'Cut'. Not easy to forget." Cynthia smiles. "I'm sure this is exactly what you needed."

"No way! This is it!" Mia stares at the silver disc inside. She can finally get rid of those annoying little trees!

"Seems I made your day. I'm glad to help." Cynthia says. She turns and looks towards the crowd. "Thank you for cheering her on."

"Hey. I had to," Will says.

"Professor Rowan will be pleased to hear three of you made it this far." Cynthia says. "I think it would be easy if you stick together. You could easily help one another out every now and then."

"Looks like we all left on the same day…" Lalinda notes as she looks back at Cynthia. "It's crazy how we met up here."

"So, it is. Perhaps fate brought you together" Cynthia smiles. "And now, you can head for your next destination together."

"Already?" Mia isn't sure if she's ready to travel anymore.

"Take your time. There is no rush," Cynthia says. "The next big place is Hearthome City. To get there, you head south from this city until you reach Bicycle Road, which hovers over Route 206. Take the road, and you'll find yourself on Route 207."

"And if you want, you can take that as a shortcut to Oreburgh and say hello to Roark for me!" Gardenia suggests.

"Once you get to Route 207, head East, and you'll find yourself at Mountain Coronet. Just go straight through the passage, and you'll enter Route 208. Pass there, and you'll meet your destination."

"It's a mouthful, and a lot to remember. I know," Gardenia says. "But you have your town maps to refer to, so I'm not too worried. You should stop by the city's bicycle shop if you don't have a bike. They won't let you cross the gate without one."

"This really is a lot to remember," Lalinda says. "Bicycle shop… got it. We'll head there first."

"The next gym leader..." Mia looks at the front of the gym case. Just next to Roark is the pink-haired girl. "This girl is next, isn't she?"

"Maylene?" Cynthia crosses her arms. "Well, yes. Any other time, you would go straight for her. She is stationed in Veilstone City, so the journey there is long, very long actually. However..."

She points at the purple-haired woman on the second row.

"I believe she will be your next opponent."

"Huh...?"

Gardenia is just as surprised. She gives Cynthia a puzzled look. "Wait. Cynthia... Are you sure about this? I mean, this kid had a bit of a hard time against me. Maylene would be a much easier approach than... her."

She shivers.

Cynthia nods. "I know what I am doing."

"I-If you say so..." Gardenia looks back at the gym case.

The way she looks at it is almost like she thinks it's haunted.

"Wait." A new question comes to mind. Mia turns to Cynthia. "Where is she?"

"Funny thing is, she's actually stationed in Hearthome City," Cynthia answers, somewhat amused. "Makes it a little easier than having to travel even further for the next badge, right? You'll have to cross Hearthome just to hit the road to Veilstone anyway."

How convenient.

"That is Fantina," Gardenia says with a shy smile. She shakes her head, laughing small. "Not a lot of trainers make it past her. She made a handful give up aiming for the league."

"She's that strong?" Mia asks.

Cynthia nods. "She didn't earn her position as the fifth listed for nothing. She's clever, and unpredictable. There will be no hand-holding from her."

"Wait. Fifth?" Mia now sees why the woman is on the second row. "But... that means I shouldn't be able to battle her yet, right?"

Cynthia expected this response. She answers, smiling. "Usually, your next opponment _would_ be Maylene. However, I am granting you permission to face Fantina a little sooner. That is _only_ if you are willing to take it."

"Permission from the Champion herself is a big deal!" Gardenia winks at Mia. "That means she's impressed with you. I think Cynthia sees a bit of a tough weed in ya!"

Mia looks back at her brother, who only shrugs. She impressed Cynthia? Mia can't see how, when she was being so clumsy during the battle.

"Just... don't be a little careless...?" Gardenia almost whispers to her, glancing at Cynthia. She lightly nudges Mia and adds. "Maylene is your best friend right now."

Mia is a little confused. What does that mean? Maybe... She should turn it down?

But after hearing all of Marlen's comments...

"I'll go to her." Mia's decision leaves Gardenia looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Was it a bad choice? Cynthia doesn't seem to mind.

In fact, the Champion smiles. "Then, I will inform her of your arrival. Of course, I will include your brother and friend if they wish."

Gardenia's eyes widen. "What?"

"Oh! Of course!" Lalinda immediately agrees.

"Don't agree!" Gardenia shouts at her before looking at Will.

"I'm not leaving Mia out on her own again," Will shrugs.

"You'll-!" Gardenia pauses, and her arms drop in defeat. "It's too late..." She lightly grabs and rubs her own arm. She speaks a bit quietly now. "If I were you... I would be careful."

"Why?" Mia asks.

"Well, it's just that Fantina- wait. I mean..."

Gardenia looks nervous now.

"Her Pokémon…" Gardenia's smile fades. She turns around, laughing nervously. "W-well… I myself don't do well against her Pokémon anyway…"

Cynthia's Garchomp snickers before grumbling in a way that sounds like a laugh.

"Gardenia, we talked about this. Her Pokémon won't haunt you in your sleep," Cynthia sighs.

Gardenia faces her. "H-hey! In all due respect, you aren't the one patrolling Eterna Forest every night! I'm sorry, but if you want anyone to investigate the Old Chateau again, y-you'll have to ask someone else!"

"Is something the matter?" Mia asks her.

Gardenia forces a smile on her face. "Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about it. I wish you the best of luck when you face Fantina!"

"Huh…?" Mia looks at her brother, who just shrugs.

Cynthia places a hand on Gardenia's shoulder. "The herb shop just opened for the day. Yesterday really shook your nerves. Take another break if you need it."

"Thank you, Champion, but I'll be fine," Gardenia assures her.

Cynthia nods once as she steps back. After nodding at the kids, she turns and heads towards the main exit. "I'll be on my way. I have to check on someone. Battle hard for me, and be careful with that Shadowman!"

Right… He's around, too.

As soon as she and her Garchomp are gone, Gardenia stretches her arms to loosen her nerves. She walks towards the seats. "Well... who'll be my next challenger?"

Lalinda raises her hand quickly, but she jumps as Richard crashed down from the bleachers. "Oh! Are you okay?"

Will rises and walks down the seats carefully until he reaches the Pichu. "It's fine. He just shocked himself again." He places the Pokémon back on his shoulder. "Gardenia, Lalinda will go next."

Gardenia is pleased. It seems the silly display has calmed her down. "Of course. I'll be ready in ten minutes. You wait here."

She walks past them all, stepping on the clock and walking across in a hurry.

So maybe she hasn't calmed all the way down.

Will steps into the battlefield, heading straight for his sister. "You did pretty good. Still, sending out your Psyduck was a reckless move…"

"Oh, be quiet." Mia lightly pushes him with an embarrassed smile.

He steps back once, and he asks a question. "Where did you get the Eevee from? They are rare Pokémon, you know."

"Oh. Some boy gave me her when I was in Oreburgh City. But, she was an egg at the time. Team Galactic was causing trouble. He kinda gave me this as a thank you gift."

"A boy?" Will looks at her funny, being a bit protective. He brushes it aside after a while. "Well… She likes you. I know you'll take good care of it."

"I will." Mia agrees. Creaking bleachers tells Mia Lalinda finally made her move to reach them. The girl is jogging their way.

"Watch me win this one!" Lalinda says proudly. "I have a Starly that will make this match pretty clean!"

"Don't just depend on your Starly." Will warns her "You saw what she did to Batty."

Mia smiles at his words. "Yeah… she has her ways to work around her weak points. I was kinda scared."

"Kinda?" Will repeats the word, giving her a funny look.

"Don't make fun of me! I won in the end!"

"Because you had the Eevee."

Mia shuts her mouth, and she lightly punches his shoulder. "Boy, shut up."

He simply laughs.

Her attention returns to her gym case. Two leaders are down. There are six other faces she is yet to see in person.

If Fantina is as tough as they say, then Roark's and Gardenia's battles are just a sample of what gym leaders have to offer… aren't they?

There will be no more hand-holding.

**\- 0000 -**

After some time, the door of the herb shop opens. Cynthia walks in with an arm full of grocery bags. Her Garchomp holds the door open for her as she walks in.

"Okay, Leon. I brought you some rice and beans with a few vegetables. I figured you would want to make your own curry so-" Cynthia pauses, taking a look around the shop.

No Leon to be found.

"Leon…?" Cynthia turns to the clerks. "Excuse me, do you have an idea on where he went?"

"He got out," the elderly man says.

"He got out?!" Cynthia is alarmed. "He has no reason to go anywhere yet! I made it very clear to call me if he needed anything!"

"Something kept bothering him. He just got up and raced out the door before we could say anything," the elderly woman explains. "He has recovered very well."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Cynthia says. "This city is huge, and his sense of direction is terrible! He'll wander off somewhere he shouldn't be!"

"He has his Charizard with him. I'm sure he will be fine," the woman says, giving the Champion a smile. "He looked like he was on a mission. I guess sitting around too long wasn't doing well for him. You know how kids are."

"His mission was what got him hurt in the first place," Cynthia sighs. The bags in her hands are almost meaningless now. They are set on the counter. "I'll come back for those."

"We'll reach out to you if he ever does return," the man says.

"I am grateful." Cynthia bows her head. "I hope you make wonderful progress today. I'll be off."

As soon as she leaves, her smile falls to a slight frown.

"Please tell me you didn't wander somewhere foolish…"

* * *

**A/N: Trainer Influence: During the heat of battle, a trainer encourages their Pokémon. It's similar to an ability Pokémon have. This is only available in this series though.**

**If you played Pokémon Conquest, it's similar to "Warrior Skills".**

**Roark has not displayed his since he was the first gym leader. **

**Gardenia:**

*Sunrise - If the sun is out, Gardenia will cheer on her Pokémon, boosting their speed by two levels. Speed cannot be reduced for as long as the sun is out.

**That's about it.**

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 10!**


	10. Kids shouldn't be so involved

**A/N: If you played Sword and Shield, you know what kind of person Leon is.**

**But… how was he when he was younger?**

* * *

**Befriend List:**

**-Lalinda**

**-Will**

* * *

**\- Chapter 10: Kids shouldn't be so involved -**

Mia is a little jealous. She won't deny it.

Lalinda had an easier time against Gardenia, mainly because of her Monferno that tore through most of her team. Gardenia couldn't risk bringing out the sunlight. If she did, she probably would have been ran over.

In the end, Lalinda won. Gardenia wished them the best of luck, especially Lalinda, since she is representing all of Floaroma Town. Turns out not a lot of kids from there become Trainers.

The three just left the Pokémon Center after a quick recovery. They are heading for their next destination… the bicycle shop.

"The bicycle shop should be just ahead, right?"

Lalinda stares at her shiny new badge, completely missing Mia's question.

Will answers instead. "It is. I saw it while taking a look around town. It should be coming up just before the gym."

Mia smiles, petting the Eevee that rests on her head again. "I finally get to have my own bike! Borrowing Dawn's is okay, but… I get to have my own bike! Aren't you excited?"

"My wallet isn't," Will says. "I heard those bikes are expensive. How much money are you carrying?"

His Pichu tilts his head.

"I was always told to never tell anyone how much money I have," Mia replies.

"But I'm your brother."

"I said, no one."

"Not even-"

_"No one."_

Will lets out a sigh before picking up his pace. "Alright, fine."

The building they ignored times before finally has a purpose. It's a small little shop, decorated with a flowing sun guard. Bikes are chained and displayed on the side. The ground sign next to the building tells them everything they need to know.

_Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop_

_Get On and Ride!_

"That's it," Will says. "Who's getting one first-"

"I'm gonna get a green one!" Mia sprints past him and rushes past the automatic door. She nearly knocked him over in the process.

Once inside, she is impressed with the great amount of selections displayed on one side of the room. The bikes come in many sizes, colors, and models. Besides Will and Lalinda, a lone boy sits at the table, tapping the desk.

That blue cap is worn backwards. He seems to be wearing a dark blue jacket now. Everything else is still the same. The jeans, the shoes...

Mia recognizes him immediately. She walks over to him, curious. "Hey… didn't we battle at the Trainer's School?"

The boy quickly stands, but he is awkward. "Oh! Mia, right? It's been a while! I didn't think we would meet up here again!"

"Who is this?" Lalinda joins Mia's side. "You never told me you had another friend."

"Well, we met at the school. Johnny, right?" Mia has to make sure she doesn't get anything wrong.

"Yeah! It's me!" Johnny appears relieved to see them. "You got here just in time! I'm guessing you came for a bike, huh? No one is allowed to cross Bicycle Road without one. It's a crazy rule if you ask me."

"Yeah. I came for a bike. Well, we all did," Mia waves a finger at Lalinda and Will. She walks past Johnny, taking note that there is no one behind the counter. "Isn't someone supposed to be here to ring us up?"

"Well, that's what I was about to get to," Johnny's smile completely fades. His expression is almost grim. "Rad Rickshaw, you know… the person that runs this shop… he's not here."

From the tone of his voice, Mia can already tell something went wrong. "What happened?"

"Well, these strange group of people just came in. At first, they looked like they were shopping since they were looking at bikes, but they went to Rad and asked him about his Clefairy that was with him. I didn't pick up everything, but it sounded like they were trying to buy it from him or something."

"Buy it? Who would buy a Pokémon?" Mia is curious. She can only guess they are people working for the black market, but she hardly knows how it works.

"I'm not sure. But, one of them was aggressive. They shouted; 'Hand over that Pokémon! It came from space!'. Rad isn't a Trainer, see. He had no choice but to listen when they threatened to hurt him. I tried to step in, but I couldn't take on all of their Pokémon."

"Wait." Will steps in. "Do you have an idea on who those people could be?"

"Those people… I think they are called Team Galactic?"

"You're kidding," Lalinda says, almost growling.

Mia groans at this. Why is Team Galactic everywhere she goes? She just wants to visit one town or city without hearing their name being mentioned. "So… Team Galactic took his Pokémon?"

"Yes. They also took him with them," Johnny clarifies.

"What?!" Mia can't believe it. "But why?! He listened to them, didn't he?"

"I feel like they just like to hold hostages for no reason," Lalinda says. "I don't understand why they left you alone… Uh, don't take that personal."

Johnny sighs. "Well… they didn't see me as a threat for one thing. Also, it seems Rad knew something they wanted to know. My guess is that they took him in for questioning. I've decided to stay here and keep guard. I'm not strong enough to go after them."

"You did what you could," Lalinda says. "Don't worry. We'll beat them up for you!"

"We will?" Mia and Will look at her. The thought never crossed their mind. Mia personally doesn't like the idea of facing anyone related to that organization. After what happened in the Valley Windworks, she needs a major break from them.

Johnny appears relieved to hear. "Looks like he has a bit of help. Someone else came by here a little while ago. He was a boy a little older than you. I told him about what happened, and he just raced out."

"A little older?" Will tries to pull some more information. "What did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look. I just remember he had yellow eyes, which is rare to see from anyone. He also had an accent. He speaks another language, because he was saying something on his way out that I couldn't understand. He didn't sound happy at all, so I guess he knows about them."

"So do we," Lalinda says. "Unfortunately."

"I think that boy ran after them…" Mia makes a note aloud. "He must be the one that gave me the Eevee. I haven't met anyone else who has his eye color."

"What? He's here?" Will asks her.

"Most likely. I could be wrong," Mia says. "This sucks. We can't move on without a bike. I don't even wanna deal with anyone from Team Galactic, but this is crazy… We might not have a choice."

"We could just ask Gardenia or Cynthia to help," Will says.

"I don't know. Gardenia usually leaves for Floaroma Town this time of day. We'll have to catch her," Lalinda says.

Mia agrees with a nod. "Okay. Johnny, we'll be going now. You stay safe, alright?"

"Same goes for you!" Johnny warns them as they head out the door.

**\- 0000 -**

"Sorry. She left not long after you did," the gym greeter seems disappointed. He took his time to listen to the situation.

"Darn it. We missed her!" Mia feels a bit frustrated. However, his answer brings up a new question. "Wait. Do you have her number?"

"Me? Oh, goodness, no. You would think she would give it to me, but none of the gym leaders provide me with their numbers. They don't hand them out to anyone."

"But, you work here!" Lalinda shouts.

"I volunteer." He corrects her. "Maybe the gym Trainers have her number, but they all went home for lunch. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Great…" Mia drops her hands. "Now what?"

Lalinda asks the man another question. "Do you by chance have the Champion's number?"

"Really, dude?" Mia looks at Lalinda funny. That question was pointless to ask.

"What? You never know!"

The man almost laughs at this. "Getting the Champion's number is an honor. A normal guy like me will never see the day. Sorry."

"Well, we wasted time," Will says, even more disappointed now. "Let's just go. We might as well wait it out." He steps out the door.

"Wait it out?" Lalinda repeats this in a way that makes Will's statement sound insane. "You expect us to sit around and hope they'll just… let him go?"

"What else can we do?"

"Team Galactic doesn't let people go! I'm not making this up, because I experienced it myself!" Lalinda shouts. "They held my mother and the man who works there for so long. The only reason why they let them go was because Mia and I chased them off!"

"I sorta did lose, so I wouldn't count that," Mia says, following them down the road. She won't take credit for a battle she didn't win.

"But we took them down together!" Lalinda says. "Look. I bet if the three of us barge to wherever they ran off, Rad will be released in no time!"

"Their commander only lost because she lowered her guard." Mia reminds her. "What if she goes all-out this time? You know they like to play dirty! They don't follow the codes of a Trainer, because they aren't one at all!"

"She's right," Will agrees. "We should call the police."

"The police can't do anything, actually," Mia tells him, hating the fact. "They aren't well equipped to handle these guys. This region was peaceful, so they never had a reason."

Will is baffled at this point. "Wh-what kind of police force are we looking at? That doesn't make any sense!"

"At least you understand my pain." Mia is glad she can relate to him, but that is only natural.

"Look. Guys. Don't be so paranoid," Lalinda tells them both. She is surprisingly calm about this whole thing.

Will gives her a funny look. "How old are you?"

"What? Why does it matter?" Lalinda asks. "I'm eleven. Is there a reason why you asked?"

"And we're _twelve."_ Will points between himself and Mia. "We are too young to do this crazy stuff!"

"Pokémon Trainers of all ages have taken down many harsh groups before!" Lalinda protests. "Just like I said, if we work together… we can do this. We just can't be careless about it. Let's hurry up and get this over with, because I don't even want to see their dumb faces. What choice do we have at this point?"

Mia looks at her brother, who places a hand in his head with a groan. They both hate this idea.

If only Cynthia is around. They'll be lucky to find her.

"You know where I think they are hiding?" Lalinda asks after they make their silent decision. She points straight ahead, at the strange building located decently far. "That building that doesn't belong, how much you want to bet they are inside that?"

"Cynthia did say it was recently built," Mia says. If Team Galactic wasn't a big thing in the past, then the pieces should go together.

They pick up the pace down the road, passing the bike shop and the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes, they stand in front of the property. Three small trees act as a barrier to keep people from going inside. Other than that, the area is lined with a fence.

Mia takes a look around for a ground sign. She finds it pretty quick.

_Team Galactic Eterna Building_

_We Want Your Pokémon!_

"Wow. They are very blunt," Mia notes. If the sign doesn't tell anyone what kind of people they are, what else would?

"They didn't even try to hide themselves," Lalinda says, shaking her head.

"They really aren't smart," Will says. "So, they are going to be here. We are about to step inside and… Johanna is going to throw a fit if she finds out about this."

"I know," Mia agrees. "I don't even want to go in there. But…

"I get what you mean."

"Gardenia said we are strong as a group, so we really shouldn't worry." Lalinda tosses in some encouraging words.

Mia really hopes that is the case. She isn't sure what they are up against even if they step inside. "Did Team Galactic retreat here after being pushed out the Valley Windworks?"

"Most likely. That means Commander Mars could be here…" Lalinda replies. "Come on. Let's get rid of that tree."

Mia sets her bag down, and she removes the disc Cynthia gave her from the front pocket. Once opened, there is text inside as the last HM had.

_The foe is cut with a scythe or claw. It can also be used to cut down thin trees._

Mia pulls out her Pokédex. "Alright. Who can learn Cut?" Opening the device, a list is already displayed.

Razorleaf: Able.

Batty: Unable.

Aqua: Unable.

Sunshine: Unable.

She taps Razorleaf's option.

_(Razorleaf already knows four moves. Should a move be replaced with Cut?)_

After selecting her choice, the disc begins to glow. The move to be removed… she decided it would be Tackle.

However that works…

"Okay…" She unclips his Pokéball, and she tosses it in the air. "Razorleaf!"

The Grotle is summoned. He lands on the ground, just near the trees. His attention turns to Will, and he walks over to him, sniffing him. Will looks a bit uncomfortable.

"He's my brother," Mia tells the Pokémon. "He's really nice."

Will doesn't move, until Razorleaf nudges his hand. It is placed on his head. Will strokes the Pokémon gently, who seems to like him already.

"Razorleaf, come here," Mia calls him. "I'm gonna need your help."

Razorleaf heads for her quickly. He snorts as he waits patiently. The disc in her hand brings curiosity. He sniffs it a few times before deciding it's not edible.

Mia carefully positions the disc over his head. At first, Razorleaf moves back. After seeing it will bring no harm, he remains still and allows the item to rest on his head. The glow fades within seconds. She checks her Pokédex.

Cut, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

"There we go!" Mia steps away as she puts the items away. She points at the small trees. "Okay. I need your help getting rid of those trees. You should be able to cut them down, now."

Razorleaf opens his beak, and he tilts his head. It takes a few seconds for him to gather what was said to him. He turns to face the trees, huffing out a grunt.

"Let's try it out!" Mia shouts. _"Razorleaf! Cut!"_

Razorleaf jumps to his hind legs, and he swings one of his front feet, slashing the tree with his claws. It is sliced in half, falling to the ground.

The air ripples around the trees, high above, and around the entire building. A blue transparent wall is revealed, sinking to the ground before fading.

"Okay... I'm not even going to ask," Mia mutters as she steps forward. She easily walks between the two trees that are left. As soon as she stands in front of the building, she stops. Something tells her this will be no easy task.

She recalls Razorleaf back inside his Pokéball. She doesn't want to alarm anyone with a big Pokémon.

"Is there a reason why you stopped?" Will asks impatiently.

"Waltzing right inside a Team Galactic building. Tell me if that is something we should be careless about," Mia reminds him.

"You're the one who should be careful."

The automatic door opens, and she steps inside. They find themselves in a fairly small lobby. The people inside are… Galactic Grunts. Even the people behind the counter are Galactic Grunts. There are only a few people that are dressed in regular clothes. They stand around the counter, talking to the grunts.

This is their territory.

They look so similar, Mia thinks they had cloned themselves.

The grunts surprisingly don't pay them any attention. Perhaps they don't recognize them yet?

Mia turns to the small group. "Okay... now what?"

"We can find out who's behind this and beat them up," Lalinda suggests.

"No. It's not that easy," Mia says. "Commander Mars tore through me like I was nothing. She could be in here, and I'm not sure how well I'll handle another battle against her."

"Um... okay..." Lalinda mumbles. "Anything else that you want us to know that we already know about?"

Mia hates that she does that. Then again, she always has a point. "Looks like some people actually visit here. This place is clearly meant to keep out kids since they put those trees there."

"So, it's open to the public. Who's dumb enough to want to even talk to these guys?" Lalinda wonders.

"I don't think they know how bad Team Galactic is," Will says. "I'm surprised Cynthia hasn't got the word around."

"The Champion wouldn't want to spread panic, so she has her reasons."

Mia observes her surroundings. The building is pretty decent for a group of bad guys. Perhaps a little too decent.

"Psst!"

"Huh? What?" Mia looks around for the source of the sound, but all she sees are grunts just about everywhere.

"Psst! Over here!"

Who is calling for her? Her question is answered as she spots a male grunt waving both of his hands. Why is he trying to get her attention? She may be ignorant to most things here, but she's not falling for a low trick. She turns away to tend to her business.

"It is I! Looker!"

Mia finally gives him her attention. She is pretty shocked, looking at him up and down to see if it really is him. "Looker?"

"Shhh!" The grunt hushes her. His eyes dart around to see if any other grunt is listening. "I have startled you, yes? I am, after all, an officer of the International Police. It is only natural that I be a master of disguise."

Of course. It makes sense now.

It is his turn to look at her up and down. "What are you doing here, Trainer?"

"Well, we came here by request from a younger Trainer. Team Galactic was up to no good. They stole a Clefairy and took the bicycle shop owner hostage. We're gonna put a stop to it."

Her answer leaves him thinking for a few seconds. "...Incidentally, you are a first-rate Trainer. Of that, I am very aware. I therefore think you will be okay, but I must warn you to be careful anyway."

"I will," Mia says.

"Also, a word of advice. This building, it has two stairs. One of them, a trap it must be. But the crooks of Team Galactic, they do not appear, how shall I say, smart. There should be an easy way to tell the stairs apart!"

"There is?" Mia isn't so sure about that. "Wait. How do you-"

"Why are you talking to that grunt?" Will's voice cuts her off. He walks up to her side, with Lalinda close behind. "Is he bothering you?"

Mia has to explain quickly. "Well, he's actually not-"

Looker points to the two with her. "Who are they?"

She pauses. Looks like she'll have to work around that.

"The girl with me is my new friend, Lalinda. The boy with me is my twin brother William. We are traveling together now, and we are all going to pinch in into the rescue," she explains.

Will doesn't look so pleased Mia. "Why would you tell him that?! That's giving away everything we are trying to do!"

Looker chuckles. "Do not confuse me with them. I am Looker, an International Police Officer. I am here to investigate Team Galactic. As you can see, I dressed like them so that they won't suspect who I am. I see that you three are pinching into the case as well. I must say, you may be the help I need!"

Will is surprised to hear this. "Whoa. You look just like them!"

Lalinda smiles. "Okay. It's good to know that we have an officer on our side. No ordinary one either. It's best if we get started on this now."

"Let's just be careful," Mia reminds them.

"Now, I have been conducting my investigation into Team Galactic," Looker says. "But I have no clue as to who they are or what it is they wish to do. The minions, they appear ignorant of the intentions of their boss."

"That doesn't sound good," Lalinda notes. "How can they not know what Mars is up to? They looked like they were always around her."

"Dunno," Mia says. "Question is… how are we going to save that man? Looker, you're going to help?"

"I was studying before. However, since the situation is deeper than before… I'll see what I can do. Now, that is enough talk. Go on, before the wrong eyes see what should remain unseen!"

Mia steps back, and she turns to the other two. "Let's go."

All three leave Looker to his investigation as they continued their own. The grunts don't pay much attention to their presence. Perhaps it is because they are just a group of kids. No threat right?

Not until they either realize that they are Trainers, or as soon as they are informed of their unwanted presence by the commander. Mia can only hope she isn't here.

The first pair of stairs aren't too far. They are separated by a wall, so they lead to different areas. They decide to head for the first flight.

"Wait. So how are we going to do this?" Mia asks as she walks across the floor "We don't even know where he is held."

"Easy. We just… keep looking," Lalinda pauses, and she rubs her head. "That's not a very good plan, but we can't walk around here looking sneaky."

"Why haven't they tried to stop us yet?" Mia asks a more logical question.

"How do you think they get more members?" Will answers with his own question. "This place looks like a recruitment area. There's a few normal people here."

They reach the foot of the stairs, and Mia catches sight of movement up high.

Coming down are a pair of grunts. Mia begins to pull back, but they see her. Surprise and disbelief floods their faces as they pause, taking a moment to double-check.

"I swear, they are like magnets…!" Mia comments with a whisper.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why is that same girl always sticking her nose into our business?! She brought the same company along!" Dummy says, clearly irritated.

Will sighs, not pleased at all. "Great"

"Nice to see you again miss." Lalinda says, with a small grin.

"Please don't do that here…" Mia warns Lalinda. "You know where we are."

"Oh… right."

Mia feels Sunshine shifting on her shoulder uncomfortably. She too must be able to feel the rising tension.

Dummy's attention moves from her partner, to the Pokémon. She raises an eyebrow, impressed with what she sees. "Hm? Is that an Eevee? I haven't seen one of those up close."

Mia steps away again. "Hey. Don't get any funny ideas," she warns them as they give her wicked smiles. "If you lay a hand on Sunshine-"

"Sunshine?" Dumb almost laughs, interrupting her. "Hah. Trainers these days. I never thought I would run into a brat that gives such ridiculous names to Pokemon. It's pointless. Do you really call these creatures your friends? Go and find another Eevee to replace this one! It's not that hard!"

"Did you miss the part when I said Eevee is a rare Pokémon?" Dummy asks him.

"Don't do this to me, alright? I just want to go a week without messing up, but these kids here are the reason why we keep getting into trouble!" Dumb tells her. "You know what? We won't be nice. At the end of the day, they are just kids, right? Why didn't I try doing this earlier?"

"What?"

Dumb jumps forward, and quickly snatches Sunshine by her ears. He pulls her from Mia's head and moves back. Ignoring Sunshine's cries of pain, he laughs. "She didn't even try to stop me!"

Mia didn't expect him to do that.

"Hey! Give her back!" Mia shouts, already reaching for a Pokéball. Should she send out a Pokémon? They don't even have their own out. It's against a Trainer's code to have a Pokémon attack a person, so what can she do?

Looking at Lalinda and Will, they are just as lost.

These grunts actually made a smart move.

"Sorry kid, but she belongs to me now."

Sunshine kicks her tiny paws in all directions as she ties to break loose. There is no success with her efforts. It only annoys the grunts further. _**'Put me down meanie! Give me back to mommy now! Give me back to mommy now!'**_

"Oh! This one can talk!" The male grunt says with interest. "Hah! Not only is Eevee a very rare Pokemon, we got ourselves _the_ special Eevee! Bonus!"

"Good thing it lacks battle experience. Otherwise, it would have gone free, and we could be in trouble, the female grunt says. "Take it to the commander. I say that we may get ourselves a promotion with this thing."

Mia feels her throat was burning, and it's hard to contain it. She takes a big step forward. "Leave her alone and give her back to me!"

The two look a bit surprised from her sudden change in attitude, but they shrug it off as they walk away.

Mia is stuck and hesitant. Her hand would reach for a pokeball clipped on the Pokébelt, and she would withdraw from the decision. It goes back and forth as her mind has a mental debate.

_**'Mommy! Mommy! HELP!'**_

Forget it.

"Give her back to me! Jerks!" Mia tosses a Pokéball, and Razorleaf is summoned, roaring at the two. This catches the attention of the other grunts, but she doesn't care. She is more concerned about the Eevee.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to have a whole pack of grunts coming after us?!" Will snaps at her reckless behavior.

"Yeah! Good job!" Lalinda growls.

"They have my Eevee! I will not let them take her away from me without a fight!" Mia shouts back.

"Typical kid. Always getting in our way!" Dummy tosses her own Pokeball. "Glameow! Teach this annoying pest to stay out of my business!"

Dumb joins in. "Stunky! Make her wish she hasn't crossed our line!"

The two Pokemon are summoned. She frowns at the grunts for their choices. They just keep choosing the same two Pokemon for some reason. They try so hard, only to get the same defeat. "Two against one? You guys are hardly fair!"

"Might as well help!" Will reaches for his own Pokéball, but Mia places a hand in front of him. He gives her an odd look.

"I will handle them. Sunshine needs me. I want to make these grunts look bad anyway." Mia gives the duo a glare as she tosses another Pokéball. Batty is summoned quickly. _"Batty! Use Wing Attack on Stunky! Razorleaf, you use Razor Leaf of Glameow!"_

"Glameow!" Dummy shouts.

"Stunky!" The male shouts as well.

At the same time, they give their order. "Attack with Scratch!"

The Grotle crouches down as his two bushes unleash a storm of razor sharp leaves. It slices the Glameow and Stunky directly, but the enemies aren't going down as easily as Mia is expecting.

Batty spreads her wings wide, and rams them against the Stunky as she flies past. The Pokemon staggers back before regaining its footing.

Mia thought she had them. From the looks of things, it seemed that they got stronger. They must have been training their Pokemon after experiencing the last two easy defeats.

They laugh at her confused expression. They probably see her as an idiot at the moment.

Glameow and Stunky rush forward, extending their claws. Glameow lunges on Razorleaf's head and attacks the sides of his face until it is thrown off. Stunky lunges and swipes across Batty's body. It lands near its partner, hissing as Batty pulls back.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat us quickly like you have done to us before, little girl?" Dummy asks. "We did some training while you were doing your kiddie things. If the commander hears that we have lost to you again, she won't be so pleased."

Dumb adds; "For a kid your age, you can put up a good fight. Your Pokemon have gotten stronger too, it seems. You could be a member of Team Galactic. Unfortunately for you, you're here to meddle, and we don't tolerate meddlers!"

"Besides, Team Galactic doesn't have room for kiddies!" Dummy says.

_**'Mommy!' **_Sunshine calls her again, extending a little paw towards her.

Mia growls. _"Supersonic!"_ The second Batty has her confusing soundwaves going, she gives out her command to Razorleaf. _"Razor Leaf!"_

"Not this again!" Dumb growls as his Stunky staggers on its feet. "Why do you have to target my Stunky again?! Why not the Glameow!"

"I'm standing right here!" Dummy reminds him. She would go on, but a swarm of leaves swarm past her and her partner. She freezes at the sound of her Glameow's yowling. To her disbelief, the Glameow is on the ground. "What?! Already?! You're kidding!"

"Stunky! Focus!" Dumb scolds his Stunky, who is struggling to do as much as stand. "Attack the Grotle with Scratch!"

_"Razorleaf! Cut!" _Mia decides to see how well the new attack is in battle. She watches the Grotle charge for the confused Stunky. Just as the skunk lifts its claws, Razorleaf raises his own and slashes the Stunky across its face.

The Stunky squeals and falls on its side. It lies motionless. It is immediately called back inside its Pokéball.

Dummy calls her Glameow back, glaring at the Grotle that returns to his Trainer. "These Pokémon can't do much against that thing."

Mia has them cornered. She extends her hand. "Give me back my Pokémon."

Dummy growls as she clips the Pokéball back in place. She unhooks another Pokéball. "We aren't going to just give up, either!"

"They have _more _Pokémon?!" Mia asks as she looks at her brother. She might just need his help.

"I told you that we have gotten stronger!" Dummy says, tossing the capsule quickly. "Beautifly! Come out!"

"Standby, Dustox!" Dumb tosses his.

Summoned, are a pair of giant flying insects. From appearances, they are a butterfly and a moth.

The butterfly creature has a small and round black body, with stubby arms and legs. Its stomach and limbs are grey in color, matching its bigger head. It's wings are mostly black, with long yellow marks stretching across the top portion. The bottom of its wings have a long black strip hanging from the edges. A pretty blue and green marks the bottom. Its antennae twitches along with its long straw-like tongue.

It stares them down with its blue eyes.

The month creature has an oval-shaped purple body, and four red stubby legs. Its antennae are rounded and yellow, matching the color of its eyes, which apparently have three black pupils. Its wings are a light green, darker around the edges. Small red ovals mark its wings, two on each side.

"Okay… who are those Pokémon?" Will wonders.

His Pokédex responds.

_(Sinnoh Number 050._

_**Beauitifly, the Butterfly Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Silcoon.**_

_Its typing is: Bug and Flying. Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.)_

It beeps again.

_(Sinnoh Number 052._

_**Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Cascoon.**_

_Its typing is: Bug and Poison. Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards.)_

Lalinda unclips her own Pokéball. "You know what? This battle is becoming pointless."

"This battle isn't pointless! Kids really think they know everything, don't they?" Dummy snickers as she throws a hand forward. "Beautifly!"

"Dustox!" The male shouts.

Both grunts point at the children's Pokémon. "Gust!"

The pair of insects begin to flap their wings violently, strong enough to stir the air. Mia is forced to shield her face as the wind becomes almost too much to withstand.

_"Razorleaf! Cut! Batty! Wing Attack!"_

"Blaze! Ember!" Lalinda shouts.

_"Richard! Thundershock!" _Will orders.

"What?!" The grunts duck their heads as flying embers and electricity strike their Pokémon from flight. The Beautifly is knocked down by the attacking Zubat, and Dustox is struck down by heavy claws. The powerful wind no longer blows.

"Hey! We didn't even get a chance to show off our new Pokémon yet! That's hardly fair!" Dumb calls his Dustox back, and he glares at Mia angrily. "You can't just gang up on us like that!"

"Technically, we should have seen that coming. They won't go down without a good fight." Dummy is calmer about the situation. She calls back her Beautifly, shrugging her shoulders. "We did our part. We still won in the end."

"What are you talking about?" Lalinda asks them. Her Monferno growls as she goes on. "You have no more Pokémon that can fight!"

"The tables have turned. You're in our territory, now," Dummy says, waving her off. She turns to her partner. "Let's hurry upstairs. We have to make a report!"

"W-wait a second!" Mia shouts at them. "My Eevee!"

The two grunts take a few steps back before breaking a sprint up the stairs.

"Hey!" Mia sprints after them, but she is forced to stop as a Zubat dives past her head. For a second, she is prepared to see what Batty's problem could be. However, seeing a pair of Zubat flying her way means that it's not Batty who made the dive. She steps away, taking a look around.

Countless Zubat are surrounding her and her group. Mia is ready to throw instant orders, but electricity spews and strikes down the swarm of flying-types.

Mia looks back at her brother, who had his Pichu on the floor with his pink cheeks crackling with static, and Lalinda with her Shinx, whose paws crackle occasionally. Her Monferno bounces on his feet, huffing out smoke from the corners of his mouth.

"We'll handle these grunts," Lalinda announces, with determination behind her voice. "You go on ahead and find that commander."

"It's most likely that she has the Eevee in her possession! You better go now while you still have the chance!" My brother said this as a warning.

"What?! I can't take her on alone!" Mia tells them.

"We never said you should!" Lalinda says. "Just stay low! We'll clear these guys out as fast as we can!"

"We will catch up to you as soon as we can!"

Mia nods. "Thanks guys. I guess I should repay you in the future huh?"

"JUST GO!" They both yell at her.

Mia quickly turns and rushes to the next flight of stairs. A framed quote hangs on the wall next to them.

_The path you chose leads to glory._

Upon arriving on the next floor, many of the grunts there are already in position to fight. Many Zubat, Glameow. and Stunky are there, and some grunts hold what could be a metal pole. Their faces fill with surprise. They clearly didn't expect to see a kid. It's proven further when some lower their weapons. The idea of trying to hurt a kid seems to not sit well with them.

"Crap… how do I get past these guys?!" Mia didn't think this through. She's in their base, so of course they would flood the place!

Batty screeches as she flies around Mia.

"Well… sorry about this." Mia looks at her Zubat. _"Supersonic!"_

Unable to understand the word that came out their mouth, they are left unprepared for the pitching sound that rings through the air. The attack has a spreading effect against people, it seems. The entire room is left dizzy and disoriented. Their Pokémon are confused, since they are left without an order.

"That works… I guess." Mia quickly runs past the confused grunts. "I'm really sorry! Sorry!"

After making her way through the room, she encounters another pair of stairs. Quickly, she takes the second one, only to come to a dead. A grunt sitting on a computer desk stands quickly, surprised to see her. She is quick to send out her Glameow.

Mia turns to her approaching Grotle. _"Razor Leaf!"_

The swarm of leaves cut across the feline, and it falls defeated instantly. The grunt is quick to step back with her hands raised. She gives up.

Mia turns and races back down the steps. Batty and Razorleaf are close behind as she makes a U-turn to the next flight.

_Let us make progress together!_

_-Team Galactic_

She's starting to see a pattern.

Her legs are also starting to get tired.

Entering the next room, she immediately heads for the stairs that have the next quote.

_Question not and follow this path!_

_The road to success!_

As soon as she enters the next room, she freezes.

The walls are sparkling black as if they are the stars seen in the midnight sky. It has to be the final room of the base since it is so huge.

Mia is very cautious. She may think she is alone, and that there is nothing to be worried about, but her gut feeling tells a different story. Her brain is screaming at her to get out of there… and fast. However, Sunshine is still missing, and she knows she has to save her.

But… something doesn't feel right. It's making her nervous.

_Hrrrph?_

Mia jumps, startled. It takes a second for her to realize that it was Razorleaf who made a noise. He is worried about her, and Mia is reminded that Pokémon can sense their Trainer's emotions.

She forces a straight face, and she places a finger on her lips. "Shhh…"

Someone has to be here. All the grunts fought in the previous floors had a reason to be there. Obviously, they wanted her in place, and to not go up. Since she made it up there and no one else is here… it has to be either a set up, or perhaps they already made off with Sunshine…

No, they couldn't have gone far so quickly. Mia forces the thought away and begins to take a few steps further in the room. By the time she is halfway through, her legs are shaking.

Maybe, this is a bad idea. Where is Will and Lalinda? They said they would catch up. They can't possibly still be fighting down there...

A wave of chills go through her body. Mia quickly looks around as her breathing starts to pick up. She steps back. Staying here is a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. Every part of her is screaming for her to get out.

At the entrance to a large room, the Team Galactic symbol is marked on the floor. The quote hanging from the wall hardly makes sense.

_Working for world peace._

_-Team Galactic_

"Yeah, right," Mia nervously mutters to herself. She carefully steps inside.

She sees a red light coming close. It was strange… red and yellow light? Perhaps orange. It sounded like it was flaring… like a very strong gust maybe? It was getting very warm too.

Wait... gusty warmth?!

"Razorleaf! Out the way!" Mia knew immediately that shoving him to safety is impossible since he is obviously much heavier than her.

She makes a massive jump to the ground. As soon as she hits the floor, a massive trail of flames fly past the spot she was just in. Batty's screeches fill the air.

If she was a couple feet closer, she would have been burned.

Sitting up, she sees the Grotle getting back on his feet after taking her warning. She is thankful for that, considering that he is a grass-type. Razorleaf nods to assure that he is completely fine.

Mia slowly stands, and sharp hot pain blisters across her ankle. She immediately falls to her behind, hissing.

It can't be…

She tugs the sleeve of her right leg, and she instantly regrets it.

The skin of her ankle appears red, as if a layer was burned through. Just looking at it causes whatever adrenaline she had left to settle. She bites her lip, trying not to scream. It hurts a lot worse than a stove burn. She fears that if she makes another sound, she would have been spotted again, and dead for sure.

Razorleaf rushes to her side immediately. He lightly nudges her side, groaning in great concern. Batty flies around her, squeaking quietly.

_Mmrrrr…_

Mia holds her breath.

It sounded like a high-pitched and smooth-like voice, which was so dark at the same time. A shadow looms into the room. A figure enters within a few seconds.

Finally she sees it. It's a purple skunk-like creature with a cream zig-zag stripes going past its abdomen and tail, which rests on top it's back to its head. It has to be Stunky's evolution.

It thankfully doesn't see her yet, but it's searching.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Mia whispers to herself.

Unfortunately for her, the Pokédex heard her question and blinks to life. Mia grits her teeth and snatches the device, trying to find a way to turn it off.

_(Sinnoh Number 085._

_**Skuntank, the Skunk Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Stunky.**_

_It's typing is: Poison and Dark. It attacks by spraying a horribly smelly fluid from the tip of its tail. Attacks from above confound it.)_

The Pokédex entry sounds bad enough.

The fact that the Pokémon now sees her is even worse.

She quietly scolds herself. "Why do I keep getting caught this way…?"

However, the Skuntank turned its back on her, which leaves her confused. Maybe it just attacked on its own, and decided to leave her be.

It lifts its leg.

Mia believes it is going to spray her at first, but she remembers what the Pokedex read, so she is even more confused.

Fire is unleashed as a massive trail directly from its rear.

"O-oh NoooOOOOO!" Mia feels her stomach drop. Ignoring the pain in her ankle, she jumps to safety once more. The flames fly past, and she can feel the warmth of it blow past. Batty's panicked screeches are well heard over the roaring flames.

Razorleaf roars and moves back, ready to defend his Trainer.

"Did it just…. did it just shoot fire from its BUTT?!"

The Skuntank turns its rear towards her again.

"Razorleaf! Batty!" Mia calls as she forces herself to run. The Grotle and Zubat are after her quickly.

Her mind can't wrap around the logic of what is going on. She throws questions at the Pokemon. "How are you doing that?!"

More flames. Mia freezes and ducks in time to avoid it. She moves back before running again.

"How are you not hurting from farting out fire-"

Instant face pain. Mia ran headfirst into a wall. She falls on her back, covering her face. Batty flies over her, squeaking endlessly.

Mia hears strong footsteps. She sits up and turns quickly. There, the Skuntank looms over her, making her feel small and frozen. She can't move, so she does what any child would do at that point.

"Somebody help me!"

As if on cue, Razorleaf lets loose a roar of rage and rams the enemy Pokemon. He pushes it back against the wall, clawing at its head and body. The Skuntank cries out and pushes back, trying to break free.

Mia slowly stands, trying to catch her breath. For a second, she remembers how he tackled those Zubat off her in Ravaged Path.

He is so brave. Braver than she can try to be…

Batty soars to the scene, bitting and hitting the Skuntank with every opening she has.

The Skuntank is truly annoyed at this point. Its claws turn dark as night, and it slashes Razorleaf across his face, knocking him to the ground. It attacks Batty in the same fashion, slapping it to the ground, pinning it down.

Mia unclips Aqua's Pokéball in an instant. She freezes, seeing Skunktank's tail twitching. Her stomach sinks. She knows what that means. "No, please don't do that… please… don't!"

Unfortunately the fumes pour out and hit her. She is left gagging and coughing heavily from the overwhelming unexplainable stench. Her eyes watered out tears, her nose is burning. Her body is unable to tolerate it.

She thinks she hears Razorleaf's fading roar. She catches sight of him attacking the Skuntank again, but his image begins to blur.

Everything becomes a blur.

**\- 0000 -**

A swarm of Galactic Grunts rush past one walking in the opposite direction. They have their Pokéballs in hand, shouting at once.

The lone grunt turns a corner, and he heads up a flight of stairs. After taking a quick look around, he quickly heads for a desk. He lifts papers and looks through drawers until he finds a manila folder. Setting it down on the surface, he opens it and begins to look through the many documents.

"Ah… please…"

The grunt freezes, and he turns to the source of the sound.

A man sits against a corner, apparently hiding. He can't go far since his arms and legs are tied by a rope. He scoots further, intimidated. "I already told you everything I know… just let me go…"

"Hm? You are mistaken. I am not one of them," the grunt removes his wig, revealing his brown hair. The hostage is more surprised than relieved. "I am a friend. Do you care to explain what happened?"

"Uh…" The man stares as Looker removes a dagger from his belt. It's coded green, so he finally calms down. "Y-yes… I'm just a bicycle shop owner… and they took my Clefairy…"

"Hm…" Looker nods as he crouches down and begins to cut the rope. "Carry on. I'm listening."

**\- 0000 -**

Pain.

So much pain.

Even her nose is burning, and it is the worst thing ever.

"Aww… man…" The world is a blur. Everything is deformed. It is her body that she is concerned about. It is as if she took a bath in a sewer and dried herself up in cow manure.

…oh, that thought made her want to throw up.

Yep. Not helping.

She shakes her head to get her mind away from it, but it causes her to slam a hand on her splitting forehead. The headache is torture. "What did I do to myself?" She asks through a groan. She blinks, hoping that her eyes would get themselves together. "Razorleaf? What happened?"

No answer.

She rises to a sitting position as she rubs her eyes several times. Everything finally returns to focus. It takes a few seconds for her mind to register that she is still in the room she passed out in, but everything is positioned differently. She was relocated further in the room.

"What…"

Did the Skuntank leave her alone after blasting her? Trying to determine what happened after she passed out… it's too much to think about at the moment.

"Razorleaf… are you alright?"

There is no answer.

Taking a quick look around, he and Batty are nowhere to be seen.

Her hands feel around her waist, and she starts to panic.

Her Pokébelt is gone. Her Pokédex is gone.

"Crap!" She tries to stand, but her body isn't responding too well. Never was she blasted by a skunk. For her to be hit by a super-powered one is ten times worse. Now, she feels vulnerable. Without her Pokémon, the grunts can do whatever they please without facing any consequences.

She can't be alone.

"Will? Lalinda?" She calls them both, now feeling nervous. "Looker?!"

She hears movement, and she silences herself immediately. Calling out for anyone is a bad idea, but it's too late to take back the words that came out of her mouth.

"Sounds like the kid finally woke up," the voice is coming from a distance. It's unrecognizable, belonging to a woman. "And you say she's the one that gave you the most trouble?"

Mia crawls back until her back rests against the wall. She wants to hide, but there is not one good place to hide. All she can do is pull her knees close to her chest, preparing herself for whatever is to come.

"Well, she's the second main problem," the responding voice belongs to Dumb. "The other one is some little teenager who got away with the egg in the first place. I don't know how this girl ended up with it."

Their voices are closer now.

"Does she know anything useful?" The woman asks again.

"She's just a noisy brat," Dummy replies. "I doubt she has anything we are looking for. Not like that bicycle shop owner."

Finally, they turn the corner and enter the room. The first thing Mia sees is her Eevee held inside a glowing cage. The second Sunshine sees her, she tackles the cage, which startles the trio arriving.

_**'Mommy! Mommy!' **_Sunshine calls loudly, trying to reach Mia someway.

Mia doesn't say anything. Skuntank is there with the pair of grunts, standing next to who Mia assumes is its Trainer. She's the one carrying the cage.

She's a tall woman with light-purple hair tied in three separate oval-shaped buns. One rests at the top, and the other two at the bottom. Her uniform makes it clear she is no grunt. It is tight against her body, bringing out her shape. Mia would compare her to a cartoon female spy.

Then again, one leg is actually bare, with only a few black rings around it. It doesn't seem… comfortable. At least the boots are still there...

She notices Mia staring after a while.

"Eh? Did you want something?" the woman asks. She goes on before Mia could answer. "How silly of me to even ask. You want to free the Pokémon. Yeah, that's gonna happen!"

No surprise there. Mia does bring up a question. "You're a commander…?"

"You are very observant," the woman says. "I am Commander Jupiter. And… unlike Mars, I am not as nice. She let you off a little too easy," Jupiter says. "Then again, you were lucky for not bringing out her explosive temper."

Jupiter walks over to a desk, and she sets the cage down. The grunts stand by her side, covering their noses now. The commander pulls out a large rectangular object from under the desk, and she sets it on the table. A lamp is switched on, shining blue light on the object.

Mia isn't sure at first, but seeing how worn down and old the object looks… she knows exactly what it is. "Hey! That plate belongs to the statue!"

"Too bad. I have it now." The commander waves her away. "And you reek. I think Skuntank overdid it a little, but at this point, I hate to admit I've grown used to it."

"We haven't…" Dumb mutters.

The commander points under the desk. "Then, deal with it. I don't exactly want to smell it all day."

Dumb immediately reaches down, and he pulls a large five-gallon bucket from under the desk. He drags it by the handle across the floor, reaching Mia in no time.

Mia feels herself shrinking. "Wh-what is that…?"

"If you keep your eyes close, it won't burn," Dumb replies, pulling open the lid.

Immediately, the burning smell of spiciness hits Mia's nostrils. The red color of the thick liquid makes her feel even more frightened. "Y-you're gonna pour that on me?!"

"Look at this kid," Dummy says, walking up to her partner. She places her hands on the bucket, and she helps him lift in from the ground. "Take away her Pokémon, and she remembers she's not so tough."

They start to tilt the bucket over, and Mia immediately shuts her eyes and covers her face with a shriek. The thick and chunky liquid splatters on the top of her head and pours down her body. She spits constantly, and it's worse as some of it gets in her mouth. It's burning her tongue worse than any hot sauce she knows. It's pointless to try to fight anymore from coming in. A desperate cry escapes her lips.

_**'Mommy… hurt? Mommy?' **_Sunshine is very concerned for her. Hearing Mia panic is making her scared.

"Relax, kid," Dumb says, setting the bucket down. "It's just Tamato Berry juice. Gets rid of the stench instantly."

"You're welcome," Dummy says, rudely.

"Why is it so spicy?!" Mia spits again.

"Because it is? Sorry that a Pecha Berry is useless, kid. I could have just left you to suffer. Our commander would have, really," Dummy heads her way back to Jupiter.

"I can't see why everyone is so interested in the legend," Jupiter says, taking a closer look at the plate. "Sounds too good to be true to me. But… if that is what he's looking into… this ought to be a piece we need."

What is she talking about? Mia wishes she can see, but she has to keep her eyes close to prevent her eyes from getting stung. Rubbing them isn't a good idea.

"Commander, we can't stand still very long," Dumb announces.

"I know she didn't come here alone," Jupiter says. "I've sent enough grunts to keep them fighting longer than we can. They should be tired by now."

Hearing that makes Mia feel a great deal of dread. She's deeply worried about Will's and Lalinda's safety. "You're not going to hurt them, are you?"

"You better hope I won't have a reason to."

She can't be serious about that...

Mia is impatient at this point. She rubs the juices from around her eyes, and she is bold enough to open them.

_**'Mommy is okay?!' **_Sunshine stands on her hind legs, pressing her paws against the bars of the cage. A fist slamming at the top of the cage makes her jump and crouch against the bottom.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not," Jupiter says, patting the top of the cage now. "A Pokémon that can talk… and a Pokémon that can understand our every word… it's a nice addition to Team Galactic, don't you think? I know you'll disagree. It did take a liking to you. It's a shame."

"Can you just give her back?" Mia begins to beg. "Please?"

"How about a fair trade?" Jupiter says, turning to face her now. "You let us keep the Eevee…" She extends a hand towards her Skuntank.

The Pokémon lifts its tail from its head, and Jupiter picks up Mia's Pokébelt and Pokédex from underneath. The Skuntank rests its tail again as it is stroked under the chin.

Sunshine tackles the cage again. _**'No!'**_

Jupiter holds the items as an offering. "You can have these back. I'm not interested in keeping them."

Mia opens her mouth, but no words came out. What is she supposed to say? This commander is offering her Pokémon and Pokédex back, but she'll lose Sunshine forever. If she declines it, she'll lose everything.

"Speechless, aren't you?" Dummy is amused. "We warned you to stay out of our business several times, kid. Now look at where it got you."

Mia didn't even want to come in here in the first place. But… no matter how she looks at it, she really shouldn't have came in here. Why were they so convinced they can handle this?

Jupiter pauses, and she presses her fingers near her ear, listening to something through an earpiece.

The pair of grunts hear it too. They appear nervous.

"What? More people are tearing through the base?" Jupiter's tone doesn't sound so pleasant anymore. "I don't care how many there are. Don't let them reach this floor!"

Mia begins to feel a little more hopeful. So, Will and Lalinda are on their way, after all!

"There's some kid running through you?! How do you let that happen?! Doesn't matter! Use every bit of force!" Jupiter shakes her head as she takes the cage from the counter.

The pair of grunts know what to do. Dumb hurries to the table and take the stone plate. Dummy pulls a suitcase from the side, and opens it for Dumb to set it inside. They are on a rush.

"Well," Jupiter is annoyed. She turns her attention back to Mia. "You can thank your friends for making me change my mind. You can just be without a single Pokémon."

"Wait a minute…?! What?!" Mia can't believe what she just heard. She becomes nervous as several grunts and their Pokémon rush inside the room. The closest one is handed her Pokébelt. "You can't do that! Give them back!"

Jupiter laughs, as if what she said is a joke. "That's cute, but I'm afraid I can't just… hand them over. You see, kid… life isn't a fairytale. There is no happily-ever-after for you."

Mia is hoping someone would show up and help her out. Her brother… Lalinda… perhaps even Looker would be nice! But, she's beginning to doubt that would happen. She was on her own. What could a 12-year-old kid possibly do?"

Jupiter turns her back, and she starts to walk her way out. Her Skuntank walks next to her with heavy steps. "I'll see you."

This can't happen again. First with Mars, now Jupiter? She can't just sit by helpless like last time!

"No! Wait!" Mia gains the strength to get to her feet. Immediately, she is after her. Grunts step in with their Zubat flying around, screeching painfully in her ears. She is forced to cover them and stop. "Give them back! Those are my Pokémon… not yours!"

Sunshine extends her tiny paw through the bars of the cage she's trapped in. _**'Mommy!'**_

Jupiter frowned. "Urgh. This Eevee is starting to get on my nerves. Skuntank, shut her up."

The Skuntank immediately turns its back on it.

"Stop it!" Mia screams at them. It's a pointless attempt to convince them to not carry it out. They won't listen. She knows they won't, but she can't help but scream. "STOOOP!"

_"Charizard! Flamethrower!"_

Mia understood those two words in an instant.

Grunts dive to the ground as a massive trail of flames fly in the room. Jupiter jumps back, startled as flames engulf the many Zubat. Their screeches fill the air, and they rain like flies, charred and smoking. Heat bathes over everyone's skin as the dark room is illuminated by the bright light.

This Flamethrower puts Skuntank's to shame.

After several heated seconds, the flames die down. Grunts immediately stand and step away. Some who have more Pokémon are prepared to send them out.

Jupiter growls, unclipping a Pokéball from her waist. "Skuntank!"

The Skuntank is in position to fight. A smaller figure walks into the room with a large Pokémon behind it. The orange beast jumps over and lands with its wings spread out, letting loose a roar that pushes the defenseless grunts back.

It's a Charizard.

"Pardon the intrusion," the intruder walks past the Charizard. Mia recognizes him in a heartbeat as he speaks. "But I had to barge in."

It's the young teen that gave her the egg. He looks different now.

No… Wait. He still has that red jacket with the faux cream fur along the hood… casual clothes… tennis shoes... the only difference is the fact that he wears a cap to match his attire.

But that's not what's really different.

That strong energy he carries…

He turns his attention to Mia, wearing a slight frown. "Sorry for taking so long, mate. This place has more branches than I was hoping for."

Did he know she was in here? No, Johnny said he ran off for this place before. They just crossed paths. Still, Mia can't help but think he also came to save her as well.

He has to save her.

She has to be saved. _Again._

"What?" Commander Jupiter is annoyed by this. "Who are you, kid?"

"Nothing of your concern. I'm merely protecting a friend," he replies. "People who hurt others with no care in the world… you are a pain to deal with. I already have my fair share to endure already."

Not only did he come to save her, he considers her as a friend? She hardly knows him! He did appear laid-back when she met him before. She didn't really have to save him back then…

"Whatever." The commander is done with him at this point. She carelessly tosses the Pokéball held in her hand, releasing her own Zubat. "Use Confuse Ray!"

The Zubat soars forward. The Charizard prepares to attack.

"So we start with playing defensive. No matter. Your choices will do you no good. It has done no good so far." The teen points forward. _"Charizard!"_

The Charizard jumps into the air, and it swipes the Zubat from the air with little effort. The Zubat smacks to the ground. It doesn't move after that.

The Galactic Commander is frozen. She blinks and calls the Zubat back. She swings her arm, shouting another order. "Skuntank! Night Slash!"

The Skuntank rushes forward. As soon as the gap is small enough, it springs to its hind legs. Its claws become dark as night, and it slashes the Charizard across the stomach. The Skuntank lands, and it takes a step back.

The Charizard lowers its head with a snort.

It didn't do anything?!

Leon crosses his arms. "Charizard says he's not impressed with that attack. He doesn't even want to fight anymore."

His words set well under Jupiter's skin. "How insolent. Take a bite of this, child! Skuntank! Toxic!"

The Skuntank's tail begins to twitch.

Mia is already having flashbacks. "Look out! It'll knock you out!"

Leon doesn't respond to her warning. His Charizard spreads his wings just as the poisonous fluid is unleashed. It strikes him square on the chest, and it spreads as a poisonous cloud. Charizard grunts and shakes his head, squinting his eyes as he struggles to breathe.

"You just took it?" Jupiter is genuinely surprised. "Are you an idiot or what?"

The teen ignores her comment.

_"Charizard,"_ Leon says. _"I say we played around enough. They are no threat, right?"_

Oh.

While the rest of Team Galactic is confused about what he just said, Mia is the only one that understood every word. The only thing that is different is his accent.

Definitely British.

"Hey! If you're going to talk, then speak the common language!" Dumb shouts at the teen. "What did you say? You don't want to share it with us?"

"Sorry," Leon says. "My Charizard unfortunately doesn't understand the common language. If you really want to know, none of you are a threat to me."

"What?! Don't get so arrogant!" Dummy shouts at him. "You didn't even fight back in Oreburgh! What makes you think you're so tough now! Look at your Pokémon! He's poisoned!"

"If I were to fight you back then, you would have been defeated in an instant," Leon says. "As for my Charizard, he's completely fine. This is nothing."

"What are you going on about?" Jupiter asks. "You know what? I'm through with wasting my time with you!" She throws a hand forward. "Skuntank! Night Slash!"

The Skuntank rushes forward. Charizard tosses his head around before roaring, stretching his wings. The poison on his body is shaken off, to everyone's surprise. The beast snags Skuntank's arm before its claws could make contact with his body. He holds it firmly as the Skuntank tries to pull free.

"This isn't worth finishing with any technique," Leon says.

The Charizard flaps his wings, lifting himself and Skuntank from the ground. Many eyes watch him reach the ceiling. Mercilessly, Charizard pulls Skuntank higher and throws it harshly. Grunts scatter out the way, and the Skuntank slams on the ground with a loud thud. It bounces and lands on its back.

"Skuntank!" Jupiter calls her Pokémon, who she reaches within seconds. Crouched over its unconscious form, she takes its Pokéball and aims it towards the Pokémon. "Losing to some child... Being careless cost me too much."

The Skuntank is sucked back inside its capsule. Some people look up, staring at the airborne Charizard that studies them carefully.

It's hard to believe. Skuntank was defeated without a single technique used against it. How much more disrespectful can that get?

Jupiter appears calm about it, but there is no doubt the way she lost has her feeling a great deal of fury.

Leon grins wide, almost laughing at this point. "You call that a Pokémon battle? Aren't you supposed to be one of their top commanders, or was all that just a story to make you look better? You're no different from the other one."

Jupiter growls at this.

"My Charizard hasn't even tried to battle hard. He's disappointed," Leon says. "Now, you have no more Pokémon that can fight. So then, everything you took that isn't yours… hand it over, and I mean _all _of it."

Instead of listening, Jupiter brings up a question. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name doesn't matter here. Turns out Sinnoh is rather relaxed compared to where I come from. Too quiet for me... but I think Sinnohans would prefer it to stay that way," Leon answers. "No more stalling. What I asked isn't an option."

"You think I'm just going to listen to a kid?" Jupiter proves to be stubborn. Her grunts begin to surround the teen as she takes the cage.

"I'm back to full strength, so I don't want anyone getting hurt. If you lot are wise, you'll release the Pokémon and leave peacefully," Leon says. "I'm not fond of resorting to violence."

"If we bend to your will, we might as well throw away everything we accomplished so far. I'm not taking that risk," Jupiter says. "How about you be a good child and show a bit of courtesy, by moving _out _the way?"

Leon doesn't budge. "There is no mercy for anyone who doesn't deserve it. People like them only hurt themselves. Sorry, miss, but I can't let you walk out what that Pokémon there, or anything important. You're the one who should show some courtesy. Don't choose the difficult path."

His Charizard lands nearby, snorting at the commander. The woman gives him a quick look.

"And if I don't listen, what will you do?" Jupiter challenges him. "You're a Trainer. You are true to The Trainer's Code, aren't you?"

Mia doesn't know where this is going, but she hopes this ends soon. All she wants is her Pokémon back, including Sunshine, and a way out of here. If she ever makes it out, she's going to take a long bath.

She's concerned for the young teen. What is he trying to do? Jupiter knows how The Trainer's Code works. She displayed that she doesn't follow it herself, but this teen on the other hand…

"Pokémon are not tools of war. I won't have my Charizard attack anyone in this room," Leon answers. "I'm asking you nicely to listen. It's not that hard."

"Since he won't use his Pokémon, take him," Jupiter says, shrugging. "He's no longer a concern."

"No! Leave him alone!" Mia is scared for him now. She would move, but the grunts closest to her are ready to stop her. She's completely useless right now!

A pair of grunts snags Leon by his arms, but he pulls himself free before shoving them out the way. He breaks through the crowd, who are after him immediately.

Leon sprints forward, and he springs high, kicking his legs out between two grunts. They are kicked aside, and he lands. He lunges and slams his hand against the chest of the grunt in front of him, shoving him back. His free hand snags the Pokébelt the grunt holds. He pulls it free and allows the grunt to hit the ground.

Jupiter is surprised by this, and it makes her angry. "You little- aaAH!" She is knocked down by Charizard'a tail. The beast catches the cage Sunshine is trapped in, and he snags the Pokédex from her hands. He jumps back with a massive flap of its wings and joins his Trainer, who takes the cage and Pokédex quickly.

"I'll be taking these back," Leon says.

The commander quickly stands, and she steps back. "Wait a second… you! Now I recognize you! I heard how slippery you are, and I see why. Whoever trained you did a good job."

"Seems I've grown a name for myself even here. That's good. So, you know who you're up against," Leon says, crossing his arms. "The best thing you can do is give up."

"Well, aren't you tough...?" Jupiter places her hands near her hips. She almost laughs at his attitude.

A grunt rushes to her side, and they whisper into their ear.

Jupiter sighs as the grunt steps away. She takes the suitcase from Dummy, and she waves a hand at Leon, dismissing everything that went wrong for her so far. "It's okay, though. Our official Pokémon-statue investigation is finished. Mars has collected energy from the Valley Windworks. We're pretty much finished here. I suggest you keep out of Team Galactic's affairs from now on. This is your last warning!"

Many grunts rush past, but the Charizard jumps in front of the only exit, spreading his wings to block them from going around him. He snarls at them all, pushing them back with his intimidating glare.

"You have something else that doesn't belong to you," Leon says. "It's in that suitcase."

Jupiter's smile slightly frowns. "You must think I am kidding when I said to stay out of the way. I'm not as nice as the last commander you ran over. Unlike her, I have no time for games!"

She snaps her fingers. Grunts toss their Pokéballs in the air, and several Geodude are summoned. There has to be around ten or more.

Mia can't grasp why they would have so many.

Leon's expression displays confusion for the first time. "What kind of Pokémon are those…?"

"Don't take it personal, kid. I tried to warn you," Jupiter taps her wrist. A transparent and blue blanket swallows her body. "This building is no longer a use for us."

Mia looks around, noticing the grunts are doing the same. She doesn't like what she is seeing. Something is going terribly wrong.

Dumb and Dummy throw a single hand in the air. "Explosion!"

Mia feels her heart skip a beat. "What?!"

"Are you mad?!" Leon yells at them all. "That's going to kill us!"

"We will be fine," Jupiter says. "But I don't know about you."

The air around the Geodude is pulling in. Their bodies begin to glow within seconds.

Leon growls, and he swings his arm. _"Charizard! Flamethrower! Give it all you have!"_

The Charizard doesn't hesitate. It jumps into flight, inhaling deeply. The inside of its mouth glows a bright orange before flames fly out as a massive blast. The entire room glows brighter than it did before. Several Geodude are caught in the flames. Team Galactic rush out of the room as the flames continue to grow bigger.

Mia shields her face with her arms. The temperature of the room is unbearably hot. Almost everything around her is caught in flames, and it's becoming hard to breath. She presses her back against the wall, wincing as something flaming hits the ground nearby.

As much as she wants to move, she can't!

The building is on fire!

"Hurry! Come with me!"

Mia looks up, seeing the extended hand of Leon. Under his arm is the Eevee, who is still unresponsive. When did he take the Eevee out?

Another loud crash makes her jump from her thoughts.

Leon grabs her arm, forcing her to her feet. He pulls her back, and he studies the wall in front of them for several seconds.

Smoke is filling the room. Inhaling it is a mistake. Mia begins to cough, feeling it sting her eyes and lungs.

Leon takes notice. He quickly carries out his actions. _"Flamethrower!"_

The Charizard snarls before unleashing a bigger mass of flames that strikes the windows, shattering them and destroying the frames. After several seconds, he stops sending them. A massive wall of fire is left to dance.

The teen sends his next order. _"Air Slash!"_

The Charizard takes a few steps back as he spreads his wings. They flap back and forth, pushing the air forward with every motion. The beat of his swings get stronger and faster, until a massive flap sends a ripple of air slashing through the flames. It extinguishes them at once, and it destroys the weakened wall. A massive and gaping hole is presented. Smoke begins to pour out.

This Pokémon basically behaved as a wrecking ball. It's unbelievable.

Mia is torn from her thoughts as soon as she feels a hand resting on her shoulder. She looks at the boy who points at the hole.

"Come on. We have to go," he says, unclipping one of her Pokéballs. He looks at it carefully before aiming it towards Sunshine. She is pulled inside, and he puts the capsule back in place. Afterwards, he hooks Mia's Pokédex on her belt loop.

"What?!" Mia is frightened. She coughs again before she speaks. "Go? As in go through the hole?! As in jump off a building that is a million feet high?!"

"Come on!" he urges her as he grabs her arm. He pulls her closer to Charizard. The Pokémon lowers itself to the ground to give him easy access to his back. He swings a leg over the beast and sits down, offering his hand to the girl.

"On his back?!" Now Mia is even more scared. As much as she wants to move, her legs won't listen to her. She is frozen in place, staring at the hand. "I… I can't. I'm scared…"

Can the Charizard even carry them both? He looks smaller than she imagined.

"I know you're scared, but if the fire doesn't kill you first, the smoke will," Leon warns her, trying to urge her to move. "I'm not afraid of fire. I know how to handle it. You can trust me."

Mia manages to take a step forward, and part of the ceiling behind her caves in and falls apart, making her duck and shriek. She covers her head, unable to move once again.

How hot are those flames to do so much damage already?!

The teen looks at his Charizard, and he nods in response. The Pokémon is careful with his blazing tail. The teen grabs Mia's arm and pulls her towards it.

A heavy knock against her legs makes Mia fall with a panicked shout, but the tail keeps her from hitting the ground. It swings upwards and knocks her up higher and falling against its backside.

She had forgotten about the burn on her ankle until now. It's stinging again...

"Hold on tight! This will be no easy ride!" Leon warns her. He pats his Charizard on the shoulder, speaking directly to the Pokémon now. _"Take flight!"_

Mia clings on, almost screaming as the Charizard begins to run. It's a bumpy ride already, until the beast lunges out the window. Wind heavily blows around her entire body, and her eyes are shut tight as she holds her breath. She's too scared to even try to look at where she may be.

The wind relaxes after several seconds. Charizard's roar fills her ears.

"We are flying now," Leon tells her. "I'll let you know when you can open your eyes. It's okay to feel frightened."

She wouldn't open her eyes even if he asked her to, anyway.

"What's your name? I never got to ask." He begins his small talk.

Mia is quiet for several seconds. Her answer comes out sheepishly. "It's… Mia."

"Mia, huh? Seems you got into a bit of danger. The fault could be mine. The Pokémon I gave you hatched sooner than I hoped. I'm sorry it gave you so much trouble."

"No… I-it's fine. Cynthia told me that the egg would hatch within a few days… so I was surprised. You wouldn't know. She wouldn't…"

"So, you personally know the Sinnoh Champion? She's nice, isn't she?" he asks. "I'm sure she helped you times before. She's always willing to help someone. It's why the Sinnohans love her."

"Y-yeah… I guess so-" Her words are cut off as she feels heavy movement. She is frozen, unsure of what happened.

"You can open your eyes, now."

Mia slowly opens her eyes. The first thing she sees are the orange scales that cover the Charizard's body. Lifting her head, she sees the teen looking at her, appearing a bit confused. Taking a quick look around, she recognizes she is just outside the building.

Leon slides off his Charizard, and he helps Mia down afterwards. "You are going to need a good bath to get this berry juice off. They really drenched you."

"I know…" Mia sighs. "Thanks for saving me."

He gives her a smile. "No need to thank me. I couldn't have possibly stopped that explosion on my own."

Mia is nearly knocked over by a push. She turns and meets eyes with his Charizard. "O-oh…"

"He's absolutely brilliant, isn't he?" Leon says with pride. "This is my partner, Charizard."

She really imagined it a lot taller.

Regardless, it's still intimidating to see. The beast snorts as it scratches its chin. "It's too bad I don't know much about it…" Mia says.

"Didn't you use your Pokédex?" he asks.

"It can only tell me about Pokémon native in Sinnoh."

"Hm. I get it now." He places a hand on Charizard's head. "Charizard is the Flame Pokémon. A Fire and Flying type," he begins to explain. "It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames."

Or, it could burn a building.

"Here you go." Leon hands her back her Pokébelt. "I'm sure you would want this back."

Mia takes it eagerly. She never felt so relieved to have Pokémon before. "Thank you… really. I didn't know what to do."

"I understand. You never had such dangerous people around you before, huh? Then, you have me… who keeps finding trouble. I'm a mess."

"Wait. Are the hunters still after you?"

"They are, but they haven't caught me yet." Leon chuckles.

"You, child… are something else," a familiar voice speaks up.

Arriving to the scene is Looker, who slips off the light-blue bowl cut wig from his head.

"The sight of Galactic goons running away, an interesting sight it was. I overheard them, panicked about a Charizard," Looker says. He looks at the beast, somewhat intrigued. "This Pokémon… it belongs to you?"

Mia answers quickly. "N-no… It's not-"

"It belongs to me, actually," Leon says, now having his attention.

"Hm… your face… it's familiar. You are a Trainer, yes? Your Charizard has brought no harm to anyone, I will assume. I must ask, why did you feel the need to burn a building?"

"It wasn't planned at all. Team Galactic were about to blow us to bits with their Pokémon's Explosion. I had to attack before they attacked first."

"I see. Charizard was faster than they were prepared for," Looker says. "You aren't in trouble. No, not at all. You acted out of self-defense. Your friend here looks red, so I will take it that Team Galactic did that as well."

Mia begins to explain. "Well, you see-"

"Team Galactic is on the move, so therefore, I must be on my way!" Looker slips a hand in his pocket, and he whips out a pair of business cards. He hands one to each child. "This is my contact number. Only call me for emergencies, or for information about shady individuals! I can't stay very long, so do stay alert! I must scout around the city to assure no more wrong was done here!"

He leaves in a hurry, leaving them to watch him until he turns a corner leading to the statue. People are starting to crowd at the corner, pointing towards the building. Looking up is quite a sight.

"Wow…" Mia whispers, surprised by the amount of damage that was done.

The top portion of the building is smoking. From the cracked or busted windows, Mia can see the flames dancing inside.

"I think we overdid it a little…" Leon notes.

"Mia!"

She turns around, and already, a body hits her. She lets out a grunt and staggers, trying her best not to fall. From how heavy the hug is, and from the feel of it, she identifies the person as her twin. It seems he made it out long before she did.

"Will… I…" She feels him release her, and she looks at his face as soon as he steps back.

"Ew, what is this?!" Will looks at himself. His shirt is slightly stained from the drying juices. Looking back at Mia, he appears very concerned. "What happened to you?!"

She won't deny that she is still shaken up from all that happened. She doesn't want to explain, but a long look at her brother seems to send the message.

"You're okay now." Will is relieved. "Thank you."

"I'm glad she's reunited with you," Leon says. "We can finally breathe."

Will notices him immediately. "Who are you?"

"It's okay. He saved me," Mia tells him.

"Oh… thanks. Really," Will relaxes a bit. Looking at the teen, he takes note of his appearance. "Yellow eyes. That kid was talking about you?"

Leon is lost. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Leon! There you are!" The voice belongs to Cynthia!

Leon freezes in an instant. His expression shows a bit of discomfort. "Aw, no…"

Mia and Will both turn towards the familiar voice. Cynthia is by Lalinda's side, running towards them with Garchomp close behind. The woman smiles small, appearing relieved with everything. "Why do you have the habit of worrying me to death?"

Leon rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

She stops walking as soon as the gap between the groups are small.

"I told you to call me if you needed anything. You can't just leave like that," Cynthia reminds him. Before Leon could respond, she continues. "You are very reckless, but for once, I'm glad you actually didn't listen to me."

Leon replies with a small smile. "I can't leave Team Galactic to do as they please."

Lalinda crosses her arms. "Well… thanks. You really saved Mia's butt up there. Though was the fire really necessary? You kinda destroyed property."

"No need to fret. I'll pay for the damages," he says. "What matters is that Team Galactic's been driven out of town. They won't bother anyone here again."

Cynthia closes her eyes and sighs. She doesn't have anything to say to that. Maybe she expected this to happen.

"But… I've noticed something." Mia says what's been bugging her for a while. "Your pronunciation is a bit off… not trying to be rude or anything. You have an accent."

The teenager nods. "You hit the nail on the head. Sinnohan isn't my first language. So forgive me if I butcher some words. But, it seems you have the same thing?"

"Right… you must speak Unovan, don't you?"

"I speak Galarian."

"Galarian?" Mia assumes that's the Pokémon word's version to British English. "If you aren't from here… wait… your name. You never told me your name. I forgot to ask before you left that other time."

"Yeah. Who are you?" Will asks, now very curious.

Cynthia almost laughs. "Really? You haven't bothered to introduce yourself? That's not like you to forget. You would do it with every chance you get. Go on, I'm not stopping you this time."

The teen is nudged by his Charizard. He smiles and strokes the Charizard's head. "Really? Well, I might as well do a proper introduction."

He looks at the three, and he finally answers;

"I am The Unbeatable Champion, Leon of Galar."

**\- 0000 -**

Stepping out of the Pokémon Center's bathroom is something Mia never would imagine would feel so relieving. She was sitting in water for over an hour.

The cream Cynthia gave her to treat her burn is like magic. It soothed away the burning sensation, replacing it with a cooling feel.

With a fresh change of clothes, and a bandage for her burn, Mia feels like she can take on the day again. Entering the lobby, everyone stands from their seats to meet with her.

"How do you feel?" Cynthia asks. Her Garchomp walks over to Mia, sniffing her.

"A lot better," Mia answers, taking a step away from Garchomp. As soon as the Pokémon steps away, she combs her fingers through her hair. Her curls are fuzzy, but she'll fix them later. "The hard part was cleaning my ears…"

"At least they were nice enough to get rid of the stench," Will says, looking into the brighter side of things.

"Yeah… I guess." Mia doesn't even want to remember. Being sprayed by a Skuntank is the worst thing she has ever felt by far.

"I'm sorry. We really tried to reach you," Lalinda says. "But there were too many of them. After Will's final Pokémon got knocked out, we had no choice but to run outside for help…"

"We found Cynthia, who was looking for Leon," Will says. "We brought her over here in time to see the fire bursting from the upper floors. I would have ran in there if Cynthia didn't hold me back…"

His Pichu rubs his cheek against his as comfort.

"It was too dangerous," Cynthia says. "I saw the fire, and I heard the roar. I knew he was up there, and I knew Mia would be okay."

"That's a risky bet to put on someone," Will says with a frown.

Leon appears a bit embarrassed. His Charizard lightly nudges his head with a grunt. "Well, all I knew was that I had to stop the explosion somehow. If I didn't do anything, we probably wouldn't have made it out alive."

"They were willing to destroy all evidence of their work," Cynthia says. "And they would have taken you down in the process. I declare Team Galactic as an orange-level threat. As the Sinnoh Champion, I will have to investigate this threat personally. The rest of you should do your best to not get involved."

"We know…" Mia tried to avoid it the best way she could. This brings up a reminder. "Wait. We never asked for your number. If we had it before, we could have had your help."

"You didn't look at the back of the HM I gave you?"

"What…?" Mia takes the item out in a hurry. Turning it around, written in permanent marker is a number sequence. "For real….?"

Never before has Mia felt like a bigger idiot.

The healing jingle brings Mia's attention to the nurse at the counter. Mia immediately rushes to the counter just as the nurse sets the Eevee down.

"She is fully healed now. You won't have to worry about a thing," the nurse says.

"Sunshine! You're okay!" Mia offers her hands. The Eevee springs into her arms in an instant. "Thank you so much!"

The Eevee doesn't respond like she usually would. She still appears timid. It can't be helped.

"I can't believe they burned her like that…" Leon shakes his head. "They held that man hostage…"

"Oh!" Mia looks at him. "Wait! Where is he?! I didn't see him anywhere!"

Cynthia's Garchomp groans and lowers her head. She turns towards the door, tilting her head towards it.

"Looker found him," Cynthia explains, probably translating for her Garchomp. "He's unharmed, back inside his shop. He's a little shaken, but he'll be fine. You should stop by and check on him."

"That's what I plan on doing!" Mia says. She turns to her brother, who is already racing for the door. "Slow down! I'm coming with you!"

Will stops just before he could step out. He turns, and asks; "Anyone else coming along?"

"You know I am!" Lalinda jogs to the door.

Mia heads out the Pokémon Center, with Will and Lalinda close to her. Following them are Cynthia and Leon with their restless Pokémon.

It seems that the commotion outside hasn't died off yet. People begin to point towards Cynthia, but the Champion doesn't acknowledge them. Her attention is towards the smoking building. A large group of firefighters are battling the flames using their hoses and Buizel. "Gardenia is going to have a difficult time trying to calm down the residents. So much wrong has happened here in a short period of time."

"And we got caught up in it…" Mia sighs. "I'm sorry that you had to save me so many times…"

"You see why there are some things kids shouldn't involve themselves in," Cynthia says. "Even if you have your Pokémon, there is only so much you can do. You should put your focus on winning your way to the Pokémon League. Let the adults handle these things."

"Johanna said something similar…" Maybe they are right. Mia should have just waited. They all should have.

"That goes for you too, Leon," Cynthia says.

"Huh?" Leon looks at her. "I'm perfectly fine. I did save her from that mess."

"Yes, but the way you handled the situation wasn't very wise. There is no way they would resort to explosions if you didn't provoke them."

Leon shuts his mouth. She read through him very easily. It takes a few seconds for him to find words again, but his focus is on the three now. "I wish all of you the best of luck. You'll need it more than me," he says. "I would stick around, but I have to keep moving. Staying in one place too long may bring more trouble than help."

Mia sighs. "So, you're leaving. At least tell Sunshine goodbye. You did bring her to me."

Leon walks over to her. "See you, Sunshine." He reaches for her head slowly. Sunshine lowers her head, but as soon as Leon begins to pet her, she relaxes.

_**'See you…'**_

Leon freezes, staring at the Eevee. "So… you _can _talk. It's a good thing I took you when I did…"

"But you see where it got you. You can't keep going on your own, Leon," Cynthia says. "You have all these people after you. I know you are strong, but what are you without your Charizard?"

Leon laughs. "Come now. I'll be fine! They'll have to try a lot harder to catch me either way."

Charizard stands tall, spreading his wings with pride.

Cynthia crosses her arms. Her Garchomp snorts at the Charizard, who seems to carry the same attitude as his Trainer.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. It was nice meeting all of you!" Leon waves before he turns and heads towards Route 205.

"Are you sure you know where you are going? Bicycle Road is down that way." Will points down South, an entirely different direction from where Leon is heading.

Leon chuckles. "Of course I do! I was just going to stretch my legs a bit!"

"You're heading for Eterna Forest." Lalinda points out.

Leon freezes, appearing a bit spooked. "Eterna Forest?! That place was-" He notices everyone staring at him, and he clears his throat. "I have no business going there, of course! You know what? No need to fret. I'll stick around since you three might need an extra hand. If that hunter does come, she'll find herself terribly outnumbered."

Cynthia covers her mouth as she laughs softly. Her Garchomp appears just as amused.

Lalinda isn't convinced. "Really? Sounds more like you're sticking with us because you actually don't know where you are going."

Leon's smile falters for a second. He forces it back on. "Whaaat? Nonsense! I just find traveling alone a little boring! You seem like wonderful people!"

Lalinda crosses her arms now. Mia and Will just stare.

Leon drops his arms in defeat. He sighs and grumbles; "Alright, fine. You caught me. I'm a pants with directions."

"There you go," Cynthia says with a smile. She walks up to him, and she places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself out there. In fact, that goes for everyone. There are a lot of dangers you have encountered already. Team Galactic is one, the Pokémon Hunters, even that Shadowman."

"Shadowman?" Leon echoes the name, confused.

"I'll explain later," Mia says.

Cynthia goes on. "What I am saying is… all of you are still young. There is a huge future ahead of you. It doesn't matter what your destiny is… you have something else to accomplish, too. You are kids with dreams… and _everyone _has dreams."

Mia begins to believe that is a common saying here as well. Fate and dreams… Johanna mentioned them both times before.

"Just like me!" Leon says excitedly. "I want to battle every strong Trainer the world has to offer!" He points at Cynthia as he goes on. "The next time we meet… I want to challenge you to a friendly battle! My Charizard against your Garchomp! What do you say?"

Cynthia smiles. "This again? You keep challenging me, but I told you times before… you'll have to earn it."

"I said I'm not here to challenge the gym leaders!" Leon is almost disappointed by her response.

Cynthia shakes her head. "That's no requirement. I never said you have to meet me in the Pokémon League. How you'll earn the right to battle me… it's up to you to find the answer."

Garchomp snorts and turns away from Charizard, acting blunt compared to her Trainer.

Leon sighs, seeing no point in trying to debate. He offers his hand. "It's a deal then. One day… I will face The Fearless Cynthia."

Cynthia takes his hand, shaking it eagerly. "The same goes for The Unbeatable Leon."

The two Champions shake, and they step away. Cynthia turns and waves a hand, and she heads her way for the Northern part of the city. Her Garchomp gives the kids a toothy grin before following.

After several seconds, Mia brings up a question. "Why would she decline a battle against you?"

"Yeah…" Lalinda appears just as disappointed as Leon. "Cynthia usually doesn't turn down a request from a powerful Trainer. Especially from another Champion."

"Not sure. I can't see why I don't earn the opportunity to battle her yet. Maybe it's a Sinnohan thing. Maybe it's just her. She does have pretty high standards," Leon is a bit down, but it doesn't stop him from smiling. "Me? I'll take on anyone, no matter who they are. It's my way of showing everyone how exciting a Pokémon battle can be, especially against me!"

Mia can tell how eager he is. The strong energy he has is probably why he is a strong Trainer.

Maybe he's a bit too eager. She finds herself smiling awkwardly.

"So then, come at me! Regardless of who my opponent will be…" He balls his fists and swings one of his arms down against his side. He turns his body sideways, dramatically throwing up his other arm, and spreading three fingers while lowering his head._ "We're going to have a real Champion Time!"_

His Charizard lets lose a roar.

Mia just stares, before she asks strangely; "What's with the weird pose?"

"What…. the heck are you doing?" Lalinda asks. "You look crazy!"

Leon drops his pose immediately, looking at them as if they are insane. "What? That's my famous Charizard pose! Do you not know about it?!"

"It looks more like you're trying out for ballerina lessons."

Will covers his mouth, almost choking from his surfacing laugh.

Mia can't help but laugh. Will is worse, laughing loudly at what Lalinda said. Lalinda joins in, finding her own comment hilarious.

Leon looks at the three, lost on what to say at first. He clenches his fists and shouts over the laughter. "Oi! I do not look like a ballerina! Take that back!"

His Charizard shakes his head with a groan.

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 11!**


	11. The life of a Champion

**A/N: Don't you just love teenagers who think they know everything? We've all been there.**

**Also, I wrote a short story. "The Dragon's Roar". It's about Gym Leader Raihan. You should give it a read. :)**

* * *

**Befriend List:**

**-Lalinda**

**-Will**

**-Leon**

* * *

**\- Chapter 11: The life of a Champion -**

A briefcase is dropped heavily on the smooth table surface. The clips are easily popped free with a single pull. Once opened, inside are a dozen Pokéballs lined up in nest rows, secured in foam slots.

"Hm…" Lucas leans closer to them, but trying to get a better look that way proves to be a little pointless. He slips a hand in his back pocket and pulls out a Pokédex. It's a little worn with several scratches, but it's still in great working condition.

Turning it on, the screen is flooded with a large list of Pokémon. He taps the bottom screen, and the led light turns on and scans the Pokéball cluster.

Seconds later, images of the scanned Pokémon appear on the screen in an organized matter. Four Turtwig, four Chimchar, and four Piplup, respectively.

"Looks like they are in good condition. They are ready to have a Trainer soon," he says, closing the device and putting it away. He picks up a clipboard from the table, and he begins writing the information down. "Everyone is in great shape. Status is top notch. Their stats are good… yep. Okay, let's check out one of them…"

He holds the clipboard with one hand as he removes the middle Pokéball from the slot. He presses the button, and the capsule pops open. Summoned out the spilling light is a confused Chimchar. Lucas catches the Pokéball that returned to him. He says nothing, watching the Pokémon carefully.

The Chimchar tilts its head before it turns around. Spotting Lucas, it screams out of fright and jumps back before running away. The chimp makes a detour seeing a lab assistant, and it sprints for a desk. It stops as soon as a man steps in the way. It screams again and turns quickly.

Lucas watches the panicked Pokémon with a sigh. He picks up his pencil and writes again. "Chimchar is a male… Timid in nature…"

A stack of books are knocked over, and they loudly slam on the ground. Lab workers try to catch the panicked Chimchar that easily runs between or around their legs.

"... Likes to run." Lucas jots down another note. "Great. Out of all the ones I picked first-"

"LUCAS!"

Lucas jerks and drops the cupboard in an instant. His head whips left and right as he searches for the professor that just scolded him. He locates him at the door, and he smiles shyly. "Oh… h-hi professor…!"

Professor Rowan extends his hand. Immediately, Lucas throws the Pokéball at him, and it is caught firmly. The professor watches the Chimchar scatter for a few seconds before aiming the Pokéball towards him.

The Chimchar's body glows a light blue, and he is reduced to a ribbon of light that is absorbed through the button of the capsule. It's quiet in an instant. The professor looks at the capsule before he closes the lab door.

Lucas doesn't say a word as the professor begins to walk across the room. There isn't much that can be said.

As soon as he reaches the briefcase, Professor Rowan tucks the Pokéball back inside and closes it softly. Clipping it securely, he grabs the handle and lifts it from the desk. "You worked with me for two years. You should know better than to release a Pokémon in the lab."

"I didn't think he would panic like that…" Lucas defends.

Rowan nods. "And I am positive you didn't think he would make such a big mess. Clean this up."

"Yes, Professor." Lucas bows his head before walking behind the desk to grab a broom. At this moment, the door of the lab opens again. He glances at it and freezes. Timing isn't looking so good for him. "Oh…"

"Goodness. What happened here?" Walking inside is Johanna, carrying a small container tied in a red cloth. She steps over a fallen chair to keep moving. Her Glameow is behind her, leaping gracefully and landing a foot ahead of her.

"Your son was a little impatient with the new shipment, and decided to start the evaluations without me," Professor Rowan answers.

"Well, you know he's passionate about Pokémon. It's amazing how a single small one can make such a huge mess!" Johanna says with a laugh. She takes a good look around. "Yes. It doesn't matter how long you are around them. They are always fascinating creatures. Of course, Lucas could have handled this better, but my boy can lose some common sense when he wants something done quickly."

"Mom…" Lucas can only sigh. He isn't in a good position to defend himself.

"It's alright. At least nothing important was broken," Professor Rowan says. He changes the subject, holding a bit of curiosity. "I didn't expect you to pay us a visit today. Are you here to see how Lucas is doing?"

"Well, yes and no," Johanna answers. She stops walking as soon as she is close to them. Her Glameow sits next to her, licking her paw already. "I made some lunch for myself, and I think I overdid it. Glameow won't eat it since it's nothing she is interested in, so I decided to pack it and give it to my hard-working young man."

Lucas is handed the container, and he takes it carefully, wearing a small smile. "Thanks, mom. Perfect timing. I was just getting hungry."

"Lunch break is not until another hour." Professor Rowan reminds him, killing his joy immediately. "You can't eat when the lab looks like this regardless. Perhaps I'll let you take an early lunch if you get this cleaned up quickly."

Lucas doesn't wait another second. He sets his lunch down on the table and quickly heads for the fallen books.

Professor Rowan returns his attention to Johanna. "Are you holding yourself well? You've been alone for quite some time now."

"Oh, I am fine. No need to worry," Johanna answers. She turns to her grooming Glameow. "Besides. I'm never alone. Glameow is always nearby. But, even if she isn't around, I have other Pokémon to keep me company."

"That's good to hear." Professor Rowan nods his head.

"Have you spoken to the twins recently?" Johanna asks. "The last time I spoke to Mia, she was in Eterna City. She told me everything that took place with Team Galactic."

"Well, yes. I have. What she told me was rather odd. She didn't mention Team Galactic, but instead, it was Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Johanna's eyes go wide with slight fear. "But they disbanded, didn't they? What are they doing in this country? They usually stay in the Kanto Region!"

"It's okay, mom. I'm sure they are fine," Lucas says, giving her a comforting smile. "They have their Pokémon with them, and I'm sure they are sticking as a group."

"Yes. I'm positive Mia found Will by now, or vise versa," the professor says, not worried in the slightest. "The Rockets she faced weren't much of a threat. They were merely causing an interruption, and they were taken care of quite easily. She is getting stronger, and soon… I assure you she will be able to defend herself on her own."

His words aren't enough to convince Johanna that things will work out fine. She brings up another concern with him. "Didn't you hear? The Champion declared Team Galactic as an orange-level threat. It was announced on television recently."

"Yes, I am aware," the professor replies. "However, Mia should have no reason to encounter them, now that she knows just how dangerous they can be."

"But what if they cross paths again?"

"She's a smart child. She won't let them have their way with her if they decide to mess with her."

"But she's not very brave."

"By herself, she's timid. With her brother, she gains more confidence. She feels safer with him, so I know he will fight for her as well. What's with you? You weren't like this when Lucas and Dawn left home."

Johanna sighs. "That's because my children know the rules here. Mia and Will don't know much about our world."

"They won't learn, if you don't allow them to experience it firsthand," Professor Rowan says carefully. "Let them be."

Johanna doesn't try to argue anymore. If the professor is so calm about it… maybe she's overreacting.

A beeping sound fills the silence. Immediately, the professor walks to his computer. "That's odd. I wasn't expecting any news today. It's not coming from here at all."

"That's for me, Professor!" Lucas stands from his organizing, and he quickly sets his bag down and pulls out his laptop. He sets it on the table and opens it quickly. He begins to type on the keyboard. "I sent my Staraptor out to fly around the country. He has a camera on him, so if he finds anything interesting, he'll send the footage back to this lab."

"That's great thinking, Lucas!" Johanna praises him. However, it doesn't stick very long. "But how would Staraptor know what footage to send over?"

"He'll send out anything he doesn't recognize. Hopefully, it's not another abandoned bag or anything." Lucas rubs the back of his head, unsure of himself now. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Just transfer it to the big screen," Professor Rowan tells him.

Lucas taps a single key, and he pauses. His face scrunches up before it morphs into a look of surprise. "Oh! He actually found something interesting. Look at this!" Tapping a key sequence, the wall at the very back of the lap opens up, revealing a giant screen.

The image pops up, displaying an old and aged tablet written in strange symbols. While they mock a written language, they all have a small circle in the middle of each character.

"What is that?" Johanna wonders. "It looks like something found in the Solaceon Ruins."

"It does, but it's not there. Looks like… hm." Lucas glances at his laptop. "Staraptor is located near Celestic Town. I wonder how he found it."

"I recognize this… Unown Script…" Professor Rowan leans closer to the screen. After several seconds, he turns to Lucas. "Contact Cynthia, and send this image to her. I need her to decipher this."

"Uh… right! On it!" Lucas returns his attention to his laptop, closing a window and opening a new one.

Professor Rowan and Johanna wait quietly. Within a few seconds, Cynthia's face appears on the corner of the screen.

"You called?" The Champion asks. She leans closer to the screen, and she wears a smile. "Oh! Johanna! Isn't this a surprise?! It's nice to see you!"

"I feel the same," Johanna says, returning the smile.

Cynthia doesn't waste any time. "So, I'm glad to inform you that Mia and Will found each other. They both won the Forest Badge."

"Just as you said, Professor!" Lucas is impressed with him.

"That's wonderful to hear," the professor says.

Johanna is pleased. "They won't separate any time soon."

"Yes. They are a strong group now. Lalinda is staying with them, and I managed to convince Leon to travel with them."

"Leon?!" Johanna blurts out the name. "You mean, the Galar Champion? That kid that's been undefeated since he was ten years old? _That _Leon?"

Cynthia laughs at Johanna's expression. "Yes, Johanna. Don't forget that he's strong on his own, too. It works out, doesn't it?"

"That changes a lot of things…" Johanna isn't sure what to make of it. "But how do you know for sure you can rely on him? Not saying his bad, but he is a teenager. You know how they are. They think they know everything."

"Don't worry. I requested Gardenia to test him today. It's important to make sure he doesn't lower his guard," Cynthia replies. "I may have the kids do one more task before they leave the city. Roark wanted to give them something. My day is looking busier by the minute."

Johanna nods. "I would try to talk about it, but there is no time for small talk, it seems. They found something."

Cynthia turns her attention to the professor. "What do you have for me?"

"Not from me. Lucas is the one who discovered something this time around," Professor Rowan says.

"Can you take a look at this?" Lucas asks, with his eyes still glued to his screen. "I just sent it to you, so you should see it in a few seconds…"

Cynthia's eyes shift away from them. She looks at another part of her own screen. "I just got it. And it looks like… oh. I've never seen this before. Where did you find it?"

"My Staraptor did, actually. It's somewhere near your hometown."

"I'm not surprised to hear it. Celestic Town is the oldest town here, so we are bound to discover something every once in a while."

"So…"

"Yes. I can read it, if that is what you are wondering," Cynthia says. Her smile grows, showing a bit of excitement. "Most of the language was worn down by erosion, so it will take me some time to translate it. Give me an hour, and I'll get back to you."

"Of course. We appreciate your help as always, Champion," Professor Rowan says with a bow.

"I'm glad to help. Just don't overwork yourself." Cynthia waves quickly before the communication cuts off.

"She's gone already?" Johanna almost laughs, amused by this. "She's always off in a hurry when it comes to research, isn't she?"

"She'll be awake all night if this takes longer than she planned," Professor Rowan says. "She should be the one not pushing herself too much. I can very well take care of myself."

Lucas closes his laptop. "Now… after lunch, do you want me to move the Pokémon to the field?"

The Professor looks at his briefcase. "As long as you don't make another mess. Make sure none of them try to make a run inside this lab. Otherwise, you'll spend all day tomorrow organizing my documents if they dare to tamper with them."

"I promise, it won't happen!" The mere idea of it is giving Lucas bad thoughts. He slips his laptop back inside his bag before standing to take the briefcase. He is out the backdoor in no time.

Johanna looks back at the professor. "So, Leon is with them now. I still can't believe it."

"As I said, there isn't so much to worry about," the professor says. "Since they have a strong Trainer with them, they'll be much safer. Cynthia knows what she is doing."

Johanna places her hands near her hips. "Well, the timing is good. Cynthia said they would be heading for Hearthome City."

"What's on your mind?" Professor Rowan asks.

"I'm going to make a run to the Pokémart," Johanna says, turning for the door. "I'll give you a call later. I hope Cynthia finds something interesting!"

Glameow takes notice of Johanna leaving. The feline stands and stretches her body before jogging after her.

Professor Rowan crosses his arms. He turns back to the big screen, staring at the image displayed. A small smile forms on his lips. Everything Cynthia has done so far… was good for everyone.

**\- 0000 -**

Mia, Will, Lalinda, and Leon. They walk through the city, on their way to the bicycle shop. Richard clings on to Will's shoulder, and Leon's Charizard walks behind them.

The way the beast walks is almost amusing. His legs are short compared to his body. So, each step is heavy, almost a waddle. His wings don't fold, but they stay still. Somehow, he keeps the flame at the end of his long and swaying tail from hitting anyone.

Seeing a Charizard out in the open doesn't remain unnoticed.

People are staring and pointing. Leon's Charizard has gained some attention. Mia isn't so used to all the eyes. She finds herself walking closer to her brother. Sunshine is quieter than normal, snug on top of her head, and flinching at any loud sound.

Richard is trying his best to assure Sunshine that everything will be fine. His small squeaks leaves Mia guessing what he could he is saying to her.

His comforting does remind Mia that she isn't alone anymore.

To have so many people with her… Mia didn't foresee this coming. She knew her brother would come around. However, meeting Lalinda - someone who also knows the professor - makes things easier for the both of them.

The most surprising thing is how Mia knows not just one Champion, but two. Meeting one is considered an honor. Now, she'll be traveling with someone who refers to himself as 'unbeatable'. His only weakness is his terrible sense of direction. Cynthia pretty much forced him to travel with them so that he wouldn't wound up lost.

Mia is glad to have a powerful Trainer with her. At some point, she hopes she won't have to rely on him so much.

Her father always said if she wants to reach her goals, sitting around won't help her achieve them. She can't depend on other people all the time.

At some point, she hopes she can stand up for herself. If she wants to return home soon - her real home - it won't happen if she constantly has her back against the wall.

What happened in the Team Galactic building… Mia never felt so terrible. She was weak, and helpless, and she hated it. If Leon didn't arrive, she doubts she would have ever made it out.

He is so relaxed and carefree most of the time. How is a person like him so strong? Then again, Cynthia is a very kind person, but she's powerful and brave at the same time.

Of course, Trainers don't have to be tough all the time. They can be intimidating when given the chance. Mia wonders if she'll be like them one day. She tries to imagine herself with a full team of powerful Pokémon… but she can't see herself acting so brave in front of something that could end her life.

What would happen if she is in a life or death situation? How well would she handle it on her own?

With Leon with them, won't they be targeted more? He has people after him…

She shouldn't worry so much. The professor and Johanna said there are people looking after her. Maybe they are hidden, and she hasn't found them yet. Or maybe, Cynthia stuck Leon on them on purpose to protect them. It's hard to tell.

Looking at him now, he's grinning and talking to his Charizard, who is enjoying his company. Now, Mia is curious. She takes out her Pokédex for a better look at the powerful Pokémon.

Scanning him with the Pokédex… the number that pops up…

"L-level 58?!" Mia exclaims, almost choking. Eyes are on her now as she gawks at the screen.

"You okay there, mate?" Leon asks her, a bit concerned about her sudden outburst. He stops walking along with everyone else just to check on her.

"How did your Charizard get that strong?!" Mia asks him.

"Oh. He's had plenty of battles. He gained a lot of experience from them," Leon explains. "He hasn't gained much recently, since everyone who challenged me didn't stand much of a chance. The downside about being at such a high level is that it's harder to climb higher. Of course, we have every intention to go as high as we can."

"If your Charizard is at such a high level… it must know some powerful techniques," Will says. "What does he know?"

"It's techniques?" Leon frowns. "Hmm. You already know he has Air Slash and Flamethrower. As for the other two… you'll have to find out yourself."

His answer isn't what Mia wanted to hear. "I can't possibly fight that Charizard now! He'll destroy my Pokémon!"

"You _and _your Pokémon. You're the Trainer, remember?" Leon chuckles at her response. "You want to know what you are lacking? Your connection with your Pokémon. It's there, but it's not deep enough."

Mia thought she had a deep connection. Now, she's confused.

"What?" Lalinda looks at him funny. "I'm sure there is already a connection. Our Pokémon enjoy our company as much as we enjoy theirs."

"Okay then, let me ask you a question," Leon says, crossing his arms. "When your Pokémon are battling, what do you feel?"

How does she feel? How can Mia answer that? She feels Sunshine shifting on her head. Is there something she's missing?

Will tries to answer, but he sounds unsure of it. "We feel… nervous for them? I mean… we have to look out for them. I don't know what you want us to say-"

"That is where you are wrong," Leon says.

Lalinda crosses her arms, annoyed with him now. "Alright. Since you know it all, explain."

"You don't feel what they feel. You aren't in sync. You aren't battling alongside them. You… are just there." Leon shakes his head, giving her a teasing smile.

Will is confused. "What are you saying…?"

"In short… you don't let loose in the heat of battle. Until you learn to do that… your battles are just… bland."

"You're calling us boring?!" Lalinda scowls at him. "We just started training!"

"It can't happen overnight." Mia feels disappointed about this. There is no way she can possibly get so strong, no matter how much she desires it. It can't be handed to her.

"I never said it would. Learn your monsters, and they'll respect you more." Leon walks past, waving a hand. "Unless you want them to revert to being stubborn as they were in Oreburgh."

His words sink in, and Mia has nothing to say against them.

He's not wrong, but does he have to be so blunt?

"Pokémon can sense their Trainer's emotions, and they will act on them, you know. They teach every rookie that."

"Yeah… I know." Mia remembers the lesson. "That's what the teacher said. That's why they always tell us to never panic in a battle."

"Which you probably have a habit of doing. That's okay. I'll help you overcome that."

Mia wasn't expecting that. "Wait. You will?"

"That's the bicycle shop, isn't it?" Leon asks, pointing ahead. He completely throws away the old subject, not interested in it anymore.

It annoys them a bit.

Mia takes a look at where he is pointing. She recognizes the building in an instant. "Yeah. That's the shop. We should hurry and see if he's okay."

The four pick up their pace. Mia passes the three, being the first at the door.

"Wait just a second!"

Mia groans and places her hands on her head. That voice is the last thing she needs to hear today. "No… please go away…"

Sunshine cowards, sensing Mia's discomfort. The closer Marlen gets, the more uncomfortable Mia becomes. If Will weren't present, she would have made a run for the shop by now.

At the moment, she won't move back just yet. She's fighting every nerve just to stand her ground. She won't let him have his way as easily as he did before.

Lalinda growls lightly, speaking with a harsh tone. "Does he like to show up and kill the mood?"

"Yes. He does." Will stands near Mia, ready to defend her if needed. His Pichu stands tall, and his cheeks crackle with static.

The only one not showing a negative attitude is Leon. He looks at the three, completely lost. "I'm sorry. Am I missing something here? What's wrong?"

Marlen appears irritated with them all. "I overheard your little incident at the Team Galactic base. I can't see how you even got out of that. It would have been better if you stayed there."

Sunshine sinks against Mia's head. Now, Mia is worried that Marlen might try to take her.

"Do you have to cause drama every time you breathe near us?" Lalinda asks, with a bitter tone.

"I'm not even talking to you," Marlen responds rudely. He looks at the twins. Mia resists the urge to take a step back. "How stupid are you to run in there in the first place? You weren't fit to handle that type of thing. That was meant for me to handle!"

"No one ever said it was…" Mia pauses. How is she supposed to even respond to that? He sounded ridiculous, like he wanted to be the hero. Why?

"What is your problem?" Will asks him. "The only reason we went in there was to save Rad Rickshaw."

"Which was meant for _me_ to handle!" Marlen repeats.

"It's not like you to be nice. What are you trying to do?" Will asks him. After a few seconds, he makes a guess. "Trying to look good and impress Cynthia, so that she can say something good about you to the professor for once?"

Marlen's anger grows. That must be the answer. "Don't act so tough, Will. You're forgetting what happened the last time you tried to be against me."

"It's different this time."

"You think you've gotten stronger just because you won two gym badges?" Marlen almost laughs. "Unlike you, Roark and Gardenia were no problem for me. In fact, I tore through them both, it was a joke! They got crushed in an instant, because they didn't stand a chance. You? All my Pokémon have to do is sneeze on yours, and it's over!"

"That's enough!" Mia shouts at him, earning a glare from him. "Just leave us alone!"

"How about _you_ shut up, crybaby!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Will growls. "You know what?"

Marlen raises his head as he steps closer to Will. "The stupid professor doesn't recognize my potiental. What does he see in your lame crybaby sister? She couldn't defend herself if she tried! I would have had her Pokédex that was meant for me if-"

"What?! What did you do?!"

Mia answers softly. "He took my Pokédex from me. If Looker didn't show up, he would have kept it."

Lalinda shoots a glare at him. "Oh, really?"

"I told you about messing with my sister! Now you're trying to steal her stuff?!" Will is riled up. His body is tense, and his fingers are clenched.

"You can't win a Pokémon battle against me." Marlen balls both fists in front of his head while spreading his feet and bends his knees. "And you definitely can't win a fight against me. I dare you to come at me. You'll be eating dirt again!"

Leon is alarmed. "Wait… is he-?"

"You're the one eating dirt!" Will snaps as he stomps forward. Richard is quick to leap off his shoulder, knowing what will happen next.

"Will! No!" The last thing Mia needs is for her brother to try to fight him. He doesn't stand a chance!

A heavy swing is unleashed, and Marlen ducks his head underneath.

Lalinda and Leon's eyes are wide.

Marlen swings his head around the next fist, and it flies past his head. Just as Will takes a step back, he jabs one fist forward, landing a heavy punch against Will's chest. The next punch hits the side of his head.

Will can't take anymore of it. He distances himself, rubbing his head while shooting an angry glare. At the same time, he appears just as shocked as everyone else.

"Will! Are you okay?!" Mia quickly grabs his shoulders, pulling him back. She wants him as far away from Marlen as possible. She glances at the bully every few seconds, feeling worse each time.

Will hates how useless he feels at the moment. It's clear on his face. His Pichu is at his side now, crawling to his legs.

Marlen steps forward, staring down the struggling twin. He is still in position to fight. "The last time I checked, you aren't a really good fighter. For you to back away tells me you're just as big of a coward as your sister."

That's not it. Will knows it's pointless to fight someone who actually _had _training. He's not reckless. Not like Marlen is right now.

Mia knows Marlen will keep pushing. He always gets into a fight with someone. It's one of the main reasons why the professor doesn't even like him.

"Just back off, man…" Will sends his warning. He tenses up as Marlen comes closer. Richard returns to his shoulder, crouching low.

"Maybe, I don't want to. What are you going to do, huh?"

"Hey there," Leon calls, taking a few careful steps forward. "Provoking him to fight? That's not very kind of you."

"What? You want to join in?" Marlen challenges him. He pauses as soon as he makes eye contact with him. He relaxes his stance a bit, somewhat surprised. "Wait… So, the rumors are true. The Galar Champion is here."

"You recognize me." Leon is hopeful. "So, you'll stop being rude?"

"If you're friends with them, then I'm letting you know right now, I don't care _who_ you are. Nobody gets in my way."

Mia can't believe this. How entitled is he?!

Leon shakes his head. "I just want you to walk away and leave them alone. What have they ever done to you? There is no need to keep this going. You'll only hurt yourself at some point."

"The only thing that will hurt me is letting you give me a dumb lecture. This is none of your business!"

Leon doesn't like the answer he received. "Maybe it is, now. He surrendered. You should stop."

"Move out the way."

"Not happening."

"Then you clearly want to get hurt!"

"I'm not. I would rather avoid conflict all together," Leon replies, waving both hands. "You clearly like to like to trade blows. That's not a good thing."

"You like to stick your nose in other people's business."

"I don't let people talk badly about my friends."

Leon's Charizard can sense the growing tension. He snarls at Marlen, taking a step forward.

_"Easy, Charizard…"_ Leon says carefully.

Marlen takes notice, so he challenges him. "What will you do? I know I won't win a battle against you, but you aren't dumb enough to send your Charizard out to fight people, right?"

"Yes, I follow the Trainer's Code, if that is what you are wondering."

"Then step aside. This is between me and that dumb boy." Marlen narrows his eyes.

"If you have intentions to hurt him more, I won't move."

"Okay then, hero. I dare you to try and stop me."

"I won't. It's pointless." Leon declines the challenge immediately. "If we carelessly fight right now, it won't even last long. It will hurt."

Marlen almost laughs at his response. "So, you admit you won't win. For a Champion, you lack a lot of guts. Do yourself a favor, and get out the way."

He takes a few steps closer, now standing right in front of him. This stance would usually force Mia or Will to back down.

To his surprise, Leon doesn't even budge.

His Charizard stands just as firm as his Trainer. It's like he's mirroring his every move. He studies the situation carefully.

"Are you stupid?" Marlen pushes Leon's shoulders, making him lean back. "Move!"

He pushes with a greater force. Leon staggers back.

"I said, move! You aren't going to do anything!"

Marlen pushes him even harder, forcing Leon back again. Leon remains quiet, staring at the unruly teen with a piercing glare. Charizard begins to snarl again, holding the same look in his own eyes.

"What are you going to do, huh? Huh?!"

Leon is shoved with great force. He stumbles this time and nearly falls, so he's forced to save himself by slamming his feet down. His Charizard takes several steps forward, letting loose a roar.

_"I will be fine, Charizard," _he says firmly.

His Pokémon stops moving, but his eyes don't leave Marlen at all.

Leon slightly moves one foot back as Marlen inches closer. He speaks carefully, making sure his words are fully understood. "You'll find yourself in trouble, and it won't be small. I have connections with Cynthia, just thought you should know."

"Do you think that scares me?" Marlen challenges him.

"Do you think you want to take a step closer?" Leon challenges him back, narrowing his eyes.

That didn't sound so friendly. Whatever words Marlen was about to say don't come out anymore. He searches for new ones, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "You're only lucky, because you have that title."

Leon says nothing else. He keeps a close eye on him. It's not until Marlen turns his back that he seems to relax. His Charizard calms down almost in an instant.

Thankfully, to Mia's relief, Marlen finally takes his leave. As soon as he is out of earshot, she turns to Leon. "I was worried he might hurt you," she says.

Leon waves it off. "Hunters tried. Team Galactic tried. I was fine then. I'll be fine in the future."

She wishes she has the same confidence Leon has. She can't even muster enough to match Will's, and he knew he couldn't fight him. "I can't even beat him in a simple Pokémon battle…"

"What a jerk…" Lalinda growls.

"There's only so much I can do." Will stares down the road a bit longer. He tears his eyes away at last, looking at his clenched fists. "He's too strong. I won't even win a fist fight against him. He's like a boxer when he fights.. "

"I've noticed that he's been trained to use his fists. It's a good skill to have… if you use them for the right reasons." Leon places a hand on his head. "It's too bad he likes to throw his weight around."

Mia picks up her Pokédex, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She's beginning to think the professor only gave it to her to save her. Not because she earned it.

Lalinda nudges her lightly. "Don't be so hard on yourself. He wants you to feel bad."

Will rubs his aching face. "_This _feels bad. Ouch…"

"I told you not to fight him!" Mia reminds him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sorry…" Will sighs.

"Well… can you really blame him?" Leon asks. "I understand why he stood up, knowing there's a slim chance he would be victorious. After all, I have a little brother myself."

"You do?" Mia asks eagerly.

Leon nods. "His name is Hop. He's so little now… but something tells me he'll become something big. I wouldn't trade the whole world for him."

"Awwww." Lalinda is adored by this. "Have a picture of him?"

"I do, actually." Leon slips a hand inside his pocket, removing his wallet. Opening it carefully, he pulls a small picture from inside. He allows Mia and the others to group up close.

On the photograph is Leon, perhaps when he was a few years younger. Held in his arms is a baby who holds the resemblance. He has the same hair and eyes, and he looks adorable.

"Seeing you, Will… I understand. You'll fight to protect your sister. I'll protect my little brother with everything I have."

"You miss him, don't you?" Mia asks.

"Well… Yeah. I do. I'll give my mum a ring soon. Just to check on him."

It seems everyone has someone back home waiting on them. It reminds Mia on why she is doing this in the first place. She is a little saddened, but there's not much that can be done right now.

Not wanting to stay on the subject for much longer, Will pushes things forward. "Can we... just go inside the shop now?"

Leon tucks the picture away. "We should get moving, right?"

Mia nods and faces the door. She opens it carefully and peeks inside, hesitant to step inside. Lalinda lightly pushes her as she walks past and enters. It's enough to encourage Mia to move forward.

Stepping inside, the shop looks abandoned. Mia looks at the walls, trying to catch any possible movement, but there are none. Didn't Cynthia say he would be inside? Did he leave at some point?

He's not the only person missing.

"That boy isn't here…" Mia notes.

"You're right. He's gone, too." Will is just as observant. He stops walking just to group with everyone else.

"He should be back here…" Lalinda is confused.

"Do you think that man is hiding?" Will frowns. "He can't hide forever. I know he got help getting away but…"

A loud clatter is enough to freeze everyone. Sunshine mews timidly. Mia holds her breath, looking in every direction for anything out of the ordinary. After her many dangerous encounters so far, the smallest sound makes her nerves restless. She hates it.

Will and Lalinda are on high alert as well. Leon is the most calm among them, slowly turning towards the desk.

A figure stands and throws a large metal pole, and it flies across the room, and towards them. Mia immediately runs out of the flying rage while covering her head. Lalinda ducks as Will dives for the floor. Their Pokémon squeal in surprise.

Leon doesn't move. He raises his hand, and he catches it. He stumbles back as the weight nearly took him to the ground. Once he has a firm footing, he looks ahead.

His Charizard grows lightly, crouching and spreading his wings.

Almost immediately, Mia feels her own weight turning against her. At first, it's an intense pressure, but it grows stronger until she finds herself slamming to the hard floor. The force of the fall shocks through her entire body. The pain throbs, and she can't move a muscle. Doing as much as turning her head is impossible. Sunshine mewls in absolute discomfort. Mia wishes she can return her to her Pokéball, but even that is impossible right now.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see her friends and brother in the same state. Charizard is fighting it surprisingly, but he can't stand straight. His head hangs low as he groans heavily.

The unseen force that is pinning her down is starting to hurt. The cold floor presses hard against her skin, and it's getting harder to breathe. "Wh-what is… this hurts…! Stop it… Whatever it is, please….!"

Will struggles to get his own words out. "My lungs…! I can't… breathe! Coming in here…"

Lalinda grunts, shutting her eyes. Her mouth opens, but she can't speak.

"It's…" Leon fights to get his words out. He is the only person not all the way down. He struggles on his hands and knees, speaking with effort. "It's a Pokémon technique known as Gravity…! It's not lethal… but we won't move freely like this…! The one Pokémon I can think of that would know this is… Clefairy…"

"Clefairy…?" That name rings a bell.

"Whoa! That's not them!"

That voice does, too. It belongs to Johnny! He bounces to his feet from behind the desk, and he has a firm hold of a man's arm. He pulls the person to their feet, who appears more frightened than Mia was before. Johnny tries to calm him down. "It's okay! I know them! They are the good guys!"

From the protective bike gear the man is wearing, it looks like he is ready for a fight. It takes several seconds for him to take in what is happening around him. Frightened, he speaks quickly. "Clefary! That's enough! Let them go!"

The pressure is lifted immediately. Mia can breathe properly again, and it feels so good. Her muscles still won't immediately respond to what she wants them to do. She hopes it doesn't stay that way too long.

The man releases a heavy breath. He bows his head, appearing ashamed. "Forgive me. It's just that-"

"We know. Team Galactic." Lalinda gives him a small smile. She is slow to her feet. Once she's up, Mia finds that she can finally do the same. She holds out her hands, allowing Sunshine to jump into her arms. The feeling of her soft fur calms Mia's nerves. She allows her to climb back to her head.

Will is more concerned with his Pichu. After confirming the rodent is fine, he allows him back to his shoulder before standing. Leon is assisted by his Charizard, but not much of it was needed.

The man nods once, glancing at the children before looking at the side of his desk. "My Clefairy was scared, so I'm not surprised she acted so quickly to defend us. After all that happened… Who wouldn't-"

Leon's Charizard snarls towards the man, causing him to take a few steps back. Leon pushes his hand towards his Charizard, who immediately relaxes in response.

"Sorry about that. He means no harm." Leon is quick to apologize. It doesn't relax the bicycle man, though.

Mia catches sight of a round pink creature peeking from beside the counter. It clings on to the walls with its short and clawed hands. Its long and black pointed ears twitch out of curiosity as it stares at her with its tiny beady eyes. It has three-pointed wings sprouting from its back, but they look so short and stiff. It's a wonder if it can fly.

She reaches for her waist, and the man has his eyes on it immediately. "It's just a Pokédex. I promise." The words came out quickly. She doesn't want to be pinned to the floor again.

"A Pokédex…?" The man repeats the name with wonder. His eyes are glued to the device as it is carefully opened. The led light glows blue as it scans the Clefairy in two seconds.

_(Sinnoh Number 100._

_**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Cleffa.**_

_Its typing is: Normal. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon.)_

"Hold it there, mate." Leon points at the device held in Mia's hands. Confusion is heard in his tone. "Did the Pokédex just say it was a Normal-type?"

"Well… yeah. It did," Mia answers. "What's the matter?"

"There are a total of seventeen types, aren't there?" Lalinda is more confused than Leon is.

"There are eighteen, actually," Leon clarifies, earning puzzled looks. "That's odd. I know the Fairy-typing is relatively new. Then again, Professor Magnolia did say it would take a while for technology to catch up."

The man understands this problem. He adds his own take to this. "It's not the first time, since Dark-types and Steel-types had that same problem…"

"Fairy?" Lalinda is impressed. "Wow. I thought I was just hearing stories. Who discovered that?"

"Professor Sycamore of the Kalos Region, I think that's what she said," Leon answers. "Maybe you should check in with this region's professor some time later… Rowan, isn't it?"

"Yeah. That's him," Mia answers. "He did say there would be a patch soon. Maybe that was it."

There's so much to learn already. Just when Mia thought she had a small idea, another thing is added to her list of things she will need to learn. At this rate, it could take weeks, maybe even months until she has a good idea of being a Trainer.

"Well, we are getting a little sidetracked. Let's get straight to why we are here." Leon sets the pole against the wall. Slowly, he approaches the man at the desk. "I'm sorry that the Galactic mess happened to you. I know this is sudden, and maybe it's not a good time… but I have a few questions for you."

"Of course! It's no problem at all!" The man says.

"First… you're Rad Rickshaw, right?"

"Yes, I am." The man nods, slowly growing more comfortable with them. "You're the ones who went through that building to save me, didn't you?"

"Yes. I apologize that we were unable to find you, but we did find the one behind the whole mess. She won't bother anyone else here anytime soon."

"You stood against them? I couldn't have done that! I'm surprised none of you were hurt!"

Well, Mia _did _get hurt, but she won't admit that out loud.

While the two have their conversation, Mia turns her attention back to the pole that could have hurt her earlier. She grabs it and carefully pulls it from the wall. Instead of it pulling towards her, it leans over. Her fingers are pulled down by the heavy weight, and she quickly abandons it, moving her feet back with a clumsy jump in the nick of time. The heavy pole slams and clatters just inches from her feet. It's enough to draw eyes towards her.

It would be like a bowling ball. If that landed on her feet

"Whoa! Are you alright?!" Will asks, not liking what he saw.

"That thing is heavy!" Mia replies, making it clear she is unharmed. Of course, it's not insanely heavy. It's just heavier than it looks. If she had to guess, it could be around 15 pounds, like an adult bowling ball. The only reason why she dropped it was the simple fact that she wasn't prepared for the weight.

"Be careful with that. That pole is heavy enough to hold the weight of a few bikes," Rad warns her. "I was careless to throw it at a bunch of kids. If any of you got hurt, the Champion would have my head. She has a soft spot for children, you know."

She does? Perhaps that explains why she's always looking after her, but at the same time, Cynthia seems nice to everyone. It's hard to tell.

That thought doesn't last very long. Mia turns to Leon, having a single question in mind. "Dude. How did you catch that and not get hurt?"

"Hm?" Leon simply looks at her.

"I'm just glad all of you made it out okay." Johnny's words are full of relief. He gives them all a warm smile. "When I heard that the Champion declared them in orange range, I was scared."

"Well, there's no reason to be afraid, now," Rad says, walking from behind his desk. "I was rescued by a detective who was undercover. I wanted to reward him, but he told me these would be better suited for a group of children. I didn't understand what he meant until I met all of you."

"You're talking about Looker?" Mia asks him. He was the one who found him, after all.

Rad doesn't answer. He walks from behind his desk and waves his hand. "Come on. Follow me."

As he walks ahead, Mia looks at her brother for approval. He shrugs in response, so they begin to follow. The walk is small due to the shop size. They line up in front of the display of bikes Rad proudly presents.

"Take your pick, and it's all yours," he says.

"What? For free?!" Mia can't believe it. The man Is just going to give away his bikes?!

"Well, you've displayed more bravery than I could ever muster. Kids like you have a brighter future than I can dream of!" Rad places his hand on one of the shiny bikes, showing a smile. "These are all my latest models. You can shift gears. One mode is for slow but easy turning. The other one is when you want to go fast, and I mean, _real _fast! Turning is a little difficult then, but I'm sure you'll get a good handle on it soon."

Mia is almost speechless. For starters… this is like a dream come true! Well, not entirely. She has bigger dreams than owning her own bike. Either way, this is a massive step to not having to rely so much on others. She can pretty much go places with less of a drag now.

Her eyes fall on the chrome-finished, cyan-coated bike. The size doesn't look too big, and it should be able to keep up with her for a few years. Her hand rests on the black handles, lightly squeezing the breaks that are equipped against them.

She wants this one.

As soon as she makes eye contact with Rad, she is happy to receive a nod of approval from him. Carefully, she kicks free the kickstand and rolls the bike to the open. Once she has the space, she swings her leg over the seat and sits.

It feels just about right. Maybe the seat could use more padding, but she's very grateful for this gift.

Will selects his own bike, which is a nice dark blue, somewhat mirroring Mia's selection. Lalinda choses a bright yellow, which is a bit unexpected in Mia's eyes.

As for Leon, he takes a little longer to make his selection. He eventually selects a nice red bike that goes well with his jacket. Mia can't tell if he chose it for that purpose, or maybe he likes the color red.

Or… maybe it's to suit his Charizard? The Pokémon is sniffing the bike, already interested in it.

"So everyone has made their selection. That's good." Rad crosses his arms, proud that he pleased them all. "I'm just glad those Galactic goons didn't take any of my precious merchandise. This shop is my life, after all."

"It's too bad we didn't get everything back," Johnny says. His smile slowly drops as he goes on. "I can't see what good would come out of what they have."

The Clefairy chirps softly. It nudges Rad's backside.

Mia doesn't like what she heard. "What did they take?"

"Well… they took my special lamp. I use it to assure the bikes are the cleanest they can be before sale," Rad explains. "What they wanted to use it for… I'm not sure. They took away my Clefairy, claiming it came from space. They even took me, asking about something strange."

Will wants answers, so he pushes him a bit. "What was it?"

"They asked me if… I knew something about an old legend."

Lalinda asks the question that is in Mia's mind. "What kind of legend? Sinnoh is full of them, being an old country and all…"

"Well… I went through many, but none of them were what they wanted to hear until I mentioned this prophecy," the man says. "Gardenia herself told us Eterna folk about it recently."

They all wait, but they are also eager to hear what it is.

"It went like this; The gods will come before a mortal and let them decide the fate of worlds." The man lowers his head, somewhat shy of all the odd attention he now has. "I think that is what they wanted to hear."

"The gods will come...?" Mia repeats this carefully. She has heard the stories from Johanna, how a Pokémon created the world. In fact, there are a few stories of Pokémon rising the land or expanding the sea. Are there really Pokémon that strong? Is that why people see them as powerful deities?

"Team Galactic was interested in the city's statue, from what I heard. Do you think they could be researching that legend?" Rad is deep in thought, tilting his head.

Lalinda seems to understand. "Their name… galactic… yeah. They must be. That explains the whole Clerfairy thing…"

"I'm just glad all of you made it here alright. Once again, forgive me for the whole gravity incident."

"It's not a problem at all!" Leon waves it off.

Rad takes a good look at the teen, and he appears slightly surprised now. "Wait… how did I not notice this before? That Charizard belongs to you, I take it. So… you're the Galar Region Champion I've heard so much about. Undefeated for four straight years."

"Me? Yes. I am." Leon smiles at this, feeling a wave of pride.

"I've heard that Galarians thrive in the heat of battles. Pokémon battles are popular, but the battles in Galar are aired internationally. I've seen a few of their battles. It's intense. The audience is just as wild as the Pokémon. You're an incredible Trainer without a doubt. I guess Team Galactic wasn't a problem for you."

"He shook off those Galactic Grunts like they were nothing." Mia is still impressed by that.

Rad is impressed. "You're strong by yourself, aren't you? I can see why you're a beloved Champion, just like our own."

"I prefer not to resort to any form of conflict, really." Leon rubs his head, unsure of how to take this. "They say that all conflicts should be resolved with Pokémon battles. When I am in a position that I can't battle, I try to walk away. Those hunters can easily strike my Charizard down… so I've been running all this time. I kept running, and they chased me all the way to Eterna Forest… and uh…"

"You got lost?" Will asks.

Leon sighs. "I fell into such a sad state. I was lucky those hunters didn't find me. I was vulnerable."

His Charizard groans softly, lightly nuzzling the side of his head.

_"Come now. It's all over,"_ Leon assures his Pokémon, stroking his snout. He looks at everyone else, wearing a smaller smile. "Charizard has been a little more protective ever since then. It didn't help that these two strange people tried to steal him. I didn't let them do that so easily. After sending out my Charizard… I passed out. I woke up to Cynthia taking care of me."

"Sounds like you are in need of a town map," Rad says. "Just a second."

The shop owner makes his way to the counter. They watch him as he crouches behind it, rummaging through the storage. After several noisy seconds, he stands with the unmistakable blue device in his hand. "I had a few extra."

Leon stares as the man walks over to him. It is offered, and he carefully takes it from his hands. "Are you sure I can keep it?"

"Of course. It's the best way I can repay you. The Sinnoh Region is a maze compared to your home country, so I figured you would really need this."

Leon opens it carefully, and the screens come to life. He studies it for several seconds. "I'll have to change the language settings. Besides that… thank you. This changes a lot of things."

"My pleasure."

"That Team Galactic…" Johnny is deeply worried after hearing everything. "Sinnoh hasn't had anyone in the orange range in years… so the whole country is shaken up."

"I hate it." Lalinda crosses her arms.

Mia sighs. "Their commanders are the dangerous ones. I couldn't even defend myself against them."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Will says. "You wouldn't try to hurt them like they would hurt you. It's not your fault."

He's not wrong.

"You know the saying… right?" Rad asks. "The more you want to hurt someone, the easier it is to kill them. That is where the malicious intent comes in. That is when the M-Code becomes important.

"Precisely!" A voice from the ringing door grabs attention in an instant. Walking inside is Looker, who carries a small stack of papers in his hands. "I see that you Trainere are putting in an investigation of your own?"

Rad is pleased. "Ah, it's you, the one who saved me! You came to check in on me? I'm perfectly fine now, so you have no reason to worry."

"Yes, and no. I received word from the Champion that Trainers have arrived here," Looker explains. "I came running to share information. She requested me to do so. Such a request must not be turned down, no! The Champion's orders are… absolute after all!"

"Wow. Cynthia even has power over the international police?" Mia wonders out loud.

"Yes, and no!" Looker answers. "Since we are investigating the same case, and this is her country, it is natural she has a final word. However, if the case were my own, there is only so much she can request out of me. Enough of that, now! We must stay on topic!"

Mia steps aside to allow him through. She cautiously follows as he sets the papers down on the desk. Joining his side, she sees photographs of the Team Galactic base. It's not just there, either. Mia recognizes Oreburgh, Jubilife… there seems to be pieces of equipment he was focused on. There's even the Valley Windworks. How many pictures did he take?

"These are all related to the organization, huh?" Mia asks the obvious, but there could be something else.

Looker nods. He lifts one photograph, holding it up for them to see. Displayed is a computer screen. "This is a picture of the computer screens within the Valley Windworks. It seems to be a message for the commanders."

He begins to read what's typed:

_"The bringer of wars... Your target is the energy of the power plant._

_The bringer of contentment... Your target is the Pokémon statue of Eterna City._

_The bringer of aging... Your target is the Pokémon that sleeps on today._

_The dream energy._

_Team Galactic."_

"It sounds like a riddle." Mia makes note of that, but she could be wrong. She's not very good with riddles either way.

"It's a message." Will corrects her. "Commander Mars attacked the Valley Windworks. Then we have Commander Jupiter, who had stolen the plate from the Pokémon statue." He is putting the pieces together. "But what I don't get is the last part."

"I will assume there is a third commander," Looker says.

"There is a connection," Will says. "Their names, Mars and Jupiter, they are clearly codenamed. They are named from the planets of the solar system."

Mia remembers another planet Mars mentioned. "I overheard Mars mentioning Saturn."

"Commander Saturn… yes. That makes sense." Looker nods. "That means their third commander is moving… but where to…? A Pokémon that sleeps on today…? A Snorlax? They are native to Sinnoh, but what good are they for them? They collected energy… stole the statue's plate…"

After a few silent seconds of thoughts, he gathers his evidence.

"That is all I am allowed to show you." Looker tucks them under his arm. He glances at the door, ready to rush out. "Remember to contact me, but only for shady happenings! I cannot stay long. For me to be present in the open… is not wise! Until next time, Trainers!"

Mia watches him go. She's starting to grow used to his sudden departures. A person like him can't afford to stay still, after all.

"I'm glad we have the International Police in this case," Rad says, breaking the silence. "This whole thing is a massive headache. I still can't wrap my head around all this. I can only imagine how our Gym Leader feels."

"I just wish we can get an idea on what they want to do…" Mia says. "Mars did say they wanted to make the world a better place, but after Jupiter tried to blow us to pieces… I don't even want to know what kind of world they are dreaming about."

"Do you think they are after the gods?" Lalinda asks. "It doesn't seem so farfetched."

"I hope not," Rad says. "Listen. I'm sure Looker only shared this with you since you are Trainers… but you're still kids. Try to be careful out there. Avoid Team Galactic as much as possible. I doubt you can do much against them unless your Pokémon are strong enough…"

Johnny points at Leon. "He's a powerful Trainer."

"Yes, but this shouldn't be a task for him, either. I don't want him to be pulled in a mess that isn't even happening in Galar."

"I don't mind," Leon says.

"You should," Rad replies. "This isn't for you to take part in. I'm sure you have a good reason for being here, choosing to visit Sinnoh out of all places."

"I do."

"Then that's your priority. I don't want you, or your friends to get hurt." Rad looks at each and every one of them. "Take your new bikes down Bicycle Road. That is your next destination, I'm sure. The next gym is in Hearthome City. Good look to all of you."

"Thanks." Mia bows. Looking at her bike, she sees a problem. "Wait. How are we going to move these bikes around?"

Rad walks over to her, and he takes the bike. He pulls the handles free, and they hang from a string. He frees a clip near the middle of the bike, and he folds it in half.

A foldable bike?

"It's lighter than it looks." He lifts the bike, and he hooks it against her bag.

Mia can't grasp how that is even possible. She doubts bikes back home can even do that.

Trying to figure it out will only make her head spin.

"Thank you," Mia sends her thanks instead.

As soon as everyone else has their bikes hanging, Johnny waves. "Promise you'll catch some good Pokémon! I want to see you all against the Champion one day!"

"You think that's possible?" Mia isn't comfortable with the idea of facing Cynthia and her Garchomp one day. It sounds surreal, but it's likely…

"I'm sure it is," Johnny says. "Win the next badge, and you're a step closer to reaching the Sinnoh League!"

They have more faith in her than Mia has in herself. Maybe she should try to lighten up.

Everyone says their goodbyes, and the group of Trainers head out the door. Noise immediately floods their ears.

Mia freezes in her tracks at the sight of a large crowd standing in front of her. Looker is struggling to push them back. He couldn't go past them.

A woman from the crowd screams and points past Mia. "I knew it! He really is here! It's Leon and his Charizard!"

"What?" Mia looks back at the teen, who is standing like a statue. He clearly wasn't expecting this.

Mia didn't expect the crowd to tear through Looker and push her and the others aside just to surround Leon. They thankfully don't get too close. They give him some breathing room.

They behave better than the people back in Mia's world.

Or maybe they are afraid of the Charizard that is snorting and growling at the energy. It takes a few strokes from Leon for the Pokémon to relax.

"There is the prodigy! He's incredible!" A man shouts. "His battling style, the way he carries himself… even the way he throws his Pokéballs! He has a strong arm, like a baseball player!"

"Imagine getting hit by one of his throws! I bet it might knock someone out!" A woman shouts.

"That sounds… painful," Mia notes. If that is how Leon throws a Pokéball, he must have a good aim when it comes to catching a Pokémon… unlike her.

Her underhand throws don't do so well with aiming, but she throws far worse at any other angle. Will can't make fun of her for it, since he shares the same problem.

"Leon! Leon!" A woman waves her hand. "What are you doing in the Sinnoh Region?! Are you visiting someone in particular?"

Leon isn't bothered by all the attention he is getting. In fact, he answers the question with a bit of pride. "I'm making a journey to Snowpoint City, so that I can take a boat to the Battle Frontier. I heard it's where the best trainers gather, and I want to climb my way to the top."

"You're challenging the Frontier Brains?!" A man shouts from the crowd. "Tell us, are you challenging the Battle Tower? That's where the strongest Brain is stationed! Palmer hasn't had anyone defeat him for a couple years!"

"He has a winning streak, you say?" Leon is already interested. He wears a grin filled with mischief. "Then I suppose Charizard and I will pay him a visit! Tell Palmer that his streak will come to a screeching halt!"

Charizard roars in response, sharing the same energy his Trainer has.

Those words excite the crowd even more. Mia feels like a ghost at this point. She looks at her brother, who is completely lost by all this. Lalinda simply stares.

Looker crosses his arms, glancing at Leon in question.

Many people talk at once;

"He's challenging Palmer! Whoa!"

"Now, that's a battle I'll pay to see!"

"But his Pokémon are trouble for Charizard, don't you think? Do you think he could really win?"

"I'm sure! Palmer should be the one we should worry about!"

"But he has a Rhyperior!"

"Leon can't possibly win against Palmer so easily! He might actually lose! No one is invincible! His Charizard will be crippled!"

"Have some faith, won't you?"

Leon listens to each outburst carefully. He raises a single hand, and the crowd falls silent in an instant.

That sight alone reminds Mia of Cynthia. She can walk in a room, and everyone falls silent. Is this the kind of respect Champions have?

"It doesn't matter if he has a Magikarp or a Rhyperior! Let him know I am on the way!" Leon chuckles as he clenches a fist.

Is he trying to entertain the crowd? It's hard for Mia to tell.

"Palmer better look out! No one has ever defeated Leon and his mighty Charizard!" A voice shouts excitedly. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Wait, wait! What about _our _Champion?!" A man raises his hand, asking a better question. "Our Champion has been undefeated for a long time! Do you think he can defeat her?!"

"Oooh. Her Garchomp is powerful! She can easily outspeed his Charizard!" A woman says. "No one has come close to beating her yet! I would _love _to see that match!"

"Leon might stand a chance against Palmer, but even _Palmer_ could never defeat Cynthia!" A child is heard shouting now. "Leon can't beat Cynthia!"

"Huh?" Leon didn't think he would hear those words used in the same sentence.

"Haven't you heard?" A woman shouts. "He's known as The Unbeatable Champion! He's never once lost a single Pokémon Battle in his life!"

Mia is baffled. Did she hear that right?

"That's right! If the people of Sinnoh know, then so does the entire world!" Leon is confident, and his grin is widening. The simple thought of battling them must be exciting to him. "It doesn't matter who my opponent is! Let it be Palmer or Cynthia! I am looking forward to crushing them and their teams to the dirt!

His Charizard spreads his wings and throws his head back. A massive trail of flames is fired from his maw, warming the air in an instant. No one seems to mind.

Instead, cheers ring out, piercing through Mia's ears. She is forced to cover them, feeling a bit concerned now. Is she seeing things, or is Leon acting a little more aggressive?

Lalinda has a hand placed on her head, clearly embarrassed. "His personality just took a 180 turn…"

Looker watches this carefully. "Hm. What I heard about the Trainer… it was no exaggeration…"

"What?" Mia looks at him. "What about him?"

"Keep an eye on him. I see now the reason why Cynthia has him with you. To protect you isn't the only answer. He has much to learn, so very much."

What does he see that Cynthia noticed? Mia can't exactly tell. Perhaps it's one of the few things only adults are able to detect.

"Come on, Leon! Show it to us! I want to take a picture!" A voice shouts.

"Say it in Galarian! We want to hear it!"

"I got it on camera! Come on, come on!"

Leon laughs at their eager requests. "I am glad that the Sinnoh Region has given me so much support! However, please do support The Fearless Champion, since she is the one fighting to keep everyone safe! Support Palmer for being a talented Trainer! Support anyone you think has potential, because that is what Sinnohans are known for! I respect all of you for that!"

His Charizard spreads his wings, displaying a toothy grin.

"Just remember! No matter where I go…" He performs his Charizard pose. _"We are going to have a real champion time!"_

Mia assumes his last sentence is his catchphrase. Not just because it was spoken in Galarian, but also due to the energized responses he is getting. They probably didn't understand those words, but they recognized them.

The way he holds his pose with a great sense of pride… Mia won't lie to herself and say she isn't impressed.

How famous is he? He's never lost a single battle in his life? Mia refused to believe it. There was no way he avoided losses even back when he was a rookie Trainer. If so… he's incredibly talented. How would he react to a loss… if he ever gets one…?

"I got it!" A voice screams.

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"I want to pet your Charizard!"

"Alright, alright! Clear out! Let him breathe!" The familiar voice kills the crowd's energy. Leon relaxes from his pose, appearing a bit disappointed.

People step aside, allowing Gardenia to walk through. As soon as she stands next to Leon, she waves one hand, since the other holds a large bag. "Go on to your activities. You entertained him enough."

Though there are some complaints, the crowd breaks apart. People leave, taking their last glances at Leon.

Mia can relax now. That was… a little too energetic for her.

Will lets loose a sigh. "Thank goodness..."

Looker is relieved. "That was impossible for me to do. Thank you, Gym Leader."

"No problem. I heard the noise, and seeing the crowd, I had an idea on what was going on," Gardenia says, almost laughing now.

"Now that the roadblock is gone… I shall be off." Looker bows his head before taking his leave.

Gardenia smiles small. "Champions can't catch a break even outside their region. But… clearly, this one doesn't mind all the attention."

"You didn't have to make them leave. They weren't bothering me." Leon is even more disappointed.

Gardenia sighs. "Please, return your Charizard to his Pokéball before he draws more unneeded attention."

"What? But he's-"

"I asked nicely."

Reluctantly, Leon takes the capsule. He looks at his Charizard, who seems to understand. The Pokémon is called inside. Leon clips the ball back on his belt afterwards.

"Champion Cynthia told us to keep an eye on you, er… Champion." Gardenia tries to stay firm, but trying to address him the proper way is throwing her off. "You have people trying to hunt you down, remember? You can't afford to be seen so carelessly!"

"I already told her, I'll be fine! They never caught me, and they never will." Leon crosses his arms, putting on a confident smile. "Even Team Galactic can't do much. I crushed both of their commanders without having my partner use any of his techniques!"

His response annoys the Gym Leader. Her tone makes it obvious. "I know you're undefeated, but try not to let that get into your head. You're still a child. You are still naive."

"A child? I'm _fourteen!"_

"A minor. A _child_." Gardenia corrects him. "Stay low. Cynthia should send you home, but she's a little too nice with children sometimes. There's nothing I can do if she allows you to stick around."

"She doesn't have a reason to send me home! I understand she's worried, but I'm perfectly fine!" Leon places his fists near his hips, standing tall. "Why do you think those hunters haven't caught me yet? I am capable of defending myself, even without Charizard!"

"We know you are, but this is very important."

"Just tell her that none of you have to look after me! I can look after myself!"

"That's not how it works." Gardenia sighs. "If you slip up, you are going home. Champion's orders. And the Champion's-"

"I know. They are absolute. I was told this several times…" Leon interrupted her, not wanting to hear the saying again.

Mia has a better understanding of it now, but it creates a new question. She brings it to attention. "Wait a second. Leon, don't you have that kind of power?"

"No." Leon answers bitterly, crossing his arms now. "I'm too young, according to the law. I'm not allowed to make final decisions until I am at least eighteen years old."

"Oh." Mia didn't mean to kill his good mood so quickly. She probably should have kept the question to herself.

"Until then, the adult Gym Leaders come together to make it... and our chairman. I'm just there to entertain the crowd, I guess. But, I know I can hold my title long enough to get that position. There will be a nice ceremony and everything. They'll hand me the real Champion's cape instead of a replica… at least, that was what I was told."

"I guess trying to keep everything in order is why Cynthia is always on the move." Mia realizes.

Lalinda nods her head, understanding this.

"Bingo." Gardenia snaps her fingers. She turns to Leon, giving him a hardened look. "As the Champion kept _telling _him, he should enjoy this freedom while it lasts. As soon as you turn eighteen, all this freedom you have will be taken away."

"It's not that bad-"

"Cynthia studies mythology, so she's always taking every opportunity to visit ancient places," Gardenia cuts him off. "When she discovers something new, she won't rest until she finds a good piece of a puzzle. When she puts it together, she is like a child in a candy store."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with anything?"

Gardenia glances at the statue. "I'm surprised that as much into history as she is… she didn't lose her mind when the plate from our statue was stolen."

"But I…"

"She's also a pianist. A really good one."

"That's a bit off-topic, but-"

"She does a few performances. You'll have to catch her."

"I get it! She's busy with-"

"She almost never catches a break. Between her Trainer lifestyle and her constant studies, sometimes she might crash. We try to get her to relax but she's a bit stubborn when she has her mind set on something."

"Can you let me talk-"

"So being an adult Champion sucks so much time out of you."

Mia can see Leon's frustration growing by the constant interruption he is getting. It gets worse once the Gym Leader turns her attention to her, completely ignoring Leon now.

"Oh, right! Roark contacted me," Gardenia says. "He wants me to tell you that you did a good job bringing energy back to Oreburgh City. He also wanted to apologize for putting you in a dangerous position. He had no idea Team Galactic was behind this mess."

Should she respond? Is Gardenia doing this on purpose? She can't silently ask Will any questions, since he gives her a funny look. Finally, she answers, a little awkwardly. "Oh… yeah. It was a mess, but we are okay now."

"Cynthia wants you to see him underground, just for a moment. He has something he wants to give you. It should help you with your journey."

Another stop? Mia thought she would leave the city by now.

Also… did she say _underground? _What does that even mean? Does she have to run back to the Oreburgh Mine to meet with Roark? Mia isn't fond of the idea of being deep into the earth...

Gardenia points down the road. "His grandfather's house is right next to the Pokémon Center. Speak to him, and he'll escort you-"

"Oi!" Leon exclaims, interrupting her now. Once he has her attention, he speaks, holding an annoyed tone. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?!"

"I was wondering how long it would take until you broke." Gardenia is amused by his attitude.

Leon sighs. "You and Cynthia like to mess with me. I understand. What you just said, I guess going underground isn't a bad idea."

"Say what?" Mia is confused. Why did he agree so quickly?

"Are you kidding? We are supposed to be heading for Bicycle Road!" Will doesn't like the change of plans.

"Sorry but Gardenia would not suggest we see the place just because. Besides. If I don't do it now, I might find myself facing an annoyed Garchomp. Cynthia is a person you should never ignore."

Mia sighs. Looks like Bicycle Road will have to wait…

Leon slows down just before they could pass the Pokémart. He removes and checks his bag. After a few seconds, he slips it back on. "You don't mind if I head for the Pokémart, do you?"

"No. We can wait." Lalinda answers before Will could say anything. Her answer isn't what he was going to say, from the look on his face.

"I'll be back soon." He hurries inside.

Will growls lightly. "Why can't we just move on?"

Just as promised, he returns after a few minutes, carrying a brown bag that Mia recognizes. It contains food for Pokémon. Stacked cans fill it to the top. He's already pushing the bag into his own.

When was the last time Charizard ate?

Gardenia looks at the others. "So, what do you think of Leon so far?"

The question is almost out of the blue. No one answers for a few seconds. Mia doesn't have anything negative to say, so she answers honestly. "I think he's pretty cool. His Charizard is nicer than he looks."

"I was going to say the same," Lalinda says. "It's crazy that we get to know two Champions in a short amount of time. I have so much to tell my mom!"

"All I see is that he is only good at Pokémon battles." Will is even more honest, not bothering to praise him. "Without his Charizard, he's vulnerable."

"You really think so?" Gardenia asks through a smile. She glances down the road and waves a hand at a distant man. He immediately changes direction to walk towards them. "I want to show you exactly why Cynthia wants him to stick with you all. She can't protect you 24/7. So, this is a win-win. You lead him to Snowpoint City, and in exchange, well…"

"Miss Gardenia!" The man finally catches up. "Is it time, yet?"

"Yep. You signed the paper, right? You can't get mad at us for this stunt you wanted to try out. You're liable, not me."

"What are… you talking about?" Mia has a bad feeling about this.

Gardenia smiles at her before turning her attention back to the man. She points a single finger towards the distant Leon. "He's right there. That's the Galar Champion."

"He acts like an entitled brat sometimes." The man crosses his arms. "He's not good at anything that doesn't involve Pokémon battles. I doubt he'll do anything in response to this."

Will looks a bit bothered. He said the same thing he did.

"Go ahead then." Gardenia gives him a light push. "Take it from him."

"I don't see what the fuss is about. Why did I have to sign a stupid paper to do this? It's not like he's anyone dangerous such as Cynthia or Lance… he's just a kid." The man walks forward, and he reaches Leon in seconds.

"What is he doing?" Lalinda asks the very question Mia is thinking.

"Watch." Gardenia chuckles.

Leon stares for a few seconds before he brings a question. "Is there something you need, mister?"

"I just wanted to personally meet the one and only Champion Leon." The man shows the teen a friendly smile. "That crowd pushed me away. I wanted to have a small chat, that's all. Such as, how incredible your Charizard is. He is the strongest Pokémon you own, right?"

"Definitely," Leon responds. "He's brilliant. I never go anywhere without him. Would you like to pet him? He won't mind."

"No. I was just curious about one thing. You're very strong with him, and it seems you only brought him along with you here." The man points this out. "He's strong enough to take down a full party of Pokémon, I take it?"

"That's right." Leon nods

"That leaves me with another question. What are you... without your _Charizard?!"_ The man quickly thrusts his hand towards the Ultra Ball to snag it, but his wrist is caught in a heartbeat.

The smile on Leon's face has been wiped clean. He stares well into the man's eyes as he twists the wrist quickly, gripping it tighter at the same time. "You shouldn't do that."

Pain is clear on the man's face. Grunts escapes his throat as he begins to pull, but he can't free himself from the tight hold. "How the….?"

Mia's mouth lightly hangs open. She looks at Gardenia, who watches with a knowing smile.

The man pulls harder, but it does nothing good in his favor.

Pulling the man's wrist, Leon forces him to stagger forward and lose his balance. He swings his shin against the back of the man's leg, forcing his knees to bend. The man is startled as he falls back, but Leon holds him steady, shoving him against the wall. He twists his arm around and against his back in a painful hold. The man's pained cries grow louder now.

Mia finds herself taking several wary steps back. Will and Lalinda had the same idea. It was so quick, there was no time to react…

"Trying to steal from me? You're mad. You should know to never pick a fight with any Champion. It doesn't matter how old they are. You'll find yourself on the dirt before your brain comprehends what struck you down."

"Aaagh! L-let me go..!"

"Why? You tried to steal my partner." Leon narrows his eyes. "How would I know that you won't try again, as people before you attempted? They all failed in the end."

"I… I didn't… I was just…!"

"The quickest way you can set me off is by taking my partner away from me." Leon is clear with his words, making sure they stick. "You don't want to find out what happened to those few hunters that managed to snag his Pokéball from my belt."

Those words frighten the man. Unable to take it anymore, he shouts desperately, "Damn it! Gardenia! Call this crazy kid off! He's going to break my arm!"

Gardenia casually walks towards the pair. "Alright, Leon. Let him go. He's no threat."

"Wha?" Leon glances at her, and his eyes fill with disbelief. He releases the man, who hits the ground with a heavy thud. He turns to fully face her. "Wait a second! Was this one of Cynthia's tests?!"

Gardenia nods, amused by the look on his fsce.

Leon doesn't hold back his angry words. "Has she lost the plot?! I could have really hurt him!

"That's why we had him sign a paper before he approached you."

Will's face twists in confusion. "An ambush test? Was that what this is about?"

The mentioned man groans as he begins to stand. He begins to walk away. Mia wants to check on him… but maybe he'll be fine after sitting out an hour or two.

Leon looks at the man. "Sorry…"

The man picks up his pace in response.

Lalinda is impressed. She looks at Leon in awe. "Whoa… where did you learn those moves?"

Leon rubs his hand as he stretches his fingers. "Gardenia, I'm starting to feel knackered from all that happened today."

It sounds a lot more like the Gym Leader annoyed him to his limits. He won't even look at her. He certainly didn't answer Lalinda's question, either.

The day has been long.

"Well, it is getting pretty late," Gardenia detects his annoyance, so she decides to change plans. "I'll let Roark know you'll see him tomorrow. All of you should get some rest. Tomorrow, you have a long road ahead of you. We'll need all of you in top condition."

Mia sighs. She really wanted to leave the city, but it looks like it would have to wait. The idea of night falling while they are still on the road doesn't appeal to her, anyway.

"Let's head back to the Pokémon Center," Mia suggests. "I'm getting hungry. I can cook up a meal for everyone."

"You can cook?" Leon looks at her, intrigued.

"Will and I can," Mia answers, feeling a bit excited now. Cooking is the one thing she can do with or without anyone's help. "Is there anything you want in particular?

"There is something," Leon answers.

Gardenia smiles. "Well, the herb shop workers handed me a bag when I made a stop by. They said it was meant for you, purchased by our Champion."

She offers the large bag to Leon, who takes it carefully with his good hand.

Leon sets the bag down and peers inside. His eyes light up. "Is she trying to spoil me, or what? These are curry ingredients."

"It's just Cynthia being Cynthia." Gardenia assures him.

Mia is curious about what curry is about. She's heard of it, but she's never made it before. She never even had a dish herself. "Will and I can cook it if you give me the steps."

"We are?" Will didn't have the same idea, but now, he's interested.

"It would be fun, wouldn't it?" Leon doesn't turn the offer down. He welcomes it with a grin. "You won't be disappointed. We can cook it together, just like I do back home!"

It sounds like fun. However, seeing how he sometimes returns to rubbing his hand, Mia isn't sure how well it would work out for him. "Is your hand okay?"

Leon laughs nervously. "I didn't scare you, did I? I'll be fine. It's been awhile since I did that anyway."

It's been a while?

Now that Mia thinks about it… he's a lot tougher than he looks.

Cynthia knew this. She wanted to kill their doubts about him by testing him, and it worked.

"Have fun, all of you," Gardenia says. "If you need anything, I'll be at my gym until midnight."

**\- 0000 -**

After a few hours, nightfall has arrived. Sandgem Town is almost deathly silent. The occasional sounds of distant xylophone-like clinging, and the quiet waves of the nearby sea are the only things heard.

Inside the lab, Professor Rowan carries his clipboard, checking off a list and writing notes down as he checks his equipment. His assistants all left for home, excluding Lucas.

He is sitting on a desk, but he lies on his arms, sound asleep.

After checking his tabletop computer, the professor turns away and checks the final box. The lab is ready to be shut down for the night. He walks over to Lucas, and he lightly taps the desk with the corner of the clipboard.

Lucas sniffles before lazily lifting his head. "Huh…? What time is it?"

"Fifteen 'till eleven," the professor answers.

Lucas looks like he's about to have a heart attack. His hands slam on the desk as he fully sits up. "You let me sleep for _two hours?! _So much could have been done!"

"I overworked you. I figured you would need the rest. You can go home, now. Be sure to phone your sister. I'm sure she would like to speak to you."

Lucas gives him a funny look. "Are you feeling okay?"

Before Rowan could answer, his computer beeps loudly. He turns to the empty wall. "Computer. Answer the call on the big screen."

The big screen comes out, and an image of Cynthia appears. "Hello, Professor. I hope I didn't call at a bad time. You seem ready for bed."

"You are perfectly fine," Professor Rowan says, nodding his head once. "I would prefer you to catch some sleep, soon."

"Don't worry. I'll head to bed soon."

This clicks in as good news.

"You finally translated it?!" Lucas asks eagerly. A clipboard hits the back of his head, and he nearly falls on top of the desk. He turns around, a bit surprised to see the professor lowering the item.

"Please excuse him," Professor Rowan says. "There is no rush."

Cynthia waves her hands. "No, no. It's okay. I did say to give me an hour, so I understand." She reaches for a notebook, and as soon as she picks it up, she flips through a few pages. "It took a little longer than I expected, but I translated it the best way I can. The result is… interesting, to say the least."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay. This is what came up," Cynthia begins to explain. She taps her keyboard off screen, and the image Lucas sent her before pops up at the top left corner. She picks up a small notebook, which contains the notes she took. "It says; Beware of the one who reads through the mind. Beware of the one who reads through the heart. Beware of the one who reads through the soul. No wall or barrier may stall the truth, ideals, or nature of one's self. The gods are calling. The gods are waiting. The gods are watching, for whom they may serve. The one will return."

Cynthia sets the book down.

"That's it. Though, I am yet to try to narrow it down to simpler terms."

"It sounds like a warning from the people of the past…" Lucas turns to the professor. Concern is on his face. "Is that it?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a warning, but it could be something else, too…" Professor Rowan is deep in thought. Such a message never crossed his mind before. It's all so new to him, adding more to his research. "We'll have to look deeper."

"That's what I plan on doing tomorrow." Cynthia types the keyboard again. Images of an old town and a lush town appear on different areas on the screen. "I already sent an e-mail to my grandmother, and one to Professor Oak. I'm not surprised they haven't responded yet. They are sleeping as we speak, I am sure. Hopefully, I'll have a response by morning."

"So, you even have Professor Carolina involved," Professor Rowan nods once. "She's just the person we can trust with this information."

"And she's already in Celestic Town." Lucas pauses, and he corrects himself. "I mean, of course she would be. She never really had a reason to leave her home."

"She told me nothing will ever make her move out of there, either." Cynthia reaches off screen. She pulls in a black mug and takes a sip from it.

Another beep is sounded. Professor Rowan wasn't expecting another call. He checks the screen, and his eyes slightly widen. "Oh. This is interesting."

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Computer, share him on screen."

Cynthia's image is reduced and pushed over, now only taking half of the screen. Appearing on the other half is a fairly old man with short grey hair. His bushy eyebrows and welcoming smile would be recognized by people across the world.

Lucas nearly gasps. "Whoa! Professor Oak!"

"Ah! Hello, Lucas!" the professor responds cheerfully. "It's pretty late! Professor Rowan isn't working you too hard, is he?"

"Oh, n-no! I was just about to head for bed, sir!" Lucas replies.

Professor Rowan wears one of his rare smiles. "Professor Oak! It's been quite some time. What brings you to call me at this hour?"

"Well, I was closing down the lab, and I decided to try to give you a call before I finished," Professor Oak answers. "Your Champion sent me an e-mail that really caught my interest!"

"I'm right here, Professor." Cynthia speaks up to draw his attention. "You probably can't see me."

"Hold on. I'll link the calls together." Professor Rowan types a few commands on the keyboard. "There. Now we are all on the same page."

"It's nice to see you, Cynthia!" Professor Oak is pleased. "I would like to chat, but we aren't here for small talk. This Unown Script is highly unusual. The translation itself is nothing I've heard of before, but I have a hunch the answer is within reach. That picture there was documented in a book I read once. I have it here."

"Really? You have a book about it?" Cynthia is amazed. "It's a bit strange. Why was it never uploaded online?"

"Perhaps the publishers never saw a reason to bother," Professor Oak responds. "Since it was never on any website, I had to look through the pages myself as a refresher."

"Hm. Did you get anything out of it?" Professor Rowan asks.

"It's not much, but it could be a lead," Professor Oak replies. "It turns out there is something similar written down in the Solaceon Ruins. That's not all! In the Johto Region, the Ruins of Alph has it as well. Those places are famous for the many Unown Script found written on the walls, but those places also have secret rooms that are yet to be discovered! Past researchers believe they hold more clues to what you were looking into."

"We won't know what's in those rooms," Professor Rowan sighs.

"It sounds a little off. What if there is nothing inside?" Lucas asks.

"We won't know until we see for ourselves. I've contacted Lance for a hand, and he informed me he'll lend the task to someone he knows will look well into it. I believe that would be Morty."

"That's good. I just hope all this searching won't leave us empty-handed," Cynthia says.

"Do you think it could be related to that _thing _you've been researching for years?" Lucas asks.

"It's a possibility," Cynthia answers. "That's why I'm trying to get as many answers as possible from it. Unfortunately, this looks like months or years more of trying to find the clues just to unlock more of them. It's like an endless cycle."

"The key is to not give up. It took me decades, but I achieved my dream of having every Kanto Pokémon identified and recorded thanks to the help of two young boys!"

"We understand that. However, this case is different," Cynthia says as her smile drops. "This time, we have two children who are pretty much held hostage here until we find the very thing they need."

"That is true." Professor Oak sighs. "Yes, it would be nice to have answers as soon as possible. We can't ask for too much help, or the wrong people will catch on."

"Unown Scripts are almost always linked to ancient legends. I'm sure we are on the right path. I'll look more into this," Cynthia says. "Until we have answers, we'll need to keep the children safe."

"Yes. That is a priority," Professor Rowan says. "We'll contact one another if anything new surfaces."

"Of course! I'll be on my way then!" Professor Oak waves at the screen. "I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Goodbye!" Cynthia waves.

Professor Oak's communication ends. Cynthia takes the entire screen again.

Professor Rowan stares her down firmly. "Go get some _sleep_, Cynthia."

Cynthia can't help but laugh. "Okay. I promise I'll head straight to bed. No more research tonight! Rest well, and be safe, always!"

The screen turns blank.

"Hey. She took your line," Lucas says with a chuckle.

"That Cynthia…" Professor Rowan shakes his head. He turns as the walls shut over the screen. He waves a hand as he heads for the door. "Come on, Lucas. We stayed up long enough!"

"Coming!" Lucas grabs and tucks his laptop under his arm, and races after him out the door. He locks it behind him, and he's by the professor's side in an instant. "It's crazy. I didn't think Professor Oak had a book like that."

"He was the one who brought us closer to understanding Pokémon. There are a lot of surprises behind him," Professor Rowan says. "He's a good colleague of mine. He helped me develop the Sinnoh Dex. Of course, you already know this. Just remember you should never be afraid to ask him any questions."

"Yes, Professor."

The grass turns to white sand as they walk closer to the housing. The distant sounds of crashing waves is relaxing to hear late in the hour.

"Say. Professor?"

"Yes, Lucas?"

"Have you ever wondered why Mia and Will were brought here? I mean… why didn't _they _choose someone from our world?"

Professor Rowan comes to a stop. "Hm. That is a good question. I've pondered on that one for some time. Maybe someone from another world would have a greater chance of finding what we would easily miss."

"Huh. I guess so." Lucas looks ahead. His eyes land on the moonlight reflecting from the gentle ocean. "I once believed our planet was the only one that holds life. I never imagined there would be a parallel universe out there. It really tells us that no matter how much we learn about our universe, there will always be so much more we don't know."

"I agree with you. That is exactly how we felt when Cynthia brought those twins here."

For a second, the professor can see their little faces.

"I can only wonder how well they cope with being apart from their world."

They watch the ocean in silence now. Hovering above them is a lone Zubat with a blinking camera strapped to its torso.

**\- 0000 -**

Somewhere, inside a dark room, a lone person is watching from a big screen. "My, my. Professor Rowan, your little pow-wow just gave me a major clue," the smooth male voice says.

They adjust the headset that sets on their curved indigo hair.

"This is Commander Saturn," they say. Their blue eyes remain glued to the screen. "We have a lead in our investigation. Depart for Solaceon Town at dawn. Make sure the numbers are small to not draw attention. A report will be sent to you within that time frame."

"Roger that." The voice of Mars responds immediately.

"Oh? You're not stepping out of your mission too soon, are you?" The voice of Jupiter asks.

"No. This is a simple side-quest. I wouldn't leave my post if it were nothing important," Saturn replies. "We'll be cautious. This quest will take a few days longer than it should. Our _lovely _Champion just placed us in high alert."

"Yeah. All thanks to _someo_ne who thought it was a good idea to draw so much attention to themselves." Mars grumbles. "You are the _worst_ with explosives. That is why I am always the one handling that job."

"Hey! You can't talk! At least I didn't toy with my hostages! You allowed your grunts to slip up as well!"

"At least _I'm_ not responsible for losing our base!"

"At least I didn't throw a fit over being outsmarted by a little brat!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Ladies, ladies. Please. It is too late for this. Save the drama for tomorrow." Saturn shakes his head. "We can all agree that our position isn't in our favor. However, fingers point to the root of our problem, and it's not even our own Champion."

"Yeah. That damn Galarian kid," Jupiter says bitterly. "His Charizard made me look like a total joke!"

"Talk about it. How can a kid be that strong? I can see how he got his title…" Mars says with a sigh. "According to a few grunts that were lucky enough to encounter him, they can't restrain him, either."

"It's safe to assume he has some training. If he is with those other kids… then this will eventually become very, very, _very _annoying. That is also why we must proceed with caution. We'll keep a close eye on them. The both of you will deploy your best grunts."

"Of course," Jupiter says.

"I can work with that," Mars says.

"Oh, and Mars?" Saturn calls.

"What is it?"

"Try to keep your temper under control."

"It's not- ah, _fine._ If agreeing with you will make you leave me alone on that topic…" Mars grumbles. "Now, get off my ears. I want to go to sleep."

"No problem. Goodnight." Saturn taps the headpiece, and he slips it free from his head. His eyes watch the pair of researches walk off screen.

_Croooooo…._

A deep and threatening croak fills the silence.

"Don't worry, Toxicroak. You'll have your fun soon. Good things come to those who wait."

He sets the equipment down with a silent chuckle.

"So, be patient with us."

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 12!**


	12. Below and Above

**\- Chapter 12: Below and Above -**

"Mia…. come here..."

The world… is almost blurred, and everything is bigger. The furniture, the walls, and the house itself are taller.

The feeling of a cold and smooth surface touches her feet with every step. She walks across a fairly small dining room until she steps foot on the kitchen titles.

Waiting at the stove with an extended hand, is her smiling father. A pair of step stools are set in front of the stove, and Will had already chosen the one on the left side.

Mia takes her father's hand without a word. She is guided to the top of the step stool, and the smell of oven gas fills her nostrils. Her eyes are fixed on the dancing blue flames. A large pot filled with water is set on top.

Her father shakes a package of dried pasta noodles from a box, and he hands the food over to Mia. "You washed your hands, right?"

Mia nods without a word. She snaps the noodles in half, and she drops them all carefully in the water.

Everything moves quickly after that. The noodles start to cook. Will works with the seasoned ground beef on a pan, cooking them until the pink color darkens to a light brown.

Their father takes the pasta sauce from the counter, and he twists the lid open. "Your mother really made sure we knew how to cook, didn't she? I mean… we are still working on it…"

Mia stares at the softened pasta.

"You remember her biggest dream?"

Mia looks right at him, noticing his sad smile.

"Let's share her flavors with the whole city… no, the country. Maybe even the world. She'll achieve her dream… even if she's not here to see it."

She watches him pour the sauce on top of the meat.

"But… we can't make that happen if… you don't find it."

Those words confuse her. Staring at him again, she waits for him to clarify. Meeting his eyes, a wave of cold chills travels through her body.

They are a deep black, and the irises are a glowing red.

"You have to find it," he says again. His voice is harsher, deeper, surfacing an intimidating growl. "Find The Insight…"

Mia steps back, and but there is no surface below her. She falls back with a scream, but the ground never comes. The kitchen shrinks further away from her sight. Her brother is reaching out for her. Her possessed father jumps after her. His body begins to change.

"Find it…! Find The Insight!"

A shockwave of pink light bursts from his body, and his human form tears to shreds, reforming into the very ghost that changed her life. It's maw opens as it unleashes a horrifying and throaty roar that holds a powerful ring behind it.

Mia is being blown back, deeper into the endless void.

"Mia… Mia…!" The ghosts harshly calls her name. "Mia….!"

_"MIA!"_

Mia swings her arms out with another scream, striking something hard that stabs pain into her arm. She sits up quickly, and the first thing her eyes fall on is the orange walls of the Pokémon Center's rental rooms. She can hear Sunshine's startled cry.

She's… she's back? What was all that about?

"Ah…! By the gods, you hit like a truck!" The hissing voice belongs to Lalinda. The girl covers her face, and she distanced herself a good length.

Mia covers her mouth, feeling like the worst person in the world. "I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize…" Lalinda holds a hand up to stop her from saying anything else. She rubs her face a bit longer. "Now, if you could do that to Marlen, we'll be set…"

That's not funny...

"You were sleeping pretty heavy. Everyone else is waiting in the lobby," Lalinda says. "Someone is on the phone, waiting for you."

"Someone's on the phone…?" Mia slowly stands, glancing at the clock. It's only a few minutes past seven. Who could be calling so early in the morning?

She picks up Sunshine, allowing her to climb on her head. She'll find out.

After riding the escalator down, she is met with everyone else standing near the PC… all except Leon, who could be trying to sleep in. Will pulls her to his side, and she is met with Johanna on the screen.

"I didn't wake you too early, did I?" Johanna asks her.

"I'm fine…" Mia answers.

"I won't hold you long, I just want to make this very clear," Johanna says. "As soon as you reach Hearthome City, be sure to call me. There is something important there waiting for you."

"Oh!" Mia wasn't expecting to hear that, but she is very pleased by it. "What is it?"

Johanna winks at her. "That's a surprise. I can't very well spoil it."

"Oh, okay." So much for trying to get a hint. Johanna won't let the beans spill, no matter how hard Mia tries.

Johanna's smile shrinks a bit. She points her finger and asks, "What's wrong with the Eevee there? She seems a bit sad. Is that your new Pokémon?"

"Oh… y-yeah." What is Mia supposed to say? If she tells Johanna about what took place in Eterna City, she might lose her mind. She's not exactly ready to say anything about it. In fact… maybe it's better if she doesn't mention it at all.

She looks at her brother and sends him a silent message she can only read.

Don't say _anything._

"Mia?" Johanna calls her.

She has to give her an answer, but she's not a good liar. What can she say that won't make her feel so guilty?

"She got hurt." Will speaks up for Mia, and his response is honest. "It's pretty much our fault. Hatched Pokémon shouldn't be thrown into a harsh battle so early. She's scared now…"

"She's scared? Is it maybe because of Team Rocket?"

Mia nearly forgot how to breathe. Where did she pick that up from?!

Unless… the professor told her about it! Of course! She can't hide anything from Johanna if the professor knows about it! She didn't think this through!

Will doesn't know what to say against that. Johanna sees this, and her response doesn't make things any better. "So, once again… a dangerous group targets you. Even though the professor said they aren't as big as a threat, that still concerns me. What would they possibly want from you?"

She has to think of an answer. Team Rocket can be petty thieves… that's a true fact! "It's just-"

"Team Rocket's been after the Eevee since it was an egg." Lalinda answers before Mia could finish. "Turns out they were after it along with a few hunters. Leon stole the egg from them, and he handed it to Mia to protect it… uh…"

She looks at the twins, who are staring at her as if she's insane.

"Did I get that right?"

"Lalinda!" Mia almost shrieks. "Why did you say that…?!"

Lalinda is confused. "What? She wanted to know!"

"You aren't getting it!" Will tries to clarify, but it's pointless. Johanna already looks somewhat frightened. At the same time, she appears a bit angry.

"Why would you try to hide that information from me?" Johanna asks them, crossing her arms in a motherly fashion. "You know how much I worry about you two! First it's Team Galactic, now you have Team Rocket and some crazy Pokémon Hunters after you over an Eevee?!"

Lalinda interrupts again. "It can actually talk, which is why-"

"Lalinda! _Hush!" _The twins nearly snap at her.

"You two, don't get upset with her!" Johanna scolds them both. She turns to Lalinda, showing her a sad smile. "Sorry. You did the right thing. I would have never known if you didn't say anything. I'm starting to think letting them go was a bad idea. I should have waited another year…."

"Wait!" Mia gasps. "Don't make us come back! We're fine! I didn't know the egg was a target! Leon just gave it to me!"

"Right. Leon _did _give it to you." The way Johanna said that isn't very pleasant. "The careless boy. I'll contact Cynthia about this. Knowing her, she might not see the big problem, but I will clarify and make my concerns known."

Mia gives up. There is no getting through Johanna. There never was. She can understand why Lucas never wastes his energy against her, even if she's wrong…

Is Leon going to get in trouble for this? Gardenia did say Cynthia has the authority to send him back home. Mia doesn't want him to be sent home. He has a place he really wants to see…

Wait… maybe she can find some way…

"Please, don't talk to Cynthia! We got stronger, so if the bad guys attack… Well, we could try to fight back-"

"No." Johanna's immediate response is firm. "You will not engage with them. Even if the Galar Champion is with you, you still can't step out of the line drawn out for you. You are to collect those badges and focus on nothing else. Until we get answers, you will not play hero. That's not what you are here for."

"But-"

"You can send the Eevee to the professor now, so you won't have to worry about anyone targeting you."

"What?!" Mia nearly loses her words. "But she… I…."

"She already attached herself to Mia!" Will explains quickly, speaking for his sister. "We can't just separate her now! She's already scared of everything! Taking her to an unfamiliar place will only make it worse!"

Johanna takes a few seconds to gather what she was told. After a bit of thinking, she nods her head. "Alright. Seven days."

"What?"

"By the end of the week, the Eevee better be with the professor. That is all I am giving you," Johanna says. "And I will be sure to call him to make sure, so don't try anything. I'll check on you two later."

The communication ends there. It leaves Mia with a bit of weight in her chest. She doesn't like how things are unfolding right now. Why did she bother trying to talk her way around the situation?

Will rubs Mia's back a few times. "I tried."

Lalinda is blind to the weight of things. "Has she always been this protective?"

"Yes." Mia and Will give her the answer. Will carries it on, trying to get Lalinda to understand. "Do you know how long it took me to figure out how to enter Eterna Forest? She never told us about how a cluster of trees would lead to an open passage. I found out a few days ago what Oran Berries can do. She… didn't tell us much."

Lalinda is finding it a bit difficult to believe. "Why not? Those are things that should be known already."

"I feel like she left out a lot of important points…"

Will is right. There are a lot of things Johanna never told them about. Besides the passage trees, she never mentioned the barriers, or how berries work, either. Was she testing them to see if they would figure it out? Will would have it easier since he has better problem-solving skills. Mia knows she'll grow frustrated with every failed attempt. It would get to the point that she would just give up.

The professor has wanted her and Will to journey since they were ten. Johanna made them wait two more years, and she is starting to regret letting them go now.

Why wait another year? That would be torture! Mia can't do that when she has already made progress! She deeply hopes Cynthia doesn't lean towards Johanna's words.

Well, Johanna means well, but she has the tendency to worry _too _much. Where was Glameow? The feline would have easily calmed her down if she were around. The one time Mia needed her, she was probably doing what she does best.

Napping, or grooming…

Johanna might start thinking Leon has brought them into danger.

Wait...

"Where is Leon?" A part of Mia hopes he didn't run outside and end up in another world...

"He's still asleep," Lalinda says. "I tried to wake him… but his Charizard growled at me when I got too close. So uh… I decided to leave him alone."

"That sounds…" Mia sighs.

They will have to stand around and wait for him? It doesn't bother Mia too much. They will be served breakfast. They can sit around and talk for an hour if they wish, so it's more than enough time for him.

**\- 0000 -**

_Underground Man's House_

_Goin' Down for Adventure!_

Just as Gardenia said, the house is right next to the Pokémon Center. Mia is greeted with the ground sign, which makes her wonder what going underground actually means.

An hour has passed since she ate breakfast with Will and Lalinda. Now, they stand together, waiting for Leon to come out. What's taking him so long?

Just before Mia can voice her concerns, the automatic doors open. Leon walks out with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His Charizard isn't around, meaning it's tucked away in its Pokéball.

He doesn't wear his usual smile, and his eyes are towards the ground. He looks… tired. Sure, he has looked tired for some time, but did he get any good sleep?

"Hey… are you okay?" Mia takes a few steps towards him, noticing that he hasn't bothered to fix his hair. "Did you even eat?"

Leon notices the attention he is getting. "I don't want to worry you. I'm okay. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Just a bit? Have you been up all night?" Will asks a better question.

Leon lets lose a small chuckle. "It's not the first time. I didn't sleep much while I was running. This makes no difference to me."

"But… you aren't running this time…" Lalinda shares the twin's confusion.

Leon walks past them all. "Let's talk to the underground man, shall we?"

If he's not bothered by it… then she shouldn't really worry. He took care of himself before he met them. She lets him keep the lead…

"The house is right in front of us." Lalinda calls Leon, who nearly took a turn down the road.

Leon stops moving, and he quickly jogs right back to then with a small laugh. "I was just… taking a quick look around."

Sure he was.

Lalinda opens the door, and she takes a look inside before fully walking in. The idea of walking into anyone's house is still uncomfortable for the twins. Mia wonders if Will had figured that out yet.

Inside, the house is nothing special in size. However, the sight of shovels and pickaxes hanging from the wall draws her interest. Glass casings contain rocks of all kinds. Some even sparkle. Were these all dug from underground?

There are people inside, all gathered around a table. The oldest of them all, an elderly man, takes notice of their presence first. He lacks hair, but the color of his eyes matches Roark's almost perfectly.

"Oh! Visitors!" The elder is quick despite his age. He walks in a hurried pace until he stands right in front of them. "You must be here for one good reason. You are here to learn about the underground!"

"Well…" Mia smiles shyly. She isn't used to speaking out, but it's easier to do when she's with her friends. "Gardenia told us that Roark wanted to see us? Are you his grandfather?"

The elder nods. "I am! This is wonderful! I finally get to teach young children about the wonders of the underground! I believe you are in a hurry, but this should take no longer than a few minutes of your time!"

He waves at one of the boys present in the room. The kid immediately heads for a counter and opens the doors. They pull a good number of something Mia can't identify due to the angle and distance.

The elder takes the equipment, and he hands them to the children one by one.

Mia is handed a hard hat equipped with a headlight, a pick axe, and a mallet. Another boy arrives and lends them each a foldable shovel. "Um… how does this work, exactly? I never…" She has never used any of these tools before. Is it a good idea to lend a child equipment they are inexperienced with?

"Simple! You step outside and start digging!"

Will's face twists in confusion. He must be sharing Mia's thoughts.

"Wait. There is no way we can just go underground in the middle of the road." Mia is confused.

Will agrees with a nod. "I thought we were going to the Oreburgh Mine?"

The elder bursts out a hearty laugh, which leaves the twins feeling a little awkward. He walks past them all, opening the door and stepping outside. The children follow him cautiously.

Mia can't figure out what the old man is trying to point out. He walks around the road with his eyes downcast. He's searching for something, but it doesn't make any sense. There is no way a shovel could dig through solid asphalt.

"You managed to defeat my grandson, Roark," the elder says as he continues to search. "Normally when he loses, he heads underground to try to avoid talking to my son. He can give Roark an earful if he loses to a rookie in the silliest way possible."

"He's the first Gym Leader," Lalinda says. "Isn't he supposed to be easy?"

"He's not the weakest Gym Leader all the time. He has stronger Pokémon that will wipe your entire team off the floor!" The elder smiles at her. "Gym Leaders have to adapt to the challenger. If you challenge them with weak Pokémon, they'll battle you with weak Pokémon. League Rules, child."

"It works that way in Galar, too," Leon says. "Only our Gym Leaders are ranked depending on just how skilled they are in battling. Here in Sinnoh… you can challenge the gyms in any order you like?"

"That's exactly it."

"The gyms are smaller… and you can just waltz inside a gym without needing an endorsement. Cynthia told me they can be challenged at any time. That doesn't happen in Galar."

"It's on a time frame?" Lalinda asks.

"Right. Where I come from, gym challenges take place at the same time every year. Since it's off-season now, I'm free to travel. I won't be going anywhere until the beginning of next year," Leon explains. "Once the season starts, I'm left to wait until they reach me, and I know when they will. How would Cynthia know if she has a challenger, I wonder?"

"She'll know, even if you don't think so," The Underground Man replies. "However, you won't reach her unless you beat my son, first. Byron is the Canalave City Gym Leader, and he's tough as steel! Roark hardly wins any matches against him, the poor boy."

"Hm…" Mia pulls out her badge carrying case. She walks over to the man and holds it in front of him. She points at the brown-haired man at the bottom row. "Is that him?"

"Yep! That's Byron! He's a great miner himself, but when he's not digging, he's managing mineral shipments in and out of the country. He visits the underground as much as Roark. It's important that you Trainers know the underground passages, which is why Gardenia led you here, right?"

"She just told us to meet with Roark-"

"You'll learn the underground passages!" the elder exclaims. "Roark will be willing to teach you everything. After all, every time he loses a match he tends to visit to vent away his frustrations. He's still young, so it is expected. I've told him while digging and battling may be his passion, he should consider finding happiness in his life! He needs to get married! It's very important we pass down our digging tradition…"

Mia is pulled away by her brother. At first, she thinks something is wrong. Looking at his face, she can tell he is worn down by The Underground Man's endless talking.

"He'll keep us for hours at this rate," Lalinda catches on. "We should just dip and head for Bicycle Road."

"I had the same thought," Leon admits, a bit embarrassed. "Cynthia doesn't mind too much if we do this another time… at least I hope so-"

He turns his attention towards the sky, and the look on his face doesn't look like good news.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Mia wonders what's on his mind. The Underground Man is still talking, unaware that they have lost interest a long time ago.

"Start digging." It's Leon's only answer.

Did he just change his mind? _"Hold up! Wait a minute!"_ Mia's words draw's Leon's attention, and they spark confusion for Lalinda. For her sake, Mia returns to the common language. "You just said-"

Leon grabs the shovel and stabs the road with it. "Put your Pokémon inside their Pokéballs. Start digging."

"What? I'm confused." Lalinda taps her foot on the ground. She takes notice of Leon's expression. Mia doesn't miss it, either.

Why does he look frightened?

Will reluctantly calls his Pichu back inside his ball. He looks at his shovel, then the ground.

How is digging possible here?

Mia calls Sunshine back, and begins to dig… or at least, she _tries. _It is impossible, and once again, she's questioning the way people in this world think. Are the shovels magical tools in this world that can dig through anything? Is she missing something, like a secret password to make it work its wonders?

"Dig harder! You can do better than that!" Leon urges them.

"I can't go any faster, darn it! Stop rushing me!" Mia is frustrated at this point.

"What are you even trying to do?!" Will asks.

The Underground Man notices their efforts, and he is pleased. "There you go! Put your strength into it! I'm sure the passage is there, somewhere!"

"What passage?!" Lalinda asks. "I know there is one, but I can't see it!"

"There's a passage?!" Mia doesn't know what to think at this point.

Leon stabs the shovel in another spot, and he growls lightly as he glances at the sky again. What is he looking for?

_Errrrrrrrrr!_

That sounded like a giant bird.

Leon grits his teeth, and he jabs the shovel into a groove. Stomping his foot on the head, and pulling back, the lid pops open. A large hole is revealed, dark and endless.

"You managed to open it!" Mia gasps. "How did you-" She doesn't finish her sentence as a hand slams against her back. She loses balance and her weight pulls her down and through the hole. Feeling nothing on her feet anymore, she screams as she falls through the darkness. Her shovel tumbles behind her.

Her backside slams against a smooth surface, forcing a grunt out of her. She slides her way down the darkness until light is seen just below her. Her fingers desperately try to get a hold of the walls, but it's impossible to grip even for a second.

She flies out the tube, spinning like a tabletop on the way down. Her feet touches the ground, and she stumbles left and right. Her eyes are unable to focus. Her coordination is terrible. Everything around her is still spinning. She hears her shovel clattering near her feet.

The smell of dirt is powerful here.

The dizziness takes hold of her, and she hits the floor. She doesn't try to move as her vision continues to shift left and right. Her ears pick up soft landings from the others, and the scream from her twin brother that ends abruptly.

It takes several seconds for the world to steady itself enough for her to stand. She's still clumsy on her feet, but it's better than nothing. Taking a look around, she can tell that she is underground.

She never expected it to be so huge.

There is nothing but wall around her. It's all in a straight path until it turns a corner. Where she stands, there are four separate ways she can go. It's like she's standing in the middle of a cross road.

The walls are supported by metal frames. If Mia has to guess, it is a safety precaution.

"That was a longer ride than I expected…" Leon dusts himself off. He checks his belt, and he smiles at the sight of the Pokéball present there. The last thing he would need is to have lost it during the slide down.

Will has the same idea. He checks his Pokébelt, and everything is still intact. "Mia, are you alright?"

Mia doesn't answer. She just recovered from the surprise, and now, she's worked up. Seeing Leon, she immediately charges for him. "Why did you _push _me?! Are you crazy?! I could have died!"

Leon holds his hands out in front of him. "Sorry, mate. It's just-"

"It's _Mia!"_

Leon turns to Will and Lalinda who look just as angry. He can only grin as an attempt to lift the bad moods away.

Careless...

Her eyes fall on one of his lowering hands, and she pauses. She quickly but carefully grabs one of them, taking a look at his red knuckles. "What the heck happened to your hands?"

Leon pulls them back, somewhat confused by her action. "Hey… I thought you were mad at me?"

She was, but she can't help but worry.

"Hello? Has someone fallen down here?"

Mia hasn't heard that voice for some time, but she's pleased to hear it. From the corner of her eye, she sees the familiar red hard hat. Turning a corner is Roark. "Hey!"

"Oh! Hey!" Roark smiles, greeting them. He picks up his pace to join them. "Is this maybe your first time here?"

"Yeah. It is," Lalinda answers. "The Champion sent us down here to find you."

"You were gonna dip," Mia reminds her.

"So were you."

Roark looks at each child, before he opens his arms in a welcoming manner. "Well, you pretty much didn't have a choice. So then… Welcome to Sinnoh's Underground!"

"What's so important about this place?" Will asks.

"This is a giant underground network of passages underneath Sinnoh," Roark answers. "You can pretty much walk through the entire country while staying down here if you were daring. That's how vast the passages are."

"We don't have anything like this back home…" Leon is impressed. "It's a perfect getaway from mad men."

"Getaway?" Roark is confused.

"Well…" Leon catches himself. "I mean, it's a perfect place to explore."

Mia glances at Leon for a second before asking a question for Roark. "What brings you down here? I thought you were a coal miner?"

"That is true… and… that's kind of hard to answer. I mean, you can pretty much do anything you want down here." Roark kicks the ground with a shrug. "I spend my time digging for rare material. Sometimes, there are things you can only find down here and nowhere else."

"Wait. So you can do anything you want?" Leon asks.

"No!" Roark quickly corrects himself with a laugh. "Not everything! What I meant was, you can dig up treasure, spheres, and make a secret base. And…" He takes a look at everyone with a small smile. "I guess you can play with your friends down here, too. But, that's not why I wanted you down here."

Mia watches as he reaches inside his bag. He pulls out a pair of worn down hand-sized rocks. She is offered one of the two, which looks like a cracked skull of some kind. "What is that…? Wait. Is that a fossil?"

"That's right. This is the skull fossil. The other one here is the armor fossil." He refers to the odd fossil with a smooth surface sticking out. "If you take these to the Oreburgh Museum, you can revive them both."

"What?! You can bring fossils back to life?!"

"You didn't know that?" Lalinda looks at her in question. "Even if you lived in a small town, that's still common knowledge. You and your brother act like you came from another world, I swear."

Mia has to bite her tongue to not say anything foolish. She knows Lalinda is expressing how frustrated she is towards her ignorance, but she wasn't wrong.

"Give them a break. Not everyone in the world knows," Roark tells Lalinda. He turns his attention back to Mia, wearing a sympathetic look. "It's only right for me to give you something to make up for sending you off to a dangerous mission. If I knew Team Galactic were there, I would have never sent you there in the first place. In fact… I should have never sent you there at all."

"It's okay. You didn't know…" Mia tries to make him feel better. Unfortunately, her words don't help.

"I didn't know until I walked in to the Champion sitting on my chair…" Roark forces out a small laugh.

He's not comfortable with the memory of it. Mia can only wonder what Cynthia said to him.

"Well, now that I see all of you are safe, it's a relief. Make this a note. Coming underground would protect you from those criminals."

"Really? How would you know if they don't look?"

"You'll be surprised by how many people don't bother to look up at the sky, or down deep in the earth." Roark answers. "Our family are passionate diggers, so we make sure the people of Sinnoh have access here in every city, town, and route. Of course, only those who are diggers know just where those passages are. You have a Pokétch, so once you get the marking app, give out Champion a call. She'll mark them all down for you."

"One in every place, huh?" Will is interested. "I guess those vents stationed around are to let us breathe down here…"

"Good observation."

What Roark said before reminds Mia of what The Underground Man told her before. "So, who is in charge of this place? Is it you, your grandfather… or…. his name is Byron, right? Your dad?"

Roark's smile is nearly wiped clean. He lightly tugs his hard hat as it slowly reforms. "He told you about my father. I'm not surprised. It's too bad he's so busy with all the cargo. He hardly comes down here. It's not good for my grandfather to remain down here for so long, so it's up to me."

"Oh…"

"He's a tough Gym Leader. There's a reason why he's so high in the ladder… and why he rarely ever comes home."

"Huh?" Mia heard the discomfort in his tone.

"Let's not linger on the subject. I have work to do," Roark says. "Meanwhile... Mia, Will… you two be careful."

He nods towards Lalinda.

"Lalinda… lend a helping hand."

He bows towards Leon.

"Champion Leon, look after them for us."

"Wait. How do you know our names?" Mia finally asks the question she meant to ask him before.

Roark smiles, giving her a small salute. He taps the top of his helmet, and he looks towards the ceiling. "I have to get going now. See you around!"

A single rope falls from above. He grabs hold of it, and he is pulled straight from the ground, flying upwards and through the tube.

He's gone. What a strange way to travel.

"This situation is deeper than I thought…" Leon walks across the path, studying the walls. "I should return home if things go out of hand… but I can't foolishly abandon my friends. I've made my decision."

"Huh?" Mia doesn't remember him stating he was debating over anything.

Leon lowers his head. "I'll stay in Sinnoh as planned, to reach the Fight Area. At the same time… I'll stay for as long as I can to support you. Even if Cynthia decides to send me home, I won't be going anywhere. At least, not until everything is done."

"You're staying for us?"

"In a way…" Leon turns to face her. "I want to help you grow as a Trainer. That way, one day… we'll have ourselves a brilliant match. Just you wait. If your professor sees promise in you… you'll get there. Don't let those criminals or that bully strike you down."

As ambitious and headstrong he proves to be, he is still willing to help them.

She'll help him, too.

"We should get going. We have what we need," Will announces. "Bicycle Road is the next place for us."

"I believe Roark tapped his helmet to leave?" Leon looks at the tools held in his arms. He tucks them to one, and he taps the helmet a few times. A small green light next to the headlight is shown.

A rope falls in front of Leon.

"Let's hurry. I want to see the Bicycle Road!" He grabs hold of it with both hands and tugs it twice. Immediately, he's pulled from his feet, cheering as he is carried out.

"That's pretty neat." Mia does the same. A rope falls in front of her. As soon as she looks up, her smile begins to fade.

She has to be pulled way up there? How long does she have to hold on to the rope? Her upper body strength is terrible. She'll lose her grip, and she might just-

"Relax. I'll go with you." Will joins her side as he taps the helmet. He grabs the offered rope and looks at her. "On the count of three."

Mia turns to Lalinda, who gives her a smile. Lalinda is carried off with her own rope. Turning back to Will, she braces herself as she grips the material. Her eyes shut tight. "Okay… _one…"_

_"Two…" _Will counts.

_"Three!"_

A harsh tug, and the ground leaves her feet. The rope feels rough and firm against her hands as wind whips against her face. She squeezes harder, trying not to scream. Her fingers are hurting from the pressure she keeps applying, but it's better than dying.

Maybe she's overthinking it…

The air smells fresher. She opens her eyes in time to feel a cushion push her rear out of the hole. She is back on the road, and she's pulled to her feet with Will's help.

"Weird technology…" Will comments.

Lalinda pushes the door close. It blends in perfectly with the road. Afterwards, she places her explorer kit inside her bag. Taking a quick look around, she is a bit lost. "Looks like Roark's grandfather left."

"I was worried he would start showing us baby pictures from all the talking he was doing." Will shakes his head.

Mia won't admit it aloud, but she agrees. She can only stand around and listen to someone's life story for so long. It was interrupted due to Leon pushing her without warning.

With that thought in mind, she needs an answer. "Leon, what was the fuss all- huh?"

She takes a quick look around. He's nowhere to be seen!

"Where's Leon?!"

Lalinda and Will take a look around, seeing the problem. Lalinda throws her hands and allows them to drop to her side. "Already?! We weren't even separated that long!"

"Maybe he ran off the Bicycle Road," Will suggests. "He did say he wanted to see the place."

"He's the wrong person to be impatient…" Lalinda shakes her head. "Let's hurry before he attracts another crowd."

They waste no time. Running down the road, they reach the gate and enter. It's like a small building, with only one direction to go to. There are a pair of counters against the walls, with a person standing behind each one. Just as they walk past, one of them shouts.

"Cycling Road is only for bicycles! Please get on your bicycle!"

They are serious about that rule…

Mia sets her bag down to unhook her bike. At first, she tries pulling it open. She sees the hanging handles, and she pushes them back in place. Pulling the bike again, it still refuses to unfold.

She sees the clips that hold it together.

Now she feels stupid.

As soon as she frees the clips from the bike, pulling it open is incredibly easy. It's stable and rideable in seconds. She sits on the seat and takes notice that Lalinda and Will were watching the entire time. Their bikes must have been freed long before hers.

"You saw nothing."

Lalinda shrugs. Will simply shakes his head in shame.

Mia begins to ride her way out the gate. Once she is outside, her eyes fall upon a gigantic and stretching road built on a bridge. Several people are riding their bikes up and down. For some reason, they are riding in circles.

Now Mia wonders if cars even exist in this world. Maybe they do, if helicopters are around…

"I've never been this far before…" Lalinda makes note of her surroundings. She looks to her left. "This place is built over a massive route."

Mia takes out her town map.

_Route 206_

_Smoothly paved in asphalt, the Cycling Road is heavenly for bicycle lovers._

_Below the Cycling Road, one c_an _see the entrance to Wayward Cave._

"Shoot. Is it Bicycle Road, or Cycling Road?" Mia is confused. Have they been saying the wrong thing all this time?

"Either or," Lalinda answers. "It's still the same thing."

Will stops his bike before he could ride past them all. "Something is up. The people here look uncomfortable with something."

"If Leon were here… there would be a crowd, right?" Lalinda points ahead, towards a cluster of people. "Let's check it out."

Looks like they came to the right place. Mia moves ahead, riding towards the crowd while being a little mindful of others. The last thing she needs is to not pay attention and run over someone.

The closer she gets, the more she realizes that this crowd isn't one that is excited. They seem bothered or angry about something. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. She doesn't want to be caught up in the mess-

"Hey, we are looking for someone!" Lalinda draws their attention to them, to Mia's dislike. "Have you seen a boy, a little taller than us? Light brown skin, short purple hair? Yellow eyes? Maybe a red jacket?"

Mia would ask why Lalinda didn't just say his name. Then again… maybe it was best that she didn't.

"What?" One of the cyclists just blink. It takes a second for the question to sink in. "Oh, no. We haven't been paying attention to anyone passing through. We've been dealing with a crazy Pokémon that wouldn't stop attacking people!"

"What? A Pokémon? Is it wild?"

"For sure. It doesn't belong to anyone," a girl answers. She appears concerned. A Starly flying above her probably belongs to her.

"He kept bullying my poor Pikachu!" The boy speaking is the youngest among them. The mentioned rodent is hiding behind his bike, bruised in many places.

Pikachu is not as brave as Mia was shown in her childhood. Then again, it was _THE _Pikachu.

Mia takes out her Pokédex in a hurry. It automatically scans the present Pokémon.

_(Sinnoh Number 104._

_**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Pichu.**_

_Its typing is: Electric. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.)_

"Okay, that's not what I brought this out for…" Mia frowns. "Tell me about Gligar."

Its image appears on the screen.

The best way Mia can describe the pink creature is a… flying scorpion. It has the body and tail of one, and the head similar to a bat. Between its arms and legs is a flap of skin most bats have, purple in color. It sticks its tongue out with a teasing hiss. It knows what it is doing.

_(Sinnoh Number 153._

_**Gligar, the FlyScorpion Pokémon.**_

_It's typing is: Ground and Flying. It glides as if sliding. It startles foes by clamping on to their faces, then jabs with its poison stinger.)_

"Ouch… it attacks faces?" The mental image Mia has isn't so great.

"That's exactly what it's been doing!" the Pikachu owner exclaims. He points at the sky. "It's been swooping down and attacking, but it only happens when it is windy. It gets windy here very often, so we are formulating a plan to stop it and catch it."

"The problem is, Gligar aren't easy Pokémon to capture," the Starly girl explains. "A regular Pokéball won't cut it."

"You'll need a Great or Ultra Ball if you want a better chance of them staying inside, but they are expensive. We can't afford not even one! If that Gligar breaks free, we would have wasted money!"

"Stronger Pokéballs?" Will echoes.

Lalinda turns to the twins. "Yeah. There are Pokéballs designed to catch stronger Pokémon. A Great Ball is stronger than a Pokéball. An Ultra Ball is stronger than a Great Ball."

"Okay… but what do they look like?" Mia's question surprises a few Trainers.

"You aren't planning on catching it, are you?!" The Starly owner looks at Mia as if she had lost her mind. The others are worried.

Maybe Gligar is far more dangerous to deal with. She might need some help. If a group of Trainers are no good, she'll need Leon's help.

But, he's nowhere to be seen!

"We'll figure it out," Mia answers. She turns to her brother. "Do you know what those other Pokéballs look like?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Hold on." Lalinda pulls out a notebook from a small pocket of her bag. She opens it, and after flipping through a few pages, she holds it out for the twins to see. "I'm not a great artist, but I did this while I was taking notes at the Trainers' School.

There are three types of Pokéballs displayed. There is one Mia recognizes. The other has a blue top instead of red. A single bulging red streak is on each side. Lalinda had labeled it as the Great Ball.

Next to that is a black-top Pokéball with a yellow H at the top. An Ultra Ball. Mia recognizes that one. "Hey… Leon keeps his Charizard in one of those…"

"Not surprising. I heard that Charmander are no easy Pokémon to capture. They often breed them to avoid the struggle," Lalinda says. She turns to Mia. "Do you have enough money to buy Ultra Balls?"

Mia looks at her funny. Why is she asking her?!

"You need a certain number of badges, too," the Pikachu owner points out quickly. "They don't want rookie Trainers wasting money on things they don't need to use yet. That's another problem we've been facing."

"What are we supposed to do? Chucking so many Pokéballs is a waste…" The Startly owner appears the most stressed about the situation.

"Maybe the rumors are true." The youngest boy is nervous, playing with his fingers. "The wild Pokémon are attacking people because of the bad guys bothering them. Maybe they are starting to think that all people are bad…"

A loud roar from ahead draws attention. Flying past them with incredible speed is a Garchomp.

Wait. Garchomp?!

"Look! It's the Champion!" the young boy exclaims, jumping and pointing. Everyone else follows, only they shout and wave their hands.

"Champion Cynthia! Over here!"

"Champion! Champion!"

"We need your help!"

The Garchomp continues to fly off. She didn't hear. Mia really doesn't want to… but she may have to head all the way back to Eterna City just to call her.

No, she has to find Leon first. Also, how did she get caught up in this Gligar chaos? She hasn't even seen the Pokémon personally yet.

"Looks like we missed her," Mia sighs. "But… we can't keep relying on her, can we?"

"Well, I'm sure she would want us to learn on our own," Will says. "But… this isn't something we can handle alone-"

Garchomp makes a sharp turn, silencing everyone. She makes a dive for the ground, landing right next to the surprised crowd. Sitting on her back is Cynthia, who for once, doesn't greet anyone with a smile.

"Listen to me, all of you," Cynthia begins. "Head to Eterna. Stay inside the Pokémon Centers until further notice."

"What? What's going on?" the Pikachu owner asks.

"Pokémon Hunters have been spotted in the area. They will target you and take whatever you have. Hurry out of here, now." Cynthia doesn't need to repeat herself. The Trainers quickly head for the gate. The bridge becomes empty in no time.

Will has the same idea, already riding away. Mia begins to follow, but it doesn't last long.

"Leon isn't with you. Where is he?" Cynthia sounds deeply worried.

That is a question Mia was expecting to hear. How to answer without sounding irresponsible on the other hand…

Will answers for her. "We… lost him."

"You lost him?" Cynthia is a bit puzzled at first. It takes a second for her worries to grow. "There's a reason why I have him traveling with you! You have to keep an eye on him! He has the tendency to wander off!"

Mia feels herself shrinking.

Garchomp nudges the Champion.

"Okay… it's not your fault. He disappears faster than one can blink," Cynthia says. "Where was the last place you've seen him?"

"At the underground," Mia answers. "He actually shoved us inside. It looked like something spooked him. He was… also the first one out."

"Smart kid. He used the underground to get away from them…"

"What? Was that what all that was about?" Mia can't believe she missed that. Now she feels bad for yelling at him before. He wouldn't just carelessly push her like that.

"Pokémon Hunters have been spotted around the city. I think they are mainly after Leon," Cynthia clarifies. "Mia, keep your Eevee inside her Pokéball."

Mia doesn't like this. The news fill her with dread. "He's out there all by himself!"

"It's okay…. He knows how to defend himself," Cynthia says. "But where could he have ended up? He could be located at any route surrounding Eterna City!"

"There are a good number of them…" Lalinda is checking her map. "This is bad. What would happen if he wanders to the wrong place?"

"The worst thing that could happen is that someone either hurts him, or..."

"The hunters would catch him?" Will guesses.

Cynthia frowns. "Not so easily. Leon can be careless, but he won't blindly trust strangers. He'll keep running for as long as he can to get away from them. That's… how he got lost in the forest, which is also what I'm worried about. He'll only battle them when he's cornered… but unlike me, he isn't experienced on how to deal with hunters. He can't send his Charizard against them. It'll make it easier for them to capture him. If that happens-"

"He'll pin them to the wall like he did to that one man?" Lalinda asks.

Mia had seen how protective he is over his Charizard. How many people tried to take him?

Cynthia thinks about it, and she answers. "...I need to find him before things go out of hand. He might not keep his composure. He hasn't mastered how to do that yet…"

Mia doesn't like the sound of that. "What? What's wrong?"

"To Leon, his Charizard is more than just a Pokémon. Charizard is one of his closest friends, and an irreplaceable ally. He is the reason why he accomplished so much. You see the bond they share. Personally… the bond is perfect in my eyes. I just don't like the way that man makes Leon feel like he's so dependent on him."

"Dependant?" Lalinda echoes this, finding it strange.

What does that mean? What man is Cynthia referring to?

"In Leon's eyes, without his Charizard, he's nothing. I don't know how such a mindset got deep into his head, but the impact it has is a negative one. For that reason, we can't afford to wait another moment."

She stands, and she gives out instructions.

"Lalinda, you check Route 205, since you know the area best. Mia and Will… you two head over to Routes 206 and 207. Split your searches there. I'll run by Route 211. I know every corner of the area."

"Hold on," Mia calls her. "You sent those other Trainers away, and we are probably no better than them. What good are we? The hunters would just beat us up, won't they?"

"She has a point," Will agrees.

"Nobody will beat you up," Cynthia says. "Listen. The hunters won't be able to catch you."

"I…" Lalinda is confused. "I don't understand how?"

Mia watches the Champion reach for her waist. She unclips one Pokéball from one side, and two from the other. One of them is offered to her, but Mia can't bring herself to take it.

She can't be trusting her with that.

"Don't worry. They have battled against the hunters times before. They know how to deal with them," Cynthia assures her. "If you ever find yourself cornered, send them out, and they'll do the rest."

She can't be trusting her with that!

As much as Mia would like to decline… Cynthia isn't wrong. She isn't strong enough to stand against those hunters alone. She takes the Pokéball carefully, and she stares at it.

Who could be inside? Cynthia is actually okay with her holding on to one of her Pokémon. How does her Pokémon feel about that? Mia doubts they would listen to her.

Why would they bother to, anyway?

"Are these… actually your strongest Pokémon?" Will asks, staring at the Pokéball he holds.

"Yes. They have battled many powerful Trainers before. You only send them out for emergencies, and emergencies only," Cynthia says. "Until then, keep them on your belt."

"Okay, we'll do that!" Lalinda agrees excitedly. She's the only one not bothered by all this.

"Stay in touch. We'll meet back here in an hour if we don't find him," Cynthia says. "Keep an eye on your Pokétches."

She hops on her Garchomp's back, and the Pokémon begins to run, taking off at an incredible speed. With a massive jump, she takes flight.

"Okay, guys! I'll see you soon! Be careful!" Lalinda says. She takes off in a hurry.

Mia doesn't know what to say. This was so sudden. Everyone is in a hurry. It takes for Will to grab her arm for her to start moving.

"Come on, sis," he says. "I don't like this either… but we can't leave him out there."

Mia clips Cynthia's Pokéball on her waist. "Just how much trouble did Leon give the hunter's if they are all after him…?"

She just hopes he is alright, wherever he is.

**\- 0000 -**

_Route 211_

_A mountain path that tunnels through Mt. Coronet, one of the tallest mountains in Sinnoh._

Closing the town map, Leon tucks it away, taking a look around.

The ground is dark brown and rocky. It's hard to believe the tall grass managed to even grow so large at the very start of the route. A stretching wooden bridge allows access to the mountainside. Between that is a large fall and a river waiting below. It seems they could climb down a little and cross a bridge further down. A few trainers seem to be enjoying themselves… but Leon has his mind on other things.

_"How did I get here?"_

He isn't sure where to go. He climbed out a hole and found himself near the bridge. He thought something was off about the way he was pulled to the surface. It should have brought him back from where he came…

A rustle behind him is sounded. Leon stills his body for a second, and he decides to turn around. Hopping out the tall grass is something he's never seen before.

A large yellow bell bounces, and a small ring is heard each time it lands. It has red and white striped rope at the top, but it's torn in half. Hanging it would be impossible.

It rolls to the bottom and… wait. It has feet. It stands and stretches its arms.

That's not a big bell.

It's a cute small creature.

Leon slings his bag to his stomach, and he pulls out a handbook. On the cover displays a Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. He opens it and quickly flips through the pages. "It's too bad my Pokédex won't identify some of the Pokémon here…"

He pauses and soon as he finds the page displaying Pokémon inhabiting Route 211. One picture on a page displays the very creature he is seeing. The information written down gives a brief explanation.

_(Sinnoh Number 082._

_**Chingling, the Bell Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Psychic. There is an orb inside its mouth. When it hops, the orb bounces all over and makes a ringing sound.)_

"What a strange Pokémon… I've never seen anything like it," Leon is curious. He takes a step closer.

The Chingling takes notice of him immediately. As it tilts its head, a small jingle is heard.

"It's actually pretty cute."

Its mouth opens wide, and the bell inside its mouth rattles. An ear-piercing ring rips through Leon's ears. He claws at them as he screams, staggering back and tripping over a ledge. His feet leave the ground as he dives several feet towards a rocky path.

He lands harshly on his side with a grunt. The ringing had stopped, leaving the sound of a flowing river to fill his ears.

"Ow… how can something so small have a painful Uproar...?"

Loud hooting and fluttering is nearby. A brown, rounded bird flies from nearby. Its wings are stubby, and it glares at Leon with its red eyes. Black gear-like markings surround it, and its head feathers look like the hands of a clock.

He recognizes that Pokémon, but they usually aren't out during this time of day-

It lunges and pecks at his head. If it weren't for his hat, he would be in pain. Leon swings his arms in efforts to shoo it away.

It lands a harsh peck at the bridge of his nose. The impact forces his head back, and the pain is stabbing. He wildly swings his hand, striking the owl-like creature across its body.

It spins in the air, nearly falling. It quickly flies off, terrified.

Slowly sitting up, he freezes. He is at the edge of a cliff. The wild river flowing below him makes him crawl back until he feels pressure against his feet. Looking behind him, there is a rocky wall. He didn't just fall at the edge of a cliff… it's a narrow one.

If he missed the ground, he would have been swept by the current.

No…

Looking harder, the river is littered with sharp rocks. If he had fallen...

He checks his waist, confirming he didn't lose his Charizard. He carefully stands as he picks up his handbook, assuring his back is against the wall. He walks along the wall, careful with his steps, and ignoring the throbbing pain as much as he can.

There. Just a few steps away is a staircase leading higher. He isn't sure if Sinnohans have a sense of adventure or not, but Galar certainly doesn't have stairs by a cliff.

As soon as he reaches the top of the steps, he notices the bridge connecting the cliff to another across the river, leading to the entrance of a cave on the side of the mountain.

Checking the handbook again, he sees the very Pokémon that pecked him earlier. Maybe Hoothoot behave differently in Sinnoh?

_(Sinnoh Number 106._

_**HootHoot, the Owl Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Normal and Flying. It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways.)_

"It certainly didn't want to be _my _friend. That hurt a lot…" Leon rubs his nose as he pushes himself forward. As soon as he stands in front of the cave, he checks his map again.

_Mt. Coronet._

_A sacred mountain that is capped the year round with snow. A gigantic maze sprawls inside it._

"I can't go in there… I have to find the city…" Leon takes another look around. "Where is it…? This map is supposed to be helping me… let's see…"

He checks it again.

"It's West from here…" He turns around, and he holds his breath.

This… is a sight he doesn't want to see.

A flock of Hoothoot are gathered at the other side of the bridge, and they are flying towards him, hooting angrily. It's bizarre to see so many out while the sun is shining. Did he summon a storm?

"Looks like you brought your friends with you… well then…" He steps back and makes a break inside the cave. He presses his back against the wall, hearing their angry cries. They thankfully don't come inside.

Inside the mountain, it's massive. He would never find his way out if he goes any further.

He can't stay here, either. The Hoothoot are yet to leave. It's like they are waiting for him to come out.

Distant chattering draws his attention. Looking ahead, there is a blue-bodied and pale-faced chimp-like creature sprinting his way in panic. There are a small number of them, actually. They jump behind rocks and disappear.

One is distant, running on two legs as it carries a small pink and cute creature. Its ears are brown and stubby. From how small its arms and legs are, it looks like a star.

Leon notices how it looks hurt. It is taken behind the rocks. He checks the handbook, flipping to the next page. He sees the chimp first...

_(Sinnoh Number 086._

_**Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Fighting and Psychic. It always trains deep in mountains. It levitates when it heightens Its spiritual power through meditation.)_

The star creature is there as well.

_(Sinnoh Number 099._

_**Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Fairy. It is often seen when shooting stars fill the night skies. It's said to arrive riding on a shooting star.)_

"That should do it, don't you think?"

The voice makes Leon freeze again. In the distance, he sees a group of people. Men dressed in grey clothing are equipped with a heavy dark vest, and brown rounded gun-like gear on the top of their wrists.

This is the last thing he wanted to see.

He has to find a place to hide, and fast.

One of them turns to his direction, and Leon ducks and crawls behind a cluster of rocks. It's not a perfect hiding spot, but what else can he do? Now that he has a good look…

There are so many of them, accompanied by Houndour, Staravia, and Zubat. He instinctively reaches for his Pokébelt, but he stops. He can't send out his Charizard if they have those cannons. He lowers his hand, clenching his teeth.

One of the Houndour turns to his direction, and it begins to bark. The flock of Staravia immediately fly forward.

So much for hiding.

Leon abandons his hiding spot immediately, making a run for the exit. He can't let them have him. He knows they've been after him for so long.

"Hey! There he is! Don't let that brat escape!" One of the men shouts.

The swarm of Zubat fly past and gather at the cafe's mouth. Leon stumbles and nearly runs right into them. He steps back and turns around. The Staravia are gathering behind him. Houndour surround him. The hunters come closer, aiming their cannons in case he tries to summon his Charizard.

He takes a few steps back, clenching his fists. They have him cornered. He tries to find an opening, but no matter where he'll go, they'll push him back.

"Fancy seeing you here, _Galarian,"_ one of the men mocks him. He must be the one leading the operation. His vest is darker than the rest, and he has more gadgets equipped. He pushes back his brown and spiked hair with a chuckle. "How did you like your detour?"

"Davis…" Leon grumbles the name.

Davis whistles. The hooting from outside comes closer until the flock of Hoothoot fly inside. They join the Staravia and Zubat as a barricade.

A single Chingling hops inside. It makes its way to Davis, who offers his hand to it. The Pokémon jumps and lands on his arm, and it's lifted as the hunter stands tall. It is stroked on the head as a reward.

Leon mentally scolds himself for falling for such a cheap tactic. "No way…"

"This time, we made sure there is no opening. This formation was designed by the master Hunter J herself." The man calls his Chingling back into its Pokéball. Once it is put away, he extends his hand. "Be a good kid, and listen to the adults. Give us what we want, and you will remain unharmed. I swear it."

"Why go through all the trouble just to corner one person?" Leon asks, taking a step back. He is nearly nipped by a Houndour. The threat nearly makes him fall as he swiftly moves his foot away.

A man walks up behind him, and he roughly snatches his bag. Leon turns quickly, and the Zubat come closer, gathering around his face. He shields his face as he tries to swing the man off his bag. As a last resort, he keeps his arms close to his body to keep the straps from coming loose.

They pop off anyway, to his surprise. His eyes fall on the Zubat that bit them free. "Hey!"

The man peers inside the bag. He pulls out the explorer kit, a few books, a spare cap, packaged food… "Wait… where is it?! The egg isn't in here!"

"What?!" Davis marches forward as the Zubat clear away. He snatches Leon by the collar of his jacket, roughly pulling him close. "What the hell did you do to the egg?!"

Despite the rough handling, Leon isn't scared. All it did was annoy him, and such annoyance is clear in his tone. "Let me go."

"You…!" Davis looks at him as if he's insane. "Fine. You'll make up for it."

"What?"

Leon feels his body being pulled back by the other man. At the same time, Davis snags the Ultra Ball from his Pokébelt. A gasp escapes the teen's lips.

That happened quicker than his mind could process. Seeing the capsule free from his belt makes his heart sink. He reaches forward, but he can't grab anything. _"Charizard!"_

Davis tosses the capsule to another hunter in the distance. They catch it and begin to walk away. "Let's have a meeting with my boss."

He didn't hear a word. All of his attention is focused on the Ultra Ball that is being carried further and further away. The larger the gap between them grows, the more panicked he feels. They'll freeze Charizard! They'll ship him off! They'll sell him! He'll never see his partner again!

His fists are trembling to the point they relax. The hunters see him as a frightened child. Leon can't very well make a run to escape if he could. He can't abandon his partner.

He doesn't have any other Pokémon with him, either. Cornered… he is cornered. They took his Charizard...

A blistering surge of chills runs through his spine. He holds his breath, and his eyes widen in response.

"What's with that look on your face?" Davis asks.

Leon releases out a loud shout. He twists his body and jabs his elbow against the man behind him. It strikes his chin, knocking his head back. As the man hits the ground, Leon kicks his bag, sending it flying at the leader.

"Oh-" Davis quickly catches it. Just as his eyes tear away from the bag, they widen at the sight of a flying knee. He is struck square on his face, and he falls back, hitting the ground. His hands cover his broken nose as he rolls side to side, grunting and bitting back his screams.

Nearby hunters are in shock.

Leon lands and tries to catch his breath. He didn't… want to resort to that, but he can't let them get away with his partner.

His actions angered the Pokémon. They swarm forward to attack. Leon grabs his bag quickly. He pulls out a few Clefairy dolls, and he throws them all in the air.

The Pokémon are distracted. Leon locates the man holding the Ultra Ball. He makes a desperate dash after him. The thief appears frightened now.

Several of the hunters jump in front of him, forcing him to slow down to a stop.

In response, Leon quickly positions his curled hands near the sides of his head as he slightly lowers his chin. Leading one leg forward and turning the other foot, he only lightly bends his knees. He holds a frightened expression, desperate to claim back what was stolen.

"What kind of stance is that?" one of the hunters asks. "You're wide open!"

"Don't talk to him! Get him!" another shouts. They glare at the man they are protecting. "Hurry to the boss, now!"

Leon watches the thieving man run off for the light at the other side of the cave. For a second, a wave of dread overwhelms him. They might just get away with…

No…

"Now, you-"

Leon's shout cuts him off, followed by the shin of the teen's leg striking his flank. Pain flashes across the hunter's face. He crouches over and drops to one knee, grunting in pain as he hugs his body.

Leon quickly drops his leg, returning to his stance. Breathing quickly, he remains still, startled by what he just did. He acted impulsively, and now the man is suffering. How hard did he hit him? How hard did he hit those other men? Was it unnecessary? He can only stare, unsure of what to do.

His eyes leave the down hunter, and they land on the one retreating with his Charizard. If he gets away with him… his ace…

No… he'll lose everything. Without his partner, the people of Galar will lose their mascot. Battles won't be the same… he might just lose his title… and then…

No, no, no...

The others are frozen, unsure of how to react. Looking at him, they notice that his breathing is almost out of control.

"H-hey… take it easy," one of them says, stepping back. "No need to get violent. We were just following orders-"

_"HAAAAAAA!"_

Wild Pokémon flee from the hoarse and stressful scream. A group of hiding Cleffa cowar and flinch with every growl and thud that follows. They watch the shadow on the wall kick and punch down the others.

Even after they hit the ground, the kicking and stomping is relentless.

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 13!**


	13. Wandering Aimlessly

**A/N: Just a random thought, but if Marlen has a battle theme, it would be something like this (Add to YouTube URL): **/watch?v=npgkAqrrA2k

**We will explore his character more soon.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 13: Wandering Aimlessly -**

The automatic doors of the Pokémart open. Stepping out with his arms carrying bags is Marlen. His sneakers are stained with the clay the roads are made from. A line of yellow-hat workers walk past. He doesn't move until the path is clear.

He takes a right, heading towards the massive white building at the top corner of Oreburgh. He doesn't go any further once he stands near the entrance. A massive group of tourists are leaving the building. Watching them go by bores him, but he doesn't leave his spot. As he waits, he sets his bag down and empties the bags, containing canned products. Once the bag is zipped up, he balls the bags up and takes a look around. His eyes fall on a green recycling bin, where he tosses the bags inside.

The last to leave the building are a pair of children running around their mother excitedly. Marlen doesn't wait another second to head inside.

"Hello! Welcome to the Oreburgh Mining Museum!" A lady greets the young teen immediately. She somehow wears a smile, despite doing this all day with every guest that walks in.

The inside isn't as big as most would assume. The title floors are very dusty due to the heavy traffic. Shelves and sealed tables display old and worn tools, or samples of coal from across the world. People gaze or study the display, but most of the traffic is gathered around the main attraction: a massive chunk of coal sitting on a stand.

"Whoa! So this is coal? I never expected something this big!" A man speaks among the crowd, impressed by the display. "And that color! It really is as black as they say!"

"The Pokémon that carried this must be terribly strong!" A little girl bounces on her feet.

Marlen walks around the crowd, slowly heading for the desk ahead. He stops again as a guide walks past, towards the attraction.

"This coal didn't appear from nowhere. This is the result of how everyday matter can become something greater. Something we can make use of," the guide explains.

Marlen sighs as he finally reaches the desk. The man standing at the other side adjusts his glasses. "Hello! Hello! How are you?"

"I came here to check on your progress," Marlen says.

"Oh! You kept me waiting too long! I have it ready for you now!" The man hurries to the back in a heartbeat.

Marlen turns and leans against the desk, forced to wait a little longer. The guide is too loud to ignore.

"In a time long before history, vegetative matter was swept along by rain and rivers. It came to be buried under the ground," they say. "The buried plant matter was forced ever deeper under the ground due to tremors and fissures caused by the shifting land masses. Deep under the ground, the plant matter was subjected to heavy pressure and the heat of magma. It gradually turned into coal."

"If I have to hear that one more time…" Marlen grumbles. He came inside the building a few times before, and the same explanation is never spared for his ears.

"Here it is!" The voice startles Marlen silly. "It's a Cranidos!"

Marlen turns around and meets eyes with the man before they fall on the single Pokéball sitting on a tray. He takes it carefully. "So… it worked?"

"Always! Always! Our technology never fails! I'm sure you'll find joy with your new prehistoric Pokémon that is able to breathe air once again! I'll be here if you ever need me again!"

"... Thanks." Marlen takes the capsule and heads for the door immediately, all while squeezing his way through the crowd. As soon as he steps outside, he heads North for Route 207.

Once he reaches the rocky ground, he unclips the other two Pokéballs, and he tosses them immediately. Coming out are his Staravia and Prinplup, that look at him without making a sound.

"Don't know how it will react…" Marlen looks at the Pokéball he just received. "I won't send it out yet, since it might panic. Meanwhile…"

The pair of Pokémon watch as he sets his bag down in front of them. As soon as Marlen removes a pair of cans, they grow excited, chirping and jumping. The cans are pulled open with a tab. A pair of bowls are pulled from the bag. The pebbled food from inside the cans are dumped.

"Here. You two need to eat." Marlen pushes the bowls towards the pair. They eat immediately. "Next destination is Hearthome, which is around the corner, isn't it? I hate asking for directions… but Fantina won't stay still from what I heard."

He takes a seat.

"We'll get our third badge soon. It'll take us one step closer to our goal," Marlen says, studying the Pokéball. "I wonder what he would say when he sees that I own a resurrected Pokémon? Tch. That idiot might be against it. Like if I care. Morals like that.. What will death solve? Nothing. The person killed won't learn, they just aren't there anymore. You basically threw away their problems instead of making them learn from them. Stupid. People learn best when they struggle."

His own words irritate him.

"I don't get it. What did _I _do wrong for even the Pokémon Professor to decline me from getting a Pokédex like them?" he asks them. "We are stronger than them. I know more than them. The professor chose me first, only to turn around and toss me aside! What a dumb jerk! What is so interesting about them?! They won't learn anything if someone is constantly holding their hand!"

His Staravia tilts its head.

"She's spoiled, just like her brother. At least _they _have a father, so they don't deserve anything else. Spoiled people take everything for granted. I'll crush them over and over until they finally give up. That's the only way I can ever go under his radar."

His eyes fall on a puddle nearby. His reflection dances with every light breeze.

"We'll crush everyone in my way… we'll claim the title as Champion…" He stares dead into his cold blue eyes. It's as if he's looking into the soul of another. "That will grab your attention, right? You'll remember me, and I'll crush you, too."

A loud rustle is behind him.

Marlen quickly turns with his hand secure on his belt. Seeing nothing approaching, or even appearing… his guard doesn't drop just yet.

It takes some time for him to finally move. His eyes lock on a light and flat object floating towards the grass. Cautiously, he takes slow steps towards it until he is able to identify just what it is.

"Black feathers…?" He turns to his Prinplup. "Bubble."

The Pokémon stands and opens its beak. It fires a series of bubbles that fly towards the trees above. The branches are struck and soaked. Vapor falls along with several leaves. A loud crowing confirms a presence.

A Murkrow falls from the leaves and lands heavily on its back. It caws as it kicks its legs. Its wings beat the ground endlessly.

Marlen immediately pulls out a small Pokéball from the small pocket of his bag. After making it grow, he tosses the Pokéball, and it strikes a Murkrow head on. It is pulled inside.

The button glows a bright yellow as it rocks, until it changes to green with a click. Marlen walks over to it, and he picks it from the ground. Now, he's puzzled.

"Wait… Murkrow are found in the forest. What is one doing way out here…?" He takes another look around. Seeing nothing out of place, he clips the capsule to his belt. "Whatever. Let's just go."

He heads down the steps and waves his Prinplup over, looking at the muddy slope. Just as the penguin lies on its stomach, Marlen glances behind him.

It feels like he is being watched.

It feels… eerie.

**\- 0000 -**

It's time to make a move to find the wandering Champion, who is pants for directions.

Once Mia finds him, she is going to have to put a bell on him. Going through trouble to find one person isn't something she wants to become a habit.

"I don't know if we should really take our time with the search, especially with what Cynthia said…" Will scoots himself on his bike next to Mia, somewhat puzzled on just how to handle their search. "But if we miss him…"

"I'm sure one of us will find him if he's around here," Mia says. It's a good thing she has Will with her.

"You mean, you'll miss him and _I'll _find him," Will says, as if it's to be expected. "That's _going_ to happen."

Richard looks at his Trainer, flicking an ear.

"Oh, shut up." Mia should have expected him to bring that up.

"You can't tell me to shut up, Ms. I-got-sprayed-because-I-wasn't-paying-attention." Will mocks her.

"Keep doing that, and I'll punch your face," Mia warns him with a grumble.

Will bucks towards her in a teasing manner, only to jump back with a half scream due to a fist being so close to his face. Even with the fake-out, he still rushes forward and shoves her before retreating with quick steps back as she staggers.

Mia regains her footing and glares at her brother. "I'm gonna get you."

"You like to bully me, but you can't even stand up for yourself against other people-"

"Leave me alone about that! I'm _trying!"_ Mia nearly pouts.

"You're not trying hard enough. I can't save you all the time," Will reminds her. "Cynthia can't always save you. You gotta stick up for yourself, sis. Just pretend Marlen is the annoying me next time."

The idea sounds good, and ridiculous at the same time. Mia simply pushes herself to move forward. "Man… let's just go."

They stuck around long enough. Mia begins to pedal, but a glowing blue light spilling by her side delays her even more. It clears out, revealing Sunshine sitting by her side, giving herself a quick scratch behind her ears with the back of one of her legs.

That… shouldn't be possible.

"How did you…?"

Sunshine sets her leg down and looks at her. She stands and wags her tail, opening her mouth with a vibrating squeak.

_Eee-eree!_

Did… the Eevee just come out the ball by herself?

"No, Sunshine. Not now." Mia shakes her head, but the Eevee floats from the ground. Mia is frozen, watching the Pokémon float to her level before resting atop her head. "You…" Finding more words isn't easy. "You can't stay on my head this time-"

_**'Stay.'**_

That's the first word Mia heard ring from Sunshine's thoughts in a while. "Hold on. Why are you-"

_**'Stay.'**_

The Eevee is a demanding little thing. Mia isn't sure if this is a good idea. "Sunshine, listen. You need to return to your-"

_**'Sunshine stay.'**_

Now she's talking in third person, or maybe she only knows to address herself by name. Mia can't really say no to that…

"Okay, fine, but you have to stay still." Mia has to make sure the Eevee is aware of one important thing.

_**'Stay still. Sunshine stay still.'**_

Will is ready to protest, but seeing how snug the Eevee is… he might not win the debate. He lets it go from there as Mia begins to ride her bike again.

Riding down Cycling Road feels very strange now. It's abandoned now, first of all. Mia could pretty much ride in circles without being disturbed if she wanted to.

However, no one ever informed Mia that the bridge is steep. Is that even legal?

It doesn't matter if she pedals or not. Gravity pulls her bike downwards. At first, it seems like a nice break for her legs. She and her brother will be at Route 206 in no time.

A few seconds in, and she realizes she is going really fast.

_Too _fast.

At least Sunshine sounds like she's enjoying the breeze.

Mia's hands grip on the handles so tight, they will surely show once the chaos is over. Where is her brother? Did she lose sight of him that quickly? The road is massive and long, but when does it ever end?! She wants it to end! She can't slow the bike down!

Who designed this bridge?!

Oh no.

The road branches into two different paths. The middle has a solid wall. Running into that won't be pretty at all. She has to make a choice, and fast! Left or right?

Left or right?!

The wall is coming awfully fast. Clenching her teeth, she makes a sharp turn and holds back a loud scream as she nearly loses her balance. Her shoulder nearly chips the corner as she flies through a tube and enters another part of the road. More of this? Is it eternal?

"Mia!" Will's voice is a bit distant, but it's loud. He sounds concerned for her. "The road!"

She can see it… Oh! There's the end right there! Finally! She can see the gate!

Her bike zips on the ramp and through it in an instant. She thought she heard shouts. Were people trying to talk to her? She's already back outside.

"Slow down, Mia! Your breaks! Use your breaks!" Now he sounds like he's about to have a heart attack. Richard is squeaking loudly, adding his own warning.

Mia can see why. The dirt path doesn't just end abruptly, there is a flight of rising steps in front of her!

Who designed this?!

"Oh, crap! Crap!" Mia shrieks as it comes closer. She looks at the handles and her eyes fall on the hand breaks for a split second. She squeezes them with all her might.

The bike stops, but she doesn't. Her weight leans forward, forcing her bike to stand on the front tire alone. It flings her forward, and she screams as she takes flight for a few scary seconds. Her stomach feels like it is floating, and her heart nearly leaped out her chest.

The ground hits her faster than she was prepared for. The grass is soft, but the dirt below it feels like a hard floor. Pain stabs her elbows and chin. Her teeth shut so tight, she heard it in her skull. Her head rocked so violently, she is guaranteed to have a throbbing headache later.

Thank goodness she didn't bite her tongue.

Her bike lies helplessly on its side. The gears clink loudly for only a few seconds. She doesn't even move. She doesn't want to.

But, Sunshine! She doesn't feel her on her head anymore! Where did she go?!

From the corners of her eyes, a purple bushy tail sways a bit distant. Slowly, she is on her knees, and is able to identify what it belongs to.

A Stunky stands there, staring at her out of curiosity. The small distance between them brings back the dreadful memory of the horrible stench she had to endure.

Not that again!

She yelps as she jumps back. The wild Stunky leaps out of fright and sprints. It takes a sharp turn towards the side of the gate. It squeezes itself between the small trees.

Wait… how is a Stunky able to do that, but she can't?

"What are you screaming for?!" Will scolds her with a low voice, finally catching up to her. "You could have gotten sprayed if you scared it any worse!"

"Sorry! Sorry… I just…" What can she say? She got sprayed the other day for blowing her cover. He isn't wrong…

Wait

Her main concern is remembered. "Sunshine!"

_**'Mommy okay?'**_

Mia doesn't see her on the ground, which leaves her to look up. Sunshine is floating with little care to the world. Her happy side has returned. Perhaps she needed a break.

"I'm… okay."

Mia still needs to figure out how Sunshine can float like that.

"Here." Will offers his hand, which Mia takes in a hurry. Once he helps her to her feet, he points downward. "Look."

Mia turns, and she is a bit surprised to see Oreburgh City in the distance. Cynthia wasn't wrong about where it would lead them. In fact… it looks like if they kept going that way, she would drop down there in no time. Route 207 is just a small gap away.

Will checks his town map. He walks a few paces away, towards the direction the Stunky ran off. "There is where Cynthia wants us to go. We are currently in Route 207 but… it looks like if we keep going east, it will take us to Mountain Coronet. Just as she said, crossing that leads us to Hearthome City."

"She said we had to separate." Mia points out. She isn't so fond of the idea.

Will frowns. "_We'll_ take a look up Route 206 first, since I think with all the grass… Leon would have wandered there first."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mia is concerned. This goes against Cynthia's plan.

"Every time you're by yourself, you always run into trouble," Will answers.

"I'm not… that careless…" Mia shakes her head before she begins her walk down the destination. His words do sink in. The Zubat attack, the wild angry Onix… Jupiter's Skuntank…

Maybe she _is_ too careless on her own. She doesn't want to be dependent on anyone, either. But, it's Will, who is always worried about her safety. He won't very well leave her alone no matter how many times she would ask.

Giving up, she looks at Sunshine and waves her over. The Eevee lands and rests on her head once more.

The two small trees are in the way. Mia prepares to send out her Grotle, but Will releases his Prinplup instead. The Pokémon slices the trees down, and they move forward.

Patches of grass are spread out along the narrow grassy field. A white fence separates them from the gate alongside them. There is a wooden bridge that takes them across a flowing river. Will takes Mia's hand and guides her across.

She never asked for that.

Reaching the other side, they keep moving and head down another worn-down staircase. They are greeted with wider spaces.

Cycling Road towers over them now. Perhaps searching under the bridge is a priority, but Mia isn't fond of walking under bridges either. She already hates crossing them.

Somehow, the bridge doesn't disturb the wildlife of the fields below. The field turns out to be much larger and longer than Mia expected. It seems to split into two halves due to a massive flat rock stretching at the middle. How far it goes isn't easy to determine yet.

The grass is filled with wild Pokémon. A Geodude floats along, only to quickly make a turn as a Machop approaches. The Machop takes one look at the twins and takes a few curious steps forward until an angry yowl makes it run off.

Mia steps back as a blur of grey rolls from the grass. It still, and it turns out to be a pair of angry Glameow arching their backs and growling at one another. Their tails sway angrily as they stand face-to-face. One of them bats the other's head with a few ugly claw strikes. The victim pulls back and finally runs away.

"Wild Glameow." Mia decides to stay distant. They are far from friendly. To her relief, the victorious feline turns and walks away.

They are classy felines, but in the wild, their fur isn't as neat or shiny. It seems they need human care to look their best. Then again, the wild ones don't look so bad.

Will checks his Pokédex. The beeping ends after a few sessions as he looks at a map very similar to the digital one the town map displays. It's highlighted on the very place they stand. A picture of the Glameow sits at the top screen. "They only live here."

"Really?"

Will returns to the listings and checks Stunky as well. "This route is filled with Stunky, too!"

Mia doesn't like this. She had faced many Stunky before. She isn't so fond of the Pokémon, especially the one it evolves into. Sure, Officer Jenny had one but… what does she have it for? Pepper spray?

How does Team Galactic have so many?

"Do you think this is where Team Galactic hangs around all the time?" Mia wonders. "To get their Stunky and Glameow?"

"Probably, since they only live here." Will takes a look around. "I hope they aren't around here."

"Speaking of hanging around… is that Gligar around?" Mia just remembered the complaints she heard about it. The Pokémon likes to ambush people, doesn't it? She's not taking any chances with that. Grabbing the third Pokéball from her belt, she presses the button, and her Psyduck is summoned.

"Gligar is a Ground-type. Good call." Will checks his Pokédex again. "Actually…"

A few beeps are heard.

"Gligar live here, too."

"Really? That's nice…" Mia sighs. How can she be sure if any wild one they encounter is _the _one?

She can only hope they won't find out the hard way.

"Well, Psyduck can still do good against it, right? It's fast, but it's still part ground-"

Will opens his mouth to respond.

"How do you expect a Psyduck to do any good against a Gible?"

The new voice is unexpected, with a slight accent that can't be identified. Mia turns to her left, seeing a lone and pale boy hanging under the bridge.

It's a bit hard to see him under the shade, but his brown hair is tidy, long, sleek, and combed back against his head. He's even dressed nice, maybe for an occasion. A collared shirt and neat pants with tidy shoes...

He isn't even looking at them, tending to something in his hands. How did she miss him? If he were a member of Team Galactic, or a Pokémon Hunter… she would surely be in a lot of trouble.

Looking at Will, he appears confused on how he missed him as well. Was that boy spying on them? Will isn't so pleased. His expression tells all.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" The kid finally looks at them, stepping from the shade carefully. His grey eyes are narrow, a common trait among most Sinnohans. They shift between the two, as if he is analyzing them. "Didn't mean to. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation among the silence. It usually doesn't get this quiet during this time of day."

He sounds very well-mannered.

"Did… you not hear the commotion?" Mia asks.

"I heard yelling, but I couldn't make out words." The kid's eyes fall on something that immediately catches his interest. "Whoa. Is that a Pocket Monster encyclopedia?"

"Huh…?" What's that? Mia looks at her brother for answers, but he isn't much help.

The boy clarifies, pointing at the Pokédex held in Will's hand. "That Pokédex. Is it real? No, don't answer that. It _is_ real. That means you must personally know the Pokémon Professor Rowan."

Mia isn't sure if she should even answer that.

"I'm not some deceiving person if that's what you're worried about. Besides, I'm not going to take it. You earned it. I would have liked one myself, but, he's not my professor."

"Huh…?"

"And you have an Eevee!" The boy grows more interested with them by the minute. "Did you know Eevee has several branched evolutions? What's interesting is that each of them has a Base stat total of 525! Their measurements vary, too. Jolteon is the fastest recorded so far. Umbreon is the hardest to knock down. They are pretty balanced. I plan to get an Eevee myself. Where did you get yours?"

Mia didn't even catch the question. She just blinks.

"Hey man." Will pushes him to get to the point. "Is there something you need from us?"

The boy realizes he said too much. "Well, yeah. Anyways, I overheard you talking about taking on a wild Pokémon. Gible aren't so easy to take on as you think."

"Gible?" Mia never heard of that Pokémon before. She wasn't even talking about it. Why does he think that was what was on her mind?

The boy reaches behind his ear, and he removes a pen that was tucked there. What's held in his hand turns out to be a notebook. Smoothly opening it, he flips through a few pages and traces the information written there with the bottom of the pen.

"Gible here are pretty tough. It masters Dragon Rage pretty early at level 7… and if that's not bad enough, at level 13, they can summon a nasty sandstorm. Maybe a Water Gun would do something but… they have an ability known as Sand Stream. During a sandstorm, it's hard to see them, so landing attacks isn't so easy."

More numbers. Mia just stares at him. "Wait… I'm lost."

"Let's see…" The boy traces the pen further down. "Dragon and Ground… with a base stat of 300. Compared to Psyduck who is measured with 320… hm. Maybe you stand a chance, but that Dragon Rage will hurt a lot."

"Huh?" Mia isn't sure if he is trying to help her, or if he thinks she's an idiot. All she heard were numbers. She understands the odd concept of "levels", but base stats? She wasn't taught that in Trainers' School.

"Who are you?" Will is bolder with his question. It saves them from being attacked with more numbers, thankfully.

"Uh, right!" The boy realizes he hasn't properly introduced himself. "My name is Ryan! Forgive me for not saying so sooner."

"You know a lot about Pokémon?" Mia asks.

"Just about. I'm practicing and hoping I can climb the ladder," Ryan says. "Catching and training Pokémon is one thing, but you also have to think about having the perfect team. So, I've been team building lately. I was hoping to get my hands on a Gible since it will evolve into a fast and physical attacker. Unfortunately, they can only be found in Wayward Cave."

"Wayward Cave?" Mia looks at her brother, who shrugs.

Using his pen, Ryan points straight ahead. Beyond the fields, it appears that a massive cliffside acts as a long wall. There is no way around it. Cycling Road starts at the very top of the cliff. Perhaps it is where Eterna City rests.

The cliff has a gaping hole, a cave. It reminds Mia of Ravage Path. Perhaps it is filled with rowdy Zubat as well. The thought makes her uncomfortable. In fact, she decided she hates anything related to caves ever since she was nearly crushed by an Onix.

"Don't like caves, huh?" Ryan notices her expression. "It's understanding. The Pokémon that live there aren't so warm towards people, especially Gible. There is a problem involving them, unfortunately. Somehow, all the Gabile that live there just vanished. I mean, they are rare alone… but they never just disappeared…"

"What _is_ a Gible?" Mia takes out her Pokédex. It seems Will has the same idea.

Gible literally looks like a faded-blue shark head with short arms, legs, and tail. It's hard to tell where its head ends and where its head-fin begins. It's lower body is a bright red, and its rows of teeth are sharp, meant to tear things apart. The floaty-like ears it has… it looks very similar to Garchomp's…

Wait...

_(Sinnoh Number 109._

_**Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon.**_

_It's typing is: Dragon and Ground. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too.)_

"It reminds me of a Garchomp." Will takes the words out of Mia's mouth.

"That's what I am aiming for!" Ryan chuckles. "Garchomp is nothing to brush aside! It has a base stat of 600… it's incredible! If I had one of those, I'll be one of the toughest Trainers in Sinnoh!"

"What the heck are base stats…?" Mia keeps hearing them from this boy, and it's starting to annoy her.

"Sounds like you are going for something big." Will is curious. "You do have other Pokémon to help you, right?"

"Well, yeah. I have a Kadabra." Ryan shrugs. He reveals what appears to be a Great Ball hanging from his belt, and it is all he has. Pressing the button, blue light spills and forms into the shape of a bipedal fox-like creature.

Once the glow fades, Mia can tell it if she had successfully caught that Abra, she would have a neat Pokémon with her. It's taller, and it has a pair of hanging whiskers now. A single red star sits on Its forehead. Its tail is massive and bushy, and… it carries a single spoon.

"What's the spoon for?"

Ryan points at her Pokédex.

Does he really have to? Well, maybe she should have used it first before asking questions.

_(Sinnoh Number 021._

_**Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Abra.**_

_Its typing is: Psychic. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so.)_

"Oh, so that's what it's for."

"It can bend it with little effort," Ryan says.

"Is it your first Pokémon?" Will asks.

"Well, yeah. It was given to me when it was an Abra, but it was no good until I taught it Hidden Power. It couldn't learn useful techniques on its own. All it had was Teleport. All it could do was pop from one place to another. It's helpful when I need to go places. Totally useless in battle." Ryan shakes his head. "It's ability saved us a time or two. Other than that… nothing good really came out of it until it evolved."

"Oh…" Mia wasn't expecting a full analysis. Then again, this boy did say he was trying to go places.

Will, as usual, likes to ask many questions. Mia is silently hoping this conversation would end now. "So, it's better now?"

"Well, yeah… sorta." Ryan shrugs. "Kadabra has a base stat of 400. It's speedy and strong. Sounds good, but when you look at its defensive side… it's a glass cannon. It's terrible and frail. It can't even take a Tackle without suffering. Maybe it will do better if I can make it evolve again but… nah. Maybe I should go for something better, like a Gallade or something. I believe it has better coverage."

His Kadabra gives him a funny look.

Mia decides to change the subject a bit, hoping to hear something brighter about the Pokémon. "Does it have a name?"

"Just Kadabra," Ryan answers. "I never gave it a name."

"Oh, well…" Mia feels like this is pointless. She tries something else. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Never bothered to check. Doesn't make a difference to me," Ryan answers, tapping the Pokémon's head with the ball. It is called back Immediately. "It's still a Kadabra regardless."

Maybe talking to him won't get them anywhere.

"Well… It was nice meeting you." Mia steps back to give him space. "We are actually looking for something, so we can't really afford to hang around-"

"Hold on." Ryan cuts her off and walks past her in a hurry. He pulls two small Great Balls from the front pocket of his bag. His eyes are glued on a pair Machop in the distance. He wastes no time throwing the first one, which bounces off the head of the closest Machop.

As it is pulled inside, the second one is alarmed and turns to face Ryan angrily. It's smacked dead on the face with the second ball, and it steps back with a growl, rubbing its face. It is pulled inside as well.

Mia watches the pair of capsules rock in a steady rhythm. They both click, and it nearly blows her mind. "You… you didn't even-"

"Battle them? No need, really." Ryan walks over to the pair of capsules. "The Great Ball is stronger than a Pokéball. Machop have a high catch rate as is, so I figured that won't be necessary. Now then…"

He picks them both up and turns to the twins.

"May I borrow one of your Pokédexes? Actually… one of you come here and scan these for me. I would wait to go to the PC in Oreburgh but I don't want to miss my opportunity with the Gible."

Mia isn't so willing to let him even look at it, especially after all the times the device was snatched from her hand. Thankfully, Will grants the favor.

Ryan taps the screen a few times until he checks their summary. "Both are at level 12. This one has No Guard… good for coverage but… that makes it vulnerable too. This one has Guts… I can make use of that… ah. And the measurements look better, too! Okay then."

Mia watches him clip one of the capsules to his waist. What about the other one?

Ryan calls the Machop out, and he waves a single hand. "You're free to go."

The Machop just stares, confused.

"Go on. You're free!" Ryan shoos it away. The Machop takes a step back before jogging away. He looks at the Great Ball in his hand. "I'll have the PC dispose of this later."

"Why did you do that?" Mia asks. The poor Machop apparently wanted to stay with him.

"No Guard sounds promising but… imagine always getting hit with a Horn Drill or Sheer Cold. No thanks. You have to have Guts," Ryan is a bit amused by his own joke. "Also, this Machop here hits harder. It's a keeper, for now."

Will allows his Pokédex to hang free, but he looks at Ryan in question.

"So, you're looking for something, right? Sorry about that interruption," Ryan says.

"Well… we are actually looking for _someone. _They wandered off and we are looking for them-"

"They are probably in Wayward Cave," Ryan interrupts again. "People get lost there all the time. I'll help you look for them, not only because the place is dangerous. It's also pitch black in there. There isn't a speck of light. I wish I had Flash, so I can see."

"Flash?" Mia checks.

"It's a Technical Machine," Ryan answers. "If I had it, I can teach it to my Kadabra so it can light the way. It can also blind enemy Pokémon a bit, making it harder for them to attack. It'll make Kadabra a little more useful."

Mia looks at her brother again. From the look on his face, he shares the same thought as her.

He is a nice person to them… but just what kind of Trainer is he?

**\- 0000 -**

"Leeeeeeeon! Leeeeeeooooon! Where are you? Don't you know how to use a map when you have one?"

Lalinda has been walking in circles for the past ten minutes through the Eastern side of Route 205. She would have entered Eterna Forest, but she doubts Leon would even dare to flee there.

An idea clicks in.

"Ah, right! Soar!" She tosses a single Pokéball in the air, summoning her Starly. She catches the capsule as the bird flies in circles above her, chirping loudly. "Hey! See if you can find anyone who looks lost!"

The Starly chirps a confirmation, and she flies off in a hurry. All there is left for Lalinda to do is wait.

"I can finally rest my legs!" Lalinda lets loose a sigh as she takes a seat on the grass. She is agitated that her search remained empty for so long. "When I see Leon, I'm going to give him a hard knock on the head. So what if he's Champion? He stalled us from going anywhere for being so darn careless!"

Her Starly returns with a loud cry. She dives down and lands in front of her.

"Already?!" Lalinda quickly stands. "You found someone?"

The Starly takes off and waits for her to follow. She purposely takes her time to stay in Lalinda's sight. They are approaching the yellow and sweet-scented tree, and shaking it softly…

No. Not them again…

"Come on, come on! How hard is it to get a honey-eating Pokémon around here?!" Dumb is shaking the trunk angrily, having lost his patience with whatever he is trying to do.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dummy stands nearby with her arms crossed, annoyed with her partner already. "You need honey. You spread the honey against the trunk to attract the Pokémon."

"I know that!" Dumb turns to her. "We would have _had_ some honey if those annoying kids weren't in our business! They beat up those guys with no mercy!"

"They had useless Pokémon who could only harden their shells. That wasn't the kids being merciless. That was those grunts being stupid… like you are right now. Stop shaking the damn tree!"

"I can shake the damn tree if I want! Stop giving me orders like you're my commander or something!"

Lalinda sighs, and she looks at Soar. "They aren't who I am looking for. I guess I should have been more specific. Let's go, before they see us." She turns away, grumbling. "These guys are like those troubling duo in every cartoon ever. I swear."

"Can I just have one little-!" Dumb shakes the tree even more, and a flash of yellow falls down, now zipping around the grunt angrily. He screams and breaks into a run. "Combee! Combee! Aaaah!"

"That's what you get!" Dummy yells at him. "And they don't sting! Stop screaming like a little girl!"

Lalinda recognizes the insect, since they are common where she lives. Most people would mistake them as a flying honeycomb. At closer inspection, it's a trio of bees shaped like one, merged into one body. They share a pair of wings and antennae, but they are in perfect sync.

She checks her Pokédex, curious about what entry Lucas had put down for it.

_(Sinnoh Number 053._

_**Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Bug and Flying. The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen.)_

Lalinda looks back at the chaos, snickering. "That's what they get for messing with them."

Dumb ducks his head to avoid the angry Combee. The Pokémon turns and begins to flap its tiny wings faster than they are already going. The air ripples before it circulates near Dumb's feet.

The grunt panics as the air rotates faster. It forms into a small twister, and he is lifted from the ground, spinning against his will. He is launched several feet in the air, and he falls back down, flailing his arms and legs with another scream.

He's coming right for her!

Lalinda steps away quickly, but too late. The weight of the falling grunt takes her to the ground. The harsh fall brings throbbing pain to her elbows and knees. He had thankfully fallen on mostly her back. Otherwise, she might have a broken leg.

The Combee buzzes away, satisfied with what it did.

Lalinda growls, and she shoves the grunt away. "Get _off_ of me!"

Dummy jogs her way over, only to freeze as soon as she sees Lalinda. "You cannot be serious! So, now we are just dropping on these kids now?!"

"I tried to walk away from you two." Lalinda slowly stands, stepping away from the male grunt who is still suffering. She rubs her back, trying to ease the pain. "But Dumb and Dummy loves to cross paths with us, huh?"

Dumb stands with a growl, glaring at him. "My name isn't Dumb, and her name isn't Dummy!" The male is truly irritated with her. "Everyone in Team Galactic calls us 'Grunt', and that alone is an insult! We have a name!"

"I mean… that is our rank," the female shrugs.

The male huffs. "We don't even know the commander's real names. They have fancy code names. Why can't we have code names?"

"Idiot. We do. They just don't call us that unless there's a thousand grunts out there!" The female grunt huffs. "They can't even tell us apart half of the time due to this strict dress code!"

"I sometimes think our boss is a little too controlling. Perfection, is it?" Dumb turns to Lalinda. "Can you tell us apart from other grunts?!"

"I try not to," Lalinda replies.

"Hey! You must be able to! Me and my partner even wear a little amulet so others can tell us apart from other grunts!"

"Really? I don't see it."

Dummy sighs as her partner becomes even more worked up.

He points at his chest. "It is right-" He pauses and looks at his finger, seeing nothing there. He immediately reaches under his uniform and pulls out a blue, diamond-shaped amulet. "See?!"

"You're wasting your time," Dummy says.

"Pull yours out, too! So she can see!" Dumb shouts at her.

Dummy rolls her eyes and pulls out her own. A red circular one hangs free. "Just so you know, this wasn't my idea, kid."

Lalinda will admit to herself that they look pretty. They have a 3D look, and they reflect light from the sun. "Okay, cool. A cheap method, but cool."

Dumb looks close to lunging at her now, but his partner grabs his arm and pulls him back.

The female grunt turns her attention back to the child. "Alright. Listen up. I'll only say this once to you brat, so you ought to listen."

"I don't know if I want to listen," Lalinda grumbles.

"Too bad. You're here. Might as well." She frowns. "My partner here just wants you to remember us better. The name is Danna! Alright? My friend here is Daniel. Okay? You got that? Capiche?"

Lalinda huffs. "Well, to me, your name's still-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Danna cuts her off. "I know you don't like me, just like I don't like you. At least have some courtesy to get the names right!"

"You don't call _us_ by our names," Lalinda points out. "You call us other things, so why should we bother? How do you expect us to remember those dumb names anyway?"

"Ayiiie!" Daniel throws his hands against his head. "These kids! Always asking a thousand questions! Fine! If it's easier for you, it's D1 and D2!"

"Are you serious…?"

"D1 and D2! That's our Grunt code names! Everyone at least remembers that!" Daniel frowns. "I'm number two. Unfortunately."

He sticks a thumb towards his partner.

"She's number 1. I still don't get why when I was recruited before her. Also, I am better with most tasks compared to-"

He notices Danna's glare, and he is silent in a second.

"Listen," Danna says to the kid. "I don't know why the hell we keep crossing paths, but try to stay out of the way. It's annoying. Children like you are chaotic, and I have enough of that from this dumb fool." She glances at her partner.

"Don't put me on the same level as them!" Daniel throws his hands towards Lalinda, giving his partner a funny look.

Danna rolls her eyes. "Make it easier for all of us. Go somewhere, far from here. You can thank us for being a little merciful, unlike our commanders."

"Yeah! We can show mercy! Does that prove to you we aren't evil as you claim?" Daniel asks.

"It proves to me that you're stupid," Lalinda bluntly says.

Daniel didn't like what he heard one bit. He looks like he is about to throw a massive fit. "I am _not _stupid! We captured your friend the other day, so I suggest you watch it unless you want to go through what she did-"

"Hey." Danna glares at her partner. "Stop. They are kids. They are going to say things that will bother you. Ignore it. Take a deep breath and try again."

Daniel simply stares before looking at Lalinda with a light growl. It seems Danna's talk helped a bit. He tries again, speaking formally with a bit of force. "Now, now, now! Let's not be so stubborn!" he says. "All you have to do is go back to wherever you came from! There will be no problems then!"

Lalinda can tell he's having an internal struggle. It seems he's never dealt with children so much before. Then again, he's not that much older than them, is he? He has to be a late teenager at least.

"We can't go back, even if we wanted to." Lalinda frowns back at them. "You already know you'll just lose again, so why even try to battle us anymore?"

Daniel growls lightly. "Look at this kid! She has some nerve! Listen! Does it _look _like I want to battle you? I would rather be avoiding you kids all together! But, noooo! It's our _job_ to battle any meddling brats, even if we don't _want_ to battle any meddling brats!" He takes out a Pokéball and tosses the capsule around a few times before holding it close to his face. "It's the glory of being a grunt. Just a tad of glory! Notice how I am being sarcastic! There is no fun in being beaten by a bunch of kids!"

"We know we might just lose to you, but just like you, we get tougher!" Danna says. "And if we can't deal with you, then those hunters ought to finish off whatever we started!"

Daniel nods. "Sounds like a dandy plan to me!"

"So, do us a favor, kid!" Danna shouts.

"Stop acting like some cartoon hero!" Daniel yells.

"I wasn't even trying this time!" Lalinda protests.

"Too bad!" They both shout.

Danna points a single finger forward before unclipping a pair of Pokéballs. She tosses them forward, having a decent aim. "Glameow! Beautifly! Show her!"

Daniel throws his pair with a greater force. "Stunky! Dustox! You join in, too!"

Lalinda watches as the four Pokémon are summoned. She is already in a bad position. "Are you serious? This is hardly fair!"

"We are Team Galactic, not just some pesky Pokémon Trainers! We don't follow your silly code!" Danna reminds her. "Looks like you didn't prepare yourself this time! We came up with a strategy just to deal with you!"

"It won't work so easily!" Lalinda hopes her words are true. Her Starly is in position to fight…

… and she remembers that she won't have to go through the trouble of fighting this pair after all.

Maybe having one of Cynthia's prized Pokémon help her won't be such a bad idea.

"Better idea." A grin forms on her face. She sends the Pokémon out. Revealed from the glowing light turns her grin into an amazed smile. Did Cynthia intentionally lend her this Pokémon, knowing where she came from?

It shakes its roses and stares the pair of grunts down. The way the Pokémon stands is elegant, with one leg crossed over the other.

"Is that a Roserade?!" Daniel panics. "When did she get that?!"

Danna has a better insight. She appears frightened. "That's not just a Roserade! That one belongs to the Champion! Look at how she stands!"

"What?!"

"Hm…" Lalinda opens her Pokédex. "What moves does it-"

The Roserade rests one of its roses on its mouth, and it blows. It sounds like it is playing a flute.

"It's using Grass Whistle!" Danna looks at her Glameow that collapses to the ground, now snoozing away. "Beautifly! Gust!"

Daniel growls before sending his orders. "Stunky! Fury Swipes! Dustox! Gust!"

The Roserade dances around every attack. It swings one arm, unleashing a gunk of purple fluid that strikes the Stunky head on. It bursts and spills all over the Pokémon, and falls over.

Lalinda watches as the grunts desperately try to land any attack, but the Roserade is too fast, too limber. With a series of poison sludge and colorful leaves, Dustox and Beautifly are knocked out of commission.

Danna's mouth hangs open for several seconds. Next, she kicks the dirt while squeezing her Pokéball, appearing angered. "Beaten by children over and over… this is what they call plot armor..."

Daniel slams his hands against his head with a growl. "At this rate, you might as well call us cartoon villains!"

This is a sight Lalinda never thought she would see. The opposing Pokémon are called back. She mocks the grunts with her mischievous smile. "Have fun trying to explain this to your commanders."

Her comment only upsets them even more.

"First in Oreburgh, then Jubilife, then the Valley Windworks… does Eterna count?!" Danna lists everything, and it upsets her. "This is looking bad on us! We are a laughing stock!"

"Soon, I'll be the gruntiest of all grunts!" Daniel shouts. "That's the worst kind of grunt of all!"

"I do not want to fall that low," Danna huffs.

"Cynthia landed you one of her Pokémon! That's the only reason why you won!" Daniel shouts.

"She can't babysit you forever! That will be her downfall, you just watch." Danna turns away, waving a hand. "Let's get out of here."

The pair head for the city in a hurry, but they won't stay long. There is no longer a reason for them to. Where they will go is a mystery for now.

The Roserade checks its roses before looking at Lalinda.

"Huh… Thanks…" Lalinda mutters.

The Roserade doesn't respond. She walks over to her and taps the Pokéball, and it is pulled back inside.

Rude.

"So… Cynthia has a Roserade too…" Lalinda looks back at the city. "Well… Leon isn't here, clearly. I guess that leaves with them. Where did that boy run off to? I hope he's okay. As annoying as he is, he looked stressed about something. What kept him up all night?"

**\- 0000 -**

The thief hits the ground with a pained groan. The Ultra Ball in his hand rolls away until a single hand is quick to pick it up.

Leon is fighting to catch his breath. He stares at the capsule held firmly in his hand, and he closes his eyes, plopping down to the cave floor. He lowers his hands to his lap

Around him, the hunters litter the ground. The few that aren't unconscious are in great pain. They won't dare to move.

He grips his hair now. He inhales a shaking breath, struggling to gain back his composure.

_"I… I did it again…! I… they… they've gotten me all worked up… I didn't have to… have to do…"_

He opens his eyes, staring at the Ultra Ball.

_"At least you're safe now…"_

A collection of growls fill the cave. Leon looks back, and he is reminded of another problem.

The Pokédoll diversion has worn off. One of the Houndour drops the chewed up toy, now dark and drenched in saliva. The rest of the pack stalks forward. The flock of Staravia and Hoothoot fly forward quickly with loud chattering. Leon grips the Ultra Ball, and a loud stomping behind him forces him to look back.

Reinforcements? Or were they somewhere else? There are more hunters, and they are a bit frightened at the sight of their allies unconscious on the cold floor. They immediately aim their cannons towards the boy, prepared to take on his Pokémon if he dares to bring them down.

"What the _hell_ did you do to them?!" One of the men demands.

Leon just stares. He doesn't know how long he can keep fighting.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

He clips the Ultra Ball back with a shaking hand, and stands.

"Don't you move anymore, or I'll order them to attack!" The man takes a few steps forward. "You did this, didn't you?! You little brat, I can't _wait _until our boss sees you! She'll make you wish you stayed in Galar!" He looks at the others. "Go secure him!"

Leon immediately steps back, all while preparing for another round. A loud series of barks behind him is bad news. He jumps away from angry teeth, but it takes him closer to the men. They are pushing him against a trap.

He unclips the Ultra Ball. He doesn't have any other choice, but at the same time… if he sends Charizard out, it would only mean-

_ERRAH-RRRR!_

All motion stops. The men turn their heads in sync.

"What the hell was that?" One of them asks.

The roar is heard again. The Houndour begin to whimper and whine as they step back. The hunters frantically look left and right.

A blur shoots over their heads. They all duck with a shout. It makes a sharp turn and tears through the flock of birds like a bowling ball, sending them all flying and crashing to the walls and the ground.

Landing heavy amongst the Houndour, it swings its sharp claws with a loud roar, knocking two and three from the ground at a time. Leon shields his face as a massive trail of blazing hot flames fly through the air. A flock of Hoothoot are caught in the path, and their feathers catch fire. They shriek and drop like flies.

Yellow eyes pierce the darkness as fangs flash. Blonde hair flows with every aggressive movement. The roars bounce off the cave walls.

Garchomp. She's just as angry as the woman that rides her back.

More Houndour are knocked from the ground. Some land near the hunters' feet. The group of men are intimidated, frightened, or horrified. It takes one voice to speak up.

"What are you standing there for?! Freeze the damn thing!"

Their cannons fire white concentrated beams. Garchomp spreads her arms and sprints off, kicking gravel and dirt in the air. She's incredibly fast. All the shots miss her and hit the walls instead.

She makes a sharp turn and zips around the hunters. Wind begins to pick up as her speed increases. It's almost impossible to follow her by eyes alone. The hunters stop firing, unable to do as much as aim anymore.

It doesn't stop. The hunters can't even walk out. They are being rounded up like livestock, forced to back away as the circle closes even more.

A heavy stomp ends the sprint abruptly. Dirt begins to rain back down as Garchomp snarls at them all. Her mouth bursts open as she releases a loud roar that forces them all back.

It falls silent. The hunters stare as Cynthia moves her feet to her Garchomp's back. She slowly stands, displaying perfect balance. She towers over them all, narrowing her eyes. "You have two options. You're smart enough to know what they are, right? All of your Pokémon have no energy to fight."

Her words aren't false. Not a single Pokémon is standing.

After several seconds, one of the hunters hisses a curse. They begin to step back. The others soon follow before they all call their Pokémon back. Turning away, they walk for the exit, and it turns into a run.

One of the men stands at the very mouth of the cave, looking back. "Don't think you've won entirely, Champion." With his message sent, he follows the others.

Cynthia doesn't look away just yet. "Wise decision, wrong words." She finally slides off her Garchomp, somewhat relieved. "Thank goodness I didn't send any of the children there…"

"Cynthia…" Leon doesn't even know what to say. What he witnessed was incredible. Somehow, her Garchomp was never caught by any of the blasts, while his Charizard would fall victim to them in a heartbeat.

The Sinnoh Champion takes a look at what is left. The men that lie unconscious on the ground is a surprise to her. She takes cautious steps towards the teen. "Leon… did you… do all this…?"

"I…" Leon sighs. "I didn't want to… but they were…"

Cynthia gives him a concerned look. "You… are incredibly strong… Perhaps he has his reasons for me to keep an eye on you."

Leon knows exactly who she is referring to. Not fond of the topic, he decides to change it. "How did… you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your Garchomp, she wasn't caught once," he clarifies

The Garchomp snorts and looks towards her Trainer.

"Garchomp is incredibly fast. They always have a hard time trying to catch her with their gadgets," Cynthia explains. "I've been dealing with them for a while. You lack experience. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I suppose I was a bit," Leon says. "Thanks."

Cynthia smiles small. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Leon says. "Just take me back to them."

"Alright." Cynthia smiles as she pats her Garchomp on the head. The dragon immediately lowers herself. "Climb on, and hang on tight. She flies faster than your Charizard can try."

**\- 0000 -**

The further they walk, the more boulders they see littering the ground. It becomes more rugged. They could cross underneath the bridge to check the other side, but Ryan is sure he knows where he is going.

Mia somewhat regrets agreeing to let him tag along. He has been talking non-stop, and it's driving her crazy. While she is a little more tolerant, her twin brother looks like he is about to say something not so nice to the young teen at any second.

Ironically, he is the one that likes to talk.

"... and once I have my team together, I'll be hard to take down then. Someone at my skill level would be the only type to stand a chance against me," Ryan says. "I doubt you would come close. You probably already messed up. You aren't training your Pokémon right. See, if I had your Grotle, I would focus on training strictly on his Attack and Defense. Then again, Grotle doesn't go so far, so I would never own one myself. I think out of all three starters, Chimchar is the best. Turtwig is just… eh… you aren't going to accomplish much…"

"He won't shut up…" Will whispers towards his sister as Ryan carries on. "Why won't he shut up?"

"I guess he's passionate about Pokémon…?" Mia tries to look at the brighter side of things.

"He's passionate about running his mouth endlessly! Did he even breathe yet? Even I'm not _that _bad!"

She has to agree with him. When will this end?

"... and the Zubat line is very frail, but they are very fast Pokémon. You can train them to be strictly a Physical or Special Attacker, but maybe you won't do that since you hardly know what you are doing. As for the Pichu line… yeah, I noticed the Pichu, they aren't very strong with the defensive-"

_**'Did he even breathe yet?'**_

Mia holds her breath as her entire body freezes. She had forgotten already… that Sunshine has the habit to blurt out anything. Will appears just as spooked. They both look at Ryan, who had stopped talking.

She silently prays he didn't hear that.

"Am I hearing things?" Ryan wonders. "I thought I heard something-"

Will cuts him off quickly. "You heard nothing."

_**'You heard nothing!' **_Sunshine wags her tail as she stands excitedly.

It's too late, now. There is nothing Mia can do as Ryan turns his attention to the happy Eevee.

_**'You heard nothing! You heard nothing!'**_ Sunshine says. _**'He won't shut up! Why won't he shut up?'**_

Will places a hand over his eyes as Mia groans. No point in hiding it now. Sunshine is back to being talkative. How can she move on like this?

"Your Eevee can talk?!" Ryan appears somewhat spooked, but in awe at the same time. He takes his pen and begins to jot down things in his notebook. "This is an incredible discovery! Is this a sign of genetic mutations beyond what we already know?!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Will shouts at him. "You can't go around saying you saw an Eevee talk! People are after her! Bad people!"

"You'll put us in danger!" Mia clarifies. "You can't tell anyone about this!"

"But it's a discovery!" Ryan protests.

_**'A discovery!'**_ Sunshine echoes.

"A Pokémon that can fluently speak and understand human speech? That's incredible!" Ryan is grinning. "Do you know how much money you can get from that-"

Mia quickly grabs the Eevee and hugs her close, turning her away from Ryan. "I am _not _selling her! Are you crazy?! That's exactly what those bad people are trying to do to her! She's not some store item! She deserves better than that!"

Ryan just stares, taking note of her change in attitude. "Okay, okay… you can keep it. I wasn't going to take the Eevee or anything-"

"She's a girl, and her name is Sunshine!" Mia corrects him.

"Relax…"

Will is a bit impressed. "Gee, Mia. You sure are protective of her."

"For all the right reasons, yeah!" Mia won't let anyone take Sunshine away. Never again. Team Galactic was too close!

_**'All the right reasons! Yeah!'**_ Sunshine bounces in Mia's arms.

A distant roar is enough to quiet them all. Mia recognizes who it belongs to.

"She came back?" Will asks as he turns around.

"Who came…" Ryan stops talking in an instant. The sight of a Garchomp descending has him speechless. His eyes don't leave the beast until a waving hand draws his attention.

"Hello!" Lalinda grins, who sits at the very back. Once Garchomp lands, she jumps off and crosses her arms towards Leon, who is still holding on to Cynthia's shoulders. "Come on, you! Get down! You caused us a lot of time!"

Leon slides off in a hurry. "I caused enough trouble for all of you. Forgive me."

"You sure did!" Lalinda shouts at him. "I had to deal with Dumb and Dummy again!"

"... Pardon…?"

"Calm down, Lalinda. Everything is fine now," Cynthia says as she slides off. "What matters is that everyone is fine. This is a reminder for Leon to not wander off, especially since he only has his Charizard with him."

Leon isn't liking the way Cynthia is looking at him. It's almost as if she's the older sister scolding him, in a way.

"What happened?!" Mia doesn't stand by another second. She has to know what took place. It seems Cynthia found Leon, which means he didn't go as far as she thought.

"Pokémon Hunters. That is all I can say," Cynthia extends her hand and waves her fingers. Ryan watches nearby, a little surprised.

Mia immediately gets the message. As she returns the Pokémon to her, she realizes she never got to use whatever she was given. It's too bad. She would have liked to see what other Pokémon Cynthia owns.

Once Cynthia has all of them back from the other two, she tucks them away. "Thank you. Because of our combined efforts, Leon has returned nice and safe."

Ryan turns towards the mentioned teen.

"I'm not exactly helpless, if that is what you are thinking," Leon tells her.

"Maybe not helpless. But reckless? Yes, you are."

_**'Not Helpless! Reckless!' **_Sunshine squirms from Mia's arm and rudely climbs on her face to reach her head.

Cynthia's eyes widen as everyone else looks at the Eevee. "Oh dear. You're a talkative one, aren't you? The professor will have to look into you soon, I know for sure."

_**'Soon? Soon?'**_ Sunshine tilts her head.

"We'll have to work on your talking habits," Cynthia says as she scratches the Eevee behind her ears. She looks at Mia and adds, "Very soon."

Mia nods.

"Wait a second!" Ryan blurts out at last, brining attention to himself. He turns to Mia and asks, "You _know _the Sinnoh Champion?! You even had one of her Pokémon, and you said nothing about it?!"

"Well…" What is Mia supposed to say?

"I bet you didn't even bother to bring it out! That was the perfect opportunity for me to know what she has!"

Lalinda places her hands on her hips, a bit annoyed with him already. Her tone makes it clear. "Uh… who are you?"

"Oh, right." Ryan turns to her. "My name is Ryan. I recently flew from Goldenrod City a month ago."

"Goldenrod?" Will checks his map, and he's confused.

"It's not here. It's all the way in the Johto Region," Cynthia says. "That's not too far from here. It's warmer down there, too."

"She's right. I didn't expect this place to have so much snow," Ryan says.

"It's a beautiful sight. You will surely enjoy it," Cynthia says. "I believe I was supposed to be seeing you, Ryan. The professor did receive a message about your arrival…"

Beeping cuts her conversation short. She checks her watch and hurries back to her Garchomp.

"I do apologize, but I have to keep moving. Seems there is a bit of commotion surrounding Route 209. I'll see all of you some other time!" She climbs on her Garchomp. Patting her head, she says, "Let's go!"

Her Garchomp breaks into a sprint immediately, and within seconds, she lifts off to the skies.

"So…" Lalinda looks at Raihan as soon as Garchomp is out of sight. "You were chosen by Professor Rowan too, or something?"

"You could say that," Ryan answers.

"... How old are you?" Lalinda wonders.

"Me? Thirteen," Ryan answers. "I started training so late because there was a commotion around Kanto. My parents didn't want me-"

"Okay, that's enough." Lalinda cuts him off. She looks at Will. "How did you end up with this guy? He looks like he just walked out a private jet."

Her question comes off as rude, and Ryan doesn't look very pleased.

"We just found him under the bridge… well, he kinda found us," Mia explains. "He's smart."

"Maybe more of a know-it-all…" Will grumbles. His comment isn't missed.

"He knows a lot more about Pokémon than any of us do," Mia argues. "I think we could use his help."

Will looks at her funny. That wasn't what he had in mind.

"Well… yeah. Win-win." Ryan shrugs. "You have the Pokédex, I have the knowledge."

"I'm sure we can manage on our own," Leon says. "I am a Champion, you know."

"A Champion walking around with a single Charizard," Ryan corrects him. He taps his head with a single finger. "By the way, Charizard is four-times weak to Rock. You might want to cover that."

"I am aware of that already," Leon grumbles. He isn't so fond of being told what is clearly obvious to him.

"Then where are the rest of your Pokémon?"

"Home."

"You… only brought your Charizard…?" Ryan gives him a funny look. "I understand he's your strongest Pokémon but… he's not invincible. You should have brought the rest of your party along. You're a bit careless for a Champion, aren't you?"

Leon bites his tongue, and turns to Mia immediately. He quickly asks her, "Isn't this group getting a little too big?"

"I mean… With dangerous people out there, will it hurt?" Mia shrugs.

"It wouldn't," Ryan says. "It's a large group but… we can manage."

"Mia, why?" Will glares at her.

"Whaaaat? He can be helpful!" Mia is sure. She hates how mean her brother can be sometimes.

Leon doesn't try to debate. He simply checks out his surroundings.

"Well, we don't need his help anymore. We found Leon," Will says. "So he can go on for the Gible while we get the gym badge-"

"I want to see the Gible!" Mia blurts out.

"... What?" Will wasn't expecting this. "No. We are going to Hearthome."

Mia knows convincing him will be hard. She gives him her biggest smile. "Pleeeease? Gible are hard to find! This is a good time to catch one! Come on!"

"No."

"I said please!"

"And I said no!"

"Just let her see the Gible. It won't hurt," Leon says. "Sounds like a mighty Pokémon. It'll make her stronger for sure."

Will groans and throws his head around a bit before giving up. "Fine. We'll go-"

"Yay!" Mia attacks her brother with a leaping hug. She nearly knocked him down. "Thank you, Will! You're awesome!"

"Ow… you're hurting… my arms…"

"Okay!" Mia releases him and hits his back twice, ignoring his cries of pain. "We are going to find the Gible! Let's go, guys!"

Will appears a little dependent on Lalinda to change Mia's mind, but Lalinda only shrugs. Will doesn't try to resist anymore.

Mia begins to move. She feels a little excited with the idea of owning her own Gible. It appears to be a tough Pokémon, and if Ryan is after it… why not catch one for herself? It's too good of a chance to pass down.

Lalinda is by her side after a quick jog. "So we catch a Gible… and we head straight for the next city. I guess it _is_ time we catch ourselves a new Pokémon. When did you catch your last one?"

"Ravaged Path. I found my Zubat and Psyduck there." Mia's answer isn't entirely true. She didn't find them, they found her.

"Yeah. You need new Pokémon." Lalinda is making it sound like a requirement now. "Even if we can't find a Pokémon, I'm sure we'll find something pretty neat for you to have-"

She is knocked off her feet with a muffled scream. Mia quickly whips towards her, and she nearly steps back at the sight of Lalinda fighting to pull a purple violent creature from her face.

Mia turns to her shaken Psyduck. _"Attack with Scratch!"_

Aqua is trembling, but she doesn't stay still long. She sprints forward and slashes the creature across its back. A purple stinger jabs her stomach in return, and she falls back, crying out.

The creature releases Lalinda by jumping back. It raises its claws with a loud hiss.

"That's a Gligar!" Will recognizes the Pokémon immediately. His Pichu's cheeks crackle with static.

Mia helps Lalinda to her feet, and she checks her face immediately. Nothing severe, just a few light scratches. "Are you okay?!"

Lalinda growls. "How did I not see that thing?! It came from nowhere!" She grabs a Pokéball quickly. "I bet that is the Gligar everyone was talking about!"

The Gligar jumps, and it keeps jumping. It appears aggressive, and uneasy at the same time.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before," Leon says. "It's a Gligar, right?"

"Really? You haven't?" Mia is surprised. She keeps her eye on the wild Pokémon in case it attacks again.

"But… you're a Champion," Lalinda points out.

"Just because I'm Champion doesn't mean I would know every single Pokémon in existence." Leon answers. "This one… it doesn't live in Galar, and I recognize every Pokémon that lives there."

"It looks like it's been stuck on the ground for a while," Ryan says. "Gligar can't fly when there is no wind. They rely on even a small breeze to glide through the skies. This one must be angry because it can't go anywhere."

"Well, it's been causing problems for everyone. It's a ground-type, right?" Mia points forward. _"Aqua! Water Gun!"_

Her Psyduck fires high-pressured water from her bill. The wild Gligar attempts to spring out the way, but its jump is small and weak. It is struck and knocked off its feet.

_"Scratch!"_

Aqua rushes forward as fast as he waddling feet can take her. The Gligar is already unsteady on its feet, and it takes a scratch across the face. It falls on its back as Aqua jumps back.

Mia can see that it can hardly move anymore. It was battling other Trainers, so maybe it was already weakened. "Okay… now-"

An Ultra Ball flies from behind her and strikes the Gligar on the stomach. It bounces off and opens, pulling the Gligar inside as a glowing streak of light.

The capsule shuts and hits the ground. After a few rocks, the Gligar is caught.

"What…?" Mia turns around, and to her disbelief, it's Leon walking for it.

Did… did Leon just steal her catch? She watches him walk over and pick up the capsule. That's when she finally finds her voice.

"Hey! You can't just do that! That's hardly fair!"

"I would have left it alone, but this one caused a lot of trouble for the bicyclists," Leon says. "Though, you seemed so eager to take it. You just didn't move quick enough, but that's okay."

Is he being sarcastic?

"... Jerk." She crosses her arms. Aqua tilts her head, lost on why she is so upset.

Ryan is impressed. "I see you took my advice."

Leon doesn't bother to respond to that. He attaches the capsule to his belt.

"What brings you here to Sinnoh?" Ryan asks. "I didn't think you would take interest in such an old country. Or… maybe you are here for the Fight Area to see The Battle Frontier?"

Those familiar words grab Leon's attention. "Well… I take a holiday every year before the championships start," he says. "I heard the most powerful Trainers gather up North, so that is my goal."

"Hey, same here. It's the perfect place for me to harness my skills." Ryan says. "Once I have a good hold of it, I can battle Trainers from across the world and start climbing the ranks. Imagine standing as number one in the entire world!"

"Have fun with that. You'll be stuck as number two as long as I am around."

"With just your Charizard? You won't even be at top fifty."

"You aren't even close to being able to stand the slightest chance against me, mate," Leon says, almost mocking him. He wears a small grin, finding Ryan's words amusing. "You can come back and mock me once you have your eighth gym badge."

"Say what you want, but I will get there. I'll face Cynthia long before she even allows you to have a friendly match with her."

Leon's smile fades. "You-"

"From the way she was talking to you, she was babysitting you a lot."

"She is not-"

"Hey! What's around the honey tree?" Mia shouts loudly on purpose just to grab their attention. She is pointing at the nearby yellow tree. It thankfully worked. She doesn't want to hear them going back and forth for another second.

"Thank you," Lalinda whispers to Mia, relieved by her idea. Will nods his head, approving this.

"Such strange Pokémon…" Leon notes. "I only recognize the Cherubi. What's the strange one hanging from the branches?"

What Leon points at is a black wormy creature cloaked with green leaves. Its yellow eyes stare at them out of curiosity. Mia wastes no time to use her Pokédex.

_(Sinnoh Number 045._

_**Burmy, the Bagworm Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Bug. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak.)_

Next is almost ridiculous. Mia has to take a double take to make sure she isn't seeing things. Is that… a walking cherry? Its body is pink and large. It has stubby legs and a dark streak running down the middle of its body. A smaller cherry hangs from its branch, with the most relaxed face Mia has ever seen.

_(Sinnoh Number 058._

_**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Grass. The small ball is not only filled with nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off.)_

So, that's what Gardenia's Cherrim evolved from.

"I believe you can only find those Pokémon among those trees. They are never found on the ground," Ryan says.

Mia is somewhat interested with the tree-dwelling Pokémon, but she remembers about the Gible and decides not to stay long. Her plan to distract Leon and Ryan distracted her as well. "Come on, before we miss the Gible!" She moves around the tree and continues heading forward.

"We probably should stop getting distracted before we do miss them," Ryan suggests.

As much as Mia would like to keep moving, she is forced to slow down again due to a distant sound of thumping.

"What is that?" Leon asks, looking to his left. "Are my eyes deceiving me… or are those Ponyta on fire?"

Mia looks in the same direction. There is a herd of Ponyta galloping on the other side of the field. That's the source of the noise.

"What? Ponyta are always on fire. It's part of their mane…" Lalinda frowns.

"Not where I come from." Leon appears very confused

The herd takes a sharp turn and gallops towards them. They shake their heads and whine loudly.

Mia takes a step back. "Guys…! They are coming this way!"

"Then, how about you move out the way instead of just standing there?!" Will grabs her arm and pulls her along. She is taken out of the Pokémon's path. Everyone else runs a good distance. Will's Prinplup is quick to push Aqua to safety.

The Ponyta gallop their way through, some kicking their legs as they slow down. They gather as they slow to a jog. Some are starting to graze.

Mia yanks her arm free and watches the herd. Sunshine is standing tall on her head, very curious.

The Ponyta walk steadily as their flaming tails move restlessly. As they slowly break apart, one among the herd stands out from the rest. Those brilliant blue flames… Mia recognizes it immediately.

"It's-"

"That's a shiny!" Lalinda gasps. Her sudden outburst is enough to alarm the Ponyta. She tosses a Pokéball in a hurry. "Blaze! Go!"

The Monferno is summoned, letting loose a screech as he bounces on his feet.

The Ponyta stop grazing, noticing the commotion. They turn and begin to run again.

"No! Blaze! Don't let the blue one get away!" Lalinda points at the sparkling Ponyta that has joined in the run. Her Monferno breaks into a sprint on all fours, surprisingly catching up.

Ryan isn't so impressed. "It's just a Pokémon born with a rare trait that makes its colors different. There's nothing else special about it. Besides. Rapidash isn't exactly a fire-type that gives you a lot of coverage. Infernape does better. Why bother chasing after it?"

"Because, it's a shiny! Duh!" Lalinda shouts. "Okay, Blaze! Mach Punch!"

Her Monferno pulls his fist back and unleashes a punch that ripples the air. The blue Ponyta screams as it's knocked off its feet. The rest of the herd keeps moving.

Why didn't Mia think of that? This is all too frustrating for her. Why can't she catch a single Pokémon?!

Will has his arms crossed. "I could have gotten that…"

Leon watches with interest. The shiny Ponyta is standing again.

"Mach Punch!" Lalinda shouts.

Blaze throws another rippling punch. The Ponyta is knocked from its feet again, and it's sent flipping in the air before hitting the ground. Its feet twitches in response to the pain it must be experiencing.

"It's weak!" Lalinda taps the top of the Pokéball, and it grows to normal size. She takes a step forward, and she throws the ball towards the creature with a massive grin.

It strikes its stomach and bounces off. The capsule opens, and Ponyta glows blue before it is pulled inside.

Everyone watches as it closes and hits the grass. The button glows a bright yellow as it begins to shake…. once… twice…

The button glows red before the capsule violently bursts open. The top of the Pokéball flies and hits the ground near Lalinda's feet.

"What?!" Lalinda is surprised to see Ponyta slowly standing, shaking its head. She quickly pulls out another capsule from her pocket. "You got lucky!"

The Ponyta glances behind its shoulder, and it takes a clumsy step back.

Leon nudges Lalinda. "Hurry! It's going to flee!"

"What?!" Lalinda didn't catch what he said, until the Ponyta makes a run for it. "Hey! No! You're mine!" She throws the ball, and it merely clips one of its ears. The Pokéball opens and pulls the Ponyta inside again. The capsule lands on the grass once more.

It bursts again. The wild Pokémon looks around and breaks into a run.

"No!" Lalinda tosses a quick one, only this time, it's a Great Ball.

When she obtained that is unknown.

Ponyta makes a big jump, and the capsule smacks a Combee instead. The bug-type spirals mid-air before it is pulled inside.

The Great Ball hits the ground and rocks once… twice… three times…

A green glow and a click confirms it is captured. The Ponyta runs South, disappearing out of sight.

It takes a few seconds for Lalinda to absorb what just happened. She nearly pouts, stomping her foot on the ground. "Aw, no! Why?!"

"At least you caught a Combee," Mia tries to look at the brighter side of things.

"Yeah, but it's not what I wanted…" Lalinda isn't so pleased. Still, she walks up to the capsule to claim it from the ground. Her mood changes within a few seconds. "Well, I actually might have fun with it anyway."

"Really? Why?" Mia is curious about why her attitude towards it changed.

"I was going to ask the same question." Ryan is just as intrigued.

Lalinda smiles. "I know someone who's afraid of these." Her Pokédex blinks yellow, silently begging her to answer it. After clipping the capsule to her belt, she takes the Pokédex and flips it open. "Huh. It's a female. I guess I'll name it… Honey?"

She looks at Leon.

"What do you think?"

"Too generic," Leon comments. "I don't give my Pokémon any names… so why should I judge?"

"See? Even the Champion sees it as pointless." Ryan is amused to finally have someone agree with him.

"You don't?" Lalinda looks at them funny. "That's boring. What if you have more than one Charizard? How would they know who you are talking to?"

"That is a good question," Mia agrees. Mostly, it's because it's a bit odd when she thinks about it. He doesn't name his Pokémon. It's like never naming your pet dog. Will people just call their pet "Dog"? It's boring… and it doesn't feel right.

This world operates in another way, so why should she judge?

"Why would I have another Charizard?" Leon replies with a shrug.

"Right. Why would _anyone_ have two of the same Pokémon in their party?" Ryan agrees. "That's ridiculous."

"Besides," Leon says. "No Charizard in the world is better or stronger than my own."

"Oh, really?" Lalinda almost scoffs as she inputs a name into the touchscreen. Once she's done, she closes the device and frees it to hang. "I guess you never heard of Red."

"Red? Oh, I have. He's famous across the world, but no one has seen him for quite some time," Leon answers. "Still, I would like to meet him. Once I do, I'll challenge him to a battle and stand as victorious!" He dramatically moves his hand as he turns his body like an announcer. "Imagine; The Unbeatable Champion defeated the famous Red! Once again, he has claimed victory!"

Will shakes his head. He doesn't know what to say.

"I want to defeat every single Champion this world has to offer! Then, I will stand as The World Champion! Do you have any idea on how high of a title that is?!" Leon grins, excited by the mere thought of it. "The Undefeated World Champion, Leon of Galar!"

"You haven't even got the chance to battle Cynthia yet," Will reminds him.

It shoots down Leon's moment. He lowers his hand with a small sigh. "Well… yes. I've asked her so many times, but she declines. You heard her before. She says I have to earn the _right_ to battle her."

"Oh, yeah. She did say that…"

"Yeah. You have to earn the right, which I doubt you'll get anytime soon," Ryan says as he begins to move. "Come on. We are getting distracted again. Let's find those Gible."

As everyone moves, Leon grumbles lightly. "Does he have to stick with us?"

The cliffside comes closer, and it doesn't take long until they stand in front of the mouth of the cave. Mia tries to see what is inside, but there is nothing but darkness. Either it's because it is bright outside, or it really is as dark as Ryan said.

"So… this is it." Mia says. She looks for a possible ground sign, but there is none. Aqua hangs on to her leg, appearing scared of the darkness.

"Without Flash, trying to find our way will be very difficult," Ryan says. "I brought a flashlight. That's the best we can do. I even have several escape ropes in case things don't go well. I'll lead, unless someone else wants to."

"We can't rely on Leon. He doesn't know left from right," Lalinda reminds everyone. Her comment annoys the Galarian quickly, but he doesn't say anything to counter it. It seems he learned how pointless it can be sometimes.

"You can lead," Mia believes Ryan knows more about the area than anyone else. He probably does his research before he looks for things.

"Alright. Stay close." Ryan removes his flashlight from the side of his bag. He turns it on and steps inside.

It is pitch black. Mia is sure she wouldn't even see her hands in front of her face if it weren't for the flashlight. A part of her is regretting going inside the cave already, but Ryan is prepared for everything… right?

"Are you okay?" Will asks Mia. "This was your idea."

"Just talk so I don't feel as scared." Mia frowns. Sunshine is quiet, probably because she can't see anything. Aqua is sticking close to Mia's legs.

"I wonder where all the Gible went?" Lalinda asks.

"They would be here," Ryan says as he shines the light to his left. He takes his first turn, and they follow. "They are rare to find, and they like to jump from the dirt to ambush others. Watch your feet."

Mia checks her feet immediately. The new information isn't so pleasant.

"We don't have anything like this where I come from." Leon isn't so fond of the darkness. Perhaps he is starting to see that Sinnoh is entirely different from whatever he is used to.

"I heard that Galar is pretty straightforward. I bet any Galarian would find themselves lost at any part of Sinnoh, or any other region," Ryan says.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Leon asks.

"Nonsense." Ryan shines the light to his right, and it reflects brightly, making everyone jump back. He nearly drops the tool as he steps back.

Yellow eyes shine bright for a few seconds. Floating in front of them is a floating blue…what is it? It has eyes, but it looks a lot like an object. It has rounded orbs along the rim, and between its eyes… a nose?

"What is that Pokémon?" Mia asks.

_(Sinnoh Number 088._

_**Bronzor, the Bronze Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Steel and Psychic. There are researchers who believe this Pokémon reflected like a mirror in the distant past.)_

"It sure did act like a mirror. That's a Pokémon?" Mia isn't sure if she should be impressed or disturbed. It thankfully floats away, minding its own business.

"I bet this cave is filled with them," Will says. "That's kinda freaky…"

"But we aren't looking for Bronzor. We are looking for Gible," Lalinda reminds everyone. "I know they are rare, but they can't be that hard to find."

"They are a bit difficult to capture," Ryan says. "But, we'll obtain one at least."

"Don't forget about me!" Mia reminds him. She doesn't want to be left out.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ryan takes another path.

They walk in silence again, to Mia's dislike. She opens her mouth, but her eyes fall on something large… a boulder? Did it just move? "Hey… Ryan… can you shine your light that way?"

Ryan looks at where she points, and he points the light there.

It's… pink?

It's moving. It slowly turns around, staring at them. A Chansey. Mia recognizes them from the Pokémon Centers. She checks her Pokédex, finding it funny one is in the cave.

Route 210? That's where they live? They aren't even close to that area yet. "Odd. What is a Chansey doing all the way in here?"

"Don't know." Will is just as lost. "Maybe it belongs to someone. Is it lost?"

The Chansey hops on one foot, then the other, chirping in a rhythm-like manner. It picks up its egg from its pouch, dancing with it now before holding it out.

"What is it doing?" Leon asks. "Is it trying to give us that?"

"Oh! I think I remember the Pokédex saying it shares its eggs out of kindness!" Mia is sure that was what she learned not too long ago. She would check again, but she doesn't want to alarm it.

"So, it's trying to give that to us…" Leon finds this strange, but he isn't against it.

Will watches it dance closer. "It would be rude to decline a gift, right?"

_Bleee!_ The Chansey tosses the egg in the air. All eyes watch it spin towards them, and it begins to crack heavily.

Ryan snatches Mia's and Will's arm, pulling them back immediately. "Get DOWN!"

Everyone jumps back just as the egg hits the ground. It doesn't even bounce. The shells burst, and a powerful shockwave sends everyone flying back and hitting the ground. Mia grunts as she lands on her back. It thankfully didn't hurt too much, but her heart is thundering.

Sunshine had fallen on the ground. Will's Prinplup quickly picks her up as Aqua waddles to her.

The Chansey pulls another egg from its pouch, and it throws it towards them in a hurry. Now knowing the harm it can do, everyone scurries away in time to avoid the exploding egg. It bursts against a wall, causing gravel to fall.

"It's attacking with Egg Bomb!" Ryan shouts as he stands back up.

"Why is it attacking us?!" Mia asks as she makes a sharp turn. An egg flies past and bursts in the distance.

"I don't know!"

_Bleee! _

_Bleee!_

_Bleee!_

The Chansey continues to throw eggs, dancing with every moment. They burst upon any contact they make. Everyone keeps changing direction, until Mia runs right into her brother.

"Sorry!" She lightly pushes him away.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Will growls. "Let's try this! _Prinplup! Bubble!"_

"Good idea!" Mia praises as his Pokémon fires the bubbles. _"Aqua! Water Gun!"_

Lalinda joins in quickly. "Blaze! Mach Punch!"

The attacks are heavy against the Chansey. It wobbles on its feet, but it doesn't fall. It appears worn down, but it still removes an egg and holds it above its head. It begins to steam within seconds before cracking open. The contents inside spills over its body, healing sway its wounds.

"Softboiled…" Ryan mutters. "It just patched itself up!"

Mia shouldn't be surprised. Chansey is a Pokémon known for healing. Of course it can do that! At this rate, they would be wasting their time!

Maybe Ryan knows a way around it?

"Hey! Ryan!" Mia calls. "What do you know about Chansey?!"

"It's base stat is calculated as 450!" Ryan gives his answer. It doesn't help much.

That's a pretty high number. Mia doesn't like it at all. "So… it's a strong Pokémon?"

"It's terribly weak with attacks, and it's not exactly fast… but this Pokémon can take a lot. I mean, a _whole _lot. It's base HP stat is 250! It's a walking tank!"

"Those are just numbers. It's the public's way of saying this Pokémon is far from being easy to knock out," Leon frowns. "The only Pokémon I can think of that can take so many hits like that is Wailord."

He unclips his Ultra Ball.

"I'll take it down with one shot!" Leon shouts as he throws the ball. "With a single _Flamethrower!"_

His Charizard is summoned, crashing heavily on the ground. With a mighty roar, his mouth opens as he inhales a ton of air.

"Wait! Wait!" A shrill voice comes from nowhere. Jumping in front of Chansey is a woman with long green hair tied in a single ponytail. Her green eyes are wide with fear. "Wait!"

Leon grits his teeth. _"Don't fire! Don't fire!"_

His Charizard shuts his mouth, and his body jerks. He turns around and coughs out clouds of smoke. It sounds ugly, as if he is roaring and choking at the same time. Leon is deeply concerned, checking on his Charizard immediately.

"I am so terribly sorry!" The woman bows her head, appearing ashamed. Her long green dress flows with the movement. "This was all a misunderstanding. Chansey means no harm!"

"No harm?" Lalinda repeats this in a rude manner.

"My name is Cheryl." The lady is quick to introduce herself. "This Chansey belongs to me. She only attacked because she was protecting us. We had been lost here for some time, and we kept getting ambushed by angry Pokémon left and right…"

Mia relaxes as soon as she hears this. It doesn't clarify anything. "But… we aren't Pokémon. It- I mean, _she_ just attacked us for no reason…"

Leon strokes his Charizard's head. It seems his coughing fit has finally ended.

"Maybe she thought you were the Pokémon Poachers…" Cheryl says. "Those hunters… they've been hanging around here. We only found out because they found us here. Since then, they sent their Pokémon after us."

Great. Another problem to deal with. Mia hopes she won't run into any of them. Looking at Leon, he appears somewhat nervous.

"That sounds terrible!" Lalinda sympathies.

Will crosses his arms. "Your Chansey sure did scare the life outta us. We didn't think she would just attack like that. She's pretty tough."

"Thank you." Cheryl bows again.

"Wait." Ryan raises a single finger. "You said your Chansey was protecting 'us', meaning you aren't alone."

Cheryl nods. She turns on a flashlight she carries herself, and begins to walk with her Chasey following closely. Mia begins to follow, staying close to Charizard since he is a walking light source.

The walk isn't long. Cheryl slows down as her Chansey bounces over to a little girl sitting against a cold corner. Her pink hair is tied in a loop on one side, and it hangs as a pigtail on the other. Her white top is dirty, and her short pink shorts are decorated with scratches.

"Is she hurt?" Mia gasps as her Eevee chirps in concern. What's strange is how despite the way the girl's shorts look, her legs appear fine.

"She was," Cheryl says. "My Pokémon is an excellent healer. But attacking isn't her strong point."

Will joins his sister's side. His Pichu sniffs the air as he speaks up. "She looks fine, but is she okay? Did something happen?"

"Mira and her Kadabra were attacked, and they took her Kadabra away," Cheryl explains. She turns to the little girl, wearing a small smile. "These people are good. I promise."

The mentioned girl looks at them all. "... I was catching Pokémon, and…" She shuts her eyes. "I'm so scared... Please! Please help me find my Kadabra!"

Mia just went from searching for Gible, to searching for a girl's Kadabra. She isn't against it, but now she's glad she came here. Who knows what would have happened if these two people didn't get any help? "Don't worry. We'll help you."

Will gives her a questioning look. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Even if I don't, we can't just leave them like this!" Mia tells him. "Are you saying we should just leave them to fend to themselves? We have Leon here! He can fight his way through!"

"Right. He can," Will agrees, looking at him now. "Can you?"

"Whatever it takes to reunite her with her Pokémon," Leon seems ready. His Charizard growls and spreads his wings.

"We'll do what we can!" Lalinda is ready to jump in as well. "Those hunters will learn not to mess with you! Just watch! Leon had fought off Team Galactic before, so some lame hunters are nothing to him!"

Cheryl is surprised to hear this. "Wait, Team Galactic?! When did he-"

Mia picks up the sound of rumbling… and it's coming from the ground.

It feels like it's… shaking?

The ground bulges in front of them, and the surface bursts. Chucks of solid ground and sprays of dirt fly in many directions, and a large figure is mid-air above them.

_RAAAG-GROO!_

The roaring scream pierces through Mia's ears. She moves back, looking upwards, but the figures blur out of sight. "What the heck?! What now?!"

Can they ever catch a break?!

Mira screams and hides behind Cheryl. Her Chaney steps forward, looking around, but she can't find anything.

Leon's Charizard roars as he turns his head. Perhaps he can see, he just can't pin it down.

"They're back!" Mia screams as she clings on to Cheryl. The figure zips around them, screeching and roaring.

"I can't see it! It's too fast!" Ryan shouts as he unclips a Pokéball.

"Sunshine! Aqua! Stay close!" Mia flinches and shields her face as it zips over her again. Trying to keep up with its movements is near impossible. "That thing is fast…! I-I-I don't like it!"

It lands at the very center of the group, hissing loudly.

The resemblance is clear. It reminds her of a Garchomp, only its entire belly is red - excluding its tail - which is grey underneath. Its face is tamer and lacks markings. Its tail is short and fat, but it has all the fins there, along with one on its back and arms.

"What is that Pokémon?!" Will shouts.

_Blirr! Blirr!_

_(Sinnoh Number 110._

_**Gabite, the Cave Pokémon, **__and the_ _**evolved form of Gible.**_

_Its typing is: Ground and Dragon. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot in its nest.)_

"That evolves to Garchomp, for sure!" Lalinda shouts. "But why is it even here?! Ryan!"

"I'm just as lost as you are!" Ryan takes a step back as he looks through his notes. "Gabite don't live here! They make a home at Victory Road! What is one doing way over here?!"

The Gabite lunges forward, swinging its sharp claws towards Cheryl. The woman takes a step back, keeping Mira close. An explosive egg hits the Gabite head-on. The dragon forces itself to land short. It's struck to the ground by a nasty slash from Charizard. Gabite crawls back and stands.

It tilts its head back and cries out.

"What is it doing now?" Will asks.

Mia has an idea, and she hates it. "Is it… calling for help?"

Bursting from the ground nearby is indeed another Gabite. It lands with a growl.

"Noooo!" Mira whines.

"There's another one?!" Leon shouts. He ducks his head as gravel rains from above. He quickly moves back just as another flies down from above. It lands next to its allies.

"Three! _Three _Gabite?!" Mia shrieks. As if the day isn't bad enough!

One Gabite is bad alone, but three?!

**\- 0000 -**

A massive city is bustling with activity. The ground is made of grey stone. The roads are coated with asphalt. People are either hanging around or hurrying their way through crowds to reach their destinations.

The double doors of a tall building opens. A Glameow sprints out, carrying a headset in its mouth. An angry clerk chases after it, but it's too fast. He throws a canned product at the feline, but it's easily avoided.

The Glameow leaps down a small flight of steps, and it takes a sharp left, running down a long road that ends at a massive flight of stairs. At the top holds only a pair of gigantic bowl satellites. The base sinks deep in a square crater around it, possibly holding all the wiring.

The Glameow hurries its way up. The steps almost seem endless. Once it reaches the top, it walks towards the stretching stone wall. A green light glows from the corner of its ear, and it walks through the wall, that is truly an illusion.

Revealed behind it is a massive blue business building with countless windows. Three pairs of glass doors are several feet apart. Massive grey spikes decorate the left and right side of the structure. The middle caves in on the rooftop, with a massive grey dome sitting on top. A large yellow capital "G" is displayed.

The Glameow slows to a jog towards the pair of grunts leaning against the building. They had just arrived here, and Daniel is still throwing a fit.

"I can't believe we got chased off again!" he shouts, refusing to leave it alone at all.

"Can't you just let it go already?" Danna asks. She takes notice of her approaching Glameow. Bending down, she takes the headset and takes a good look at them. "Nice. You found me a good brand."

"Stop admiring technology. You're not Saturn," Daniel says with a grumble. "Knowing him, he'll just take that from us and use it for himself."

"You have a point there. I might have to hide it," Danna says. "It took forever to get one of these…"

"If only you can easily defeat those kids as well as you can steal from the department store."

"What are you trying to say?" Danna asks, not liking his tone. "Don't act like you are any different! You couldn't defeat them either! This is looking bad on you, too!"

"Aw, don't remind me! I hate explaining myself to them! I'm sick of being looked at as a failure!" He stomps his foot down.

A loud hiss makes him jump. Daniel whips his head down towards his foot, and he shrieks at the sight of a flared purple and cream tail. His Stunky has its tiny fangs bared as it lets loose another small hiss. "H-hey!"

"Oh, hell!" Danna quickly steps back. She covers her nose immediately as her Glameow bounds to her side. "Idiot! Look at what you did!"

"I didn't see him!" Daniel steps back again as his Stunky turns his rear. He yelps and jumps back, nearly falling in the process. "Don't spray! Don't you _dare _spray!"

"I swear if he sprays, I'm shoving your face at his tail!" Danna steps back as the Stunky turns with another hiss. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! Glameow! Do something!"

Her Glameow jumps forward as its ears fold back. It hisses with fangs showing as its claws stretch out, and it takes a few threatening steps towards the Stunky. The Stunky doesn't back down as it spits and chatters in response.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Daniel yells at his partner. "We aren't battling! You'll only anger him even more! She isn't exactly nice to Stunky already!"

"Then maybe if you know how to control him, it wouldn't be a problem!" Danna shouts back, nearly pushing him. She doesn't go far as the Stunky jumps at her feet. "Hey! Make up your mind already! You were going to spray him, not me! Choose!"

The Stunky turns his rear towards her.

Danna steps away quickly, a bit frightened. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! I said not me! Not me!"

"That's what you get!" Daniel laughs until his Stunky targets him again. "Stop! Stop doing that!"

"Control him, damn it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"If I don't tell you what to do, your head would be stuck in a Combee hive!"

"Hey! Don't bring that back up! That wasn't funny!"

"You deserved it!"

"Oh yeah? How about that one time you had your head stuck up that Hippowdon's a-"

"Don't you _dare _bring that up-"

Stunky cries out as its tail is stepped on again by its owner. It hisses and flares its tail again. The pair of grunts move back and circle around each other, fighting to use the other as a shield as it comes closer. They bicker at the same time.

_Mrrr-ROWW!_

The roaring meow is enough to silence the pair immediately. Glameow jumps a few feet in the air before running for her owner. At the same time, Stunky bolts behind its own.

Walking forward with piercing eyes and heavy footsteps is Purugly. She growls low while walking towards the grunts with attitude.

The pair of grunts immediately stand tall. Danna stuffs the headset down her uniform top. Daniel stands too close to Danna, who pushes him back with a glare. He elbows her in return, only to freeze as he looks ahead.

"I should have let that Stunky spray the both of you. You're yelling is getting on my nerves…" The voice of Mars is approaching, and she doesn't sound so happy.

She climbs up the steps, glaring at the pair before looking at her Purugly, who jogs to her side immediately.

Daniel tries to lighten her mood. "Commander Mars! It's a pleasure to see you again-"

"Quiet!" Mars cuts him off with an angry shout. Her Purugly follows it with a heavy hiss. Daniel takes several steps back in response. "Tell me what you learned," she orders. "I'm sure you picked up something while you had your head in the trees."

"How did she know about the Combee…?" Daniel whispers to his partner. "Does she know?"

Danna ignores Daniel's question as she answers. "Sir, it appears those kids met at the windworks are being sheltered by the Champion. She lended them one of her Pokémon recently. We stood no chance."

"It's always them…. and now the Champion is part of the problem…" Mars is angered by the news. She clenches a fist, and the pair takes a quick step back.

They have to be careful with their words now. The last thing they need is dealing with her explosive temper.

"If only we were strong enough to face her." Danna shakes her head.

"Are you kidding?! You were there! She is scary when she's angry!" Daniel turns to his commander. "Sir! Do you think you can take her?"

Mars scoffs. "Who? Me? I would never _dare _on challenging her. Never again." The last two words were spoken bitterly, leaving the grunts uneasy.

They watch her pace around in thought.

"She's shielding those kids," Danna says. "I know she has a soft spot for children, but she usually doesn't hover over a particular group so much."

"Then, we use that against her," Mars walks past the pair until she stands near the satellite. "The Sinnoh Champion won't be so fearless anymore."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asks. "She's The Fearless Champion. She's not afraid of anything!"

"Idiot." Mars glares at him. As if it were a signal, her Purugly swings her tail against the grunt's ankles, knocking him off balance. "That's just her champion title. She's not some emotionless freak… no offense to him."

Daniel rubs his back as he slowly stands. "Forgive me…"

"What our commander is saying is… the Champion isn't afraid of facing danger when necessary. If she has to fly through a volcano to save someone, she'll do it. No questions asked."

"That's exactly it. Though, why does she have so much interest in the same group of kids? It's strange for even her…" Mars taps her chin.

"Speaking of kids... didn't she have some sort of freak accident as one?" Daniel asks. "I heard about it."

"You mean when she was attacked by something?" Danna crosses her arms. "Why would anyone want to try to learn about what almost killed them? Fearless? Yeah, right. She's insane!"

Mars raises an eyebrow.

"Well, back on the topic of those kids," Danna reminds her partner.

"Do you… need us to go after then again, sir?" Daniel asks.

"No. Let them breathe for now. Try not to run into them so many times… but try to see them to learn what's really going on," Mars says. "For now until further notice… I need you two to study them as much as you can. There is a reason behind Cynthia's behavior. You'll find out soon enough. Inform me of any findings."

"Yes, sir!" The two grunts nod.

"She will face regret soon enough. On top of that, I'll have my sweet revenge. She should have made the wiser decision..." Mars huffs. "She'll only lead those children to pain for as long as she fights."

"Sir… if we are going after them… I have a request…" Daniel says.

Mars looks at him. Her eyes appear colder now.

"U-uh… maybe we can have stronger Pokémon…?" Daniel pauses as she turns away and begins to walk off. "A-and maybe a raise?!"..

Mars stops at the door, looking at her Purugly. The feline lifts her tail, and her belly bulges, now free from the bind. Strapped to Purugly's backside is a small bag, which Mars accesses. She pulls out a bag full of shrunken Pokéballs. Looking at Daniel, she tosses the bag to him.

He catches it and holds it close.

"Inside are two dozens of Pokéballs. Don't let them go to waste, or it's coming off your paycheck. Got it?"

Daniel nods quickly. "Y-yes sir! And… about that raise-"

"Shut it."

The grunts watch her walk through the automatic door. Her Purugly glares at them one last time before following her.

The door shuts, and Danna breathes. "She didn't scream at us this time. I was mentally prepared and all…"

Earning no response, she looks at her partner.

"Did you hear-"

"We just got an official assignment…!" Daniel jumps and grabs his partner's hand, jumping a few times with a grin on his face. "Can you believe it?! We-"

Danna yanks her hand free with a sneer, stepping back for distance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" Her shout silences him immediately. She rotates her hands around her body. "Personal. Space."

"Sorry." Daniel takes a step back.

Danna walks over to the satellite, looking down at the city. Her Glameow jogs to her side, rubbing its head against her ankles. "It's not just an assignment, fool. This is nothing she would just give any grunt."

"Right, right! We are one of the higher ranking grunts! Right!"

Danna rolls her eyes as he joins her side.

"So, we basically do what we've been doing, but this time, it's on purpose!" Daniel says eagerly. We just don't overdo it so they won't grow suspicious!"

"That's about it."

"Though, I do have to wonder what that Cynthia is up to. She's more active than usual. I spotted her flying around Eterna City hours ago."

"Maybe she's trying to protect what is left over there. Commander Jupiter did take the plate from the statue," Danna guesses. "And we know the Champion is crazy about history. She would never understand our goals."

"She thinks we are the bad guys," Daniel says.

"That's because to them, we _are_ the bad guys," Danna reminds him. "No one with the same silly mindset would understand what we are doing is for the sake of the world. This world stinks. We can all agree on that. No one wants to make a move to change it."

"But we are."

"Exactly. Nothing is impossible," Danna says. "They say that fate cannot be changed… but it can be altered. What that means… is that the future is always bending upon every action we take," Danna says.

"But can he really transform the world as we know it?" Daniel says. "Even _we _aren't perfect. Look at me! I make insane choices all the time! I can't help that I get so worked up!"

"Which is why the world is ugly," Danna says.

"So… everything can be fixed?"

"As he said. Fate _can _be changed. It can be changed entirely. We humans are just too scared to defy the dull destiny we were given. But him? He isn't scared of anything."

"That's… because he can't feel anything," Daniel says.

"I wasn't referring to that!" Danna snaps at him.

Daniel shrinks away. "Sorry… Sorry."

"I don't care what anyone thinks. Cynthia is just a mindless puppet following the same formula as everyone else. But him? He is _our_ real Fearless Champion."

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 14!**

* * *

**A/N: So uh, Daniel. If you somehow found this, just know I am bad with names. I picked Daniel because it sounds cool and not intimidating. XD**

**You're a cool dude.**

**So the whole exchange with Danna and Daniel, A.K.A "Dummy" and "Dumb", was written while I was listening to PMD Team Skull's theme.**

**Yes. The OG Team Skull. It could be D1's and D2's encounter song. Haha.**

**Listen to Team Skull's theme! (Add link to YouTube URL)**

**Link:** /watch?v=9jYfOnPOM0k

* * *

**Feel free to drop a review.**


	14. Wayward Cave Mayhem

**\- Chapter 14: Wayward Cave Mayhem -**

"... yes, he has made it here safely, though we only found out because our Champion crossed paths with him not too long ago…"

There is a younger voice responding. Their words lightly tremble with worry. "He isn't causing too much trouble already, is he? The only reason why I had him go to Sinnoh was because it's much more peaceful there. I… I had no idea there was a mess…"

"We didn't foresee it coming, unfortunately. Our Champion is looking well into this as we speak, so we hope to drive them off. If you wish for me to send him back home-"

"N-no! No need! He's talented. I'm positive he can look after himself, and he has his Kadabra to escape any tight situations! Give him a week, and he will have already put together a solid team!"

"He's an intelligent young man, isn't he?"

"Oh, not just intelligent, very talented!"

Lucas listens to the conversation as he sits on a small desk nearby. The break room is a few paces away, but his eyes are glued on the exposed and worn Pokédex sitting on the surface of the table.

It has been opened up from the back. Tiny screws have been gathered inside the cap of a nearby water bottle. The battery slot is open. A rectangular and flat rechargeable battery sits nearby.

"Ryan is a gifted child, I am aware," Professor Rowan says. "I was hoping to see him here, but it seems he ran into the children I sent off on a journey. Don't worry yourself, Elm. I will check the Hearthome City Pokémon Center to see if I can give them a call."

Lucas pauses for a moment. The mentioned Hearthome has him thinking. It has been a while since he was last there. He can easily find his way there in no time.

But… modifications come first.

"Thank you. I had no idea who to call, so I figured you were the best option," the voice says, now relieved. "When you see him, tell him to be mindful on how to raise his Pokémon. They are our allies. He has so much to learn."

"I will see to that when I can. Good luck with your research," Rowan says.

"The same to you."

The tween carefully lifts the backplate off the device with one hand. His other holds a flathead screwdriver. He nudges the hard flap of a ribbon cable, loosening it just enough to pull it free..

"Lucas?"

The tween jolts, and his screwdriver nudges the ribbon cable a bit violently. A small gasp escaped his lips at the same time his tool tilts from his fingers. He tries to catch it, but it clatters on the floor. He reaches down quickly, shooting back up as a foot steps down his line of sight. The back of his head hits underneath the desk, making him winch. The sound of skidding and a series of tiny clunking makes his heart sink. "Oh no…"

He turns his head away from the foot. The tiny screws had fallen. He only sees two, when there should be so much more…

"Lucas? What are you doing? Sit up." Rowan's tone tells Lucas that the old man is somewhat annoyed by this. He's done with his conversation already?

Lucas minds his head as he rises. He meets eyes with the professor and forces a grin on his face, but the man doesn't take it. It fades quickly as he says, "Hello professor… I was just… looking into my Pokédex-"

"What have I told you about modifying your Pokédex without permission?" The professor is stern.

That's what Lucas was afraid of hearing. "Forgive me, sir. I was going to see if I can add another mode in the information. That way, people can see the differences between some male and female Pokémon."

"If you had told me beforehand, I would have been glad to help." Rowan frowns at the tools littering the floor. "Now, I have to replace the screws, _again._"

Lucas says nothing. There isn't much he _can_ say

"Other news… it seems the twins are coming closer to their third badge. They are moving faster than I thought." Rowan slips a hand in his pocket and pulls out- what appears to be - some kind of metal arm-strap.

It has a blue sphere on the surface. Is it meant to glow?

"Um… professor, what is that?" Lucas asks, now curious about the object.

"Cynthia and I have been hoping for a way we can have them travel between worlds. It will work… if we have the right power…" Rowan explains. "This is merely a model, so putting together the real thing will be a massive challenge. We worry about what the possible side effects may be when used."

"You are really trying to find a way to send them home, huh?" Lucas asks. "Is our technology even strong enough to make it possible?"

"We will find out soon enough," the professor says. "They can only be away from their father for so long."

"It seems they are handling it well…" Lucas tries his best to wear a smile, but it doesn't last long. They can't be handling it well at all. Being away from family for so long sounds agonizing. Just to imagine it…

"How about you take a break?" Rowan's words caused Lucas to double take to assure he heard them right. The professor goes on, noticing this. "Head to Hearthome City. I'm sure you would like to see them since it has been quite some time. Also, I believe your reunion with your sister is far overdue."

The words are registered, and it brings a smile to Lucas' face. "Professor, I-"

"Put together your Pokédex. Go," Rowan orders, turning to a cabinet. He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a small bag of tiny nails. He hands them over the tween.

Lucas stares at what he was given. It takes a second for him to speak. "Are you sure it's okay, professor? Besides the lab assistants, you'll be by yourself. What if someone attacks the lab or something?"

"No one would be foolish enough."

"You don't know that."

The professor looks at Lucas firm in the eye. "I have a load of work to do, and staring at you is reminding me about just how much help I would appreciate having."

Lucas wastes no time. "Thank you." He hurries back to his Pokédex, wanting to put it back together before he ends up drowned in paperwork.

Professor Rowan glances back in the drawer. He lifts a few envelopes held inside and studies each one before setting them on the desk. Reaching back inside the drawer, he pulls out a single Pokéball.

His eyes tear from the capsule as he turns to the window. Folding his arms behind his back, he sighs. "Letting them travel together isn't a bad idea. Now if Sierra can just find them…"

He chuckles.

"I'll give her a call and tell her where they are headed. I just hope they can handle her rough personality. Until then, right now, I'm sure they are having fun out there."

**\- 0000 -**

This… is far from fun.

The Gible are nowhere to be seen, and that's all Mia came here for. She just wanted to catch one.

Instead, they are surrounded by angry Gabite that could tear them to shreds. The three are standing still, claws twitching… their yellow eyes pierce through the darkness...

Cynthia's Garchomp isn't around to save them this time.

But Leon's Charizard can take them, can't he? The beast has his wings folded against his back. While he is on guard, he doesn't appear to be ready to just jump in and fight yet. Leon himself has his eyes on the scene, but...

Why isn't Leon giving him orders? The Trainer is aware of what is happening, but he is yet to take action like everyone else. Maybe there is a good reason. He is a far more experienced Trainer.

Sunshine is quiet on Mia's head. Her ears lower until they are flat against her own. Tiny claws dig into Mia's scalp as she anchors herself, and it doesn't feel very pleasant. They aren't sharp enough to hurt too much, thankfully.

Aqua peeks from behind Mia's legs. Her little clawed hands grip on the fabric Mia's jeans as her little pupils dart around, locking on to each Gabite. She doesn't make a sound, but she is breathing hard and quickly. Her short yellow feathers are lightly standing. She can't relax for a single second.

Mia can hear Mira's panicked cries. She is in no position to defend herself. Cheryl is terribly nervous, and her Chansey appears ready to step in to defend the young girl Mira along with everyone else, well... excluding Will. He is more prepared to defend Mia over anyone else.

"These things just came from nowhere…" Will isn't fond of the situation, and neither are his Pokémon. His Prinplup is crouched with its flippers held close to his chest, in position to fight. His Pichu is uneasy, unable to contain the static that runs through his body.

Everyone is nervous. This is an ambush that shouldn't happen.

Ryan said that Gabite don't live around the area, which brings wonders on where they even came from. From what Mira was screaming about before, these particular Pokémon had been attacking them for a while… which draws to one conclusion.

"These Gabite belong to those hunters, don't they?" Mia asks. She can feel Sunshine resting on her head. Maybe the Eevee is trying to hide?

"You think so? It sounds like a possibility…" Cheryl keeps her eyes on the angry dragons, lightly gripping her ponytail. They come closer, ready to pounce and tear at any given moment. The woman clearly wants to shrink or hide, but both options aren't a possibility.

Will responds bitterly. "If that is what we think… that's bad. How strong are these Pokémon? Leon, do you know about them?" Will asks.

"I've never seen them before," Leon answers, shaking his head. "They don't live in my country as far as I know."

That tells them something, but it doesn't help at all.

"Okay Mr. Know-it-all," Lalinda calls Ryan as she keeps her eyes on the threat. "What do you know about these Gabite?"

Ryan glances at her, almost frowning. He probably would have if the situation wasn't so urgent. "The name is Ryan, actually!"

"I already know your name," Lalinda responds irritably.

After a couple awkward seconds, Ryan directs his eyes back to the Gabite. Looking at her too long does more harm for him, perhaps. "To answer your question, Gabite evolves from Gible at level 24. Their base stat is 410. This Pokémon is very fast and very strong against us."

"What? 24?!" Mia doesn't like that number. Sure, she can remind herself all day that those numbers are merely measurements of a Pokémon's skill level, but none of her Pokémon are even far past level 20 yet! Facing four Gabite in a possible range is a very scary thought. Should she take a glance at her Pokédex? Will the Gabite ambush as she does this?

It appears they are studying them, too. They aren't the type to blindly attack, which tells Mia they are smart. What would battling them be like? How cunning are they?

From the Pokédex, three Gabite images appear on the screen with a number below their feet.

27, 27… 30?!

This is really bad.

How are they going to defend themself against monsters like that?

If they don't do as much as try, Mira will probably never find a way out of the cave- no. Her Pokémon is still missing. She'll never get it back if they don't fight back against this threat.

One of the Gabite are growling at the others, and they step away, repositioning themselves. That must be their leader… and the strongest one among them. They see their chance, and they rush forward before lunging in different directions. The leading Gabite is diving right towards Mia.

It makes her heart sink. Her eyes shut as she throws her arms over her head by reflex, all to shield Sunshine from any harm. _"Aqua! Water Gun!"_

Mia feels tiny claws leave her leg. Aqua is quaking in pure panic. The sound of her webbed feet slapping on the stone surface is enough to tell Mia that she is running away.

This is the worst timing. Will is screaming for her to move, but she simply can't.

She braces herself, but her ears are filled with the sound of a screeching roar, followed by what sounds like a series of thumping. She feels water vapor spraying on her forehead.

Mia opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is the Gabite hitting the ground, coated with stuck bubbles. They pop violently afterwards, and the dragon winches with each one.

_"Hey! Mia!"_ Will calls her. His Prinplup puffs his chest with pride while he scolds his sister. _"Maybe you don't shrink next time?!"_

_"Sorry…"_ Okay, so he's mad at her for having him worry to death. She didn't use her head. If he didn't jump in, she would have been torn to shreds.

Wait… where is Aqua?

"Aqua?" Mia tries to pin her location as the Gabite stands. The other two join its side, quickly checking its condition.

She almost missed the yellow. Aqua's stubby and rattling tail sticks out from behind Mira. The little girl carefully strokes the terrified Pokémon.

Mia realizes there is no way she can convince Aqua to fight now.

To make matters worse, the Gabite are rushing forward again. They split apart as they did before, and Ryan is forced to send out his Kadabra. His Pokémon swings its spoon and sends the closest Gabite flying and crashing against the rocky walls. Gravel rains down upon impact.

One of the Gabite is diving towards Mia with a wide mouth, displaying its rows of razor-sharp teeth. She nearly drops the next Pokéball she takes, and she throws it to the ground. "Razorleaf!"

Summoned from blue energy shaping into matter, her Grotle stands with a snort. He throws himself to his hind legs, forcing Gabite's teeth to sink into his head. Mia nearly panicked at this, but it fades as Razorleaf throws his head back, flinging the Gabite off him and to the ground. His front feet crash on the ground, and he turns towards the threat, opening his beak with a hiss.

He's trying to hide how bad that bite hurts. Despite how tough he is, one of his eyes are shut. A tooth is stuck just above the eyelid.

This concerns Mia deeply. "Razorleaf! Are you okay?!"

The Grotle stomps his foot on the ground, letting loose a huffing roar. That heavy bite must mean nothing to him. He's saying he can take more… is that it? How many times has he jumped into harm's way to save her?

Mia begins to wonder if she is a bad Trainer. She's been so careless, he always got hurt protecting her. But each and every time he did… he never turns his back or tries to save his own hide-

The Gabite had a change of plans. Two of them retreat from their current positions and sprint towards Razorleaf. Their claws are outstretched, and their teeth are bared.

Mia has to help. _"Razorleaf! Attack with Razor Leaf!"_

Razorleaf crouches closer to the ground as the threats come forward. The bushes on his back aren't rattling, which raises confusion. Instead, the leaves have a slight red glow from the inside until it's engulfed by flaring red energy. It fades out, and that familiar blue falling aura engulfs him for one second, followed by the rising yellow...

What…?

Leon appears somewhat interested with what is occurring. Does he know what is going on?

One of the Gabite lunges as they pull back one of their claws. Just as they swing down, Razorleaf throws his head up and takes the heavy attack! His head is nearly pushed down by the impact, but he anchors his claws to the ground as he pushes back, fighting for control.

"What the?!" Mia doesn't know if she should panic or not. This wasn't what she was expecting! "What are you doing?! I said to use Razor Leaf, not your head- look out! The other one! Use the attack quickly!"

Razorleaf groans as he struggles to keep his footing. He takes a heavy step forward, huffing heavily through his nostrils.

Sunshine bounces on Mia's head, chirping before speaking. _**'Quickly! Quickly!'**_

Cheryl and Mira are confused by the voice. Mia hopes they missed that.

The second Gabite dives to the ground for his belly, but Razorleaf finally throws the leader Gabite off and throws his head at the other. He tackles it to the ground and quickly stands, stepping back with a roar. The third one tries to attack from behind, but Razorleaf ducks and forces it to fly past. He knocks it aside with his head, forcing it to crash to the ground.

Is he fighting all three at once?! He can't!

"What is he doing…?" Mia frowns. "Razorleaf hits multiple targets. Why use Tackle instead?!"

"Is he not listening to you again?" Leon wonders, watching everything carefully.

"I… I hope not!" Mia doesn't see a reason why he would disobey. He doesn't appear to resent her like he did before, so what exactly is he trying to do?

The Gabite are back on their feet, and the trio tries again. They appear a lot more determined to take Razorleaf down.

"Razorleaf!" Mia knows he must be hurting. He'll need his strength back. _"Move out the way, and Absorb!"_

Razorleaf growls lightly. He doesn't move at all. His body is engulfed by the red energy again. Blue drops, yellow rises, and he takes both attacks with a grunt. His claws scrape across the dirt as he is pushed back.

"Razorleaf! That's not helping!" Mia shouts at him. She can't figure it out. Why is he suddenly ignoring her orders?!

Lalinda already has a Pokéball ready. Mia's shouting has her concerned for her. "What's with your Grotle?"

Mia wishes she knows.

The Grotle opens his beak at one of the angry Gabite. He bites its arm, saving himself from being slashed. Swinging his head, he throws the Gabite from the ground and sends it flying by opening his mouth. They hit the ground with enough force for them to bounce. He gives the other two the same treatment, and he steps back, snorting, studying them all.

"Was that Bite…?" Mia wonders. Even if he learned the new technique, it doesn't help much.

The Gabite stand. One of them nearly drops to one knee. The impact must have been hard, but Razorleaf can only keep up for so long.

"Razorleaf, I know you're tougher now, but you can't keep doing this! You're getting hurt!" Mia tries to reason with him. "The best thing to do is to use Absorb to get some energy back! Or at least a Razor Leaf to deal better damage! Come on!"

"Does that Pokémon not like her…?" Mira asks Cheryl, who is conflicted if she should leave the girl's side to join the fray.

"I don't think that is it…" Cheryl answers. Glancing at Leon, the young teen has his arms crossed. What is going through his head?

Sunshine is now entertained by the action, fond of Razorleaf's fighting. As her ears rise, her tail wags.

The Gabite are standing again. They sprint forward, _again. _Razorleaf anchors himself, _again!_

"Razorleaf! No! Get out the way!" Mia shouts desperately. Seeing it won't work, she turns to her twin brother as a silent plea for help.

Will glances back, and he looks down to his eager Prinplup.

The leader Gabite swipes a claw, but rippling air knocks the Gabite from flight, to the ground. The second one is frozen midair before being thrown to the ground by an unseen force. As for the third, a jet of pressured bubbles strikes its chest and sends it flying back and to the ground.

Razorlesf takes a quick look around until his eyes land on Will.

Will joins Mia's side quickly as his Prinplup crosses his arms with confidence. "I got you, sis. Don't worry."

"Thanks…" Will's support doesn't lift her frown entity. If only she knew what was going on.

"These Gabite don't quit!" Lalinda shouts. Her Monferno bounces on his toes in front of her, ready to send another punch.

"It's taking advantage of the dark!" Ryan shouts. His Kadabra braces itself. "Does anyone have a fire-type besides Leon?! Monferno isn't enough!" Ryan shouts.

"I think this is it," Leon answers. "It's unfortunate. These Gabite are cunning."

"They are attacking as a team." Cheryl notes. Her Chansey is stroking the shivering Psyduck. "Combined with the dark, we are in a bit of a disadvantage."

"If Razorleaf isn't fighting as he should… then… wait. Duh!" Mia hits her head. A thought just went through, one that should had crossed her mind when the mess started. "Batty is blind! This is a perfect thing for her! I should have sent her out first!"

"Yeah, you should've," Will isn't pleased that such a thing slipped her mind. His semi-rude response didn't go unnoticed, either.

"Yeah, yeah." Mia unclips the capsule. Sure, she forgets a lot of things. Mockery isn't what she is in the mood to hear.

Leon fixes his hat before leaning against his Charizard to give his legs a break. He almost fails to notice Mira staring at him. "Yes?"

"Aren't you a Trainer too?" she asks him timidly. "Why aren't you-"

Leon shakes his head. He turns his attention back to the battle.

"Huh…?"

Cheryl rubs Mira's head to assure her everything will be fine. The woman seems to understand. Mira is still confused, looking at Cheryl for some kind of answer.

Mia wastes no time. She tosses Batty's ball. _"Batty! Let's go! Attack with Super Sonic!"_

As soon as the Zubat comes out, she flies forward and zips around the leading Gabite who tries to swipe her from the ground. She opens her mouth and screeches in an eerie pattern. Gabite jumps out the way, and the powerful soundwaves hit the ground instead. They disappear upon impact.

"It missed?!" Mia gasps as the enemy Pokémon is now behind Batty. "Watch out!"

Batty flies back, but the Gabite doesn't bother chasing her. It fires purple-like flames from its maw, and it swallows the Zubat. She immediately screeches in pain. Batty hits the ground and twitches, struggling to do as much as get back to its feet. The Pokédex hanging from Mia's belt beeps a warning as the light flashes red.

Already?!

"Oh no!" Mia gasps. "Batty!"

It happened so fast, and she was just sent out her ball! Batty is already going through so much pain. How powerful was that attack?!

_**'Batty!' **_Sunshine mimics Mia's concerned tone. The leader Gabite raises its claw and throws it down at the Zubat.

_"Aquaslash!"_ Will orders. _"Bubble!"_

His Prinplup fires again. The leader Gabite protects its face with its arms, but the series of bubbles are still strong. It is nearly knocked over.

"That was Dragon Rage!" Ryan explains. "It's painful now because our Pokémon are in such an early stage! Anymore of that, and we are done! In that case, Kadabra! Confusion!"

His Kadabra lifts the leader Gabite and slams it to the ground with its psychic abilities.

"Blaze! Mach Punch!" Lalinda orders quickly. Her Monferno throws another rippling punch that knocks the other Gabite from its feet. The third one steps back to rethink its next action.

"Ch-Chansey! Go quickly!" Cheryl instructs. "Soft Boil! On the Zubat!"

Mia is surprised to see an egg thrown her way. It falls on top of Batty and bursts open. The white inside spills over her body, and it's like magic. Batty's injuries vanish. Batty quickly registers she isn't hurting so much anymore. No time goes to waste. She's back into flight within seconds. Mia looks back at Cheryl. "Thank you!"

"F-focus on the enemy!" Cheryl warns her quickly.

Right. Don't get sidetracked… again.

The best thing to do is to take down the leader, but it's much stronger and faster. Trying to aim for the other two is difficult. They are strong as long as their leader can still fight. What's the best action? She would try another Supersonic, but what if it misses again? It left Batty wide open last time…

She needs to stop worrying and just take an action.

"Let's try this then…" Mia frowns. _"Batty! Wing Attack! Razorleaf! Razor Leaf! Go!"_

Her Zubat zips forward, and the second Gabite appears tired of all the attacks. It rushes forward with more speed than it ever used before, preparing to ram her with its entire body.

"That's Take Down! A very strong attack!" Ryan's voice is picked up. This doesn't sound good at all!

"Batty! Don't let it hit you! It's coming fast!" Mia warns her. "Fly around it quickly!"

Batty folds her wings and dives, and the Gabite moves right past, missing its target. As the dragon staggers to a stop, the Zubat spreads her wings and zips forward. She strikes the Gabite's head with one of them, and flies past as the enemy Pokémon nearly falls from the impact. Now if only Razorleaf can do his part.

But he prefers things _his _way.

Razorleaf is charging towards the struggling Gabite, and he takes it down with a heavy Tackle. His claws pin it to the ground, but it doesn't try to fight back anymore. It instead closes his eyes, no longer moving.

The other two Gabite atop their actions, and they are furious to see their fallen ally.

"We took one down, but that only made the other ones angry…!" Mia steps back. "Guys?"

"Don't worry! We got your back!" Lalinda shouts as her Monferno sprints forward. "Let's try another Mach Punch and- whoa!" She shields her face as the second Gabite fires another Dragon Rage. Her Monferno screeches and screams as he is struck with the purple flames. "Blaze!"

Mira covers her head, trying to hide between her knees. The situation is looking more bleak, and she's appearing to think the worst.

"Batty! Razorleaf! Help her!" Mia shouts quickly. _"Wing Attack! Razor Leaf!"_

Batty zips forward with her outstretched wings, and Razorleaf charges. The way he moves is far more sluggish than usual. By the time he makes it there, it may be too late!

_"I said Razor Leaf! Not Tackle! You won't make it!"_ Mia shouts at him.

The Grotle stops running and roars towards Batty, who is picking up the pace. She strikes the fire-breathing Gabite, interrupting its assault.

Blaze falls back, and Lalinda throws her hands out in time to catch him. "Blaze… c'mon! I know you're hurting, but you have to fight!"

The Monferno keeps his eyes close. His lips move as a slight sound slips out of them.

After she takes a look at her own Pokédex, she determines he has no energy left to fight. Lalinda taps his head with its ball. Its body glows a light blue before it is sucked inside the capsule to rest. "Darn it…" She swaps the capsules and stares at the one now held in her hand.

She only has a Starly and Shinx left, and from the look on her face… it's clear they won't do well against the Gabite.

Ryan only has a freshly caught Machop. It won't do well, either. What can be done? Looking at Leon, he isn't showing any signs of helping. His Charizard has lost interest in watching the chaos. His attention is towards his claws now.

Why isn't he doing anything? "Leon! Aren't you going to-"

"Pay attention!" Lalinda shouts at her.

Mia quickly looks back at the Gabite that is sprinting towards them once more. _"Bite!"_ she shouts. Her Zubat clamps her teeth around one of the Gabite's ears. Batty is thrown off with a heavy shake. The bite didn't seem to do much except annoy the dragon. _"Wing Attack again!"_

Batty flies back for a bit of distance before she dives, but she's not fast enough. Claws slash across her body. A pained screech is sounded as she loses control of her flight. She crashes on her back and struggles to do as much as roll over.

"Batty! No!" Mia is afraid for her. The Gabite is angry, ready to finish the Zubat for good. It lifts its claw again. Thinking fast, Mia looks back at her hiding Psyduck. _"Aqua! You have to use Water Gun!"_

But the Psyduck shakes her head and covers her eyes.

"No, no! Don't be scared! I need your help! _Please!"_

This is frustrating on many different levels. Aqua is too scared to fight, Mia can't figure out what phase Razorleaf is in, and Batty - who is her fastest Pokémon - is too slow against these Gabite! Everyone keeps pinching in their efforts, but at the same time… everyone is overwhelmed!

In the nick of time, Razorleaf jumps in front of Batty and takes the claw strike on his head. He tries to push back, but the Gabite is stronger. Razorleaf is shoved to the ground at last. He is saved due to another Bubble that strikes the Gabite's head, making it nearly lose its balance.

Aquaslash the Prinplup stands firm, challenging the Gabite by holding up its flippers like swords.

"Will!" Mia would thank him, but the opportunity doesn't come as he scolds her again.

"You freak out too much!" Will doesn't look at her, not daring to let his eyes leave the threat. "Stop doing that! It won't make it better!"

A terrible habit, Mia is aware. She hates to know it can be such a burden. "I-I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Stop apologizing and just keep fighting!" Will cuts her off, and he quickly gives his Prinplup his order. _"Bubble again!"_

Aquaslash opens his beak and fires the bubbles. The leader Gabite interferes, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. It crosses its arms over ita head, using its fins as a shield against the angry bubbles. Before anyone could register what happened, it lunges and slashes the Prinplup across his flank, and it's rewarded with a loud and painedl cry. The second Gabite fires a Dragon Rage, taking Prinplup down for good.

"Oh, no!" Mia shouts.

"Aquaslash!" Will is startled.

Richard squeaks out in fear for the fallen Pokémon.

Cheryl covers her mouth. What she just witnessed was hard for her to watch.

Will's faces scrunched up as he steps back. He quickly calls Aquaslash back into his ball before sending out another Pokémon, his Staravia. "Ace! Wing Attack!"

His Staravia releases a noisy cry as it glides towards the leader Gabite. A heavy flap allows it to make a sharp turn around the dragon to dodge a claw strike, and it rams the beast against the back of its head.

Lalinda has enough of standing by. "You two are struggling a lot more than a Magikarp out of water!" She tosses her Pokéball towards the air. "Shock! Go!"

Her Shinx lands on the ground, and she growls, staring directly into the eyes of the second Gabite. It is frozen for a second, taken back by the intimidating glare. The Gabite growls lightly while stepping back. Blue aura sinks around its body for a quick second.

"It's ability is Intimidate, not bad…" Leon notes.

Lalinda glares at him. "How about you help us before I intimidate you?"

"Cheeky…" Leon mutters. He gives her a grin. "Charizard isn't exactly interested."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Lalinda nearly rants on, but the startled sound of her Shinx is enough to bring her attention back to the main problem. Her Pokémon was nearly struck by the second Gabite's claws. "Aaah! Shock! Leer!"

Her Shinx hardens her eyes and stares down the second Gabite. The blue flows quickly. It growls lightly, having second thoughts about lunging for the Shinx so quickly.

First Intimdate… and now a Leer technique. What does that do? What's with the flowing blue and yellow aura she's seen several times? Indicators of power, she knows that much. Mia will have to look it up later, if she remembers.

Well, if she escapes this chaos first.

"Chansey! Egg Bomb!" Cheryl's commanding tone wavered. Shaking fingers are outstretched towards the leader, giving her partner a target. Her Chansey dances as she pulls out an egg, and she gives it a strong toss. It hits and bursts against the leader Gabite's back, sending it flying forward and hitting the ground. "Th-that's it! Good job, Chansey!"

"Keep your eyes open, miss! There's the other one!" Leon is pointing behind the woman. The second Gabite is just above her head.

Cheryl crosses her arms over her head as she ducks, but sharp talons shove against the Gabite's stomach. Will's Staravia beats his wing's heavily, increasing its Tackle power to push the threat back. He lands in front of Cheryl with his wings stretched out, striking a threatening pose towards the falling dragon.

Cheryl has a hand pressed against her chest as she takes a deep breath.

Leon's Charizard takes a step forward out of concern, but Leon lightly pushes him back. Looking at the young teen, he is signaled with a disapproving look.

Batty circles above Mia's head, waiting for her next command. The two Gabite don't seem to know what giving up means, unlike their fallen partner. Mia doesn't know what else to do other than to keep attacking. Everyone is trying their best…

Almost. She gives Leon a pleading glance, but he doesn't even notice. Why won't he help them? These Gabite would have been dealt with already if he joined the battle. He's not crazy enough to have them suffer, is he?

"How much can they take?!" Lalinda asks the question that is on everyone's mind.

Ryan answers. "They can't take much more. They are very tired. We just need to keep pushing! Kadabra! Let's try a Reflect! Boost everyone's defenses!"

His Kadabra waves its spoon around. A transparent wall is formed around everyone's Pokémon before fading away. This was seen back in Gardenia's gym. It will help a lot. At least, it hopefully will.

Mia turns to her own Pokémon. Razorleaf pushes himself to his feet. A whistling sound is heard from his nostrils. He's clearly exhausted, and he can't take another hit from the way he is stumbling. "Razorleaf… if you had listened, you wouldn't be this hurt." She should scold him, but she really doesn't have the time to try.

Razorleaf looks at her in a way that is hard to tell what could be going through his head. After taking a few steps back to stand behind Batty, he nudges her to her feet. Another push encourages her to fly. He looks back at Mia with a light snort.

Is he saying Batty is the only one reliable right now?

"Okay… Let's try again!" Mia has to keep trying. _"Batty! Wing Attack again!" _Batty is the only one out og Mia's Pokémon who can stand against the Gabite now. She has to use it to her advantage.

Batty flies forward, stretching her wings again. The leader Gabite snarls and jumps forward with another reckless tackle. Another powerful Take Down.

Batty is forced to use her wings to fly upward. She narrowly dodges, and now she hovers over the Gabite. She missed her own attack just to avoid getting hurt. This is getting nowhere.

Mia hears a yelp. Turning to the source, the second Gabite had attacked Kadabra with its claws. The barrier had appeared, shielding it from the brunt of the attack, but it still hurt a lot…

"Don't worry about me!" Ryan tells Mia. "Focus on your Pokémon! We have a hold of this!"

Mia quickly turns back to the leader Gabite. She can hear Batty screeching above. Lalinda and Will are shouting their orders. They are trying to keep the other Gabite from attacking her. So much help, but even with that…

"If we can only land another hit…" Mia isn't sure on what to do. Should she try another Wing Attack? Maybe Supersonic will land this time? This Gabite is far too fast. It will always reach Batty before Batty reaches it.

She has to try it.

Looking at her Zubat, her flying pattern is sloppy now. This concerns her, but Batty is willing to keep going. Giving up isn't an option for anyone. The best option is to keep fighting.

As soon as they stop resisting, the Gabite will move in for the final blow.

_"Batty! Super Sonic again-" _

The Pokédex beeps loudly, in high and lower dingle, beeping twice.

Mia heard that sound before…

The leader Gabite pauses, and it lowers its claws.

The air begins to swirl around the Zubat before turning into a vortex. A bright glow shines from her body, swallowing her whole. Sparkling sounds merge with the sound of the intense wind power.

Mia's mouth falls open. She knows what this is. She witnessed it happen to Razorleaf when he was a Turtwig. Batty is…

"It's evolving! Whoa!" Mira burts out.

Everyone stops fighting due to the intense glow. The second Gabite growls lightly, not exactly pleased with this.

The light begins to pulse until it bursts, breaking the vortex as a shockwave. In Batty's place is… a far uglier bat, but Mia wouldn't dare to say that outloud. At the same time, she begins to wonder if Batty would turn on her, because she looks so… menacing.

The most notable thing is how _huge _her mouth is. It brings a question if Batty even _has _a stomach anymore. Her mouth is wide open, taking 90% of her body. Her fangs are sharp, meant to stab through skin. Her wings are massive and wide. The purple membrane is on both sides now. For once, her feet look like feet. Her ears had shrunk, now very small but still usable.

She even has eyes now. They are small, but piercing.

"Batty…?" Mia is afraid that this change might have altered the Zubat's- whatever it is- personality.

Sunshine must be very interested in her. She's quiet, probably taking in the new look.

Batty flaps her wings harder now. She moves forward, and within half a second, she is already zipping around the Gabite.

She's so much faster now! The Gabite can't seem to keep up with her!

"This is good!" Ryan shouts at Mia. "Golbat has a base speed of 90! Gabite's is at 82! In other words… Golbat outspeeds! That's just what you needed!"

If those numbers really mean something…

"Those measurements are accurate if they are around the same skill level," Leon tells Ryan. "How would you know that Pokémon would outspeed?"

"I know my statistics, Champion. At least I am trying to help, while you stand there trying to look cool."

Leon simply sends him a light glare.

Batty makes a sharp turn with a deeper and more menacing screech. Her wings are stretched out, and she strikes the leader Gabite with enough force to lift it from its feet and send it flying back. The impact is stronger than it ever was before! As the Gabite hits the ground, Batty zips back to Mia, hovering above her head.

The difference in power and speed is incredible…

"Awesome! You are so much faster now!" Mia is amazed, she can't stop smiling. "Did you evolve just to match these Gabite?"

Batty glances at Mia before turning her attention back to the enemy.

Mia isn't sure what that means, but she's excited to see what her evolved Pokémon can really do. "Well, whatever it was… it doesn't matter. We have a better chance against these guys now! Let's try another _Supersonic!"_

Batty spreads her wings, and she screeches in a wave-like pattern as tiny specks of light gather into a glowing sphere. It is unleashed and it flies towards the leader Gabite who tries to slash it away. The sphere spirals around the Gabite in circles, and the dragon tries to follow it. Its speed picks up. The Gabite becomes dizzy, now forced to stop. The sphere swallows its head and fades away.

It's staggering horribly, but it moves anyway, running towards and past Mia, and smack into a wall. It steps back and shakes Its head. Its sense of direction was completely thrown off.

"What did she just do?" Will asks.

"That wasn't Supersonic…" Mia checks her Pokédex again. "Leech Life, Bite, Wing Attack...Confuse Ray…"

She heard that name from somewhere, she just can't remember from where…

She looks at Confuse Ray's description;

_The foe is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion._

"It's a better Supersonic! Cool!" This evolution thing has made Batty even better! The tables are turning after all!

"That's awesome!" Will cheers. "We can win! Let's finish this!"

"Yeah!" Lalinda grins.

"An evolution solution. That's just the thing we need," Ryan says as his eyes fall back on the threat. "Zubat are absolutely useless until they evolve."

Mia looks at Batty, who is waiting for her next order. This is just the thing they needed!

The second Gabite is enraged that its leader was put in such a vulnerable state. It takes a step towards them, plotting to attack Batty… but it appears to have a change of thought. It glances towards Mira before looking back at everyone else… as if it is…

...going to get even…?!

"No!" Cheryl rushes forward as the Gabite prepares sprints forward with a full body charge. Cheryl extends a hand towards it. "Chansey! Egg Bomb! Quickly!"

Her Chansey pulls out an egg and throws it with all her might. It flies and dives, and the Gabite makes a huge jump to its left. The egg flies past and bursts on the ground instead!

"It dodged it!"

Mira gasps and hugs Aqua tightly, who is thrashing in absolute fear.

_"Aqua! Water Gun!" _Mia screams. She has to try. She has to try!

The Gabite lunges, and before anyone could scream, Aqua crawls from Mira's grasp in efforts to run, but she becomes a shield instead, taking the heavy attack. She is knocked from her feet, honking in a way that sounds like screaming.

"Aqua!" Mia shrieks.

The Psyduck slams against the ground. Her pained cries nearly breaks Mia's heart. She is shaking horribly as her little clawed hands grip her head. Her webbed feet kick the air as she rolls side to side.

"Oooouch…" Lalinda hisses. "That looked like it really hurt. Poor thing…"

"Timid and scared of everything. It usually helps, but not here," Ryan grumbles. "Kadabra, await your next order. I'll have to see what the best option is. That's only if that Psyduck doesn't do what it needs to do."

As his Kadabra braces itself, things grow worse. The angry Gabite turns towards Aqua and charges again.

"Nooo!" Mia screams. "Batty! Razorleaf!"

_**'Nooo!' **_Sunshine shares Mia's fear.

Batty flies past in no time, rushing in to save the day. Razorleaf is sluggish behind, but he is certainly trying.

Cheryl lightly grabs Mia's shoulder. "I believe it is okay."

"Huh?" It sounds like nonsense to Mia. How is this okay?! "What do you mean?! It's about to-"

"Shhhh…" Cheryl rubs her shoulder and turns her attention back to the scene.

Aqua still trembles on the ground. She opens her eyes, meeting with the Gabite diving towards her. They glow brightly, piercing through the darkness. Immediately, the wild Gabite seems to forget how to attack as it loses focus and hits the ground instead.

"What just…?" Mia is confused. She had never seen Aqua do that before…

This confusion doesn't last long as the Gabite slowly stands. It roars angrily and slashes Aqua down with a heavy claw strike against her head, and it freezes in an instant. In fact, it can't seem to move.

Mia's Pokédex beeps a warning again, but Aqua fighting to stay conscious isn't the main concern anymore.

Slowly standing with her claws digging into her skull, Aqua screams at the Gabite with great intensity. Her glowing eyes now hold an intense blue hue. Her hands leave her head as she throws them up above, and the wild Gabite is thrown off the ground, now floating above the Psyduck against its will.

"What… what is she doing?!" Mia gasps.

The leader Gabite can see what is happening. It tries to rush forward, but it stumbles and hits the ground. It's too dizzy to be useful.

Ryan looks away from the leader Gabite. As soon as his eyes fall on the scene, he almost laughs. "There it is! This is why Psyduck are dangerous! When it's headache is too much to endure, it gains psychic power! It's using Confusion!"

"Confusion?!" Mia echoes this. Is this what Aqua is capable of when she isn't running away?! Seeing the Gabite in such a vulnerable position is almost unbelievable!

Aqua throws her arms down, and the Gabite is slammed against the ground with a loud slam. She pushes her hands together, and the Gabite screeches as its arms and legs are forcefully pushed against its body.

The second Gabite cries out loudly.

The leader Gabite wildly swings both claws before roaring. A gust of wind blows through the cave and swarms around the Gabite. It quickly picks up dirt and gravel. The Gabite pushes its claws forward, and the wind spreads out strongly, nearly knocking everyone off their feet. Aqua loses her focus and falls to her back. The second Gabite is freed.

Sand.

Sand is flying in every direction. It's so much that Mia can hardly see through it. Grains fly into her mouth, and she spits in disgust. How did it do that? What _did _it do?

It clicks. She remembers what Ryan told her before.

"Is this Sandstorm?!"

The Gabite are hard to see through the sandy wind. Mia can hear them growling, and Aqua's panicked cries. It sounds like she snapped out of her angry trance.

Mia doesn't like this. "Okay… _Batty! Wing Attack!"_ She watches her evolved Pokémon fly forward to deliver the attack.

_"Ace! Wing Attack too!"_ Will shouts. His Staravia flies forward immediately.

"Shock! Bite!" Lalinda orders quickly. Her Shinx takes action.

"Kadabra! Confusion!" Ryan orders as well. His Kadabra focuses on its spoon.

"Alright Chansey! Send off an Egg Bomb!" Cheryl swings a single arm forward. Her Chansey bounces forward immediately.

Despite how confused the leader Gabite is, it shakes its head and staggers away. The attacks seem to land on both the Gabite, but they jump, avoiding all the attacks at once.

"What? I was sure we had them." Cheryl is confused.

"That's what it is…" Ryan frowns. "Its ability Sand Veil! It's able to evade our attacks far more effectively during a sandstorm, remember?!"

"That's not good…" How did that slip her mind? She was told this not too long ago, and she still didn't consider them using Sandstorm as a possibility.

Both Gabite fire a Dragon Rage. None of their Pokémon can handle two at once! Mia shrieks as she is knocked behind her legs. She falls back and lands on a solid shell… Razorleaf?

The Grotle jumps to his hind legs, forcing her to roll back and fall behind him. He lands and lowers his body as the flames come closer. He's willing to take the attack head on!

A heavier and taller Pokémon drops in front of Razorleaf from above… Charizard! The beast folds his wings in front of his body as a shield, and he takes the flames instead.

The Gabite appear surprised. The leader shakes its head, trying to figure out if what it witnessed was an illusion due to confusion, or not.

"Well, where were you all this time?!" Lalinda asks as she marches towards the approaching Leon. "You stood back and allowed us to get bested until now?"

"You'll understand in a moment. For now, move aside! We'll take over!" Leon swings his arm, wearing a widening grin. _"Okay, Charizard! Air Slash!"_

The Charizard snarls as he springs from the ground, now airborne. He flaps his wings, increasing the pace with every movement.

The two Gabite rush forward, springing for the Charizard with glowing claws.

Charizard's wings clap against each other, sending blades of rippling air. Several of them strike the leading Gabite, slicing across its body. Its screeches echo through the cave as it's pushed back and past its ally.

The remaining Gabite is stunned as its leader hits the ground. It pushes forward, angrier than it was before. It swings its claw, striking the Charizard across his stomach.

Leon's Charizard huffs, shaking his head lightly. He isn't impressed by their attacks one bit.

He's unharmed?

"Their attacks didn't hurt him at all?!" Ryan is in disbelief. "Wait. What level is he in?!"

Leon crosses his arms. "Looks like Charizard isn't impressed at all. _No point in wasting our energy on some boring opponents, right?"_

Charizard huffs smoke through his nostrils. He lands on the ground, hunched over with claws extended.

_"Go for it!"_ Leon orders. _"Take it down!"_

Charizard sprints forward. He appears clumsy with his waddling movement, and his tail swings widely with every step. The Gabite steps back and hisses, pointing its claws as a defense. The Charizard stops his run and turns around while swinging his tail. It sweeps its feet and knocks it to the air. Just before it hits the ground, Charizard springs forward with a massive flap of his wings, and he swings his claws, slashing it across its body.

As the Gabite hits the ground, Ryan points his flashlight towards his notebook. "I've never seen a Pokémon attack without using any of their techniques! Charizard is fighting with its claws and tails to conserve his energy. Not a bad idea!"

Mia notices the sandstorm dying off. It must be a good sign.

Ryan pauses, and his eyes wide.

"Oh! Right!" Ryan turns towards the fallen leader, who looks very close to passing out at last. Even if it hurts, he has his hand stretched out behind him to reach the side pocket of his back. His eyes don't leave the Gabite as he pulls out a small Great Ball, and he presses the button to grow it to average size.

He steps forward.

"Here we go!" he tosses it with all his strength, and it flies quickly.

It strikes the Gabite's belly, but a blue forcefield of some kind repels the ball in an instant. It flies back, and Ryan is forced to duck to avoid being struck. The capsule's button blinks red before exploding midair. Startled shouts are sounded from everyone while its pieces fly off in many directions.

"What the heck was that?!" Will asks, a little freaked. "Was it faulty or something?!"

"No…" Ryan sighs. "It's programmed like that on purpose, to scare thieves away."

"Thieves? Wait…" Mia has an idea. If it is built like that on purpose then… "That Gabite.."

"Just as you said before, it belongs to someone already. Probably those hunters…" Leon crosses his arms, somewhat confused. "But how could they probably have these Pokémon? They usually don't have anything strong like this…"

"It doesn't matter," Cheryl says. "They attacked because they were angry. I don't think they belong to those hunters, otherwise they would have tried to take our Pokémon away, right? That's what I heard…"

Leon nods. "That's true. They would have been trained to do that. They were just angry, trying to defend this place. Who they belong to… I don't know. I guess their Trainer is really passionate about the Gible or something…"

"So they were weak regardless… to Leon's Charizard at least," Will says. "He didn't bother using his techniques against them."

"I've seen it before. I guess Leon sees no point if his opponent isn't worth the time," Mia says. Jupiter's Skuntank had the same treatment, after all.

"I don't care about that!" Lalinda interrupts. Sending a glare to Leon, she asks, "Why did you jump in now?!"

"Because, how will you learn how to be a better Trainer if I do all your battles?" Leon asks, silencing her. "Cynthia told me to not interfere with anything unless your life is truly in danger, so I watched and waited."

"Oh." Lalinda feels a little bad for getting mad at him. "Well, if Cynthia said so… then it makes sense."

"All of you were so brave!" Mira jumps to her feet at last. She is happy, skipping over to Leon. "Especially you, Trainer! Thank you!"

"Haha… don't just thank me, mate," Leon pets his Charizard on the head. "I didn't do it alone. My partner was brave for jumping in front of those flames!"

Mira turns to the Charizard, who sniffs at her gently. She reaches for his head, which lowers to her level. Petting the Pokémon, she is happy and in awe.

"Oh, and Mia," Leon turns his attention to her. "Your Grotle picked up a new technique as well. When he was facing those Gabite back-to-back… I believe he was using one called Curse."

"Curse?" Mia checks her Pokédex again. The name is there, replacing Withdraw. The description reads:

_A move that works differently for the Ghost-type than for all the other types._

"Ghost-type? I don't get it…" Mia says.

"Well, basically… Curse sacrifices speed to boost Attack and Defense. That explains how your Grotle was able to take all those attacks," Leon explains.

"Oh… So…Wait a minute!" Mia sees a problem. Looking at Razorleaf's moveset, Absorb has been replaced with Bite! She turns to the Grotle immediately. "Why did you do that?! You could have replaced Tackle Instead, you know! Absorb can heal you when you need it!"

Razorleaf growls lightly and shakes his head.

"Huh…?" Mia isn't sure if he fully understood her, but she knows he doesn't care about her complaints all that much.

"Well, listen to this," Cheryl says. "Every Pokémon has a different personality. Maybe he saw that using Absorb and Razor Leaf back-to-back as pointless. He likes to fight his opponents head on. That's what I saw."

"Well…" Mia sighs. "That's…" How is she going to figure this out? Is he a risk-taker or something?

Mira bends down and lightly pushes Aqua forward. The Psyduck was hiding behind her. "It's okay. You're safe now."

Aqua waddles quickly, trying to run as fast as her short legs will allow her. The second she reaches Mia, she clings on to her legs and hides behind her.

Mia still can't fathom what exactly Aqua did. "You are really strong, huh? I can't believe you threw that Gabite like that."

Aqua tilts her head. She doesn't remember?

Will takes note of this. "Your Psyduck doesn't enjoy battling anything that looks scary to her, clearly. What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know…" Mia answers. She bends down and pets her feathered head, trying to comfort her. "I'll figure it out. Maybe we can have her use Confusion when she needs to…"

Batty flies over her head, screeching loudly.

Looking at Batty, there is still a question that needs to be answered. What did she evolve into?

Using the Pokédex, it scans Batty immediately.

_Bliir! Bliir!_

_(Sinnoh Number 029._

_**Golbat, the Bat Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Zubat.**_

_Its typing is: Poison and Flying. Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood.)_

"Um…" Mia takes a quick step back as she closes her Pokédex. "You aren't gonna try to suck my blood, are you…?"

Batty doesn't respond. Is that a yes or no?

Cheryl smiles small. "Well, it's time you reward your Pokémon with some healing. They really need it. You have Potions, don't you?"

"I think I only have one. I'm not sure…" Mia realized that she never even used a potion on any of her Pokémon before.

Cheryl doesn't appear so pleased. "Stocking on medicine is a Trainer's priority. You will never know when you'll see another Pokémon Center."

That is true. If they are stranded, and she lacks potions… things would turn bleak in an instant.

"We can go to Oreburgh's Pokemart," Will suggests. "It's South from Route 207."

"Well, for now, let me tend to them." Cheryl says as her Chansey moves forward. "Chansey will have them on their feet in no time."

_**'No time! No time!' **_Sunshine's chime has everyone's attention at last. Mia is frozen, not liking the stares she is getting.

"Did… that Pokémon just talk?" Cheryl asks in disbelief.

"Sunshine… why do you do this to me?" Mia asks through a sigh.

**\- 0000 -**

After a generous amount of healing from Chansey, all the Pokémon are returned to their Pokéballs for a proper rest. All excluding the stubborn Sunshine, and Will's Pichu.

Everyone is standing as a group, discussing about the mysterious Eevee and what it all led to.

"So… the Eevee was saved from being sold off to someplace horrible…" Cheryl summarizes everything she was told. "But the hunters are still after her?"

"Yeah," Mia nods. "I think she was some kind of experiment or something. She doesn't deserve to be sold off like that, so I've been keeping her."

"Don't forget that I'm the one who saved her," Leon reminds Mia.

"Yeah, which is why you have hunters after you in the first place," Will reminds Leon. "What if we get hurt because of them?"

"I mean, if we get hurt… like really hurt, Johanna would flip," Mia adds. "She'll force us back to Twinleaf Town."

"It took Professor Rowan and the Champion to convince her to let us go," Will says. "I don't want to lose this opportunity."

"I won't let you," Leon says. "If anything does happen to you, I would be the one taking the blame. I did somewhat put you in a bit of a mess, so I'll stick around and clean it up."

"It's best you do," Lalinda tells him. "Tuning away from your responsibilities is a big no. Words from my mom. I should give her a call, actually. She's probably wondering how I've been since I left home."

"Well, you won't be able to do as much as _call _her if we don't leave this cave," Ryan says, running his fingers through the top portion of his hair to keep it tidy. At the same time, he did this due to just how annoyed he is. "I haven't seen a single Gible yet. The Gabite belonged to someone else… I'm done here. I'll try my luck once I reach Victory Road. Come on."

Lalinda crosses her arms as he is the first to start walking. "You don't have to be so moody. We're going."

"We'll follow," Cheryl says as she lightly grabs Mira's hand. "We are just as lost as you are."

"I just hope we can find a way out. I didn't even think about how big this place is…" Mia doesn't like this. If she had known this place was like a maze, she would have prepared herself better. She blindly rushed in, hoping to catch a Gible that isn't even here.

"We didn't go too deep, did we?" Will asks. "It must be huge in here."

"This cave... It's so easy to get confused." Mira turns to Leon. "Do you know where we are?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Lalinda shakes her head.

Leon crosses his arms. "Funny."

"Whoever said we were lost?" Ryan looks back at them as he whips out a comb from his back pocket. He begins to comb his hair back since his fingers clearly didn't work for him. He holds the item out as he shrugs. "I have a map of the entire cave."

"But do you know where we are on the map?" Cheryl asks him, not entirely convinced.

Ryan pauses, and he drops his arms. "And the most important step slipped my mind. Gah… I'm such a fool…"

"That is a very light way of describing you. But yeah. You are," Lalinda says this like it's obvious.

"Staying in here too long will be bad for the eyes," Cheryl says. "Hopefully, we'll be out soon. If not, well… if we ever get hungry, Chansey would willingly share you her eggs. They are full of nutrients. It'll save you from starvation."

"I think I would rather starve..." Lalinda is disgusted. The simple though has her wincing. "But if I really have to… it's better than dying… I hope."

"You don't like eggs?" Mia is surprised by this.

"It's the texture and the taste. I just don't like it. Sorry to upset you," Lalinda says. "Eating eggs by itself is impossible to do. To make me eat it, you'll have to combine it with rice or something."

"I'll try to remember that," Mia promises. She doesn't know a lot of people who dislike eggs. The only other person she can think of is her mother. But…

Well, she passed when Mia and her brother were young. It's unfortunate that Mia doesn't remember much of her other how she was kind and gentle. What is remembered the most is how much the woman loved to cook.

If she didn't cook for one day, she would make a full blown cookout the next day. At least, that is what their father always said about her. He tried to pick up her passion to preserve that spirit, but he's not a very good cook himself. He nearly burned the kitchen down times before, especially on the days Mia and Will are able to see him. He becomes so delighted…

So, Mia wants to become a great cook in her honor. Will is willing to help out, though he is more of a baker.

Thinking about home kills a bit of Mia's spirit, but she can't let it distract her. She went on this journey to find answers. So far, there have been none, but returning to Twinleaf Town won't make anything better. It took forever just to leave the place.

She'll have to get out of this cave if she wants to continue to make progress…

A light tap on her shoulder pulls her from her thoughts. Her eyes meet with her brother's. "Yeah?"

"You're thinking about home again, huh?" Will easily read her, no surprise there. He gives her a small smile. "Me too. We just have to keep going. We didn't come this far just to get dragged back. Cynthia wants us to go out here."

"Yeah, I know," Mia says. "Pretty sure daddy would hate it if we stopped now." She looks ahead. Everyone else is in front of them, which is good for her. She doesn't want any of them listening in and bringing questions. "Why is Johanna so worried about us anyway?"

"Maybe because she knows that the rules here are different," Will guesses. "She thinks we can't handle it… but we can, right sis?" He pats her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We're gonna get that next badge, and we'll show it off. I hope by then she'll realize we aren't super helpless, or whatever she is thinking."

"Hm." Mia nods in agreement. It appears everyone else is comfortable again. They are having a nice conversation among themselves to ignore the intimidating darkness of the cave.

Mira is guided by Cheryl's hand. The girl is having a nice talk with Ryan, who walks next to her. She is pleased that he is listening. "I like helpful Pokémon moves like Growl and Minimize. Those kinds of moves are my favorites."

"Ah, it seems you have a strategy going on," Ryan is impressed. "So I guess you'll make use of moves such as Baton Pass, huh?"

"Oh!" Mira's eyes light up. "I thought I was the only one who likes that move, too!"

Ryan smiles. "Not a lot of people do. Brute force by itself… Eh. It doesn't win you a battle all the time."

"That's true," Leon agrees. "In some cases."

Ryan glances at him. "Huh?"

Mira turns her attention to Leon now. "Hey… did you get to be so good because you're always with your Pokémon?"

Leon chuckles. "I suppose. Though I've always been a gifted Trainer. That was what I was told. Charizard and I have never lost a single battle, and we don't plan on losing anytime soon."

His response interests the young girl. "Mira will try like you!"

"Not a wise idea. There is no such thing as an unbeatable Trainer," Ryan warns her. "Having that arrogant mindset will make you lose quicker than you think."

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't call it arrogance. It's true! I've never lost a single battle!" Leon counters. "I'm aware that not every Trainer is spectacular. I was just one of the few that is a natural, that is all."

Ryan isn't so convinced. "Natural. That's what you call it…?"

Mira would go on, but she is lightly pulled back by Cheryl. The woman shakes her head at her. She doesn't want that conversation to be fueled anymore than it already is.

Mia decides to join the crowd, simply to keep the pair of Trainers from having Not her debate. "Hey! So both of you are really good Trainers, I am sure. So um…"

What to ask? She has their attention now. She's going to have to keep it.

"Alright, fine…" Mia finds a question. "How's my Trainer skills?"

Leon takes a few seconds to think, and he says bluntly; "It's like ordering a pizza, only to find that they forgot the cheese."

"Oh, dang," Lalinda almost laughs. Will can't help himself. He is already laughing.

"Wha- hey!" Mia stares as Leon walks past, laughing at her response. "It's not _that _bad!"

"It's bad now. Your display earlier was terrible," Leon tells her. "But you are a rookie. You have a lot to learn. It's okay. One day, you'll give me a scare on how good you'll be. You're pretty good so far, when someone reminds you to pay attention."

What is she supposed to say to that?

Lalinda shrugs. "Some of us here are new Trainers. Mia isn't the only one who's struggling here and there."

"All of you did wonderful against those Gabite," Cheryl says. "I say that's more than enough proof that all of you will grow into incredible Trainers. I couldn't thank you more for helping us back there. And once again, forgive my Chansey for attacking earlier."

"It's no problem, really," Lalinda smiles. "We sure did show them, even if Leon was late to the battle."

Leon doesn't try to counter that. In fact, his response is an entirely different subject as he groans. "I can't wait to get out of here. Listen, I don't want to sound like a stereotypical Galarian, but I haven't had my Mago-berry tea in a week. It's making me feel a little Krabby," Leon says, now wearing a frown.

"What happens if you go so long without tea?" Ryan asks, somewhat bothered by his complaint. "Have you ever heard of water? You make tea with it, clearly… but it's good to drink by itself."

"My diet does not consist of tea alone… Don't be one of those people…" Leon sighs.

"Oh, I'm not," Ryan says. "I'm just saying that living is far more important than stuffing sugared water down your throat. I hate tea."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to purchase some vitamin water for you, mate?" Leon asks him, well annoyed with Ryan at this point.

"Guys, seriously. Can you both shut up?!" Lalinda glares at them both, now having their attention. "I get that you are boys, but sheesh! Just stop talking to each other for ten min-"

"Shh!" Leon slams his hand against her chest, stopping her from taking another step. Before he could get scolded, he turns to her with a hardened expression. "This is serious. Stay quiet for a moment."

"Huh…?" Lalinda looks at Ryan, who only shrugs.

Mia slows down, curious on what has Leon on guard so suddenly. Did the Gabite return? It can't be possible. They were knocked out. Then again, she isn't sure on how quick a Pokémon can regain their strength all alone.

"What is it?" Cheryl asks, deeply concerned. "You heard something…?"

Leon doesn't answer. His Charizard is on high alert, looking at every direction. After several seconds, distant voices are picked up. His expression nearly turns grim. He wastes no time calling his Charizard into his ball, which raises a bit of confusion. "They are coming back. Quickly… hide."

"Wait," Mia is alarmed. "The Gabite?!" Can't be. Why would he put his Charizard in his ball if that is the case?

Leon jogs towards the rocky walls. Boulders are huddled at a corner. He waves everyone over to follow, which they do. The voices are coming closer, and he snatches Will and Mia by their arms. They are pulled to the ground.

Beams of light shine from the distance. Squinting her eyes, Mia can tell it is coming from a group of people. After some time, she can make out their vests. "Who are they?" she asks quietly.

"Ah…" Leon sinks lower to the ground. "Those are the hunters that were chasing me.

"What?" Will turns to Leon, and he asks in a hushed tone, "Those guys?"

Cheryl frowns. "It's them. They haven't left yet… which is good for us, but also bad…,

"They have my Kadabra…" Mira mutters.

"They are all over the place…" Leon clearly hates it. The look on his face measures his frustration. "I can't even breathe without them appearing everywhere I go…"

Everyone remains quiet, and for a good reason. The hunters are coming too close. Anymore steps, and they might just get spotted. How to handle them, Mia has no idea. If Leon is hiding from them, then that tells her those people are not to be encountered. She can feel Will lightly pushing her back, protecting her as always.

They thankfully stop moving. One of the hunters is a man, who waves his hand over. A few Houndour are sniffing the ground. Leon appears very uncomfortable with their presence. They might just get sniffed out.

However, their attention is strictly on the ground. One of the Houndour barks and paws at the ground. The hunter unclips a single Pokéball from his belt. Tossing it to the ground, a Machop is summoned. A single finger is pointed where the Houndour scratched.

The Machop clenches its fists, and it throws a heavy punch through the ground with little effort. Cracks rip through the surface, and a loud barking roar follows.

Bursting from underneath - to Mia's disbelief - is a Gible! The shark-like dragon crashes on its back and quickly rolls to its feet. It snarls at the Machop who takes a quick step back. Its eyes fall on the hunter that comes forward. It lunges with a wide mouth.

The hunter aims his cannon and fires a single lazer. The Gible is struck on the forehead, and its entire body stiffens. A layer of a bronze coating swallows its entire body within seconds. It hits the ground… immobilized!

"It turned into a statue…!" Lalinda whispers, covering her mouth.

The reason why Leon avoids them so much… Mia sees it now.

The hunter removes a circle metal plate that was clipped against his waist. He presses the single red button on the rim, and it floats on its own. He taps his cannon, and the frozen Gible floats from the ground. It stands perfectly on the platter, and cylinder glass closes over the state, sealing it inside…

… like some sick display.

It's making Mia sick to her stomach. Is the little creature in pain…?

She immediately calls Sunshine back into her ball. She's taking no chances. Cynthia did tell her before to have the Eevee tucked away around those people. Thankfully, Will has the same idea for his little Pichu. Cheryl picks up and hurries her Chansey inside her ball as well.

This action alone could be a major mistake. She had forgotten that a Pokéball can make noise when in use, so the breezy sound of a Pokémon being pulled inside wasn't missed. One of the Houndour heard. Mia silently scolds herself as it comes closer with a low growl. The hunter appears curious in what has his Pokémon worked up so quickly.

"You see something?" The hunter asks. "Go on. Go get it!"

Leon grits his teeth. He pushes Mia and Will back further as his fingers grip the boulder's surface. The Houndour takes several steps forward, but it freezes and spins around. Its ear sinks as it shines and steps away.

Ripping through the air, is what sounds like a jet engine merged with a roar. Perhaps it is an exaggeration, but it sure did make her heart sink. The fearful look on Leon's face doesn't make her feel any better. He clearly knows what that is.

The hunters are intimidated. They quickly line up and fold their arms behind their backs in a formal position. The roar is much closer now, and who it belongs to is finally seen.

It's a blue-bodied dragon, with a long neck and tail. Massive and crescent shaped wings glide it through the air. It wastes no time landing on the ground, and its weight is noticeably heavy due to the loud crash. It appears to be a little taller than Mia, but its long, and built strong.

"Salamence…" Leon identifies the Pokémon quickly, and his tone holds a sense of dread. It sends a chill doan everyone's spine. "No. She's here…!"

"Who…?" Cheryl is a bit frightened now.

Mia doesn't see until the dragon lowers its wings. There is… a person standing on its back.

Jumping off and landing at its side is a silver-haired woman. She adjusts her black visor before they could fall from her face. A single finger rests against her earpiece. Her vest appears merged with long, sleek, and black coat. It has a single long sleeve. Worn underneath is a long sleeved red shirt, matching the color of her skinny pants… or is she wearing a tight body suit?

The other hunters are shaken by her very presence. She turns to pet her Salamence, and the clicking of her black heels has Mia question how she can walk in those all day.

The atmosphere feels terribly unsafe. Every part of Mia is screaming for her to run, but that alone is foolish, she knows that much.

Everyone else can feel it, too. She's a very dangerous woman… she must be...

Leon nearly shrinks. "Th-that's Hunter J…! If she's out here… then she's really after me…!"

"What…?" Cheryl gasps. "That's… Hunter J? I thought she was a man, hearing all the stories about her…!"

"Are you okay…?" Mira asks the shaken Leon.

"Me? scared? Of course not!" He whispers, but it's clearly a lie. "But she gives off this eerie presence. Pokémon always run away from her…"

"Have you ran into her before…?" Cheryl asks.

"I was personally chased down by her actually," Leon answers. "I could probably take her on, if she wasn't so well equipped. Her Salamence is terribly brutal. I've seen what that thing can do."

"They aren't native here, or where I came from. I've never seen one in person before," Ryan says. "It's a Dragon and Flying type. It evolved really late… so even if we had an Ice-type, I doubt we could even put a dent in that monster."

"It's that tough, huh…?" Lalinda isn't liking this.

"We aren't getting out of here at this rate…" Will grumbles.

Hunter J walks forward, and she takes the frozen Gible from the hunter's hand. The hunter doesn't dare to look at her in the eye.

"I heard a lot about her," Ryan says, peeking from his hide. "She must have been hired to steal some Pokémon. But she's not like the others. She operates on her own, for whoever pays her. She sometimes sells what she catches to the black market."

It just gets worse. Mia hates it.

Leon frowns. "She's really good at her job - taking any type of Pokémon and selling them away. When she's not hunting for Pokémon, she's hunting down people… only they die to her blade. See that? Sticking out from under her coat there…?"

Mia can see it. It's dark like her clothes… but something long and flat sticks from in front of the coat, underneath.

"That's a scabbard. Holds a sword. A long one, actually," he says. "She carries a dagger or two. She's really skilled with them. Anyone who tries to get in her way will be chopped to pieces."

"How do you know all this?" Lalinda asks.

"Ah…" Leon smiles small. "You can't tell by just looking at her?"

"We don't know much about weapons." Lalinda frowns.

"Oh." Leon pauses. He opens his mouth, but whatever words were about to come out are interrupted as the woman begins to speak.

Her voice is somewhat deep and intimidating. It holds a firm and commanding tone. "Have you had any problems?"

"No, sir. The mission was a success," the hunter bows his head. "We have reached the quantity requested by our client. We await your next orders."

"Not a single problem?" Hunter J asks.

"No sir! Everything went smoothly!"

"And that Galarian boy….?"

Mia feels her heart skip a beat. She's talking about...

Leon sinks further. _"Brilliant..."_

"No sight of him yet, sir! The previous group has unfortunately failed to capture him. He tore through the first formation, and the Champion interfered.

"Cynthia?" Hunter J sounds surprised. "What is she doing way over here…? This is a bit of a problem. She might still be nearby. Still holding a grudge against me, hm? I'm not entirely worried. She can't exactly strike our ship down or anything… knowing what we have."

Mia looks at Leon for answers, but he only shrugs.

"How sweet of her. Protecting the boy and his precious Charizard. She clearly doesn't want him to face the same fate." Hunter J is almost amused. "She lost her precious Glaceon years back, so I can see why she would jump in to protect that Charizard."

Did Mia hear that right…? They actually took one of her Pokémon? If they managed to do that…

"I'll have a talk with group B to see just where things went wrong. We'll have to operate a little more carefully. We don't want to invoke the Champion's wrath again, do we?"

"Sir, she's just one person against all of us. How big of a threat is she?"

"Compared to that outsider, unlike him, she would cut all of you to little pieces," Hunter J casually says, wiggling her fingers towarfs all of them. "So I suggest you don't tempt her. She's not someone you would want to face personally, which is why we need to move. We did enough here. Let's go."

She grabs hold of Salamence's wings. The beast boosts her up as she climbs on. It wastes no time taking off into flight. The best of its wings is strong enough to send a strong breeze through the cave. It takes off, disappearing in the distance. The other hunters quickly move out, lacking rides of their own.

After several seconds, Leon sighs as he sinks to sit down. It sounds like he held his breath forever. Perhaps everyone did.

**\- 0000 -**

After what felt like forever, Leon feels that it is safe to move again. He's urgent to get out of the cave, and so is everyone else.

"I can't believe she did that…" Lalinda is the first to speak. "Poor Cynthia…."

"They mentioned Glaceon…" Mia opens her Pokédex.

Appearing on the screen is a very light blue-bodied creature. Its four paws are a dark blue, along with the tip of its rhombus-shaped tail, and the crest on its head. The same color is on the rhombus fur hanging below its long ears, with a darker color at the very end. Its dark blue eyes are gentle. On its back is a single blue rhombus…

The sound of its cry from the speakers… it's a gentle whistle that sounds so mystical.

_(Sinnoh Number 170.)_

_**Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Eevee.**_

_It's typing is: Ice. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.)_

"Whoa… Sunshine can evolve into this!" Mia is impressed. She wonders what it would be like to own an ice-type.

"That's one of the many Pokémon Eevee can become," Ryan explains. "If it were up to me, I would evolve my Eevee into Umbreon or Vaporeon. You can use some neat tactics with those two."

"Guys, seriously," Lalinda frowns. "This is the Champion's Glaceon we are talking about. I knew she went missing, but I didn't think it was because she was stolen."

Mia is quiet now. She feels guilty for talking so excitedly.

"That's tough, man…" Will shakes his head. He feels terrible for her. Cynthia helped him and Mia out for so long. They never really asked how she was doing...

"That is unfortunate," Ryan sighs. "I feel bad. Though, I'm sure she found a replacement. Glaceon was never a good Pokémon to begin with."

Did he just say that? How rude!

Lalinda gasps. "How could you say that?! Glaceon was her first Pokémon, didn't you know? She was given an Eevee from the professor himself when she started as a Trainer! You can't just replace it!"

"How do you know all that…?" Ryan isn't bothered by how offended she was. He's more concerned that she knows Cynthia's life story.

Mia frowns. No wonder why Cynthia asked her to take good care of Sunshine. She thought the Champion was just giving her advice, but maybe she felt so personal about it too.

"So, Glaceon was her first partner, and that hunter took her away…" Leon mutters. "No wonder why she looked furious when she came to my aid."

"You were careless enough to have poachers after your head," Ryan says. "Think about it."

Leon looks at Mia again

"He's not going anywhere," Mia reminds him.

"Yeah. He might just need the chain on you we need." Lalinda decided to drop a joke, which Leon didn't find amusing at all.

"Not now," Leon sighs. "I just want out of here, but I feel bad. We haven't even found what we are looking for, and I'm not talking about those Gible."

"We now know why they have been disappearing," Ryan says. "How annoying. On the other hand, Mira doesn't have her Kadabra back. They probably got away with it."

"What…?" Mira gasps, and Cheryl holds her close to comfort her.

"No big deal. We can always go to Route 203 and catch an Abra-"

"Dude! Can you shut up?!" Will can't take it anymore. If Ryan isn't talking his head of, he's saying the wrong things at the wrong times!

Ryan is a bit taken back, and so is Lalinda, who wasn't expecting that. She places a hand against her hip, a little impressed. It doesn't last long, as they hear Mira letting out a little gasp.

"No! Kadabra can't be gone!" Mira is in denial. She nearly tears free from Cheryl's arms, and her eyes start to water as she stares at the teen. "Kadabra and Mira have known each other since they were babies!"

Will glares at Ryan. "You better fix this."

"Oh…. Okay…" Ryan steps back, uncomfortable with Mira's outburst. "It means a lot to you… so we'll keep looking, okay? Don't cry. I'm sure Kadabra is trying its best to get away from those mean hunters. We'll fight them if we have to, for your sake."

Mira nods and wipes away her tears.

Will sighs. "Man, this sucks. Coming here was almost a mistake… but if we never did, these two probably would be trapped for so much longer."

"That is true. I can't thank you enough for coming to our aid, even if our meeting was rather rough," Cheryl says.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Your Chansey was just trying to protect you two," Ryan says. "While it's not a good fighter, it sure did scare us. We probably would have ran if Leon wasn't around."

"Are you thanking me?" Leon asks.

"Not exactly," Ryan shrugs. "But if you see it that way, go for it."

Lalinda smiles. "For once, Mia actually sorta did something and didn't get hurt from it!"

"I honestly don't know how to feel about what you just said," Mia doesn't even know if she wants to frown or smile. Was that criticism or a praise? Lalinda is a little confusing at times. She would ask more, but her eyes fall upon shining light against the walls ahead.

Is that it?

"Oh! There's the exit!" Cheryl sighs in relief. "I'm so relieved... We finally got here. I would've never been able to get through this by myself! Let's hurry!"

No one dares to wait another second. Everyone breaks into a run towards the light. It stings Mia's eyes, but she pulls through and feels the breeze as she steps out into the wonderful outside world.

"Thank the gods! We made it out!" Lalinda falls to the grass, like it is the best thing ever. It probably is at the moment, and who could blame her?

"Whew!" Will shakes his head before looking at the orange sky. "That was crazy. I don't think I ever want to go back in there."

"I agree.. not going back…" Mia decides to stay far from that place. Those Gabite clearly didn't belong to the hunters. Whoever is their Trainer, she hopes they find them soon.

Still, it's terrible. There is still no sign of Mira's Kadabra. They are trying their best to keep her spirits up, but finding the Pokémon is looking more and more unlikely. Cheryl is trying her best to keep smiling for Mira. The young girl is forcing her own smile… it's sad.

Will isn't celebrating the escape. He takes a look around, trying to see if anything is out of place. The simple thought of giving up on anything always bothered him, so he would be the last one to quit on anything. To have that kind of mindset is a good thing… on the most part.

"There's nothing unusual out here," Ryan says, surveying his surroundings. He puts away his flashlight and takes his pen from behind his ear. He whips out his notebook to jot down whatever came to mind. "It looks like those hunters were quick about leaving the area."

Cheryl is a bit hesitant about moving. She doesn't want to leave the area. Looking at Mira reminds her to keep smiling for her.

Loud rustling from the bushes nearby has everyone on guard. Something heavy spills from inside and hits the grass. Mia hears a small gasp before her brain identifies exactly what it is.

A Kadabra, but is it wild? Before she could say a word about it, the Pokémon is standing up, staring at them all. As soon as it locks eyes with Mira, it hurries over to her with an excited cry.

Mira screams out of pure joy and nearly throws herself on the Kadabra. She gives it a massive hug. "You're okay! You're okay! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Well, that solve the problem," Ryan says, throwing a single hand in the air.

Leon chuckles. "That's a relief."

Lalinda sits up, smiling at the pair. "Thank goodness. I was worried that we would never find it."

"I don't understand," Cheryl is confused. She traces a single finger back to the cave. "We saw her being dragged off while we were in there. How did she escape?

"Because she is super smart!" Mira laughs, bouncing on her feet. "Mira's Kadabra has always been smart!"

Cheryl sighs. "Well, how it happened doesn't really matter. I'm just glad you two are reunited. That's the important thing. We can all relax now." She slips a hand in her pocket as she heads straight for Mia. A small silver bell dangles free, having a very nice chime to it.

"What is that?" Mia asks. She isn't sure if this is something she is being given, but the gesture is there. She holds her hands out, and it is dropped to her palms.

"It's a soothe bell," Cheryl answers. "It's not easy to come by… but I don't really have much use of it. You have a cuddly Eevee who would. They say it makes Pokémon very friendly overtime, but your Eevee would look very cute with it hanging from her neck. Have her hold it."

"I guess…" Staring at the bell, it reflects the light from the sun. "Are you sure it is okay for me to take it?"

"Positive. Think of it as a way to keep your Eevee from wandering too far. You say she has a habit of disappearing. You'll hear her next time."

Not a bad idea. Mia can't appreciate Cheryl enough. "Thank you. I'll take good care of it."

"Now… I have to get Mira cleaned up. After that, we'll be on our separate ways," Cheryl says.

Leon is somewhat surprised with everyone else to hear that. "Is that alright with you? To leave her?"

"We will be fine. We are both Trainers, after all. We were just unprepared," Cheryl says. "The next time you see us, we will be much stronger… and I hope the same from you. Perhaps we'll even have ourselves a battle."

"A battle?" Mia isn't sure on how well that will go. Chansey alone can't fight very well…

Cheryl clearly understood Mia's confusion. "Chansey isn't my only Pokémon, but I was foolish to only bring her along when I went inside that cave."

"Wait. Why were you in there in the first place?" Will asks, trying to understand how she even ended up lost with Mira.

"I was gathering mushrooms for medicine. They grow a lot inside the cave," Cheryl says. "Then I heard some crying and found Mira all alone in a corner. She had twisted her ankle, and her Kadabra was missing."

The mentioned Mira isn't aware she is a topic right now. She's busy placing some sort of hand-clapping game with her Pokémon.

"But enough of that. I don't want to talk about that place anymore today," Cheryl sighs. Her time softens as she speaks to Mira. "Ready to go?"

"Oh!" Mira beams with happiness. She grins at everyone. "Thank you! Really! I promise that I will be strong enough to take care of myself next time!"

Leon chuckles. "You will certainly get there. I wish the best for you."

Mira skips over to Cheryl and takes her hand. She nearly drags the woman along. Looking back, she waves with her free hand. "I want to get tougher so I won't be such a scaredy-cat. Everyone, bye-bye! Thank you!"

"Byyyye!" Mia waves, feeling happy for the young girl. Watching her skip at Cheryl's side brings a smile to her face. They were so nice… and helping them… it feels great, even if it was difficult at first.

Johanna once told her and Will that Sinnoh is known for its kindness. People are always willing to help one another. Those that earned helped are sure to cross paths with their helper again one day. Such a thing is almost sacred where Mia came from. It feels so alien to be able to trust just about anyone here.

Professor Rowan, Roark, Gardenia… everyone is so friendly here.

And then, there are criminals such as Team Galactic who are killing that spirit away. Mia before thought this would only have a few bad apples, such as Marlen…

But it appears she was wrong.

"Hey," Will calls her. "We should get going. You aren't planning on going back inside, are you?"

"Oh no. I'm not going back there," Mia responds as if he's crazy to think that. "I'm good. Let's go. I want to sit down. My legs are killing me."

Will chuckles. "Weak."

"I'm not!" She pushes her brother with enough force to make him stumble. "I'm sure your legs are hurting you too!"

"Nope. You're just weak," Will teases. He laughs and ducks in time to avoid being punched on the head. "You missed!"

"Sierra wouldn't…" Mia grumbles as she crosses her arms. The mention of their childhood friend has Will silent for a few seconds. It has been a while since they last saw her.

"Wait. Shouldn't she have started her journey not long after we did?" Will wonders. "What's taking her so long…?"

That is a good question. Mia isn't so sure. She never really asked the professor about her progress. Now she feels like a horrible friend, but Sierra isn't the type to get offended by much of anything.

In fact, she's the one who makes people feel uneasy. She's a little wild, but...

"Hey, guys. I don't want to interrupt your brother-sister moment, but it's getting dark," Lalinda says. "We won't be able to reach the city before the sun goes down."

It's late already? Looking at the sky, Mia can confirm that the hour is pretty late. The orange skies is a sure sign. "I guess all that running around did kill a lot of time."

"Most of it wasted on looking for Leon," Lalinda adds.

Leon sighs, trying to ignore the jab. "We may have to camp out here."

"Camp? Out here?" Mia echoes. Such a thing never crossed her mind.

"What's the matter?" Lalinda asks. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that," Will answers before Mia could try. "We just never did it before."

"You've never been camping before?" Leon asks. "It's the best thing in the world!"

The idea sounds fun. Mia is actually looking forward to it. "I want to try camping!"

"Well, I'm not," Ryan sounds disgusted. "I'm not going to sleep in some dirty tent with the wild Pokémon prowling around in our sleep. I'll pass."

"Aw, really?" Mia feels her joy being sucked free

"Just look at him! His skin is asking for sunburn!" Lalinda points at the kid. "I bet that he has an indoor pool, so he never had a reason to come outside!"

"Seriously?" Ryan grumbles at this.

"Fine. We'll just head for Oreburgh for now," Will says. "We'll spend the night there and be in Hearthome by morning."

"That means buying dinner. This is so lame…" Lalinda sighs.

Mia believes it can't be that bad

She already has a solution. "Well, maybe if we-"

One of her hanging Pokéballs pop open, and blue light spills into the shape of the mischievous Eevee. Sunshine squeaks as she wags her fluffy tail. She bounces on her feet excitedly, attacking Mia's legs.

_**'Hungry! Hungry!'**_

Mia can't help but smile. The soothe bell held in her hands jingles as she crouched down. Sunshine is still, only to give the shiny object a small sniff as Mia ties the ribbon around her neck. "I was told to give this to you."

Sunshine lifts her front paw and bats the bell with it. Hearing the chime, a vibrating squeak holds excitement before she strikes it again, and again…

"She's going to play with that all day." The way Will said that means he isn't happy about the thought of it.

"At least she likes it," Mia says. She would hate to have Cheryl's gift not be used.

Leon is somewhat amused by how happy Sunshine is. "She forgot why she came out in the first place. We don't want her missing a meal."

"Not just her!" Lalinda reminds him.

"Meal's on me," Ryan shrugs.

"Wait. What?" She didn't expect to hear that.

"Come on, I know you are hungry," Ryan urges them to move. "Why are you so hesitant? It's not like some Gabite is going to come from underneath you and steal your food."

"Very funny," Mia sighs. She glances behind her, just to make sure they didn't come out or anything. A part of her hopes that their Trainer finds them soon. They are vulnerable at the moment.

Leon crosses his arms. "Where to, then?"

"Route 207," Lalinda says, pointing ahead. "If we head straight down and keep going, we'll find ourselves in Oreburgh City."

"Sounds good," Will says. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Mia says, gently lifting Sunshine into her arms. "Try not to eat all the food…"

"I can't promise that, sis." He gives her a teasing smile as they begin to walk. He almost laughs at her annoyed expression.

"Oreburgh City," Ryan repeats the name. "I wonder what it looks like?"

"It'll ruin your nice shoes," Lalinda tells him. "The dirt and clay isn't so kind to nice things."

"I have a feeling you are making fun of me,"

"She is," Mia and Will answer in sync.

**\- 0000 -**

The three Gabite are slowly gaining consciousness. The leader sits up, shaking its head with a low growl. The sound of approaching footsteps makes it freeze.

"My, my… look at you. A mess. A big, _biiiig_ mess," the smooth and mocking tone alerts the other two Gabite. They raise their heads and stare.

The first coming forward is the abnormally black Ninetales. It stares them down with a hardened glare from its glowing red eyes. Behind it is the man in the indigo tux, dubbed as The Shadowman.

His Ninetales snarls at the three, forcing them to stand out of fright.

"They really beat you down, didn't they…?" Shadowman frowns at the three. He doesn't get a response, perhaps because they feel so guilty. He pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Bother. How did that happen? They aren't even that strong. I made you three evolve and this is how you repay me?"

The Gabite grumbles an apology, perhaps. They are so timid compared to how they were before.

"Wait… you're saying that some brat with a Charizard overwhelmed you? He wasn't around those children last time…" The man crosses his arms. "Oh, well. It's done. You were winning until he got in the way… so he is a problem. How annoying. So unfair. I don't want to deal with that, but I have to if I want to play some more. I hate losing games…"

For a moment, he studies the Gabite.

"Well, two of you are going away…" He points at the leader Gabite. "You may be strong, but you are terrible at being a leader."

He points at the third.

"And you fell first, didn't you? What a great shame."

His blue eyes fall on the second Gabite, who appears to be the most frightened by his presence. He points a single finger at it. The other two Gabite step back, trembling a bit.

"I've decided… that I will keep… _you."_

Shadowman removes two Pokéballs from under his coat. He crushes them with little effort, making the leader and third Gabite winch. They are knocked back by an unseen force, nearly falling to the ground. Red energy flows from their bodies and fades. They observe themselves, confused.

Finally, he takes out a third. He holds it in his palm, and he holds it up for them all to see. His eyes flash bright for a second, and the capsule is engulfed with black and cloudy mist. It fades within seconds, and the Pokéball is black all around, with the very button holding a light purple color.

The sudden change makes the Gabite step back again. The second one is trembling even more.

"Don't be scared… come now, Shadowman aims with a smug smile. "Return."

The other two watch as their partner is pulled inside its capsule. They are nervous, staring at the dark capsule, trying to figure out if it's deadly or not.

Shadowman tosses it in the air, and the capsule pops open. Dark energy spills on the ground. The two Gabite jump back out of fright as their partner stands firm on the ground.

Its appearance had changed. It's a very dark purple now… and its pircing eyes hold the same red glare as Ninetales. Throwing its head back, it releases a violent and loud roar. It's enough to make the other two Gabite flee in terror.

"Aha. Darkwash completed. I love seeing the transformation. You look amazing," Shadowman chuckles. "Gabite… how are you feeling?"

The Gabite snarls and turns to a massive boulder. It jabs its claw forward with a roar, and it stabs right through. Cracks burst across the surface, and the boulder breaks into countless pieces.

"Oh, goodie! You're even stronger now! Congratulations on joining The Shadow Crew, Gabite." He smiles and turns to his Ninetales. "I thought of the name myself. What do you think?"

His Ninetales growls and turns away.

Shadowman pouts. "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it! Rude!" He dusts his pants and frowns. "Alright… now, where was I…? Ah, yes. The children…"

He places a hand on top of the Gabite's head with a mischievous grin.

"This is going to be so. Much. Fun."

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 15!**

* * *

***Mia's Party:**

**-Razorleaf - Grotle**

**Level: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Met at: Sandgem Town, lv 5**

**Moveset: Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf, Curse**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Nature: Brave**

**Characteristic: Somewhat stubborn**

* * *

**-Batty - Golbat**

**Level: 22**

**Gender: Female**

**Met at: Ravaged Path, lv 4**

**Moveset: Leech Life, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose**

* * *

**-Aqua - Psyduck**

**Level: 19**

**Gender: Female**

**Met at: Ravaged Path, lv 6**

**Moveset: Rock Smash, Water Gun, Disable, Confusion**

**Ability: Cloud Nine**

**Nature: Timid**

**Characteristic: Nods off a lot**

* * *

**-Sunshine - Eevee**

**Level: 7**

**Gender: Female**

**Received Egg: Oreburgh City**

**Egg Hatched: Eterna City**

**Moveset: Tackle, Tail Whip, Dig**

**Ability: Run Away**

**Nature: Quirky**

**Characteristic: Likes to run**


	15. What makes Humanity

**A/N: I personally like to listen to "Pancham and Shelmet's PSMD" theme whenever I write Danna and Daniel's interactions with each other. More specifically, whenever they bicker at each other.**

**It just fits all too well, and makes writing their dialogue so much easier. You should take a listen for yourself. :)**

* * *

**Befriend List:**

**-Lalinda**

**-Will**

**-Leon**

**-Ryan**

* * *

**\- Chapter 15: What makes Humanity -**

"Urgh… it is so… hot… and it's dark. It's it the humidity? It shouldn't even be hot over here…"

A heavy bag hits the grassy ground, blowing a small cloud of dust upon impact. The nearby Glameow murmurs as she steps back. Reaching down, a pair of hands pull the zipper, freeing the bag. Danna carefully pulls out a tablet, and a small silver disc. She sets the disc on the grass.

"Hey, you aren't the only one melting around here…" Daniel stands nearby. His arms are crossed as he watches his Stunky napping not too far from him. "I feel like my skin is going to melt right off my body. It sometimes think Commander Mars is trying to kill us."

"Maybe she is. I'm just glad to be assigned with Mars over any of the others anyway. A single day with Jupiter was enough for me," Danna replies. "I feel bad for any grunt stationed under that one."

Daniel sighs as he wipes his forehead. "Are you sure we should be standing out in the open like this? You know. In the middle of this route, where people come and go?"

"Oh, shut up," Danna growls. "It's dark. Nobody uses Cycling Road this time of night. We're fine."

"You think we are fine…" he grumbles. He looks off to Route 206, watching the scenery there.

It's so quiet. He could easily fall asleep here if he's not careful.

He decides to try to keep talking to keep the drowsiness away.

"You know, I heard from the others," Daniel says, raising a finger in thought. "that there was another commander who was even better than any of the ones we have now. Then, they got replaced because something went wrong."

Danna rolls her eyes. "It might just be one of those dumb rumors the others like to make. Maybe we did have one. Maybe we didn't. Who knows? They don't tell us grunts anything."

"Oh."

Danna turns the tablet on. Typing on the virtual keyboard, the silver disc responds after she taps the Enter key. The white triangular plate in the middle begins to glow. A beam of light shoots from the three corners and meet each other as a single point. The light merges as a transparent window.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Daniel asks as he begins to go through his bag. He pulls out a rolled tent and sets it on the grass.

Danna's Glameow hops over to sniff the tent. She immediately loses interest and begins to groom herself.

"Hopefully not too long," Danna says as she types on the keyboard again. "This place is far too humid today. I feel like I just got off a hot shower, without even using soap."

"That's… disgusting."

"It's the best way I can describe it, alright?" Danna glares at him. "I need it now. You did bring it, right?"

"I wish I didn't," Daniel grumbles. He gently slides a red-bodied, 1-foot robotic dragonfly from the bag. It has green eyes, and the four wings are made of transparent fabric. "How long did this one take? Three weeks?"

He almost rolled his eyes at that.

"Six months," Danna replies dryly, ignoring the bug-eyed look. Typing again, the six black legs tap the ground with a quiet buzz. The robot's giant, round, and green eyes seem to turn on as a black beady iris appears. It rotates occasionally.

Danna's Glameow is curious about it now. She approaches.

The transparent window displays a 360 hologram of the surrounding area.

"That is freaky," Daniel says, dropping to his knees to get a closer look. He immediately jerks back as the wings begin to move in a rapid motion. The robot rises from the ground and zips behind Danna. The holographic image shifts along. "It looks like the real thing if you don't look at it hard enough. Some dumb kid would try to catch it."

"They won't. It will make the capsules blow up," Danna replies.

The robot flies over the gate and makes a turn back before heading towards the river. The hologram displays everything the robot is seeing.

However, everything comes to a rude halt. The camera is blocked off, and the distant buzzing sounds like it is in pain.

"Hey! What happened?!" Danna tries to retrieve it through her device, but nothing she does seems to work. After failing another few times, she turns around in time to see a pair of Houndour. "What…?"

Her Glameow growls as she extends her claws.

"Look. She's playing with toys again," a Galactic Grunt mocks with a laugh. He is accompanied by another pair, who wear the same annoying grin he has on his face. He holds up his hand, revealing the robot held by the head. It is struggling to break free.

"Hey!" Daniel growls. Their presence alone might just be bad luck alone. "Don't you have something to do, that involves being far away from us?!"

The Galactic Grunt takes notice of the hologram, and he almost laughs. "Wait until he hears about this. I can't wait for the show."

His two buddies shove Daniel aside. One of them picks up the disc as the other approaches Danna, who steps away quickly.

"It's best you just move on!" Danna growls at the grunt. Her Glameow jumps in front of her immediately, prepared to fight. "You don't get to have this!"

"Oh yeah? Who gave your permission to keep what you found?" The grunt challenges her. He kicks the Glameow away. Before the Pokémon could do anything, she is surrounded by the Houndour. Turning his attention back to Danna, he snatches the tablet and begins to pull on it.

"Let it go!" Danna shouts at him, pulling back. "This might just be able to help us! Are you brain dead?!"

"You can't help yourself, can you?" the grunt asks her, as if she is truly the dumb one. "When will you learn your place? We are grunts for a reason! Once he finds out what you've been trying to do, you won't escape any consequences!"

"Maybe I'm willing to take them! Learn to mind your own damn business!"

"I'm not listening to an arrogant child! I said give it here-" He stumbles as the tablet slips from his hand. Glaring at Danna, he raises a single hand, making her step back out of fright. Danna shrinks as she shields her face with the device, and the grunt steps closer. "I said give it h-

His ankles are struck by a boot, sweeping him from the ground. The grunt hits the ground chin-first. He nearly bit his own tongue.

The other two grunts turn their attention to Daniel, who moves his foot back. He is quick to part his feet, and to keep his fists down on his sides. His eyes are hardened, making the other two hesitant.

Daniel jumps and moves his legs apart up and down. He jumps again, now they are side by side. He continues to hop, looking like he is dancing. He begins to spin around. "You try to hit her, you have to go through me first! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!"

As he continues to shift his feet with every hop, the three troubling grunts only watch… possibly embarrassed for him.

The one who started it sighs. "Whatever. I don't have the time to deal with these idiots…" He turns and heads east, towards a massive mountainside. The other two don't have a problem with following him. Especially since Daniel is bouncing towards them.

"Yeah! You better run! You can't stop us!" Daniel plants his feet on the ground, and he moves his hands around dramatically, leaning his body back and forth. "Because I can strike like a Sviper! _Psssssst!"_

Danna groans as she covers her face. "They are gone now, idiot. Stop embarrassing yourself."

"I know they are gone, but I'm just making sure they think twice about coming back!" Daniel stops hopping, placing his hands near his hips. "They took away your project though. You're just going to let them go?"

"What _can_ we do about it? If we try to retrieve it, it will only bring us more trouble I do not want to deal with." Danna kicks the dirt. "Since they took the robot, it's back to the casual. I hate that jerk's squad. I wish they would just fall off a cliff."

"But, we are aren't on a cliff-"

"Shut the hell up, and sit down!" She snaps at him. Her tone quiets down as she adds, "Besides, not all is lost."

**\- 0000 -**

The Oreburgh City Pokémon Center isn't as busy as the one back in Eterna, ironically.

The last time Mia was here, it was for the purpose of obtaining her first gym badge. This is where she met Leon, had her first encounter with Team Galactic, and where she had her first gym battle against Roark. Such events occurred recently but, it feels like a while ago at the same time.

When Ryan said he would cover for dinner, she was expecting a bowl of noodles or a sandwich wrap.

She was not expecting him to buy several plates of full-course meals. Her own plate is massive, and she couldn't even eat it all. She wonders to herself about just how much money he even has.

It isn't polite to ask, so she keeps it to herself. She's just glad no one else in the Pokémon Center questioned what she has yet.

After having no choice but to store her leftovers for later, she checks her bag. She notices that she is lacking Pokéballs now. Did she use up all the ones the professor gave her? Didn't he give her five? She can't remember. Then, she found more that were abandoned…

Maybe she's not looking hard enough.

"You should stock up at the PokéMart." Will joins her side, watching her dig through her bag.

"I guess I should, huh? I'll do it in the morning. I'm tired, and I want some sleep…"

"Sleep like a guardian and wake up fully refreshed," Lalinda says, setting her bag on the table and zipping it up.

"What…?"

"If you ever see one, dare not to touch," Lalinda says. "It's something my mama always told me since I was little. I'm sure you heard of the lake guardians."

For once, Mia is actually familiar with something Lalinda says. "Yeah. Johanna told me and Will about it all the time."

"I bet she never told you about how they made Cynthia who she is today."

That, she never heard. Mia pauses from everything she is doing. "What?"

"It's just a rumor but…" Lalinda grabs her bag as she looks at her. "people said that a long time ago, Cynthia's grandmother visited Lake Acuity. When she returned… she was lost and confused. They said she had lost her memories."

"What? Really?" Ryan nearby is amazed.

"Yes. Because of that… Well, Cynthia is convinced that the lake guardian there was responsible. So ever since she was a kid… she would learn what she can about mythology to get a better understanding of the mythical and legendary Pokémon we hear so much about. And well, she's obsessed with it. She sometimes would go days without sleeping, so she eats ice cream to stay awake."

"How does ice cream keep one awake?" Ryan wonders.

"I don't know. It works for her." Lalinda thinks about it. "Or maybe she's just as obsessed with ice cream as she is with legends…"

Mia grows a bit curious. The fact that Lalinda knows so much about the woman is… interesting? How much did she look into her life to know all this? Things like this… is a good reason why Mia never dreams to be famous. It looks like too much.

"Just how much do you know about her…?" Mia has to know.

"Well, her favorite color is black. She loves vanilla ice cream the most. She is a really good pianist. She was also in a relationship once?"

Mia never heard about this.

Lalinda's last statement holds the most attention. It must have been unheard of even for Ryan, who also seems to know so much about the Champion.

"Wait. She was?" Will asks the main question.

"I think so. Maybe she had a boyfriend? I don't know." Lalinda shrugs. "Mama said she was in love with someone but… it just didn't work out. I think mama said he dumped her or something. Can you imagine being in a relationship with the Champion and breaking her heart? Scary."

"I personally think you need to chill with reading into her personal life," Will says, wanting to end the subject as soon as possible.

Lalinda isn't bothered by his words. "The only reason I brought it up is because I think it still bothers her. She never bothered to go after anyone else, which means she hasn't let go yet."

"Well, I am not a love expert," Will says. "And you should stop trying to be before you hurt yourself."

"I never said I was."

"And stop being all in her business," Will adds.

"At least I'm not all up in yours," Lalinda responds while rocking her head in a sassy fashion.

Mia was silent through all this, and she feels like now it's the time to speak up. Only because she knows they won't stop any time soon. "Um, guys?"

"I think everyone is exhausted, and it's getting into your heads," Ryan speaks up as he rises from his seat. He stretches his arms as he continues. "Can we save the gossip for later?"

"I didn't think a rich boy would know about gossip," Lalinda teases him.

"Lalinda!" Mia finally shouts at her, silencing everyone else. "Please! That's enough! Can you leave them alone?"

Lalinda frowns. "Sure. Go ahead and yell at me, but you sure don't use that tone against Marlen."

Mia's mouth opens, but she can't think of anything to say in response to that. She just wanted them to stop being so harsh to each other. She's already tired from almost being mauled by some angry Gabite.

She is lightly pushed forward by Will. "What's with the look on your face? What are you being so sensitive for?"

"I am not being sensitive." Mia denies his words.

Lalinda pauses, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "I guess I should call mama. It has been a while…"

As Lalinda walks towards a PC, Mia realizes that someone hasn't spoken. He isn't present, either. "Wait. Where's Leon?"

"Oh, he went to one of the guest rooms," Ryan answers as he sorts items inside his own bag. He doesn't seem bothered by the absence at all. "He said he has an important call to make, and he doesn't want anyone to bother him. Not that I would but…"

"That's fine. I'll check on him later." But, does Mia really have to? She knows he can easily take care of himself, but he has the tendency to wander off or get lost in a crowd. It's a bit much to try to keep up with.

"Hey, mama!" Lalinda's happy tone tells that she had made contact with her mother. She is joined by Mia and the others within seconds, who are all curious about how Linda is doing.

The woman on the screen has to be standing in front of a massive wall of flowers… or something. Mia can't figure out how such a great number is enough to not only fill the background, but to not collapse and make such a colorful mess.

"Lalinda, hi!" The woman is very pleased to receive a call. She takes notice of everyone else. "And I see you made a couple new friends. I thought you would never!"

"Mama…" Lalinda sighs.

"I can't poke fun of you?" Linda chuckles. "I'm glad to see you are doing well. You didn't mess around with anyone too much, have you?"

"Not at all, mama," Lalinda answers.

"That's a dead lie…" Will grumbles below his breath. He had enough respect to not say it loud enough for the mother to hear.

"That's a lotta flowers," Mia is almost taken away by the vibrant colors. It pins down another good reason on why Lalinda and her mother have such a… flowery smell.

"Is that another shipment, mama?" Lalinda asks.

"Oh!" Linda glances at the batch before facing her. "Yes! It is! Gardena is going to stop by within the hour to pick this up. I honestly think I overdid it this time. The bright side is, at least I will get a bigger payment!"

"What? She's okay with taking all that?" Lalinda asks.

"Well, a recent challenger managed to burn down her flower garden with a nasty Flamethrower," Linda answers, almost laughing at the thought. "You don't see that packed on a small Pokémon with little battle experience!"

"Oh, no…" Mia whispers. Hearing that brings a bad thought. The flower clock that stood out so well in that gym… did it catch fire too? The idea of a giant flaming clock…

Lalinda is concerned. "She wasn't too upset, was she?"

"Well… I heard that she was also defeated at the same time. The girl was rewarded and went on her way. After that, Gardenia's choice of words were just as colorful as her garden was."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mia looks at Lalinda for an answer. She doesn't get one, except a tiny smile.

"So yes. She's taking my entire stock," Linda smiles. "Looks like the flower shop will be closed for a few days. We may have to hire a Belossom from out of the country to help us!"

"That would be the quickest solution…" Lalinda almost laughs.

It sounds like a lot of work will have to be done. How powerful was that Trainer to have managed to burn down the flower clock? If Gardenia was hopping mad, who could blame her? It was a very pretty gimmick the gym had.

Maybe Mia should stop by the gym before she leaves? Maybe not. Gardenia might be too busy. It's very likely she closed down the gym for a day or two.

"I'm hoping soon we'll have enough money to expand our shop," Linda says. "That is our main goal! I'm sure you kids have your own in mind?"

"My goal, huh?" Ryan is in thought. "I myself want to climb the ladder and become one of the best Trainers out there. So, I'm trying to make a really good competitive team."

"That sounds interesting," Will says. "I think Leon mentioned the Fight Area… or was it The Battle Frontier?"

"He did say that, huh?" Ryan remembers. He turns his attention to Lalinda. "What about you?"

"Me? Well… I actually want to see the Resort Area."

Lalinda doesn't appear to be the kind of person who wants to relax. At least, that is what Mia thinks. This Resort Area sounds like a vacation spot. Maybe it is.

"The Fight Area and The Resort Area are on the same island," Lalinda says. "You can't visit those places unless you are a strong Trainer. A common pass are the eight badges obtained."

A vacation spot reserved for Pokémon Trainers. Sounds like a load of nonsense.

"How do you know so much about it if you've never been there?" Ryan wonders. "Or maybe you did research. Makes sense now…" His voice trails off once he notices the concerned look on Linda's face. Looking at Lalinda, he becomes a bit curious.

"It's where my… daddy used to live after he gave up work. It's where he met my mama, too." Lalinda appears a bit uncomfortable now. "They moved out of there when I was born for complicated reasons and…"

"I'm sure your father can tell you all about it," Ryan says.

Lalinda shakes her head, and she replies softly. "No. He can't. He's… dead."

"... Oh."

Silence hangs in the air now. Mia wishes there is a way she can lift away the uneasy mood… but there really isn't anything she can do.

Thankfully, Linda breaks the silence.

"Well… your daddy always talked about how he… wanted to make the world a better place," Linda says. It seems the simple thought of it brings a sad memory. "But such a thing… I honestly think it is near impossible. I think he realized that…"

Such a thing seems impossible back home for Mia, too. It is a common dream people have, but achieving it? Yeah, right. It's unfortunate. Everything feels like it is. Will likes to be realistic too, so it doesn't help.

How could such a dream ever be achieved?

Linda smiles shyly as she timidly twirls strains of her hair, trying to wrap her mind around the topic. "People just don't like things they aren't used to."

Ryan catches on. "Everyone has a different perspective of what is right and wrong. A better place for one person could be bad for another.

"See?" Lalinda points a finger at him, nodding her head. "He gets it."

Someone else actually mentioned wanting to make the world a better place. Mia remembers Commander Mars saying how horrible the world already is. She even recalls seeing a framed quote in their building mentioning the world…

She shares this thought to everyone. "Team Galactic actually mentioned they wanted to do that."

Linda's expression becomes grim. She shakes her head, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds. "No. Impossible. They don't know what they are talking about. They… might just do the complete opposite."

"I won't forget they held my mama hostage, either," Lalinda says, wearing a frown.

All of this, added to the recent events… what could they be trying to do? Mia just doesn't get it. Are they really evil? Danna and Daniel, those two crazy grunts, they are just troublemakers mostly. Then there are the commanders who are real trouble, very dangerous. Mars would have left them stranded. Jupiter would have blown them to pieces. What about Saturn? If they ever meet this person… what would they do…?

"Don't go around messing with those Galactic goons. Do you hear me?" Linda's warning breaks Mia from her thoughts. "They are far more dangerous than they appear."

That is obvious by itself.

"You shouldn't underestimate them. They will turn around and deliver a death sentence if they see fit."

Lalinda nods, not saying a word. Her expression displays a bit of dread.

"Well, you are collecting gym badges," Linda decides to change the subject to lighten the mood. "A common goal is to try to claim the title as Champion. Maybe along the way, you can learn so much about yourselves. I'm sure you know where to go, right?"

"Route 208. It will take us to Hearthome City," Will says, recalling the instructions he was given.

"You can pick up some rare berries that don't grow down here, either. I heard they go really well with a lot of dishes," Lalinda says. "You're a great cook, so it will work wonders."

"Ooh. I bet I can bake a really good pie." Will already has an idea down. He turns to Mia, hoping she has a similar idea in mind. "And maybe you can bake a cake? We haven't had anything sweet in a long time."

"I thought we only bake cakes for special days?" Mia is confused by his sudden excitement. Maybe she is really tired. That must be it.

"Maybe we can make it after beating the next gym?" he suggests. "I mean, they said she is really tough to beat. Come on, Mia."

"I guess." Mia shrugs. She can't really disagree. It has been a while since she baked anything, actually.

"I'll pick the best berries!" Lalinda immediately volunteers. Declining the offer is impossible now.

Ryan shrugs. "Maybe I'll pinch in. Dunno how. I just don't want to be left out."

How strange. Mia didn't expect to have so many willing to help her out already. She started her journey alone, and she's already traveling in a group. It will only grow bigger, only if Sierra decides to join in when they do see her.

A part of her hopes she doesn't. Only because of how tough she tends to be with other people. Then again, there really isn't a choice. Sierra wants to return home, too.

Maybe once Mia is strong enough to carry herself… the ghost will appear again.

But, does she really have to challenge the Champion for that to happen? Maybe. If that's the case, she and her brother have another reason to claim her third gym badge.

**\- 0000 -**

By morning, Mia and Will are the third and fourth people to enter the lobby along their group. Lalinda and Ryan are ready to go.

It looks like Ryan really pampered himself. His hair is freshly gelled and combed back. He has changed into different dress clothes…

It's hard to believe he is a Trainer sometimes.

Richard is quick to climb up Will's leg to hitch a ride on his shoulder. No one can leave yet. Not without Leon…

… who is just now entering the lobby.

"You were up late, again…?" Lalinda keeps her eyes on Leon, who appears to be dragging his feet. "You're holding us back. Are you okay? Did you even sleep?"

"Hardly," Leon answers. "Don't fret. I'll be okay…"

His response doesn't ease Mia's concern. Talking to him about it will do no good if he doesn't want to talk. He has had a rough time recently, so perhaps he is trying to relax. It… doesn't seem to be going well.

In attempts to push her worries aside, she changes the subject. "Alright. Pokémart first, then we get going," Mia says with a smile. "Everyone is ready, right?"

"Just about," Will replies, taking a look around. "Let's hurry, so we can see the next city. I can't wait to see what the next gym leader is like."

"I just can't wait to get out of this place…" Leon yawns before he continues. "Anything that screams Oreburgh or Eterna keeps giving me bad flashbacks. I don't want to be anywhere near that forest ever again…"

"Well-" Mia's words are cut out as one of the capsules open on its own. The light spills on a nearby coffee table startling the man sitting there. It bursts apart, and Sunshine stands on the surface.

The little Eevee immediately dives her head into his plate, eating his bagels. The man exclaims his protest, and Mia panics, rushing to the table immediately.

"Sunshine! No! That's not yours!" Mia lifts the Eevee from the table, who still holds the stolen breakfast in her mouth. Doing as much as making eye contact with the man makes her want to hide. "I am so, _so _sorry sir! I didn't mean-"

The man stands with a growl. "You need to keep that vermin under your control!" He throws his napkin on the plate and heads for the door. "This is exactly why kids do not need to be stinkin' Trainers!"

Mia feels herself sinking as she watches him storm out. "... Vermin…?"

Sunshine slips free from her arms and climbs to her head. She continues eating the bagel from there.

"Come on," Will waves her over. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Easier said than done.

Together, they all head for the double doors. Once they slide open, everyone is greeted with the busy atmosphere of the city of coal. Hard-hat workers are thriving as usual. It's a sight Mia hasn't seen in a while.

She knows her way around the city better now, but taking the lead is something she isn't comfortable with. Thankfully, Will is able to read her, so he silently agrees to take it instead. By following him, and being cautious about the clay, they reach the blue building in no time.

….

"300?! That's how much a potion costs?!" Mia had forgotten about her mannerisms as soon as the clerk told her the price. She can't believe it! Why is it so expensive?! Now she understands what Lucas meant back in Sandgem Town!

The clerk surprisingly isn't bothered by her reaction. She finds it almost entertaining, evident by the smile on her face.

"200 for a Pokéball… now I see why…" Will looks over the counter's booklet, displaying many items with their prices. "But why is it less expensive than a potion?"

Leon looks over the booklet with him. "Some of these prices are a bit different from the ones back home…"

He sounds a bit jealous.

"What about an escape rope?" Lalinda joins their side, the least bothered by the prices. "They say it is mandatory for every Trainer to have one."

Mia is curious. Why is it called an escape rope? Why not just a rope? Is it a magic rope? "How much for one?"

"550!" the clerk replies.

"Really? It's cheaper here?" Leon is surprised.

"How does a rope cost more than a potion…?" Will can't fathom how that is even possible.

The clerk smiles. "So, would you like one?"

"... I'm good, actually…" Mia mutters as she steps away from the counter. Simply being near it makes her feel poor. The money she was rewarded with can't buy much yet. "It better be a darn magic rope for a price that high. I'm not wasting my money on that."

"It's not for me, it's for him," Lalinda points at Leon.

"Very funny," Leon grumbles.

"I could afford these items, maybe two of each…" Mia checks her wallet. She has the money, but once she purchases what she needs, she would be left with almost nothing. Looking at the booklet, more of the displayed prices only upsets her. "Antidote, 100… Paralyze Heal, 200… a Great Ball is 600…"

She steps away. Looking at the book doesn't help her feel any better.

"I'll take fifty Pokéballs," Ryan announces to the clerk. "ten Great Balls, and… about fifteen potions."

As the clerk casually looks under the counter, Mia can't help but stare at Ryan. She isn't the only one. Lalinda and Will are looking at him as if he had grown a second head. This isn't normal. "Wait. Did you just say _fifty?"_ Mia slightly hopes she misheard that, but she has doubts.

"Ten Pokéballs, two Great Balls, and three potions for each of us," Ryan says casually. The stares don't appear to bother him at all. He looks back at the counter, watching the clerk set the bags down one by one. Perhaps she separated them after diving everything.

"Oh! And I need ten of each status heal, burns and all," Ryan quickly adds. "Ten repels as well."

The clerk grabs the mentioned items from behind the counter. They are packed evenly as well.

Ryan reaches into his bag, and he pulls out a stack of cash.

Is he showing off? He isn't smug, nor is he laughing about it. Perhaps he is genuine, unaware of the responses he is getting. He is paying the clerk in exact change, and it doesn't bother him, does it?

"How much money does this dude have?" Will wonders aloud. It's something everyone is wondering. For Mia however, such a question spoken is horribly rude.

"You don't ask people that!" Mia frowns at her brother.

"No one walks around with that much money!" Will responds. Heads turn towards him, and Mia is forced to strike him behind the head to make him stay quiet.

"Why would a rich boy waste his time on us anyway?" Lalinda wonders. "He better not think we are his bodyguards or something."

"I'm practically one right now," Leon mutters.

"Here you go," Ryan hands them a bag. "They are arranged by item, so you shouldn't have to worry about organizing if that is your thing."

"Thank you, man. I think we owe you." Will opens up his bag, and he dumps the items inside. Mia is flinching at the sight of this. What _was _organized is now a scattered mess. The fact that he zips his bag back up without fixing it…

Mia can't watch another second of it. She is careful about putting her items inside her own bag. If she tries to lecture her brother about what he did, they would debate non-stop. It's not worth it.

Once everything is packed, Mia takes the lead, only because she wants to get out of the small store. It was starting to crowd with too many people. Stepping back outside is mostly a relief. She slows down to allow everyone else to pass, and she follows close behind.

Will already has his map out. "Cool. We should meet Fantina in no time."

"We were told she was a master of ghost-type Pokémon, right?" Mia tries to recall who said it. Does it matter who?

Maybe not.

The priority for now is reaching Route 207 again. Being in Oreburgh was a temporary stop. Once they leave the residential area, they pick up the pace a bit.

"Hey! Mia! Will!" The familiar voice makes them stop immediately.

Mia turns around, pleased to see the boss of the mines coming their way in a small jog. "Roark!" However, he isn't alone. Jogging with him...

"Gardenia?" Mia is a bit surprised. She… wasn't expecting to see her. Especially after hearing her gym was practically burned down?

"You look surprised!" Gardenia says pleasantly. She turns to Leon. "And I see he hasn't wandered off again!"

Leon crosses his arms. "Nice to see you again, miss," he replies with sarcasm.

Roark looks down at Leon in fascination. "Well, it really is him! He looks a bit smaller in person, but his strength hasn't changed. I won't stand a chance if I try challenging him!"

"Such incredible talent at such a young age!" Gardenia adds with a smile. She turns to Roark. "Just wait. He'll be all grown up soon!"

"Four years is a long time…" Leon isn't sure what the woman could be trying to say.

Ryan looks between the two leaders. "You two know each other?"

"Well, the Fuego Ironworks isn't too far from Floaroma Town," Lalinda answers for them.

"She's not wrong," Roark nods. "But we Gym Leaders know each other regardless, since we have to meet up every now and then."

"What are you doing… way over here?" Will asks.

Roark is almost amused by their confusion. He answers cheerfully, "I was patrolling. It's our job to assure the city and its surrounding routes is-"

"I think he was talking about Gardenia," Lalinda interrupts. Leon appears a lot more curious about her. He tilts his head, possibly looking for something.

Gardenia chuckles. She walks closer to Mia, simply to stroke Sunshine by the ears. The Eevee rubs against her hand. "Well, since we know you are leaving today, we figured why not give all of you a proper goodbye? It's also a bit of a slow day, okay? For… the first time in weeks actually…"

Roark agrees. "Lalinda, and you twins… the three of you have grown since I've first seen you. I might not see any of you for a long time once you cross Mt. Coronet. We won't be able to help you out anymore. You'll be on your own from now on, but I know you can handle it."

He sure does have a lot of faith. Mia doesn't think she deserves it, but from the way he smiles, is she underestimating herself? Or is he being nice to try to boost her confidence?

"Perhaps one day, we can have a proper rematch," Roark says. "I won't have to hold myself back at all, either-"

His foot is snagged by a massive green trap. He screams as he tries to pull his captured ankle free. Mia jumps back out of fright, and everyone else immediately distances himself.

"It has my foot!" Roark screams, using his free foot to try to stomp himself free.

Leon is quick to move forward, but Gardenia sprints over with a squeal.

Why?

"Oh, you naughty, naughty thing!" Gardenia waves her finger. "His foot is not food, silly! Let him go, will ya?"

Roark pulls again, and the trap opens up. He shouts in alarm as he ends up falling to the ground. He sits up quickly and groans, taking note how his boot is coated with sticky and yellow sap. "Gross… Gardeniaaaa."

Sunshine giggles at this.

Leon slows down, sharing the same surprise as Mia. "Wait. That thing was a Pokémon…? I've never seen that one before…"

The trap turns out to me a… massive mouth. In fact, the best way to describe it is a venus flytrap-like creature. It's entire mouth is a trap itself. Bright red in the inside, sticky sap connects to both ends as ribbons. The creature slowly rises, waving its dark green and leafy arms. It has a small yellow oval body, and its feet are several green or red roots…

Before Mia could ask questions, Gardenia hugs the creature's head.

"Aw, Carnivine! You were just hungry, weren't ya?" Gardenia strokes its massive head, and the creature releases a dragging hiss in response. "Silly you! You can't eat people's shoes! They need those! Why didn't you tell me you wanted a snacky-wacky?"

Will feels disturbed. "Why is she… baby-talking it?"

Mia takes a step back out of disgust as the sap drips from the edges of its mouth, and it sticks to Gardenia's arms. How it doesn't bother the Gym Leader is a mystery. She isn't sure if she should feel terrified or not. Gardenia's head is so close to the Carnivine, and it can obviously bite it off if it wanted.

Cautiously, she picks up her Pokédex for a better look.

_Blirr! Blirr!_

_(Sinnoh Number 131._

_**Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Grass. It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet- smelling drool and gulps them down.)_

"That is a Pokémon a rookie Trainer should never play around with," Roark says, pointing a single finger at said creature. "It freaks me out how she handles that thing!"

"Roark, she's not mean! She's as sweet as she smells!" Gardenia happily responds. "She gets a little cranky when she's hungry, that's all!"

"Whatever. Just keep it far away from me. I almost got amputated!"

Gardenia chuckles. "How did you get out of the gym, sweetie? You just couldn't wait for lunch, could you? That's okay! Mommy has a nice snack all ready for you!"

Mia is….a bit disturbed to see this side of her. Does she… always talk to her Pokémon like that? It wasn't like that when she was battling. Maybe she's a little more serious during those times?

Roark shakes the sap from his boot. "A Carnivine is capable of eating a person, and yet… she coodles it. Crazy, right?"

"Don't listen to Roark. He's just mad his boots got a little wet." Gardenia whispers to the Pokémon. She leans her head closer, taking notice of a slight wheeze coming from the creature. "Uh-oh. Hold on. Bend down for me."

The Carnivine squats down and opens its mouth wide. Gardenia reaches her hand inside, unaware of the many looks of disgust she is getting.

Her head is actually between the jaws…

Forcing her hand down its throat, she frowns. "What did you eat? I told you about- ah! Gotcha! It's a big one, too!"

She begins to pull, and everyone silently agrees to give her a lot of space just in case it flies out… whatever it is. It doesn't take long. She pulls out a red-bodied robot, coated with so much of the sap. It had coated her entire arm as well, but she doesn't seem to mind.

Roark on the other hand, covers his mouth. He looks close to vomiting.

"That's… unpleasent." It is all Ryan can say.

"It's a Yanma!" Gardenia identifies. "Your favorite food! Aw, poor you thought it was real! This one is a robot! You must have had a nasty stomach ache!"

"Wow…" Lalinda mutters. "I would have never put my hand in there. That's a good Trainer…."

Gardenia looks at it closer. "I'll just clean this up and ship it to Volknor. He might have a little fun with it or something. He likes gadgets like these."

"I… Don't think that would kill his boredom," Roark says.

"Oh, well… I'll keep it then. It will look good in my garden!"

"Okay then…" Will mutters.

"How… Did you know it ate that?" Mia asks. She's impressed by how quickly Gardenia solved the problem, though now she is sticky…

"Oh, she eats silly things all the time." Gardenia waves it off. "By the way, do any of you have a Pokémon that knows Water Gun or something? This stuff should come right off with that."

"O-oh…" Mia wastes no time summoning her Psyduck. Aqua is a little confused. Once she realizes she is surrounded by people, she darts behind Mia's legs. "Aqua, it's okay! These are good people!"

With a soft nudge, Aqua is encouraged to step forward a little. She keeps her hands together, looking at the smiling Gym Leaders. She seems to recognize them a bit.

Gardenia offers her arm.

Mia smiles. _"Um… just a bit of a Water Gun?"_

Aqua opens her bill and fires immediately.

Gardenia flies from her feet by the incredible pressure.

Mia is quick to snatch Aqua from the ground, forcing her to stop as everyone else checks on her.

"I'm so sorry!" Mia feels horrible. Maybe she should have been more clear. She had no idea a Water Gun was that strong! Looking at Aqua, water drips from her bill as she stares back, confused. Sunshine pats her head with a single paw.

Will and Roark help Gardenia to her feet. The sap is gone, but she's horribly soaked. Rubbing her head, she actually laughs at this, raising a bit of confusion.

"Thank the gods it was only a Water Gun!" Gardenia exclaims. "Anything stronger than that would have knocked me out! Still, that was pretty fun! It even got the pollen that was stuck in my hair from this morning!"

Roark sighs. "I think you should sit down. You're probably bruised up…"

"I'm fine!" Gardenia says. "I think it's time we let these kids go anyway! I believe I frightened them enough!"

Happy-go-lucky, isn't she?

Roark seems relieved to hear that from her.

"But, before you leave… you should head inside the museum," Roark says, pointing at the massive white building at the very corner of the city. "That is where you can revive those fossils I gave you."

"Oh yeah!" Mia remembers now. "You did give us those, didn't you?! I almost forgot about it!"

"I guess I could use another Pokémon, huh?" Will says.

"Your sister needs a new Pokémon more than you do," Lalinda says, pointing right at her.

Mia can't tell if she is joking or not.

"I am curious about how the process works. I'm all for seeing it for myself," Ryan says.

"I hate to say you won't be able to," Gardenia says as she steps away from Leon, who only moves closer. "The process is a bit extreme, or so I heard."

"It's not safe for kids to be around," Roark says.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Ryan is a bit disappointed.

"It's still so cool," Will says. "They can bring Pokémon back to life!"

"Only the fossils," Roark corrects him.

"Why do you have this?" Leon's question is out of the blue as he grabs an object hanging from Gardenia's belt.

Gardenia quickly snatches his hand. "Whoa, whoa! Hands off, kid!" She takes a step back, placing her hand against the tool. "Are you trying to lose a finger or what? That… would be bad. Very bad, actually…"

She shivers for a second.

"Bleh. Just thinking about the consequences… nah. I do not want to awaken the beast all because little Leon has a tiny cut on his finger."

Her Carnivine hisses lightly as it floats from the ground, looming over Leon now. The teen decides it would be wise to step away from her.

Roark removes his hard hat just to scratch the top of his head. He looks a bit strange now. "I don't think that's an exaggeration, either."

"I… beg your pardon…?" Leon looks at Gardenia funny now. He is forced to shut one eye as her hand falls heavily on the top of his head. His hair is being ruffled and petted, and it only annoys him.

Mia smiles small. Seeing Gardenia treat Leon like a little kid is… very amusing.

Lalinda points a single finger at the Gym Leader's waist. "Wait. Is that a pen holder or something?"

Her eyes light up. "That's-"

"Can't you tell?" Leon cuts Gardenia off. "It's a scabbard that holds a dagger. A long one actually. More specifically, a cin-"

"Hold on!" Roark appears dumbfounded.

Lalinda gives Leon a funny look. Ryan looks… lost for once.

Those words are the least expected. Mia has to take a double-take. "A what-now?"

Will sighs and frowns at Mia. "He said a _dagger._ You know, a-" He is shoved back rudely.

"I know what a dagger is!" Mia shouts at him, feeling offended by his correction. "I'm not stupid, okay?!"

Lalinda raises an eyebrow. "Nah, but you act a little slow sometimes."

Mia turns to her, tossing her arms in the air in question. Her only response from her is a shrug.

Gardenia groans as she rests her arm on top Leon's head now, who looks like he is being pushed down by the pressure. "Aw, darn it, Champion. Look at what you- wait."

"What?"

"How… did you…? Never mind." She shrugs the question away. "I picked it brown so it would be harder for people to see, and you ruined it."

"It's not _my_ fault you like to wear such short clothes!" Leon counters.

Roark coughs awkwardly into his elbow.

"Mmm… good point!" Gardenia releases him with a light shove. She ignores his sudden cry as he nearly trips. "Just promise you won't tell the beast you nearly got hurt because I was careless."

"What?" Leon frowns. "What beast-"

"So!" she interrupts, clapping her hands together. "You caught me red-handed," Tilting her head in rhythm, she continues. "and now I have no choice _but _to explain myself…"

Leon nods. "That is-"

"Gardening!" She blurts out.

Leon is puzzled. "Wait. Did you just say-"

"I use it to trim my bushes and pick flowers." Gardenia cuts him off again, and she ignores his glare.

That can't be true, right? Gardening? Mia has never heard anyone using anything related to a knife that way!

She won't deny that she is curious about it.

Leon's mouth falls open. "Wait! Who uses a dagger for-"

"Because using shovels and clippers are boring! Work gets done too fast!" Gardenia interrupts.

Leon doesn't even try to speak anymore. He angrily crosses his arms.

"I want to savor every moment, to see my work slowly flourish! Besides. Shoves are sooo overrated." She waves a single hand, displaying her boredom towards the tool.

Lalinda is the only one entertained by all this. "This is why she's an incredible landscaper! Why does everyone look so surprised?"

"_Why_ do you think that is _normal?"_ Will questions Lalinda's perspective on things now. It took long enough.

When is _anything_ on the planet normal? Mia has to ask that to herself.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go," Gardenia says. She grabs her Canivine's arm and guides her along as she walks. "When I was using the PC, I received a notification from Caroline that Lindsay just tripped and now has grass stains on her skirt. And quote on quote 'she is throwing a beauty tantrum'..."

"What the heck is a beauty tantrum?" Will asks.

Gardenia laughs. "To be honest, I don't have a clue! Which is why I better hurry! I just got my gym tidy. I sent the report about the chaos and the fixer-upper… I don't want any more paperwork. It's such a hassle. I'm supposed to be breeding flowers!"

"Just be careful on the way back!" Roark warns her.

"Don't worry, don't worry! My precious Carnivine will know exactly what to do in case any of those hunters decide to get in the way!" Gardenia waves excitedly. "See you! Have fun!"

She jogs past, towards the rocky route.

Roark waves small, looking a bit awkward. "Bye…"

They watch her go, leaving in a hurry.

Will blinks and turns back to the crowd. "She's weird. Very weird…"

"Outside of battle, she is a lot more relaxed," Lalinda says, defending her. "She's really nice, and good friends with Cynthia. I don't see what's wrong with that!"

"You flower girls are a bit wonky," Leon mutters. "I blame it on the pollen."

"Yeah... Gardenia's uh…" Ryan almost has no idea what to say. "Very… hard to take seriously. Why did Cynthia select her as one of the country's Gym Leaders?"

"Well…" Roark chuckles. "Gardenia may be a little awkward, but she's nothing to sneeze at."

"I know that, I battled her, and winning wasn't easy." Mia says.

Correction. She battled her and technically lost. It could have been a draw, or a loss, if Sunshine wasn't around. Sunshine can't even battle properly yet.

"I'm positive there is an entire process on how Gym Leaders are selected and placed," Ryan says. "They don't just grab any Trainer, do they?"

"Oh, no." Roark shakes his head. "The process-"

"Gym Leaders are selected by their skills as a Trainer," Leon answers quickly, crossing his arms as he nearly rolls his eyes. Looking towards the sky, he continues as if he rehearsed his words a thousand times. "The ranking system is determined by how well they battle against each other. The first Gym Leader is considered not the weakest, but to be a tutor for rookies. However, the Gym Leaders adapt to the strength of the challenger. They have Pokémon ranging in different levels to match the difficulty, blah blah blah…"

Roark doesn't know how to respond to that. Maybe it was accurate.

Mia is a little worried about his attitude. "Are… you okay?"

"I'm okay," Leon answers, sighing. "Let's hurry to the museum now. We've been delayed far enough." He walks off, heading opposite from the direction Gardenia took off.

"Leon," Lalinda calls quickly. "That's the way to the Oreburgh Mine."

The young Champion spins around, now heading the right direction. "I know where I am going, I promise." He points at Ryan, who had opened his mouth. "Don't say a word!"

Will shakes his head. "What's he so moody for? It's getting annoying."

"Don't be so mean," Mia says. "Look. Maybe he's tired. You act like the biggest jerk in the history of jerks when you don't get enough sleep."

"You try sleeping with a clingy Pichu and try not to get zapped every half hour," he says as he begins to follow Leon.

"Wait…" Mia follows with the entertained Lalinda. "It got worse?!"

**\- 0000 -**

Once they step inside the museum, Mia realizes just how warm it was outside. Or perhaps, the AC is a little _too _cold. She's considering carrying a jacket with her after this…

On the brighter side, holding the skull fossil in her hands feels even better now. Soon enough, it will be walking and breathing again.

She is lightly tapped on the shoulder. She expects to see Lalinda or Will, but facing Ryan was not on her list at all. Confused, he asks, "What do you need?"

"The skull fossil," Ryan says in a whisper. "I want to buy it from you."

"What?" Mia almost forgot to whisper back. Her response came out raspy. "No! Roark gave it to me! I can't just let you have it!"

"Please!" Ryan begs. "Does 500 sound good?"

"No, you can't have it!" Mia replies.

"How about 1,000?"

"Dude! I said no!"

"2,000!"

"Stop it! I don't want your money!"

"Just let me have it! It's just the Pokémon I need!"

"But… I want to keep it…" Mia frowns.

"Come on, please?" Ryan begs. "I only have two Pokémon so far, and you have three!"

Mia points at the Eevee on her head. "Four."

"Four! I'll help you catch another one, I promise! Please, Mia!"

Mia feels horribly conflicted. She wants to keep it, mainly because it was a gift from Roark. Isn't it rude to give it away to someone else? At the same time… Ryan lacks another Pokémon. Would it be mean to decline…?

He even offered money, which she doesn't really want to take from him. She doesn't want to do that, and make him think she only agreed because he is rich…

With a sigh, she drops the fossil in his hand. "Here, man. Keep your money."

Ryan smiles more than she ever saw him before. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this helps me!" He wastes no time catching up with the other. Mia had no idea how far back they fell behind.

Mia jogs to catch up. She doesn't get far due to her arm being grabbed. She's rudely pulled aside by her brother. Before she could protest, he scolds her in a whisper.

"Why did you give it to him?" Will is confused, and somewhat angry. "You could have a new Pokémon!"

"I know, but…" Mia sighs. She really doesn't know why she couldn't decline. Maybe she felt bad for him and wanted to help him out…

"You're too nice!" Will lightly pushes her away. "Stop doing that! Why do you think Marlen walks all over you?! You needed that fossil, Mia!"

"I-"

"Mr. Roark, sir! How may I help you?!" A man in a lab coat behind a counter ends the conversation there.

Roark smiles before motioning towards the kids. "I have a pair of fossils for you to work on. I give them priority status. How soon?"

"Oh. Oh!" The man processes those words. "As soon as ten minutes, sir! Just hand them over, and I'll take care of it!"

"Of course," Roark says. "Okay you two. Set them over here."

Will shakes his head at Mia before moving forward to set his fossil down. He is forced to move aside quickly as Ryan sets the skull fossil next to it.

Roark's face twists, and he looks at Mia. "Wait. Why-"

"She gave it to me," Ryan answers bluntly. "She didn't want it."

No! Why did he have to say it like _that?_ Mia can see Roark's confusion fade out a bit. Is he bothered by this? Mia feels like she might burst the more he looks at her. Even after he looks away, it doesn't make her feel any better.

He could have said something…

…

Just as promised, after around ten minutes, the man with the lab coat returns. He carries a tray holding a pair of Pokéballs. Setting it down, he must be proud of his work. "The restoration was a success!"

"That's wonderful," Roark says, nodding his head. He pats Will's shoulder. "Okay you two. Go ahead and take them out. Everyone else, give them space."

Will and Ryan toss the capsules. They both pop open and spill out the light. Breaking apart, it reveals a pair of Pokémon. They are both timid, and one of them is a kind Mia recognizes.

"That's a Cranidos…" Mia whispers.

Oh, why did she have to be so nice? She could have had that!

She could have _had _that!

She can't help herself from glancing at Roark, but his attention is on the restored Pokémon. She must be overthinking it. He can't be upset with her.

Wait. Did he _give _her the skull fossil on purpose?

Oh no. She feels even worse now.

She tries not to think about it. As a distraction, she focuses her attention on the other revived fossil.

It turns out to be a rather interesting creature. Standing on four stubby legs, the yellow-bodied creature doesn't dare to move anywhere near a person. The fact it came from a shield fossil makes sense. On its face is exactly that. A black and massive oval-shaped shield. Only it's eyes can be seen from the one slot available.

"Whoa… what kind of Pokémon is that?" Lalinda quickly takes out her Pokédex. After a quick scan, it beeps and strolls to slot.

_(Sinnoh Number 038._

_**Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Rock and Steel. It is outstandingly armored. As a result, it can eat grass and berries without having to fight.)_

"He looks so cute…" Mia reaches down to stroke it, but the resurrected Pokémon pulls back with a bellow, and it takes off in a run. The Cranidos steps away and bolts even faster. "H-hey! Come back!"

There are startled shouts and screams from other people. They move out the way to avoid being knocked over by the panicking Pokémon. Roark jogs off in a hurry, leaving the children feeling a little awkward.

There is laughter, and it's coming from Leon. If he finds this hilarious, it's a wonder about what sense of humor he has.

Lalinda crosses her arms. "You know… we should have seen this coming. Why did you think petting it was a good idea? It had never seen a human before."

"I just…" Mia can't argue with that. She has a good point. She has to sit down, feeling like she is being criticized every second. Her brother takes a seat next to her. He doesn't look upset anymore but...

"Looking for these little guys?" Roark asks. He slowly walks towards them, looking at his feet. Once he stops, he is careful crouching down.

Mia follows his eyes, and the Shieldon and Cranidos are hiding behind Roark's legs.

"Impressive," Ryan says. "He managed to tame them."

"I'm sure he did it all the time," Will says.

Roark nods. "They are not used to this environment. I mean… they were brought back to a time millions of years ahead of what they know. Pokémon like this one needs time to adapt. As a Trainer… you have to make them feel comfortable and know you are no danger…"

It sounds like a challenge. Too much work in Mia's opinion. She would usually feel relieved to be spared from it but…

"It's like sleeping and waking up in the far future. That does sound scary," Lalinda says.

"Think about it," Leon says. "They were basically brought into another world against their will."

Mia tries not to show too many signs of disturbance. Will clearly has the same idea.

They can relate to the fossils in some way...

"They don't have a chance to return to the world they are familiar with…" Roark says. "But then there's… well… some things can't be accomplished until the goal is reached."

A goal?

She and her brother can't return home until their goal is reached? That's the very thing she was told for so long, but the reminder is grim.

Surely, Roark doesn't know that Mia doesn't even belong in the Pokémon world…

… right?

The pair are eating the berries from his hand now. Roark is an expert, it's evident here. "So, would you like to give them a name? They are both males, in case you are wondering."

The pair of Pokémon approach their Trainers now, guided by Roark.

"I'll name him Shield," Will says with a smile.

"Naming a Pokémon is a waste of time, in my opinion." Ryan watches the Cranidos sniff at his legs. It opens its mouth, possibly asking for food. However, its request is ignored. Ryan looks towards Will as he calls the Pokémon into its ball.

"That's just about it," Roark says. "You already know Cranidos will evolve into Rampardos, and it's usually at level 30. As for Shieldon… well, I'll leave it as a surprise. It will look solid and cool once it gains enough battling experience. I would know. The Gym Leader of Canalave City has one, and it's his ace."

"Huh…" Will checks the map again. "It says Canalave City is actually west from Jubilife."

"My father, Byron… you won't face him anytime soon. As I mentioned before, he's on the higher half on the ladder, positioned as the sixth listed Gym Leader." Roark smiles. "You will have to beat the others first, starting with Fantina. She won't be so merciful, either. Don't let her looks fool you."

They were told. Even Gardenia is afraid of her.

Fantina looks nice from her picture. Mia will have to see what the woman is like in person.

**\- 0000 -**

"Here we are again. Route 207." Lalinda looks towards the gate of Cycling Road. "We already been down there so, we go this way…" She turns to her right.

The ground remains rocky, lacking a single blade of grass. In fact, Mia realizes they are standing at the base of a mountain. It is Mountain Coronet, isn't it? She heard it mentioned so much. Even Johanna told her once how it is tied to so much of Sinnoh's mythology.

From the rocky cliffs, and the few hikers that are bold enough to climb them… Mia hopes they will be able to stay on the ground.

Leon points towards the mountainside, and he traces his finger over and down to Route 206. "Impressive… it seems it connects to Wayward Cave. In fact, I have a feeling it goes as far as Route 211 all in one piece. It's massive."

"It's a natural border," Lalinda says. "Mt. Coronet stretches all the way to the top of the country. It splits it in half. Crazy, right? There are even Pokémon you can only find on the eastern side. The environment must be different."

"Have you ever been across the border?" Mia asks, curious.

"No. I only hear that Trainers cross it constantly. Maybe it's too rugged?" Lalinda shrugs. "This will be my first time. I'm pretty excited to see it."

"So, we literally just walk across." Will takes more.

Ryan points ahead. "Looks like we won't have to climb. There is a mouth leading inside."

He's not wrong. Mia can see it now. They can just enter and waltz through… or at least, that is what she hopes. The closer they get to it, the more she wonders how wrong she may be.

Once they step inside however, it's mostly dark. Her eyes begin to adjust to the change of light. The scent of dirt… it's like it just rained. However, they are inside a cave, so how could it possibly rain? The ground isn't even wet.

Her question is answered once her eyes fall on a pond of water. Perhaps Pokémon track the water around the cave too? She isn't entirely sure.

The walls are massive, reaching the tall ceiling. Will takes the lead, Mia follows close behind. She looks back to assure that everyone else is still present, especially Leon.

It's a narrow squeeze. Thankfully, there is an opening on higher ground, which they climb quickly. Just as Mia catches sight of the top, she slows down.

They aren't the only ones here. That alone isn't what surprised her.

There he is again. Isolated, and studying his surroundings. He was so quiet, she would have easily missed him. Cyrus takes notice of their presence, but he doesn't look bothered by it.

Lalinda seems to recognize him as she slows down. Mia is thankful she doesn't make a rude comment.

Mia feels a bit awkward to stand like this. She opens her mouth, but her brother speaks for her.

"Excuse me, do you know the way out? Or… did we miss the exit?"

Cyrus slowly turns. He answers in a dull tone. "Crossing the base of the mountain shouldn't take too long, if you only plan on heading straight out. If you are making an effort to head for Snowpoint City… it will take up too much of your time if you lack preparation. Which way are you heading?"

"Um…" Will is a bit uncomfortable now. "Hearthome City."

"I see…" Cyrus slowly points at his right. Heads turn, and Mia can see light spilling in the distance. "Then it shouldn't take you longer than a minute to find the sun again."

"Thank you, sir," he bows his head.

"Not a problem at all. I presume that all of you are Trainers." Cyrus notes. His eyes are on Mia now. "I've seen you a few times before. Judging from the way you stand so close to the boy with you… and the similarities… you two are siblings, are you not?"

"Yes, we are." Mia nods.

"I also recognize the girl with the long hair. I see a new face… and… how interesting…" Cyrus takes a few steps forward. Mia and Will step out the way. The man stands before Leon now. "The Galar Champion. I heard you were on vacation here. Has it been treating you well? I hope… you didn't run into too much trouble."

"Well," Leon is a bit embarrassed. "I hate to say I did occasionally. I'm still in one piece. They can't exactly beat me."

"I don't expect they can. You have never once lost a battle, or at least that is what they say." Cyrus nods his head, impressed. "I must ask of you to be a little more careful. Meddling with others does lead to consequences a Champion such as yourself should try to avoid. The last thing the Galarians need is to hear that their young Champion sustained an injury…"

"I know. I was told by others…" Leon steps back, not liking how the news is spreading. "Especially Cynthia."

Cyrus raises an eyebrow. "Cynthia? You've actually managed to draw her attention?"

"Yes. Mainly because she worries about me too much. I can handle myself!" Leon says, standing taller now. "She always scolds me for handling things my way. If it weren't for me, my friend here-" he points at Mia. "-would had never got out of the Eterna building that Team Galactic was in."

Cyrus turns his attention to her now. He looks a bit surprised to hear this. "So, you rescued her. That's wonderful of you, Champion. Still, to think you were bold enough to stand so firm against Team Galactic… yes. I heard about the explosion. The way they responded to you was completely unnecessary. It would have lead to great agony if you were unable to protect her. Impressive. I can see that you are the prodigy they say you are. Just remember what I told you… and my words include the rest of you."

He looks at each and every one of them.

"Team Galactic isn't anyone you can underestimate. You've seen what they can do. I wish not to see any of you suffer from your own recklessness. Do be careful."

"Of course, sir!" Mia nods. Hearing his words, he's just as concerned as the other adults were. Even if he was minding his own business, it didn't stop him from sharing his own concerns.

Lalinda speaks up. "I've seen you before, at the Pokémon Statue. You sounded like you knew about it."

"Yes. I did forget to introduce myself to your friends… My name is Cyrus, and I study mythology." He bows in a traditional fashion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Will nods.

He nods as he folds his arms behind his back. "Yes, it is. It is unfortunate how meetings like this feel rarer by day. This world… is filled with countless people whose intentions only bring ruin to others. I've seen it time after time. Where has it all begun? We are standing right at the source."

Mia looks down at her feet. Here? Where she is?

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began," Cyrus says. "In a newly created world... a world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world?"

He seems to be waiting for an answer. Will speaks up. "Well, there is a ton of conflict. Mostly the bad kind."

"You are on the right path." The dull man nods. "Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread…"

"Human spirit…?" Mia echoes. Why does he say that? She knows people aren't perfect… is that what he is referring to?

Ryan steps away as Cyrus walks past. The man shakes his head as he says, "This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..."

"Deplorable?" Mia echoes the unfamiliar world she hears from the man, unsure of the meaning.

Ryan has the answer. "It means it's wretched. Disappointing. Terrible. I can go on."

"You've impressed me. Not a lot of children your age knows the meaning," Cyrus says. "So, you recognize the state our world is in. You've witnessed how people react to it. You've seen how irrational people can become."

He frowns.

"It seems I've been talking to you too long on this subject. Perhaps I have bored you. I've wasted enough of your time."

"Oh, no! You're fine!" Mia waves her hands quickly, hoping she and the others didn't upset him in any way. "I get it. You don't like how there are so many mean people out there. I don't think anyone does."

"Like those hunters…" Will frowns.

Lalinda huffs. "And that Team Idiotic."

Cyrus glances towards her before he moves forward.

Everything he said… he reminds Mia of someone. In fact, Mia remembers how she actually wanted to talk to Cynthia about this very man. "Oh! Wait!"

Cyrus stops and turns. "Yes?"

"You study mythology a lot, so I have a question," Mia says. "Do you know personally Cynthia? I mean, she has close connections to others who look into those things. I was just wondering…"

Cyrus' expression isn't easy to read. He does give an answer. "Has she recognized me and my research, you ask? Yes, she has. She is indeed studying the same thing, along with our professor. It is an interesting subject. She is a very intelligent individual, and she does her job as Champion very well. I do, however, hope she does not try to descend so deep. Strength is one thing, but a single wrong move will hurt her. The hunters… and Team Galactic… they do not falter as easily as she would like."

He begins to walk again, heading for Route 207. He says nothing else, but he does hold a single hand up as a wave.

Mia watches until he is out of sight. She looks back at Will. "So, he's a researcher too. It sounds like he is really worried about what is going on. He isn't wrong about those bad guys. They are just as stubborn as Johanna's Glameow."

"Heh. You aren't wrong about that," Will almost laughs at the comparison. It's almost too good.

Lalinda smiles. "Well, Cyrus said we are only a minute or so away from getting out of this cave, so let's hurry!"

Leon nods. "Right. I want to see what Hearthome City looks like. I heard how nice the people are there."

They begin to move again, towards the light. Once they step out, they are greeted with an edge of a cliff. Mia stops herself immediately, almost missing the bridge and falling off the edge. Her brother grabs hold of her arm to keep her sturdy.

If her heart could leap out her chest, it would have made a massive dive.

Down below is a massive and flowing river. The fall looks deep. If she had taken another step…

"Wow!" Lalinda jumps to their side, unaware of what just happened. "This looks massive! Look at all the water! We are way up high, when we were on the ground before. It's like the land took a dive on this side!"

Leon appears fascinated. "Won't you take a look at what's down there? Is that a Pokémon?"

Now everyone is looking down. Mia tries not to look too long, feeling very uncomfortable. Her eyes fall on a cluster of sticks in the lake… a dam. A brown and furry head surfaces from underwater, with a tree branch held between its incisors. A dark paw rubs its lighter face before it grips a branch from the dam.

"Awww!" Lalinda watches the creature pull its massive and heavy body from the water. Water weighs down its fur. "It's so cute!"

Mia knows what a beaver is, so this _has _to be the Pokémon version of one. It's _massive_ compared to them. How the dam doesn't collapse under its weight is incredible. It obviously knows what it is doing.

The Pokémon has stubby legs, but it has no problem with moving them. It lowers the branch, and now it rises to its hind legs, using the front two to hold it in place. With incredible strength, it shoves the branch inside until it can't push anymore. Dropping back to all fours, it turns around and rises it's large, flat, and dark tail. It begins to hammer it down with no problem at all.

But, why would it do that? Mia thought they stack them carefully?

It added it in without destroying the dam. This Pokémon must be far more intelligent than the beavers back home. Maybe its method makes its dam stronger?

With the Pokédex in hand, the Pokémon is scanned. Mia looks at its image on the screen. It sits almost like a human. It's hilarious.

_(Sinnoh Number 012._

_**Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Bidoof.**_

_Its typing is: Normal and Water. A river dammed by Bibarel will never overflow its banks, which is appreciated by people nearby.)_

Mia considers catching it… but she doesn't want to disturb its work. Maybe it's best to leave it alone.

"I've never seen one actually build until now. I wonder how long it took to build the entire thing?" Lalinda mutters.

"There's more Pokémon than that," Ryan says. "And honestly, Bibarel is best left alone. I find them useless in battle."

A little harsh, isn't he?

"Amazing," Leon says. "The view here is stunning… you could see the entire route. Look." He points ahead.

It appears if they cross the bridge, it would take them to a chunk of land. Perhaps the waters around it are the result of erosion. Then again, this isn't a canyon.

There are two other bridges attached to it. One leads left to another part of a cliff. Maybe they could climb down? There is a distant waterfall.

However, if they keep going straight, they would cross over to a tamer portion of what if left of the mountain. There are stairs that will take them down to a massive field of wild grass.

There is even a gate just across. It has to lead to the city. Mia can see the distant buildings… yes. That is the way.

She thanks her brother and steps away. Taking out her own map, she checks to confirm the location. Everyone else either has the same idea, or they are just excited like she is.

_Route 208._

_A lush field of grass spreads from Mt. Coronet's sheer rock face, creating a vista of contrasts._

_The Berry Master, an old man who loves nature, Pokémon, and berries, makes his home here._

"Why is the Berry Master mentioned?" Will wonders.

"Maybe because he sells berries." Ryan guesses.

Lalinda smiles. "Oh! I know who he is! He comes to our town all the time. He and mama would often trade! He gives us the mulch we need to grow our flowers. He runs a shop here!"

"A mulch shop, huh?" Leon echoes.

"I should stop by and see him when I can. I don't think he's home right now. During this time of day, he's out planting berries for the wild Pokémon to eat."

"I'm just glad we made it here," Will says. "It feels great to be out somewhere we've never been before. I wonder what kind of Pokémon live around here?"

"Only one way to find out!" Ryan sprints past them all, crossing the bridge with little care in the world.

"Hey! Doduo-brain!" Lalinda races after him. "You don't even know where you are going! Stop running so fast! If you trip, you'll easily break something! Your body is used to being indoors!"

"Why would they run when the bridge doesn't even have railings?!" Mia questions aloud. She doesn't even want to cross.

Now that she has had good look at just how _high _they actually are, she feels so dizzy, she might not cross at all.

Will takes her hand. "It's okay, I got you. Just close your eyes and don't look."

"Kinda hard to do when the bridge moves with every step we take…" Mia feels intimidated by just how long it is. "That has to be the longest bridge I've ever seen… and there's _two _we have to cross? Nu-uh. I'm good…"

"I have your back, mate," Leon says from behind. "Don't worry. We'll make sure we get across safely. Including Sunshine."

The mentioned Eevee lies down against Mia's head to stay secure.

Mia finds it easy to close her eyes now. Holding her brother's arm, she feels herself being pulled along. It doesn't take long for her to feel and hear the wood under her feet. The distant waterfall sounds closer with every step.

The bridge sways occasionally, so she is forced to stop every now and then. Will doesn't mind, but the walk feels like it is taking a million years.

Once she finds solid ground again, she can hear the roar of the waterfall next to her.

"Okay, let's keep going," Will says.

One more time.

She is guided again. Solid ground is gone, again. She can hear the water behind her, and her feet find the ground again in no time. Without confirmation, she opens her eyes. Around her is the end of the mountain. Glancing behind her, aside Leon, she can see just how far they walked.

"We made it right across," Leon says proudly. "Feeling better now?"

There is no way she could have crossed that herself. With a slow now, she speaks softly. "Y-yeah."

"If you had kept traveling alone, I'm not sure if you would have ever left the mountain," Will says, almost joking. Or… perhaps he is. He is wearing a small smile.

He isn't wrong.

Mia pushes herself forward. Down below and already in the field, it appears that Lalinda and Ryan have a head start in searching for Pokémon that inhabit the area.

She is thankful people were kind enough to build a flight of steps for her to easily descend from the rocky terrain. Once she reaches the grass, she feels a wave of relief. Now the mountain towers even more, but it hardly matters. She has no plans in climbing it.

"Took you long enough!" Lalinda waves, standing among the tall grass. "She didn't slow you down too much, did she? Did she ever faint on the way here?"

"Leave it alone, Lalinda," Will says, clearly annoyed by her constant teasing.

"Aw, I'm not allowed to joke about it? Didn't you complain to Mia about being so sensitive?" Lalinda places her hands on her hips, almost pouting. "It's not like I'm constantly doing it anyway. Geez."

"Grow up," Will tells her.

"That advice would fit Leon better than me. I'm eleven. I'm not even a teenager yet, so hah." She sticks her tongue out.

Will decides not to entertain her. As for Leon, he appears bothered by what she just said. Before he could say a word, Mia grabs his arm and pulls him away from her.

Mia personally doesn't see Lalinda as mean. She's nothing like Marlen. She just… doesn't know when to stop playing around. Maybe she's just excited to be around so many people?

"Hey, look at this one!" Ryan calls. "You can almost miss it!"

Mia walks over to him, and she follows where he is pointing. At first, she doesn't see anything. Then, she sees a red and blue rose dancing and moving through the grass. They are attached to the hands of a small and green-bodied Pokémon. Its face is a lighter shade, and it has a trio of thorns on the top of its head.

It looks similar to another Pokémon. "This one must be what Roserade evolves from." Mia picks up her Pokédex. It beeps after scanning the creature.

_(Sinnoh Number 026._

_**Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Budew.**_

_Its typing is: Grass and Poison. The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people.)_

"I wonder if people keep these things in their houses, like house plants," Will says aloud, watching the creature go. His Pichu rises to his feet for a better look from his shoulder.

"Well, you aren't wrong," Lalinda says. "At least, it's common back in Floaroma Town. They do a great job with keeping plants alive."

"Roselia and Roserade… they can be considered…" Ryan whips out his notebook, and he grabs his pen from behind his ear. He begins to jot down notes.

Will shakes his head. "I would rather not try to have one. If it ever gets angry, it might just poison me. No thanks."

"Pokémon don't really attack people unless you provoke them," Lalinda tells him.

"Well, I might end up provoking it!"

Leon watches the Roselia go further away. "Getting Poison Jabbed will leave you hospitalized for an entire week. I can understand why you would like to keep your distance."

"Wait…" Will looks at him funny. "How do you know that?"

Mia laughs at her brother's expression. She is pretty sure this is something most Trainers probably already know. Lalinda would refer to it as 'common knowledge'. There is always a risk with owning a Pokémon.

Her laughter doesn't mute out the sound of rustling grass. Mia turns towards the source, and she can see the blades being pushed around. At first, it's too small to properly see. Once she sees the small white body, she waves her brother over. "Look! I've never seen that one before."

The little creature has what looks like a round and green helmet over its face. Seeing its eyes is almost impossible. A pair of red horns sticks out from the surface. The one in front is larger than the other. Its feet drag on the ground, coated by its flowing fur.

Ryan gasps. "No way! That's a Ralts!"

"A what?" Will asks.

Leon smiles. "It's a rare Pokémon. You should catch it, Mia!"

Wait. Her?! Why is he encouraging her out of all people?

"No way! I need that Ralts!" Ryan says. "It can evolve into a Gallade! It would be far better than a frail Kadabra! Heh. It might even be a better fighting-type than Machamp!"

"Hey! You said you would help me catch my next Pokémon! You promised!" Mia reminds him before he could go too far. "You have what would have been my Cranidos! It's only fair I get a Ralts!"

"Seriously?" Ryan already regrets saying what he did. "You're kidding…"

Mia quickly scans it with her Pokédex at the same time she unclips Batty's capsule from her belt. She wants to make this quick.

_(Sinnoh Number 157._

_**Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Psychic and Fairy. If its horns capture warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.)_

"Alright," Mia smiles. "It's time for a new-"

"No, no, no. See?" Ryan pushes her aside before she could even throw it. "You're sending out a Poison-type Pokémon, who is weak against Psychic-types. You don't even know what you are doing."

"What? Hey!" Mia frowns. "Yes I do!"

"That may be true, but Fairy-types are discovered to be weak to Poison-types. I say this is an even playing field," Leon says. "She knows what she is doing."

She honestly didn't, but she's happy to take the credit. "Thank you." She turns her attention back to the Ralts, who slows down and takes notice of them now. "It's mine now-"

"You still have more Pokémon than me," Ryan reminds her as he walks forward.

"Didn't you say you would _rep_lace your Kadabra? You'll still be left with three Pokémon!" Mia shouts at him, growing irritated by his interference. She steps in front of him and nudges him away. She's not letting him have _another _Pokémon she has her eyes on!

"You don't even know what it can do!" Ryan frowns.

"Ryan, just let her have the Ralts!" Will shouts at him. "You already took her Cranidos! What more do you want!"

"This _might _be the only one we'll ever see!" Ryan looks at Will like he had lost his mind. "I'm not missing this opportunity!"

"You're not taking it from her either!"

Leon steps back. "Don't mind me. I'm standing neutral."

Lalinda shrugs. She is in the same position as him.

Mia looks back at the Ralts, who is frightened by all the yelling. Before she could try to say anything about it, the Pokémon's body glows white, and it thins out from existence.

Did…

It just disappeared! Just like that Abra did!

Mia groans as she grips her hair, all while tilting her head back. She could have _had _that too! "Why? Why?! Can I _please _catch something?!" She growls and stomps her foot on the ground.

Leon grits his teeth, sensing her pain. "Ouch! _Unlucky!"_

Will shoots a glare at Ryan. "This is your fault."

"My fault? No one ever told you to play police officer!" Ryan shouts, giving him the same look.

"Alright, listen. What's done is done," Leon steps in before any of them could continue. "We should move on anyway. Maybe we'll get lucky… hopefully… and see another Ralts. Next time, let's try _not _to frighten it away."

Ryan sighs. "Right. Right…"

Lalinda crosses his arms. "You all did it to yourselves. We gave the offer to Mia, but everyone wants to be so loud."

Mia decides to just start walking. She's already disappointed enough. "Lets just go. I don't even want a Ralts anymore."

Everyone else falls silent. Noting her disappointment, they don't try to say anything else, at least for now.

Mia tears her eyes off the ground, noticing a lone house, the only house in the entire route. There is a ground sign, too.

_Berry Master's House_

_Free Berries Available_

So, this is the Berry Master the map and Lalinda mentioned. Judging from the closed curtains, they aren't home. A part of her is glad that is the case. That means no more stops. They can just directly head for the city now.

Now, the massive rectangular and brick binding stands at the edge of the route. There is the gate.

_Rt. 208_

_East: Hearthome City_

"Thank goodness. We made it." Mia is truly relieved. She's already tired of walking… tired of hearing the arguing. She needs a snack. She just wants to see Fantina and call it a day. Getting to her took longer than she originally thought it would.

"There is it," Will says. "Come on, sis. I know you're dying to sit down."

Mia nods. She tries not to let her disappointment linger, so she forces a smile. "Yeah…"

She is forced to stop walking, just to move aside to let one person through. No surprise that it would be busy here. She climbs the short flight of stairs, and she enters the cool interior.

She stops immediately, and she takes a step back. She nearly bumps against her brother doing so. "Crap…!"

Why can't she catch a break?

Standing in the middle of the walkway, checking the electronic map, is Marlen. He wears his earbuds are usual, meaning he didn't hear them. How long it would take for him to see them however…

It's not long. His blue eyes shift to their direction, and his expression switches from boredom, to surprise. He pulls out a single earbud, and he almost laughs. "What? No way. You actually made it over here, Mia? Let me guess. He had to hold your hand?"

Mia hates how quickly he figured that out.

"Don't start," Will warns him.

"Oh, shut up. I wasn't even talking to you, idiot," Marlen huffs. He looks at the others. "You're still hanging around them. I'm not surprised. You are a total whimp when it's just you and your crybaby sister."

Sunshine growls softly. She doesn't like him very much.

Richard is a little more hostile. His cheeks crackle with static as they did before.

"By the gods! Not _you_ again! Why not come up with a better insult, moron?" Lalinda sneers.

"Ooooh." Marlen wiggles his fingers, not bothered by her words in the slightest. "You stay out of my business, flower girl. I don't have time to waste on you. No one ever asked you to play hero."

"No one ever asked you to be such a major jerk. Go away!" Lalinda shouts at him.

"You can't force me."

"Wanna bet?" She stomps forward.

Marlen scoffs. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to fight a girl."

"Then how about you just go?" Will suggests. "Then, we can be out your way."

"Ho- wait a minute," Marlen covers his mouth with his fist, letting loose a chuckling wheeze. "You're actually going to challenge Fantina? _This _is something I need to see! She is nothing like the last two! She even gave me a hard time… almost."

He crosses his arms.

"Oh yeah. I am going to bring a few snacks. This is going to be a hilarious battle. I can't wait to see your sorry sister lose. She'll only cry!"

"Will you please just shut up?!" Will snaps.

"Make me!" Marlen challenges.

"How about we don't go there?" Leon finally steps forward, and Marlen's grin leaves his face. "If you try to hurt any of them, you won't like what would happen next."

"Tch. You think you're so intimidating."

"Um, excuse me," Ryan interrupts, completely lost by all this. "Who's he?"

"The name is Marlen, if you must know." Marlen glares at him. "I will assume you are that crybaby's friend too, huh? How is she making so many?"

"The opposite of why you have no friends, jerk." Lalinda growls.

"I don't need friends. I'm fine operating on my own," Marlen counters. He slips a hand in his pocket and pulls out his gym case. "I'm moving faster than all of you combined are. You don't even have this."

Opening it, there lies the Coal and Forest badges…

… and a third badge at the first slot of the second row. Three purple circles hung around a silver ring. The circles are outlined with the same color…

"Gym badges?" Ryan stares at the shiny new charm.

"That's the badge you earn for defeating Fantina… right?" Lalinda frowns. "He's really ahead of us, and I hate show-offs."

"Humph." Marlen closes the case. "What I just got - The Relic Badge - you clowns might never see. I can easily beat every single one of you one by one."

"But you can't defeat all of us at once!" Lalinda counters.

"You're weak for huddling together like that. Everyone knows that _true _strength is what you get alone."

Leon crosses his arms. "Take a double-take. You already know you can't defeat me."

"Oh, I know better than to waste my time on you," Marlen admits. "At least I'm not an arrogant moron like you are."

"Cheeky."

Marlen looks at everyone else. "Do feel free to come forward though. You'll only be a sniveling or broken mess in the end, battle or not."

"You best watch yourself, _mate."_ Leon warns him. "You like to pick fights, and I don't like that. I already gave you my warning. I don't tend to be nice to bullies. Go ahead if you want. Take a step closer. Punch her brother if you want."

"Hey!" Will reminds Leon he is present.

"But…" Leon continues. "Once you do that, you'll find yourself eating a mouthful of dirt. If I remember correctly, it doesn't taste good, either."

Marlen blinks, and he gives him his response. "We are inside a building- are you blind? Whatever. You don't scare me either."

"I don't? If that's the case, then please do come closer."

Is he… challenging Marlen? Mia isn't sure if Leon is bluffing or not, but she can tell Marlen is just as surprised. He clearly wasn't expecting this sort of response.

Instead of proceeding, he brushes his hair off his shoulders. "Tch. I don't pick fights with Champions. Just move. I'm going. Staying here will only weaken me. The uselessness is contagious."

Leon steps aside to allow him to pass. Once he is gone, he exhales a heavy breath. "What a relief. I thought he would never leave!"

"Are you crazy?!" Mia finds her voice again, and for those to be the first words she blurts out catches everyone off guard. "What if he decides to beat you up?! You would have gotten really hurt! I already told you he can fight!"

"Well, see… I wouldn't have said what I did if I didn't know how to defend myself," Leon answers as he begins to move forward. He ignores the many stares. "And everything I said wasn't a bluff, either."

Mia watches him head out the other side. She looks at her brother. "Um…"

"Let's just go, like uh… now." Will begins to walk again. Mia is quick to stay by his side, unsure of what to really make of what happened.

Ryan points towards where Leon headed, then Marlen. He looks at Lalinda who is joining them. "Wait just-"

"Don't think about it. It'll make your sheltered head hurt," Lalinda says.

Ryan places a single hand on his head, unsure of what her words meant. He finally follows her on the way out.

"I don't know why he always messes with me. I never did anything to him…" Mia frowns. She can feel Sunshine rubbing her chin against her head. Maybe she is trying to comfort her?

"Don't believe his words. You're not as weak as he claims. You're strong sis. You just don't see it yet," Will says. He takes a second to think. "Wow. That sounded cliche as crap."

"It's fine. Besides. Him showing up only makes me want to win even more," Mia huffs. "I'm gonna win that darn badge!" Mia shouts. "It will make him shut up!"

Will smiles. "I bet that if Sierra were here, he would be running all the way back to Jubilife…"

"Oh yeah, he would be. He hardly ever messed with me when s_he _was around," Mia says. She is looking forward to when they meet, whenever that happens.

"Wait, who is Sierra?" Lalinda asks.

"She's a friend we knew since we were little," Mia explains. "And… I think the reason why we haven't found her yet is because she is going through culture shock, too…"

"Oh, wow. Really?" Lalinds is amused. "Then I guess I'll have to get used to her being unfamiliar with a lot of things too, huh?"

"Sorry about that…" Mia says sheepishly. She knows she drives the girl crazy with her ignorance sometimes.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your conversation. It's really nice and wholesome, but…" Ryan has eyes on him now. "Where's Leon?"

The three exchange horrified looks. "Oh no!"

Ryan is left confused as they bolt out the gate exit. "Wait! What's this all about?! Don't leave me here!" He chases after them, hearing them all cry out Leon's name.

….

Meanwhile, the windows of the gate become empty once more, through a pair of scratchy lenses. A light huff is sounded.

The binoculars are lowered. A pair of light blue eyes squint slightly, almost in disgust. "Just look at them. They are making faster progress than we are prepared for!"

Sitting against the rocky walls and near the mouth of Mt. Coronet, trimming her nails, Danna only glances at her grouchy partner before looking back at her task. "Why does this even surprise you, dumb-dumb? May I also ask why are you being so nosey?"

"I was scouting for rare Pokémon, and found those brats instead," Daniel says, glaring at his partner now. "That curly-haired girl scared off a Ralts. Tch."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Danna grumbles now. "Do me a favor and sit down, before you get spotted by someone. I'm not in the mood to deal with any annoying Trainers…"

"You don't have to be so harsh." He takes a seat, setting his binoculars on his lap. Lowering his head, his elbows rest on his lap as his chin is supported by his hands. He is almost pouting now. "Commander Mars said we have to keep an eye on them anyway."

"Those kids? She did, didn't she?" Danna recalls the order now, and it only annoys her further. "Well, it doesn't mean we should jump in front of them so much."

She yawns.

"I really need some sleep."

"Ditto," Daniel quietly says with a sigh.

"We'll need all the energy we need to deal with some bratty kids."

Daniel growls lightly at the thought of it. "You realize they aren't that much younger than us, right? That Galarian brat is only… what? Three years younger?"

"He's still considered a child unlike us, okay? Don't compare us to those little pests."

"Touché."

"I hate it back in HQ, too. Everyone looks down on us, they mock us, push us around…" Danna sets her clippers down as she stands tall. "Idiots."

"They treat us like we are below them because we are the youngest-"

"No, fool. They are jealous." Danna turns around and points at his chest. "The boss even recognized us!"

Daniel's eyes fall on the finger, staring like it is a weapon. "It was only for a few seconds…"

"Better than none," Danna says, stepping away. "Though, we never saw the boss personally. We just heard from our commander."

"We only started getting into trouble because of that Galarian brat, and I don't like it," Daniel says. "He's making us look bad, and now everyone is really laughing at us!"

"Don't tell the commanders I said this, but I'm glad they got destroyed by him, too. It gives us a perfect excuse on why we were powerless against that kid…"

"I can't believe he bested Jupiter…" Daniel shakes his head. "And Jupiter isn't as nice as Mars. Reporting a failure to her is like a death sentence. She _really_ punishes you. At least all Mars does is yell and scream at you…"

"For a good hour…" Danna reminds him. "And the room is a mess. I hate cleaning up after her. Then again, at least it's a mess and not a murder…"

There is a bit of silence between them. The faint cries of Pokémon, and the distant crash of the waterfall are the only things keeping true silence away.

"I don't want to go to Solaceon Town," Daniel complains out of the blue.

"Why? It's just an old dusty place," Danna says, visibly confused.

"Not because of that. Glameow-head is going to be there!"

Danna slams a hand against her forehead with a grown. "Damn! I forgot about that! He probably heard about our recent failures…! Gaaah!" She throws her arm down, wearing a snarl. "I am _not _in the mood for any of his stupid lectures! Mars will rant and scare the soul out of us, but at _least_ she doesn't say things that makes us feel like shit!"

"If we don't go, Mars will give us an earful. We don't have a choice, and I hate it…" Daniel mutters. "I'll just… stay here and mentally brace myself for all the derogatory things that he'll say to us…"

"For once, I honestly don't care if you want to wait an extra ten minutes. Actually, I'm all for it," Danna says in-a-matter-of-factly.

"I hope he gets a nasty sunburn," Daniel says hatefully. "I hope the dumb old man isn't there either."

"Ew! You mean, Charon?!" Danna's eyes widen. She shuts her eyes and waves her hands, appearing disgusted. "Ew. Eww! Him and Glameow-head at the same place?! They are _really_ going to jab at us now! Why can't we stay at HQ…?"

"I would rather hear your annoying mouth run all day," Daniel says.

His comment isn't missed, either. Danna looks at him, balling a fist. "What was that?!"

Daniel quickly steps back with a panicked shout.

Loud static is sounded nearby, and they both nearly jump. They exchange glances until Daniel begins to walk towards the radio leaning against another tree.

"D1 and D2! D1 and D2! Status report! Do you hear me?" The breaking voice belongs to Mars, who sounds rather unpleasant at the moment.

Daniel picks up the radio and presses down on the side button. He speaks into the speaker. "This is D2, hearing you loud and clear, sir!" His tone has completely changed, now more firm and straightforward. "Route 208 holds several Trainers. Proceed with caution. D1 and I will proceed to Hearthome City shortly. Everything else went smoothly. There were no complications, over."

"Wonderful," Mars replies. "Can you confirm there are no possible threats in the area?"

"There are no-" Daniel's radio is snatched from his hand, and he immediately stands. "Seriously?! I was talking to the-" a finger is against his face now.

Danna holds it there as she replies now. "This is D1. Correction for my partner. The Trainers present are a problem. It's _them_, sir."

There is a few seconds of silence until the static is heard again. "... They are all in the same spot?"

"Yes, sir. Including the Galarian."

Another pause. The pair of grunts become a bit nervous until a new response comes in. "Good job. You did exactly what I asked of you. Keep it up, but remain unseen as much as you can. We need them to have their guard as low as possible. If they _do _get in our way, do not engage with them."

"Understood," Danna replies.

"Proceed to your location. I will meet you there." The communication is cut off.

The pair look at one another again before throwing their hands up with a grin. "Yes!" They both whisper.

"A praise from Mars…!" Daniel clearly wants to celebrate, but there is little time. He struggles to clip his radio to his back pocket. Once attached, he feels a little awkward with it. "Man, I can't _wait _until she gives us better equipment! This dumb old radio has to be older than us!"

"If we keep this up, we'll get an upgrade in no time," Danna says, with a bit of excitement.

"We still have the latest headset you stole."

"Yes, I do. I plan on keeping it," Danna says. "Let's hurry on out. I hate to see Glameow-head, but Mars might just spare us from him."

"I hope so…"

The pair are quick to their feet, and the hurry to the bridge.

There is a lot of work to do.

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 16!**


	16. Passion and Compassion

**A/N: I hated Fantina's Gym so much when I was a kid. Enough said.**

**\- Chapter 16: Passion and Compassion -**

"Are you positive that Galarian boy took this route?"

Crossing the bridge of Route 208, Pokémon Hunter Davis walks with his Chingling clinging on to his arm. With every step, a light ring is sounded.

Another hunter is behind him. Cautiously, he and Davis squat down once they reach the end. Davis looks back and gives a nod before he walks along the rocky walls.

The other hunter replies. "Yes. One of our squad mates spotted him with a bunch of kids. They just entered the city not too long ago." He appears very annoyed. "It also seems that there were a couple Galactic goons around here too. Why is this route so popular?"

"Hearthome City is connected to many different routes," Davis answers. "So there is a lot of traffic. The fact that Team Galactic is using this road doesn't surprise me."

"Why are we even looking for this kid?" the hunter asks. "Don't you remember how he mopped the floor with us?!"

The Chingling turns its head to look at Davis. Another chime is sounded from the simple movement.

"I do, but… the boss doesn't need to know that," Davis grumbles. "Besides. I need that Eevee. If we don't retrieve it, being beaten by a fourteen-year-old is the best thing in the world compared to what _she _will do."

"Y-yeah. That's true…"

They continue to walk in silence. Only a quiet voice breaks it.

"What was that, Davis?" the hunter asks.

"Huh?" Davis looks back at him, puzzled. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't? I guess I'm hearing things…"

The sound comes again, only this time… it is a quiet and whisper-like laugh.

"Hey, Davis. Stop playing around, man."

"I didn't do that," Davis says, stopping and glaring. He takes a look around now. "I have a feeling we have been followed. I don't see how. I confirmed there was no one important around here with my Hoothoot…"

His Chingling climbs to his shoulder, and it jumps to his head. More ringing. It tries to pinpoint the voice, but there doesn't appear to be anything.

They remain still. A cloud of vapor flies free from their mouths.

That's not supposed to be there.

The temperature… it drops drastically. The stinging cold clings on to their skin. Davis holds his hand in front of his mouth, taking note that he can see himself breathing.

"The hell…?"

_**OOOOOH-HO-HO-HO-HO!**_

The haunting laugh echoes as a cold and gusty breeze blows right past them. The pair of hunters take several steps back, looking in every direction. The Chingling jumps, alarmed and frightened.

The air begins to rotate around them, kicking up loose grass and fallen leaves. The hunter shrieks and grips Davis' arms. Davis shakes him off quickly. He doesn't get the chance to scold him as a sudden force nearly knocks him off his feet.

Fading into existence, several Gastly start to surround them. Davis quickly moves back as they move closer, unaffected by the powerful wind.

_**"Coming here… your biggest mistake…" **_a sinister voice whispers.

More Gastly appear and draw in closer. The pair of hunters are blocked off in every direction.

Davis grits his teeth. "Leave us alone!"

Their only response is the laughter again. The Gastly are laughing along with it.

Chingling shuts its eyes as its body glows a light blue. It flies off Davis' head as a ribbon of light, sucked through the button of the capsule clipped against Davis' waste.

Davis didn't expect the Pokémon to force itself back inside its own ball. He crouches closer to the ground, feeling his legs tremble.

The sunlight is blocked off by a large and round dark figure that now looms over them. Davis shrinks as it descends closer. Its red eyes pierce through the darkness. On the surface, it is hard to see, but it flows like a massive dark cloud. A pair of arms spread open from above.

_**"Now… you face the absolute."**_

Several shadows fly from behind the figure, hissing and screeching. Crackling and screaming. They all wear skulls, with a piercing red glow from the inside. They dive down, joining the Gastly that hungrily come closer.

The hunters desperately try to swat the countless ghosts away as they scream. They no longer care about the powerful gust in their way. They bolt right through it, sprinting back to the bridge. The ghosts follow like a trail of death, all the way to Mt. Coronet.

The ghosts that linger swarm upwards and around the round figure, almost as if they adore them. The darkness seems to grow as they surround the figure even more.

_"Ne reviens pas."_

**\- 0000 -**

As soon as Mia exits the gate, she is greeted with a small open field. However, it lacks space, due to countless people swarming the area. Mia is forced to step back. She can hardly see what's in front of her, but she knows the city is right there!

To her right, there is another gate that is blocked off. A cameraman is there, along with some woman holding a microphone. They hurry over to the crowd.

"What's going on…?" Ryan isn't so familiar with the chaotic energy. Seeing the swarms of people makes him wonder if coming here was a bad idea.

Lalinda steps in front of everyone. "I think I have an idea. Come on, guys."

"I honestly don't want to get any closer to them, but alright." Will shares the same feelings as Mia. Large crowds don't do too well for them. He just has an easier time managing them.

Mia is careful as she moves her way through, apologizing each time she is forced to nudge someone aside. As soon as she reaches a break, she sees the source.

Sunshine stands tall as she barks right at it.

She should have known.

Standing in the middle, Leon is ignoring the shouting and the constant camera flashes coming his way. His attention is on a Buneary he holds in his arms. It appears very young, actually. Smaller than an average Buneary.

A woman breaks from the crowd, wearing a pink ball dress. Her brown hair is shoulder-length, and they bounce with every movement. "Oh! Baby Buneary! There you are!" Her voice sounds almost strained. Did she run the entire way here?

There are cheers and whistling now as she reaches Leon. The teen looks at her, somewhat confused.

"Thank you for catching her before she ran too far!" The woman is relieved. Offering her arms, the small Pokémon lunges from Leon's arms to hers. She hugs the Pokémon happily. "I don't know what would have happened if she wandered off! She's just a hatchling! I would have been so devastated!"

"Not a problem at all, miss," Leon says. "I saw the Pokémon hopping around, and it looked lost. I didn't want it to end up somewhere it could get hurt."

She hugs the Pokémon tighter. After a few seconds, her eyes are wide in surprise. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Keira, one of the Pokémon Contest Judges! You can see why this is such a huge deal. I was supposed to have Buneary here on camera when she hatches but… things didn't go as planned!"

Mia is familiar with Pokémon Contests. She knows Dawn performs in them nearly all the time.

Everyone else is listening quietly. Ryan however, he looked disturbed the second he heard contests being mentioned.

"Pokémon Contests…" Leon repeats this with familiarity in his tone. "Isn't that when Pokémon dress up in little clothes and perform shows?"

"Hehe. It's more than just that, but a Trainer like you wouldn't understand. Even our Champion had stopped being interested in these types of things. Though, she used to do them a lot. I wonder what made her stop…? Well, that doesn't matter! You should visit the Contest Hall sometime!"

Mia only picked up half of what the woman was rambling about.

Keira turns towards the crowd now. "Okay everyone! There is nothing to see here anymore! You got a look at the Galarian Champion! Please let him breathe! It's rude to stare for so long!"

The crowd breaks apart with no protest. Perhaps they got all the pictures they needed? Or, do they respect this woman? Whatever it is, Mia is glad they listened. Now she can reach Leon without a problem.

Leon glances behind him, taking notice. He fully turns to them now, almost laughing. "Sorry about that. It just jumped into my arms. I think it fancies me."

Keira gasps. "No way! You _know _Leon? That must be so cool!"

Mia smiles shyly as her brother joins her side. She feels a little better with his presence. "It's… a lot to tell."

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Lalinda asks, almost as if she is his mother. Leon gives her a funny look in response.

Keira laughs. "Oh, no. He stopped the trouble! There is nothing wrong here!" She pets the little Buneary. "I heard how Leon is traveling… so I won't trouble you now."

"Ho!" a voice shouts. "Thank the gods! I made it just in time!"

Mia recognizes that voice in a heartbeat. She looks past Keira, seeing Lucas jogging their way. "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Keira is pleased. "Hi, Lucas! You know these people?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah. I heard that they were coming, but I had no idea when. Then I saw the crowd and had to check it out. There sure were a lot of folks swarming the field. More than normal…"

He sighs.

"Okay." He pats the side of his face and smiles. "You made it to your next big city. Check out your maps if you don't believe me, but… it should be obvious."

Mia pulls out her map. "I know you're not wrong. But… wow. We really are on the other side of Sinnoh…"

Their current location is so far from Twinleaf. It's incredible...

_Hearthome City. Warm & Kind._

_This friendly city started as a place where people and Pokémon gathered, then grew into a center of commerce._

_A nice fountain with benches, as well as the Pokémon Fan Club, are among the city's amenities._

Now that the crowd is gone, Mia can have a better look at the city. It's nothing advanced like Jubilife, but it's nearly just as massive. It has to be, since she can't see the ends of it where she currently stands.

The roads are brown and titled, matching the brick grounding laid out around the city. The buildings are mostly small, with only a few that tower very high. The lights are warm and welcoming. There is even a massive fountain in the distance. It has a calm atmosphere, or maybe it's because everything has settled down.

Lucas bows towards Keira. "If you don't mind, I'm going to guide them away."

"Oh, no! I don't mind at all!" Keira smiles. "I have to return to my work anyway. Perhaps we will see each other again if you have the time!" She waves before jogging away with the Buneary held securely in her arms.

Lucas sighs. "Whew. I managed to have her leave. She wouldn't stop talking." He turns to everyone. "Don't get the wrong idea. She's very nice. It's just… when she is excited, she will go on forever."

"I understand," Mia says. The smile on her face only grows. "I'm just happy to see you again."

"It hasn't even been that long!" Lucas laughs. "Come on. I have something to show you."

"Oh! What is it?" Mia wonders as she begins to follow. She nearly leaves her brother behind. Being around Lucas again makes her feel like she is back in the small little town.

Though, she doesn't mind being away from it. She doesn't want to go back there just yet.

Lucas chuckles at how eager she is.

They keep walking and reach the city's main street, and Mia's attention turns to the pair of massive fountains. Just as the city was described, there are benches at very convenient places.

There is another gate just straight down the road. Perhaps the city is connected to so many routes? It makes sense why a contest hall and a gym would be held here.

"There's a place called Amity Square. You can have your Pokémon run free there without any problems," Lucas begins to explain. "It's at the very back of the city, so you should go there if you ever need to relax."

They pass a Pokémart and make a turn.

"You can make poffins here. You already know how much Pokémon love those," Lucas continues. "There is a Pokémon Fan Club. I highly suggest keeping Leon strictly away from there."

"Oh." Mia looks towards Leon, who simply shrugs. If the name of the place doesn't make it obvious enough…

Her thoughts are interrupted as her eyes fall upon… possibly the strangest building she has ever seen. It sticks out so much, it would be impossible to not notice. It has everyone's undivided attention.

Massive and white, it looks bulky, not matching the atmosphere very well. It doesn't have a door, meaning anyone is welcome to enter and exit at any time. There isn't even a sign anywhere. Perhaps it is abandoned…?

"That there… is the quietest building in Sinnoh." Lucas answers the unasked question. "It is common courtesy to speak no louder than a whisper there."

"Why is that?" Will asks. "It doesn't even look like it belongs there.

"Yes, but it's a very old building. How old, we do not know," Lucas says. "But according to many legends, this was one of the first places built when civilization came about. How it stayed intact for this long is something even Cynthia has a hard time trying to figure out."

Mia had no idea they got so close to it until they stopped walking. They stand in front of it now, and it looks even more massive. She can see the cracks from years of erosion. Parts of the building are even chipped off.

Leon walks past, stopping once he stands directly in front of it. Slowly, he rests his hand against the surface. His eyes are glued to the bell hanging at the very top. "People come here all the time?"

"Mainly to send their blessings, or the offer to the gods," Lucas nods. "So many stories mentioned how… a pair of dragons descended from the heavens before a single person. And that very person built this building with their assistance. Sure, we don't know if that is true or not… but this place is considered sacred. I personally don't come here often. Maybe every blue moon, I'll have the courtesy to set a bowl filled with berries in front of the statues inside."

Mia is impressed. She can't tell if all of this is due to culture or religion… but she's glad they are preserving the place so well. The idea of going inside… makes her feel a little uncomfortable. She won't try to walk in alone.

"Johto has a few places like this, too," Ryan says. "People have built these things for the legendary Pokémon as their way of thanking them. All of them are so ancient, so scared."

"If the legendary dragons did build this place, I can see why people would value it so much," Lalinda says. "But, you aren't taking us in there, are you?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No. The place I want you to see is just straight ahead. It's a bit of a long walk but, the Pokémon Center is close."

"I might have to rest my legs, so that would be helpful," Will says.

Lucas begins to move again, leading the group once more. They don't get to walk too far.

"Hey! Leon!" Ryan calls out. They are forced to stop again, mainly because Leon hasn't bothered to move at all. "We are going now. We don't want to leave you behind!"

Leon doesn't respond. He tilts his head, staring at the bell that has probably been still for countless years. It's not until Lalinda snags his arm that he cries out and is forced to move back.

"Stop daydreaming!" Lalinda scolds him, dragging him along. "We don't have all day to wait on you!"

"Uh…" Leon blinks and rubs his eyes before looking towards the ground. "Sorry. I guess I really need a nap… I haven't slept well in days…"

Mia takes one last look at the building before she turns her focus to what is ahead.

**\- 0000 -**

After a while, Lalinda frees Leon hand. The teen is quick to step away from her as he walks on his own now. He gives her a soft glare before looking straight ahead. "There it is."

If there is one building that never changes, regardless of where they are, it's the Pokémon Center. Instead of stepping inside, the double doors slide open, and a navy-blue haired girl steps out instead.

Fixing the white snow hat on her head, she spins around once, showing off her short dark blue skirt-like dress. Her yellow scarf flows around until she stomps her pink boots on the ground while throwing her arms forward. "Tah-dah! Surprise!"

Jumping from behind her is a Piplup, who tries to perform the same spin, only to fall flat on its face.

Mia glances at the little penguin as it stands. Knowing it is okay, she can express her excitement towards the tween girl. "Dawn?!"

"You know it!" She winks. "I heard from mom that you would be on your way here, and with a few extra guests, too! I didn't think it would be the Galar Champion!"

"It's a pleasure," Leon says with a smile.

"Wait. So you and him…" Ryan points between them both. "Are you two in a relationship?"

"Ew! No!" Lucas and Dawn shout in sync.

Mia can sense their pain, and she can really relate to that. "No! They are brother and sister!"

Ryan is embarrassed now. "Oh dear… I'm sorry."

"Wow. Just ignore the hair and eyes, huh?" Lalinda shakes her head.

"This is my little sister, Dawn," Lucas introduces her with a small laugh. Dawn frowns at Lucas in response.

"Oh, come on!" Dawn stomps her foot down. "We are only a year apart!"

"A year and _three months_." Lucas corrects her with a teasing smile.

"Same thing!" Dawn takes notice of her Piplup jumping and waving its flippers. She reaches down and picks it up. "This here is Piplup! He may be small, but he's a lot stronger than he looks!"

The Piplup places his flippers against his waist, looking proud. Hanging from his neck on a small rope is a round pebble. It is hard to take him seriously.

"Huh…?" Ryan takes a closer look at the Pokémon. "Wait. What level is this thing on?"

"What? Oh…" Dawn looks at the happy penguin. "The last time I checked, he was around level 60. Why?"

Immediately, a capsule pops open, and Leon jumps back in surprise as light spills from his waist. Unfolding his wings, Charizard roars as it fires a mighty Flamethrower in the air. The heat is enough to make everyone back away.

Piplup panics and slips from Dawn's arms. He lands on the ground and bolts behind her legs.

"What the…?" Lucas looks at Leon, confused. "Did he just come out on his own?!"

"Well… Charizard doesn't really know how to, actually." Leon pats the Charizard's belly. "He tends to slip out whenever he gets excited. Maybe it's because he heard what you said, Dawn. I think he wants to battle your Piplup!"

"What?!" Dawn looks back at the trembling penguin. "Oh. I guess he's impressed with you, Piplup. What do you say? You want to take the challenge?"

The Piplup looks at her before looking back at the riled up beast. He stands tall and waddles over to the Charizard, chirping right at him.

The Charizard blinks and lowers his head, now appearing very confused. He snorts and rises, thumping his tail on the ground.

"Oh…" Leon frowns slightly. "Charizard says he's not interested in battling something that hasn't bothered to evolve."

Mia stares at him. Did he just translate?

"What?!" Dawn's mouth falls open. Looking at her Piplup, she sees the Pokémon jumping, trying to grab Charizard's attention. "But… Piplup doesn't want to evolve! I gave him an everstone for that very reason!"

Everstone? Is that what the rock he is wearing is?

"Sorry," Leon rubs the back of his head. "Many of our opponents are fully evolved Pokémon. Charizard isn't used to battling anything lesser."

"Well, it won't hurt to try!" Dawn looks at her Piplup. "You show him, Piplup!"

The Piplup waddles over to Charizard, now puffing up his chest to look bigger. He stands directly in front of him, looking up, hardly intimidated anymore.

Charizard tilts his head, and afterwards, he lets out a roar of laughter. Piplup steps back, clearly offended by this.

Dawn looks at Leon. "Why… Why is he laughing?"

Leon smiles small. "He doesn't see Piplup as a worthy opponent, but rather a Pokémon he can use as a footrest."

"That's so mean!" Dawn shouts.

"Wait just a second!" Lalinda huffs at this. "I refuse to believe you can actually understand what he is saying!"

"It's nothing unheard of. I believe Cynthia understands her Garchomp very well. It's not strictly a translation, see," Leon explains. "It's just I've been around him for so long, I get the idea of what he is saying."

"Even the footrest part?" Ryan asks.

"It's the way he treats smaller Pokémon, really-"

They hear a shriek. Piplup is being pinned down by Charizard's foot. The beast isn't applying much pressure, but he is indeed toying with the penguin.

_"Oh, let him go!" _Leon shouts at the beast. _"You're being very naughty!"_

Charizard snorts as he turns his head away, lifting his foot. The Piplup stands and stumbles backwards the second he is on his feet again. Charizard looks back at the penguin and makes a sound that sounds like a chuckle.

A wave of water flies and hits him like a powerful water hose. His roar is muffled and becomes distant.

The water breaks apart and rains down. All that remains is a wide and wet trail. Piplup stands, breathing heavily as water drips from his beak.

And… Charizard is missing.

Leon appears horrified. He grips his hair before sprinting off. _"Charizard!"_

Mia can't fathom how a small creature was able to do that. What did she just witness? That was no Water Gun. Mia knows a Water Gun isn't that strong, either. Whatever Piplup did, it was five times bigger, faster, and more powerful.

Terrifying, even.

"That was… Hydro Pump…" Ryan mutters. "It has enough force to send an 18-wheeler flying…"

Will is amazed. "You're saying my Prinplup can do that one day…?"

Dawn looks down at her Piplup. "Well, I did say he is a lot stronger than he looks. Charizard should have been more careful. Still, that wasn't very nice, Piplup!"

Piplup looks towards the ground, now feeling guilty.

Lucas tears his focus from the Piplup and takes off to a run. Mia follows immediately, concerned about how bad the impact could have been. Everyone else is just behind them.

Leon is crouched in front of the Charizard that lies on the middle of the road, near a massive dome-shaped building. He is careful while helping the beast to his feet. "He doesn't seem to be suffering, but he is in pain. Taking a full Hydro Pump while his guard was down, the impact was critical."

Charizard grits his teeth as he lifts his dripping wings. He shakes his head as one of his eyes open. His wings are trembling.

How hard was he hit?

Leon takes out what appears to be a small tablet. A light shines from the camera, and a blue grid shines on Charizard's body. On the screen displays Charizard's status. The HP bar displayed is halfway gone, just in the yellow zone. "Dawn, you best keep that Piplup's temper under control," Leon demands.

"Excuse me?" Dawn didn't like the tone in his voice. "Don't tell me what to do with _my _Pokémon when _yours _was a straight bully! I say he had it coming!"

"At least he didn't attack it so foolishly!" Leon swings the tablet as he shoots a glare at her. Dawn takes a step back quickly, feeling she said the wrong thing.

Lucas steps in front of his sister quickly. "Leon, take it easy. You see, the Piplup line tends to become very aggressive when their pride feels threatened. It's in their nature. Just be glad he is a Piplup, and not an Empoleon. It would have been much worse. Trust me."

Leon doesn't respond. He taps his Charizard's head with the Ultra Ball, and the Pokémon is called back inside. He clips the capsule back to his belt as he slowly stands.

Mia begins to worry. She doesn't say anything, not wanting to choose the wrong words and make matters worse. Unfortunately, Lalinda doesn't have that idea.

"What are you so upset for, Leon? It's not like he tried to kill him or anything!" Lalinda frowns at him. "Get over it, will you?"

Leon's eyes dart to her now. "Can you _not _lecture me right now? Save it for some other time!"

Lalinda didn't expect this sort of response. She takes a step back, realizing she only made him more angry.

Leon takes a look around, and he sighs. "Sorry. It's just… nevermind. I don't want to talk about it." He shakes his head, turning away from everyone else. He seems to want to walk away, but being in a big city… he has no choice but to stay put.

What exactly happened that makes him so hesitant to talk? He did appear stressed out lately. Mia wants to ask him about it but…

Dawn clearly feels bad. Reaching inside her large white purse, she pulls out a pink-liquid potion. Holding it with both hands, She approaches Leon and offers it to him. "Here. It's… only fair. Piplup is my responsibility so…"

Leon looks at her before reaching for it. "Thank-

"There you are! I figured you would be here!"

Mia and Will freeze at the sound of the voice. Dawn turns around quickly, identifying the person immediately. "Mom?!"

"What…?" Leon looks towards the dome building. Marching from the inside is Johanna, and… she looks angry.

Mia doesn't like this. Why is she angry?

Better question. Why is she even here?!

Lalinda whistles as she slowly steps away. Ryan decides to step aside, not liking the way the storming woman looks.

"I made myself clear when I said to not engage with Team Galactic!" Johanna says firmly.

Mia feels her stomach drop. How did she find out? She and Will made sure the news of the Eterna Building doesn't slip whenever they talk to her.

Their answer comes.

"Cynthia told me about what happened while you two were in Eterna City!" Johanna shouts. "How hard is it, to just get a gym badge and leave?! What made you two think it was a wise idea to even get anywhere near that place?!"

Will answers quickly. "They took the cycling man hostage! And-"

"That was _not _your business!" Johanna cuts him off.

His Pichu shrinks against his shoulder.

"We couldn't cross Cycling Road without a bike!" Mia protests.

Johanna glares at her now, and Mia wishes she didn't speak. "You think that is a valid reason? You could have let Gardenia deal with that! That is her _job! _The international police were even there, so tell me how would you even fit in that puzzle?!"

Mia can't say anything. Johanna is right.

They could have simply called Gardenia but...

"Um… miss." Leon has Johanna's attention now. As her eyes narrow, he continues. "I believe Gardenia wasn't available at the time so-"

"You!" Johanna marches her way to the teen, who takes a few steps back in response to her anger. "How careless are you?! Don't you realize that because of your decisions, you placed these twins in danger?!"

"Huh…?" Leon is a bit puzzled. "I'm not exactly reckless! They are fine! I'm with them! I can protect them because-"

"I don't care if you are the Champion of the entire world! This is mostly your fault! She encountered Team Galactic for the first time just to save you, when you could have easily saved yourself! The Eevee you gave her is a magnet to chaos! She was fine until she met you!"

Sunshine's ears drop as she lowers herself against Mia's head.

"Miss… I never intended for any of this to happen-"

"You should have never come to Sinnoh!"

Those words sink deep, from the wave of shock and disappointment that floods Leon's face. After several seconds, he answers bitterly, but quietly, "I suppose I should have taken the holiday elsewhere, huh?"

"I'm going to call Cynthia to send you back home," Johanna firmly responds.

Those words took Leon by surprise. He takes a few seconds to look at her, as if he is judging if she even has that power. "I've already decided that I am staying here! I have goals to see The Battle Frontier, you know!"

"You can try again next year," Johanna huffs.

_"What?!"_ Leon appears furious now. "You can't decide that!"

"Then how about I call your Chairman?!"

Leon gawks at this. His expression immediately morphs to anger. "You can't do that! You don't even know him! He'll think you're telling stories!"

"Not if I refer him to Cynthia, who has all the information about what happened! She has no choice but to record everything chaotic anyway!" Johanna shouts. "For you to stay with him is a better option!"

"Eugh!" Leon takes a step back, glaring at the woman. "And go back to those old and dusty props, rehearsing old and boring drills, stuck in an old and dull room? I would much rather stay here and deal with mad men!"

"Well, aren't you a little rude?" Johanna frowns. "You may be a Champion young man, but you aren't even an adult. You're still a child, which means you have no power over anyone yet. I understand you are upset, but you best watch your tone and words!"

Leon doesn't know what else he could say.

Johanna looks back at the twins.

"If it weren't for Leon… you wouldn't be here. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have waited longer…"

Mia was hoping Johanna forgot about her and her brother while ranting at Leon. But what she just said, that's even worse! She doesn't want to go back to Twinleaf Town! "No! We just got here, Johanna!"

"Well, guess what? I'm ending it right here!" Johanna says.

Will shakes his head. "We were just about to challenge the gym leader!"

"Seems a lot more like you're chasing a Charizard who just got drenched!" Johanna glares at him. "I tried to let you two go, I really did. It seems Professor Rowan and Cynthia were too kind to you both! I'll just wait until you're both sixteen, and we'll try again!"

"Sixteen?!" Mia and Will exclaim at once.

No, no! They are already two years behind! Mia doesn't want to wait anymore, especially when she made it this far! Sure, she may not be a decent Trainer yet, but she crossed a bridge! She did something she couldn't imagine doing because of this journey!

And Johanna wants to end it? Mia knows she's worried sick, but being stuck in Twinleaf Town?

Being restricted to not even go to Sandgem Town without Glameow again?!

Not again! She doesn't want that! She knows Will doesn't want that! She can feel herself feeling overwhelmed. The tears...

"Johanna, please! I'm tired of being in Twinleaf Town!" Will begs. "We are traveling for a reason, and you know that!"

"Forget about finding the key back home!" Johanna growls. "You'll try again four years from now! It will not hurt you!"

How could she just say that?

"Yes it will! I don't want to be stuck on the same path! Maybe I want to do something else!" Mia shouts, as hot tears well in her eyes. They fall almost instantly, trickling down her face as she continues. "I don't just want to find the key! I want to _meet _the ghost that brought me here! I want to talk to it! I want it to bring me and my brother back home! You told me that we are allowed to follow our dreams, because everyone has dreams! Did you ever ask what I wanted to do…? Of course not… you just want us to stay here…!"

Johanna is speechless.

As for everyone else, they listen silently.

Will pulls his trembling sister close to him. He speaks up for her. "Maybe, we wanted to create a family business. We want to open our own restaurant with dad… and our cousins… our family can cook… to put it short. It's nice here… but we've been feeling really homesick." His expression morphs into the same anger Mia just displayed. "Did you ever think about how they felt? We only get to see them maybe twice a year… but that's not good enough! Twice a year… one month each?! That is no time! Our dad gets so sad, because… we are stuck here! We were supposed to start traveling at ten! Why wait for two years? Two more years of their suffering?! That's not fair!"

"You…" Mia's voice trembles. "You never even told us about the logic of things here. You never told us… about the magical tree paths, and the barriers… what else is there that you are hiding? We would have never gone far if no one helped us…"

"You wanted us to turn around and return to you, didn't you?!" Will steps forward. His Pichu lightly hisses.

Johanna remains quiet, lowering her head. Her fingers tighten around each other.

Dawn struggles to grasp everything she heard. She gently looks at her mother. "Is… all of that true…? Mom…?"

"You wouldn't understand… even if I told you…" Johanna finally says, with her tone swallowed by sadness.

"Maybe we would!" Will replies.

"I'm confused…" Leon looks at Lalinda. "What are they talking about?"

"I… don't know," Lalinda replies. "What I do know is that I don't like family drama."

Ryan has watched this carefully so far. "I don't like where this is going…"

Johanna speaks softer now, looking at the twins. "I can't send you back yet…! You might not be in one piece during the travel… you got lucky when you were small!"

Mia doesn't even remember how it felt when she was pulled from her world. She was told she slept for days. Is that what Johanna is really worried about?

Even so… being forced to stay isn't right...

"It's not like we-"

"You don't get it… you're not the first..."

Mia feels her heart drop at those words. "What…?"

Will appears horrified. "What do you mean?"

"You…" Johanna lowers her head. "Your purpose here… it's hardly fair. It doesn't matter to them. To them… you're just a disposable tool. Your purpose here is not destiny… it's a death sentence… and that fate can't be avoided. You'll both die… and I don't want that…"

Mia steps back. "I… I know you are worried but… we won't know until we try!"

"You're insane! You'll only hurt yourself! I don't want that! I'm taking you back, regardless if you like it or-"

"You're _not_ my mom!" Mia blurts out.

Johanna pauses, and silence takes over. Dawn and Lucas appear very nervous as the mother grips her shirt, avoiding eye contact...

"We aren't weak! We can take care of ourselves!" Mia shouts.

After a few seconds, Johanna speaks again. "Maybe your brother can look after himself, but what about you?! Every time something goes wrong, it's always around _you!_ You'll be the first one to die!"

Those words sting. At first, Mia doesn't have a response. Perhaps… she is right. Everyone was right. She always needed someone's…

No.

No!

She's not going to keep playing as some damsel in distress all the time! Sure, she has the tendency to let her mind wander, but she refuses to let that flaw shape who she is!

"I _won't _die!"

She has to make it clear.

"I can fight, too!"

Johanna's face fills with fury in an instant. She speaks harshly through clenched teeth. "Oh, really?! You think someone as clumsy as you can look after yourself?!"

Mia fights herself to not take a step back.

"Lalinda had to save you! Cynthia had to save you! Hell, even _Leon _had to save you, and he is always getting lost!"

She's never seen her _this _angry before...

"Mom…?" Lucas calls for her. "You might want to-"

Johanna glares at him. "This is none of your business, Lucas! Stay out of the conversation!"

Lucas steps back quickly, turning his attention towards the ground.

Johanna turns her attention back to Mia. "What will happen if there is _no one_ around to save you? What if someone like Team Galactic attacks you again?! What will you do-" She swiftly unclips a Pokéball from her waist, and she throws it strongly in front of her. "-if they ambushed you like _this!"_

Her Glameow is summoned in a heartbeat, and the Pokémon lunges forward with a yowl. Mia panics and crosses her arms over her face, but nothing happens.

Lowering her arms, the Glameow is crouched in front of her with rising fur, perfectly mirroring the anger of her owner. Mia looks at Johanna, who squeezes the Pokéball in her hand.

This is making Mia very uncomfortable. Was she too firm?

"What you just did would have killed you!" Johanna shouts. "Aren't you a Trainer?! You can't be timid, especially now! You're spineless right now! That is why you can't go anywhere!"

Even now, Johanna can see through her. Mia feels her bravery beginning to falter.

"Johanna… please…" Mia begins to beg. "You're scaring me… I…"

"Don't." Johanna's eyes harden. "You said it yourself. I'm not your mother. So battle me as a stranger! Bring out your Pokémon, and show me your strength!"

"Wh-what?!" Mia takes a step back. "B-but your Glameow-"

"There is no mercy from a criminal! There are no rules for them! They do not follow the Trainer's Code!" Johanna steps forward. "Stop trembling and battle, or I'll force you back to Twinleaf Town myself!"

She won't budge! Mia can't convince her to change her mind at all! Her Glameow well exceeds Mia's Pokémon, so how is this possible?

She never imagined she'll be challenged by Johanna!

"Mom! Cool it for a second!" Dawn shouts at her. "This isn't going to solve anything! She can't battle you! Her Pokémon-"

"I told you two to stay out of this!" Johanna snaps at her.

Will steps forward. "This isn't a fair battle!"

"_Life_ is not fair!" Johanna glares at Mia again. "And that is a lesson these two are going to have to learn!"

Is this how it will play out? Johanna defeats her easily, and she is dragged back home? Mia knows she doesn't stand a chance. Battling her is pointless! She'll never…

No. Running away like this… giving in, hiding… crying out for help…? Those things… they don't always work...

Mia unclips one of her capsules, feeling the cool surface. Taking a step forward, she throws her arm back.

"Ohohoho! Johanna, are you scolding your children once more? Just can't let go, _non?"_

She's forced to stop. Her focus is torn. Who said that? Whoever it was, it was a woman… with a thick accent.

Johanna is frozen as well. Her eyes leave Mia, looking right past her.

"That… that accent…" Leon blinks.

"Huh?" Mia thought she was hearing things… but she hears the laughter again. It's enough to keep Johanna from coming any closer.

Mia turns around towards the voice, and she is met with a huge, purple, and round balloon… is it?

The top is covered with white cloudy material. The bottom part thins, colored a lighter shade of purple, with fuzzy red material at the bottom. Four ribbon-like limbs… they dangle from the bottom half of the surface, tipped yellow at the top half.

A yellow X crosses over the middle of the balloon, and a pair of red eyes hover above it.

Wait. Eyes? They blink at her, and it's ribbons reach for her arms.

Mia jumps back with a scream. The creature looms closer, so she distances herself quickly, hiding behind Will. _"What the heck is that?!"_

Will picks up his Pokédex with a trembling hand. Whether it is because of Johanna's scolding, or the Pokémon is hard to determine.

_(Sinnoh Number 066._

_**Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Drifloon.**_

_Its typing is: Ghost and Flying. At dusk, swarms of them are carried aloft on winds. When noticed, they suddenly vanish.)_

The voice speaks again. "She... is my darling Drifblim! _Mon amour! _She is nice, truly nice!"

She's nowhere to be seen. Mia looks behind the Pokémon, but still…

Unless…

Mia looks up.

Standing on top of the creature, is the very woman Mia was hoping to see.

She looks a lot prettier in person. This must be Fantina… and she certainly loves to dress.

Her strapless, long, flowing, and dark purple dress sparkles like morning dew. It thickens at the bottom, making every sway seem like she is flying. A yellow cross sits against her hip, somewhat pulling the dress up enough to keep it off the ground. It matches the one on the Drifblim perfectly. Long and white arm-length gloves match the silky white scarf tuck against her neck...

She could pass off as a movie star, perhaps a model. Mia isn't sure.

Johanna is alarmed. "F-Fantina?"

_"Oui,_ Johanna. Long time, no see," Fantina greets her. "Being a mother didn't stress you too much, _non?_ You worry, worry so much…"

Her Drifblim presses itself against the ground, and it stretches out its ribbons. Fantina hops off and lands on one of the ribbons, and she steps to the ground.

"Your… mmm… yelling. It draws attention," Fantina says. "You have the motherly anger. So foolish, to speak loud in front of others?"

Johanna looks back at them - Lalinda, Leon, and Ryan - who all stand confused. Did they… pick up everything she said? If they did… she hopes they don't comprehend it.

"Troubled… are you not? Your pain… I understand. Your anger… justified." Fantina lightly grabs Johanna's arm, followed by the other. Once the mother looks back at her, she gives them both a light shake. "To rage, is not."

She shakes her head as she parts away. Her eyes fall on Leon now.

"And you… the Galarian Champion I heard about you so much," Fantina says, taking a closer look at the boy.

"Uh…." Leon feels uncomfortable as she grabs his face, looking at his eyes.

"Yes. You are most certainly him! From your face, you need more sleep. So, sleep! It is a must!" Fantina lightly pushes him away. She observes everyone else before bowing her head. "Do forgive me. I merely came to stop disturbance, for it is my job to keep peace."

First impressions… this woman managed to take an angry mother. It also appears that she and Johanna know each other very well.

"Um…" Lalinda speaks up. "We just came to this city looking for you."

"Yes?" Fantina asks. "I beg your pardon? Ah, _oui,_ Contests you are here for? I hope very much you enjoy them. Incidentally, Fantina, the Gym Leader of Hearthome, is also a Contestant. She is, how do you say, _très fantastique_!"

She and her Drifblim spin around gracefully. She could pass off as a ballerina, too.

"Fantina being myself, of course!"

"N-no. We aren't here for any contests," Will begins to clarify. "We came here for a gym battle."

Fantina takes a few seconds, studying the children. "You may challenge me, but not yet!"

Mia is a bit taken back by this. "What?"

"You must become much stronger. Then, you may challenge me!" Fantina repeats.

Johanna frowns. "Fantina, I do not wish for them to go any further. They are already in danger as is-"

"Johanna, darling," Fantina looks at her, feeling sympathy. "I feel. I understand. However, these… children… you cannot coddle them. That is _très mauvais!_ They will learn nothing!"

Johanna allows her to continue.

"I see the hunters, I see Team Galactic. Pests, they are, everywhere we look, we see them. But… do you remember Cynthia, when she was small like them? You told me how she was so timid, frightened, and the professor was so worried she might not go far, but she did. She became a Champion at such a young age! Now she wants to see every child reach the stars as she did!"

Fantina nods.

"They lack familiarity here… because you did too much of the sheltering in their lives. That is why Rowan and Cynthia plead you to let them fly! To clip their wings, you do not. Not after they felt such freedom!"

Johanna steps away. Whether or not she is really listening is hard to tell.

"You fear a cycle. Fear holds you back. It holds everyone back," Fantina says. "You must not let it control you. Let it go, or use it to motivate yourself. Whichever works best, darling."

She steps away and bows again before walking down the road more. Her Drifblim floats along her side. It's a great walk away but, there is the gym.

The gym is hardly on her mind right about now.

Silence hangs in the air again. Mia takes a look at everyone, unsure of what could possibly be running through their heads.

Is she still going to be dragged back home? What is everyone else thinking? Will they ask questions? She doesn't want to be interviewed…

Wait. She came here to see Fantina. Sure, Johanna disapproved but, after making it here, Mia didn't expect that Fantina would decline a battle.

Mia jogs after the woman. "Excuse me."

Fantina stops and turns. "Listening."

"You say that… I'm not strong enough to face you yet." Mia tries her best to not think about everything that just happened. She feels like her question alone is hurting Johanna. "I don't get why. Roark and Gardenia said-"

"Ohohohoho!" Her laughter is loud, startling Mia silly. Fantina is now amused. "I see. That must mean they see you have… what is the word? Ah, potential!"

"What?" Mia looks back. Johanna appears a bit surprised.

"Listen, darling… Take out your badges, please." Fantina points at her bag.

Mia doesn't question why, though she wants to. She pulls out the gym case from inside. Just as she prepares to open it, Fantina lightly grabs her hand.

"See, me. I'm there," Fantina points at her image from the second row. Her finger traces over to the first two images at the top row: Roark and Gardenia. "They, are there. Next to them…"

She points at the pink-haired girl and bald wrestler man. "Maylene, and Wake… they are the third and fourth of Sinnoh. Me myself, number five!"

"I… I'm confused," Mia says, looking at Fantina. "They instructed us to come here, even Cynthia."

She could have sworn Marlen was able to get a badge too.

"I noticed. Our Champion recognizes your strength, the strength you do not see, _non?"_ Fantina opens the case, and she confirms the presence of only two badges. "Since Cynthia herself approved of your coming… I will gladly accept your challenge. This means, hm, what level are your monsters….?"

She takes a moment to think, and she claps her hands together.

"Yes, I must use Pokémon in your level. That means my darling Driftblim cannot do battle with you!" Fantina turns around to stroke the Drifblim as an apology. She looks back at Mia. "I will see you and others at gym!"

She walks away gracefully, leaving Mia…. a little more nervous than she was before.

"So…" Will joins Mia's side. "When Gardenia and Roark said she was far tougher than them, they meant her ranking, huh?"

"Though you battle her sooner than most… the level cap is the only mercy you will get," Leon says. "That applies here… it seems…."

He turns his attention to Johanna.

She doesn't even look at them.

The mother steps away, nodding towards her own children before heading towards the dome.

Mia lets her go. She feels her brother lightly gripping her arm.

Is she mad at Johanna? No. Surprisingly, no. Should she be? Mia personally doesn't think so.

Johanna is a mother. She… practically raised them. And at the same time… she was so… clingy. The day Mia left to go on her journey, what was really going through her mind?

She's worried sick.

Everyone is.

**\- 0000 -**

The city's Pokémon Center is just as peaceful as, well, the city itself.

There were no plans to actually stay inside, but Leon had to tend to his Charizard. He's sitting at the table, going through his tablet.

Mia feels exhausted. That debate (was it a debate?) mentally drained her. She had to sit down, and she's glad Lucas and Dawn decided to sit with her. It's not just because she missed them. It's also because they understand their mother as much, or even more than Mia and her brother.

Will is currently at the nurse's counter. He is trying to have his Pichu checked, since the mouse is having a harder time keeping his power from shocking itself.

Dawn quickly stands, clapping her hands twice. "You know what? Let's try to cheer up a little! I brought our favorite game!"

Lucas' eyes light up. "Wait. You did?"

Dawn is unable to compress her excitement as she stuffs a hand inside her bag. She pulls out a small rectangular box, with the artwork of a Garchomp. "I just got the new release! We can merge this deck with the cards we already have! It will be so cool!"

"Awesome!" Lucas takes the box from her hand, staring at the artwork like it's the best thing in the world. "Mia! Will! We can properly play this time!"

Mia is glad to hear, but there is a small problem. The card game somewhat stimulates a Pokémon battle. Something she is still learning about. "I… still struggle to remember the type match-ups. Trainer's School was brief."

"No need to worry! We'll still teach you!" Dawn smiles. She turns to Will. "Hey! You're going to play, right?"

"I would like to," Will answers, not looking away from the counter. "But I need to keep an eye on Richard. Sorry."

"Oh, I see. I guess one of us will have to sit out then," Dawn says with a sigh.

"I'll play," Ryan immediately offers.

"Wait, you can _play?"_ Lalinda has to ask, probably to make sure she heard him right.

Ryan nods. "I used to play the trading card games back home with my parents all the time, but I could never beat them." He pulls a seat to them and sits. "I'll warn you, I'm pretty good. If I brought my own deck, none of you would stand a chance."

"That's what you think," Lucas chuckles.

"Oh! I would like to try!" Lalinda scoots herself forward in a hurry. "Well, I know _how _to play. It's been a while, so I might be a little rusty."

"Since it's a two-player game, we'll have to split this up." Dawn turns to her brother. "We have just enough cards now, don't we?"

"Yep!" Lucas reaches inside his bag, and he pulls out a few tin boxes with Pokémon art decorating them. "We just need another player for Lalinda to play… hey! Leon!"

Leon pauses from typing, looking at the tween.

"Do you want to play? You can fill up Will's spot," Lucas says.

"Why would I want to trouble myself with a game like that?" Leon declines, now looking at Lucas in question. "A trading card game… everything is… fixed there. The turns, the damage markers? There is no such thing as fixed damage in a real battle. The fact that burns and poison go away after a set number a turns, or a coin flip? It's ridiculous."

Mia didn't think she would hear that from Leon out of all people. At first, she thought he was joking, but his expression doesn't change.

He's serious?

Lucas frowns. "It's… just a game."

Dawn sighs. "Alright. Well, what games do you like to play then?"

Leon focuses on his tablet, turning to another page. "Tag? Hide n' Seek? You're sugarcoating everything, basically running or hiding all while laughing about it. The moment they catch you, you are held prisoner, or dead." He slams the tip of his stylus against the tablet at the very last word.

Mia steps back.

"Follow the leader? Why would I want to pretend to be a little Mareep?" Leon rests his cheek against his free hand, strolling through his tablet. "Games are just a waste of time."

No one really knows what to say.

Except...

"Wow. And this is coming from the same person who has no problem playing around with his fans." Lalinda is truly annoyed with him.

"Fame is real. A game is all pretend. Just a way to hide from what is real," Leon replies. "Instead of pretending you are battling with some flimsy cards, why not go outside and prepare for the next gym match?"

As he returns to his business, everyone else feels…

Mia looks back at Lucas. "Um… I'm just… going to go make sure my Pokémon are in top shape," she says as she slowly stands and steps away. "And I have to feed Sunshine before she steals another begal."

"... What?" Dawn's face twists up a bit. Her Piplup voices his concern as Mia nears the hall.

Lalinda leans against the table as she rolls her eyes towards Leon. "Way to be a party pooper."

"No! It's fine!" Mia quickly spares Leon from the blame. "He just reminded me of something! I can play another time, before we leave the city!"

"I guess so," Dawn agrees with a smile. "I won't be going anywhere."

"Neither will I," Lucas says. "But uh… if mom is here, I guess that means she might be considering being a guest star sometime today or tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Dawn's eyes widen. "I totally forgot! That means Piplup and I will have to work extra hard to look good!" She turns to her partner. "Right, Piplup?"

The small penguin throws a flipper up with a chirp.

As they continue their conversation, Mia enters the hall, entering a narrow hallway. There are many doors, but most are occupied.

After a short walk down, she finds an empty spot and carefully lifts her Pokédex. The tiny light on the door responds to the device, and she is allowed inside.

The room isn't too large, since it is usually used for only one to three nights. The carpet's warm orange color makes even the annoying days look a little more tolerant. There are a pair of twin beds stationed a few feet away from one another. The comforters are a nice red and yellow patterned-color.

Mostly, everything in the room is in warm colors. It's seen from the floor to the ceiling, and all the appliances.

After setting her bag down, Mia unclips three Pokéballs and tosses them all in the air. They pop open almost in perfect rhythm. As the capsules hit the ground, the spilling light forms into their appropriate shapes before bursting away.

Batty zips across the room in a heartbeat. She lands on a perch hanging from the ceiling, and she hangs herself upside down, squeaking while flapping her wings.

Aqua refuses to go further inside the room. Instead, she steps away until she is against Mia's legs. She hugs her ankle, taking a look at her surroundings. She is nudged by Razorleaf, making her quack and jump back.

Razorleaf's steps are heavy. Releasing a snort and shaking his head, he is already taking a tour of the room.

Mia feels the weight leaving her head. Sunshine had jumped off and landed near Aqua, who bolts behind Mia. The Eevee is unaware she frightened the Psyduck. She bounced her way over to Aqua while wagging her tail and chirping. Afterwards, she hops her way across the room, almost like a rabbit. She passes Razorleaf and jumps on the bed. Looking down at the Grotle, she chirps again and bends down.

_**'Play?'**_

Razorleaf watches her bounce with her endless energy. He huffs and lies down against the foot of the bed.

Sunshine's tail stops wagging. Standing tall, she takes a look around and spots Batty. _**'Play! Play!'**_ She jumps at her now, until the Golbat folds her wings.

Her tail drops.

"Does no one want to play with her?" Mia asks while shaking Aqua free from her leg. She takes a seat next to the Eevee, who immediately crawls to her lap. She looks down at the Grotle. "Razorleaf?"

Razorleaf simply closes his eyes in response. It's not until Aqua rushes to him and climbs his head that they open again. He doesn't move, but he is clearly annoyed now that the Psyduck had chosen to sit on his back.

"Alright. So when she steals your food out of boredom, it's not my fault." Mia leans back and lies on her back now. A break like this is just the thing she needed.

Razorleaf quickly stands, almost knocking Aqua off him in the process. The startled Psyduck clings on as he rushes over to the side of the bed Mia lies on. He rests his head against the mattress, looking right at the bundle of energy.

_**'Yay! Play!' **_Sunshine leaps from the bed and lands on his head. Her tail fur rubs against his eye. It takes the Grotle so much effort not to jump and accidentally throw her off.

"So…" Mia sighs. "It's been a while since we battled a Gym Leader… or any Trainer, really…"

Does she need to spend time battling against the local wild Pokémon? She just got here. Fantina issued her challenge… she honestly doesn't want to wait anymore.

"Are you guys ready for another battle?"

Aqua looks at Mia in question, very hesitant with the idea. Batty spreads open her wings, letting loose a loud screech that nearly pierces Mia's ears.

Razorleaf instead walks over to the bag, and he knocks it over with his foot. He looks at Mia and waits.

"Okay, food first, then battle," Mia decides as she stands.

**\- 0000 -**

"Are you sure you are ready to take her on?" Lucas asks as he walks alongside Mia and Will. "You hardly even did any training. Your Eevee lacks battling experience, especially."

The mentioned Eevee jumps from Mia's head and lands on Lucas'. The tween boy is forced to slow down until she finds a comfortable spot.

"Sunshine won't be battling," Mia says. "She can watch with you."

"What if Fantina has more than three Pokémon?" Lucas asks.

"She will adapt herself to Mia's level, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?" Will asks.

As they pass the dome building, Dawn voices her concerns. "Well, she is a scary opponent in the contests. They say she's the same way in battle. The only difference is the way she behaves… or at least I heard. I personally never battled her."

"Well, the Gym Leaders all have different separate jobs," Lucas says. "Fantina is a Contest Star on one hand, and Gym Leader on the other. When a Gym Leader begins a battle though…"

"They feel the strong connection with their Pokémon, so they feel and share their excitement," Leon finishes. "Then, they tend to act less tame. Sometimes, the moment they start a battle, they even have an entirely different personality."

If Gardenia isn't living proof of that, Mia doesn't know who is. Even so, she feels like they are trying to make her reconsider the upcoming match.

Mia doesn't understand why Gardenia is even _afraid_ of Fantina.

Or... was it ghosts?

Or both?

"Look, I know she's tough, but it isn't like she'll be ten times worse!" Mia tries her best to show how ready she is. "Gardenia was more difficult after Roark, but I won!"

"You got lucky," Lalinda reminds her.

Mia would try to argue against that, but her words are true. She is starting to wonder if she really _is_ ready.

No, she's fine. She reached Roark and Gardenia without doing so much training. What if all of that isn't necessary? "Well, battling wild Pokémon just to 'prepare' feels like a chore. I just want to get the next badge!"

"You'll get a bit of 'training' inside the gym, but I doubt it would be enough, mate," Leon says with a teasing grin. "Fantina might just crush you silly."

Mia frowns as she begins to walk faster. She'll be fine.

She'll be _fine._

**\- 0000 -**

_Hearthome City Pokémon Gym_

_Leader: Fantina_

_The Alluring, Soulful Dancer!_

Finally, after the several-minute walk, they stand before the gym building. The brown roof appears brighter than normal due to the afternoon sunlight pouring down.

"So, who is battling today?" Leon asks

"Well, it's just us three gathering the badges - the twins and I," Lalinda says. "But we'll let Mia go first, since she is a little impatient."

"What are you talking about? You let me go before you last time," Mia looks at her funny. Is she making fun of her or…?

Lalinda shrugs. "Okay, so maybe we'll always let you go first?"

Mia shakes her head before stepping forward. The doors slide open, and she steps inside the… rather dark room. Just like any other building, she is greeted with the cool air conditioning.

This time around, it feels like they turned down the temperature a little _too _much. It's colder than the museum. Mia silently scolds herself for forgetting a jacket, _again._

"Whoo, it's _cold!"_ Will exclaims. His Pichu takes a look around as he hugs his arms. "Why would she keep it this low?"

"Maybe it's the dress," Lalinda guesses. "It looks like anyone would melt inside that."

Dawn and Lucas observe their surroundings. Lucas is the one to speak up. "Huh. It's pretty dark in here, too. I forget the Gym Leaders like to have the anesthetic way up high…"

The room is about as big as a large living room. The floors are grey, the walls are grey, and there are only a few wall candles as their source of light. There is a door straight ahead. Do they go through that?

From the far right side of the room, there is a bright yellow glow. Mia whips her head in the direction , just in time to see the brown-haired and goggled man appear from thin air. He stands on top of a large and circular yellow platform that dims after a few seconds.

Did… did he teleport here using that? How advanced is the technology?

The gym greeter opens his arms as he slowly walks towards them. "Hello, Champ-to-be! Welcome to the Hearthome City Gym!"

This man is everywhere, is he?

"So, who is challenging the lovely Fantina this time around?"

Mia raises her hand.

"I see. Well, in that case, your journey to her starts at that very door!" He points at the lone door.

Just as Mia thought. She quickly moves forward.

"Whoa! Slow down, there!" The man's warning stops Mia from progressing any further. "This gym will have you as blind as a Zubat. You won't be able to see your own shadow! That's why we have Duskull lanterns to navigate you safely, but that alone isn't enough to help you find your way through the puzzle set up for you."

"Puzzle…?" Mia echoes.

She already doesn't like where this is going.

"Those lanterns alone won't do much for the main challenge, so," The man reaches inside his backpack, and he pulls out a single flashlight. "this here is your best friend."

"A flashlight?" Mia takes the tool from his hand. It doesn't look special. It's just an old, regular flashlight.

"She wants to test your memory. So, listen carefully. This is how you do it." The man crosses his arms. "Once you go through that door, you will enter a room lined with lanterns, organized like a maze. Your flashlight is your key item to this brain teaser. You'll notice a blue mat right below your feet. All you have to do is look at the shape imprinted on the surface, and remember it."

Oh no.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Lalinda takes notice of Mia's grim expression.

Will sighs. He knows exactly what the problem is. "Well, good luck trying to remember everything, sis."

Mia shoots him a glare.

The gym greeter continues. "Once you find your way through the maze, you will notice three doors in that room. Each one has a red mat. Now, here is the tricky part. Those mats all have different shapes displayed. You have to choose the right door. How would you know which one is correct? It's obvious. Pick the one that matches the shape you were introduced to! Choose the right door, and you move on to the next room!"

Mia doesn't like this.

"This gym has three levels! Each one harder than the previous. Each room is darker than the one before! Each room has a tougher maze than what was seen! Each room has one more door than the last! Go through all three levels, and Fantina will be waiting for you!"

After listening to the rules, Mia begins to hope there is a bit of mercy to all this. "What happens if we choose the wrong door?"

"Good thing you asked! If you had chosen the wrong door, well, you'll be sent all the way to the lobby here, and you'll have to start all over!"

"What?!" Mia feels her stomach drop. It can't be that! "Even if I made it to the last room?!"

"That's right," the gym greeter laughs. "And the blue mats reset every time, so there will be no easy pickings!"

"Wait. How?" Mia feels more mortified the more she listens.

"This is a Ghost-type gym. It's supernatural here." The man chuckles at her expression. "What? You thought this would be easy? You may be taking a short cut by battling her early, but that doesn't mean the gym gimmicks will get easier! This is a prime example of what a high-ladder gym layout is like!"

"So, it's basically a gym challenge, like the ones we have back in Galar…" Leon notes.

"Each gym gimmick is designed by the Gym Leader themself, unless our Champion has a few ideas," the greeter says. "Originally, Fantina had the doors with math teasers on them. Addition, multiplication, you name it. However, too many challengers breezed right through it. Our Champion didn't like that one bit."

What? Cynthia?

"So, Cynthia ordered Fantina to create a more difficult puzzle. One that works for all ages. So, Fantina created the new memory puzzle. That alone still seemed too easy, so Cynthia told her to make sure the doors reset and sent challengers back if they choose wrong."

Why, Cynthia?

"Wow…" Lalinda is impressed, and nervous at the same time. "Fantina tried to show some mercy, but Cynthia isn't showing any of it…"

"Our Champion doesn't believe in silver platters," the greeter says. "She always wants to test a Trainer's willpower. Will you keep going, or will you quit? We'll see what plays out today."

Dawn gives Mia a sympathetic look. "Well, be careful, and please take your time. This isn't going to be so easy…"

"I know." Mia frowns.

"And here is a hint!" the gym greeter says. "Fantina is a master of Ghost-type Pokémon! Normal attacks will phase right through them, and using martial arts will be foolish! However, ghastly and dark attacks are very effective and troubling for her. That is all I have for you! Go on!"

Mia doesn't move.

She doesn't want to go inside anymore.

"It's okay. Go ahead," Lucas says. "I'll be rooting for you with your Eevee here."

Sunshine happily wags her tail.

Will pats Mia's shoulder before walking over to the gym greeter. "Can you take us to the spectator seats?"

"Of course. Right this way." The greeter leads them to the platform. "One at a time. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

Mia watches Lalinda step on. The platform glows, and she vanishes in a flash. She notices her brother stepping back, frightened. She agrees with whatever he could be thinking.

Lucas follows, then Dawn, then Leon. Will is hesitant. After one last look at Mia, he vanishes as well.

Now Mia is all alone, with the exception of the gym greeter. But, as soon as she steps through the door… she will be alone.

Her against all the Gym Trainers as before. Only this time, right… this is a powerful gym.

There is no such thing as hand-holding here.

She begins to wish Lucas didn't take Sunshine. She feels so alone without the Eevee on her head. In this scenario, she really needs her.

But… Cynthia arranged this test. She wants to see how well she can handle it. So…

Taking in a deep breath, Mia pushes open the door, and she is greeted with darkness, just as promised. Stepping inside the room, her eyes are glued on countless pairs of glowing red eyes…

...red eyes from the skull-faced ghost lanterns. She was almost fooled into thinking they were alive.

A loud slam from behind makes her jump. Looking back, it was just the door. Mia is convinced Fantina made sure the doors slam, and she's probably getting a laugh out of it.

It's… so quiet. Shining her flashlight, Mia takes a look around the room. There is so much darkness in every corner. The only light source other than her flashlight are the eerie lanterns. Their glowing red eyes seem to stare into her very soul. Waiting for her demise…

Swallowing a lump down her throat, she tries to remember the instructions she was given. There are supposed to be three doors waiting for her at the other side of the room.

The mats are the main key.

She turns and shines her flashlight at the foot of the door. Just as promised, there is a large blue mat there. Lowering the light towards the center, she can make out a shape in a darker shade of blue.

It's a heart.

Okay, now for the… harder part.

Mia begins to slowly walk her way through the gym. She can't climb over the lanterns. Maybe it is possible, but…

She has to stand on the top of her toes just to reach above it. Her hand doesn't push far. Just as she expected, there is a barrier there. There is no bending this puzzle.

Clenching a Pokéball with her free hand, she continues her way down to maze. It doesn't appear to be so bad. It's a little spacious, so she can see exactly when she is allowed to turn.

This is only the first level. He did say that the mazes get harder.

Turning the corner is smooth and easy. Walking between the lanterns again, she feels herself come at ease. Maybe this won't be as bad as she thought.

Though, she thought she heard something get knocked over…?

Slowly, she turns back, just to assure she isn't being followed. This gym has to be playing tricks on her mind.

She starts walking again. What she saw can't be forgotten. It was a heart. She saw a big blue heart. Her goal here is to find the big red heart. Plain and simple.

Shining her flashlight in every direction, she takes her time through the… one-way maze? It's hardly a maze right now. It's mostly a forced path she has no choice but to follow.

Taking another turn, her flashlight shines directly on a black floating sphere… engulfed with cold purple gas. Mia steps away as it spins around, glaring at her with its piercing and sharp eyes. It lunges forward with a loud screech. She throws herself to the ground, and the screech flies past her head.

She rolls over to her back and sits up. The Pokémon - a Gastly - it floats just a few feet away from her. A bright light shines on her face. She's forced to shield her eyes with her arm.

Her own light is enough for her to identify the person as a boy not too much younger than her.

"Are you scared of the dark?" he asks her with a chuckle. "You won't make it very far if you are!"

Mia tosses the capsule to the ground. Summoned and ready is Batty, who unfolds her wings and stands. _"Wing Attack!"_

Batty is off the ground in a heartbeat as she flies forward. The boy, confused by her order, can only watch as his Gastly is struck by powerful wings.

The Gastly spins from the impact, but it manages to regain control of itself.

"Lick!" The boy points forward. His Gastly flies forward, extending its tongue.

_"Wing Attack again!"_

Batty reaches the mischievous ghost, moving her wings in time to avoid the tongue, but the creature spins around and strikes her across her back with it. She is pushed back, but she retaliates, striking its tongue with a heavy bat from one of her wings.

The Gastly screams as it hits the ground near the boy. Batty quickly rejoins Mia's side.

The Gastly doesn't move anymore.

The boy calls his Pokémon back into its ball. "Not bad, Trainer. But, you're not even halfway there. Go on to the next room. It will be harder for you." He chuckles as he jogs off.

Next room?

Mia slowly stands, and she realizes the maze ends not too far. She dashes for it, and as soon as the last line of lanterns are out of sight, she's met with the three promised doors.

Batty flaps silently above her head, observing everything below.

"Okay. It was a heart…" Mia shines the flashlight to the door closest to her as she walks closer.

The middle door. Shining the light down, the red mat is there. The shape it displays…

A heart.

Was this intentional, or did she strike luck?

She grabs the door knob, feeling the cold surface. With a slow turn, the door opens. Stepping inside, she almost feels like she walked into a refrigerator.

It's _colder_ here. More than the lobby. Not just that. The lanterns appear dim compared to the last set. The result is a darker room-

The door slams behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Taking a deep breath, she places a single hand against her beating chest.

She hopes Fantina isn't able to see this.

Batty flies to her left side, taking note of her new surroundings as well. Perhaps she is staying close to Mia to keep her calm. She honestly doesn't mind.

"Okay… before I forget…" Mia steps forward and turns around for a look at the new blue mat.

Rhombus.

"That's fair. Easy to remember…" Mia points the light forward. Now, the maze starts with two separate paths.

Oh, she really doesn't like this.

"Uh… let's see." She begins to move forward. Looking at both sides, she decides to go right… since it feels, right…

The walk is the same as before. It's just… longer, darker… far more sinister and nerve-wracking. She could have sworn she heard whispers again. It makes her skin crawl all over. It feels like she is being watched from all corners…

… something is behind her.

She slightly turns her head back, seeing what… oh. It's just a balloon. But, what is a balloon doing inside the gym? Feeling better, she fully turns and almost laughs.

"The dark can really make little things look scary, huh?" Pointing the light, the purple balloon blinks at her with little eyes. One of its two strings reaches for her face.

"Gah!"

Mia nearly drops the flashlight as she jumps back. The string has a little yellow heart at the ends. It… could be cute? It's a Pokémon. In fact, it has the little yellow X over its mouth, and the fluff of white on the top of its head.

Oh!

"That must be the little one!" Mia flips open her Pokédex as usual.

_(Sinnoh Number 065._

_**Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon.**_

_It's typing is: Ghost and Flying. Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a Signpost for Wandering Spirits.)_

"Hm…" Mia can see it isn't hostile like the Gastly was. Still, it can't possibly be wild. Where is the Trainer?

There, a figure of a small person walks into sight. Mia shines her light, revealing a young girl. She screams as she jumps against the Drifloon, and she waves her hands around like she just walked straight into a web.

"Eek! Get away from me! Ah! Ghosts! Drifloon! Get them away!"

Huh?

The Drifloon changes its demeanour in an instant. Puffing up its body, it twirls around, creating a rotating gust just below it. Once it stops, it flicks its strings forward, sending the gust towards them.

Mia crosses her arms over her face. She can feel its power growing the closer it gets. _"Batty!"_

The Golbat flies around it, but she is still pulled in and sent flying against the lantern walls. She hits the ground, but she quickly recovers and soars forward.

_"Bite!"_

Batty opens her mouth and dives. She sinks her teeth into the Drifloons head, and a loud pop is heard, followed by a wheeze.

Mia shrieks and covers her ears. The wheeze turns into what sounds like a scream as the Drifloon flies from Batty like a rocket, zipping around in countless loops before fluttering to the ground.

She covers her mouth. Did she…?

The balloon Pokémon inflates within seconds, as if nothing happened. Is… that normal?

The Pokémon isn't moving anymore...

The young girl carefully picks up her unconscious Drifloon. "I… I'm sorry. I just became a Gym Trainer… so this setup is hard to get used to. It's okay, I'm okay…"

She takes a deep breath, and she steps back before walking away in a hurry.

Why is she here if she gets easily frightened?

Mia decides to keep moving. It's not her business.

Navigating through the maze feels like it is taking much longer now. Mia now has her guard up at all times, expecting an ambush anytime soon.

Indeed, there is another. Another Gastly attack. Mia attempts to have Aqua enter a battle this time around, but she makes a sharp turn and hides behind Mia as soon as she is on the ground. Mia is forced to fall to avoid being the one licked on the face instead of Aqua.

"H-hey! You can't keep doing that!" Mia tells her Psyduck. The poor creature just won't budge.

This clearly wasn't a wise idea.

Mia simply orders her Golbat to handle things. After a single Bite, the Gastly is defeated. She carefully scoops the Psyduck into her arms and keeps moving.

There has to be a way to encourage her to battle. Is she still shaken up from the Gabite ambush? Mia hopes not. She can feel her feathers standing, and her body shaking non-stop.

And… water?

Wait…

Mia lifts her up. The sight of liquid twinkling from below the Psyduck's tail.

Oh… Oh!

She nearly drops her as she moves her soaked shoe away. "Ew! EW! Aw, aw man! That is so gross! Aquaaaa!" She looks down at her shirt. The bottom of it is ruined…!

"Whyyyyyy?!" Mia groans as she throws her head back.

She can't even go back and change.

Great. She can only pray she won't _smell_ like urine.

Now walking with a drenched shoe and damp shirt, she is already over the entire puzzle.

More Gastly. More Drifloon. Batty is left to deal with them all as they progress further.

Dead end. She has to turn around. Great.

More walking. More lanterns.

She feels colder because of Aqua's accident...

Door!

Mia races to the four lined against the wall now. Finally, she can get to the next room! Barging through, she stumbles inside the…

Wait. Is this the lobby?

Oh no! No!

"Wait!" She spins around and grabs the door knob before it could close, and she pulls herself back inside the room. "Hah! Got-"

Her words are stuck to her throat. How is this possible?

She's back in the first maze…

But… The door didn't even close! How did…?

She looks down at the mat. Now it's a star!

Even the mat- What is going on?!

"How does all this even work?!"

…

After another long, cold, dark, and annoying walk, she made it through the first and second maze.

Again.

Star and… Square.

She has to find the stupid square.

There is a circle, oh look. There is the dumb rhombus she completely forgot to check with last time!

Ah! Square on the first door!

Entering the room, she stops immediately as her heart sinks. Once again, her eyes are playing tricks on her. Her entire body reeled back against her will, only because the ground is so dark… it looks like nothing is even there.

Hesitant, and with her mind racing, she taps the ground with the tip of her toes. It's solid for sure. She carefully moves forward, but the door harshly slams behind her, forcing her to nearly dive all the way in.

Leaning against the lanterns, her fingers grip against the smooth surface. She can't… get her breathing under control.

The biggest problem is that… the eyes are almost _gone. _It is nearly pitch-black. She can't even see her own hand, or Aqua, though she can feel her. After setting her flashlight down, she feels for the third Pokéball, and she calls her back inside.

Picking the tool off the ground, she shines the light. Even the lanterns look more alive than they did before. "Batty…?" She hopes she didn't lose her.

She hears a short screech in response. Good. She's close.

Shining the light down, she's greeted by a blue star. All she has to do is keep moving and reach the other side.

Easier said than done.

She is shaking now. The cold is too much. She would do anything for a jacket just to get the icky and clingy cold off her skin.

Secondly, she hates how dark it is. She feels like she is blind, with a stupid flashlight as her only window.

Third… she just wants to find Fantina. Screw everything else. She's in no mood to deal with anymore Trainers, let alone the cursed maze that is now a spiraling mess of horror. Too many red eyes are just watching, silently judging her…

They should be judging her at this rate.

Walking, she feels just how soaked her sock is. Hearing it squish with every step makes her cringe. Navigating is the most difficult than it has ever been.

After a tense five minutes, Mia realizes it's been far too quiet. Not a single Gastly or Drifloon has bothered to reveal themselves yet. What are they waiting for? The ambushes are so expected, she's mentally prepared for them. She doesn't know if she should call it an ambush anymore.

She hates this.

Turning a corner, she thought she saw the eyes move. Turning around, the lanterns are just… there.

She shakes her head and keeps moving. Making another turn leads her to a dead end. She takes the other path. The lanterns behind her shift slightly. Their eyes…

The skulls shift again, and they pull out completely, now possessed by a grey and shadow-like body. They slowly move forward, with bones marked on their backs. The faint glow inside their socket would shift between each side.

"Where's the end of this place?" Mia asks. She knows she won't just be given the answer, but it makes her feel a little better just to ask.

Batty's alarmed screeches isn't what she was hoping to hear. "What's wrong?" She shines the light towards her.

She hisses at first. Mia quickly lowers the light to not have it on her face. She can see how she kicks her feet in the same direction.

She's trying to tell her something.

Mia turns around, and her heart skips a beat.

She feels the flashlight slip from her hand. It strikes the ground and rolls forward as it flickers towards the many skulls that only come closer.

The light finally dies. The skulls scream all at once as they fly forward. Mia at first, wants to move, but she can't. Her body won't allow it.

She feels Batty tucking her feet under shoulders, and she's lifted from the ground only for a second. Batty struggles to keep her off as the skulls keep up their chase. She makes a sharp turn, and Mia feels her feet slip. She screams as she hits the wall of lanterns.

Quickly, she sits up, finding herself able to move. The lanterns stare back at her, and their skulls peel out one by one. She crawls back as the lanterns around her peel and fall, gathering and clustering.

The numbers… it's so high. They are everywhere.

Every lantern is…!

She is on her feet, and she blindly runs off. She can't see where she is going! The lanterns are no longer lit up. Whatever it was possessing them, their eyes float in every direction. She can't get a sense on where to go anymore!

Their eerie cries are everywhere. They swarm past and around her ears. She felt something tickle her neck. Screaming and covering her head, she runs faster, only to smack right into a wall.

Grunting, her back hits the floor immediately, and she grips her throbbing face as she rolls to her knees. She can hear Batty's screeching. The Golbat's feet pull on her left arm as she desperately tries to encourage her to keep moving.

The pain hurts so much…

The screams are coming closer again.

She's back to her feet, and she looks back. They are horrifyingly close now. It's like a massive cloud of floating skulls, chasing her down with every intention to tear her down limb by limb.

Batty pulls her again, and she's moving, running. Batty had taken the lead, but Mia doesn't care. She just wants out.

The screams are almost deafening. It's all she can hear, with the exception of her heart trying to tear free from being trapped in her chest. She shuts her eyes. Her throat feels raspy and dry. It's stinging along with her eyes.

Batty headbutts through a door, and they both spill out, hitting the cold floor. Mia hears the door slam shut. The screams are silenced.

She made it out…

Opening her eyes, she is never happier to see the grey titles. Standing with the help of Batty, she so badly wants to give her a hug. She finds herself whipping away the tears that threaten to fall.

"Well, hello there champ-to-be!"

No.

Mia is dumbfounded. "Wait…"

She sees the man waving. It takes only two seconds for her mind to register just where she is.

"I'm all the way back-" she grips her head. "Awwwwww! No! No-ho! Why?!" She sinks to her knees and lowers her head to the ground.

The man laughs as he leans against the wall. "Ah. Yep. Every time I come here, I just stand, listening to the screams. And, a-and you can tell…" He tries his best not to lose control of his laughter. "It got to the point I can tell when a kid wets themselves. Ah-hah-hah!"

Mia looks at her clothes, and she can see just how wet she is. "I-I didn't do it! My Psyduck did!"

"Ah, relax, kid. I know it wasn't you," the man says. "Though, I hate to say you have to start all over from the beginning. I didn't have to remind you, did I? I think you recognized that already "

"Can't I just go straight to her?" Mia asks.

He shakes his head. "Nope." He points ahead. "Just go through the door and try again."

"But, I was right _there!"_

"That's what they all said," the man says. "Oh, and you also might want to go use the bathroom before you go back in there. If it doesn't get you the first time, the second time will."

Mia stares for a few seconds before she stands. "You… you know what? I'm not doing this. Just let me use the teleporting thing-"

"Whoa-ho!" The man steps in her way just as she tries to head there. "No can do! I'll get in a looot of trouble if I let you do that. Also, Fantina won't bother to battle you. She'll send you straight out and won't let you back in unless you have four badges. You don't want that, do you?" He tilts his head at the question.

Mia sighs. "No."

"Now, you _could _just leave and never come back. That works too," the man says with a shrug. "In fact, it happened so much, Fantina is the main reason why so many Trainers gave up going after the Pokémon League. They just can't do as much as reach her. Or, if they did, they are left sniveling and fearful of her for the rest of their lives."

He adjusts his glasses.

"Cynthia picked some _really_ tough folks to challenge these Trainers. They get weeded out so much, she hardly ever gets a battle. That's some way to stay in power. Poor you might just suffer like those other challengers did."

Is… he trying to make her chicken out?

Well, it's not going to work!

"I'm not quitting," Mia frowns. "Why is it even like this? It's so scary in there, why was it even approved?!"

"Well, Fantina actually thought all the scares would be too much for the challengers, so she wanted to let them go through the doors without a problem. But Cynthia wasn't having any of it. If you have the courage, you would keep going. That's what the Champion believes in."

After taking it all in, Mia comes to a single conclusion.

"This woman is trying to kill me."

She fixes her clothes, and she turns back to the door.

"Huh?" The man steps forward. "Are you sure you want to go back in there?"

"Yeah. Even though I don't want to…" Mia bitterly admits. "I came all this way. I didn't come here just to be stuck back in Twinleaf Town again."

"Ooh. That is a long way from here," the man agrees, nodding his head. He shares his concern afterwards. "But uh… are you sure you don't want to use the bathroom?"

"It's fine."

"Not even change? You want to start dry?"

"I don't want to get comfortable, only to get… uncomfortable." Mia looks at Batty, who flies to her other side, waiting. "I… I'll be fine."

Mia frowns.

"No. Actually, I won't be fine. I'll be scared, but I'll… I'll make it. I hope…"

"Well, before you go…" the man pulls another flashlight from his bag. "take this, and try not to break it this time."

"Thank you." After taking the tool, she enters the first maze room, and the door shuts behind her.

"Huh." The gym greeter is impressed. "I like that kid."

**\- 0000 -**

Tapping her fingers together, Dawn sighs before checking her Pokétch. "What's taking her so long? It's been an hour."

"I hope she's alright in there," Lucas says with concern. He pets the energetic Eevee that is restless on his head.

Will has his arms crossed, hating to wait so long. He stands, now having all eyes on him. "I'm going to go find her."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Lalinda quickly grabs his arm before he could do as much as take a single step. "You can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"I don't care." Will pulls his arm free. "She might be stuck and huddled against a wall somewhere! I'm not letting her stay like that!"

"We'll give her another half hour," Leon suggests, not worried in the slightest.

"No." Will is firm.

"Okay, fifteen minutes," Leon grumbles. "Have some faith, will you? Aren't you her brother?"

"I'm her worried brother," Will says.

Leon shrugs. "Good point."

Lalinda looks down at the empty battlefield. "I do hope she didn't get hurt or anything. She likes to run into things…"

The door barges open, and Mia falls on the room floor. Her Golbat flies out afterwards, dragging her out by the head, freeing the door from her feet. It shuts quietly.

Will is alarmed. "Mia!"

"Whoa. She made it!" Lucas quickly stands.

"I knew she could do it!" Leon smiles.

"You're okay!" Dawn cheers.

Mia slowly stands, and her legs feel like jelly. By now, the urine had all dried up, save her socks. She's going to need a long bath after this. "I am never going in there… ever again…"

At least it doesn't smell like anything. Maybe because it was from a water-type.

Will cups his hands over his mouth. "Mia! Are you alright-"

"Don't!" Mia points a finger at him, sending him a heated glare. "Shut up. Don't freakin' ask!"

Will is quiet in an instant, along with everyone else.

"Wow. I've… Never seen her that angry before," Lalinda mutters to Will.

"She's frustrated," Will corrects her. "Very upset. She needs a hug."

Mia silently agrees. She sorta… needs a hug. Right now, she doesn't want to waste anyone's time with that. She doesn't want to feel settled just yet.

Though, relief is another thing. She welcomes that.

Taking a quick look around, unlike Roark's and Gardenia's gyms, this one has the battlefield in a separate room. It's about as big as a backyard basketball court. There are five rows of bleachers on the left and right side. It's a little bigger than what was seen before.

Everyone is sitting at the right top two rows.

The entire room is a dull grey. For someone who likes to dress, Fantina didn't put much effort into designing the room. The only thing that stands out are the purple curtains against the wall.

What keeps the room lit are several wall candles, and the pair of torches on the side of the field.

A distant yellow glow from the corner of the room draws attention. It brings groans from nearly everyone.

"Marlen….!" Lalinda growls.

Marlen lifts his head to look at her. He climbs to the third row. "I didn't come here to argue with you, flower girl."

Mia thought she caught a break. She completely forgot about this. He came to watch, just as promised.

To watch her _lose._

He looks down, and he smirks. "I'm surprised you even managed to crawl all the way here. I was hoping the challenge would be enough to scare you off for good."

Dawn scoffs as she stands, with her hands on her hips. "Okay, seriously. What is your problem with her and Will? Can't you just leave them alone? If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it!"

"Like you would understand. Being the daughter of the famous Johanna and all." Marlen crosses his arms.

"Excuse me?!" Dawn clenches a fist. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Lucas grabs her arm and guides her away. "Stop feeding him, and sit down."

"Hold on, Lucas! I have just one question for this kid!" Dawn nearly pulls her brother right out his seat as she moves forward. Sunshine is forced to cling on. "How did you do going through the gym gimmicks, huh? I bet you got scared!"

"I didn't, actually." Marlen sounds proud. "Anyone with a brain would know those Duskull wouldn't even attack you. It's all a dumb show. They didn't scare me one-"

A skull lunges from within the walls, screaming right at Marlen's face. He cries out in fear as he falls back and flips down several of the benches with a loud clatter.

The ghost floats down and towards the battlefield, crackling.

Lalinda smiles. "Not scared, huh?"

"Looks like he went pale on the face to me," Dawn teases.

They give each other a high-five.

Marlen climbs back on a bench with a growl. "Oh, shut up." It's all he can say, already embarrassed enough.

The ghost pushes itself through the curtains, and they slide open, revealing Fantina sitting on a small purple throne. The ghost floats around her as she slowly stands.

She was already here?

The Gym Leader twirls around, allowing her dress to flow. "Ohohoho! Finally, you have arrived!"

Mia isn't sure on what to be more impressed with. The fact that she can twirl so much without getting dizzy, or the amount of patience she has.

If she wasn't so nice, Mia might complain to her.

"She… was sitting there the entire time?" Will can't grasp it very well.

Lalinda smiles. "They have more patience than a Cascoon waiting to evolve!"

Fantina spreads her arms open. "I must welcome you to… my Gym of Hearthome City!"

She places her hands over her heart.

"Since I came to this country, always I try to learn new things. They hold Contests in this city? I say to myself, _enfin_, I will excel. That is why I dress this way. _C'est une_ _performance!" _

She motions to her dress, as if to show off.

"Also, I study Pokémon very much. I have come to be Gym Leader. And, uh, so it shall be that you challenge me. But I shall win. That is what a Gym Leader does, _non?"_

Was that her required script? Mia can only wonder.

"Enough of introduction!" Fantina claps her hands together. "To see you came all this way shows… you have courage! So much! _Si jolie! _With that, you have proven to be a worthy opponent!"

She turns and presses firmly against the button just behind her fancy chair.

Mia expected it this time. The ground shakes heavily as the wall high above Fantia splits open to reveal the big screen. Once it is pushed out and turned on, it's ready to do its job.

Fantina has three Pokéball slots, just like Mia. So, she did adapt, but just by how much?

"I now see, _oui_, why our Champion believes you are ready. Will you win first try? Only battle will tell! Come forward, darling!"

Mia looks up at everyone, who either waves or motions her to go forward. Will is standing up, giving her a thumbs up. His Pichu waves both of his little paws.

Sunshine is happily bouncing on Lucas' head. The Eevee has been behaving by not blurting out anything crazy yet.

Then, there's Marlen, who only gives her a harsh look. It's only a matter of time until he comes up with something clever to say.

Mia walks forward, until she stands on her side of the battlefield.

"I do hope the puzzle didn't frighten you so!" Fantina says. Seeing the look on Mia's face, she giggles. "Oh my. Perhaps they got a little too excited this time around?"

They?

"Well, do tell." Fantina reaches behind her, pulling out a Pokéball. "Ready?"

Mia nods. She managed to get here, and she has no plans on leaving just yet. Not without a gym badge. "I'm ready."

Fantina smiles as she holds the Pokéball up for all to see. It looks different from an average ball. Sure, it is a regular Pokéball, but with closer inspection…

Yes. It is coated with a light purple case of some sort. Didn't Dawn carry something like that?

"Then… begin!" Fantina spins around as if she's dancing, tossing the ball above her gracefully. _"Spectrum! Position de combat!"_

The capsule pops open, and the light that pours out looks… enchanted.

Dark purple hearts and diamonds are an added affect Mia didn't think was possible. They float and spiral magically, putting on a pretty show.

As the effects and light fades away, revealed is a floating purple ghost-like creature. It's mostly round, with a small tail, a pair of what could be pointy ears, and spikes on its back. It only has hands, no arms at all… and they _float._

The Pokémon crackles, widening its wide mouth. Its piercing eyes stare down at Mia.

"That looks scary…" Mia flips open her Pokédex.

_(Sinnoh Number 070._

_**Haunter, the Gas Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Gastly.**_

_Its typing is: Ghost and Poison. It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering.)_

Mia makes a mental note to assure that Pokémon doesn't touch her. Though, as she puts the device away, another thought comes to mind. It's back to the special effects the Pokéball had. What was that all about?

"What did you do to… its Pokéball?" Mia asks.

Fantina smiles. "Oh? You've not heard of Pokéball Seals? To keep it short, they are _extraordinaire! _As a Master Rank contestant in the Contest of Pokémon, the seals are truly… a must! Of course, it does not hurt to display such beauty even when it is no priority now, hm?"

Mia only stares back. She has _no _idea what she is talking about.

"Um… nevermind." She'll figure it out later. At this very moment, she is accepting her challenge. Wasting no more time, she turns to Batty before calling her back inside her ball. Switching capsules, she sends another flying. _"Razorleaf! Let's go!"_

Summoned from the capsule, Razorleaf bellows his usual battle cry as he stomps powerfully on the ground.

The screen displays Haunter and Grotle respectively. Their statuses are on the screen now. The battle has begun.

Ryan crosses his arms, not liking how things already started. "I don't get it. Why would she lead with a Grass-type Pokémon? It's weak to poison."

Will agrees with a nod. "I thought she would have learned after sending him out against Gardenia's Roserade. Maybe she has a reason."

"She could be saving her Golbat for when she really needs her," Lalinda guesses.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Lucas says.

"Or maybe," Marlen says. "she's an idiot who still doesn't know how to battle right. She's going to lose."

"That's what you want, not us," Dawn tells him, giving him an angry look.

"Tch." Leon glances at him before looking back at the battlefield. "Believe what you want. I doubt she'll be struck down so quickly."

The pair of summoned Pokémon study each other quietly. It won't be long now.

Fantina swings her arm forward. "As the challenger, you have priority orders!"

"Okay!" Mia sends her first order. _"Razorleaf! Attack with Razor Leaf!"_

"Oh? This is different..." Fantina raises an eyebrow. Throwing a single hand in the air, she shouts. _"Spectrum! Griffe Ombre!"_

Mia is frozen. What did she say?

Did she just…?

The Haunter is swift, dashing forward as its floating hands become swallowed by black shadows. Its claws grow twice their size.

"What is that?!" Mia gasps. It looks frightening!

Razorleaf couches down and fires a swarm of leaves from the bushes planted on his shell. The Haunter rockets upwards at the same time. The Grotle blinks and tilts his head back, roaring in alarm as the Haunter dives from above him.

It's fast!

Darkened claws slam and slash across the top of Razorleaf's head. The impact alone shoves the Grotle to the ground. The Haunter is forced to recoil as razor-sharp leaves slash across its body.

It didn't seem to do much, but it certainly did annoy the ghost Pokémon.

The board displays both HP bars drop. While Razorleaf was measured to have lost a fourth already, Haunter only lost a chip!

"Hey! What's with the slow reaction time, Mia?" Lalinda asks, puzzled by what she just witnessed. "You usually do better than this!"

Marlen crosses his arms. "I tried to warn all of you that Fantina isn't a push-over. Not like those last two jokers."

Ignoring the comment, Mia turns her concerns to her Grotle. "Are you alright?!"

Razorleaf is back on his feet. He shakes his head with a snort. Stomping his foot, he roars.

That's good. He seems fine, just a few scratches. That's not what Mia is worried about. Looking back at Fantina, she knows there is a new problem, one she should have expected.

"What's with the lost look?" Fantina asks, faking surprise.

She _knows._

Mia doesn't answer. She believes it is obvious.

"Well, this should be _très intéressant, _wouldn't you agree?" Fantina asks as her Haunter floats back near her. "It appears… not one side gives orders in Sinnohan. It has been a long time since I've last seen this!"

Leon frowns. "Looks like this is going to be very hard for her…"

"It's the language barrier, isn't it?" Will asks.

"Pretty much. Fantina here… she speaks to her Pokémon in Kalosian. That means, their species name and their orders… Mia won't be able to understand them at all."

Mia heard this, and she's well aware of this.

She never really bothered to try to learn even a little bit of French, and now it's biting her on the rear.

If the gym puzzle wasn't bad enough, this is worse. How can she possibly counter if she can't even understand what the woman is saying? Her Pokémon will be hit before they even know what it is!

"You appear very troubled," Fantina says, wiggling a finger. _"Oui, _this will not be easy for you then. No one said… it will be! But.. you wish to prove yourself to Johanna… _non?"_

Mia lightly bites her lip. That is… a new reason.

Fantina spreads her arms, twirling around once. Closing her eyes, she bows gracefully, and she holds her position.

"You only have two badges, darling. That means… a rookie, you still are!" Fantina lifts her head to look at her.

Her warm smile turns dark and sinister. It makes her appear a lot less welcoming now.

The tone of her voice has changed, perfectly mirroring her expression. "You think because you are new, I will show _pitié?"_

Mia jumps as the room's candles blow out all around within a split second. The temperature drops in an instant, making a part of the big screen fog over. It becomes nearly pitch black, with only the pair of torches at the sides of the battlefield, and the big screen, as the only light source.

Quiet gasps fill the air.

Everything here is just like that cursed last maze room…!

The Haunter lowers itself closer to the ground, laughing coldly. Its eyes are glowing in the dark, and its hands seem to brighten with red energy.

Razorleaf takes a step back.

A matching quiet laugh from Fantina is enough to send a cold chill down Mia's spine. The woman speaks again, continuing from where she left off.

"You best lower your expectations."

**To be Continued in Chapter 17!**


	17. Fantina's Relic Badge

**\- Chapter 17: Fantina's Relic Badge -**

The scariest thing Mia thought she encountered at first, were the swarm of angry Zubat… or the rampaging Onix that tried to kill her.

Then, the Hearthome City gym snatched the trophy. The final maze was a possessed room filled to the brim with ghosts.

Those things feel… lesser now. The most terrifying thing at this moment… is the very woman facing her in this room. Despite her beauty and grace, there is that sinister look on her face. Her grin is far from friendly, coated with mischief, laced with mayhem.

Mia already knows Gym Leaders are competitive. She knows they are tougher than the average Trainer. She knows they have a powerful and deep bond with their Pokémon, and how their Pokémon feed off _their _energy. She had seen it twice before.

This time, however… it feels different. Not to the extreme, but it just _does._

It feels… _stronger._

To make matters worse, the entire battlefield is dark, too dark. The little light provided is only enough to see their figures, their shadows...

The room is… so cold. Mia grips her arms, trying to get a little bit of warmth. Nothing she tries is working.

Her Grotle's steady breaths are the only reminder on why she is here.

"Not giving any orders?" Fantina asks, amused by how frightened Mia is. "In that case… we attack for you!" She swings her hand forward. _"Spectrum! Griffe Ombre!"_

The Haunter chuckles as the red glow of its hands turn into blue flames. They're extinguished, and his claws extend once more. Roaring in laughter, it spirals straight towards Razorleaf, who takes a few steps back.

Just looking at Haunter's glowing eyes… Mia can't move. She squeezes the fabric of her shirt as she tries to say something. _Anything. _

"Mia!" Will screams from above. Richard mimics the tone of his cry. "Attack back!"

Razorleaf steps back again, huffing softly before whistling through his nose.

Mia shuts her eyes. _"T-Tackle!"_

Dark claws slam and slash across Razorleaf's cheek. He is fights for balance on his feet. Oozing shadows flow from the nasty cuts left behind. The Haunter is crackling as it flies past.

His HP drops even more, nearly in the yellow zone.

Razorleaf shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The clouds of shadows rapidly vanish from his cheek.

The Grotle stomps his feet on the ground to remain upright. His head follows the Haunter taunting him constantly. He charges forward, dropping his head. He lunges, and the Haunter slides right in front of him.

But why?!

The Grotle makes contact, but his entire body phases right through the Haunter. Razorleaf looks back before landing on the ground. Spinning around, he faces the crackling ghost.

"What…. What happened?!" Mia questions. Surely, the attack landed, right?

Fantina is silent, excluding the quiet chuckle. She knows exactly what went wrong, doesn't she?

Why does she keep giving that look?

"What an idiot…" Marlen sneers. "You might as well give up now! Save yourself from the embarrassment! That's the best thing you can do!"

"Oh, hush!" Dawn snaps at him. She stands and cups her mouth over, shouting. "Don't listen to him, Mia! Hear me out! You can't fight them using normal techniques!"

So that's it. Her opponents are mocking them for it!

What is the best thing to do, then? Razor Leaf? No. Haunter is a Poison-type too. What she learned from Gardenia is… Grass-type attacks aren't very effective.

Rushing in to attack? A foolish idea. Gardenia taught her that the hard way.

"A rookie mistake, that was!" Fantina speaks up, taking Mia right out of her thoughts. With a finger under her chin, she asks, "Are you sure you are ready, or perhaps… you were a bit… _Impatient? Oui?"_

She sends her next order.

_"Spectrum! Griffe Ombre!"_

At least, Mia knows what to expect now. The Haunter's claws are swallowed by shadows again.

It's time to plan carefully, by using that new technique.

_"Curse!"_

Razorleaf sinks, but just as his body begins to glow red, he is struck by a nasty left hook. Bellowing a cry, he swings off his feet and lands on his side with a grunt. Shadows dance from the fresh wound as the board displays his bar dropping below half.

"Razorleaf!" Mia gasps. He couldn't even toughen himself up on time!

The Grotle climbs back to his feet, breathing hard as he tries to shake the pain off. Concentrating again, a red glow brightens as the Haunter floats back.

Softly chuckling, Fantina gains a new wave of interest. "Oh? What do you try this time? It might not work, you see?" She throws her hand forward. _"Griffe Ombre!"_

The red glow of Razorleaf's body bursts apart. Immediately, his body is swallowed by the blue raining aura, followed by the yellow light shoots upwards. The board notifies the change even as it is no longer seen.

There is only one attack that will work.

_"Bite!" _Mia shouts the single word almost desperately. Her Grotle responds by opening his beak.

The Haunter swoops below and hooks Razorleaf below his chin, forcing his head back. A pained roar rips through many ears as he begins to fall back.

The bar drops even more. Only a third of it remains full. He took the hit better this time. Curse did its job. How well it will hold, Mia isn't sure.

Razorleaf steps back on his hind legs, keeping himself balanced, despite the dazed look on his face. He throws himself back down just as the Haunter moves back.

It's still too close.

His beak clamps down on its body, and it locks on as the most horrifying and painful scream pierces through everyone's eardrums.

Haunter's screams continue. Its HP shoots straight to red, almost completely gone. The beeping signals a warning.

Whoa.

_"Spectrum!" _Fantina's hand nears her mouth, but it drops back down as she clenches her jaw.

Hardened eyes lock on the Grotle.

"That hurt."

A fresh wave of chills is felt. Why does Mia feel like she made a mistake…?

The Haunter snarls heavily, furious as it pulls free at last. It flies backwards, struggling to stay afloat. A gaping wound is left on its hide, with purple gas flowing freely, mimicking flames.

Mia looks back at her Grotle, who is spitting out clouds of the same gas.

"That was genius!" Lucas exclaims.

Fantina settles a hand against her Haunter's head. The ghost is wheezing, whispering with its eyes squeezed shut. She strokes it gently as she mutters soft and comforting words that can't be understood. It soothes the Haunter from screaming, and the effect is the same for her.

Her expression softens just a bit.

After a few seconds, the Gym Leader turns her attention to Mia. "That attack was… _Morsure. _Bite. I see now. Lucky guess?"

Is she praising her, or is she being petty?

If Bite did that much damage, then that means… Ghost-types are weak to Dark-type attacks. The fact that Mia did that without even thinking of that…

She thinks she annoyed the Gym Leader with that.

"I could attack again… but that won't be enough to stop that beast," Fantina says, almost bitterly, thinking aloud.

Beast?

Fantina is deep into her thoughts, but not for long. She claps her hands together as she grins again. The look on her face is enough to scream she's ready to retaliate.

With a mischievous laugh, she sends her next order. _"Onde Folie!"_

Oh no. What is it this time?

Leon sits up in a flash. "Wait…"

The Haunter hisses and growls as the glow of eyes brighten. It floats up as its hands glow a bright red. They circulate, and white specks of light flow from it. The specks follow the hands like they are a magnet.

Whatever it is, Mia can't just watch. _"Razorleaf! Bite one more time!"_

Her Grotle begins to charge. At the same time, the specks flow from Haunter's palms, compressing into a single glowing sphere.

Why does that look familiar…?

Fantina smiles as she spins around once, in perfect sync with her Haunter. The Pokémon narrows its eyes and spreads its hands apart, unleashing the sphere. The object flies forward in a spiraling motion.

"That's Confuse Ray!" Both Leon and Ryan exclaim.

"What?!" Mia knows how effective that can be! "Razorleaf! Watch out!"

Her Grotle takes notice of the sphere, and he changes direction in efforts to avoid it somehow. It does nothing. The sphere follows him and flies around him, taunting him before it strikes him on the face. He stumbles and digs his claws to save himself from tripping. His eyes are unfocused. He shakes his head, horribly dizzy.

"Grotle is confused!" Fantina proudly announces, throwing her hands in the air. "Silly girl. You cannot outrun it!"

Razorleaf huffs angrily as its unstable eyes land on the Haunter. He charges again with a loud roar. The Haunter flies backwards and rises quickly, but he is unaware of this as he keeps charging.

Mia plants her feet on the ground as a shock runs through her entire body. Why is he coming _this _way? "Razorleaf?"

Why won't he stop?!

Screaming, Mia dashes out of his line of charge. He rushes past and runs straight into a wall instead. The impact sounds painful, making Mia winch as he falls back.

The bar chips off from that alone.

He can't fight like this. Mia knows it's too risky to keep him in the field in his current condition. She knows all too well what confusion can do.

_"Razorleaf! Enough, come back!"_ Mia calls him back inside his Pokéball before he could try to hurt himself anymore.

"That's not a bad idea," Lucas says, approving it. "He'll be able to focus now."

"But… who is she going to send out?" Lalinda wonders.

That is the question. Mia looks at the capsule before having it join the others. There are only two Pokémon she can send out.

Aqua might just be able to finish it off. Almost all of her attacks are effective one way or another. The only problem is… she's too scared to battle.

Then, there is Batty. She did a very wonderful job fighting her way through the gym earlier. In fact, she can fight pretty hard. She can bite, too.

She's the beat option.

But, should Mia reserve her for later? Mia knows Fantina is saving the best for last. Razorleaf might be able to handle it? The only problem is, he's too slow most of the time. They get to bully him before he can even fight back.

"You're on a timer, darling," Fantina's voice seems to come from nowhere. The Gym Leader was watching the entire time, and she could be growing impatient. "League rules say, you can't make decisions within minute, I make one for you."

Mia isn't sure if Gardenia said something similar to that, or not. Looking at the board, she can see the numbers dropping. Only twenty seconds left. How is that fair?

Or is it to prevent senseless stalling?

Or perhaps, this is a trait only high-ladder gyms have?

The best option… she makes up her mind. Taking the second ball, she tosses it underhand towards the field. _"Batty! Let's go!"_

Summoned within seconds, her Golbat screeches loudly as she flies in circles around Mia. Her speed is remarkable compared to Razorleaf's.

_"Oh? Nosferalto?"_ Fantina watches the flying Pokémon zip around with little rest. She aims her own Pokéball towards her Haunter. _"Spectrum! Reviens vers moi!"_

The Haunter looks back just as its body glows blue. It is pulled inside the capsule, and Fantina is quick to clip it behind her.

"She called it back?!" Mia didn't expect this. Gym Leaders can do that? It's a stupid thought. She hasn't seen Roark or Gardenia do that.

"Impressive, so far," Fantina compliments. "Let's see how well you do against my darling _Skelénox!"_

"Skele… What?" Mia's face twists as she tries to figure out what the woman just said.

Fantina places her hand over her mouth, silently laughing at her expression. Throwing a single hand in the air, she shouts, _"Skelénox! Position de combat!"_

Floating from the fancy chair is the very same skull-faced ghost that spooked Marlen down a few seats. She actually owns it?

Mia had already decided she doesn't like the Pokémon. Her mind wanders back to those ghosts in the maze. Do they all belong to her?

Fantina cups her hands, and the Pokémon settles itself on top. It looks awfully heavy, about the size of a head.

Is it looking at her? Its single red eye… they shift between the sockets.

"These creatures… they are very lovely, don't you think?" She moves one of her hands to stroke the Pokémon on its head, brushing her fingers just above the sockets. It's… very creepy.

She thinks they are beautiful? Mia has an entirely different opinion.

Perhaps it will change if she has a little more information about it?

_(Sinnoh Number 189._

_**Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon.**_

_Its typing is: Ghost. It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.)_

"Wait…" Mia looks towards the bleachers. Didn't it…?

She can't really see them sitting there. She thought she heard laughter from someone.

Fantina is quieter, but her tone still doesn't feel right. "How well will you perform? In contests, when we do them, my opponents are… intimidated. There were only three people who kept us on our toes…"

She throws her hands up, releasing the Duskull from her hold. The Pokémon flies off and settles itself in front of her, studying the Golbat that is waiting for a command.

"But one of them… they were not intimidated in the slightest. Even here, this gym… they do not scream. But you?" Fantina smiles with mischief. "You did a lot."

Mia feels the need to hide, especially from the way she is looking at her. So, she did hear all that?

"You will only feel fear even more, darling." Fantina snaps her fingers. The one eye her Duskull has glows brighter. "Learn to look at it, straight on the face!"

She's challenging her to come forward, giving her the first move again. But, why? What is Fantina trying to do?

A loud but quick buzz tears through the air. Mia screams as her entire body jumps up. Looking back at the board, the timer had reached zero.

Mia looks back and shouts, _"Bite!"_

Excited to finally hear the order, Batty flaps her wings in a faster pace before diving. Screeching quickly, her mouth widens as Duskull comes closer in range.

Fantina's eyes lock on the Golbat, and she only smiles.

Mia doesn't like that. What's so funny?!

Batty clamps on, with her teeth sinking into its skull. Cracks burst across the surface as the Duskull screams loudly in response. It violently turns its body as the screen behind it displays its bar shooting straight to red. The beeping is almost silenced by the agonizing cry.

"That wasn't even critical!" Lucas exclaims.

Will jumps to his feet, nearly throwing Richard off. "What is she doing? She deliberately allowed her Duskull to get hurt!"

"It's horribly slow regardless. She knew it would get hurt," Ryan frowns. "Why would she send it out?"

Leon had watched this unfold silently. It seems to click for him as his hands slam on his seat. "Oh, no! This is bad!"

"What?" Everyone looks at him.

Batty's wings bat against the skull as she fights to stay in control of her flight. The Duskull is thrashing, desperately trying to throw her off.

"Mia! Get away from there!" Leon blurts out, trying to be heard over the screams. "She's setting you up!"

"What?!" Mia looks back at Fantina, who winks at her in response. It makes Mia's stomach churn. "Batty!"

She has to get her away.

"Batty! Move back!"

Fantina's smile widens into a near maddening grin as she releases a chortle. _"Skelénox! Feu Follet!"_

Duskull's eye darkens to a cold blue, and Batty is quick to move back just as the eye catches on fire. The ghost is illuminated by the sinister light.

The flames shoot out the skull and split apart into three separate pieces. They easily catch up to Batty due to the short distance, and they orbit around her, forcing her to stop moving. It's futile.

The flames all move towards her, and they combine, swallowing the Golbat whole. Immediately, Batty's body is a living torch as the flames grow twice their size. The Golbat screeches are nearly muffled.

Mia's hands fall over her mouth as she can only watch her Golbat fly aimlessly around the room. It's like a wild and haunted flame.

The area around her is illuminated. The flame is so bright, Mia can see the dancing shadows.

"No!" Dawn gasps.

"What happened?!" Will is alarmed. "It's on fire!"

"Look at the board," Marlen speaks up. His eyes are already on it. "It's obvious. Fantina was toying with her all along."

Many eyes are on the screen now. As soon as Mia sees the red flame symbol next to Batty's name, she knows.

The words texted with the symbol in all caps:

_Burned._

"Oh, no… Batty…!" Mia nearly whimpers. Why was she so careless? She thought… she thought she had her!

"That attack," Leon looks back at the flaming Golbat. "It was Wil-O-Wisp. The technique is guaranteed to burn its target _if_ it lands."

Lucas is mind blown by what he just witnessed. "Wait. So Fantina baited-"

"Now you see?" Marlen asks. "This is why she's ranked where she is now. She's very clever. That Golbat is crippled, done!"

Mia looks back at the Gym Leader. Despite the fact that her Duskull is struggling to even keep itself off the ground, the woman isn't worried one bit.

Two of her Pokémon are nearly done, but this woman…!

Mia tries to focus. She can't let this slow her down! _"Batty...!" _It hurts just to have the Golbat keep fighting. _"Wing Attack!"_

Batty shakes her body, but the flames don't leave her. Her wings spread apart, shaking like a couple of shriveled up leaves. Still, she pushes herself to fly forward, rocketing towards the Duskull to retaliate.

_"Ombre Portée!" _Fantina exclaims.

Duskull's eye glows bright, and its very own shadow shoots forward on its own, striking Batty directly across her face. It moved so fast, there was no time to react!

"What? How?" Mia can't grasp what is going on.

The Golbat nearly loses control of her flight once more. She slaps the Duskull down like a baseball, mostly due to pure spite. The Duskull slams to the ground with a pained screech.

A long beep drags for a few seconds. The light of its eye is gone. Duskull is unconscious.

Batty's flying pattern is awkward. Mia takes a quick look at the board. Her own bar has emptied by a third.

Fantina calls her Duskull back into a Pokéball. Setting it behind her, she says. "Now, let us think."

A scream from Batty breaks Mia's attention away from her. The flames are wild again… and, it's blackening parts of her skin.

Her bar drops by a chip. She's slowly but surely taking damage from the burns.

Fantina whips out another capsule. She tosses it forward, and her Haunter is back in the field.

It looks just as worse as it was before. Duskull's status is replaced by Haunter's. The beeping is heard once more.

This doesn't make any sense.

Still, she answers Fantina's question.

"One of your Pokémon… are down," Mia says carefully. "This one can't take another hit. But Batty is burned…"

"Yes. You do think well." Fantina taps the side of her head. "But my darling _Skelénox _did exactly what I wanted her to do. I have little to worry about now? But… _tue? _Hm-hm…" She smiles.

Mia doesn't like it. What's the best thing to do? The timer is ticking. She has little time to ponder.

_"Batty! Use Bite!"_

The Golbat flies forward.

"_Onde Folie!"_

Haunter winches in pain, but she focuses on forming the sinister ray. She unleashes it, and just as Batty closes in, it strikes.

She can keep up with her?!

Batty flies right past the Haunter, and she flies smack against the big screen. As she falls down, her bar drops to the yellow zone. Just as she hits the ground, the flames swallow her again. Her screams are heard _again. _Her HP bar chips down _again!_

"No!" Mia shouts. Again? This again?

Is it wise to switch now? Perhaps… it is the best thing to do, right?

No. Thinking again… Razorleaf is too slow to match Haunter's speed. He'll be knocked out before he can do anything. And Aqua… sending her out will not end well.

Right here, it appears that Haunter and Batty are evenly matched in speed. There is a shot at this.

"Alright…" Mia makes her decision. It's worth a shot. "Batty! Come on! You have to snap out of it!"

The Golbat is standing on her feet. She blinks, and her eyes manage to focus on her opponent. She's back in the air, flying clumsily, but there is a chance.

_"Wing Attack!"_

Batty tries her best to ignore the flames. Determined, she raises a single wing above the Haunter's head, and swings down.

Fantina grins. _"Coup Bas!"_

One of Haunter's floating hands teleports right in front of Batty's face. A nasty hook lands across her face, and she's sent crashing to the ground. Her body coils up from the heavy fall, and her wings beat against the ground.

"How did it-?" Mia's words are cut off as Batty catches fire again.

The flames die out at last, and Batty is completely still. The long beep confirms her defeat.

What just happened…? Mia thought Batty had the first hit, but she couldn't land it at all…

"That was…" Fantina thinks for a second. "What is it called for you…? Yes. Sucker Punch. I'll let the name explain itself."

This… this is bad. Mia's best chance of winning is…

"Whoa." Lalinda leans back. "She's tough. Gardenia wasn't exaggerating about her skills at all…"

Sunshine's excitement fades away. Her tail drops as she stares at the match in silence. Lucas pets her on the head to comfort her.

"Come on, Mia…" Will doesn't want to see her fail.

Mia knows this.

She calls her Golbat back, all while looking at Fantina's teasing smile. It's very risky… but he's the next best thing right now.

_"Razorleaf! One more time!"_

The Grotle is summoned once more. He wasn't prepared to see Haunter's current state. Huffing, he kicks the ground, ready to finish it off.

His status is on the board, a reminder he is a bit on the edge. He's too slow to chase it… so the best thing to do...

_"Razor Leaf!"_

Razorleaf lowers his body as the bushes of his back rattle

Fantina nods. "Well, well. Let's see if he can take it! _Phantom! Griffe Ombre!"_

Haunter is in front of the Grotle within a second.

Everything plays out exactly as it did before. Mia is forced to watch her Grotle suffer from another claw strike. Hearing his cry makes her just want to take the pain away.

The warning beeping returns.

Razorleaf grunts as he shakily rises to his feet. His breathing is heavy and unstable. Occasionally, his head would dip as his eyes try to stay shut.

"Razorleaf?" Mia calls him.

He doesn't respond to her. His eyes take on a green glow, and he unleashes a mighty roar. Glowing leaves are unleashed from his glowing bushes, faster than normal.

This is…!

Fantina steps back quickly as her Haunter is slashed across its body. Spare leaves fly past and strike the wall like bullets, creating a cloud of dust. Gravel is heard hitting the ground.

She looks back just in time. Her Haunter is on the ground, and the board signals the Pokémon's defeat. "Oh, my. That power…"

She takes a quick look at the Grotle before calling her defeated Pokémon back.

"Razorleaf, you did a good job!" Mia cheers. She feels a sense of relief for the first time since the match started. She can hear everyone cheering, except Marlen. Not like she really cares.

Now, looking at Razorleaf, Mia can see how beat up he is. His face is decorated with several scratch wounds. Standing up is a difficult task for him. His legs simply won't stop shaking.

He is hanging on by a thread. But… because of this, his ability has been activated.

Overgrow.

"Oh, heavens. What is this? Is this my final Pokémon?" Fantina's voice is filled with a hint of concern. She stares at the Pokéball she holds in her hand, and her concerns fade out.

What is left? After battling against Roark and Gardenia… Mia knows all too well their ace Pokémon are a monster to deal with. Maybe her true ace is Drifblim, but she said she couldn't battle with her.

So… what did she have reserved all this time?

Fantina plants a soft kiss on the capsule. Afterwards, she spins as she tosses it free in the air. _"Magirêve! Position de combat!"_

Just like Haunter, the summoned Pokémon has added in effects. Several sparkles, diamonds, and hearts spiral until they break apart.

The light fades, revealing a darkpurple-bodied Pokémon. Its cry sounds… almost enchanting as it spins around. The lower part of its body is like a dress, which flows elegantly until it becomes still.

Yellow eyes study Mia. This Pokémon… it looks like it could cast a spell at any given moment. It's round head is topped with what appears to be a witch's hat, perfectly matching its body. The tip of its hat, and the bottom of its dress-like body is shaded pink.

Around its neck are round red stones… are they? They are glowing in the dark, along with its judging eyes.

"So… that's her last one…"

_(Sinnoh Number 073._

_**Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Misdreavus.**_

_It's typing is, Ghost. Its cry sounds like an incantation. It is said the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power.)_

Fantina claps her hands in delight. "Ohoho! I must say, it's not often I am pushed back to my last Pokémon," she says. "Our Champion chose right."

The little light they have turns blue. The torches… the flames changed color! Sounds of fascination is heard from the bleachers.

Mia has a sinking feeling. What could this mean?

"Normally, I would use my… special technique. It involves a graceful dance!" Fantina shakes her head at her words before continuing. "However I sense… this won't linger for much longer."

"What…?" Mia frowns. What could she be trying to say?

"Would be cruel to do such thing to you. After all, you still have… much to learn. _Beaucoup, oui?"_

She points a single finger at her.

"You've been hiding a third from me. Judging from the hesitation I've seen before… you are ashamed to reveal."

Wait. Ashamed? It's not that. Mia doesn't know how Aqua would react. The situation here, it can't be too bad, right? Razorleaf is at the peak of his power right now.

Fantina's expression… it becomes just as dark as their surroundings. "Oh, my. That is it, then? I'm afraid this battle… is already over."

The sense of relief is gone. It can't be that! Who is she to determine how well her Pokémon can perform?!

Sure, Aqua is a little shy, but she took down an Onix! She stood up against the Gabite when she was cornered. She is very capable of fighting!

At least, Mia hopes.

She doesn't want to feel any doubts. She has to hit this ghost hard. _"Razor Leaf!"_

Doing as much as lowering his body visibly hurts him. Once it is done, he unleashes his leaves once more.

The Gym Leader watches this display, amused and entertained. _"Magirêve! "Ball'Ombre!"_

The Mismagius flies forward, with speed far greater than Haunter. Dark purple clusters mimicking shadows gather into a sphere.

In no time, she's floating right next to Razorleaf, who steps back, startled.

That's scary.

"Get back!" Mia screams.

Razorleaf steps back, but his back leg collapses under his weight. He cries out, and it ends abruptly as the sphere is fired directly on his face. It bursts apart like vapor, and the Grotle is violently thrown back as loose shadows flow from his body like smoke.

He crashes on his back. The flying leaves stop glowing, and they flutter down like feathers. He remains still, and the board signals his defeat.

"Oh no…" Mia breaks into a run towards him, feeling a great sense of dread. She had never seen him fall like this before…! "Razorleaf! _Razorleaf!"_

"Was… that her best Pokémon?" Dawn wonders aloud, watching Mia drop to her knees next to the unconscious Pokémon. Clinging on to her Piplup is the only thing keeping her calm.

"That's her first one," Will answers sadly. "And her best chance of winning."

"It doesn't surprise me," Ryan answers. "Mismagius has a base speed of 105. That tells us that it outspeeds both Haunter, and Mia's Golbat. Grotle is… at 36. He won't have a chance in ever being faster, even with the speed investment."

He shakes his head.

"Grotle won't do well for her in the future. Grass types have so many weaknesses. She might as well box it forever."

"Did we ask you?" Lalinda sends him a glare.

"He isn't wrong," Marlen huffs. "Turtwig _is _the worst starter between the three. I say that she had this coming from a long mile."

"Look!" Dawn shouts at them both. "I don't care about what the statistics say! Mia's Grotle can do better! You two just don't have any faith! I do!"

"False hopes will only hurt you," Marlen says.

Lucas grabs his sister's shoulder. "Just stop talking, Dawn."

"Humph." She sits down, crossing her arms.

"I do agree with her," Will says. "I don't care about what the numbers say. Let us be friends with the Pokémon _we _want. Not what the numbers say is best."

Leon hasn't said a word. He appears somewhat... disappointed. He leans back against the row behind him, closing his eyes.

Silence takes over. Only the ticking from the timer remains. Mia knows she can't stay like this for long. However, seeing Razorleaf like this, and remembering how horribly burnt Batty was…

Why did she agree to do this? Is she… going to lose?

She calls Razorleaf back into his ball, and she swaps, taking out the third and final one. Looking at the Gym Leader, she had been watching her all this time.

This battle… it feels a lot more like… a beat down now. Looking at her eyes, Mia feels like Fantina is staring right into her soul.

Everything that happened so far… it was never in Mia's favor. Fantina… she already mapped her out before the battle even started…

Every move she made… it had a purpose, a plan. She…

The buzzer goes off, and Mia quickly throws the capsule to the ground.

Aqua is finally present on the battlefield. Her clawed paws grip her head as she takes a look around.

Her eyes land on her opponent, and her feathers begin to stand as she takes many quick steps back. She nearly trips as she waddles over to Mia in the speed a creature with short legs shouldn't be capable of showing.

"Aqua! No!" Mia tries to nudge her away as she clings on to her leg again. "You're the last one! I need you to fight! Please!"

But, she doesn't let go. Her claws dig so deep, it is through the fabric of her pants, starting to sink into her skin.

"Aqua! _Please!"_

Fantina watches Mia desperately try to free herself from the Pokémon's hold. She lightly tugs her glove back, chuckling quietly. "How embarrassing. You poor thing. Oblivious to what you asked for, are you?"

She claps her hands together, loud enough to have the spotlight. Aqua had stopped struggling, looking at the woman as she trembles.

"Worry not, little one." Fantina bends her knees, lowering herself as she tilts her head. "I will make this quick."

She stands back up, and her attention is back to Mia. Her eye contact alone is enough to make Mia shrink back. Her Mismagius floats near her, laughing in a way that sounds almost too human.

"Tell me…" Fantina begins, glancing at the board. Both HP bars are full, and both sides are healthy. "Did you have any plans…?"

"Wh-what…?" Mia notices her taking a few steps forward. She is unaware of her moving back in response. "No… I… I didn't."

"Then why come straight to me, with lacking of the preparation? Hm?" Fantina snaps her fingers, and her Mismagius leaves her side, rising towards the ceiling in incredible speed.

The Pokémon's hovers there, and its red stones blink in a strange pattern before they all glow bright at once. The ghost Pokémon releases a maddening chuckle as she stares the frozen Psyduck down.

Mia… doesn't have an answer to that.

"Is it because… you fear losing something…?"

She is hearing nonsensical words now, being muttered from above. They sound like they are bouncing off the walls, swarming around her. Looking up, her eyes fall on the Mismagius. Its mouth is moving, forming the haunting sounds that only grow louder by the second.

It's becoming harder to breathe. Just looking at the stones, she finds it impossible to speak anymore.

Mismagius fades away, along with everything else around her. She's all alone… in a sense of… nothing.

A low growl is behind her. She hears a shout, a scream…

… from her father.

Turning around, she can see the very man, held between the transparent claws of the ghost that brought her to this world.

As badly as she wants to… she can't move. All she can do is stare.

Her father extends a hand towards her. His words are quiet even as he visibly screams.

_"Mia!"_

Slowly, the ghost lowers him towards her. He is just within arm's reach…

But, the beast freezes. Its eyes suddenly glow a bright red as it rages out of control. It rises and begins to squeeze. Snapping sounds are merged with agonizing screams ripping through her father's throat.

_"Daddy!" _Mia begins to run, but with every few steps forward, she is brought back to exactly where she started. It's almost as if she is glitching, unable to reach him when he is _right there._

The ghost squeezes harder. More snapping, more screaming. He's…

Glowing and rainbow-colored leaves tear through her vision. Mia jumps back and shields her face. Her ears are filled with Aqua's panicked and pained honking. Yellow feathers fly as the Psyduck is slashed all across her body, leaving bright red cuts that are too much to bear.

Mia holds her breath as Aqua finally hits the ground. The leaves stop flying. The long dragging beep from the board brings her mind back to the battlefield.

Mismagius floats back to Fantina, who swings her arm down with a bow.

Steadily, all candles in the room light up one by one, until the entire room is lit as it was before. The flames have returned to their normal color.

What just…?

Did she… lose…?

Taking in Aqua's fallen form, Mia drops to the ground and scoops her up in an instant. She is frozen, hearing the clacking of heels. Seeing the flowing purple dress, she is hesitant to look up.

"Pokémon respond to emotions of the Trainer," Fantina says carefully, watching the defeated tween. "Fear… it is a greatest enemy. You… are filled with so much of it."

She frowns, and turns away.

"Come back, when you are ready."

She leaves out of Mia's line of sight. The sounds of her heels echoes through the room. Once they stop, a humming sound indicates the use of the teleporter.

Mia sits in silence, hugging her Psyduck close to her body.

The entire battle… Just thinking about it…

Her eyes are stinging and hot. She shuts her eyes as she lowers her head. She… feels so stupid.

"I told you, didn't I?" Marlen speaks up. His voice is easily carried over. "You weren't even _half _ready! That's what you get for trying to prove something so senseless!"

Mia can't take it. Quickly, she calls Aqua back into her ball just as she feels the hot tears. She pushes herself to her feet and dashes for the door.

Sunshine stands tall, alarmed. _**'Mommy!'**_

"Mia!" Will quickly descends down the bleachers. "Mia! Wait!"

"Leave me alone!" Mia sobs as she barges through. The door slams shut, creating a loud bang through the room.

Will stops chasing, slowing down just in front of the door. Several feet slam their way down the bleachers. He turns around, met with everyone else. "She… she just froze."

Leon stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He stares at the door, silent.

Sunshine lunges from Lucas' head, but he quickly snatches her before she could land on the ground. _**'No! Mommy! Let go! Need mommy!'**_

Surprise floods Dawn's face. Lalinda places a finger in front of her mouth before she could say anything about it. Not a peep escapes her Piplup.

"What happened?" Lalinda looks at the door now, wanting to go through it as well. "Should we go after her?"

"She won't want to see anyone except me," Will answers, shaking his head. "I will talk to her later. She needs a minute."

As Sunshine continues to struggle, Dawn speaks quietly. "Fantina… is even more horrifying in battle… she just…."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Marlen announces, walking past them all. "I already saw what I wanted to see. I'm going. Do her a favor, and tell her to run back home. It will save the crybaby from the embarrassment."

No one says anything to him. Not this time. They let him go, watching him until he vanishes on the teleporter.

"Come on," Leon speaks up, heading towards the transportation device. "We should at least try to catch up."

They all follow him, taking the trip one by one.

As soon as they return to the lobby, the gym greeter speaks up. "You uh… realize you could have used the door. It would have taken you straight here, saved you the hassle…"

"I'm just looking for my sister," Will says.

"Right," he points at the double doors. "She ran straight out. Where she went exactly, I'm not sure. Try looking at the Pokémon Center first. That's usually where they run off too."

"Thank you." They waste no time, rushing out the door. Standing just right outside is Fantina with his Mismagius. She has her arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Hey," Will walks straight to her, grabbing her attention. "What was all that about? You scared her senseless! That's not fair at all!"

"I did my job, if you must know," Fantina answers, frowning at his angry expression.

"By freaking her out?!" Will can't comprehend it at all. Neither can anyone else behind him, excluding Leon. He is the one who pushes him back.

"She did her job," Leon tells him. "It's a Gym Leader's job to test the Trainer's mentality in battle."

"But why would she-"

"Vigilance, patience… you were already tested. Next test: Bravery," Fantina explains. "Whatever Mia saw, whatever my Pokémon did for her to see… it is all part of that. She must learn, stand firm against fears, or what holds her back. Same goes for all of you."

Fantina looks straight ahead, thinking about everything she just said, perhaps.

Without another word, she leaves.

The children exchange looks, unsure of what to say anymore. The grunting from Sunshine only remains, as she desperately tries to tear herself free from Lucas.

**\- 0000 -**

The healing melody is probably the best thing Mia has heard all day.

Meeting the nurse, she takes the three Pokéballs and words her thanks. Heading to a table, she clips them back to her belt. Setting her bag down, she digs through until she finds a water bottle.

Once open, she takes in a drink. It is very much needed-

"Mia!"

Wrong pipe. It stings. She spits the water out, coughing and beating her chest. Water spills from the held bottle until she sets it down to save what it left of it.

"Oops." Lalinda lowers her hand as she walks further into the lobby. Everyone else is behind her, until Will catches up.

"Hey," Will calls softly. "I know you are still upset. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. If you uh… want me to leave you alone-"

"No. It's fine…" Mia doesn't mind his company now. Richard jumps from her brother's shoulder to her own. She feels… a little better.

Sunshine had managed to pull her body free halfway. Once Lucas tucks her back in, she growls and sinks her teeth into his hand.

"Ow!" Lucas releases her quickly, rubbing his hand.

The Eevee sprints to Mia's feet. She climbs up and reaches her shoulder, not expecting to see Richard there. She growls and headbutts him off, earning a loud squeak.

As Will quickly assists his Pichu, Dawn reaches inside her bag and pulls out a small basket wrapped in plastic.

"I brought some poffins you can feed your Pokémon later," Dawn says, pushing them closer. "Maybe it will help them feel better. It always works for mine whenever I lose in a Pokémon Contest."

Lucas nods. "Yeah. After a harsh battle, sometimes a nice treat will lift a bit of our spirits."

"You don't have to shower her with gifts, you know," Will mutters.

"I agree. It's not necessary," Leon says. "Why even treat yourself or others in losses? All they have to do is try again. It's not that hard."

Hearing those words from him is the last thing Mia needs. Glaring at him, she shouts, "What do you know about losing? You never lost!"

Leon takes a second to think, and he sighs, looking at another direction. "You hit the nail on the head there. I've never lost a single battle… so who am I to comfort you?"

Mia feels a little bad for yelling at him. He… didn't really understand.

A small chirp at her feet grabs her attention. Dawn's Piplup wants to give Mia some of his own encouraging words, whatever they are.

Mia reaches down to pet the penguin. She stops short as she hears a loud slam against the doors. Many alarmed shouts fill the lobby.

What was that?

The doors open at last.

"Out of my way! Out of _my way!"_

Rushing inside, gripping their messenger bag is probably the fastest kid Mia has ever seen. He doesn't show any signs of slowing down. In fact, Mia realizes he is heading straight towards her!

She bolts away quickly, leaving Leon exposed, and he is struck by the kid instead. They collide and fly to the ground.

"Oh, snap. That hurt," Will winches.

Lalinda frowns. "What the heck? Are you blind or what?" She questions the kid, who is actually a little older than they thought.

Slowly, he rises, rubbing his yellow hair with a grown. The way it sticks up at the sides is a bit of a funny style. "Aw, man… that's going to leave a mark…"

He dusts off his striped shirt, and he fixes his scarf and pants. He steps back once Leon is on his feet, not looking too happy.

"Are you mental?!" Leon questions the tween.

"Mental?! My brain is perfectly fine, thank you very much!" The teen replies rudely, and quickly. "As for you, for running into me, I'm going to give _you _a fine! Better pay up in ten seconds!"

A fine?!

He doesn't even give him a chance to react as he keeps on. "Nine, eight, seven-six-five- huh?"

Leon just stares. He didn't even say how much he wanted…

"Pay up already!" The tween jumps on his feet.

Leon frowns. "You… realize that's not how it works, right?"

Dawn's face twists up at first. After a few seconds, she displays a sense of familiarity as she points at him. "What…? No way! Barry?!"

The tween turns around, now wearing the same expression. "Dawn?!"

"Barry!" Lucas gasps. "It's been forever!"

Barry looks at him now. "Lucas, too?!"

Lalinda's mouth hangs open until she finds her words. "By the gods, Barry! Where have you been?!"

"Lalinda?! Wait. Why is everyone here?!" Barry grips his head, mind blown. "It's like a mega-ultra reunion! This is fate!"

"This meeting isn't fate!" Lalinda shouts, pointing at Leon. "Running into _him _is!"

"Huh?" Barry looks back at the teen he ran into. He stares for several seconds, and his mouth opens as his eyes slowly widen.

The expression morphs to confusion as he looks back at Lalinda.

"Uh… who is he again?"

"Wha-?" Now it's Leon's turn to be shocked. "Wait just a moment! You don't recognize who I am?"

"I don't know if it's the funny cap, or your accent," Barry replies, unaware that he pretty much insulted him. "I don't know. Are you some dude from Unova or…?"

"How have you _not _heard of me?!" Leon asks, somewhat panicked. "I am _The Unbeatable_ Champion! You know? Leon?! From the _Galar_ Region?! Sounds _familiar?"_

Barry thinks for a moment. "... Nah."

_"What?! Have you been living under a rock?!"_ Leon shouts at him, now confusing the tween who clearly didn't understand him that time.

Through all the commotion, Mia picked up a few things. She believes she heard Johanna mention Barry time after time. If she remembers correctly, he is Lucas' rival. He hasn't been around due to being busy with other things.

"Oh, hey," Barry finally notices her, and perhaps her brother, too. "Aren't you two the ones staying with Ms. Johanna? I hear Lucas talk about you guys all the time! It's about time I got to meet you! I came from Twinleaf Town too, you know!"

Will smiles. "Wow! I finally get to meet you! You are one of the professor's Trainers, aren't you?"

"Uh… Yeah," Barry smiles before turning to Dawn. "You didn't tell them about the Pokédex thing, did you?"

Dawn simply giggles in response.

Mia is pretty impressed. Barry is a very hyper kid, but his strength is on par with Lucas. He's way ahead of her league!

"I've been so busy, so I forget to call often," Barry admits. He takes a look around and scratches his head. "Huh. That's funny."

"What is it?" Lalinda wonders.

"I can't remember why I even came in here. Maybe Empoleon would know!"

Empoleon?!

Barry snatches his Pokéball in a flash, and he tosses it above his head. "Okay, Empoleon! Come on out!"

Spilling out and summoned, is the most armored Pokémon Mia has seen so far.

Dawn's Piplup is restless on his feet, constantly jumping while waving his flippers at the bigger Pokémon.

"It _has _to be Prinplup's evolution!" Will exclaims. "That is so cool! My Pokémon is going to look awesome, man!"

Richard jumps to his feet, throwing a paw in the air with a squeak.

The large Pokémon looks like it is wearing a dark-blue tux, with a white feathered scarf, is it? Light blue steel covers the edges of its flippers like blades. Steel is attached to its stomach and parts away at his neck, like a collared shirt. Growing from its beak are three pointed arrows that make it seem it is wearing a crown.

Mia has to know more about this.

_(Sinnoh Number 009._

_**Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon,**_ _and the __**evolved form of Prinplup.**_

_It's typing is: Water and Steel. If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe.)_

After hearing that, Mia takes several quick steps back away from the penguin. She's starting to be glad she never got a Piplup.

With the way Mia's mouth runs, she might have not made it far…

"You're impressed, aren't you?" Barry places his hand near his hips, standing proud. "Empoleon is super tough! It takes a lot to strike him down! Me and him haven't lost a match in a long while!"

Empoleon throws a flipper in the air, letting loose a prideful honk.

Dawn's Piplup waddles over and mimics his evolution.

Will crosses his arms. "What level is he in? 60?"

"62, to be exact!" Barry corrects him, holding two fingers as if it is evidence by itself.

A Pokéball bursts open again, and Leon is knocked back, screaming as his Charizard spreads his wings, roaring loudly. Nearby people are alarmed, or amazed by the beast's sudden appearance.

Then, there is Piplup, who is shrieking as he falls back.

"Whoa! That's a Charizard!" Barry exclaims. "He looks fired up!"

His Empoleon looks at the beast, and Charizard stares back with a growl. They both step forward, and more people start talking at once.

"Wait!" The nurse exclaims. "You can't battle here!"

Uh-oh.

_"Charizard!"_ Leon is heard wheezing from the ground. _"Your… tail. Can't breathe…"_

Charizard quickly looks behind himself, and he lifts his tail quickly. He helps Leon to his feet, appearing a bit ashamed to have nearly crushed him.

Barry points at the Charizard, then at Leon. He steps back, dumbfounded. "Wait! You're that kid with the Charizard! The one that was never beaten in a single battle!"

"Uh…" Everyone is a little lost now.

Leon just looks at him, then his Charizard. Crossing his arms, he growls. "Do people _only _recognize me when I am with him?!"

Lalinda shrugs. "It sure does seem that way. Looks like you attracted a crowd."

Mia didn't even notice the high number of people swarming around them until it was mentioned. At this point, she feels she will have to start getting used to it. This is the third time…

"Alright, alright!" Barry turns towards them, waving his hands. "Back away, people! Back away! We may be famous, but we are not taking any autographs or pictures right now!"

"I think… they are only interested in Leon, Barry," Dawn says. She already feels bad for him.

"What?! But I'm famous, too, right?!" Barry turns to her, almost offended. "Hello?! The son of Palmer here?! One of the best Trainers in all of Sinnoh?!"

Mia finds herself laughing at his behavior. Her brother is just as entertained as he continues his little rant.

"Am I just chopped liver?!"

"Wait." Leon speaks up. He points at the hyper tween. "Did you just say Palmer? The man in the Fight Area?"

"That's right! The one behind the Battle Tower is my dad." Barry crosses his arms with a smile. "Only a tiny number of people managed to beat him, including the Sinnoh Champion. Buuut… I try not to have that count!"

Leon grins. "So, that is a valid reason behind your strength as a Trainer."

"Am I tough? Of course I am! But battling against the Galar Champion? I'll have to fine you for challenging me when I'm in the middle of something!"

His Empoleon nods twice in agreement.

Mia doesn't think that is legal.

"Huh?" Leon's smile drops, and he shrugs. "Doesn't matter then. My priority is to battle one person right now."

"Huh?" Barry blinks.

Will shakes his head. "This dude is crazy enough to try to challenge Cynthia."

"He's challenging Champion Cynthia?! That's incredible!" Barry is in awe. "The Galar Region Champion versus the Sinnoh Region Champion! That's a battle I'll die for! I need to see it!"

"You probably never will," Ryan says, shrugging his shoulders. He ignores the funny look from Leon. "She doesn't see him as a worthy opponent yet."

"Oi, don't try to talk for me! She's just preparing herself! She knows Charizard and I are a strong duo!" Leon counters. His Charizard huffs out a cloud of smoke.

"Strong with arrogance, yes. You both are."

There they go again. Mia isn't sure if she should jump between the two again or not. Thankfully, such a task doesn't have to be done as Batty interrupts.

"Oh, right! I just remembered why I came here!" Barry blurts out, having the floor again.

"Fill us in," Lucas says.

"Well, I heard that Cynthia is settling in Solaceon Town for some time! There is a small tournament taking place there!"

"What? A tournament?!" Now everyone is interested, especially Leon.

"Yes! Isn't it cool?! She's willing to accept challenges! That means I'll get the chance to battle her!" Barry can hardly contain his excitement. "It'll be such a great honor!"

"Wait?! Where is Solaceon Town?!" Leon can hardly contain his excitement. His Charizard is just as eager.

"Well," Lucas begins to answer. "it's actually neighboring the city we are in now. Just cross Route 209, and there you are."

"Hah! This is my chance!" Leon roughly grabs Mia's shoulders, startling her as she pulls her closer. "You _need _to win against Fantina! Please! You know I can't go on alone- OW!" He pulls his hand back after being bitten by Sunshine. "Hey!"

Charizard glares at the Eevee.

Sunshine growls a warning.

Mia is actually glad Sunshine made him back off. She didn't like being shaken so much.

But… since when did she get so aggressive?

"Hm?" Barry looks at the twins. "Wait. They only have four badges?"

"Two, actually," Will admits. "We got the approval to challenge her early."

"That's not often. All three of you? Is she being a little too nice? She didn't even give me that pass. Not fair." Barry crosses his arms. "Well, since you only have two badges, that's more chances for me. I have all eight badges."

It doesn't surprise her. Lucas has reached that goal, too.

"You got that right! All eight! _Ocho!"_ The excited teen continues as if someone asked. "I'll have you know I participated in the Pokémon League before!"

"What?" Now, this is a bit of news. Mia's interest seems to swell the Trainer's pride a bit.

"You have?!" Leon is eager to know more. "Did you face her then?!"

"Uh…" Barry chuckles. "I couldn't get past Aaron. But that's okay! Now I have a 100% chance to personally challenge her!"

"Oooh, I can't wait anymore!" Leon shouts. "How long is she staying over there?!"

"For about a week, maybe?" Barry guesses. "She's already preparing for an opening match that will happen this evening! Right!" He finds the screen hanging from the wall. "The TV!"

"Wait. Pause," Lalinda says, now puzzled. "You ran all this way just to watch her on television, when you could have kept going to challenge her yourself?"

"Uh…"

Dawn crosses her arms. "She has a good point, Barry."

Her Piplup is studying Empoleon, not interested in everyone's conversation.

"I don't even know you, but I agree," Ryan shrugs.

"Well, that is true!" Barry tries to defend himself. "Maybe I- aagh! You know what? You'll see _me _on TV! Then maybe I can _really_ impress my master!"

He turns towards the door.

"Taking off at ten! Nine! Eight- bah!" Barry shakes his head. "Who has time to count?!" He races through the group, stopping before he could run smack into the doors again. Just as they start to open, he squeezes right through. His Empoleon throws himself to the ground, sliding out the lobby on its belly.

Piplup is sliding after him, but the doors shut. He hits the glass as a result. Rolling to his back, he throws a tantrum.

"Oh, Piplup…" Dawn walks over to the angry Pokémon and picks him up.

"There he goes. In and out as always," Lalinda mutters.

"Hey." Dawn looks at her. "You never told us you met Barry."

"Long story," Lalinda says, shrugging. "I don't really like talking about it much."

"Okay. Got it."

Will is impressed. "Does he ever get tired? He hasn't rested one bit."

"Does he run into things often?" Mia asks what she thinks is a better question.

"No, and yes," Lucas answers. "We honestly think he never stops moving until his body gives out. You should see the professor scold him about that. It's hilarious."

"I'll add that to my list," Lalinda says.

"How does his heart not give out?" Ryan asks the more reasonable question.

"Well," Lalinda smiles. "I guess we have another reason to win that badge, huh?"

"You must!" Leon turns to Mia. "If you need another Pokémon, I'll even help you catch it! A Ghost or Dark-type especially! I just _need _you to win!"

"Um… okay." Mia has never seen him so desperate. She doesn't know how to handle that.

Will lightly pushes Leon back, not enjoying his excitement one bit. "Can you… chill?"

"Don't you get it?! I _have_ to battle her!" Leon shouts.

Unfortunately, he will have to wait. Mia has a lot of thinking to do, and some training. The match against Fantina wasn't just the most difficult battle she ever had…

It was the most terrifying.

Her skills were the best Mia had ever seen. She used her attacks cleverly, took advantage of her weaknesses…

She's not someone a rookie should face, but Mia took it, and got crushed.

Is she afraid of battling her again? Of course she is.

Will she battle her again? Of course she is!

She… will just have to find ways around those three Pokémon. They work all too well together. Maybe, with the help of those around her, she can come up with something.

"You know what?" Mia looks at each and everyone. "I would really like your help. I need to come up with something to-"

"Counter against her party, right?" Ryan nods. "Don't worry. I documented every technique she used. I have you covered."

Leon shrugs. "I suppose I can do my best with helping."

"Us, too!" Dawn and her Piplup are determined.

Will smiles. "I guess I'll take this opportunity to brace myself. I'll have to battle her next."

"Who ever agreed to that?!" Lalinda asks him.

"I did." Will replies with a teasing grin.

"Looks like everyone is willing to help," Lucas says, impressed. "Well, I think I know just the place we can look at soon. We'll try working on this tomorrow. Too much work on the body is bad for you. That's what the professor always says."

"And soon, we'll be seeing Cynthia!" Will nods. He lightly nudges Mia in a playful manner. She pushes him back in the same fashion.

"You can assure we will have ourselves a brilliant match!" Leon laughs. "After you win your badge, we are crossing Route 209 and heading straight to Solaceon Town!"

He and his Charizard stand tall with confidence.

"I'll defeat the Sinnoh Champion, and the Tower Tycoon! You just watch me!"

So many eyes are on him. Lalinda is annoyed with it. "Sit down, before you hurt yourself."

**\- 0000 - **

**"Elite Four Member Bertha sent out Whiscash! It is wild and ready to go! Champion Cynthia sent out Garchomp! It's about to be dangerous in the battlefield!"**

The sun has started to set, giving the sky an orange hue. Finally, the very thing Barry was looking forward to is on the screen.

"Ha!" Lalinda turns to the big screen, holding a juicebox in hand. She points wildly, trying to grab the attention of everyone else. "It's Cynthia! She's on TV now!"

"What?!" Leon races to her side. He wears a massive smile now. "Ah!"

"Hm..." Ryan frowns. "Looks like it won't last long."

Mia tears her attention from her plate of pasta, to the screen. Indeed, Cynthia is there facing an opposing Trainer. HP bars are displayed on the top right and bottom left of the screen.

Is this live?

She sees just how firm Cynthia stands. The Champion has her arms crossed with a hardened expression. Her partner shares the same look on her face.

The opposing Trainer is an elderly lady? Mia is having a hard time believing it. She didn't think that elders would be interested in battling.

The older woman looks very kind. Her grey hair is bobbed as expected. She even wears a nice little scarf.

The Pokémon in front of her is a massive blue fish with yellow whiskers and underbelly. It has small fins that makes Mia question how it can even swim. What stands out the most is the yellow "W" on its head. Why… is that even there?

How is it even on land?!

Mia takes a closer look. It has a ring of water flowing around its head, perhaps touching its gills. Is this some technique a water-breathing Pokémon does?

She has so many questions.

_(Sinnoh Number 081._

_**Whiscash, the Whisker Pokémon, **__and the __**evolved form of Barboach.**_

_It's typing is: Water and Ground. It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors.)_

It certainly sounds like a powerful Pokémon. What about its Trainer? Did the announcer call her an Elite Four Member…? She thought she heard Johanna mention them a time or two.

"Wait…" Mia's thoughts are spoken out loud. "What is an Elite Four Member?"

Lalinds turned her head so fast, Mia is worried she might break her neck. "What? You don't know what the Elite Four are?! I hope you are joking!"

Mia can only stare back. She glances at Ryan, who must be silently questioning her ignorance. Leon on the other hand, just shrugs.

Lalinda covers her face. "By gods, she is actually serious- hey, Will!" She turns to him now. "Do you know who the Elite Four is?"

He shares Mia's confusion. "The what?"

"What has Johanna taught you?!" Lalinda shouts, causing many heads of strangers to turn to her. She steps closer to Mia, almost angry. "I need you to do some research before you ask any stupid questions! You're making yourself look stupid!"

"H-hey!" Mia is a bit shocked. What's her problem? "Can you chill? You don't have to be so mean!"

Lalinda steps back with a sigh. "Whatever. Since you asked… The Elite Four are the top four Trainers in the entire region, far stronger than all the Gym Leaders. But, they are not as strong as the Champion."

"Simply," Ryan says. "they are masters of a certain Pokémon type as well. They were personally chosen by the Champion to test a Trainer's strength, and to see if they are worthy of facing them."

"The best part? They are like the Champion's Guards! It's so cool!" Lalinda's mood has changed for the better now that she is talking about it. "The elder on the screen is the 2nd member of the four! Bertha is a master of ground-type Pokémon! She may look sweet, but she can really kick butt! And… she's challenging Cynthia!"

Mia understands why this is such a big deal. The expression on Cynthia's face is enough to know how serious the woman is. Surely, the Champion knows what kind of person she is facing.

Bertha points forward, and her Whiscash lunges from the ground and dives back down, slamming its tailfin down. Cracks bursts towards the Garchomp.

The dragon is nearly knocked down as the ground violently shakes. It sinks through the collapsing cracks, but she rockets out and to the air immediately. The dragon glares at the fish with a snarl. Her ankles are already scratched up. Her displayed HP bar fell by an eighth.

**"Whiscash used Earthquake, but Garchomp hardly took any damage!" **The announcer sounds truly excited.

Cynthia uncrosses one arm, throwing a single hand forward as she appears to shout a command.

Garchomp dives back down and slams its tail in the same fashion. She retaliated with the very same attack, only the Whiscash is pulled down and suffers. The fish thrashed within the cracks, fighting to get out. Its mouth is gaping open as a trickle of water pours from the sides of its lips. Its own health bar drops by a quarter.

**"Garchomp used Earthquake as well! It takes a chunk of damage!"**

Mia can hear a lot of shuffling and talking. Looking around the lobby, people are standing up, staring at the screen. She hears the automatic doors open as a few people rush inside.

It is a big deal…

Both Pokémon continue to attack when the opportunity comes. With every strike, the crowd shouts.

Bertha appears to be talking to the Champion, and she waves her hand in a circular motion with a smile before pointing forward.

The expression on Cynthia's face quickly morphs to shock. What did the old lady say?!

The Whiscash is pushed back by a heavy Earthquake once more, making the bar fall near the red zone. The fish winches, terribly bruised as it slams its tail fin on the ground to boost itself into the air. Water flows around its gills like ribbons as it spirals around.

The water suddenly turns to ice, and it shatters and flows around the fish in a powerful twister. The Whiscash pushes its body back, and the wind is like a blizzard that flies towards the dragon.

Cynthia looks towards her partner, shouting.

Garchomp swiftly crosses her arms over her face as the cold wind blows and batters against her scales. Her feet sinks into the earth. Lose blue scales fly from her fins as she struggles against the wind. Her roars are sharp and loud, dragging and full of pain as her bar drops from green at such a fast pace. There are several gasps

Only a quarter remains, red and scary. The beeping is sounded as the Garchomp drops to one knee. The ice crystals over her scales hardens around her body, layer after layer until she can't move. The cold torture ends, but Garchomp is trapped in a icy prison!

Cynthia is seen calling out to her.

**"Whoa-ho! This is very tense, folks! The foe's Whiscash used Blizzard! It's super-effective! Garchomp is frozen solid! She is hanging by a thread here! The Champion certainly didn't expect this!"**

**"I must say, John! It seems Bertha is starting to adapt! However, it's common knowledge a Water-type would have an Ice-type attack as coverage! Has Cynthia become arrogant? I would say this is a massive wake-up call!"**

**"I agree with you, Mark! And it seems she's not pleased to be caught off guard! That look on her face isn't friendly. Frankly, she looks almost furious!"**

**"Furious indeed! Her Garchomp is a dragon popsicle now! It can't do a thing!"**

The announcers aren't exaggerating. Cynthia does look angry, but not towards her opponent. Perhaps she's more upset towards herself.

Bertha shares a few words before sending her next order. Her Whiscash lunges from the ground as water surrounds its whiskers before engulfing its body. The water suddenly stills and pulls back, now a standing wave. It is launched forward.

**"Whiscash used Surf! I can't believe it! This might just be it!"**

Cynthia doesn't panic. She looks at her Garchomp and shouts. From the inside, the ice is glowing a bright orange.

It bursts, and pieces fly as a massive trail of flames shoot out and collide with the water. Both elements struggle against each other. Somehow, Garchomp freed herself and now stands from, firing a nasty Flamethrower from her maw.

**"It thawed out!"** The announcer screams. **"It's using Flamethrower! I'm at the edge of my seat here! Talk about true determination! And whoa! Look at all that steam!"**

Mia can't tear her eyes from the screen. The steam has clouded the cameras until a cloth blocks the view to clean it off. After a few seconds, it moves away. Both Pokémon are still conscious. It doesn't appear any of them took another hit.

However, both Pokémon are wobbling, fighting to stay awake. Both Trainers send their orders once more. Both Pokémon lunge forward. Whiscash unleashes another Surf, but Garchomp twirls towards the air in preparation.

She breathes out more fire, and the Whiscash is struck first. The flames swallow it and burst due to hitting water as well. The water spills, the flames are extinguished.

Whiscash's bar falls empty. A long beep is sounded as the cloud of steam clears out. It reveals the Pokémon lying on the ground, unconscious, and unable to battle.

**"Whiscash fainted! Champion Cynthia is victorious!"**

Mia flinched as loud cheers floods the entire lobby. One of the few that join in belongs to Lalinda, who celebrates by jumping constantly.

As for Leon, he is laughing. "She's incredible! I can't wait to see her!"

The cheers turn to clapping as both Trainers tend to their Pokémon. As Cynthia strokes her Garchomp, Bertha assures her Whiscash hasn't gotten any terrible wounds. Both Pokémon are recalled into their capsules. Both Trainers walk over and shake hands.

The announcer goes on, shouting about the incredible match, and the alternate things that could have taken place.

One in which Mia can agree with.

**"If that Blizzard were to be STAB, it would have been over! In fact, even a critical hit would have ended things there!"**

That's how close the match was. Somehow, Cynthia kept her composure and sent the final blow. How did she do that?

The lobby is filled with people chanting, singing the very same thing. It's almost hard to make out the words. The music from the television confirms that they must be singing something.

Mia turns to Will, who only shrugs in response. Looking back at the screen, Bertha happily holds Cynthia's hand in the air.

The kind of Trainer Cynthia is… Mia wants to be just like her.

**\- 0000 -**

_Can… can she feel anything anymore…?_

_I heard of these things happening, and most would- ...no. Don't think about it. She's not going to die. She's stronger than you think._

_How would she function? Will she ever smile again?!_

_I do not know. If she pulls through… there will be something missing. It did take something. Whatever it is… she won't be able to get it back…_

Blinking, the voices of the past vanish from her head. For a moment, a corner of her vision blurs. She shakes her head, forcing it to go away.

"I'm fine… I can still keep going…"

It is nightfall now. The environment is quiet, grassy, and thick with fog. The walls are bricked, but old. Vines had taken over the many cracks that formed.

Several tombstones, big and small, are settled on their own place on the grass.

A single hand settles against a solid tombstone, gripping the surface tightly.

Cynthia rubs her eyes using the sleeve of her coat, yawning. Held on the other hand is… a nice ice cream cone.

Her eyes fall on the words engraved on the tombstone's surface.

_To little Bi-Bi, the best Bidoof in the world._

_Rest in Peace._

Cynthia takes another lick of her ice cream. She turns her attention to her laptop that sits nearby. She presses a single key. Not even a second passes, and Professor Rowan's face is on the screen.

"So, you went to Solaceon Town without telling me?" It's the first thing he asks. "And you are already battling. That was a very close match you had there. Did you let yourself get a little over your head?"

"Arrogance is a common trait. Perhaps it tried to take me today," Cynthia answers. "Don't worry. That won't happen again."

"Hm. I believe it," Rowan says. "So, you'll remain idle for once?"

Cynthia chuckles. "I already booked a place to stay for the week at Route 210. Why are you so surprised I am in Solaceon?"

"I thought you said you were heading for Celestic Town?"

"Afterwards. Why? I can't stay here?" Cynthia smiles.

The professor nearly answers, but he takes a look at where she currently is.

"Cynthia," his tone is already filled with concern. "What are you doing in The Lost Tower? Are you… visiting the little Bidoof again? That's the third time this month. Not that I am complaining but…"

"I am trying to figure this out…" Cynthia says. "I am starting to think that-"

"You're still investigating that accident? That was such a long time ago." Rowan leans closer to the screen. "It can't possibly have a connection to-"

"You remember this, right? Just listen," Cynthia interrupts. She takes another lick of her ice cream as she picks up a journal with the other hand. It's already turned over to a page filled to the brim with notes. She reads it aloud;

_Beware of the one who reads through the mind. _

_Beware of the one who reads through the heart. _

_Beware of the one who reads through the soul. _

_No wall or barrier may stall the truth, ideals, or nature of one's self. _

_The gods are calling. _

_The gods are waiting. _

_The gods are watching, for whom they may serve. _

_The one will return._

Professor Rowan strokes his beard. "Well, yes. Lucas sent you that very thing you translated. It was all done in a flash, too. You held back on us."

Cynthia pauses, and she almost laughs. His response doesn't surprise her. "I didn't want to scare Lucas. I waited on purpose."

"That's fair," Professor Rowan says. He is still puzzled by all this. "But why are you bringing this up again? Did you figure out the-"

"I have a good lead!" Cynthia slams her hands down, making the professor silent. She grins excitedly. "This…" She aggressively points at the page, almost ripping it free from the spiral by how rapid the motion is. "This here might just be linked to what happened at Lake Verity!"

"What? Cynthia…" The professor isn't as convinced. "Don't you think you are looking too deep into-"

"Beware of the one who reads through the mind, heart, and soul," Cynthia repeats what she read, eager written all over her voice. "It is pointing directly at the human characteristics of knowledge, emotion, and willpower!"

The professor's eyes slightly widen. "What…? You figured all this out?"

"Just now! Maybe about ten minutes ago!" Cynthia takes another lick from her treat as she quickly turns the pages. Once she finds the one she is looking for, she slams her hand down as if it would walk away. "Lake Acuity is the home to The Being of Knowledge."

"Yes, we know that…" The professor is listening.

"My grandmother went there and got struck with something. She returned with no memories. You remember that, right?"

Professor Rowan is frozen. He has an idea on where this is going.

Cynthia continues. "Lake Verity is said to be home to The Being of Emotion. The Guardian that lives there, it had to be the very thing that attacked me when I was a kid!" She picks up the notebook and displays what she wrote in front of the webcam. "They have been active for the last twenty years, professor! It has to be it! This could be linked to bigger things! I might finally be able to understand them!"

She lowers the book carefully, and she isn't seeing a smile.

"Cynthia… when was the last time you slept?" Rowan asks.

"What?" Her smile slightly drops. "I already told you. I'm fine, Professor."

"No. You're exhausted. Please. Get some sleep. You know what happens when you don't rest."

"Not this again…" Cynthia isn't willing to hear this lecture.

"It's affecting your battles, too. You can't perform at your very best like this! Today was enough proof!"

She doesn't even respond to that.

"All the stress could- What are you doing?"

Cynthia is balancing the cone in her mouth, tilting her head back to keep it from dropping. She feels for the things on the ground, and packs them in a black messenger bag.

"I'm… going to the Solaceon Ruins…" Cynthia manages to say through the cone.

"What? Right now?" Rowan questions.

"I need to see if there are ties to any of this there. Perhaps what is written on those walls is related to what Lucas' Staraptor spotted near Celestic Town!"

The professor can see her excitement only grow more. Stopping her seems impossible. "Instead of doing that, take a break!"

"I will afterwards!" Cynthia closes the bag and straps it to her shoulder. She takes the cone and looks at the professor's concerned face.

"Cynthia, I am serious!" The professor tries to keep her from moving anymore.

"The answers are so much closer now!" She shoots up to her feet. "I just need to-"

It hits her like a truck. She nearly loses her balance as the world seems to spin around her. Dropping to one knee, she balances herself against the tombstone.

Her hand slips from the solid surface, but she can still feel it held in her hand. A chunk of stone… it rests on the palm.

She bites back her words as she sets it down. Looking at her hand again, her mind wanders.

"Cynthia!" The professor's voice sounds distant now.

It's so fuzzy. A very fuzzy memory.

Something wrapped around her neck. The pain was burning, ripping, and it shot through her entire body. Her head was ringing, her screams were endless…

It ended just as quickly as it started. As soon as it left her neck, the strength in her legs were gone.

So fuzzy…

Bidoof… she was on the ground, blood twinkling from underneath its body. She looked at her, the strength draining from her...

… she protected her… from _it._

The young Cynthia was on the ground, reaching out for the Bidoof that had no life in its eyes…

This pain… it was all she could feel.

She heard faint voices. She thought she saw the professor… and the Eevee that ran alongside him…

She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. She felt no relief upon seeing them.

She felt _nothing. _She was... not even afraid anymore. The fear… vanished like a flick of a switch.

The pain was….

_"Urf!"_

The ice cream cone slips and hits the floor.

The pain rips through her body as she grips her neck slightly. Her other hand slams over her mouth as her shoulders hunch forward. If it weren't for the choker around her neck, her nails might have broken through the skin.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she grips tighter. Her entire body feels like it's trying to reject something. Her mouth is watering quickly, and she feels her body jerk again as she fights back a cough.

It doesn't work very well. Drool manages to escape through the corners of her mouth.

"Cynthia!"

Taking in a deep breath, she forces her breathing to slow down. After several seconds, the painful state fades away. Steadily lowering her hands, she looks at the palms again.

One feels so gross…

There is silence for a while, until the professor speaks up in a quiet tone.

"Are you still… here?"

She slouches in defeat. She feels… so… exhausted. All the excitement and happiness she just felt is gone. It was sucked out of her system… just like that.

"72 hours…" She's… so tired...

"What….?"

"... since the last time I slept…" Sleep deprivation has seeped into her eyes. She hardly has enough energy to look at the screen. "... And… just now I… relived it again…"

There are a few seconds of silence.

"Go back to your private room… and rest," the professor instructs her, softly. "You were an inch away from letting it slip…"

"I know. I'll… get some sleep." Cynthia finally agrees.

"Drink plenty of water, first."

"That, too." She reaches for the power button of her laptop. After one last look, she shuts the device off, closes it shut, and tucks it underneath her arm.

Sluggish to her feet, a small tug is given to the choker. Her hands brush against it constantly, seeking comfort.

She glances at the tombstone before looking forward.

"Don't worry, Bi-Bi. I'll be okay. I just need a bit of rest, and I'll be back to solving this case. Glacie would want me to do that, too…"

Despite her fatigue, a new wave of determination flows through her. She heads for the staircase that leads her downwards. After taking one last look at the Bidoof's resting place, she descends.

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 18!**


End file.
